Ne jamais dire jamais a un Potter (Tome 2)
by Sara Jey Evans
Summary: Les maraudeurs à Poudlard. L'âge où tout bascule; les 1ers amours, 1ers chagrins, 1ère guerre. Après leur 5ème année, les maraudeurs Lily et les autres seront au milieu de l'attention: qui dit célébrité dit malheurs par milliers auront-ils autant de chance et d'aide qu'avant, trouveront-ils la taupe avant qu'il ne soit trop tard? Réussiront-ils à déchiffrer le danger cette fois?
1. Prelude

**Bonjour mes Potterheads.**

 _Je suis de retour pour **le Tome 2 de : Ne jamais dire jamais à un Potter.**_

 _Je sais qu'il fallait que je poste ce nouveau chapitre depuis déjà deux mois, mais étant perfectionniste, je n'ai pu m'y résoudre avoir d'avoir été plus ou moins satisfaite de mon entrée en la matière._

 _Je tiens à remercier tous ceux et celles qui ont lu et reviewés, tous ceux et celles qui m'ont aidé et encourager à boucler le premier tome ensuite à en faire une suite._

 _Je tiens aussi à présenter mon petit projet aux nouveaux qui passent par là._

 _Et sans plus attendre, voici une introduction à ce qui suit._

 _Disclaimer : Queen JK Rowling ownes everything._

 _OCC, OC, CANONS._

* * *

 ** _Ne jamais dire jamais à un Potter_**

 **L'histoire prend place l'été après la cinquième année des Maraudeurs et Lily Evans. **

**Elle prend place après la fameuse dispute éclatée au bord du lac entre James, Sirius, Lily et Severus.**

 **Elle prend place après le danger encouru par Severus qui découvrit le secret de Rémus.**

 **Elle prend place après la rencontre entre James et Lily. **

**Elle prend place après les Octo***

 **Elle prend place après la fin de la scolarité de Frank Londubat. **

**Elle prend place après que la vérité ait éclaté sur le Lautus***

 **Elle prend place après la première attaque reconnu par les membres du Mangemort.**

 **Elle prend place après la constitution de l'Ordre du Phénix.**

 **Elle prend place et continue sa lancée sur les relations compliquées entre James et Lily, le combat pour le coeur de Dorcas entre Peter, Bilius et Rémus, les tourmentes de Sirius, l'amour de Marlène, la relation à distance qui prend place entre Alice et Frank. Elle emmène vers la nouvelle réaction des autres élèves après les actes héroiques des Octo, les nouveaux ennemis cachés, les plans machiavéliques de Voldemort pour les étudiants qui ont osé penser différemment que lui, la guerre, le développement de l'ordre du Phénix et peut-être que l'espion de Gryffondor finira par montrer son vrai visage.**

 **Cette histoire raconte une autre année scolaire à Poudlard. Cette histoire prend place entre 1976 et 1977, larmes, rires, joies, deuils, chagrins, guerre et camps attendent dans les chapitres à venir.**

* * *

 ***Octo : Revenir au Tome 1, les héros de l'histoire**

 ***Lautus : Revenir au Tome 1, les nemesis.**

 **Pour ceux et celles qui ont la flemme de commencer le tome 1 avant de se lancer à celui-là, je vous promets de mettre des explications sur chacun des chapitres, sont alourdir pour ceux qui ont déjà lu, le premier.**

 **Sur ce... A vos émotions, et vos reviews.**

 **Quant à moi, à tout de suite.**


	2. Chapitre 1 : Retour à la case départ

**Chapitre premier : Ce ne sera pas une surprise, je commence par Lily. Découvrez le début de ces vacances.**

 **Au cas ou, vous aurez oublié ce qu'elle fait ici ?... Voici le chapitre qui précède...**

 **Ne jamais dire jamais à un Potter (Tome 1) : Ch 46 : Son nom est Potter.**

 **A vos reviews...**

* * *

 **Retour à la case départ**

\- J'en étais sûr ! Tu ne serais pas un peu maso ?

Lily, après avoir sursauté, souffla bruyamment et remit sa baguette, légèrement sortie de sa poche, à sa place. Elle regarda son interlocuteur et décida de changer de sujet.

\- « Te… »

\- Arrête, on est dans un quartier moldu.

Lily, qui avait dégainé sa baguette à nouveau, s'empressa de la cacher en se frappant le front. Habiter chez des sorciers dans un quartier de sorcier et avoir la liberté de jeter des sorts sans avoir de problèmes a justement failli lui en causer un. Elle avait certes reçue une lettre en début de l'été lui déclarant qu'il était interdit aux étudiants du premier cycle de formuler un sort en présence d'un moldu, seulement Lyall Lupin avait écrit à la secrétaire du ministre qu'il y avait eu erreur ; qu'aucun sorts ni incantations n'avaient été formulées et qu'aucun moldu n'était à des kilomètres de cette maison.

Lyall avait Lily devant les yeux depuis le début de la matinée, il n'avait vu sa baguette nulle part, mais ce qu'il ignorait était que la jeune fille essayait justement d'apprendre des sorts informulés sans qu'elle ne dirige ladite baguette vers le vase visé. La jeune rousse de seize ans avait remarqué que le vase ne se remplissait pas de fleurs malgré son incantation informulée, mais la lettre qui avait été reçue, lui avait prouvé que sa magie circulait dans l'air il suffisait d'améliorer son incantation.

\- Tu voulais faire quoi ? Demanda Rémus.

\- J'allais te lancer un « Tergeo ». Tu as encore du sang sur cette cicatrice, tu ne te regarde jamais dans un miroir ?

Rémus sourit légèrement et la tira par le bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Comment tu m'as trouvé ?

\- Ce n'était pas compliqué, tu ne parles presque pas depuis deux jours et ensuite tu disparais. ça ne te rappelle pas ce que tu avais fait à ton oncle l'année dernière en été?

Lily le regarda et haussa ses épaules.

\- Je devrais arrêter de te raconter autant ma vie. Lança-t-elle en mettant les mains dans les poches de son Jeans.

\- Tu sais que ton ex meilleur ami habite encore ici, donc la visite de courtoisie à ton ancienne maison aurait pu se transformer en combat.

\- Severus ne me ferait rien, Rémus.

\- Je ne parlais pas de lui. Déclara le jeune blond. Si ça se trouve c'est toi qui risque de le provoquer.

Lily haussa les épaules à nouveau.

\- Allez Lily, fais-moi plaisir et rentre, je ne suis même pas sensé me lever du lit. Tu le sais.

\- Tu essaies de me faire du chantage affectif ?

\- Allez, rentre Lily, je suis fatigué.

\- N'aies pas peur Rémus ! J'en ai pour une demi-heure. En plus Rogue, n'est pas là.

\- Comment tu le sais ? Demanda Rémus effrayé.

\- Il passe un stage pour les cours de Legilimancie, en réalité il n'a pas encore commencé, puisqu'il doit d'abord apprendre l'occlumancie.

\- Comment tu sais tout ça ?

\- Il a réussi à avoir de meilleures notes qu'Alice. Elle connaissait le programme par cœur, mais il a été meilleur qu'elle.

\- Il est motivé à ce qu'il parait !

\- Ouais ! Ecoute Rémus, je vais rentrer je t'assure, j'ai juste besoin de faire un petit tour dans la maison.

\- Tu veux y revenir ? Tu es entrain de chercher un moyen d'y revenir ? De la reconstruire ? C'est ça ?

Lily ne put s'empêcher d'admirer encore une fois son sens développé. Ce qu'elle appréciait par-dessus tout, était que le ton de sa question était seulement empli de curiosité et pas de jugement. Pas comme Alice, qui la traitait d'anormalement folle à chaque fois qu'elle lui parlait de cette idée.

\- Oui.

\- Bien, alors, je t'aiderai ok ? Mais écoute, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, on rentre maintenant. Je pense que tu es observée.

\- Je pense que tu deviens plus paranoïaque que Marlène.

Il l'ignora et avança en lui montrant le chemin d'un signe de tête. Elle le suivit en boudant et dans le coin de la rue, elle aperçut Frank.

\- Il fallait que tu appelles du renfort ? Demanda-t-elle à Rémus en roulant des yeux.

\- Il a le droit d'utiliser sa baguette, lui…

\- Lily. Salua Frank d'une voix joviale.

\- Je suis juste venue voir la maison, pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat quand même. Rémus tu abuses !

\- Elle est de bonne humeur à ce que je vois ! Lança Frank en les poussant entre deux maisons de briques.

\- Ça dure depuis deux jours, c'est magnifique !

\- Arrêtez de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là. Murmura Lily d'une voix lasse.

\- Allez Lily, on s'inquiète pour toi, c'est tout, tu m'as materné pendant trois mois je peux bien faire ça pendant trois minutes pour toi. Et on te prend pas pour une suicidaire, moi aussi j'ai retourné la chambre où mon père a été tué une million de fois, à la recherche de je ne sais quoi. Jusqu'à ce que ma mère m'interdise d'y poser les pieds.

Lily soupira et sourit à Frank puis déposa un baiser sur la joue de Rémus.

\- Merci de vous inquiéter, mais je vous jure que je ne perds pas la tête. J'ai un plan, c'est tout.

Frank inspecta les lieux du regard, ils étaient bien camouflés derrière les bennes à ordures à présent, à seulement deux pas de la maison de Severus. Lily jeta un dernier petit coup d'œil et ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement en pensant à la mère de ce dernier. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir sa pitié qu'elle tourbillonnait déjà.

\- On est arrivé. On se voit tout à l'heure avec Alice ? Demanda Frank à Lily.

Rémus se tenait la tête, c'était la deuxième fois qu'ils transplanaient avec quelqu'un cet été mais il avait toujours autant le tournis. Lily acquiesça à l'adresse de Frank et s'approcha de Rémus, elle passa son bras sous son épaule et l'aida à franchir la petite maison qu'elle partageait avec lui et Lyall Lupin.

\- Désolée Rémus. Allez, je t'emmène dans ta chambre.

\- Si James entendait cette phrase, il serait vert. Déclara Rémus en souriant.

Il s'arrêta en regardant l'expression de Lily et pouffa de rire. Depuis le début de l'été dès qu'il parlait de James Potter, elle tentait de prendre une expression neutre qui était tellement fausse et mal éconduite que Rémus devenait encore plus ancré dans ces certitudes concernant leurs sentiments l'un envers l'autre.

\- Par contre, si moi je l'entends vous dormez sur le perron tous les deux. Tu étais où jeune fille ? Tu as obligé le pauvre fainéant de mon fils à se lever de son énième sieste ?

Lily éclata de rire pour la première fois de la journée.

\- J'étais revenu voir les débris de mon ancienne maison.

\- Quel romantisme ! Lança Lyall Lupin en entrant dans la cuisine. Laisse le petit loup dans le canapé, je vous ramène le goûter.

\- Attends Lyall, je vais t'aider.

\- J'arrive aussi. Lança Rémus en souriant.

\- Non, reste, tu as besoin de repos mon fils. La nuit va être longue. Dit soudain le père avec un ton sérieux.

Lyall utilisait souvent l'humour pour se moquer de l'état de Rémus ; il ne voulait pas que son fils se sente différent et anormal, et la venue de Lily avait aidé encore plus à débrider le lycanthrope qui passait des étés durs depuis sa jeune enfance.

Ils s'assirent dans le petit salon, burent du thé, discutèrent de tout et n'importe quoi, puis Lyall demanda à son fils de descendre avec lui dans la cave. Lily prit la permission d'aller rejoindre ses amis sur le Chemin de Traverse et promit de revenir accompagnée par Frank avant vingt heures.

Lyall aimait Frank Londubat comme son fils, il connaissait son père et sa mère et il avait été profondément touché par la mort de ce dernier. Le jeune garçon avait bien sûr suivi les pas de son père dans le combat pour la justice et tout naturellement il se préparait à devenir auror, après l'obtention de son diplôme de Poudlard. Ainsi, lorsqu'il avait promis de garder un œil sur Rémus et Lily cet été, Lyall avait été plus tranquille. Il ne connaissait pas Lily, avant de l'avoir accueillie chez lui, il savait que c'était une amie de son fils, la seule qui connaissait pour son état et que Rémus appréciait beaucoup. Lorsqu'il avait appris qu'elle était en plus préfète, il avait été plus rassuré en se disant que la jeune fille serait de meilleure influence que ces maraudeurs qui accompagnaient son fils partout, mais en accueillant la jeune fille chez lui, il comprit que tous les adolescents peu importe leur degré de sérieux avaient quelque chose d'indomptable en eux.

Lily rentra dans la petite chambre qui lui était dédiée afin de changer de blouse, avant de sortir. Elle habitait dans un petit espace qui était utilisé comme buanderie auparavant, et que le père de Rémus avait transformé en petite chambre pour elle. Elle y avait un lit, une petite commode avec une lampe de chevet et une petite armoire où elle n'avait mis que la moitié de ces vêtements. Elle ouvrit cette armoire et aperçut une photo qui lui rendit son sourire.

\- Lily.

Elle s'approcha de la porte et ouvrit au grand blond aux traits tirés.

\- Je peux te parler ?

\- Bien sûr. Dit-elle en le suivant au salon.

Il l'invita à s'asseoir mais lui resta debout, alors elle leva les yeux vers lui et vit que Rémus ressemblait énormément à son père.

\- Je sais que tu as besoin d'un chez toi, que tu as du mal à t'habituer à un monde entièrement sorcier et que tu veux sûrement un peu plus de liberté ou d'espace.

\- Non… Je…

\- Attends… Je sais ce que c'est, crois-moi ! Mais tu n'as que seize ans jeune fille et pour l'instant, il y a plus important que la liberté et l'espace, c'est la vie d'abord. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas entendre que le danger devient de plus en plus présent à l'extérieur, je sais ! Mais c'est vrai ! Et je sais que tu as voulu passer tes vacances entre chez Alice Fawley et nous, que ta meilleure amie te manque et que tu étais déçue de ne pas pouvoir y aller, mais je ne fais pas ça pour te punir.

\- Je sais Lyall, crois-moi, j'ai peut-être seize ans mais je crois que je suis beaucoup plus mature que je ne le veux. Je sais que si j'étais parti chez Alice, j'aurai plus de liberté, je ferai plus de bêtise et je pourrais même être plus en danger, puisqu'il n'y a presque jamais d'adulte, je sais aussi que je ne pouvais pas juste habiter dans l'un des lofts des Potter, parce que je pourrais être en danger ou pire je pourrais me mettre à être une vrai adolescente à problème et je sais que ce ne sont pas mes amis qui ont décidé de ça entre eux, comme m'a dit Rémus.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui, je sais que l'idée vient initialement d'eux mais que c'est Professeur Mcgonagal qui a tranché et qu'elle vous a dit non lorsque j'ai demandé à aller chez Alice.

\- Effectivement.

\- J'apprécie qu'on ne me mente pas, je t'assure Lyall je comprends.

\- Ben, il était temps, il t'a fallu près de trois semaines pour comprendre qu'il fallait me tutoyer donc pour le reste c'est normal que je me pose des questions.

Lily sourit et enfin, Lyall daigna s'asseoir en face d'elle.

\- Bien. Donc, tu veux récupérer ton ancienne maison ?

\- Oui. Pas pour la liberté, l'espace ou les amis, je t'assure.

\- Mais pour les souvenirs ?

\- Oui… Avoua Lily. Je sais, c'est glauque, mais c'est tout ce qui me reste d'eux. Murmura Lily.

\- Je comprends. Alors nous trouverons une solution. Maintenant, je te laisse vaquer à tes occupations, et je ne te rappelle pas le couvre-feu pas vrai ?

Lily acquiesça et se leva.

\- Merci pour… Vraiment… Tout.

Lyall sentit la voix émue de Lily et lui lança un regard bienveillant.

\- Ne me remercie pas brave fille. C'est tout à fait normal.

Elle rentra dans sa chambre ouvrit son armoire à nouveau quand une chouette qu'elle n'avait jamais vue vint frapper à sa fenêtre. Elle ouvrit et prit le paquet en tendant un morceau de pain à la chouette qui partit en hululant.

Lily s'assit sur son lit et tourna l'enveloppe dans tous les sens. Il n'y avait rien d'écrit, elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et vit quelques chose briller au fond, elle s'empressa de farfouiller et sortit un bracelet. Son bracelet ! Le bracelet de son mystérieux inconnu. Elle se mit à sautiller sur place et refouilla l'enveloppe, elle en sortit un tout petit bout de papier et lut.

« Un petit bout d'été, je te rends ta Polynésie, à dieu Evans Lily. »

* * *

 _ **Le mystérieux inconnu du bal est de retour...**_

 _ **Prochain chapitre, semaine prochaine.**_


	3. Chapitre 2 : De l'euphorie à l'asthénie

**Note d'auteur :** Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre et cette fois-ci, je reviens avec mes anciennes habitudes ; _les flashbacks_ !

Je voudrais faire un petit rappel de certains personnages cités ici, ou bien je vous invite à lire le premier tome pour mieux les cerner...

Je ne pense pas devoir présenter à tout le monde : **Alice Fawley (futur Londubat), Marlène McKinnon, Dorcas Meadowes, Mary Macdonald, Frank Londubat, Peter Pettigrow, Rémus Lupin, Sirius Black, James Potter, Emmeline Vance, Benjy Fenwick et Kingsley Shackelbolt.** Biens connus dans le monde de JKR.

 **.**

Dans ma FF : 

**Alice** a le même âge que Lily et les maraudeurs, ils viennent d'achever leur cinquième année à Poudlard, dans la maison Gryffondor

 **Marlène** est plus âgée d'une année et donc entame sa Septième année, à Gryffondor

 **Dorcas** , entre en cinquième et Frank vient de finir se Septième, tous à Gryffondor

 **Mary Mcdonald,** elle monte en quatrième année et se trouve dans la maison de Poufsouffle.

Quant à **Kingsley** Shackelbolt et bien il en formation d'Auror.

 **Emmeline** et **Benjy** font déjà parti de l'ordre du Phénix.

 **.**

D'autres personnages apparaissent ici : mes petits OC que j'adore

 _ **Susan Perry**_ , ex préfète en chef et meilleure amie de Frank Londubat. Elle était à Serdaigle.

Mentions : _**Bilius Thomas**_ , petit ami de Dorcas Meadowes à la fin de l'année scolaire précédente, il était en quatrième année à Gryffondor.

 _ **Alastore Selwyne**_ : ex petit ami de Susan Perry

 ** _Ayni Shackelbolt_** est la cousine de Kingsley, amie et partage le dortoir de Marlène depuis leurs premières années.

 ** _Damien Branchard_** : ex petit ami de Lily Evans.

 **.**

Certains personnages dans le flash-back dont je ne pourrais donner plus de détails, pour ne pas vous emmêlez les pinceaux.

 _ **Jumelles Peadlmer**_ amies de Dorcas Meadowes.

 ** _Jeremiah Abbott, Katrin Burbage, Emily Macmillan_** élèves de Poudlard, qui n'y sont plus. (Voir tome 1 pour les raisons)

 ** _Evelyne Dean_** camarade de dortoir de Marlène.

 ** _Gregory Brown_** ancien élève en 7ème année à Poufsouffle.

 **.**

Je viens de réaliser que dans ce chapitre, il y'a beaucoup de mention de l'année scolaire précédente mais ne vous inquiétez pas, même sans avoir lu le premier tome, il est facile de deviner ce qui s'est tramé durant cette année folle.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

N'hésitez pas à me demander des clarifications, ou me donner des suggestions, ou me pardonner mes petites erreurs...

A vos claviers...

* * *

 **De l'euphorie à l'asthénie, il n'y qu'un pas.**

\- Hey ! Mais regardez qui voilà !

Lily se tourna en vitesse, puis pivota vers son pot de glace en plissant des yeux. Susan Perry venait d'arriver.

\- Tu attends quelqu'un ? Demanda Alice qui remarqua l'air déçu de son amie.

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- Tu étais déçue de voir que ce n'était que Susan.

Lily fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi serait-elle déçue ? Elle cligna des yeux puis laissa sortir la première pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit concernant son ancienne préfète-en-chef.

\- Elle ne m'aime pas beaucoup, cette fille, tu sais. Toujours à faire des remarques désobligeantes.

\- Oh j'avais remarqué ! Ricana Alice.

Alice, Lily, Frank, Susan, Marlène, Dorcas et Kingsley Shackelbolt accueillirent la nouvelle venue avec bienséance.

\- Susan, tu te rappelles de Kingsley… Commença en Frank en montrant son ainé du doigt.

\- Le cousin d'Ayni. Je sais.

Elle s'assit près de Frank après avoir déposé un baiser sur la joue d'Alice.

\- Bon, je continue… Lança Marlène en se retournant vers Lily, Dorcas et Alice. Et là, même si mon père n'arrête pas de m'interdire l'accès aux informations, je fais des recherches sur elle, j'ai besoin de savoir qui sont ses amis et quel genre de problème elle risque de nous causer. En attendant mon père est en train de nous chercher un cottage loin de ces manoirs extravagants où nous vivons. On doit être moins visibles aux mangemorts, on laissera la moitié des elfes et on…

\- Oh les problèmes de riche ! Interrompit Dorcas en souriant.

Lily sourit en se disant qu'effectivement Dorcas et elle étaient loin d'avoir les mêmes problèmes qu'Alice et Marlène. Alice qui, des fois se plaignait que son deuxième elfe ne soit pas obéissant, qui se plaignait de ne pas avoir son petit déjeuner préféré au lit… Ou Marlène qui protestait parce qu'elle était en vacance en Espagne avec ses parents, alors qu'elle voulait juste rester à la maison avec ses amis pour faire la fête, Marlène qui se plaignait que sa mère la trimbale dans des magasins chics pour qu'elle représente toujours aussi bien la haute sphère dont elle faisait partie, alors qu'elle n'aimait pas faire de shopping…

\- Mais non, gros bêta, je ne suis pas en train de parler de maisons, mais de danger.

\- Dis, ton cerveau prends pas de vacance toi ? Demanda Alice en éventaillant son visage avec la carte du menu. C'est bon arrête de creuser sur ta tante, arrête de chercher la taupe et tout le reste, oublions un peu cette année et qu'on profite de Londres ensoleillée, par pitié !

\- Elle a ses règles. Murmurèrent Lily et Marlène en même temps.

\- Pffff…

Alice détourna son attention des filles et intégra alors la conversation à sa droite.

\- …Si j'ai tous les ASPICS qu'il faut, c'est lui qui sera mon formateur. Déclarait Frank avec fierté.

\- Faudra d'abord que tu excelles ces trois ans d'études. Lança Kingsley en souriant.

\- Tu seras mon formateur en même temps non ?

\- Oui… Effectivement.

\- Ça consiste en quoi les formations ? Demanda Alice

\- Une petite préparation sur le terrain, rien d'inquiétant…

\- Oh mon dieu ! Kingsley qui me rassure, ça n'a rien de bon. S'écria Alice.

Les filles éclatèrent de rire pendant que Frank déposait un léger baiser sur les cheveux d'Alice.

\- Tu as fini King ? Demanda Alice.

\- Oh oui… Enfin ! J'ai eu mes résultats il y a trois jours et je rentre en poste en Septembre. Poudlard c'était du gâteau à côté de cette formation, je te le dis mon pote.

Alice serra sa main dans celle de Frank et ils s'échangèrent un regard entendu. Elle ne l'empêcherait pas de se battre, elle savait qu'elle avait perdu d'avance ce combat. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était se montrer forte, se montrer aimante et respecter son choix.

\- Franchement Frank, je te tire mon chapeau, moi dès qu'on me donne mes ASPICS je vais me prendre les meilleures vacances possibles et ensuite je penserai à autre chose. Déclara Susan en fixant son meilleur ami.

\- Tu ne veux pas travailler ? Demanda Marlène soudain attirée par cette conversation.

\- Oh non ! Pas maintenant, en tout cas. Je ne veux ni travailler, ne me trouver un mari. Je vais me faire un lavage de cerveau et oublier tous les Serpentards de la planète. Je suis l'idiote ex-préfète qui est sorti avec un gars qui a fini à Azkaban pour une fille, n'oubliez pas ! Se moqua Susan d'elle-même.

Toutes les filles rirent sauf Lily, qui réalisa que la jeune fille n'allait pas aussi bien qu'elle le prétendait. L'après-midi se déroula aussi légèrement que jovialement, la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme n'était pas très remplie, bien que plusieurs têtes familières furent leur apparition, par moments.

Dorcas fut récupérée par sa mère une heure avant les autres, Marlène rentra avec son elfe qui vint la rencontrer au Chaudron Baveur et Lily resta avec Alice et Frank. Ils raccompagnèrent d'abord Susan à la gare avant de déposer Lily chez les Lupin. Ils étaient en train de saluer Susan qui rejoignait son wagon, lorsque Lily l'interpella et courut vers la porte de ce dernier.

\- Tiens.

Lily tendit à Susan un bonbon.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Des bonbons moldus. C'est comme ça que je communiquais avec les nés-moldus l'année dernière et si tu culpabilises encore, c'est un truc pour te rappeler que sans ta preuve et sans que tu l'aies suivi quand il avait menti, il serait sorti d'Azkaban et il n'y aurait pas de témoin ni de flagrant délit. Alors Susan, je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas beaucoup mais je voulais que tu saches que tu nous as aidé aussi et je te remercie.

Susan regarda le bonbon déposé sur sa paume et le cacha avec possessivité entre ses doigts. Elle toisa Lily longtemps et lui tendit l'autre main que celle-ci empoigna.

\- Ce n'est pas que je t'aimais pas Lily, mais…

Susan esquissa un rire nerveux.

\- Ne t'explique pas… Tu n'es pas obligé.

\- Non. Si. C'est idiot…

\- Alors c'est bon…

\- Non, non. Tu… Tu faisais mon boulot mieux que moi, brillante… Vraiment… Et tout le monde te trouvait joli, même les garçons que je convoitais donc…

\- Pardon ?

\- Je sais c'est ridicule, mais avant de sortir avec Al… Selwyne je veux dire… J'aimais bien… Damien.

\- Ah ! Lança Lily prise au dépourvu.

Susan rougit légèrement et donna une petite tape sur l'épaule de la jeune rousse.

\- Fais gaffe à toi, miss catastrophe.

\- Toi aussi, Susan.

Lily revint vers Alice et Frank qui la toisèrent avec un mélange de curiosité et de choc.

\- Depuis quand vous êtes amies ? Demanda Frank.

\- Maintenant, peut-être.

\- C'est une fille bien, Lily.

\- Oh moi, je n'avais rien contre elle. C'est elle qui m'aimait pas et vu que tu es son meilleur ami, je crois savoir que tu sais pourquoi, non ? Questionna Lily.

\- J'ai ma petite idée !

\- C'est quoi ? Demanda Alice.

\- Elle était amoureuse de Damien. Déclara Frank.

\- Oh ! Pouffa Alice en se cramponnant au bras de Frank.

\- Vous m'accompagnez, maintenant ? Demanda Lily.

\- Bien sûr.

Frank tendit son autre bras à Lily et un violent tourbillon les emporta. Ils atterrirent exactement devant la fenêtre qui dissimulait Rémus dans sa cachette où il attendait sa transformation avec anxiété. Lily s'empressa de les tirer ailleurs, elle fit semblant de vouloir leur offrir du thé et leur demanda d'avancer au perron de la maison, mais ces deux amis refusèrent poliment.

\- Tu viens chez moi, demain matin ? Demanda Alice, alors que Frank s'éloignait d'eux.

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je commence mon travail d'été.

\- Tu as un travail d'été ?

\- Oui, dans un centre commercial moldu, près du Chemin de Traverse.

\- Mais… Je ne savais pas, tu as besoin de quelque chose Lily, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

\- Pour ça Alice, tu es adorable, mais tu ne peux pas à chaque fois vouloir me refiler l'argent de tes parents.

\- Mais c'est pareil, mon argent est ton argent.

Lily regarda son amie et la serra brièvement contre elle.

\- Merci, mais il est temps que je m'occupe de moi en plus c'est mon oncle qui m'a trouvé ce job, je ne veux pas le décevoir.

\- Je comprends. Tu le vois ?

\- On s'écrit, il est en voyage, mais il rentre bientôt.

\- Et Pétunia ?

Lily haussa les épaules.

\- Ça se passe bien chez Rémus ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Mais tu es devenu pire que Marlène avec tes questions !

\- La vérité, elle m'a un peu forcée la main à te demander aussi. Elle m'a dit que si c'est moi qui demandais autant, tu arrêterais de penser qu'elle veut toujours te materner, d'ailleurs elle attend une lettre de mon compte rendu dès que je rentre.

Lily éclata de rire.

\- Vous êtes au courant que si j'ai besoin de quelque chose ou si j'ai quelque chose je vous l'écrirai ?

\- Alors là ! Excuse-moi, mais non ! Tu crois que Marlène t'a pardonné de nous avoir caché que tu recevais des lettres de menaces ?

\- Bon sang ce qu'elle a bonne mémoire, je lui préparerai un dessert moldu elle me pardonnera.

\- Alice, on doit y aller ma puce. Il commence à faire nuit.

Alice étreignit son amie et Frank en fit de même. Lily entra au salon et à sa grande surprise y trouva le professeur Mcgonagal assis près de Lyall dans le salon principal.

\- Bonsoir professeur.

\- Bonsoir Lily.

Lily les salua et entra dans sa chambre, ne voulant pas déranger, elle ouvrit son armoire pour se changer et revit cette photo, puis sourit à pleine dent.

* * *

Flash-back

\- Lily, grouille !

\- Attends, attends je prends les t-shirts qu'ont transformé les jumelles Peadlmer.

\- Allez, je ne veux pas rater le banquet. Cria Alice.

Elles dévalèrent les escaliers de leur dortoir, sortirent en courant de la tour de Gryffondors, empruntèrent tous les raccourcis et arrivèrent dans la grande salle juste à temps.

Dumbledore venait de finir de narrer les aventures vécues par quelques étudiants de l'école, il avait expliqué en long et en large chaque état d'âme de chaque coupable, il avait parlé du Lautus et narré explicitement leurs méfaits, il parla du racisme inné de Jeremiah, de la manipulation poussée d'Alastor Selwyne, de la mauvaise décision de Katrin Burbage, qui avait juste été influencée par son ami, de l'histoire d'Emily Macmillan, de la genèse même qui fit que la haine de la jeune fille égala presque celle des mages noires, de l'état d'Evelyne Dean et de Gregory Brown, des actes héroïque de tout les membres du Octo (sans connaître le surnom de leur groupe bien sûr) et de la participation ingénieuse de tous les suveillants et préfets-en-chef qui quittaient Poudlard à la fin de cette année.

Lorsque Lily et Alice entrèrent dans la salle, elles étaient les dernières venues et tous les regards se posèrent sur elles. Lily avait un sac rempli de T-shirt, elle s'excusa auprès des professeurs et courut se glisser près de ses amis. Marlène était assise près de Sirius, qui était assis près de Rémus. Ce dernier avait laissé une place à Lily, qui s'y glissa sans rechigner se retrouvant en face de James qui était installé près de Frank et de Peter. Le jeune Pettigrow était à gauche de Dorcas et Bilius. Un peu plus loin, le reste des quatrièmes, cinquièmes et sixièmes années de Gryffondor tendirent leur main pour récupérer chacun un T-shirt du grand sac de Lily.

James regarda Lily brièvement et pivota vers le directeur, elle sentit son regard et se mit à le fixer.

« Ce profil ! »

A la seconde où elle se tournait vers Dumbledore, il intercepta son regard… Huit secondes, sans que l'un d'eux ne brise le lien, puis James se tourna en premier. Pour la première fois depuis le début de cette année. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait abordé dans la bibliothèque, il détournait son regard en premier. Lily sentit un pincement au cœur et ne put s'empêcher de penser que quelque chose d'irrémédiable prenait place en même temps que la fin d'année.

\- … Et c'est pour cette raison que ces points ont été ajoutés à la maison de Godric Gryffondor, les propulsant ainsi à la première place, avec Sept cent quatre vingt dix neuf points. Gryffondor remporte la coupe des quatre maisons !

Les Gryffondors se levèrent en même temps, en un même rugissement portant les mêmes couleurs et chantant les mêmes louanges. James souriait jusqu'à la moelle, cette louange que lui et ses amis avaient composées pour leur dernier match de Quidditch, cette louange qui parlait de victoire des bons et de courageux griffons. Il ressentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine et sauta avec tous ses autres amis. Sirius dans un bras, Rémus dans l'autre, ils sautillèrent sur la grande table ne faisant guère attention, où pouvaient atterrir leur pieds, portés par l'euphorie sous les couleurs orange et ocre qui emplissaient la grande salle à présent.

Mary Macdonald s'approcha d'eux, prit Lily dans ses bras en la félicitant et s'attela à les prendre en photos. Des élèves de maisons différentes, bien que déçus, avaient félicité les Gryffondors qui avaient remporté la coupe pour leur bravoure. Ces derniers trop excités pour manger quoique ce soit, sortirent en courant au coup de sifflet de James Potter et le suivirent au Parc.

Il regarda ses acolytes et leur fit un clin d'œil avant de lancer à l'unisson, sous ce soleil tapant.

\- Gryffondor !

Des feux d'artifice fusèrent de partout, jaunes, rouges, dorés, oranges, bordeaux, des formes prenaient place dans le ciel au dessus du lac reflétant les couleurs vives des feux. Plusieurs dessins se formèrent l'un après l'autre. Des animaux que personne ne comprit, le mot maraudeur, le mot Gryffondor, de vrais griffons qui suivaient les élèves et enfin une tête de lion d'où sortit un huit orné d'un petit poing.

Tous les membres d'Octo se regardèrent avec un grand sourire à ce moment là, et levèrent le poing simultanément.

Lily était bras dessus-dessous avec Marlène et Rémus, et souriait à pleine dent à Sirius ou James, ces deux là étaient l'un sur le dos de l'autre et gambadaient en chatonnant près de leurs amis, Alice hurlait en se cramponnant à Frank, Dorcas regardait Rémus et tenait Bilius par le bras (elle prétendit par la suite qu'en réalité, elle regardait vers Lily et Marlène), Peter criait à Mary de venir de derrière son appareil photo et James jeta son vif d'or si haut qu'il se perdit au milieu des feux d'artifices.

Fin du flash-back.

* * *

C'était ainsi qu'ils avaient été capturés. Ainsi que Lily avait quitté son école, sa maison et depuis cette joie et ce sourire essayait de se désengageait d'elle petit à petit. Laissant place à une solitude, une peur et une instabilité déroutante. Lily lisait la gazette chaque jour, voyait les dégâts chaque soir, rêvait toujours de malheurs, maléfices et hommes sans visage, elle se sentait moins en sécurité, loin de Dumbledore, loin des murs du château, loin de sa sœur, loin de son monde moldu… Elle se sentait seule et ne pas savoir de quoi demain sera fait, ôtait d'elle sa joie de vivre jour après jour. Elle tentait pourtant d'être reconnaissante, contente, heureuse. Elle riait avec Lyall, déridait Rémus, mais seule, tard le soir ou très tôt le matin, certains démons revenaient la narguer.

Severus revenait la hanter, ses mots et son regard revenaient l'écorcher. La maison de ces parents, ces souvenirs, le manque d'eux, le manque de porter avec elle quelque chose leur appartenant. Elle sentait qu'elle oubliait de plus en plus l'odeur de sa mère, la forme des sourcils de son père et elle avait peur, cette idée l'effrayait plus que son chagrin. Les oublier.

Sans parler des attaques, du danger, de Voldemort et de la situation précaire de la jeune adolescente. Elle secoua la tête gravement et regarda la photographie à laquelle elle sourit, en voyant la bouillie de Peter en gros plan, Marlène moins soucieuse, Rémus plus confiant et Sirius plus souriant.

Sirius… Sirius vivait sûrement un été bien plus dur qu'elle et elle se demanda si Rémus avait réussi à le joindre. Puis son regard s'attarda sur James, elle sourit inconsciemment à son rire contagieux et ne put s'empêcher de se demander si elle lui en voulait encore. Elle n'arrivait pas à le comprendre et cette situation était celle qui la déroutait au plus haut point.

James Potter était arrogant, un peu trop confiant, orgueilleux, joueur et prenait à malin plaisir à contredire, contrecarrer l'autorité et contrarier. Il était tout en contradiction, justement, une bravoure sans égale, un leader inné et un ami hors paire, il était d'une loyauté qu'elle n'avait jamais soupçonnée, et bien que son égo soit surdimensionné, il n'était pas égoïste. Elle se demanda comment un être aussi attentionné et protecteur envers Rémus qui était différent, pouvait être aussi dur et malveillant envers Severus. Comment il pouvait haïr les Serpentard, et sauver Severus, ou encore protéger Bartélémus Rowley ? Comment il pouvait sortir avec autant de filles, et pourtant aucune d'elle ne le haissait ? Il brisait des cœurs par milliers, mais aucune ne semblait lui en vouloir. Comment pouvait-il protéger tous les membres de l'Octo des mauvais sorts et pourtant en jeter lui-même quelques uns ? Comment pouvait-il prétendre vouloir sortir avec elle en le criant devant tout le monde avec un air si moqueur ? Faisait-il semblant ? Tentait-il encore de l'enrager, parce que comme il disait elle était mignonne énervée ? Ou était-il juste un garçon à qui il ne fallait pas dire non ? Etait-elle un défi ? Comment pouvaient donc autant de personnes lui dire que James ne se riait pas d'elle et pourtant il continuait à lui pourrir ses rendez-vous, ses journées et se moquer ouvertement d'elle ?

\- Lily ?

La jeune fille entendit toquer et s'empressa de sortir de sa bulle équivoque afin d'ouvrir la porte pour accueillir sa directrice de maison dans sa chambre.

\- Je sais pourquoi vous êtes là. Déclara Lily qui pensait que Lyall l'avait dénoncé.

\- Je ne crois pas.

\- Si, il vous a dit ce que j'ai fait cet après-midi, pas vrai ?

\- Et qu'avez-vous fait ? Demanda Minerva amusée.

\- Professeur, je…

Lily ressentit une colère nouvelle se former en elle. Elle avait réussit à se débrouiller seule pour ne pas se faire tuer toute l'année, avait aidé à vaincre des attaques d'un groupe de xénophobes sans adultes et depuis qu'elle était venue s'installer chez les Lupin, tout le monde était au petit soin avec elle. Tout le monde la traitait comme si elle était à nouveau cet objet fragile qui risquait de rouler en vrille et tout fracasser dans son chemin. Tout le monde prenait des pincettes et la prenait en pitié. En pitié de ne pas avoir de maison, de parents, de famille ou de stabilité. Mais, elle avait ! Elle avait sa dignité et sa force et ils devaient la laisser s'en sortir seule !

\- Je veux que vous arrêtiez, vous, professeur Dumbledore et Benjy et Emmeline et mes amis et même Potter ! Je veux que vous cessiez de me materner. Je ne suis plus un enfant et je pensais que vous aurez un peu plus confiance en mon jugement après toutes ces années.

Minerva Mcgonagal fixa Lily longtemps avant de hausser un sourcil et acquiescer. Son sourire narquois ne la quittait pas et Lily crut percevoir une fierté briller dans les prunelles bleus de sa directrice de maison.

\- Je vois. Alors qu'attendez-vous de tout ces gens ?

\- Je… Je ne sais pas. Chuchota Lily qui regrettait d'avoir autant paru révoltée.

\- Vous y réfléchirez alors. En attendant je suis venu vous voir pour vous proposer quelque chose, qui n'a aucun rapport avec vos activités.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu, à mardi prochain...**


	4. Chapitre 3 : Les frères d'or

**Bonjour, Ce chapitre est spécial pour moi. Un chapitre qui parle de vrai lien d'amitié, celle au-delà de mot, celle de loyauté sans faille.**

 **J'espère que vous aimerez !**

 **Disclaimer : Merci JKR, rien ne m'appartient à part mon obsession !**

* * *

 **Les frères d'or**

Il faisait chaud à l'extérieur et pourtant, il frissonnait.

Les murs étaient froids et pourtant, il voyait une sorte de fumée sortir d'eux. Il réalisa alors qu'il commençait à voir flou.

Rémus tournait en rond. Il était inquiet.

Il avait oublié. Il avait oublié comment se transformer en souffrant, parce qu'il avait passé son année accompagné de ces amis. Il avait oublié comment souffrir seul, il avait oublié à quoi ressemblaient la douleur et la longueur d'une nuit enfermé à triple tour. Il avait oublié comment il pouvait trainer sous des kilomètres de terre sans être entendu, sans qu'une âme n'entende son cri ou ne comprenne sa souffrance.

Il avait oublié et il en avait peur.

Il avait à nouveau peur, comme s'il devait redécouvrir la transformation, comme si cette année avait effacé le passé qu'il ne reconnaissait plus.

Que faisait-il pendant des heures, seul dans le noir à mâchouiller les murs, à taillader tout ce qu'il trouvait dans sa route ou sa tournée, à se mutiler et à hurler en se brisant la gorge, les côtes et le visage ? Que faisait-il, pendant des heures, autre que souffrir ? Il faisait comment avant ?

Il avait peur. Il avait peur du monstre à nouveau.

\- Gryffondor, mon œil !

Rémus aurait voulu avoir le courage de dire à James qu'il avait besoin de distraction. Il aurait voulu dire à Lily qu'il était inquiet qu'elle soit à seulement des mètres au dessus de lui, il aurait voulu dire à son père que le loup d'il y 'a une année ne ressemblait plus à celui de cette année. Le loup solitaire et meurtri qui se recroquevillait et s'autodétruisait n'était plus là.

Il y'avait un autre loup. Un loup qui savait qu'il pouvait avoir plus que des dizaines de cicatrices, qui gambadait et cabrillolait avec d'autres animaux, qui pouvait être assez distrait pour ne penser à manger, qui pouvait être fatigué sans s'être mordu juste en ayant couru. Il y'avait cet autre loup qui était moins dangereux, tout en étant plus hasardeux, car celui-là avait appris l'expansion.

\- Si je m'enfuyais et si j'étais plus fort et plus confiant ? Et si les sorts n'étaient plus suffisants pour me tenir captif ? Et si le loup en moi ne voulait plus être captif ? Si mon odorat s'était développé ? Et si j'attaquais Lily, l'étrangère au loup ? Comment Mcgonagal a-t-elle penser que la fille serait plus en sécurité ici, que dans le chemin de Traverse ? Ou dans l'Impasse du Tisseur ? Ici, il y'a un monstre !

Un monstre que tout le monde connaissait dans le voisinage le plus loin, un monstre qui faisait croire au sorcier que la maison des Lupins était hantée, tout comme ils croyaient la cabane Hurlante hantée.

Rémus Lupin était inquiet, Rémus Lupin avait peur et il passait des minutes à insulter le choixpeau de l'avoir berné, de lui avoir fait croire qu'il était un Gryffondor.

Il cessa de tourner en rond et vit Minerva Mcgonagal passer devant le perron et être accueillie par son père.

Rémus ne put s'empêcher de se demander quel était l'objet de cette visite. Il se posa plusieurs questions toutes aussi farfelues les unes que les autres et réussit tant bien que mal à oublier son état de fatigue et de peur.

Il se mit à tourner en rond à nouveau et fixa le plafond puis les trois petites fenêtres près du plafond. Il regarda ces barrières ensorcelées et se demanda s'il avait assez de force pour les détruire. Il secoua la tête vivement et chassa la voix du chaos, la voix du loup en lui. Soudain, son attention fut attirée à nouveau. Lily, Frank et Alice s'approchaient de sa maison, il s'éloigna en vitesse et pensa à ces amis à lui.

Pourquoi Sirius ne répondait pas faisant encore passer ces malheurs avant ceux des autres?

Pourquoi Peter préférait travailler ?

Pourquoi James avait une vie si bien tracée ?

Il sentit une pointe de culpabilité et se secoua.

Il aurait dû leur écrire. Il aurait dû leur dire.

\- J'ai besoin de vous, j'ai besoin de Cornedrue, de Patmol et Queudever.

Il s'assit sur le sol et sentit ses jambes s'affaiblir, il comprit que le soleil commencerait à se coucher et que peut-être ces amis ne se rendaient même pas compte que la pleine lune pointait.

\- J'ai besoin de savoir que Poudlard n'est pas une excuse, que même dehors, nous sommes maraudeurs. J'ai besoin d'espoir.

Il se mit à dessiner avec ces doigts fins et faibles sur le mur, les surnoms de chacun d'eux et pria l'univers pour que cette transformation soit aussi normale que possible. Il ricana, transformation normale. Il n'y avait rien de normal dans cette vie.

Il sentit ses bras lâcher et une fatigue s'emparer de lui.

Ses organes se dandinaient entre eux. Le soleil était encore là, ces rayons traversaient encore ces barrières au dessus de lui. Mais son corps lui n'avait pas besoin de noir total, pour commencer à en pâtir. D'abord les pieds, puis les mains, les jambes, les bras… Tout devenait lourd, soudain les fourmillements… Et les épaules devenaient accablantes, le dos se courbait, chaque vertèbre se décalait imperceptiblement mais si douloureusement, et il se tordait… Ses muscles piquaient, ils se tendaient, devenaient volumineux et durs à maitriser… Petit à petit, même respirer normalement devenait difficile. Il s'allongea à ras le sol et resta ainsi pendant de longues minutes, de très longues minutes…

Il leva les yeux au ciel et vit que le soleil filtrait encore… Il y avait encore une lumière.

* * *

Le lac ensoleillé reflétait un mirage difficile à éviter des yeux. Sirius le fixait sans en détacher les yeux et alors qu'il vaquait à ses pensées solitaires, il entendit une petite voix rire au loin. Cela faisait dix-sept jours et il n'était toujours pas sorti de sa torpeur. Il semblait vivre la vie d'un autre, et pourtant il ne semblait pas avoir volé la bonne vie.

Il continua de fixer l'eau claire en face de lui et tenta d'ignorer la voix autours de lui. Une voix remplie de joie et d'insouciance, comme si le monde n'était pas en guerre, comme si les gens ne mouraient pas et que les familles ne se déchiraient pas. Comme si le danger ne courait pas, comme si personne ne se retrouvait en cavale et que frères devenaient ennemis, voisins devenaient espions et amis devenaient rivaux.

Sa tête était lourde. Il voulait arrêter de penser autant et rentrer rire avec elle, mais il ne voulait pas la contaminer de lui. Pas elle. Pas si nouvelle.

Il secoua la tête, se cacha des yeux des autres et se transforma.

Patmol fera mieux passer le temps. Juillet sera moins long et solitaire pour le chien que pour l'humain. Il sortit de sa cachette et courut vers le lac où il planta son museau dans l'eau.

Il pataugea, sauta, se tortilla, se gratta le dos contre l'herbe, se jeta dans l'eau et puis se laissa tomber sur le gazon rêche.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et se livra au soleil, le soleil le sèchera. Le soleil sèche toute humidité, même celles des larmes…

Il pensa à Cornedrue et aboya.

Cornedrue le majestueux, Cornedrue le téméraire.

Celui qui la sauvé, celui qui les sauve, celui qui les sauvera tous.

Il mettait toute sa foi en lui, il mettait toute sa loyauté en lui et sa famille, tant qu'il pourra voir la lumière du jour.

Il roula sur le côté et papillonna autours du lac, jusqu'à ce que fatigue s'en suive.

Il se lécha le museau et pensa à Cornedrue. Il vit le soleil s'éloigner dans le ciel, encore une heure et ces rayons disparaitront, et le soleil partira, laissant place à un autre astre, alors il pensa à Lunard et son cœur se serra, il aurait tellement voulu lui expliquer... Mais, il devait les protéger, et protéger sa famille.

Il avait les mains liés, il se sentait impuissant dans sa propre vie, il ne pouvait rien faire, sauf être Patmol, pour une journée ou un été... En attendant !

* * *

James Potter sentait une boule se nouer dans la gorge. Il était figé sur place. A peine dix-sept jours qu'il était parti en vacance avec ses parents, mais il devait s'en aller, il devait retourner...

 _Flash-back_

Dès son arrivée de Poudlard, il entra dans son manoir où il fut accueilli par les rires de son père et deux hommes confortablement installés dans le bureau de Fleamont Potter.

Curieux, James s'était approché et sans y être invité se présenta aux hommes qui le saluèrent en retour.

\- Amaris Stebbins, je suis président du club des Bavbouls et voici mon frère Basil, il travaille au ministère au département des jeux et sports magiques.

\- Enchanté messieurs. Vous semblez inventer une sorte de jeu. Je peux ?

\- Ton fils s'intéresse déjà aux brevets saugrenus, Fleamont ?

Les trois hommes éclatèrent de rire sans que James ne comprenne la blague. Il haussa les épaules, sourit et s'approcha de son père.

\- Il tient l'invention de moi. Déclara Potter senior.

Il ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils et continua.

\- Bien qu'il n'aime pas utiliser les inventions de ces parents ! Ca coute une fortune ce Lissenplis, tu veux toujours pas l'essayer, James ?

\- Et paraitre guindé ? Non merci, cette tignasse plait aux filles.

Les hommes partirent dans un fou rire à nouveau et Basil hocha la tête pour approuver. Ils invitèrent le jeune Potter à se joindre à eux et lui parlèrent d'un nouveau sport en coordination avec des sorciers vivant à Monaco. James finit par se calmer et écouta attentivement les amis de son père parler de quille, de manche à balai, de voiture volante et de combinaisons farfelues qui lui donnèrent plein d'idée pour ces prochaines farces. Ils burent du thé, s'attardèrent encore une heure, fixèrent rendez-vous à des adresses que James ne reconnut pas et prirent congé.

\- Tes passe-temps sont divertissants papa.

\- Tu crois ?

James fixa son père et vit une lueur qu'il ne connaissait que très bien. Il se demanda si cette nouvelle coordination magique reposait réellement que sur des jeux de sorciers à inventer. Après tout son père, vivait une vie bien plus secrète et un rythme bien plus trépignant qu'il ne laissait paraitre.

\- Et bien tant mieux si tu trouves ça amusant. Car c'est pour cette invention que je compte aller discuter avec nos chers confrères là-bas et découvrir le pays par la même occasion, tu en dis quoi James ?

\- De quoi ?

\- De voyager avec ta mère et moi à Monaco ?

\- Nous partons quand ?

\- Ce soir. J'ai déjà l'itinéraire, le service du Portoloin et notre correspondant qui nous attendra dans deux heures, à…

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur un parchemin.

\- A saint-michel.

Les Potter plièrent bagage le même soir et James découvrit un nouveau monde. Il découvrit une vraie ville ensoleillée, un vrai semblant d'été, une petite communauté et seulement dix sorciers recensés dans ce petit pays qui était tout en construction.

Le ministère se trouvait dans l'un des bâtiments en construction qui n'aura jamais d'autorisation, puisqu'il faisait parti du patrimoine. Leur maison avait une vue magnifique sur la plage et son monde paraissait soudain si lointain.

Son père passa ses journées à rencontrer des personnalités, pendant que sa mère et son chien puis lui découvraient le pays.

Elle l'emmena acheter des vêtements moldus et il prit un malin plaisir à être le plus voyou possible. Ils firent tout Saint Michel à pied où il s'amusa à inventer un nombre incroyable de farce, elle le conduisit vers le circuit du Grand prix Monaco qui s'était achevé en Mai dernier, ils prirent des photos de Ferrari et ce fut le seul moment où Euphémia Potter réussit à voir son fils motus et bouche-bée. James fut vraiment conquis par ces joyaux de machines moldus qui roulaient et ils rencontrèrent même un concourant Anglais qui ne fut pas qualifié et James fut prit d'un fou rire quand le hasard fit que ce dernier se prénommait Evans, Bob Evans.

Ils visitèrent l'Eglise sainte-Charles un soir. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'Opéra, un autre puis vers le Casino, une autre soirée. Euphémia, Fleamont et James passèrent des vacances inoubliables, chacun pour des raisons différentes.

James restait émerveillé par ce monde et réalisa que les moldus avaient bien plus de choses à portée de main que les sorciers. Ils étaient plus lent, certes, mais vivaient plus de divertissements. Ils étaient moins indépendants, mais dépendaient de choses innovantes et amusantes. Leur monde paraissait presque plus magique.

Un matin, il promenait le petit chien de sa mère sur les bords de la plage de Larvotto, quand il se sentit soudainement léger. Loin des Lautus, de Poudlard, Voldemort et la guerre. Ici, tout paraissait simple, vivant, en cours de création, encore nouveau et frais. Il avait ce sentiment de frôler le sable d'une autre planète, de respirer l'air d'une autre atmosphère. Il faisait beau, il y avait un boucan fou de vacanciers, des râles de vagues et des filles à moitié nues qui le firent perdre son chemin.

James sourit de son égarement.

\- T'as vu John Doe. Elles vont me rendre fou. Ah ! Et puis toi, tu n'es pas Patmol, tu peux ne pas comprendre.

Deux jeunes filles s'approchèrent de lui, le toisèrent comme s'il était fou et se mirent à glousser.

\- Bon, c'est déjà ça. Je plais hors Poudlard aussi. Ah tu ne sers à rien, si Patmol était là…

Soudain, un son attira son attention. Un son d'horloge. Une horloge indiquant l'heure, mais aussi la date. James écarquilla les yeux et se frappa le front. Comment avait-il pu à ce point oublier son monde ? Comment avait-il pu à ce point oublier ces amis ?

Il entra à la maison où ils logeaient et s'empressa de prendre son miroir.

\- Sirius tu es là ? Sirius !

Après plusieurs minutes d'essai, il fut interrompu par sa mère.

\- James ?

\- J'n'arrive pas à joindre Sirius.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Euh… C'est l'anniversaire de Rémus, et j'avais promis que je serai là pour eux. Maman est-ce qu'on peut rentrer aujourd'hui, s'il te plait ?

\- Mais ton père n'a pas encore fini ses affaires.

\- Mais s'il te plait, ce sont mes amis, ils comptent sur moi. Je ne peux pas les laisser tomber, quand même !

\- Ce n'est qu'un anniversaire James !

\- Oui, mais c'est comme ça que ça commence. D'abord un anniversaire, ensuite un mariage, ensuite nos enfants ne se connaitront même pas ! C'est ça que tu veux ? Que je ne connaisse pas la fille de Sirius, et le fils de Rémus ? Peter, lui, je crois qu'il ne veut pas d'enfants.

\- Bon, je présume que nous pouvons entrer avant lui.

\- Tu es géniale ! Pour te récompenser je te donnerai plein de petits enfants !

\- Commence par trouver une femme qui te supporte fiston.

\- Aie ! Ça fait mal, ça !

\- Au point de te freiner ?

\- Oh non !

James Potter passa leur départ et leur trajet à penser à Rémus. Comment avait-il pu le laisser tomber ? La pleine nuit commencera dans quelques heures. Comment avait-il pu à ce point négliger leur rendez-vous mensuel ? Et surtout comment n'avait-il pas encore trouvé de solution pour le rejoindre chez lui ?

La première pleine lune de Rémus, depuis que les garçons ont commencé à se transformer et il ne comptait pas laisser leur ami seul, même s'il devait aller chercher Sirius et Peter lui-même de Merlin savait où.

\- J'arrive mon petit Lunard.

 _Fin du flash-back._

A peine arrivé, James jetait ses affaires par terre et entrait dans le salon.

\- Alfie ! J'ai faim ! Je dois prendre des forces.

L'elfe de maison sortit sa petite tête de derrière un canapé et lança un regard hautain à son maitre.

\- Et vous désirez manger qui aujourd'hui ?

Euphémia Potter éclata de rire.

\- Au fond, il n'y a que cet elfe qui sache te répondre. Remonte ta valise fiston.

\- Pas maintenant, s'il te plait, il faut que… Oh ! J'ai du courrier.

James prit les deux enveloppes et monta dans sa chambre en courant. Il entra dans son espace personnel, enleva ses espadrilles d'un coup de pied désinvolte et se jeta sur son lit. Il remarqua un châle de Gryffondor et s'empressa d'aller le toucher. Soudain, il se rappela, cet habit appartenait à Sirius quand il était passé.

Il revint vers la première enveloppe qui ne contenait pas de nom.

« James,

J'espère que tes vacances se passent bien et je m'en veux de t'écrire pour te déranger, mais je sais que tu es la seule personne capable de rendre son sourire ou juste faire parler ton meilleur ami.

Je voudrai d'abord te remercier une nouvelle fois, ainsi que ton père de m'avoir offert cette protection et ce foyer, et je vous serai toujours reconnaissante ; mon mari travaille avec des moldus certes, mais au moins, il ne court aucun danger avec eux et dora a tout ce dont elle a besoin ici.

Voilà, si tu es de retour en Angleterre, tu pourrais peut-être contacter mon cousin et essayer de le sortir de son mutisme, il ne parle que pour discuter et rire avec ma fille qui en passant à trois ans, donc autant dire qu'il ne parle pas aux adultes et se cache.

Il y a plusieurs lettres non ouvertes et je n'ose pas les lui jeter sous le nez pour qu'il les ouvre, mais deux d'entres elles sont de Rémus Lupin et je crois d'après ce qu'il me racontait est l'un de vos amis. Il ne lui parle pas non plus et je ne sais plus quoi faire. Ça fait dix-sept jours et je ne sais plus comment l'aider.

J'espère vraiment que tu excuseras mon intrusion, mais le voir ainsi me brise le cœur.

La mère de Dora. »

James relut la lettre plusieurs fois et ne put s'empêcher de remarquer, qu'il n'y avait à aucun moment le prénom de son ami ou celui de la femme qui écrit.

Il redescendit en courant, entendit vaguement sa mère gronder, ouvrit sa valise au beau milieu du séjour, farfouilla, s'attira la foudre de sa mère, suivie par l'elfe qui piaillait caché derrière ses jambes, prit un habit enroulant un objet rectangulaire, présenta sa main en excuse et remonta s'enfermer dans la chambre.

Il déballa son T-shirt des Canons de Chudley à la recherche de son miroir. Cela faisait, dix-sept jours qu'il tentait de joindre Sirius avec, et ce dernier n'avait daigné lui répondre qu'une fois et avait montré l'enfant de trois ans qui dormait sur son genou, puis avait haussé la tête en signalant à James qu'il ne pouvait pas lui parler. Mais James Potter, en avait assez de ménager son ami, James Potter n'aimait pas l'indifférence ou même qu'on lui dise non.

\- Sirius !

Aucune réponse.

\- Sirius !

James répéta l'action à plusieurs reprises avant d'avoir une réponse et ce que Sirius laissa entrevoir lui hérissa la peau. Il sortit de la maison en vitesse et agita sa baguette afin d'héler le Magicobus.

\- Vite !

* * *

 **Non, je n'ai pas perdu la tête de m'arrêter là, mais la suite est une autre histoire...**

 **Merci de vos compliments.**

 **Merci à JLTrashGirl, Gryffinbines, Madalidu170, SperoPatronea, FiniteBlack... Merci pour votre fidélité. Merci pour vos mots. Merci pour tout. **

**Je dédie ce chapitre à une inconditonnelle fan des Maraudeurs comme moi, à une personne qui a besoin de magie et de savoir que les liens forts en amitié comme celui-là existe, une personne qui j'espère verra plus de lumière derrière ces mots et les miens, je dédie ce chapitre à Andrea, alias SACHASTIRED. Je sais que nous nous connaissons qu'à travers cette interface mais ton histoire m'a touchée, j'admire ton courage d'en parler haut et fort et sache que les mots sont viles et blessants, le "bully" est facile mais "Creation vs Criticism" ces gens qui te veulent plus bas que terre, ne sont pas capable de créer le 1/100eme de ce que tu fais, ne les écoute pas, n'écoute personne d'autre que la voix au fond qui te dit que tu vaux mieux que tout ça. **

**A la semaine prochaine, Potterfreaks !**


	5. Chapitre 4 : En cavale

**Bonsoir Potterheads,**

 **Merci à Sachastired et OliviaParkison pour vos reviews. **

**Merci à tout le reste du monde qui lit en savourant.**

 **Continuons...**

* * *

 **En cavale**

 _Flash-back_

Sirius déposa sa valise sur le perron de 12 Square Grimmaurd et inspira profondément en fermant les yeux.

Il pensait à Mcgonagal… Ou du moins, il tentait de penser à ces conseils, à leur plan, à ce secret qu'il avait gardé toute l'année et que ces amis ne connaissaient qu'à moitié. Il pensa à Dumbledore et tenta tant bien que mal de ne pas penser au reste.

« Gryffondor Sirius ! Tu es un Gryffondor ! »

En descendant du Poudlard Express, cette même soirée, Sirius n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître son père. Il était venu lui-même les chercher, son frère et lui, à la gare. Sirius émit un rictus. Ce geste qui pouvait être pris pour de l'attention envers ses enfants n'était en réalité, qu'une manière de bien tenir ses derniers en laisse et surveiller de très près le très valeureux Regulus Black.

Sirius ne parla pas durant tout le trajet, se contentant de jouer avec sa baguette dans sa poche. Il ne remarqua pas les regards intrigués de Regulus, ni le ton moins hautain et moins assuré qu'utilisait son père. Si Sirius avait écouté, il aurait compris qu'Orion Black avait peut-être des appréhensions.

Arrivés, Orion entra en premier, suivi par Regulus qui donna sa valise à Kreattur, leur elfe de maison. Sirius, lui, regarda la porte et resta sur son pan ce qui semblait être une éternité, alors Orion revint sur ses pas.

\- Rentre Sirius. Ces sales moldus pourront nous voir...

\- Et ?

\- Tu veux que je me mette à jeter des sorts partout ?

\- Un Oubliette ? Ou Un Avada ?

\- Ah ! Je me disais bien avoir entendu la voix de l'ingratitude. Regulus viens, nous avons des invités. Sirius, merci de faire ton cirque dans ta chambre. Lança Walburga sans un regard de plus vers son aîné.

\- Qui est à la maison ? Demanda Sirius.

Orion regarda son fils avec hésitation. Sirius vit cette expression et ne comprit pas sur le coup, jamais son père ne semblait si peu confiant.

\- Les Malefoy, Monsieur Selwyne et Monsieur Macmillan.

\- Macmillan ? Macmillan, comme le père des ordures qui m'ont torturé, il n'y a même pas un mois ? Selwyne ? Comme Selwyne le père du gars qui a passé l'année à embobiner Regulus, celui qui a accusé ton propre fils de s'attaquer aux gens ? Celui qui a torturé des né-m…

Sirius se tut soudainement ; aucun son ne sortait plus de sa bouche. Tiré par le col de sa chemise vers une salle où il fut enfermé, il n'entendait plus rien sauf le son de son cœur qui battait la chamade. Orion Black, ferma la porte, les volets et insonorisa la pièce par un geste de baguette, puis pivota vers son aîné.

\- SIRIUS ORION BLACK !

Sirius le regarda le cœur toujours battant, il savait ce qui l'attendait à présent, il savait que prononcer ces mots causerait sa sentence ultime. N'était-ce pas ce qu'il voulait ? Orion fit un autre geste de sa baguette et Sirius sut qu'il pouvait parler à nouveau mais il ne fit rien, attendant la déferlante de son géniteur.

\- Tu es un Black et je peux comprendre que tu n'apprécies pas la violence des fois, mais tu es un BLACK ! Ces hommes ne sont pas responsables de ce que font leurs fils !

\- Ah bien sûr que non ! Ils ne le sont pas, ils sont carrément les complices !

\- Ce sont des gens important ! Ce sont nos amis ! Tu n'es qu'un enfant, tu ne comprends rien !

\- Des gens importants ! Au point de vendre les corps de ta famille pour eux ! Mettre à leur disposition nos corps à mutiler, tu veux que je te raconte ce qu'a fait exactement Edouard Macmillan à ton ainée, tu veux que je te raconte comment Regulus est traité depuis qu'Alastor l'a fait passé pour un agresseur sans cœur ! Tu veux que je te raconte le nombre de fois où Reg s'est retrouvé sans nourriture parce qu'ils le traitent comme un paria aussi ! Comme vous m'avez fait ! Tu sais quoi ? Autant nous rendre prostitué Regulus et moi ! Autant nous faire porter des robes et vendre nos…

\- Tais-toi ! Tu m'obliges au Silencio, Sirius ! Cesse tes jérémiades, tu es un homme et lui aussi ! Il faut cesser de pleurnicher et savoir se comporter dignement ! Ton frère ne se plaint pas à tout bout de champ lui ! Comporte-toi, comme un fils digne de cette maison ou Morgan m'en soit témoin je m'alignerai aux méthodes de ta mère.

Sirius toisa Orion Black sans ciller. Pourtant, tous les membres de son corps tremblaient, son cœur battait à tout rompre, mais sa haine dépassait la peur, sa rancune dépassait sa douleur de tout perdre et sa volonté dépassait sa crainte de l'inconnu. Le jeune garçon de seize ans avait passé son année à correspondre avec sa cousine Andromeda et son oncle Alphard, il savait qu'il avait une décision à prendre, il savait qu'il devait être le digne Gryffondor que sa famille refusait qu'il soit. Habiter dans une maison qui prônait le mal, une maison qui encourageait la terreur et qui ne se nourrissait que de mépris, de racisme et de bigoterie était au dessus de ces forces, de ces croyances et de son pouvoir. Mais il avait aussi parlé à Mcgonagal, et elle lui avait offert plus, il pouvait faire plus, il pouvait faire une différence s'il pouvait encore… S'il pouvait encore !

Son père le voyant calme ôta le sort à nouveau.

\- NON !

\- Non ? Demanda son père calmement.

\- NON !

\- Non quoi ?

\- Ne rêvez pas, je ne serai jamais ce que vous voulez que je sois.

\- Alors, tu ne me laisses pas le choix. Lança son père en retroussant les manches de sa chemise.

Sirius toisait son père, la main cramponné sur sa baguette. Mais Orion Black fut plus rapide.

\- « Impero ». Lança-t-il.

Sirius s'attendait à tout autre sort que celui-ci. Il pensait saigner, il pensait se tordre, se blesser, se faire gifler ou même se faire accrocher par les pieds, mais pas se faire manipuler. Il retroussa le nez de dédain, mais la véhémence et la force de son père étaient plus coriace. Il sentit son esprit quitter son corps, il regardait son père, ressentait cette haine, mais n'arrivait plus à savoir ce qu'il devait faire. Orion redirigea sa baguette vers son fils et lança à nouveau.

\- « Impero ».

Sirius s'écroula sur le sol, au pied de son père et une voix profonde murmura à son cerveau d'embrasser les chaussures de son père. Il s'exécuta, puis se leva et baissa la tête, son père le suivit et le poussa à l'extérieur de la pièce.

\- Tu rentres au salon, tu salues tout le monde avec joie et tu montes dans ta chambre. Aboya Orion Black.

Sirius s'exécuta. Il salua tout ce beau monde, il sourit mais resta muet. Il s'éloigna quelques moments et fixa longtemps Eugène Macmillan ; le père d'Emily Macmillan. Il le toisa, l'analysa et sentit son pouls dérailler, au moment de sortir du salon, il intercepta une phrase du père d'Alastor Selwyne.

\- Des amis à mon fils ont dit que certains Gryffondors l'ont piégé, j'attends avec impatience de trouver leur nom et les enterrer vivant un à un… Apparemment, les sang-purs ont perdu la tête à vouloir se mêler de tout ça… Comme le Potter…

Soudain, une explosion s'entendit et tous les regards se tournèrent vers Orion et Sirius. Sirius sortit en courant, mais sa mère le suivit. Il détala comme un lièvre vers sa chambre mais Walburga réussit à l'attraper par la cheville, le saisissant sans ménagement et le faisant tomber sur les marches des escaliers. Elle l'attrapa par les pieds et le porta comme une vulgaire chaussette, quand elle reçut son pied au visage. Walburga poussa un cri étouffé et Sirius tomba sur le sol de l'étage, il rampa, se leva, attrapa la poignée de la porte et entra s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

L'adrénaline à son comble, il ne pensa à rien. Il devait reprendre sa valise et s'en aller, s'en aller le plus vite, le plus loin possible. Mais une voix au fond de lui, lui intimait de descendre. Orion Black contrôlait encore son cerveau… Il devait s'en défaire.

\- Potter avait dit l'autre ! Potter… Ils savent que James est mêlé à ça ! Il faut prévenir James !

Malheureusement pour lui avant qu'il ne trouve de réponse, la porte de sa chambre explosa.

Il en avait parlé longuement à Andy, il avait planifié toute l'année et elle l'avait dissuadé. Il avait encore trop à perdre, il n'était pas majeur comme elle, et il serait facilement trouvable. Il pouvait encore jouer le jeu, disait-elle, il était fort, il pouvait encore encaisser et sauver son petit frère par la même occasion. Sa correspondance avec son oncle aussi avait aidé Sirius à ne pas fuir ce monde depuis Noël dernier, depuis que sa propre mère avait déchiré sa chaire, depuis le « Sellaripum »…

Mais se retrouver face à ses géniteurs et supporter une fois de plus ce qu'il haissait par-dessus tout dans ce monde, devenait au-dessus de ses forces. Qu'on le traite d'impulsif si voulu, Sirius ne semblait plus d'accord avec les mots d'Andromeda ni d'oncle Alphard, encore moins ceux de Mcgonagal. Sirius les avait même oublié à cet instant, ne pensant plus à rien, ressentant du feu volcanique menacer de faire irruption de sa cage thoracique.

\- Tu crois faire quoi maintenant ? Souligna Walburga avec un rire démentiel.

\- Euh, je ne sais pas… Envoyer mon père en prison pour avoir utiliser un Impardonnable sur son fils ? déclara Sirius avec un regard fou. Un Imperium, bon sang ! Vous êtes barge !

Puis contre toute attente, il éclata de rire. Un rire sadique à l'idée d'enfermer son père ou un rire nerveux à l'idée de mourir tué par sa mère. Car oui, il y pensait… Il l'en croyait capable. Il n'y avait pas pire pour un enfant que de savoir sa mère capable de se débarrasser de lui.

Il leva sa baguette vers elle, sans même quitter celle-ci du regard. Et contrairement à d'habitude, elle ne leva pas la sienne.

\- Allez mère, bats-le, ce fils ingrat, je te laisse une dernière chance avant de foutre le camp.

« Une dernière chance. Retiens-moi, bats-toi pour moi ou bats-moi !»

Ils se toisèrent et la douleur fulgurante au cœur de Sirius s'agrandit. Cette personne était sensée l'aimer plus qu'elle-même, cette femme était sensée le protéger et le chérir, lui donner ses organes si besoin s'en créait. Les yeux de Sirius se remplirent de larmes, mais qu'il en soit damné s'il laissait cette femme voir ses faiblesses.

\- Cesse de faire le martyre et sors d'ici ! Intima-t-elle d'une voix froide.

\- Avec joie. Lança-t-il d'une voix aigue.

Walburga le suivit et le vit récupérer sa valise. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, elle avait ordonné à ce garçon de sortir de la chambre, mais il semblerait qu'il ait prit un plus grand pas vers la sortie. La baguette toujours à la main, sans s'arrêter, Sirius tira sa valise et claqua la porte du 12 Square Grimmaurd, se promettant de ne plus jamais y mettre les pieds, même si sa vie en dépendait !

Sirius ne remarqua pas son frère qui le surveillait avec peur par la fenêtre, il ne remarqua pas son père qui faisait diversion dans le salon prétendant que tous ces bruits résultaient de la maladresse de leur elfe de maison qui avait marché sur des jouets explosifs de leurs enfants et qu'il insista à grand coup de baguette sur la table que ce dernier recevra la correction qu'il faut.

Sirius ne vit plus sa mère, cette bonne femme revenir faire face à sa tapisserie, la fixer pendant à peine quelques secondes avant de brûler son nom. Il ne vit pas sa cousine Narcissa qui surveillait d'un œil ferme tous les membres de la famille et qui l'aperçut derrière l'un des rideaux du salon, quitter la maison familiale. Il ne la vit pas changer de regard, il ne vit pas que derrière le rideau, elle avait transformé son regard glacial en un autre plus doux. Elle ferma les yeux et respira longuement. D'abord Andromeda et maintenant Sirius.

Lucius posa une main sur son épaule, elle se retourna vers lui tout sourire et s'empressa de s'éloigner de la fenêtre pour qu'il ne remarque rien.

Sirius marchait sans s'arrêter, les jambes tremblantes, les mains moites, l'esprit vide, le cœur battant et les yeux humides. Il marcha sans s'arrêter ce qui lui sembla une éternité, il marcha en essayant de penser mais son esprit était vide. Il devait voir James. Il devait aller chez James, mais James Potter n'était pas chez lui. James Potter était en voyage avec ces parents. Qu'allait-il devenir ? Il n'avait même pas d'argent, il n'avait pas où aller, il n'avait même pas de repère, il ne savait même pas dans quelle ville il se trouvait.

Sirius s'assit sur un banc vide et resta ainsi pendant des heures. La rue était déserte, il ne se ferait pas remarquer. Pensa-t-il.

« Tu vas dormir où maintenant ? Tu n'as pas d'argent pour prendre le train et aller chez Peter, tu ne peux pas aller chez Rémus, il accueille déjà Lily, Marlène n'en parlons même pas, son père risque de vous jeter par-dessus un bus, Frank, tu ne sais plus où il habite. La maison de James… Tu pourrais aller, leur elfe y est. Tu pourrais y aller. »

Sirius sentit la peur le paralyser, il n'avait pas de plan. Après avoir passé l'année à tout planifier, il avait fini par ne plus en pouvoir et son impulsivité avait eu raison de lui, il avait fini par quitter la famille mais sans savoir où aller ni comment. Il ouvrit sa valise, farfouilla dedans à la recherche de n'importe quel pièce qui l'aiderait à s'en sortir, alors il tomba sur le miroir de James. Le miroir que James utilisait pour communiquer avec sa mère et qu'il lui avait donné pour qu'il se joigne tout le temps.

« Appelle-le bon sang, c'est ton meilleur ami. Arrête avec ta fierté ! »

Il ferma les yeux et attendit que le vent d'été vienne le réveiller.

 _Fin du flashback._

* * *

Sirius se tint la tête et gémit. Cela faisait dix-sept jours qu'il avait fuis, et à aucun moment, il ne pensa que sa famille pouvait l'atteindre à nouveau.

Il ferma les yeux et attendit. Il attendit James. James l'avait vu, il le trouverait. James avait vu dans le miroir.

James Potter descendit du Magicobus, s'apprêtant à courir pour aider son ami, quand il entendit un crac. Il se tourna, levant sa baguette en l'air, ne souciant pas le moins du monde de tomber sur un moldu.

Il était dans un quartier moldu, un quartier qu'il ne connaissait pas bien, mais il savait que dès qu'il verrait le pont, il saurait où trouver son ami. Alors, peu lui importait que les autres le voient, il venait d'entendre quelqu'un transplanner, il avait réagi.

\- Range ta baguette ! Tu crois aller où comme ça ?

James souffla, puis laissa passer la panique. Il était avec elle, elle ne laisserait jamais rien leur arriver.

\- Maman, c'est Sirius !

\- J'avais deviné. Il n'y a pas d'anniversaire pas vrai ? Dis-moi ce qui se passe !

\- Je crois qu'ils ont été attaqués ! Andromeda m'a envoyé une lettre et je crois qu'elle a été interceptée... Je l'ai appelé du miroir et... Il saigne, il fait noir.

\- Et tu comptais venir seul ? Tu comptais aller t'aventurer seul ? Tu es complètement inconscient ou quoi ? Tu ne sais même pas comment y aller !

\- Mais maman, tu es fatiguée !

\- Et cinq fois plus forte que toi pourtant, maintenant où est ta cape ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas ramené !

\- Tu vois à quoi ça sert de faire un plan avec un adulte ? Suis-moi.

Elle dirigea la baguette vers lui, il sentit un étrange courant d'air et un liquide froid glisser sur lui.

\- Tu fais exactement ce que je dis et à la moindre impulsivité je te pétrifie, tu m'entends ?

\- Oui.

\- Allez cours maintenant !

Ils coururent main dans la main, puis sur le pied du pont, entre l'exacte endroit ou commençait le pont et se finissait de verser la rivière, Euphémia Potter se tourna vers son fils.

\- Ferme les yeux et fonce, même si tu sens que c'est glacial. Ne t'arrête surtout pas, tu dois traverser en même temps que moi.

\- Oui.

Ils traversèrent cet espace qui donna l'impression à James d'avoir traversé un Iceberg, il eut si froid qu'il eut le reflexe de ramener ses mains tout prés de son corps, pour se tordre et se réchauffer, mais Euphémia resserra l'étreinte autours de sa main et cria quelque chose qu'il n'eut pas le temps d'interpréter. Soudain, la sensation se dissipa, la chaleur revint et la vue s'obstrua. De la fumée, beaucoup de fumée et deux corps allongés étaient tout ce qu'il réussit à déchiffrer.

\- Comment ont-ils pu ? Comment ont-ils su… ? Marmonna la mère du jeune homme.

Euphémia Potter s'approcha d'eux, elle s'accroupit et tâta les pouls en interdisant à son fils de s'approcher.

\- « Homenum revelio ».

Personne ne bougea mais un troisième corps apparut un peu plus loin. Allongé à ras le sol et essayant d'attirer l'attention des Potter. James courut et s'assit près de lui en essayant de sourire.

\- Andy… Andro… Bella.

\- «Expecto patronum»! Cria Euphémia

Un immense renne jaillit de la baguette de la grande sorcière, d'un argenté si brillant et net que James hésita à aller le caresser. Le renne leva sa tête et se tourna vers son instigatrice.

\- Nous sommes au Vauxhall Bridge, dans le hulot 11, nous avons besoin de renfort… James est avec moi. Trois corps blessés mais vivants et une personne portée disparue !

* * *

 **Ce sera tout pour ce chapitre,**

 **A la semaine prochaine.**


	6. Chapter 5 : Dans la peau d'un sauveur

**Dans la peau d'un sauveur**

\- Bonsoir professeur.

\- Bonsoir Minerva. Je suis navré de vous importuner durant vos vacances, joli jardin que vous avez confectionné ici.

\- Merci, mais je pense que nous avons des choses plus importantes à discuter que mon jardin. Tenez.

Minerva tendit une tasse de thé au professeur Dumbledore tout en tapant d'un pied, elle n'était pas connue pour être impatiente, mais le voir ainsi débarquer chez elle au lieu de communiquer avec l'ordre ne lui donnait pas matière à temporiser.

\- Merci. Evidemment… Alors, Fleamont Potter a encore une fois besoin de nous.

\- Fleamont ?

\- Oui… Vous vous attendiez à ce que je dise autre chose ?

\- Je pensais qu'il était en déplacement à Monaco.

\- Les Potter sont entrés en urgence hier et heureusement que le jeune James l'a fait, sinon je me demande combien de victimes nous aurions eu.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- J'ai besoin des dons de guérisseuses de votre amie, sans que ça n'arrive à Sainte-mangouste, et je ne peux pas non plus en parler à Poppy Pomfresh.

\- De qui s'agit-il professeur ?

\- Ce sont des personnes qui attendent dehors cachés sous la cape empruntée à Maugrey.

Minerva fronça les sourcils, puis se leva avec grâce, elle traversa son salon, ouvrit la porte menant à son jardin et la franchit en vitesse pour accueillir les blessés.

\- « Homenum Revelio ». Déclara Dumbledore derrière elle.

\- Bonsoir Professeur. Déclara Ted Tonks.

\- Appelez-moi donc Minerva, Ted. Vous avez quitté Poudlard depuis un moment. Oh ! C'est votre fille ?

\- En effet.

\- Où est Andromeda ?

Albus et Ted regardèrent la grande brune devant eux quand Nymphadora Tonks poussa un gémissement

\- Pauvre chou, de quoi souffre-t-elle ?

\- De sorts informulés que nous n'avons pas encore réussis à détecter.

\- Bien j'appelle Adeline tout de suite, entrez-donc.

Dumbledore resta derrière eux et jeta tous les sorts possibles afin de protéger la maison et de la rendre tout aussi inaccessible auprès des sorciers non désirables, qu'auprès des passeurs. Il resta un moment devant la porte à réaliser à quel point ils avançaient dans cette guerre et cette pensée le rendit plus déterminé que jamais. L'ordre apprendra une nouvelle ce soir-même.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un hibou béqua la fenêtre du salon de Minerva et cette dernière sut que son amie était arrivée.

\- Albus… nous pouvons lui faire confiance, croyez-moi.

\- Minerva, la sœur de ma femme a attaqué cette dernière, croyez-moi-même la famille ne fait plus partie des cercles de confiance dans notre ère.

Minerva tendit un énième gâteau à Ted qui avait été remis sur pied par Albus et Fleamont et fut attristée malgré elle par cette remarque. Ce gentil garçon avait été si doué à l'époque de Poudlard, il aurait pu faire une carrière incroyable dans tous les domaines, mais pour une différence d'ancêtres et le « culot » d'avoir « souillée » une Black, le voilà réduit à la fuite, à des petits boulots et à des sorts jetés à sa propre fille par la tante de cette dernière.

Albus se leva et jeta un sort à Ted, mais ne put en faire de même pour Nymphadora de peur que le mélange de sort, lui fasse plus de mal que de bien.

\- Vous vous prénommez Martin Gamp et votre fille Dorothy. Vous direz que vous avez échappé à des mangemorts, le reste elle n'a pas besoin de savoir, dites juste que votre fille a été touchée.

\- Bien.

Ted se tourna vers le miroir et vit encore une fois un reflet différent. Il changeait d'apparence si souvent qu'il détestait le goût du Polynectar, il détestait ce sort que seul Dumbledore semblait maitriser, il haissait les miroirs et avait même débloqué une peur irrationnel d'oublier à quoi ressemblait le vrai Ted.

Albus alla ouvrir, pendant que Minerva plaçait Nymphadora dans sa chambre. Adeline monta sans poser de questions, et resta longtemps auprès de la directrice de Gryffondor et la jeune enfant blessée. Ted tonks voulait monter à plusieurs reprises, mais Albus Dumbledore lui avait ordonné de rester près de lui, afin de lui préparer une énième potion qui l'aiderait à se calmer.

\- Je dois sortir ou monter voir ma fille. Je dois sortir, je dois faire quelque chose.

\- Vous ferez plus de mal que de bien. Andromeda vous a demandé de protéger Dora, c'est tout ce que vous pouvez faire pour l'instant, nous on se chargera du reste.

\- Qui ça vous ?

\- Ted, je pense qu'il est temps que je vous parle d'une organisation qui ne plait ni à Voldemort…

\- Ne dites pas son nom…

Dumbledore esquissa un léger rictus en voyant son interlocuteur frissonner.

\- Ni à la ministre elle-même. Mais je vous confierai ce secret qui je pense vous aidera et moi-même pour l'occasion.

\- Vous me faites confiance à ce point ?

\- Ted, ce n'est plus question de confiance à présent, mais de clan et vous êtes définitivement une victime de l'autre clan… Je vous offre mon aide et celui de l'ordre.

\- Merci.

\- Bien, vous rappelez-vous de votre cinquième année ?

\- Cinquième année, c'était en 1968, euh… Oui…

\- Vous rappelez-vous d'un évènement marquant ?

\- En cinquième année. Euh, il y'en avait pas mal à vrai dire.

\- Justement… Et pas mal seulement de connus, mais en réalité, c'était bien pire.

\- Les disparitions et les morts non élucidés.

\- Oui, le premier ministre moldu avait reçu le notre à cette époque et pour la première fois, nous avons été en coalition avec les moldus en dérogeant au code international du secret magique. Nobby Leach, vous vous rappelez un peu de son histoire non ?

\- Et comment ? Le premier né-moldu à avoir eu le poste de ministre de la magie.

\- Effectivement. Mais ce que vous ignorez et ce qui n'a pas été dépeint dans les journaux était que ce dernier avait été obligé de céder sa place parce que quelques amis de Voldemort avaient commencé à menacer encore plus de gens… Ils avaient déclaré une guerre au ministre que tant qu'il aurait cet emploi, le pauvre Nobby était indirectement responsable de la mort de tout moldu ou né-moldu qui croiseront le chemin de ces sorciers purs. Vous me direz, il était ministre, il aurait pu les congédier à Azkaban pour menace ou pour terrorisme, et bien figurez-vous que lorsqu'il avait essayé de le faire, tout le monde au ministre était sous le coude d'Abraxas Malefoy. Chaque membre du magenmagot qui pouvait épauler Nobby, avait quelque chose à perdre, une menace qu'il craignait, un Imperium qui planait sur lui ou même un membre de la famille pris en otage. La situation dura longtemps avant que Nobby n'abdique, et à ce moment-là, j'étais le seul à ne pas craindre Voldemort ni son armée… Je n'ai rien à perdre me dira-t-on.

Ted fixait Dumbledore avec un intérêt nouveau et revivre ce passé qui paraissait si lointain, tenir à portée de main des faits qui jusqu'aujourd'hui semblaient mystérieux à Ted, avaient réussi à le calmer un tant soi peu et à le dissuader de faire une bêtise.

\- Alors avec Nobby lui-même, j'ai réussi à réunir auprès de moi un groupe de personne qui est glabre à la même cause. Des gens qui ont perdu, des gens qui ont craint, des gens que l'injustice horripile, mais surtout des gens qui veulent un meilleur lendemain, des gens qui regrettent les temps de paix….

\- J'en connais quelques uns ?

\- Vous en connaitrez plus en temps et en heure. Mais sachez qu'en 1968, nous étions seulement neuf personnes et qu'aujourd'hui nous sommes une trentaine, sans compter une sous brigade, des espions un peu partout et surtout des gens entrainés et loyaux.

\- En huit ans, vous avez réussi à former une petite armée, alors.

\- En huit ans, nous sommes encore en train de former…

\- Comment vous pouvez nous aider ?

\- Tout d'abord je tiens à vous informer que le vous peut devenir nous si vous le souhaitez.

\- Comment ça ? Vous me demandez de joindre ?

Dumbledore émit un sourire en coin à nouveau, puis se tourna vers la fenêtre avant de continuer.

\- La cause vous semble-t-elle folle à lier ?

\- Non. Mais j'ai une enfant à protéger. Ce n'est plus Andy et moi, ce n'est plus l'histoire de deux amoureux qui se sont retrouvés et unis envers et contre tout, ce n'est même pas le fait que je me fasse haïr à mort par les Black ! C'est Dora ! Je dois faire ce qui est bon pour Dora, pas pour l'humanité, pas tant que ma fille n'est pas en sécurité, je ne peux combattre pour rien d'autres… Sauf ma fille, et ma femme.

\- Bien, alors nous allons vous aider à protéger Nymphadora et à… Que voulez-vous faire pour votre femme ?

\- QUELLE QUESTION ! La protéger bien sûr, la sauver !

\- Papa !

Nymphadora dévala les escaliers en vitesse laissant son père ébahi devant son éveil. Il s'agenouilla, ouvrit ses bras pour l'accueillir, mais ne put retenir la simagrée de douleur qui se forma aux commissures de ses lèvres.

\- J'ai trooop dormi !

\- Tu te sens reposée, chérie ?

\- Ouiiii… Et prête à jouer.

Minerva, Adeline et Albus regardèrent l'enfant d'un même œil. Celui de gens qui regrettaient l'époque où les enfants n'étaient pas des dommages collatéraux, où l'innocence et l'insouciance avaient encore un lieu d'être.

\- Euh… Pourquoi tu es comme ça, papa ?

Minerva poussa son amie avec elle dans les cuisines avant que l'identité de Ted ne soit malencontreusement révélée par sa fille.

\- C'est un jeu de transformation chérie, comme tu aimes faire.

\- Aaaaaaah ! Comme ça ?

Nymphadora tourna autours d'elle-même et prit les traits si majestueux des Black. Elle brisa un bibelot en tendant ses bras et s'excusa de sa maladresse, pendant que Dumbledore en riait et que Ted pensait à sa femme et à la prochaine étape.

Ils restèrent ainsi à regarder l'enfant jouer, puis Adeline vint expliquer que Nymphadora Tonks avait subi un sort de mutisme, un sort de stupefixion, un autre d'Oubliette mais aussi un autre sort de magie noire qui gardait l'enfant inconsciente, mais toute ouïe de ce qui l'entourait, elle ressentait la douleur à répétition des trois sorts et les revivaient depuis vingt quatre heures en boucle, mais ne pouvait bouger ni l'exprimer. Adeline expliqua qu'elle avait alterné le sort d'Amnésie de sorte que l'enfant ne se rappelle plus de l'épisode de la veille, mais elle expliqua au père démuni qu'elle n'était pas sortie de l'auberge, la magie qui l'avait touché avait gardé une marque de douleur en elle, qu'un jour ou l'autre Nymphadora ressentira à nouveau, un jour ou l'autre elle revivra ce souvenir… Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient souhaiter était que ce jour soit le plus lointain possible.

Dumbledore était enfermé dans une pièce de la maison de Minerva, où il requit de se retrouver seul… Il vida ses souvenirs dans des fioles comme à l'accoutumée et s'attela à écrire à Maugrey Fol-Œil pour une entrevue concernant la situation urgente. Le vieux sorcier écrivait sa lettre lorsqu'il vit une marque qu'il ne connaissait que très bien à travers la fenêtre. Elle était floue, elle était verte, elle était plus petite que d'habitude, mais elle était aussi visible que l'étaient ses lunettes sur son nez.

Il se leva en vitesse et confia les Tonks à Minerva leur intimant de ne bouger sous aucun prétexte de cet endroit.

Albus Dumbledore transplana vers la marque et dégaina sa baguette à la vitesse de la lumière. Aucune âme ne rodait…

Il envoya un Patronus à l'ordre et fut rejoint en vitesse par Dedalus Diggle, Caradoc Dearborn et Maugrey Fol-Œil.

\- Des victimes ? Hurla l'homme à l'œil magique.

\- Allons vérifier… Même si je pense connaitre la réponse, pour une fois que je connais une réponse, pas vrai Doc ? Lança Dedalus Diggle en essayant de ne pas faire tomber sa coiffe.

Il n'eut pas de réponse et suivit les autres. La petite maisonnette était dans un état ahurissant ; les portes étaient explosées, des débris de glace foisonnaient par miliers, et quelques uns d'entre eux étaient tachetés de sang, les fournitures étaient éventrées et la cuisine était dépouillée de couteaux, qui étaient collés au mur.

\- Par la culotte de Morgan, qu'ont-ils fait avec ces couteaux ?

\- Il y'a un corps ! Hurla Maugrey.

A cet instant, un hurlement strident déchira la pièce.

\- Maman ! maman !

\- D'où tu sors gamin ?

Un jeune garçon de quinze ans entra en trombe à la chambre et se jeta sur le corps inerte de sa mère, il nageait dans une flaque de sang mais ne s'en démordait pas. Il n'entendit plus les paroles des quatre adultes, ni les apologies de son directeur d'école, il voulait juste entendre la voix de sa mère. Il la secoua à maintes reprises, se débâtit contre les bras qui le portèrent et dégaina sa baguette lorsque Dedalus essaya de le maitriser par un sort.

\- « Protégo » ! Cria l'adolescent.

Albus, Maugrey, Dedalus et Caradoc furent surpris par la force de son sort et furent tout aussi ébahis de remarquer le bracelet en tissu noué autours de son poigné.

Albus s'approcha du garçon en écartant sa baguette.

\- Nous voulons aider.

\- Qui lui a fait ça ? Qui a fait ça professeur ?

Soudain, Albus se rappela de ce garçon. Le seul né-moldu de Serpentard.

\- Rowley. Mon garçon, c'est ce que nous tentons de savoir, maintenant vous savez que nous voulons aider, alors il n'est pas nécessaire de vous protéger de nous.

\- Qui me dit que vous êtes vous !

Maugrey qui commençait à perdre patience, leva sa baguette, qu'Albus abaissa d'un coup sec.

\- Je peux te le prouver en te mentionnant tout ce qui t'est arrivé cette année mon garçon, en te parlant d'un groupe secret, ou en te disant juste le nom de la personne qui t'a appris ce sort si bien fait.

\- QUI ?

\- Evans.

Rowley baissa sa baguette et s'affaissa au sol, il rampa jusqu'à sa mère et lui prit la main, puis laissa les larmes couler en silence. Les adultes lui laissèrent un moment avant de revenir vers lui et l'aider à reprendre un peu de calme, puis Alastor se mit à poser toutes les questions nécessaires à connaitre sur cette famille.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-il après une bonne demi-heure d'interrogatoire.

\- Je suis Dedalus Diggle et lui c'est Caradoc Dearborn.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes là ?

\- C'est moi qui pose les questions fiston ! Maugréa Alastor.

Bartélémus Rowley les regarda inspecter, jeter d'autres sorts, vérifier et relater puis se demanda s'ils n'étaient pas investigateurs.

\- Vous êtes auror ?

\- Pas tous.

\- La brigade de la police ?

\- Quelque chose comme ça. Déclara Dumbledore avec un regard bienveillant.

\- Bien, bien, Albus, maintenant nous devons vider le lieu et emmener le cadavre.

\- Ce n'est pas un cadavre c'est ma mère ! Hurla Bart.

Maugrey fit une grimace et s'excusa auprès de l'enfant en claudiquant en vitesse.

\- Où est ton père petit ?

\- A Londres.

\- Il faut l'informer et vous ramener tous les deux en sécurité. Je me charge de ramener le corps de Madame…

\- Ina… Elle s'appelle… s'appelait Ina Rowley. Acheva Bart en tremblant visiblement.

\- Oui, je l'emmène à la morgue de Sainte-mangouste, pendant que les autres vous mettez le garçon en lieu sûr en attendant son père.

\- Vous ne le trouverez pas. Déclara Rowley en baissant les yeux pour que personne ne remarque ses larmes coulantes à flots à présent.

\- Pourquoi donc ? Demanda Caradoc qui parlait pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée du garçon.

\- Il ne veut pas être trouvé. Il a… Il se cache de vous-savez-qui.

\- Nous le trouverons si nous voulons.

\- J'ai déjà… essayé. Murmura Bart.

Caradoc s'approcha du garçon qu'il tint par l'épaule. Il releva le menton légèrement et l'ainé sourit d'un air simple à l'adolescent, il le fixa de ses yeux réconfortant et hocha la tête de haut en bas.

\- Ecoute-moi, Rowley. C'est quoi ton prénom ?

\- Bart.

\- Alors Bart, tu veux que nous trouvons ton père ou non ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Il ne veut pas être trouvé.

\- Tu es mineur et tu as besoin d'un semblant de foyer, tu as besoin de ta famille et je suis sûr que si ton papa sait ce qu'il… s'est passé, il ne te laissera pas un instant seul, alors nous allons le trouver et te le ramener en attendant, ta maman vous attendra pour une belle cérémonie ou vous pouvez lui dire au revoir comme il se doit et nous on te mettra en sécurité. Ça ira ? Ça te va comme plan ?

Bart regarda son aîné et hocha la tête doucement, il relâcha la pression de ses épaules petit à petit et suivit les pas de Caradoc. Il ne saurait dire si c'était le jeune âge du grand brun ou le fait qu'il l'ait tutoyé et parlé en prenant son avis, mais Bart sut instantanément que ce garçon qui semblait avoir à peine la vingtaine, allait tenir sa promesse et prendre Bart sous son aile.

Ils sortirent de la maison en se cachant et Albus et Caradoc transplanèrent avec Bart dans une maison en plein champ de blé. La seule à la ronde, au beau milieu d'un champ immense, d'un soleil tapant et d'une odeur de terre qui gêna les narines du jeune Serpentard.

Bart regarda son poigné et vit le bracelet avec l'écusson du Serpent, puis s'effondra sur le sol. Il se tint le visage et sanglota comme un enfant, jusqu'à ce qu'une main se referme sur son épaule et qu'il se rappelle qu'il n'était pas seul.

\- C'est ma maison. C'est les gens de la maison où m'a jeté le choixpeau qui me font tout ça. Pourquoi, m'a-t-il envoyé là-bas, professeur, POURQUOI ?

\- J'étais un Serpentard aussi Bart. J'étais un Serpentard aussi et c'est certes dur, mais je m'en suis sorti malgré ma différence. Nous parlerons de tout ça à la maison, suis-nous maintenant. Affirma Caradoc avec bienveillance.

Dumbledore regarda les jeunes marcher devant lui et se rappela que Caradoc Dearborn était de la même promotion qu'Andromeda Tonks, ils étaient de la même maison et étaient de très bons amis. Que penserait-il s'il s'avait où se trouvait son amie à présent ? Devrait-il lui dire ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel et fixa le soleil en souriant, il n'était même pas encore midi qu'il venait de voir se décimer deux familles. Qu'arrivera-t-il donc après déjeuner ?

Les mangemorts prenaient du pouvoir et il devenait impératif de recruter plus, de rallier plus et de former plus de gens… Il devait franchir le pas et recruter les mineurs peu importe ce que Maugrey en pense. Ils devaient agir plus agressivement et plus vite, pour le plus grand bien !


	7. Chapter 6 : Entre deux tons

**Bonsoir Potterheads, bonsoir tout le monde.**

 **Je suis désolée d'avoir disparu pendant trois mois, j'aimerai rassurer tout le monde que je n'ai pas laissé tombé la fiction, qu'elle est toujours d'actualité, que j'ai déjà plusieurs chapitres en route, et que je vais poster rapidement pour rattraper mon retard.**

 **Je n'ai pas disparu par manque de motivation, j'adore autant écrire sur les maraudeurs et inventer des intrigues à longueur de nuit (des fois de jours quand j'ai le temps). J'ai seulement eu des problèmes de santé assez grave, mais tout va pour le mieux à présent.**

 **En tout cas, je ne vous importune pas plus et je vouss laisse dévorer le chapitre qui suit...**

 **J'attends vos feed-back avec impatience.**

* * *

 **Entre deux tons**

Lily se réveilla en fanfare. Elle venait de faire un cauchemar ou plusieurs mains sans corps essayaient de l'étouffer. Elle se releva essoufflée et décida de chasser de sa tête ces pensées négatives.

En sortant de sa chambre, elle poussa un petit cri en voyant un rat passer sous la table et s'enfuir par la porte. Lily écarquilla les yeux, puis se cacha les lèvres pour étouffer ces sons.

Pour un premier jour de travail, elle commençait en beauté. Elle regarda la montre et fut étonnée de voir qu'il était près de Midi.

Lily sortit une demi-heure plus tard, s'étant préparé à la va-vite, elle marchait rapidement, il faisait chaud et bien qu'elle ne veuille pas arriver en retard à son premier jour de travail, elle ne voulait pas arriver toute transpirante. Ce que la magie lui manquait à l'extérieur ! Elle n'avait jamais vraiment réalisé à quel point utiliser sa baguette pour des taches quotidiennes pouvait rendre la vie plus simple.

Si Lily, n'avait pas à travailler dans ce centre commercial moldu, elle aurait couru et aurait ensuite effacer toute trace de transpiration avec un simple coup de baguette magique en arrivant.

Elle entra enfin dans le bureau de son supérieur et émit un sourire poli à l'adresse de la femme qui la toisait.

\- Lily Evans ?

\- Oui. Répondit cette dernière.

\- Suivez-moi.

Elle entra dans un petit bureau qui n'était pas plus grand que certains placards à balai à Poudlard et attendit que la femme lui donne la permission de s'asseoir dans la deuxième chaise.

\- Alors, Monsieur Evans est l'un de nos fournisseurs et il m'a vivement recommandé votre candidature, mais ne vous méprenez pas, ce n'est pas parce que votre oncle est l'un de nos collaborateurs qu'il faudra se croire chez soi, ici.

\- Bien sûr que…

\- Je n'ai pas fini. Coupa la femme d'un certain âge qui se mit tout à coup à tutoyer Lily. Je me présente déjà, je suis Gretchen Alsthom, je suis directrice des enseignes de prêt-à-porter. Nous cherchons des personnes qualifiées, présentables et organisées. Tu devras donc effectuer ton stage ici avec toute la minutie du monde. Tu vas observer d'abord pendant une semaine, avant de devenir conseillère de vente. Vue ton jeune âge, je ne ferai pas de contrat de travail avec toi, mais un contrat de stage est-ce bien clair ? Donc la rémunération se fera à l'heure, bien évidemment.

Lily ne dit pas un mot attendant que son interlocutrice daigne lever la tête vers elle.

\- Alors, mademoiselle Evans, des questions ?

\- Oui, je vais travailler dans quelle enseigne ?

\- Au début, tu observeras les deux enseignes multimarques ; Dendwood et Sarts, ensuite tu prendras le poste de conseillère de vente à Célia.

\- Mais elles ne vendent pas la même chose, à Dendwood c'est l'électroménager et Sarts c'est tout, alors que Célia, c'est juste le prêt-à-porter.

\- Pour l'instant. Célia, compte rajouter les accessoires, les chapeaux et même des décorations maison, c'est pour cette raison que tu feras ta formation là-bas d'abord, pour apprendre le langage et la manière de faire lorsque le produit n'est pas d'une seule catégorie, compris ?

Lily hocha la tête.

\- D'autres questions ?

\- Quelles sont mes horaires et ma rémunération ? Demanda Lily timidement.

Gretchen émit un rire sans joie.

\- Les horaires, tu verras avec ton supérieur direct, je suis dans la direction, c'est le manager du magasin qui te donnera tes horaires de la semaine et pour la rémunération c'est cinq livres par heure à raison de trente heure par semaine et ton contrat de stage dure deux mois, tu finiras donc logiquement le vingt huit Août.

Lily écarquilla les yeux et compta très rapidement la somme totale qu'elle aura à la fin de son stage et son cœur se mit à battre. Six cent livre par mois et dire que la femme croyait ne pas bien payer la jeune fille. La jeune rousse hocha la tête de manière plus calme et fixa la directrice avec un sourire timide.

\- Encore une chose, si à la fin de cette semaine, ton supérieur n'est pas satisfait de ton travail, tu ne reviens pas et bien sûr tu n'auras aucune rémunération. Pour tout ce qui est pause journalière, si tu habites loin, il y a la cantine du Mall, les repas sont à la charge de notre centre bien sûr. Tu habites où ?

\- Euh… J'habite loin de Londres.

\- Donc précise-le à ton supérieur, il t'inscrira dans la cantine. Quant à la tenue vestimentaire, Miss Lily, j'attends un effort, nous vendons des choses haut de gamme ici, et un peu de maquillage ne te fera pas de mal non plus.

Lily fronça les sourcils et tout à coup se sentit si mal fagotée et si pale qu'elle rougit à la remarque de la directrice.

\- Je pense que je t'ai donné toutes les informations qu'il faut, il me faudra cependant le contact de tes parents pour les urgences et l'assurance à souscrire lorsque tu seras en stage chez nous.

\- Euh… Je…

Lily baissa les yeux et inspira longuement.

\- Mes parents sont morts dans un incendie et mon oncle est mon tuteur, mais il est en voyage…

Soudain, le regard, les expressions et toute la gestuelle de Gretchen changea, ses épaules et sa posture devinrent moins guindés, son regard moins indifférent et ses mains se joignirent sur la table les séparant. Lily évita son regard en priant qu'elle ne se mette pas à avoir pitié d'elle.

\- Je souscrirais l'assurance à ton nom alors, ne dérange pas ton oncle, je mettrai mes coordonnées pour l'urgence alors.

\- Vos coordonnées ? Non, madame Alsthom, j'ai des amis dont je peux vous donner les coordonnées, je… ne suis pas aussi seule que ma phrase en avait l'air.

Gretchen laissa échapper un rire, cette fois sincère devant l'expression fière et blessée de Lily.

\- D'accord, d'accord. Donc tu peux rejoindre le magasin Célia, ton supérieur attend et ensuite il te conduira vers les autres magasins pour ton observation.

\- D'accord. Merci.

Gretchen hocha la tête et n'accorda plus d'importance à Lily, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ferme la porte. Ensuite Gretchen leva la tête, fixa la porte et se tint la poitrine en pensant à ses enfants.

\- Bonjour, je suis Evan Stevens. Ton supposé supérieur. Lança le jeune homme avec un sourire. Mais t'inquiète je ne suis pas aussi coincé que Gretch.

Lily voulut sourire, mais se réprima, elle ne voulait pas paraître peste et parler en mal de la personne qui lui donnait une chance.

\- Lily Evans.

\- Oh ! Tu as le même nom que mon prénom !

\- Sauf que j'ai un S en plus.

\- Détail, détail ! Bon alors, on commence, vous avez parlé de planning avec Gretch ?

\- Non, elle m'a dit que vous vous en chargez.

\- Oh non, tu ne vas pas me vouvoyer, j'ai dix-neuf ans !

\- Euh… D'accord.

\- Alors, tu veux quoi comme jour de congé ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu as trente heures avec un jour de repos. Tu veux quel jour ?

\- Je peux choisir ? Demanda Lily étonnée.

\- Pas vraiment, mais si tu as de la chance, le jour que j'ai choisi sera le jour que tu as choisi.

Lily se demanda dans quel monde parallèle, elle était tombée.

\- Je ne sais pas, vendredi ?

\- AH ! TU VOIS ! Cria Evan faisant sursauter Lily. Regarde, je t'ai mis vendredi.

Lily sourit mal à l'aise.

\- Alors, je te présente au reste de l'équipe, ici à Célia, nous avons Trevor le caissier, Charp, ne me donne pas son vrai je ne le connais pas, il est le conseiller rayon homme, et ensuite Sandrine, c'est une française avec un accent délicieux, c'est mon adjointe, et puis il y aura toi pour la conseillère rayon femme. Si tu réussis le test bien sûr, je te préviens, parce que tu me parais sympa, il y aura sûrement un petit bizutage.

Lily hocha la tête en souriant. Sa meilleure amie était Alice Fawley, leur première interaction avait été un bizutage, les maraudeurs avait fait des leurs pendant longtemps, elle avait même eu à combattre des gens amoureux de magie noire, donc un petit bizutage moldu ne devrait pas l'effrayer. Seulement, elle ne put s'empêcher d'appréhender parce que dans ce monde, elle ne pouvait se défendre avec ses sorts ou ses potions, mais seuls ses mots et sa contenance.

\- Sinon, tu commences à dix-heures et tu pars à dix-huit heures, avec une heure de pause quand tu veux pendant la journée.

\- Parfait, au fait, madame Alsthom m'a dit de te prévenir que je vais devoir utiliser la cantine.

\- Tu habites loin ?

\- J'habite en dehors de Londres.

Lily ne pouvait décemment pas leur dire où pour la simple et unique raison qu'ils la prendraient pour une folle, Shaterborn Street n'existait pas sur la carte moldue de Londres.

\- Tu viens comment ?

\- En train.

\- Tu habites où ?

\- A Reading. Lança Lily en pensant à la première petite ville qui lui venait à l'esprit.

\- Ah ! Ça t'en fait du chemin.

\- Oui.

Lily comprit qu'Evan allait lui demander autre chose alors elle anticipa et demanda.

\- Elle se trouve où cette cantine ?

\- Allez, viens je te montre les autres enseignes, je te présente aux autres et je te montre la cantine, les toilettes et même les casiers si tu veux y mettre quelque chose.

Lily passa une première journée agréable.

Elle avait décidé d'aller travailler envers et contre l'avis de tout le monde. Elle avait décidé d'accepter le poste que lui avait conseillé son oncle, malgré l'aide qui lui fut proposée à plusieurs reprises.

Alice lui avait envoyé le soir une lettre pour la dissuader d'aller perdre du temps dans un monde adulte, alors qu'elle avait des vacances à passer, des ragots à partager et surtout Alice refusait que Lily grandisse aussi vite. Mais, aussi aimante que soit Alice, elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne comprenait pas le besoin de Lily de recoller les morceaux avec son côté moldu.

Elle avait passé l'année à se battre pour prouver qu'elle était une vraie sorcière, elle avait passé l'année d'avant à apprendre à se battre afin de se protéger du sort qui fatalement atteignit ses parents. Lily était une sorcière et fière de l'être, mais elle était aussi une fille de moldue et elle ne voulait pas perdre de vue ce monde, elle ne voulait pas oublier la partie de la vie de ses parents. Elle n'avait plus de sœur pour lui rappeler, seulement un monde qu'elle pouvait souhaiter continuer à intégrer.

Lyall émit son inquiétude quant à la proximité du Mall du chemin de Traverse et du danger que couraient les nés-moldus dans leur communauté, mais elle ne voulait pas vivre cachée.

Rémus lui se montrait compréhensif.

Lily, perdue dans ses pensées, arriva devant la maison des Lupin.

Elle réussit finalement à s'oublier et s'habituer à son monde moldu. Elle y pensa longuement en route et sentit la tristesse s'en aller petit à petit. Tout n'était peut-être pas perdu.

Arrivée sur le perron, Lily vit Lyall l'attendre en tapant des pieds.

\- Lyall ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Tu ne saurais pas ce que fabrique mon fils, par hasard ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Rentre, je t'explique… Ah oui ! Il y'a quelqu'un qui t'attend.

\- Qui ?

\- Une jeune fille...

\- Lily !

Lily Evans se retourna et vit Dorcas Meadowes en sueur venir vers elle. La grande brune arborait un sourire qu'elle voulait rassurant, mais qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre au sourire du Joker.

\- Octo ?

\- Dorcas. Répondit la grande brune.

La jeune rousse s'excusa auprès de Lyall et demanda à Dorcas de la rejoindre sur le perron afin de discuter sans interruption.

Lyall Lupin sortit de la maison en claquant la porte pendant que Dorcas et Lily s'installaient sur le porche.

\- Je dérange, pas vrai ? Je n'aurai pas du venir, je pense. Il parait en colère.

\- Non, non, il cherche Rémus.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Je ne voulais pas venir... J'ai tourné pendant des minutes en rond à la maison... J'avais peur que Rémus ne veuille pas me voir ou que Bilius soit jaloux, mais je ne savais pas quoi faire...

\- Rémus aura toujours envie de te voir, idiote. Mais dis-moi qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

\- Pourquoi son père est inquiet ?

\- Rémus est fatigué...

\- Ah !

Lily regarda Dorcas et soudain une gêne nouvelle électrisa l'air pourtant chaleureux. Les deux amies n'avaient plus jamais reparlé de la situation de Rémus. Elles avaient certes reconstruit leur amitié et Dorcas s'était excusée, mais Lily avait respecté la politique de l'autruche de sa cadette. Elle ne lui parla plus jamais de lui, de son état, de leur relation ou du fait qu'elle soit sûre et certaine que Dorcas avait toujours des sentiments pour le jeune blond.

\- Il va bien ?

Lily haussa les épaules.

\- Je veux dire... ça se passe comment ? Il reste malade après ? Il...?

Lily sourit, son amie était peut-être excellente dans la fuite, mais son côté attentionné l'emportait souvent.

\- Il n'arrive pas à se lever facilement, hier, il ne pouvait pas sortir du lit et aujourd'hui, il a disparu.

\- Oh mon dieu, tu crois que c'est grave ?

\- Non... Je ne sais pas... Lyall s'inquiète beaucoup, mais Rémus est un maraudeur, s'il s'est permis de bouger, j'ai plus l'impression que ça doit être pour une bêtise de maraudeur.

\- Je ne sais pas... Peut-être.

\- Dorcas, s'il te plait, on cherchera Rémus après. Dis-moi pourquoi tu es là ? C'est un rêve ?

\- Oui... Je voulais le raconter à quelqu'un mais je ne peux pas écrire de lettre.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Maman et Dumbledore me l'ont formellement interdit. Ils disent que c'est dangereux, si ça tombe sur de mauvaises mains, ils pourraient me kidnapper pour utiliser ce don ou pire me tuer. Tu parles d'un don, c'est plus une malédiction...! Tu es celle qui habite le plus proche de chez moi, donc j'ai attendu que maman parte à une réunion pour venir te voir. Elle en a pour trois heures et elle m'a laissé le dîner...

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de sortir ?

\- Non. Pas sans chaperon.

\- Comme nous tous. Dit Lily en lui tapant l'épaule.

Dorcas sortit un carnet de sa poche et feuilleta quelques pages avant d'arriver au rêve qu'elle voulait décrire.

\- Tu tiens un carnet maintenant ?

\- Oui, c'est mon journal des rêves et ça me permet de m'entraîner pour élucider seule... Ah ! Voilà. Cette fois, il y'avait deux personnes visibles dans le rêves, deux personnes que je connais très bien, et deux personnes qui m'ont déjà aidé à trouver des énigmes et à sauver plusieurs personnes...

\- Abrège...

\- Toi et James.

\- Hein !

\- Oui, vous étiez dans un couloir de Poudlard, il t'a tendu ça...

Dorcas montra le dessin qu'elle avait essayé de reproduire après son rêve.

\- C'est un symbole de rune. Suis-moi. s'écria Lily en tirant Dorcas par sa manche de chemise.

Elles entrèrent dans la chambre de Lily et celle-ci se jeta sur la valise afin de sortir son manuel de Rune. Elle en jeta un autre à Dorcas et lui demanda de sauter 3 pages par 3 pages afin d'aller directement aux symboles existants. Au bout de quelques minutes de recherche, Dorcas trouva.

\- ça veut dire protection qui change de main. Il t'a offert un symbole qui signifie une protection qui change de main ? Il t'a déjà offert quelque chose James?

\- Euh... Un livre. Dit Lily en rougissant.

Dorcas sourit légèrement mais ne fit pas de remarque.

\- Un livre qu'avait écrite sa mère et Bathilda Bagshot...

\- Waw... !

\- Je sais, c'était pour mon anniversaire...

\- Eh ben ! C'est énorme !

Lily se racla la gorge et mit une mèche derrière son oreille, puis fit signe à son amie de finir de lire le rêve.

\- alors il t'a donné ça... Ensuite le symbole tu l'as porté à peine quelque secondes puis un calice en est sorti et là tu as disparu. Le calice était comme une protection du symbole, ensuite le symbole a disparu. Il n'y avait plus ni toi, ni James, mais seulement moi, qui regardait le calice se vider de son eau... Puis l'eau est devenue sang. Là, j'ai voulu prendre le calice, mais je n'existais pas dans le rêve puis j'ai vu la marque des ténèbres dessus. La marque de la mort. Ensuite je me suis réveillée.

\- Quand ?

\- La nuit de la pleine lune.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu plus tôt ?

\- Je ne pouvais pas sortir, je te l'ai déjà dit !

\- Tu en as parlé à ta maman ?

\- Maman refuse que je me fasse utiliser par Dumbledore à tout bout de champ pour régler ces énigmes, elle travaille presque à la maison pour me surveiller. Elle ne me laisse pas souffler, si je respire une fois de travers elle vient en courant...

\- Elle a peur pour toi.

\- Mais c'est trop !

\- Non, Dorcas. C'est à peine compatible avec la guerre qu'on vit. Bref, essayons de profiter avant qu'elle ne rentre, on essaie de trouver la signification. Alors, Potter me donne une protection qui change de main... ça n'a aucun rapport avec le livre...

\- peut-être que ce n'est pas un cadeau, peut-être qu'il t'a juste confié quelque chose...

\- un secret ?

\- peut-être.

\- Je n'ai pas de secret avec Potter !

\- T'en es sûre ? Vous semblez toujours sur la même longueur d'onde, toujours en avance sur les autres...

\- Hein ?

\- Oui, vous réfléchissez pareil, avec votre folie des grandeurs, des chevaliers et tout... Les sauveurs du monde !

Dorcas éclata de rire en voyant Lily rouler des yeux.

\- Allez plus sérieusement, réfléchis bien, il y'avait vous deux. Je ne rêve presque plus jamais de personne réelle que je connais. Je ne peux pas aller lui demander à lui. Juste réfléchis...

Lily se mit à tourner en rond autours de son lit.

\- Il t'aurait donné quelque chose qu'il protégeait comme secret peut-être, peut-être le secret de Rémus ? Tu penses que ça peut être Rémus ?

\- Non, il ne savait pas que je savais pour Rémus, ce n'est pas lui qui me l'a confié. Il y'a peut-être une chose que nous ne connaissons que nous deux, mais ce n'est pas une protection loin de là, c'était plus du... chantage... Qu'on a fait à quelqu'un. Finit Lily d'une seule traite.

\- TU AS FAIT DU CHANTAGE A QUELQU'UN LILY EVANS ?

Lily pensa à Jeremiah Abbott et une vague de colère s'empara d'elle. Il avait failli tué Mary Macdonald...

\- A Abbott, mais c'est une longue histoire, je te raconterai après...

\- Il connaissait pour les nés-moldus que tu entraînais...

\- Oui, mais c'est mon secret donc ça aurait été à moi de lui confier et pas le contraire, il m'a...

Lily s'arrêta de marcher.

\- Il m'a confié Bart.

\- Rowley ?

\- Oui, il m'a confié la protection de Bart, ils l'ont surveillé avec Sirius et l'ont protégé mais c'est Potter qui l'a emmené vers moi, il m'a dit " Je te le confie "...

Lily se tint la tête.

\- Bart... Oh mon dieu ! Comment on peut savoir s'il est en danger... ?

\- Aucune idée...

Lily reprit le carnet et lut à nouveau.

\- Le calice ?

\- Oui ?

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules.

\- Bon, on est chez Lyall Lupin quand même ! Suis-moi, on va fouiller dans sa bibliothèque.

\- Dans la bibliothèque du père de Rémus ? Et s'ils revenaient ? Si Rémus me trouvait chez lui, sans invitation, en train de fouiller l'armoire de son père.

Lily éclata de rire et sortit sans attendre sa cadette.

\- Viens !

Dorcas sortit et trouva Lily dans une pièce non fermée, qui ressemblait à une sorte d'impasse longeant le couloir, dont les murs étaient recouverts d'étagères ornés de livres.

\- Ouf ! C'est dans le couloir.

\- Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais chercher dans des affaires privés.

\- Tu as raison. On commence par quoi ?

\- Par chercher Calice, signification, symbologie, rune, étymologie, ou ...

\- Ouah ! Ça fait beaucoup de mots intelligents... Tu ne connais pas plus tôt un sort pour faire plus vite.

\- Si, mais je...

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est un sort que j'ai inventé, mais ça ne marche pas toujours...

\- Tu inventes des sorts maintenant ? Demanda Dorcas admirative.

\- Euh... J'essaie. Lança Lily en gloussant.

\- Alors après l'invention des potions, tu passes aux sorts, tu es vraiment quelque chose Lily Evans...

Lily sourit et prit un livre dans sa main.

\- ... Et je suis ravie que tu partages ça avec moi, et pas Marlène ou Alice.

\- Tu es jalouse et POSSESSIVE, maintenant ! Tu ne pouvais pas en choisir qu'une seule ?

\- Elles vont de paire dans mon monde.

Les filles se sourirent et eurent toutes deux l'impression d'être à Poudlard à nouveau.

\- Sors ta baguette et incline ton poignée à droite, ensuite effectue un demi-cercle vers la gauche, pas très grand...

\- comme ça ?

\- J'espère... En tout cas, je faisais comme ça, les premières fois... Allez on tente, maintenant dis Quaero.

\- Caero...

\- Non, écoute bien, kweeeyro !

\- kwiiiro

\- kweeeyro

\- mais ça ne marche pas...

\- mais attends, on ne le dit pas tout seul. Là c'est à peine si on demande à la baguette de chercher quelque chose, c'est comme "accio" mais pour les mots par pour les objets, donc là, il faut rajouter le nom qu'on cherche. Quaero calice. Objecta Lily en dirigeant sa baguette vers le livre sur sa paume.

Le livre se mit à tourner des pages en vitesse puis se ferma. Dorcas écarquilla les yeux et tapa des mains.

Les jeunes filles répétèrent l'incantation pendant des minutes avant que Dorcas ne réussisse à enfin accorder la prononciation et le geste, puis les recherches commencèrent. Au bout d'une demi-heure et toute une étagère sur le sol, Lily trouva un article sur les symboles universels du calice.

\- ..." Ce symbole est aussi communément appelée la Coupe. La coupe symbolise l'eau, qui est un élément féminin. La coupe ressemble à l'utérus d'une femme et est donc considérée comme le symbole de la Déesse de l'Utérus et de la fonction reproductive féminine en général. C'est un symbole englobant tout ce qui concerne la fertilité, le don d'une femme pour la gestation et la création de la vie..."

\- Le symbole a vu sortir le calice et le calice s'est vidé de son eau pour devenir sang, son bas était étranglé par le signe de la mort. Ils ont tués la mère de Bart, Lily. C'est ça l'explication.

Au même moment, les deux filles entendirent des cris et la porte claquer.

\- Ce n'était pas du tout le moment d'aller jouer au Quidditch chez les Potter, es-tu inconscient ou quoi ?

\- J'ai laissé une note papa, je t'ai dit que je vais juste aller changer d'air, je n'ai même pas joué, j'avais juste besoin de compagnie...

Lily et Dorcas fixèrent les nouveaux entrants et inconsciemment la plus jeune se cacha derrière son aînée.

\- TU N'AS PAS A SORTIR EN CES TEMPS, SEUL ET DANS TON ETAT !

\- Je...

Un petit bruit sec attira l'attention des Lupin. Soudain, Rémus se figea sur place. Lyall avait oublié qu'il avait laissé un autre enfant en compagnie de sa protégée. Il se gratta le front et soupira de fatigue, puis entra dans sa cuisine en claquant la porte.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû Rémus...

Rémus aurait voulu répondre à Lily qu'elle était bien mal placée pour lui faire une leçon de morale après son escapade d'il y'a deux jours, mais il était incapable de bouger, trop concentré à écouter son cœur jouer une musique de Hard Rock que le rendait sourd.

\- Je...

Lily se décala en se mettant entre Rémus et Dorcas puis les regarda à tour de rôle avant de sourire et de rejoindre Lyall en courant.

Dorcas regarda ses chaussures longtemps avant qu'elle n'entende un bruit et relève les yeux, Rémus s'était laissé asseoir d'une manière nonchalante sur le sofa le plus proche, alors elle s'approcha de lui.

\- Tu te sens mal ?

\- Je suis fatigué.

\- Tu n'aurais pas du sortir dans ton état. Il faut que tu récupères.

Il la fixa longtemps incrédule puis un large sourire se forma sur son visage fatigué et pale.

\- Je suis habitué, tu sais...

\- Je sais...

\- Assieds-toi, si tu veux...

\- Non, non, je me suis assez incrustée, je dois rentrer chez moi avant que ma mère ne vienne.

\- Ah ! Tu es sortie en cachette ?

Dorcas sourit et rougit.

\- Et tu voulais me faire la morale d'avoir fait la même chose...

\- Oui, mais, moi je... Je vais bien...

Rémus fronça les sourcils et émit un rictus.

\- Tu as fait un rêve, toi... Je ne pense pas que tu ailles bien...

\- Je... Comment tu sais ?

Il lui demanda de s'approcher et murmura quand elle se trouva à quelques centimètres de lui.

\- L'un des points positifs de ma situation est que je suis très perspicace, presque légilimen. Exagéra-t-il d'un ton taquin.

Dorcas sourit et soutint son regard. Penchée sur lui, elle aurait pu faire un seul pas de plus et ses lèvres atterriraient sur les siennes, mais elle se rappela qu'il l'avait déjà repoussé, il y'avait à peine 3 mois de cela. 3 mois qui paraissaient une éternité. Rémus sourit tristement et détourna le regard.

\- Comment va Bilius ?

" Oh ! Merde, Bilius."

Dorcas rougit à nouveau et se retint droite, puis hocha la tête de haut en bas, et souhaita prompt rétablissement à son "ami" avant d'aller toquer à la cuisine. Lyall et Lily étaient en pleine conversation, ou plutôt chuchotement intensif.

\- Excusez-moi...

\- Rentre, petite, j'ai fait du thé.

\- Oh ! Non, merci, monsieur Lupin, je suis désolée d'être venue sans prévenir, je devais juste voir Lily d'urgence.

\- Ne t'excuse pas, ma porte est toujours ouverte aux amis de Rémus et Lily, tu n'as pas besoin de me prévenir, tant que tu ne fais pas comme mon fils et préviens au moins tes parents.

\- Euh...

\- Nom d'un nom, jeune fille, ne me dis pas que tu es sorti sans le dire à tes parents ? Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend bon sang ? Remets ta cape, je t'accompagne, tu habites loin ?

\- Non à deux pattés de maison.

\- Quelle famille ?

\- Meadowes.

\- Allez, allez...

Lyall hocha la tête de droite à gauche et soupira désespérément.

\- Mais je dois juste régler un petit truc avec Lily et je m'en irai je vous assure monsieur Lupin, il n'y a personne chez moi de toute façon.

\- NON ! Jeune fille, si tu veux rester sous mon toit, il faut la permission de tes parents...

\- Lyall... Je veux lui dire juste un mot ensuite raccompagne là. Ça prendra quelques minutes tout au plus promis.

\- Mais écris-lui au moins pour la prévenir que tu es en sécurité, vous n'avez pas idée que les parents s'inquiète, mais nous sommes en guerre bon sang, et puis qu'as-tu de si urgent pour sortir seule comme ça. Que se passe-t-il ?

Dorcas ne pouvait plus relever ses yeux de ses chaussures. Si un jour, elle avait imaginé rencontrer le père de Rémus, ce n'était sûrement pas dans ces conditions.

\- Papa peut vous aider. Tu te rappelles Lily, je t'avais dit qu'il en connaissait une...

Lily ferma les yeux et se mit à rire. Encore une fois, un secret qui n'était pas le sien et qui circulait entre ses mains. Elle regarda Dorcas et écarta les mains pour lui signifier qu'il lui appartenait de prendre une décision.

\- Je suis Sensoria, monsieur Lupin.

Lyall tressaillit et écarquilla ses yeux. Il ouvrit la bouche à plusieurs reprise, puis tourna le dos aux trois adolescents. Il resta ainsi, une bonne minute puis se tourna vers eux et leur ordonna d'aller au salon. Ils s'installèrent tous les trois en silence, chacun fixant un point d'un angle précis, pendant que Lyall faisait du bruit ailleurs, personne ne bougea, ou ne daigna faire un bruit jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne.

\- Tiens...

\- Dorcas.

Il hocha la tête.

\- Appelle moi Lyall, je n'aime pas le monsieur Lupin, j'ai l'impression d'être avec un publiciste. Bien, ce recueil que je te donne a appartenu à une grande amie à Espérance, ma défunte femme, son nom était Adama Finnigan...

\- FINNIGAN? Cria Dorcas.

\- Oui ?

\- C'est le nom de famille de ma mère... Si ça se trouve c'est une tante... Vous... Elle... Je peux la rencontrer ?

\- Elle est malheureusement décédée.

Rémus et Lily échangèrent un regard entendu.

\- Je te donne ce recueil de chose qu'elle a vécue et écrite, de choses qui pourront t'aider à ne pas faire les mêmes erreurs qu'elle, d'apprendre de son expérience, et montre ceci à tes parents, s'il te plait, il faut que tu comprennes que c'est une grande responsabilité.

Dorcas regarda le recueil dans ces mains, le tourna dans tous les sens et pensa à sa mère qui refusait qu'elle fasse usage de ce don, sa mère qui avait peur pour elle et cette femme qui avait le même nom de famille que sa mère et qui était morte. Y'aurait-il un lien ? Dorcas respira longuement et regarda Lily, puis Rémus, s'il y'avait des personnes en qui elle pouvait avoir confiance ce serait ces deux-là. Elle avait beau avoir mis des barrières entre eux, au début de l'année, mais les deux relations qu'elle entretenait avec eux d'eux étaient les plus importantes après sa relation avec sa mère. Elle connaissait leurs cœurs et savait que si un jour elle avait besoin d'être sauvée, ils étaient les deux personnes les plus susceptibles à l'aider et la protéger. Elle les regarda à nouveau et crut voir de l'encouragement dans leurs regards.

\- Monsieur Lupin...

\- Lyall.

\- Euh... Désolée...Lyall, l'année scolaire précédente, j'utilisais déjà ce don pour aider Dumbledore et quand j'ai tout raconté en détail à ma mère, elle m'a interdit d'en parler, elle m'a interdit de dire quoique ce soit à qui que ce soit sur mes rêves, mais je ne pouvais pas parce que... Parce que quelqu'un est en danger, ou bien déjà mort, et je suis venu ici pour pouvoir me faire aider par Lily. Lily sait et m'aide, elle m'aide toujours à trouver ces énigmes... Maman le faisait aussi, mais depuis cette année, elle semble terrifiée de tout, elle ne fait même plus confiance à Dumbledore et veut que je laisse tomber ce don... Maintenant, vous me dites qu'une femme du même nom qu'elle est morte... Est-ce qu'il y'a un lien ? Est-ce qu'elle a été tuée pour ça ? Est-ce que vous pouvez m'aider à comprendre ?

Dorcas s'était levée en parlant et Lyall l'observait avec minutie. Encore une autre enfant perdue qui venait vers lui, encore une enfant perdue sous son aile. Etait-il devenu malgré lui, un aimant à adolescent perdu ? Il secoua la tête et réalisa qu'à cause de la situation à son fils, il était accessible de discussion, accessible d'oreille à ces enfants, il était plus attentif aux âmes perdus, parce qu'il en élevait une.

\- Adama Finnigan n'avait jamais parlé de sa famille, et si elle en avait une, nous ne la connaissons pas. Est-ce que ta maman la connait ? Je ne sais pas Dorcas. Mais ta maman, qu'elle sache ou non pour Adama, elle a, à mon humble avis, juste compris que ton don peut devenir une malédiction. Ecoute, ces rêves et ces énigmes nous pouvons tous les faire, mais vous les Sensoria, contrairement à nous, vous êtes en éveil, vos sens restent conscient et vous écoutez et observez vos rêves comme des épisodes d'un film ou feuilleton, vous percevez le danger, vous êtes en quelque sorte des éléments rares mais magique. Vous êtes magique dans le sens où si les mauvaises personnes venaient à apprendre la connaissance de votre existence, votre sort pourrait être pire que la mort, vous pouvez vous faire kidnapper ou torturer ou effacer la mémoire pour ne pas pouvoir sauver le monde, on voudra vous éliminer parce que vous sauvez le monde, parce que vous êtes capable, avec une bonne lecture de rêve, de rendre la paix.

\- Donc, ma mère essaie de me protéger de vous-savez-qui.

\- Oui.

\- Mais Dumbledore ne laissera rien arriver.

\- Dorcas, Dumbledore est un guerrier de la paix, et il utilisera les armes qu'il faut pour vaincre le mage noir, il pourra te protéger mais ta mère le fera à plus grande échelle, crois-moi. Personne ne pourra reconnaitre ton bien être plus que ta mère.

\- Vous me dites de laisser tomber.

\- Je dis que tu dois en parler à ta maman, tu dois lui parler en adulte Dorcas, dis-lui que tu comprends l'inquiétude, mais pose les questions qui te taraudent.

\- De quoi est morte Adama ?

\- Nous ne savons pas... Malheureusement. C'était un choc pour ma femme. Elles étaient si proche...

Rémus posa une main sur l'épaule de son père, puis se tourna vers Dorcas.

\- Vous avez trouvé l'explication ?

\- C'est Bart Rowley nous pensons que sa mère a été tué par des mangemorts. Je pense aussi que si j'avais raconté le rêve à Dumbledore, peut-être elle aurait pu être sauvée, mais c'est trop tard... Je crois...

\- Dis-moi jeune fille, comment tu te sens quand tu fais ces rêves ?

\- Fatiguée, malade, vidée, angoissée... Plein de sentiments pas très agréable.

\- Et quand tu résous les rêves ?

\- Euh...

Dorcas n'avait peut-être jamais pensé à démêler ces sentiments, mais l'aisance et la confiance qu'elle ressentit pour Lyall la poussèrent à se confier sans barrières.

\- Plénitude.

\- Plénitude ?

\- Que j'accomplis ce pour quoi je suis, peut-être, née.

Lily et Rémus regardèrent Dorcas avec fierté. A cet instant précis, ils n'eurent plus jamais de doute quant à la personnalité dominante de Dorcas. Dorcas la grande brune quelconque, la grande amie de tous, la fairplay et la juste qui aurait dû se trouver à Poufsouffle, Dorcas Meadowes était une Gryffondor et sa meilleure amie, ainsi que le garçon qui continuait à l'aimer en secret surent que dans le futur elle le prouvera encore plus.

* * *

 _ **A dans deux jours...**_

 _ **Oui, oui, je suis d'humeur généreuse, mais c'est surtout pour rattraper mon retard que je vous poste chaque deux jours.**_

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews**_


	8. Chapter7 : A chaque jour suffit sa peine

**Hello,**

 **Avant de commencer mon chapitre, je voudrais d'abord faire un RàR afin de remercier comme il se doit toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des mots encourageants et des commentaires aussi agréables à lire.**

 **Pour le reste des lecteurs, je suis désolée pour ce petit détournement, et je vous invite à débuter le chapitre rapidement.**

 ** _Aurore Caulet_** : _Ravie que ça te plaise, j'espère que tu as eu à lire la suite._  
 _P.S : Si tu te mets à écrire, je viendrai lire, surtout si je suis la raison qui t'ait donné envie de t'y mettre. Je suis ravie._  
 _A bientôt._

 _ **Lune Patronus :**_ _Même tes commentaires sont super, comme toujours. Merci._

 _ **LaurianeHP :**_ _Je te rassure, ça ne s'arrête pas du tout. J'espère que tu as eu le temps de lire les autres chapitres._

 _ **Anabellatrix :**_ _Merci pour ton commentaire, la suite est arrivée, j'espère que ça t'a plu._

 ** _Guest1 :_** _Merci énormément pour ton commentaire, ça fait énormément plaisir de lire qu'on adore la fic. Ou et qui que tu sois, merci. J'espère que tu verras le reste. A bientôt._

 ** _Stanlu15 :_** _Je suis contente que tu aies aimé le premier tome. Tes mots d'encouragement m'ont réellement touché, et tu as entièrement raison, des fois l'inspiration ne se commande pas, surtout quand ni l'état de santé, ni le temps ne le permettent, mais t'inquiète pas je suis connu pour mener jusqu'au bout ce que je commence. Donc, je ne compte pas m'arrêter tout de suite. Merci infiniment de m'avoir suivi et d'avoir laissé ces mots pour moi. Quant à Sirius, tu sauras très bientôt ce qui lui est arrivé et où il est passé surtout._

 ** _FiniteBlack :_** _Hehehe, me revoilà. Pas de panique. Je ne me suis pas arrêté sans raison t'inquiète surtout pas et encore un tout petit peu de patience, et l'énigme Sirius apparaîtra. Merci d'être toujours fidèle._

 ** _Edna94 :_** _Salut, merci pour ton encouragement, promis je continue. Ravie que tu aimes. A bientôt._

 ** _HalfBlooDan :_** _Je me rappelle très bien de la review que tu m'as laissé. Parmi les premières, quand j'avais à peine commencé le premier tome et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça fait plaisir que tu aies pris le temps de tout lire et ensuite d'atterrir ici. Merci infiniment, pour tes encouragements et je te rassure je ne compte pas laisser tomber. A très bientôt._

 ** _Ecume des mots :_** _Ravie que tu aies pris le temps de commenter, je dois avouer que ça fait toujours plaisir de lire des phrases aussi positives. Merci aussi de tes compliments et encouragements, le fait que tu trouves mes personnages haut en couleur et que l'histoire tienne la route, veuille dire que mon objectif est en train d'être atteint. Je fournis beaucoup d'efforts afin de livrer une histoire trépidante et j'espère que ça marche. Merci pour tes mots et à bientôt._

 ** _Guest2 :_** _hahahaha. Je suis là et non je ne la laisserai jamais sans fin. Tu as ma parole. Merci pour tes mots._

 ** _SperoPatronea :_** _Salut, je suis de retour effectivement. En réalité, je devais mettre en place l'ordre du phénix avant de commencer les intrigues de ce tome et il n'y a rien de meilleur (à mon avis) que de commencer par Dumbledore, après tout c'est bien lui qui a créé le groupe. Et je me rappelle qu'en lisant les trois derniers tomes de J.K Rowling , je me demandais toujours ce que fabriquait Dumbledore, alors je lui imaginé une journée, voire plusieurs qui expliquaient comment l'ordre était géré. Quant à Andromeda et Sirius, il faut quelques petits chapitres et tout sera clair._

 _ **Gryffinbines :**_ _Helloo, je suis bel et bien de retour et t'inquiète je vais bien à présent. Toute prête à pondre plein de chapitres et de tomes même. Comme j'ai expliqué précédemment, l'ordre sera plus présent dans ce tome, donc Dumbledore et le reste aussi. Quant à Lily et les Lupin, ça me fait autant plaisir d'écrire qu'ils étaient proche de que l'imaginer. Enfin, pour Dorcas Meadowes, et bien elle est en train de grandir, et de sortir de sa coquille, tu en verras beaucoup plus et je suis contente qu'elle te plaise._

 **Voilà, voilà.**

 **J'espère que je n'ai oublié personne. Pour le reste, merci de lire, merci d'apprécier et merci de revenir à chaque fois.**

 **Chapitre 7, allons-y.**

* * *

 **A chaque jour suffit sa peine**

\- Je vous ai demandé d'être là aujourd'hui, après plusieurs jours de réflexion, depuis une série d'incidents qui malheureusement pour nous avaient été soldés par des échecs.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Albus ? Depuis deux semaines, il n'y a pas eu d'histoires que nous n'avons pas pu stopper !

\- Vraiment ? La guerre des Black, la mère de Rowley, la disparition des parents de Cresswel, le triste sort de Brown, l'imperium sur Johnson et Spinnet au ministère.

\- OK ! OK ! Mais nous avons pu déjouer l'attaque de Shiner Island et nous avons envoyé à Azkaban ceux qui ont été capturés. Nous avons quand même livré au ministère, Avery après le meurtre de Gloria Branchard.

\- Oui, grâce à Maugrey…

\- Ce n'est pas suffisant ! Hurla celui-ci.

Un écho agressif insonorisa les murs de la pièce où se trouvaient les sorciers de l'ordre du Phénix. La maison qui servait de quartier général à l'ordre du Phénix appartenait à Fleamont Potter, il en avait fait don à Albus dès que ce dernier se mit à recruter des personnes au sein de l'ordre. Un grand loft au milieu d'un quartier moldu, qui était aménagé pour contenir assez de bureaux, de salons et même d'un sous-sol à usage divers. Une petite cuisine était placée en contigu du salon, et ne faisait souvent office que d'un réfrigérateur géant, rempli de breuvage.

\- Bonsoir Albus.

Les onze personnes entourant Albus Dumbledore se tournèrent vers la porte, baguette dégainée, sauf une. Le directeur de Poudlard leur pria de les baisser d'un simple geste.

\- Madame Potter.

\- Maman?

\- Edgar.

Tout le monde fixa Edgar Bones avec des yeux ronds. Personne de sain d'esprit n'aurait appelé sa mère à une réunion réduite de l'ordre.

Maugrey alla se servir dans la petite cuisine, suivi de près par Abelforth Dumbledore et Elphias Doge. Ils ouvrirent la petite fenêtre séparant la cuisine de salon, décapsulèrent leurs bières au beurres et regardèrent la scène se dérouler devant eux.

\- Maman tu fais quoi ici ?

\- Ah donc, ce n'est pas toi qui l'a invité ? Demanda Dedalus Diggle.

Personne ne donna de réponse à Dedalus, pendant qu'Albus invitait Althea Potter épouse Bones à s'installer sur l'un des fauteuils vides.

\- Je ne suis pas invitée fiston, je fais partie de l'ordre aussi.

\- Quoi ? Papa le sait ?

\- On se croirait en l'an quarante. Ricana Althea Potter.

Emmeline Vance éclata de rire et remercia le ciel qu'enfin une voix féminine rompe les discussions longues de tous les hommes l'entourant. Emmeline aimait faire partie de ce groupe, mais voir de temps à autres des femmes les joindre la rendait plus joviale.

\- Vous êtes la sœur de Fleamont pas vrai ? Demanda la grande brune à la nouvelle venue.

\- Effectivement, l'une des sœurs de Fleamont. Et vous êtes ?

\- Emmeline Vance.

\- Enchantée mademoiselle.

Emmeline regarda Althea et vit que les traits des Potter restaient visibles et clairs peu importe le sexe du porteur du nom. Althea avait de beaux cheveux noirs, des yeux perçants et la même grande taille des Potter, malgré son âge.

\- Abelforth, s'il te plait ramène-nous des breuvages pour que je vous présente la nouvelle venue et l'objet de son passage.

\- Je ne suis pas à la tête du sanglier ici, viens les chercher toi-même.

Les habitués de l'ordre esquissèrent des sourires ou des soupirs, trop acclimatés à l'agressivité de l'un des frères et le calme froid de l'autre. Dumbledore émit un sourire faible derrière son regard perçant et les boissons arrivèrent d'elles-mêmes envoyé par la baguette d'Elphias Doge.

\- Madame Potter.

\- Chère Albus, passons au prénom, nous allons sûrement mourir l'un pour l'autre ici, nous pouvons passer à cela, ça fait des années que je vous le répète.

\- Elle n'a pas tort. Lança Elphias.

\- Bien, alors tout le monde voici, Althea Potter. La femme d'Homer Bones, et la mère d'Edgar Bones ici présent. Elle est la chef de service du renforcement des lois magiques. Althea, je vous présente Emmeline Vance, agent de service de protection des moldus, elle fait partie de la garde rapprochée de la ministre moldue.

Les deux femmes se sourirent en hochant la tête.

\- Fabian et Gideon Prewett nos jeunes aurors, faites attention ce sont de vrais farceurs.

Fabian fit un léger sourire, pendant que Gideon hochait la tête faussement outré de la remarque de Dumbledore.

\- Dedalus Diggle, responsable de la régulation des transports magiques.

\- Bonsoir Althea, bienvenu parmi nous, mais je vous ai déjà vu au ministère, nous nous sommes rencontré dans l'ascenseur plusieurs fois.

\- Sûrement Dedalus, sûrement.

\- Derrière la fenêtre, mon ami Elphias Doge, et je crois que vous avez déjà eu à travailler ensemble, il est dans le département des accidents magiques à présent.

\- Ravi de vous revoir Elphias.

\- De-même. Déclara l'intéressé en ingurgitant sa deuxième boisson.

\- Sturgis Podmore, il est responsable du bureau de désinformation.

\- Ah ! Un de ces jours, faudra m'expliquer ce que vous fabriquez là-bas. Déclara Althea en souriant.

\- Si vous me donnez le droit de passer certaines lois… Répondit Sturgis.

Une hilarité générale s'en suivit avant que Dumbledore ne finisse le tour de table.

\- Sturgis aussi est un grand marrant. Déclara Gideon.

\- Je suis fin. Je ne suis pas farceur. Se défendit Sturgis.

\- Pas tellement fin vu le petit bide mon ami. Surenchérit Fabian.

Emmeline éclata de rire, puis leur intima de se taire.

\- Je ne vous présente ni mon frère, ni Hagrid.

\- Ravie de vous revoir, Madame Bones. Déclara Hagrid en faisant une courbette, chose qui eut effet de faire vibrer la longue table du salon.

\- Althea, s'il vous plait, Hagrid. Bonsoir, Abelforth.

\- Bonsoir, Althea, comment va Homer ?

\- Bien. Merci.

\- Je ne pense pas non plus devoir vous présenter Caradoc.

\- Ah non ! Lui, je le vois souvent à la maison. Ça se passe bien au département avec mon fils ?

\- Si, vous vous demandez s'ils ont arrêté de me bizuter à la brigade de la police magique, oui… Enfin…Déclara Caradoc Dearborn en fixant son aîné.

\- En même temps, tu as été promis sergent. Continua Edgar Bones.

\- Après deux longues années de calvaire. Surenchérit Caradoc. Mais au moins, c'est bien les petites tortures de mangemorts me paraitront comme une partie de Quidditch à présent.

\- Tu rêves ! Hurla Maugrey.

Althea se tourna vers Emmeline et murmura.

\- Alors comme ça Fol-œil hurle partout, je pensais qu'il faisait ça qu'au bureau des aurors.

\- Ah non ! Benjy en fait des cauchemars.

\- Benjy ?

\- Benjy Fenwick, il est en train d'écrire des rapports dans la pièce d'a côté.

\- Il est auror aussi ?

\- Oui, en apprentissage.

\- Eh bien ! La jeunesse a bien pris place depuis mon intégration, je suis ravie.

Dumbledore se racla la gorge et se leva.

\- Althea a été parmi les premières personnes à avoir connu mon intention à créer l'ordre du phénix. Elle a aussi été parmi les premières personnes à soutenir ce groupe de résistance de toutes les manières qu'elle puisse faire, et même si jusqu'au jour d'aujourd'hui, vous ne l'avez jamais vu avec nous, elle fait bien parti de l'ordre depuis sa création. Althea m'a été d'une aide précieuse pendant des années, et aux dernières mauvaises nouvelles, elle avait tenu à venir d'elle-même et à vous rencontrer un par un, ainsi que se déclarer membre officiel et non seulement informateur ou espion.

\- Mais, maman ! Tu ne vas pas aller sur le terrain non ?

\- Ça ne fait pas partie du plan actuel. En tout cas, j'ai tenu à vous rencontrer d'abord pour féliciter certains d'entre vous quant à la résolution du désastre récent à Poudlard.

Emmeline, Benjy, Sturgis et Gideon hochèrent la tête du même air fier.

\- La famille Macmillan donne du fil à retordre à notre ministère de la justice depuis un moment maintenant et le problème c'est que ça ne s'est pas arrangé.

\- Ils ont eut leur procès les frères ? Demanda Emmeline.

\- Pas encore. Nous devons faire témoigner d'autres personnes présentes, à savoir les victimes elle-même. Je dois faire venir mon neveu et Sirius Black pour témoigner et malheureusement pour nous, Stefan et Edouard Macmillan nient tout d'un bloc et malgré tous nos efforts le procès est long et leur nom est effrayant… J'ai même peur que quelques membres du Magenmagot soient corrompus.

\- Vous êtes venu pour que nous vous aidions à clôturer cette affaire et les mettre derrière les barreaux c'est ça ? Demanda Sturgis.

\- Entre autres. J'ai aussi besoin de m'entretenir avec vous concernant leur père, nous pensons qu'il est enrôlé parmi les mangemorts et les garçons risquent d'avoir des protections que nous ne connaissons pas encore, donc je demande l'aide de l'ordre, mais je viens aussi pour aider à travailler sur ce dossier. Je serai plus présente, je vous donnerai les comptes rendus de procès et je tiens absolument à ce que ces tortionnaires et leur père finissent derrière les barreaux, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre autrement. Ils ont été au milieu de nos enfants et petits enfants, les ont torturés pendant des mois en manipulant de loin, ils sont extrêmement dangereux et je veux être sure que nous ferons tout ensemble pour les enfermer.

Un silence recueillit la fin de la déclaration, puis Edgar Bones acquiesça.

\- Nous mettons ça dans nos priorités, Althea. Déclara Maugrey. Par contre, il va y avoir un problème.

\- Lequel ?

\- Si vous arrivez à trouver Sirius Black, je vous tirerai mon chapeau.

Dumbledore regarda Maugrey et détourna le regard.

\- Nous arriverons à atteindre Sirius Black, Alastor, ne vous en inquiétez pas.

Les autres membres regardèrent Albus bizarrement puis promirent à Althea de finir le travail déjà commencé. Hagrid donna le compte rendu concernant sa mission, et encore une fois les nouvelles concernant les géants n'étaient pas réjouissantes. Caradoc Dearborn et Dedalus Diggle discutèrent ensuite avec Alastor sur l'enquête ouverte concernant le crime contre Ina Rowley, et se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans un cul-de-sac, surtout que le père du garçon demeurait introuvable. Benjy rejoignit la troupe et s'installa près de Gideon et Emmeline, puis ils se mirent à discuter de plan afin de coincer le père Macmillan. Quant à Albus et Fabian discutèrent du nouveau programme du nouveau cours que donnera Fabian à Poudlard cette année.

\- Sinon, dites-moi, vous avez envoyé les résultats des B.U.S.E et A.S.P.I.C ?

\- Minerva s'en est chargé aujourd'hui même.

A quelques heures d'écarts et quelques kilomètres de l'assemblée, des hiboux atterrissaient de partout dans les maisons Londubat, Lupin et Potter… En même temps que de miliers d'autres.

Le matin du 8 Juillet, Frank était assis à table entrain de siroter son jus de citrouille devant la gazette du sorcier. Sa mère rangeait la cuisine en écoutant la radio, lorsqu'elle entendit un cri de joie.

\- J'ai eu tous mes ASPICS maman ! Tous !

La grande Augusta écarquilla les yeux, jeta le torchon de ses mains et ouvrit ses bras à son grand gaillard qui sautillait comme une sauterelle.

\- Fière de toi fiston.

Frank lisait et relisait sa lettre en souriant à pleine dent.

\- Papa aussi aurait été très fier fiston.

Frank regarda sa mère avec reconnaissance, les yeux larmoyants.

\- J'aurai aimé qu'il voie ça. J'aurai aimé qu'il voit que…

\- Il voit j'en suis convaincue.

Elle déposa un baiser sur son front et revint à sa vaisselle.

\- Maintenant, je peux intégrer le programme qu'il aurait été encore plus fier de me voir enrôler.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Le programme d'auror.

Augusta Londubat, jeta l'assiette dans sa main qui se brisa en mille morceaux. Elle resta de marbre pendant une bonne minute, pendant que son fils hésitait à avancer vers elle. Elle avait eu si peur qu'il veuille combattre, mais il n'en avait plus parlé depuis qu'elle était partie à Poudlard lui annoncer la mort de son père. Augusta avait pensé que le moment était parti, elle ne pensait pas que son fils continuerait à nourrir l'envi de venger son père.

Elle finit par se tourner vers lui et vit cette lueur qu'avait Tristan briller dans ses yeux, et elle sut. Elle sut que peu importe à quel point elle voudrait l'en dissuader son fils aller se battre jusqu'à la fin.

Elle sourit légèrement à Frank, lança un sort pour réparer l'assiette et enchaina avec un deuxième sort pour que la vaisselle se range avant de quitter la cuisine sans un mot.

Frank, laissa toute la matinée à sa mère d'assimiler la nouvelle avant d'aller toquer à sa chambre.

\- Je peux entrer ?

\- Oui.

\- Ça va maman ?

\- Ça ira.

\- Tu veux qu'on en parle ?

\- Non. Je me prépare c'est tout. Je me suis préparée à perdre ton père, pas à perdre ta sœur, mais toi, tu me préviens, donc je me prépare.

\- Ne le prends pas comme ça maman. Je…

\- Tu ne sors pas avec Alice ?

\- Si.

\- C'est sérieux ?

Frank rougit. Il n'avait jamais eu ce genre de discussion avec sa mère et il aurait préféré parler de guerre que de ses sentiments envers la jeune brune.

\- Je crois.

\- Est-ce que Dorothy et Jensen sont au courant ?

\- Ses parents ? Je ne sais pas.

\- Tu sais que si sa mère le sait, elle voudra s'interposer. Elle pense toujours que sa fille est trop gamine pour entreprendre quoique ce soit.

\- Elle a quinze ans, si elle n'est pas gamine maintenant, elle doit l'être quand. Et puis tante Dorothy pense toujours du mal d'Alice, même si elle a changé. Elle n'est pas l'enfant gâtée qu'elle était, il y a cinq ans.

\- C'est vraiment sérieux, pour toi en tout cas, je ne t'ai jamais entendu défendre quelqu'un comme ça. Même pas ta sœur.

\- Ma sœur est idiote, elle ne m'écoute pas.

\- Bref, Alice est une chic fille. Tu comptes l'épouser un jour ?

\- Maman. Je… On en pas parlé… Je…

\- Je ne te dis pas si vous avez fait des plans. Je te demande juste comment tu le vois ce futur ?

\- Que je finisse ma formation d'auror et que je vienne demander sa main.

\- Et tu me vois aller avec toi, chez Jensen en lui disant, je veux donner ta fille à mon fils mais attention il va à la guerre ? Elle pense quoi de ça ? Pourquoi tu ne vas pas te marier, fonder une famille et quitte ce pays ?

\- Parce que je ne suis pas un lâche !

\- Ce n'est pas de la lâcheté, mais du bon sens.

\- Maman ! Je veux me battre, je veux coffrer ces gens qui ont tué mon père et les parents de mes amis, et ceux qui ont torturé mes amis au sein même de l'école ! Si je travaille pour la justice, je protégerai ma famille, je te protégerai toi et Alice…

Augusta balaya ses arguments d'un geste de la main et ravala l'énorme boule qu'elle aurait pu décrire comme un vif d'or qui lui coinçait la gorge, puis interjeta.

\- Bon. Ta décision est prise, maintenant laisse-moi le temps de m'y accommoder, ton père a joué à l'espion auprès de tu-sais-qui pendant sept ans, et il m'y a préparé aussi longtemps qu'il a pu et pourtant regarde moi. Je m'en remets à peine. Je n'ose pas imaginer si…

\- Tu ne me perdras pas.

\- Ne dis pas de sottises.

\- Je ferai attention.

\- Tu es mon fils et celui de Tristan, tu ne feras pas attention. Va rejoindre tes amis, je m'en sortirai, fiston. Si c'est ce qui te rendra heureux, moi je m'en remettrais.

Augusta désigna la porte et Frank s'en alla le cœur lourd. Il avait appréhendé cette discussion plus que ses résultats et le sentiment de stress ne le quittait toujours pas.

Il prit sa baguette et laissa un mot sur la table de la cuisine, puis transplana au Chaudron Baveur. Avant d'entrer il vit Lily Evans marcher à vive allure.

\- Salut Lily.

Lily sourit et déposa un baiser sur la joue de son ami.

\- Salut Frank. Ça va ?

\- Très bien. Et toi ? Tu reviens de ton boulot ou tu pars ?

\- Je suis partie par erreur, j'ai oublié que c'était mon jour de repos.

Il éclata de rire et tourna la tête de droite à gauche.

\- Il n'y a que toi pour en faire trop.

\- Laisse tomber, Rémus va bien se moquer de moi. Je pense même qu'il le savait, il n'arrêtait pas de sourire bêtement quand je suis sortie.

\- Ça où il a reçu ses résultats. Tu les as eus ?

\- Ils sont arrivés ? Demanda Lily en sautillant sur place. Oh mon dieu ! Faut que je rentre vite. Tu as eu les tiens ?

\- Oui. Répondit-il avec le sourire le plus large qu'elle lui eut vu.

\- Aaaaaaah ! Félicitations futur auror !

Elle l'enlaça brièvement et il la remercia en lui proposant de l'accompagner chez les Lupin. Il la fit transplanner avec lui, la déposa à la porte et revint à son bar pour rencontrer Kingsley.

\- Rémus ! Hurla Lily.

Rémus vit Lily entrer dans le salon et éclata de rire.

\- Tu le savais ! Tu savais que je ne devais pas y aller et tu n'as rien dit.

Rémus continua de rire en ignorant les coups d'oreillers qu'elle lui administra.

\- C'est bon ! C'est bon ! Aie. Je me rends… Arrête de me taper, ou je ne te donne pas tes résultats.

\- Ah ! Ils sont là ! Oh mon dieu ! Tu as ouvert les tiens !

\- Oui ! Tiens.

Lily déchira l'enveloppe en vitesse et lut d'une traite avant de sautiller sur place en hurlant.

\- MONTRE ! Cria Rémus.

\- Donne les tiens aussi.

Lily avait eux 8 Optimaux et 2 Efforts exceptionnels en Astronomie et Soins aux créatures magiques, soit 10 BUSE sur 10, alors que Rémus eut 6 Optimaux, 3 Efforts exceptionnels et 1 Piètre en Runes soit 9 BUSE sur 10.

\- Tes résultats sont déprimants. Taquina Rémus.

\- Pourquoi tu as eu Piètre en Rune, alors qu'on les travaillait ensemble ?

\- Je n'étais pas dans mon assiette.

\- Je te ferai travailler cet été alors.

\- Euh…

Lily éclata de rire et se vautra sur le fauteuil auprès de son ami. Elle s'était accommodée à la vie avec les Lupin. En seulement trois semaines, elle avait enfin réussi à se mettre assez à l'aise pour ne plus se sentir de trop. La jeune adolescente se mit à tournoyer ses mains en continuant à danser même assise, elle n'arrivait à cacher sa joie de voir ses résultats aussi bons.

\- Ton bracelet est si fourni qu'on dirait un instrument de musique. Déclara Rémus qui essayait de lire un roman moldu.

\- J'adore ce bracelet.

\- Un cadeau familiale ?

\- La vérité, je ne sais pas d'où il me vient.

Rémus claqua le livre et se tourna vers Lily un sourire taquin.

\- Tu voles maintenant ?

Elle éclata de rire et hocha la tête.

\- Quelqu'un me l'a offert. Quelqu'un de Poudlard.

\- Et tu ne sais pas qui c'est ?

\- Non.

\- Je ne comprends rien.

\- C'est une histoire débile de toute façon.

\- Oh ! Clairement, c'est pour ça que tu le portes à ton bras alors.

Elle sourit.

\- Le bal de Halloween, j'ai dansé avec un inconnu qui a refusé de me dire qui il est et quand il a su qui je suis il a fuit et a disparu. Je n'ai jamais su qui c'était mais il m'a envoyé ce bracelet en cadeau, avec de la tarte à la mélasse.

Rémus se tut et tenta de penser au bal. Il était dans l'infirmerie et n'avait aucune idée de qui pouvait être cet individu. Il tendit sa main et Lily lui montra le bracelet.

\- Ça veut dire quoi tous ces signes ?

\- Je me faisais passer pour une Polynésienne. Ça c'est un Ukulélé, un signe tribale en relation avec la Polynésie, la danseuse et le Lys, mon prénom.

\- Et tu n'as pas cherché à savoir qui c'est ?

\- Non. Peu importe qui il était, il était déçu et choqué de me reconnaitre et il s'est enfui, il ne voulait plus rien avoir avec moi. J'avais au début vraiment envi de savoir qui c'était, mais par la suite, je t'avoue que j'ai laissé tomber parce que j'avais souvent la tête dans d'autres trucs plus angoissant que de retrouver un garçon avec qui j'ai flirté et qui m'a fuit comme la peste.

\- S'il voulait fuir, pourquoi il t'offrirait un cadeau ? Ça n'a pas de sens ce que tu racontes.

\- Euh…

\- Ben, oui. Et pourquoi la tarte à mélasse ? Tu n'en manges pas souvent.

\- Ben, figure-toi que quand je vais mal, je me goinfre toujours de tarte à la mélasse. Rare sont ceux qui savent ça.

\- Sauf lui… ou Elle.

\- Une fille ?

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Je n'en sais absolument rien. Déclara Lily qui n'avait pas pensé à cette éventualité.

Lily regarda le bracelet quand une explosion s'entendit. Rémus et Lily se cachèrent sous le canapé et dégainèrent leurs baguettes. Lily sentit son cœur battre si fort qu'elle en oublia de réfléchir. Rémus se leva et jeta des sorts aux portes et fenêtres, puis bloqua la porte d'entrée. Lily finit par se lever et jeta les sorts de protection qu'elle connaissait, elle s'aventura à regarder par la fenêtre et vit que la troisième maison à leur droite était en train de brûler.

\- Rémus, ce sont les Bardley ! Il faut appeler les aurors, la brigade, quelqu'un !

\- Pousse-toi ! Cria Rémus

Rémus poussa Lily qui était trop proche de la fenêtre et qui faillit recevoir un sort.

\- Il ne me touchera pas, j'ai jeté les sorts de protection.

\- Mais il t'a vu. Il faut qu'on s'en aille. Sinon, ils vont rentrer. Viens.

Rémus poussa Lily dans les escaliers et la guida vers la cachette de sa pleine lune.

\- Descends ici. On va se cacher là.

\- Mais il vont tuer les Bardley.

\- On ne peut rien faire pour eux Lily.

\- Todd s'est déjà fait torturer cette année ! Oh mon dieu ! D'abord Rowley, maintenant Todd, ils viennent pour nous Rémus ! Ils viennent pour les nés-moldus.

\- Ils ne savent pas où tu es.

\- Ils pourraient. Je travaille, je marche jusque là, je…

Rémus les enferma et s'assit au sol en demandant à Lily d'effectuer avec lui les sorts de protection. La jeune rousse finit par se calmer et le lycanthrope la poussa plus loin dans le sous-sol afin de s'approcher de la petite fenêtre qu'il narguait avant sa transformation.

\- Je déteste cet endroit. Marmonna Rémus.

\- Désolée.

\- Arrête, ce n'est pas ta faute.

\- On est maudit. On est foutu, Rémus. Ils vont venir pour nous, tous, je dois demander après les autres, j'ai envoyé une lettre à Bart. Il n'y a pas répondu. Je ne sais pas où il est. J'espère que Potter ou Dorcas vont réussir.

\- Potter ? Tu en as parlé à James.

\- Non, mais c'était dans la gazette du week-end dernier, donc je suppose qu'il a du le lire qu'il demanderait après lui.

\- Parce que maintenant, pour toi, James est le genre attentionné ? Oh Lily !

\- Non… Mais c'est à cause du rêve de Dorcas. Il s'en occupait avant moi donc, je pensais que… Tu as raison, il ne le fera pas.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

\- En tout cas, je dois demander après les autres, les prévenir. Ils doivent fuir…

\- Lily, tu crois que c'est toujours une bonne idée que tu reviennes à ta maison ?

\- Ça m'énerve de l'avouer, mais non…

Elle grimaça et s'assit à ras le sol, avant d'entendre du bruit en haut. Rémus et elle sursautèrent, se levèrent, se tinrent l'un près de l'autre, baguette hissée. La porte du sous-sol, explosa et une énorme ossature passa sa tête sous l'ouverture.

\- Lily, Rémus ! Sortez de là.

\- Hagrid !

\- Venez, je vous emmène avec moi.

\- Attends, il faut prévenir papa.

\- On fera ça, sur place. Il y a une attaque sur tout le quartier, et déjà plusieurs morts… Des disparus… C'es affreux… Les pauvres enfants.

\- Quels enfants ? Demanda Rémus qui connaissait son voisinage un à un.

\- Vite, cramponnez-vous à moi ! On cause après !


	9. Chapter 8 : La tempête estivale

Hello hello,

Merci à **Amarite Maraud** pour tes retours et ton enthousiasme, je tiens à répondre seulement à la question que tu te poses concernant Rémus et Dorcas, on ne sait jamais (suspens) mais comme le titre de la story le dit : il ne faut jamais dire jamais ! En tout cas, je te promets que tu ne seras pas déçue en voyant ce que je leur réserve (ou du moins j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue). Merci encore une fois pour tes encouragements et ravie que tu aies adoré le premier tome. A bientôt.

 **GinnyXeasley** merci infiniment, je me sens assez particulière (tête qui rougit) de savoir que tu as pris le temps de poster des reviews alors que tu ne le fais pas d'habitude. ça me touche. La suite arrive très vite. A très bientôt.

Bon chapitre mes chers

* * *

 **La tempête estivale**

Rémus se réveilla lentement, il ouvrit les yeux délicatement et eut du mal à reconnaitre le paysage autours de lui. Une grande chambre froide, décoré en bois massif, et dénué de rideaux. Elle sentait la moisissure et un son redondant d'écoulement d'eau agaçait l'oreille. Son lit était trop petit pour lui, ou il était trop grand pour le lit. Il détourna le regard et vit son père allongé dans un autre lit à sa droite. Où était Lily ? Il se leva imperceptiblement, évitant de réveiller son père et se mit sur la pointe des pieds. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre et se mit à marcher normalement, il entra dans l'espace où se trouvait les tables et y trouva Lily recroquevillée sur elle-même, sur une longue chaise, les yeux rivés sur la vitre.

\- Tu ne dors pas ?

\- Ils ont tués son père devant ses yeux, si les aurors n'étaient pas arrivés, il l'aurait tué aussi. Ils connaissent les emplois du temps des gens, ils savaient quand venir, ils savaient quand frapper. Les gens se font tuer par miliers et il ne se passe rien, personne ne fait rien, le ministère ne fait rien. Les Macmillan ne sont même pas encore en prison, les mangemorts sévissent et font peur, les gens ont peur, ils préfèrent se retourner contre les leurs que de combattre les sbires… Ce n'est même plus les nés-moldus, c'est les sang-mêlé maintenant, les gobelins, les Cracmols, ils viendront pour toi aussi… Je dois prendre une décision, je pensais que je l'avais pas encore prise, mais je l'ai déjà prise avec le Octo, je l'avais déjà prise.

\- Lily, tu me fais peur. Tu as le regard vide et tu parles comme…

\- … Une passionnée, une personne qui a une vision…

\- Comme Botrange quand elle nous faisait flipper.

\- J'utilisais des potions l'année passée. Un jour Dumbledore est venu me dire qu'ils me donnaient des effets secondaires, comme la drogue des moldus. Mais au moins, je dormais mieux.

\- Je vais te ramener une boisson chaude, attends ici.

Lily ne bougea pas toujours fixant la vitre qui pourtant ne montrait rien, à part le mur du Chaudron Baveur. Rémus avait peur, Lily paraissait angoissée et elle parlait d'une traite presque sans respirer.

\- Tiens. Du thé à la verveine.

\- Merci.

Rémus remarqua qu'elle tremblait. Il était sur le point de lui faire remarquer quand il fut interrompu par une voix masculine.

\- Lily ?

Lily et Rémus regardèrent le garçon, les yeux ébahis. Il était plus grand, plus costaud et l'ancienne douceur caractérisant son regard d'un noir perçant était remplacé par un regard presque animal.

\- Rémus !

Damian Branchard salua Rémus avec un grand enthousiasme, le faisant presque tousser en tapotant son dos, avant qu'il ne se jette sur Lily et la prenne dans ses bras précipitamment.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vous revois enfin. J'ai passé une année si… Oh mon dieu ! ma Lily, tu es encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs.

Rémus et Lily ne dirent rien, alors Damien leur envoya un regard interrogateur.

\- J'interromps quelque chose ?

\- Nous sommes juste choqué de te revoir en si bonne forme, et surtout si… Commença Rémus.

\- Joyeux ? Demanda Damien.

\- Oui.

\- Je suis content de vous revoir, c'es tout.

\- Tu es ici depuis longtemps ? Demanda Lily en sortant lentement de sa torpeur.

\- Une semaine. Je t'ai écrit, mais je ne savais pas où adresser ma lettre, j'ai demandé à Sabrina… Tu connais Sabrina Dumas… Elle ne savait pas, et puis là, elle m'a raconté. Elle m'a raconté, tout ce que tu as vécu avec tes amis, cette année.

\- Oui, ce n'était pas du gâteau. Déclara Rémus en voyant la tête que continuait de faire Lily.

\- Elle t'a dit quoi ?

Damien sentit que Lily arborait une réticence à son égard qu'il ne lui avait jamais connu.

\- Les nés-moldus étaient ciblés, y'avait eu des attaques, toi-même, tu en avais eu subi deux, mais toi et tes amis avaient démasqués les fauteurs de trouble qui sont maintenant à Azkaban et vous avez gagné la coupe pour bravoure.

\- Ah ! Dis comme ça, on dirait un conte de fée, mais ce n'est pas tout à fait ça. Déclara Lily. Mais bon, parlons d'autres choses. Tu étais où ? Tu fais quoi ? Tu deviens quoi ?

\- J'étudie, j'étudie de la magie différente que tout ce que j'ai appris à Poudlard ou Beauxbatons, c'est tellement instructif, je ne me suis jamais sentie autant sorcier.

\- Mais tu vis où depuis… ?

\- Depuis la mort de maman ?

\- Oui.

\- D'ailleurs toutes mes condoléances. Déclara Rémus en tapant l'épaule de son ancien ami.

\- Merci, mon cher. Ce n'était pas facile, mais je fais en sorte de lui rendre justice, je la rendrai fière… et elle sera vengée.

Lily et Rémus ne reconnurent pas l'ancien garçon timide, qui n'avait pas assez confiance en lui, qui était trop mielleux et qui avait besoin de plusieurs minutes d'encouragements avant de prendre une décision.

\- Tu as l'air plus…

\- Mature, sauvage… Je sais. C'est choquant ! Je crois qu'à force de vivre sans attache et un peu partout dans le monde, on se forge. Tu ne crois pas ?

Lily sourit. Elle comprenait. Rémus, lui, sentit en lui se déclencher la folie suspicieuse qui l'avait fait douté de son propre meilleur ami, alors il décida d'ignorer le sentiment et d'écouter le jeune garçon.

\- Tu faisais quelque chose de dangereux ?

\- J'étais dans des camps de formation où il était formellement interdit de communiquer hors la sphère, pour s'imprégner de la culture de la terre où je me trouvais et de sa magie. Ensuite, je me suis retrouvée embarqué dans des quêtes et avant je m'entrainais à venger ma mère.

\- Tu étais dans quel pays ?

\- J'étais en Asie, ensuite je suis partie en Amérique centrale et ensuite je me suis installé en Islande.

\- Oh !

\- Raconte-nous un peu. Déclara Lily qui paraissait plus conquise et plus à l'aise.

\- D'abord, je voudrai faire quelque chose.

\- Quoi ?

Il se leva de sa chaise, contourna celle de Rémus et s'approcha de Lily, puis l'enlaça. Lily en fut étonnée, elle regarda Rémus à sa droite, puis se laissa aller à son étreinte.

\- Tu m'as manqué Lily.

\- Avec tout ce que tu as vécu !

\- Oh oui, tu étais toujours dans mes pensées.

Rémus se sentit gêné, alors il prétexta vouloir prendre une boisson et s'en alla, laissant les deux ex renouer. Il pensa que si James Potter apprenait la nouvelle, et savait qu'en plus Rémus les avait laissés en tête à tête, il piquerait sûrement une crise phénoménale, puis Rémus se rappela que James avait sûrement d'autres chats à fouetter à présent.

Il monta dans sa chambre et s'endormit à peine quelques minutes plus tard. Le lendemain matin, il descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner avec son père et trouva Lily toujours assise avec Damien. Il écarquilla les yeux et s'avança vers eux.

\- Tu n'as pas dormi ?

\- Ce ne serait pas la première fois.

\- Bonjour Rémus.

\- Bonjour Damian.

\- Nous allions justement aller faire un tour sur le chemin de Traverse.

\- Tous les deux, tous seuls ?

\- Oui. Déclara Damian qui n'avait aucune envie de se coltiner le grand blond.

Rémus regarda Lily et attendit que la sage en elle lui dise qu'il était un peu trop tôt pour se dégourdir les jambes après le massacre de la veille, mais cette dernière ne fit rien, comme obnubilée par les paroles de Damian. Lyall Lupin était allé travailler en laissant des consignes précises à son fils et sa protégée. Seulement, Lily n'écouta pas son instinct ce jour-là. Elle écouta la voix d'un garçon en qui elle avait confiance il y'avait presque deux ans de cela. Un garçon qui avant avait été là pour elle, et qui avait tout fait pour lui rendre le sourire. Elle le suivit dans leur promenade improvisée et n'écouta pas non plus son corps, qui encore sous le choc de la veille n'avait pas eu assez de repos.

Lily repensa à Todd Bardley qui pleurait son père mort dans ses bras, elle repensa aux voisins de l'autre côté qui avaient caché leurs deux filles Cracmols et qui avaient été torturés jusqu'à la mort, laissant leur deux filles de quatre ans orpheline. Elle repensa à la famille Gamp qui ne retrouvait toujours pas leur grand-mère qui avait disparu depuis trois jours, elle repensa à l'année d'avant et mit son bras dans celui de son ancien ami et éteignit complètement son cerveau provocateur.

Il lui raconta ses aventures, ses questionnements, sa nouvelle philosophie, mais aussi tellement d'autres histoires magiques, hilarantes et dangereuses qu'il rencontra. Elle regarda le garçon et le vit d'un nouvel œil. Il avait à présent tout ce que Lily avait trouvé de manquant chez lui. De la confiance et de la présence.

Elle se remémora sa discussion avec Alice, lorsque celle-ci lui fit avouer qu'elle n'était pas réellement amoureuse de Damian. Damian était trop plat pour Lily. Mais ce Damian avait disparu. Ils marchèrent longtemps, il lui fit remarquer les brigadiers de la police postés partout, la rassura quant à sa connaissance d'une magie protectrice, et continua de placer sa main dans son bras ne voulant plus la lâcher.

Ils prirent une glace qu'ils partagèrent, ensuite il lui acheta un livre qu'il lui promit de n'ouvrir et lire qu'une fois chez elle, et continuèrent de marcher collés l'un contre l'autre. Lily n'écoutait pas son corps, qui lui disait que la fatigue l'emportait, elle n'écoutait que les flots de paroles de son ami. Elle ne remarqua pas non plus, qu'ils étaient dans l'allée des embrumes à présent et que la surprise qu'il voulait lui montrer se trouvait dans un endroit assez glauque.

Lily suivit Damian dans un magasin quand une voix derrière eux cria.

\- Evans !

Lily fronça les sourcils et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

\- Tu fais quoi ici ?

\- Benjy ?

\- Reviens au Chaudron. Qui c'est ?

\- Un ami. Damian Branchard.

Benjy toisa le jeune garçon de haut en bas puis tendit sa main.

\- Tu es le fils de Gloria ?

\- Oui.

\- Bien, donc bougez d'ici ! Revenez au Chaudron Baveur et Lily n'en sort plus s'il te plait.

Benjy dévala les escaliers d'une allée sans se retourner. Lily en revoyant un visage familier, se réveilla un peu plus et demanda à son interlocuteur la raison de leur présence ici.

\- J'ai découvert un magasin ici où il y'a de quoi réunir les énergies de la magie ancienne.

\- Tu sais on ferait mieux de rentrer, je suis fatiguée, je comprends plus même mes phrases.

Damian sourit et acquiesça puis raccompagna Lily au Chaudron Baveur. Lorsqu'il la raccompagna dans sa chambre, il déposa un baiser sur sa lèvre et s'en alla avant qu'elle ne dise quoi que ce soit. Lily dormit d'une seule traite.

\- Debout Rouge.

Elle ouvrit les yeux doucement et vit quatre paires d'yeux la dévisager. Elle tendit ses bras et ses deux meilleures amies plongèrent dans le lit avec elle.

\- Rémus dit que ça fait dix-neuf heures qu'elle dort.

\- Quoi ? Grogna la jeune rousse.

\- Il nous a dit qu'un certain garçon t'a kidnappé ensuite tu es rentré, tu as dormi depuis une éternité. Déclara Alice.

\- Moi je pensais que j'allais le trouver au lit avec toi. Surenchérit Marlène.

Lily se réveilla pour de bon cette fois-ci et regarda ses deux amies avec sourire.

\- Ne me dites pas que vous êtes venus jusque là que pour les ragots.

\- Non, moi je loge ici. Déclara Marlène.

\- Quoi ? Toi ?

\- Arrête de te moquer Rouge, je suis ici avec ma tante Kayson. Mes parents ont voyagé et je ne peux plus rester dans les quartiers sorciers connus, les idiots de mangemorts font le tri dans les endroits pas assez protégés. Donc j'ai atterri ici hier.

\- Et moi elle m'a écrit une lettre. Je suis venue avec Frank, c'est lui qui m'a dit qu'il y'avait toi et Rémus aussi.

\- Où est Rémus ?

\- Il boit du thé avec ton… Il est quoi déjà ? Ton ex-futur-ex-copain ? Demanda Marlène en riant.

Alice sourit à une Lily gênée qui finit par laisser filtrer un léger rire.

\- C'est fou. Finit par lâcher Lily.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir et je priais que quelque chose me vide l'esprit avant que je perde ce même esprit et là il est sorti de nulle part. Il a tellement changé, j'ai passé la journée avec lui et…

\- Et ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je me sentais si mal avec tout ce qui se passe et toutes ces morts en un mois…

Lily et Marlène frissonnèrent.

\- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, moi aussi, je flippe dans mon coin.

\- Moi aussi. Déclara Alice.

\- Et bien, il m'a fait moins flippé.

\- Il te plait à nouveau ? Demanda Alice.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Il est vraiment différent. Tu te rappelles de tous les trucs que je t'ai dit qui lui manquait…

\- Oui... ?

\- Il a tellement changé. Il est aventureux, plus courageux, plus sûr de lui, il m'a même volé un baiser je crois.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Oui, j'étais à moitié endormie.

\- Quoi ?

Les trois filles passèrent le soir à discuter avant de descendre rejoindre Rémus et Damian. Alice rentra chez elle accompagnée par Frank. Quant à Marlène et Rémus ils restèrent à discuter dans un coin, pendant que Damian racontait une énième aventure de sa vie à Lily.

Marlène fixa Damian longtemps avant de se confier à Rémus.

\- Je les aimais bien tout les deux… Avant.

Rémus sourit.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- James. Dit-elle en souriant.

\- Je sais.

\- Tu le vois aussi n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est indéniable.

\- Alors pourquoi ma meilleur amie est dans le déni ?

\- Pourquoi tu ne lui en parles pas ?

\- Alice serait mieux placée pour faire ça. J'aurai trop peur de dire un truc du genre : tu es complètement idiote et si je commence comme ça, elle le prendra forcément mal.

Rémus se mit à rire, puis s'excusa et monta dormir.

Damian passa la semaine au Chaudron avant de s'en aller à une destination qu'il ne mentionna pas. Lily avait demandé à ce dernier de ne pas précipiter leur retrouvaille et à la fin de le semaine, elle avait déclaré à Marlène qu'elle était seulement amie avec Damian. Qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de s'attacher à quelqu'un qui ne vivait pas le pays.

Le premier jour d'Août, Minerva entra dans le pub et demanda à s'entretenir avec Lily. Lyall, Rémus, Marlène et sa tante Kayson regardèrent la femme et la jeune fille partir en pensant qu'une mauvaise nouvelle se profilait sûrement.

Flash-back. 

Début de l'été.

\- Vous voulez me proposer quoi professeur ? Demanda Lily à Minerva toujours installée dans la chambre de Lily chez les Lupin.

\- De venir faire une formation à Poudlard en été. Formation qui doit être secrète et qui bien sûr ne générera aucune rémunération.

\- De quoi ?

\- Vous allez travailler avec Madame Pomfresh, mais seulement en potion de Guérisseuse.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Lily. Vous avez l'ambition de devenir potioniste ou duelliste. On est d'accord ?

\- La vérité est que j'ai envi d'explorer tellement de chose.

\- Alors voilà, je t'offre cette chance, d'explorer quelque chose en plus. Des potions que tu ne vois pas en cours, des potions que tu ne connaitras qu'en formation de guérisseuse, sur lesquels tu travailleras avec madame Pomfresh.

\- Je suis… c'est…Pourquoi ?

\- Vous avez un don que vous pouvez développer et qui peut nous aider c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire pour le moment.

\- Comment je ferai pour me déplacer à chaque fois ?

\- Vous logerez dans le château dans une pièce aménagée dans les appartements des professeurs.

\- Je croyais qu'il était interdit de rester au château en été.

\- Sauf si on y travaille.

\- Mais… Professeur Dumbledore. Que dira-t-il ?

\- Il dira merci Minerva, de t'être déplacer pour expliquer ma proposition à Lily toi-même. Maintenant, je vous laisse quelques semaines ou quelques jours pour réfléchir et dès que les résultats de vos examens sortiront, je reviendrais vous voir pour votre réponse et je vous laisse finir votre travail d'été aussi, je sais que vous en avez besoin. Mais, il faut que vous sachiez, que cette mission est secrète, que personne ne doit le savoir.

\- Alors quand je viendrais, je dirais quoi à mes amis, à Lyall, à Rémus ?

\- Que vous êtes parti avec votre oncle Boris.

\- Ils demanderont l'adresse pour écrire.

\- Vous direz que vous n'en avez pas.

\- Je ne dois pas leur dire quoique ce soit ?

\- Rien.

\- Je dois la faire pendant combien de temps ?

\- Vous ne devez pas Lily, c'est un choix.

\- Oui, je veux bien sûr !

\- Jusqu'à la fin d'Août ensuite Hagrid vous accompagnera chez les Lupin à nouveau afin que vous rentriez ensemble à Poudlard.

\- D'accord.

\- Lily, ne me dites pas d'accord tout de suite. Ce n'est pas votre professeur qui vous demande un devoir, réfléchissez, et je reviendrais. Je suis juste Minerva qui est passé faire une proposition à une personne à potentiel.

\- Je comprends parfaitement ce que vous me dites.

Minerva hocha la tête, sourit à la jeune fille et s'apprêta à partir.

\- Professeur ? Suis-je la seule à qui vous l'avez demandé ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourtant Sev… Rogue est meilleur que moi.

\- Non et j'ai mes raisons. Bon courage pour votre premier jour de travail. A bientôt Lily.

Minerva s'en alla, laissant Lily déroutée. Elle sourit à son reflet dans le miroir, regarda la photo sur son placard et sourit à nouveau.

Fin du flash-back.

\- Bonsoir Lily.

\- Bonsoir, professeur.

\- Alors, je dois être brève l'on m'attend ailleurs, mais je dois avoir votre réponse.

Lily réalisa qu'avec les évènements récents, elle avait oublié à quel point il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps et avait même oublié que ces jours avec ses amis étaient comptés. Elle n'avait pas non plus pensé au mensonge qu'elle devait inventer.

\- Oui, professeur, je suis prête.

\- Avec les évènements récents, vous pouvez même donner le prétexte de votre sécurité.

\- Oui, je saurai quoi dire. Même si ça me dérange de mentir.

\- C'est la condition sinéquanone.

\- Je comprends.

\- Bien, pour les technicalités, votre départ sera fait demain. Lyall, le connaissant il va vouloir attendre la venue de votre oncle, mais j'ai chargé Hagrid de venir vous chercher, il dira à Lyall que vous lui avez demandé ce service quand il est venu vous chercher dans la cave avec Rémus, parce que Lyall a du travail.

\- Bien.

\- Prenez toutes vos affaires avec vous, et arrivée au château, Hagrid vous montrera où aller. Seulement, Rusard ne doit pas vous voir.

\- Comment je vais faire alors ?

\- Je m'en occuperai, je vous dis ça pour être vigilante.

\- Professeur, m'apprenez-vous à combattre ?

\- Je répondrais aux questions en temps et en heure, mais pas aujourd'hui.

\- Je dis aux autres que vous êtes venus pourquoi ?

\- Pour vous donner les consignes de sécurité avant votre voyage avec votre oncle.

\- Merci professeur.

\- De rien.

\- Merci pour tout.

Lily était reconnaissante de cette chance et voir le sourire maternel de Minerva lui donna chaud au cœur. La directrice de Gryffondor salua la table d'â coté et s'en alla laissant Lily confrontée à une centaine de questions par secondes.

\- Mais vous allez où ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Le Sud sûrement, il a un voilier, il veut aller au Sud de la France et ensuite l'Italie.

\- Mais… ?

\- Je ne pouvais pas lui dire non, je suis la seule qui tient à la famille, Pétunia ne tient qu'à son petit-ami. Il s'inquiète pour moi et ça me fera du bien aussi, je crois que nous serons en sécurité.

\- C'est clair que c'est moins dangereux qu'ici. Déclara Kayson Mckinnon.

\- Et comment tu as vu la gazette d'aujourd'hui ! Billy Thorn a disparu. Déclara Lyall.

\- Du department des mystères?

\- En personne.

Elle envoya son poing dans le coin de la table et regarda sa nièce d'un regard complice.

\- En tout cas, tu vas me manquer. Bouda Marlène. C'est nul ! En plus même Rémus rentre chez lui !

\- Tu peux venir nous voir quand tu veux. Toi aussi Kayson.

\- Tu es gentil Lyall.

Lily passa une soirée agréable avec eux. Elle aurait aimé dire la vérité à Rémus et à Marlène mais ne céda pas à ses pulsions. Après tout, elle avait gardé 1001 secrets l'année passée et sans difficultés. Kayson et Marlène montèrent se coucher, et quand Lyall décida de s'en aller aussi, Lily l'intercepta.

\- Lyall.

\- On ne se fait pas d'adieu Lily, tu pars en vacances mérités et tu reviens.

\- Je voulais quand même te dire que je ne pensais pas me sentir bien avec d'autres personnes que ma famille, et tu…

Lily émit un sourire gêné et regarda ses doigts.

\- Tu es vraiment le papa de Rémus. Et crois-moi c'est un compliment.

Lyall éclata de rire, ébouriffa les cheveux de la jeune fille et s'en alla, puis sans mise en garde, il revint vers ses pas et se pencha vers elle.

\- Et moi si j'avais rencontré les Evans, je leur aurai sûrement fait une standing ovation pour ton éducation. Ce que tu fais pour Rémus…

\- Non. Non. C'est juste ce qu'a rejeté Pétunia venant de moi, je le jette sur ton fils. Déclara Lily en riant.

\- Lui aussi, il t'aime beaucoup.

\- Je sais.

\- Dommage que vous ne soyez pas amoureux l'un de l'autre, vous m'aurez fait de jolies bébés intelligents.

\- Lyall !

\- Oh ! ça va, je sais qu'il est amoureux de la grande folle de Dorcas et qu'il ne veut pas se l'avouer et toi, tu en pinces pour qui déjà ? James ou Damian, tu ne sais pas encore, pas vrai ? Allez réponds-pas ! Je te taquine. Mi casa es tu casa, Lily.

Lily éclata de rire et le regarda partir puis rejoignit son ami.

\- Il t'a fait un discours ?

\- Je lui en ai fait un.

\- Eh ben ! Tu vas en faire des jaloux. Je te préviens, je ne t'appellerai jamais belle-maman.

\- Mais tu es odieux ! Mais ! Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour Sirius aurait autant d'influence sur toi !

Rémus pensa à Sirius et détourna le regard. Heureusement pour lui, Lily regardait ailleurs, sinon, elle aurait vu l'ombre sur son visage souriant, il y'a si peu.

\- Ça lui a fait du bien d'avoir une présence féminine à la maison.

\- Ça m'a fait du bien d'être dans un foyer chaleureux.

\- Pas de Pétunia qui hurle.

\- Pas de disputes.

\- Pas de Rogue dans le voisinage.

Lily haussa les épaules.

\- Toujours en colère contre lui ?

\- Non.

Lily se tut longtemps comme si elle tentait de trouver les mots justes afin de pouvoir s'exprimer.

\- Mais il m'a brisé le cœur. Ça parait peut-être abusé. Mais c'était mon ami d'enfance, celui avec qui j'ai tout appris de ce monde, et il m'a brisé le cœur avec ces mots et ces gestes. Sa trahison continuelle, je voyais tout Rémus, je ne suis pas idiote. Ou bien peut-être que si, je suis idiote de ne pas laisser tomber quand il le faut… Il m'a blessé et maintenant je l'ai perdu.

\- Tu lui as donné beaucoup de chance, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir en tout cas. Tu as tout fait de ton côté.

\- Je sais et je ne regrette pas, au moins, je suis fixée maintenant. J'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais et maintenant c'est fini.

\- Pour toujours ? Tu ne parais pas rancunière.

\- C'est juste qu'il n'y a plus rien à réparer, c'était la goutte. La fin.

\- C'est bien que tu en parles.

\- Ça fait deux mois, donc…

Elle haussa les épaules nonchalamment au même moment Rémus se mit à bailler.

\- Allez, moi, je monte dormir. Va ranger ta valise et n'oublie rien surtout. Bon voyage Lily.

\- Attends. Tiens.

Il la regarda en souriant et fixa les fioles qu'elle lui tendit.

\- Parce que je ne serai pas là, à la prochaine lune, je les ai préparés d'avance. Ne me remercie pas par pitié.

\- Ok. Elles ont un gout horribles, au fait.

\- Mange le chocolat.

\- Ok. Docteur.

\- Et rends-moi mes romans moldus quand je reviens.

\- Faut que tu m'en ramènes d'autres, j'ai tout lu. Allez, amuse-toi Lily, ça te fera du bien.

\- Oui.

Lily le regarda monter et sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle sourit.

\- Merci de m'avoir donné un semblant de famille. Se murmura-t-elle.

Lily monta faire ses valises le cœur léger. Elle se sentait tout à coup chanceuse. Chanceuse d'être en vie, d'être brillante, d'être privilégiée par son offre, d'être aimée, d'être entourée et d'être proche de son but. Elle voulait apprendre, tout apprendre, pour tous les protéger, tous les sauver. Elle aurait alors vécue sa destinée.

Le lendemain matin, après être passée récupérer ses affaires dans le Mall et récupéré son argent, elle se vit offrir un pot de départ et une lettre de recommandation de Gretchen pour son prochain travail, elle fut si fière qu'elle prit la dame dans ses bras, la laissant toute déroutée. Ensuite, elle revint au chaudron baveur et retrouva Hagrid à l'arrière boutique, elle lui sourit et s'apprêta à commencer sa nouvelle aventure.

Lily arriva au château le soir et ce sentiment qu'elle connaissait intrinsèquement depuis six ans s'éprit d'elle. Elle était à la maison. Lily avait beau avoir passé un mois plaisant avec les lupin, une semaine joviale avec Marlène et l'année d'avant un été agréable avec son oncle, Poudlard, lui procurait un sentiment unique que nul ne pouvait remplacer. Même quand ses parents étaient en vie, même quand elle rentrait chez eux en vacances. Le sentiment d'éclosion, de stabilité, d'aisance et de puissance qui s'en prenait à ses entrailles restait inégalé.

Hagrid discutait avec elle de drames récents quand elle arriva dans une pièce au premier étage qu'elle voyait tout le temps.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un tableau qui était vide et Hagrid mit ses deux mains dedans. Une clé dorée apparue et une petite fée derrière elle s'écria.

\- Mot de passe.

\- Lily Evans.

\- Ah ! Un mot de passe avec mon nom.

\- C'est normal c'est l'accès invité.

Lily sautilla et suivit le demi-géant dans la grande pièce qui les accueillit.

\- C'est très beau.

\- Ta chambre est à droite et il y'a la salle de bain à l'intérieur. Et ici, une petite bibliothèque pour ne pas t'ennuyer. Quand tu sors redonne la clé à la fée, il suffit d'entrer tes mains dans le tableau et lui faire bye-bye

\- Ok.

\- Pour les repas, tu mangeras avec Poppy. Ne traines pas seule ici, c'est déprimant. Tu peux toujours venir me voir, ou aller près du lac, mais n'essaie pas d'entrer dans ta tour ou les autres. Elles sont fermés et des esprits pas sympas les gardent, en plus Rusard risque de te voir.

\- Ok.

\- Allez bon séjour ma Lily.

\- Merci beaucoup Hagrid.

Un peu plus tard ce soir, Lily s'installa près de la cheminée du salon et soudain elle pensa à James Potter. Elle prit un parchemin, et trempa sa plume dans son encrier.

« Chère Marlène,

Je suis bien arrivée et je me sens si sereine. J'avais raison, ça me ferait du bien de me sentir en sécurité, loin des menaces et la peur continue. Je suis loin de vous, mais à part que tu me manques, je me sens bien.

Je voulais juste te prévenir que je me porte bien, pour que tu arrêtes de t'inquiéter, je te connais !

Tiens compagnie à Rémus, il est une si bonne oreille. Tu te sentiras moins seule aussi. Je sais qu'Alice passe beaucoup de temps avec Frank, et que Dorcas ne peut pas bouger, alors ne reste pas seule dans ton coin.

Je sais que nous n'avons pas eu le temps de parler de Sirius, puisque Rémus était là, mais je voulais te demander si tu avais de ses nouvelles cet été ? Vous vous écrivez ? Je voulais te demander où tu en étais pour tes sentiments et si tu avais l'intention de faire quelque chose ? Ne pense pas que j'ai la tête trop prise pour penser à ta vie amoureuse.

Tu es une fille courageuse et téméraire et si je demande c'est peut-être pour me dire que l'amour peut exister au milieu de la guerre.

Prends soin de toi, écoute ta tante Kayson un peu et s'il te plait arrête de fouiner sur ta tante Muriel, tu risques de t'attirer des noises.

Lily. »

Lily plia le parchemin et sourit avant d'aller se coucher. La jeune rousse se réveilla le lendemain avec le même sentiment serein et se précipita à la volière. Elle traina au parc ensuite passa chez Hagrid avec qui elle prit son petit-déjeuner et à 9h tapante, elle frappa à la porte de l'infirmerie.

\- Lily Evans. Lily.

Lily sourit en voyant la tête de l'infirmière.

\- Bonjour madame Pomfresh.

\- Bonjour fillette. Tu adores cette infirmerie je me trompe ? Même en été, tu ne veux pas t'en éloigner.

\- Il semblerait.

Lily se mit subitement à compter le nombre de fois où elle avait atterrit dans cette pièce ; la première altercation en automne dernier contre Avery et Nott, ensuite après les effets secondaires des potions, les visites à Rémus, le soir où elle avait accompagné Potter, quand Dorcas s'y était retrouvé, la fin de l'année… Lily comprenait que Pomfresh trouve cette manie ironique.

\- Alors, ce que je prépare aujourd'hui est une potion appelée : la supermémoire.

\- Une amélioration de la potion de mémoire ?

\- Effectivement. Elle n'existe pas et nous sommes en pleine invention, tu es prête pour ça ?

\- On ne peut plus prête !

\- Alors suis-moi, nous allons à la serre récupérer deux ingrédients phares que j'ai planté il y'a deux semaines.

\- Chouette.

\- Tu es motivée, on dirait.

\- Bien sûr.

\- On m'a parlé de potion que tu crées toi-même. J'en ai goutté une, une fois, tu sais ?

\- Non. Je ne le savais pas.

\- Celle que tu prépares à Rémus. Tu pensais bien que je n'allais pas le laisser boire n'importe quoi, et je dois avouer que tu es douée.

\- Merci.

Cueillir des plantes, lire de nouveaux bouquins, apprendre à mieux maitriser la botanique, apprendre encore plus de patience, mémoriser plus de plantes et leurs bienfaits, aiguiser sa curiosité, aiguiller sa créativité et créer des potions toutes différentes les unes des autres, étaient toutes les actions qu'entreprit Lily de faire avec amour et passion, pendant tout le mois d'Août. A la veille de son départ, elle ne put être consolée que par le fait qu'elle revenait à Poudlard pour la rentrée officielle d'ici deux jours.

Elle monta dans le Poudlard Express, une fois avant les autres et personne ne le sut, ou du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait.

* * *

 **A la semaine prochaine, mes Poudlardiens.**


	10. Chapter 9 : Réunions et dissonances

**Réunions et dissonances**

« Ok. Admettons la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il voulait m'embrasser et j'ai fuit… Mais de là, à ne pas répondre. Il ne répond à personne d'ailleurs, et si ce fou de père que j'ai vu il y'a quelques mois l'avait séquestré ? Non, Sirius est peut-être volage, mais il ne me laisserait pas m'inquiéter juste parce qu'il doute de moi ! Vraiment ? Et si, son frère l'avait tué ? James le saurait ! Si quelque chose était arrivé à Sirius, James le saurait ! Alors où est-il bon sang ? Non, arrête… Calme-toi ! Me calmer ? Même Rémus n'est pas chez lui. James, la dernière fois que j'ai eu de ses nouvelles, il était en voyage ! Bon sang où est Lily ? Et si je contactais Dumbledore ? Mais tu es folle ? Tu crois que Dumbledore est ton ami ? Attends… Et si les Macmillan revenaient se venger de lui. Ils seraient venu pour toi aussi, mais moi personne ne sait où me trouver ! Bon sang, Lily est où ? »

Une grande blonde aux yeux bleus, tournait en rond dans la petite maison des Lupin, déroutant le père de famille au plus haut point.

Lily Evans venait de finir son expérience secrète à Poudlard et revenait tout sourire à la maison qui l'avait accueilli à bras ouvert. Elle toisa le quartier dans lequel elle marchait et une pensée lui arracha son sourire en pensant à tous les êtres morts et disparus lors du massacre du mois dernier. Elle détourna le regard et arriva devant la porte peinte en grège et toqua à deux reprises. Elle attendit encore quelques secondes avant d'être accueillie par un Lyall perturbé. Lily n'eut pas le temps de poser de question, puisque dès que Marlène vit la jeune rousse un long monologue s'en suivit, monologue que ni Lyall, ni Lily ne comprirent tant elle se perdait et gesticulait.

\- Marlène ! Du calme. Je n'ai rien compris !

Lily salua Lyall, déposa ses affaires sur la moquette du salon et essaya de prendre son amie dans ses bras. Elle l'enlaça et la força à s'asseoir tout en la poussant vers le large canapé du milieu.

\- … Je pense qu'ils parlent de lui… Mais comment c'est possible, il… Tu sais où il est ? Et si… ?

\- MARLENE !

Soudain, la jeune blonde cessa de tourner près du canapé et fixa Lily et Lyall.

\- Je te ramène un peu de tisane, Marlène, je n'ai jamais eu autant de mal à comprendre quelqu'un et pourtant j'en ai rencontré des créatures incompréhensibles dans ma vie !

Lyall entra dans la cuisine, laissant Lily avec son amie. La seule raison pour laquelle, il était resté près de la jeune blonde aussi longtemps était pour s'assurer qu'elle était bel et bien Marlène. Dépassé une heure de présence chez lui, il en conclut qu'elle n'était pas sous Polynectar.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas Octo déjà ?

\- Personne ne peut faire semblant de piquer une crise aussi semblable que la tienne. Assieds-toi et s'il te plait, phrase par phrase. Demanda Lily en prenant Marlène dans ces bras.

Elle la serra fort, lui empoigna les épaules, l'obligea à s'asseoir à nouveau et lui intima de se calmer en caressant son épaule. Dès que la respiration de Marlène fut plus régulière, Lily posa la question.

\- Tu parlais de Sirius ?

\- Oui.

\- Ok. Alors recommence dès le début. Il avait disparu tu as dit ?

\- Oui.

\- Ça veut dire quoi disparu ?

\- Il ne reçoit aucune de mes lettres et il y'a des rumeurs…

\- Quelle rumeur ?

\- Qu'il y'a une guerre chez les Black.

\- Rémus m'a dit une fois, qu'il ne répondait pas aux lettres.

\- Il ne répondait pas à Rémus non plus ?

\- Non. J'ai essayé de lui envoyer une lettre une fois, mais rien.

\- Moi, non plus. Lança Marlène. Elles me revenaient et toi ?

\- Aussi.

\- Et celles de Rémus.

\- Non. Je ne pense pas. Déclara Lily suspicieusement.

\- Donc Rémus sait où le trouver lui. Il est où ?

\- Je ne sais pas Marlène, tu vois bien que je viens d'arriver.

Marlène se leva et se mit à tourner en rond à nouveau.

\- Tiens lis ça. Lança Marlène en sortant la gazette de son sac. C'est celle de ce matin.

« Une attaque moldu, qui s'avère caché plus qu'un acte isolé... Rita Skeeter nous rapporte les dessous d'une histoire camouflée qui n'est autre qu'un règlement de compte entre sorciers.

Dans un quartier de la banlieue londonienne, un pont s'est magiquement effondré, il y a deux mois de cela, laissant entrevoir tout un immeuble construit en dessous. (Photo ci-dessus)

Cet immeuble d'architecture sorcière qui de prime abord, n'était visible à personne dans le monde des moldus, (nous révèle une source proche du ministère) était en réalité également invisible à certains sorciers. C'est en voyant ce subterfuge que quelques sorciers curieux comprirent qu'il abritait des personnes de notre communauté.

Les sorciers derrière cette attaque eurent alors une divergence d'opinion, au beau milieu de leur raid. Certains désirant effrayer les moldus ne virent plus l'intérêt d'une telle attaque, mais notre source nous révèle que deux des sorciers perpétuant l'attaque furent attirés par autre chose, les leurs. Un fugitif d'une grande famille de sorcier et une autre évadée que la famille a renié et qu'on nous interdit de mentionner.

Une famille toujours pure ne laisser aucune descendance ternir le nom et ce depuis des millénaires. Il semblerait que certains pionniers de la famille aient décidé de donner une leçon à leur propre sang, pour seul et unique but de purifier la race. Un peu tordu, non ? Bien évidemment que non.

Une enquête a été ouverte sur les raisons de cette attaque et sur ces assaillants masqués qui, jusqu'aujourd'hui, restent introuvables. Les brigadiers qui réussirent à intercepter un sorcier parmi les cinq aperçus sur place furent manipulés par un Impardonnable et c'est ainsi que le dernier assaillant pouvant fournir des explications logiques, finit par prendre la fuite, laissant à nouveau notre brigade de la police, si efficace, sans aucune piste…

…La police magique est un peu dépassée, peut-être penseront-ils à recruter plus dans le département de la justice, plus tôt que celui des jeux magiques…

Aucune mort n'a été enregistrée, mais aucune autre information définitive n'a été transmise non plus. Nous ne savons plus quel rapport est réel ou truqué. Nous tenons, chers lecteurs, à vous fournir des vérités que personne ne semble connaître. Que sont devenus les attaqués ? Qui étaient les attaquants ? La brigade a autant peu d'idée que si nous demandions des comptes rendus à des moldus...

Libre à nous chers lecteurs de chercher la vérité… »

Lily s'arrêta de lire et fixa Marlène.

\- Fugitif ? Tu crois qu'on parle de lui ? Il s'est enfui de chez lui, tu crois ?

\- Oui Lily, les rumeurs circulent vite entre sang purs et ils disent qu'Orion et Cygnus Black ont tout deux perdus leurs enfants, Sirius pour le premier et Andromeda pour le deuxième.

\- La sœur de Narcissa ?

\- En personne.

\- Pourquoi ? Je me rappelle d'elle, dans ma première année, elle était en sixième année à Serpentard. C'est la grande sœur de la copine de Malefoy pas vrai ?

\- Ce n'est pas la plus grande, elle est entre Bellatrix et Narcissa.

\- Pourquoi elle a été reniée ?

\- On ne sait pas, si elle a été chassée ou elle s'est enfuie, tout comme Sirius. Mais je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, elle sortait avec un né-moldu.

\- Ah non ! Ne me dis pas encore une Serpentard qu'on a harcelé parce qu'elle a choisi un né-moldu.

\- Non, c'est pire c'est une Black.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Cette attaque ce sont des mangemorts... C'est sûr, ils ont dit qu'ils étaient masqués, ils n'ont eu aucun mal à utiliser des Impardonnables, tu crois que Sirius se cachait avec Andromeda et ils sont tombés sur leurs cachettes, c'est ça ? Demanda Lily qui continuait de fixer l'image de l'immeuble et le pont effondré, qui était jointe à l'article.

\- Oui. Même si je ne vois pas pourquoi Sirius aurait fui ou aurait été chassé ? Déclara Marlène avec une pointe d'espoir que Lily ne put s'empêcher de décourager.

\- Réfléchis, ça doit être à cause des Octo, son frère a bien du leur dire dans quel camp se trouvait Sirius cette année.

Lily aurait voulu dire à Marlène que Sirius était le paria par excellence au creux des Blacks, ami avec les traîtres, les nés-moldus, les hybrides, se battant contre les Serpentard, prônant la parole de Dumbledore et la liste restait longue…

\- Rémus sait quelque chose. Ça fait deux mois que ceci s'est passé, c'est impossible qu'ils n'aient pas communiqué pendant un mois. D'ailleurs ils avaient déjà écrit un article sur cette attaque, mais personne ne mentionna les sorciers fugitifs à l'époque, ou la famille de sang-pur. Mais maintenant, si Rémus sait il doit nous dire...

\- Mais j'étais là, si quelque chose était arrivée, je le saurai…Je crois...

Soudain Lily réalisa que non. Les maraudeurs avaient un énorme point d'honneur inchangeable : ils se feraient enterrés avec les secrets de l'un et l'autre plutôt que de les divulguer. Elle le savait parce qu'aucun des maraudeurs n'aurait avoué la lycanthropie de leur ami, même sous torture. Si Sirius avait un secret, Rémus le tairait également, par loyauté. Mais si Sirius allait mal, Rémus ne serait pas aussi calme ! Lily en était convaincue.

\- Tout compte fait. Il pourrait savoir, je vais demander à Lyall où il est.

\- Il est chez les Potter. Déclara le père en faisant sursauter les filles.

Elles n'avaient pas remarqué qu'il était dans la pièce. Lily réalisa que la pleine lune devait être passé depuis plus d'une semaine pour que Lyall laisse son enfant sortir du lit.

\- On va chez James ! On doit absolument aller chez James, d'une manière ou d'une autre ils savent se retrouver ceux-là, toujours ! Il faut qu'on aille chez James. Je dois savoir si… et si…

\- L'article ne dit pas qu'il y a des morts Marlène.

\- Il ne dit pas qu'il y'en a pas non plus ! Lyall ! Hurla Marlène.

Lily demanda à Marlène de se calmer et regarda Lyall pour demander de l'aide.

\- Tu penses que Sirius court un danger et que les Potter le savent, ainsi que mon fils c'est ça ?

\- Ou il est mort ! Imaginez qu'il soit mort ! Hurla Marlène.

Lyall regarda Lily pour lui demander de trouver un moyen de calmer son amie.

\- Elle ne se calmera pas tant qu'elle n'a pas de réponse. Même si nous lui répétons que Sirius ne peut pas être mort... Elle ne se calmera pas tant qu'elle n'aura pas ses réponses.

\- Malheureusement Marlène nous ne pouvons pas aller chez les gens sans nous annoncer, donc je ne peux pas te laisser aller chez les Potter et encore moins t'accompagner. Ta tante t'a envoyé ici pour une raison. Elle ne voulait pas que tu restes seule au Chaudron, alors nous n'allons pas quitter cette maison.

\- Lyall, s'il te plait, je dois savoir. Ecrivez-leur, ou demandez à Rémus, mais…

\- Ok, tu veux bien te calmer, tu es en train de ravager le salon avec tes talons.

Marlène s'excusa et s'assit. Lyall quitta la pièce alors Lily le suivit.

\- Elle a raison. Rémus et James savent, mais je ne peux pas m'inviter. Déclara Lyall Lupin. Le mois dernier, je suis parti récupérer Rémus de chez eux sans invitation et j'ai foiré tout leur système de protection autours de la maison, ils ont du tout refaire à cause de moi, donc je dois d'abord les prévenir et attendre une réponse. En attendant, il faut que tu essaies de la calmer.

Lily voulait aider, mais ne pouvait décemment pas aller sonner à la porte de James Potter, elle hochait la tête continuellement comme pour dire à Lyall de trouver une solution sans qu'ils aient à se déplacer. Elle sentit une inédite sensation s'en prendre à son corps dès qu'elle pensa au fait de s'inviter elle-même chez les Potter. Lyall prit un parchemin et écrivit une lettre qu'il envoya à son fils. En attendant la réponse, ils retournèrent au salon et ne trouvèrent pas Marlène. Lyall se dirigea vers la chambre de Rémus où il l'a surprit en train de fouiller dans le tiroir de la commode de son fils. Lily qui le suivait de près écarquilla les yeux.

\- Marlène ! Tu es folle ! C'est la chambre de Rémus. Tu es folle ? S'écria Lily.

Lyall, lui, ne réagit pas et se contenta de les devancer au salon. Lyall fixa Marlène longtemps et réalisa que c'était la première adolescente qu'il rencontrait qui n'avait aucune honte à révéler ces sentiments, elle les portait aux visage et au corps comme une combinaison dont elle était fière, Marlène était la première adolescente à se laisser emporter par la vrai nature de sa douleur et à l'exprimer avec autant de facilité. Elle était si différente de Lily, qui généralement ressentait sûrement cinq fois plus mais montrait infiniment moins. La jeune rousse prit la jeune blonde dans ses bras et expira longuement.

Un long silence commençait à s'installer dans le salon, quand Lyall reçut une réponse à sa requête. Il regarda la jeune fille et décida de l'aider malgré sa réticence, après tout, il devait bien un service aux McKinnon.

\- On y va.

Les filles se tournèrent vers lui, surprises.

\- Je te raccompagne et ramène mon fils à la maison par la même occasion. Ça te va ?

Marlène se jeta dans les bras de Lyall en le remerciant. Lily, elle, tenta de s'éclipser mais en vain.

\- Tu viens avec nous. Lui ordonna la blonde.

\- Non, je n'ai aucune raison de…

\- Mais Lily et si c'est une mauvaise nouvelle… Et si… Il n'y a que toi qui pourra me calmer… Regarde comme je tremble… Je… Il faut que tu viennes. TU VIENS !

\- Ok. Ok. Calme-toi !

\- Ok. Ok. Merci Lily.

Lyall avait finalement reçu une lettre des Potter, lui indiquant le nouveau moyen de s'y rendre. Il envoya une lettre à Kayson Mckinnon et laissa Marlène et Lily tergiverser et débattre au salon, pendant qu'il tournait en rond dans son salon. Lyall avait passé sa journée à feindre la sérénité alors qu'il avait déjà ses propres inquiétudes, son fils aussi était constamment en danger, s'ils venaient à connaître sa maladie, il serait condamné...Sans oublier que Rémus ne se remettait plus aussi facilement de ses pleines lunes. Il se sentait malade de laisser son fils sortir et il appréhendait que ce jeune Sirius les ait embarqué dans de sales draps, mais Lyall avait comprit depuis longtemps que pour éviter de souffrir des actes de rébellion des adolescents, il fallait s'armer d'une carte indispensable, le papa copain.

Lily finit par apparaître au bout d'un moment, et ne put s'empêcher d'être touchée par l'angoisse dessinée sur les traits de Lyall. Elle sentit un pincement au cœur et réalisa que sous les blagues et l'éternel optimisme, elle avait oublié qu'il était père avant tout, elle avait oublié à quel point les parents pouvaient se faire des sangs d'encre, elle avait oublié...

Lyall, l'aperçut et tenta de lui sourire, mais les rides sur les rebords de ses yeux témoignaient contre lui. Elle s'approcha de lui et tenta de trouver des mots réconfortants.

\- Je sais qu'il a laissé un mot en disant qu'il revient dans une heure et qu'il va bien. Je sais. Mais… Même lui, ne peut pas savoir s'il va bien et s'il ira bien en sortant… Déclara-t-il en murmurant. Je n'aime pas quand il sort, pleine lune ou non, et...

\- Il est mature, il ne se fera jamais de mal.

\- Tu crois que ses cicatrices viennent d'où ? Il grandit et sa force aussi Lily...

Lily était sur le point de répondre, quand un vieux duc toqua à la fenêtre de la cuisine. Lyall s'empressa d'ouvrir la lettre et souffla longuement.

\- J'ai informé sa tante où nous serons pour ne pas qu'elle s'inquiète.

\- Je peux rester pour l'attendre… Déclara Lily qui cherchait une échappatoire sans contrarier son amie.

\- Ça ira. Elle ne rentre que tard le soir, elle est… elle travaille.

\- Euh… D'accord, alors.

Ils s'empressèrent de sortir de la maisonnette et marchèrent silencieux, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à une station de métro. Marlène leur montra le chemin et ils attendirent quelques secondes devant une lisière de forêt avant qu'un immense manoir n'apparaisse devant leurs yeux. Marlène semblait habituée à ce spectacle devant elle, mais Lily elle ne put s'empêcher d'être émerveillée.

La jeune blonde les devança, sortit sa baguette et tapa trois fois sur une petite portière menant à une maisonnette devant le manoir pendu aux arbres derrière. Un elfe vint à sa rencontre.

\- Mademoiselle McKinnon, veuillez me suivre. Lança-t-il après une courbette.

\- Je ne suis pas seule.

L'elfe regarda derrière elle et demanda aux autres hôtes de s'avancer, il demanda poliment à voir leurs baguettes ensuite claqua des doigts. Le paysage derrière Lily et Lyall se retransforma en forêt et ils comprirent que les moldus ne pouvaient plus les voir à présent.

\- Veuillez me suivre.

Ils contournèrent la maisonnette et suivirent l'elfe qui marchait avec dandinement et en sifflotant. Ils arrivèrent dans un jardin immense et virent deux salons donner sur ce jardin à travers d'énormes bais vitrées. Lyall, repéra son jeune garçon allongé sur un canapé, une couette sur lui, il vit une tasse et un plateau posés à ses cotés et put enfin souffler de soulagement ; son fils dormait.

Marlène entra en premier en courant, suivi par Lyall qui s'approcha du chevet de son fils en lui touchant le visage, Lily, elle resta pétrifiée sur le pan de la porte, par tant de grandeur et de luxe. Rien n'était extravagant et pourtant tout était grandiose et élégant.

Marlène disparut derrière une porte et revint accompagnée d'une femme d'un certain âge. Lorsque Lily la vit, elle la reconnut immédiatement, la femme qu'elle avait vue dans le miroir magique de James Potter. Elle la contempla et ne put s'empêcher de reconnaître le regard, le nez, les yeux et la couleur de cheveux de Potter.

\- Bonsoir. Monsieur Lupin.

\- Madame Potter, désolé de vous importuner à cette heure-ci, sans invitation encore une fois.

\- Je dois dire que malgré l'occasion qui nous réunit, je suis enfin heureuse de vous voir Lyall Lupin, et ne vous importunez pas pour la mésaventure du mois dernier, nous avons plus important à discuter comme par exemple comment votre fils si charmant supporte le mien.

Lily esquissa son premier sourire de la soirée.

\- Ah tu dois être la fameuse Lily Evans.

Lily vira au cramoisi et fini en teinte rouge tomate. Euphémia Potter, la toisa de la tête au pied.

\- Je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance, j'ai vraiment beaucoup parlé de toi.

\- Je… Merci… Aussi.

Euphémia laissa paraître le même sourire taquin qu'avait son fils et contrairement à celui de James, Lily trouva celui d'Euphémia contagieux et délicieux.

\- Suivez-moi, tous les trois, le dîner est servi et nous n'allons pas laisser nos hôtes nous attendre pendant que nous dînons.

\- Je… Non, ne vous embêtez pas.

\- Pas du tout, monsieur Lupin, nous sommes heureux d'avoir de la compagnie… Oui, Marlène ?

\- Où est James ?

\- Il arrive.

\- Est-ce que… ?

Marlène n'eut pas le temps de finir sa question, puisqu'une figure imposante venait de faire son apparition.

\- Bonsoir, tout le monde. Lança Fleamont Potter.

Marlène grinça des dents. Elle n'avait plus de patience et la jovialité de tout ce beau monde la rendit plus aigrie que rassurée. Elle était venue pour avoir des réponses et non pour discuter de la météo et des mets servis. Rémus se réveilla au même moment, et sursauta en voyant son père, Lily et Marlène devant lui.

\- Bienvenu parmi nous, Rémus. Enchanté de vous revoir Monsieur Lupin. Déclara Potter Senior avant de se tourner vers Lily. Mademoiselle ?

\- Evans. Déclara Lily par réflexe. Lily Evans.

Fleamont regarda Euphémia d'un air complice et ils pouffèrent de rire en même temps.

\- Alors c'est elle ?

\- Oui, c'est elle.

\- Je… Pardon, c'est moi qui ?

\- Oh mon dieu, Euphémia regarde comment tu l'as fait rougir, tu n'as aucun tact ? Lança Fleamont en se moquant de sa femme.

\- Moi ? Et toi, en toisant la jeune fille de la tête au pied ? Tu n'as pas honte ?

\- Oh ! Je voulais juste voir si mon fils avait aussi bon gout que moi.

\- Tu crois me complimenter comme ça ?

Marlène finit par rire, d'un rire nerveux mais sincère. Lyall et Rémus riaient aussi, mais Lily se sentait si étrangère et mal à l'aise qu'elle voulait prendre ses pieds à son cou et transplaner, même si elle avait aucune idée de comment faire.

\- Lily, je te présente les Potter, les auteurs de James. Tu verras on ne s'ennuie pas ici. Débita Marlène devant la gêne flagrante de son amie.

\- Jeune Lily, je suis ravi d'enfin te connaitre. Lança Fleamont en faisant une courbette.

\- Je suis… de-même. Merci, de nous recevoir. Murmura Lily.

Les Potter éclatèrent de rire.

\- Je… J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Murmura-t-elle à nouveau à l'adresse de Marlène.

\- Oh non, ma jolie. Bien au contraire, viens avec moi. Lança Euphémia en prenant le bras de Lily. Si on riait c'est parce que, premièrement nous sommes des gamins et deuxièmement tu es célèbre par ici.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Je te raconterai après. Nous passons à table. Déclara-t-elle en tenant Lily par le bras.

Elle marchait avec Lily devant, suivie par Malène et Fleamont et un peu à leur droite Rémus et son père. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce où le dîner était servi et Lily ne put s'empêcher de contempler à nouveau avec un air ahuri. Elle comprenait que James Potter n'ait jamais été subjugué par la grande salle à Poudlard, ils n'avaient rien à envier au festin, à la décoration et encore moins à la chaleur de cet endroit.

\- James ! Descends, nous avons une surprise pour toi ?

L'assemblée entendit des pas de courses provenir des escaliers en colimaçon.

\- Si Rémus s'est mis à enlever son pull au milieu du salon, ce n'est pas une surprise, il…

James Potter qui dévalait l'escalier en portant sa tenue de Quidditch et seulement une seule chaussette au pied, s'arrêta net dans la dernière marche en voyant la jeune fille dans le bras de sa mère.

\- Tu vois pourquoi, je vais vite faire de toi une amie, Lily ? Déclara Euphémia à l'oreille de la jeune Gryffondor.

Lily qui fixait James, s'éveilla de sa torpeur en entendant la remarque d'Euphémia, elle baissa les yeux, sourit et émit un son nerveux. Elle ne comprenait pas le sens de la remarque de la mère de James, mais elle était trop polie pour poser la question.

\- James, va enlever cette tenue, lave-toi et viens diner ! Ordonna son père.

James Potter, ne bougeait pas. Soudain, Fleamont éclata de rire et le jeune adolescent finit par remonter les marches en courant.

\- Oh Lily, je crois que tu vas venir plus souvent chez nous. Installez-vous autours de la table les enfants, nous allons vous rejoindre dans un instant. Monsieur Lupin, pouvons-nous nous entretenir un moment ?

Rémus, Marlène et Lily s'assirent chacun dans un siège de la majestueuse salle à manger.

\- Rémus où est Sirius ? Demanda Marlène qui tapait du pied sous la table.

Rémus ne répondit pas, une fatigue profonde se sentait dans le moindre de ses gestes et Lily remarqua qu'il était dans un état qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant, Lyall aurait eu raison de s'inquiéter, cette fois-ci Rémus s'était fait énormément de mal.

\- Rémus ? S'impatienta Marlène.

\- Mar, il est fatigué, laisse-le reprendre ses souffles. Il était alité.

\- C'est pour ça que je suis encore plus inquiète ! Ton père m'a dit que tu étais vraiment malade, et toi ! Tu es consciencieux, si tu es venu ici, ce n'est pas que pour des bêtises pas vrai ? Alors pour que tu réussisses à te traîner jusqu'ici c'est que c'est vraiment urgent ! Vous allez me dire ce qui se passe ? Tu sais dans cette tête, il y a tellement d'hypothèses, que je vais finir par croire n'importe quoi, alors dis moi s'il est au moins…

Marlène s'était levée en parlant et avait été interrompue par un claquement de porte. Avant même qu'il n'apparaisse, elle reconnut son parfum.

\- Ah je me disais ! Cette voix si douce et guillerette, je la connais.

Sirius Black s'adossa à la porte et les regarda. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs, une petite barbe entourait son menton et il arborait une veste en cuir sur les épaules qui lui donnait l'air d'un motard ennuyé. Il affichait son air arrogant des Blacks, pourtant lorsqu'il regarda Marlène l'affection qui s'y lisait déteignait de l'image globale. Sirius ne bougea, ne s'approcha pas d'elle et se contenta de hocher la tête de loin. Marlène, elle, avança d'un pas, puis recula, elle laissa tomber ses bras comme trop lourd auparavant et les laissa pendouiller nonchalamment près de son corps, elle ouvrit la bouche, la ferma, puis se passa la main dans les cheveux et expira.

C'était ce jour-là, que Rémus et Lily comprirent qu'entre Marlène et Sirius, ce n'était pas qu'une histoire sans importance. La part d'affection dans les yeux pourtant vides de Black, le désespoir et l'impuissance dans les gestes d'une Marlène d'habitude forte...

\- Lily.

\- Sirius.

Il finit par avancer et s'installa près de Rémus, qu'il inspecta minutieusement.

\- Tu dois te reposer, Lunard.

Lily entendit ce surnom et pour la première fois, comprit qu'il faisait allusion à sa lycanthropie.

\- Je vais bien.

\- Clairement.

Lily regarda Marlène. Elle fixait son assiette et semblait se châtier pour refouler ces sentiments, ces gestes ou même une probable crise. Alors, elle lui tint la main sous la table et décida de faire ce pour quoi elle était là.

\- L'article parle de toi Sirius ?

\- Ah Lily, tu fouines toujours ?

Il se voulait blessant ou repoussant, mais les deux filles assises en face de lui, le connaissaient suffisamment pour ne plus se laisser impressionner.

\- Toujours. Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé Sirius ?

\- Je n'ai pas envi de parler de ça, tu veux ?

\- Tu…

\- Lily ! Rétorqua Sirius sèchement sans lever la voix.

La main de Marlène se resserra sur celle de Lily.

\- Ok. Ok. Nous étions juste inquiets, et je vais me contenter de m'estimer heureuse que tu sois là pour l'instant. Ok ?

Il fixa Lily et détourna le regard.

\- Je vais bien…Lança-t-il.

Il posa ses yeux sur Marlène et ne put s'empêcher de remarquer sa pâleur.

\- Marlène.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et il aperçut une vulnérabilité qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, bien qu'il soit trop froid ou blasé pour réagir en conséquence, il fut touché de son inquiétude. Après tout, rares étaient ceux qui prenaient encore la peine de s'inquiéter pour lui.

\- Je vais bien, je t'assure.

Elle hocha la tête et lâcha la main de Lily, puis ramena ses deux paumes collées sur la table.

\- Evans.

Lily leva les yeux et croisa ceux de son ennemi-ami ou Morgan savait quel adjectif il était. Son cœur se mit à battre si fort que cette fois-ci, elle ne put s'empêcher de l'ignorer. Il battait si fort, qu'elle se demanda si les autres pouvaient l'entendre. Alors son regard tomba sur celui de Rémus, et elle sut que lui avait entendu, compris ou senti. Peu importe le sens le plus aiguisé en lui, son ami l'avait démasqué. Elle respira un bon coup et hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

\- Potter.

\- Ça va, Evans ?

Il ne s'assit pas, se contentant de la toiser, pendant qu'elle évitait son regard. Elle acquiesça et il finit par s'installer en chahutant avec Sirius. Soudain, Rémus éclata de rire devant l'air ébahi des quatre autres. Il continua de rire, refusant de s'expliquer à ses amis jusqu'à ce que les Potter et Lupin traversent la pièce.

\- Des anecdotes à nous raconter Rémus ?

\- Rien que vous ne sachiez déjà, Euphémia.

James leva les yeux de son assiette et regarda Lily. Elle avait les cheveux plus longs et un teint plus hâlé, il se demanda si elle avait bronzé quelque part. Il la fixa quelque secondes et réalisa qu'elle ne levait pas les yeux. Lily savait qu'il la regardait et James le sut au même moment où elle leva les yeux vers lui. Une, deux, trois… Huit secondes. Le jeune brun à lunette détourna les yeux et Lily se mordit la lèvre nerveusement.

« Ne laisse pas le temps te faire oublier à quel point il t'énerve ! »

\- Qu'est-ce que tu murmures ? Demanda Marlène.

\- Tu l'as vu ton Sirius. On peut s'en aller ? Chuchota Lily.

\- Ça ne se fait pas de se lever maintenant, on est table.

\- Oh ! A d'autres, on aurait été dans le grenier, enfermés avec des Hippogriffes que tu m'aurais dit ça. Tu ne vas pas bouger d'ici pas vrai ?

\- C'est bon, tais-toi.

\- Alors les enfants, de bons résultats cette année ? Rémus, Lily ? Demanda Euphémia qui se servait dans son plat d'une manière gracieuse.

\- Oui. Satisfaisant. Déclara Lily.

\- Satisfaisant ? Ricana Marlène.

\- Elle a eu 10 BUSE sur 10. Surenchérit Rémus.

\- Ah ! James aussi.

Lily écarquilla les yeux. « Comment ? » Elle n'eut pas besoin de formuler sa pensée, toute l'assemblée lut en elle comme un livre ouvert.

\- Pourquoi la jeune fille semble choqué que tu aies étudié ? Ricana Fleamont.

\- Euh…

James avait l'habitude de monopoliser la discussion, de faire rire un rassemblement et de toujours trouver une note sarcastique ou un commentaire drôle à lancer. James avait l'habitude d'être un excellent conteur doté d'un sens de la repartie subtil. Mais James Potter n'avait pas l'habitude d'être chez lui en compagnie de la seule fille qui lui eut résisté. La seule qui ait vraiment compté, malgré ses efforts, malgré lui et malgré elle.

\- Elle a une opinion assez arrêté sur moi.

Sirius toisa James et émit un rictus. D'habitude, James aurait répondu « Elle est jalouse ! » ou encore « Elle ne supporte pas de se faire voler sa place » ou même « Je lui fais perdre la tête au point elle ne connait plus ses pieds de son nez » mais cette fois-ci, il répliqua d'un air posé et neutre.

\- On se demande pourquoi ? Demanda Euphémia en taquinant son fils. Tu en as eu combien de retenues cette année, rappelle-moi ?

\- Oh ! Beaucoup moins que l'année dernière, crois-moi.

\- Tu es déçu, on dirait ?

\- Oh ! Ce n'est pas pour moi. C'est Sirius qui se sent trahi, j'ai laissé mes problèmes personnels entraver notre ascension au record.

Lily en remarquant l'éclat de rire cristallin de la mère, comprit que cette dernière était la raison derrière l'arrogance du jeune Potter. Sirius sourit et lança.

\- C'est toi qui a eu des problèmes personnels, cette année ? Oh, tu m'en vois désolé. Vois-tu, j'étais un peu trop occupé à m'innocenter, à essayer de sauver mon mangemort de frère et de raisonner la sauterie qui me servait de famille, rien de bien méchant. Mais tu me vois désolé d'avoir été aussi narcissique.

Les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire et se tapèrent dans la main.

\- Oui ! Sirius a trouvé un nouveau moyen de faire des blagues. L'autodérision à son comble. Expliqua Euphémia devant les yeux écarquillés des autres.

Ils pouffèrent de rire et ainsi, en une fraction de seconde, une soirée qui avait commencé dans une agitation péjorative s'était déroulée dans la bonne humeur. Marlène finit par laisser filtrer son sourire et sa spontanéité, Rémus but un breuvage après diner qui le rendit plus loquace, quant à James et Sirius, ils avaient leur complicité légendaire pour combler les blancs. Les adolescents s'installèrent dans un salon adjacent à celui où se placèrent les plus grands.

\- Tu as passé tes vacances ici ? Demanda Lily.

\- On peut dire ça. Répondit ce dernier.

\- Tu vas parler en énigme ou en sarcasme, pas vrai ? C'est tout ce qu'on aura de toi aujourd'hui pas vrai ?

Euphémia et Fleamont observèrent Lily, pendant que Rémus lui regardait James.

\- Exactement, Rouge. Un problème avec ça ?

\- Oh ! Non. J'avais juste oublié, moi j'ai passé mes vacances avec Rémus, le livre ouvert, donc j'ai oublié à quel point…

\- J'étais une coquille fermée. Tu en connais un rayon, toi, pas vrai ? Les coquilles fermées qui ne disent rien et détestent la pitié, hein Evans ?

Elle pouffa de rire et Sirius lui fit un clin d'œil. Oh que oui, elle connaissait bien, tout autant que lui... Le trait en commun entre Sirius et Lily. Rémus remarqua qu'ils étaient épiés par les adultes, alors il proposa de faire une balade dans le jardin que personne ne refusa.

\- Ce qui me choque à vrai dire. Ce n'est pas que Lily fasse le voyage jusque là pour nous voir, mon cher James, mais que Marlène soit silencieuse. Le pire c'est que Rémus est fort en Polynectar et s'il nous avait ramené d'autres personnes ?

\- Je ne suis pas silencieuse. Je viens de te demander de regarder où tu marches ! Rétorqua Marlène.

\- Je n'ai pas fait le voyage pour vous voir moi, on m'a obligé à venir. Se défendit Lily.

\- Je suis choqué ! Je croyais que tu t'inquiétais pour moi… c'était pour Rémus ? Ou nous étions tous les deux qu'une raison pour toi de venir voir Potteeer ? Déclara Sirius en se moquant de Lily.

Lily devint rouge pivoine, lorsqu'elle remarqua les sourires refrénés de ces autres amis.

\- J'étais en voyage, je viens de rentrer, je suis venue pour accompagner Lyall qui cherchait son fils et Marlène qui te cherchait, idiot. Je n'ai aucune raison de venir te voir alors que tu n'as pas répondu à ma lettre, encore moins de voir Potter, qui m'a fait perdre et mon meilleur ami et mon petit ami, en UNE TRAITE !

Marlène, Rémus et Sirius regardèrent Lily exploser et se turent, quant à James, il la fixa longtemps avant de hausser les épaules et de continuer à marcher.

\- Pourquoi tu l'énerves toujours ? Demanda Rémus. Elle a habité chez moi, pendant un mois sans que j'entende sa voix aller aux piques comme ça.

\- Les gens n'aiment pas la vérité. Déclara Sirius en haussant les épaules.

\- Pourquoi tu as dit ça ? Demanda Marlène à Lily.

James contourna le jardin et entra dans une petite surface encerclée d'arbre et de haies finement coupé et proposa aux garçons un match. Rémus qui avait bu une boisson tonifiante, se sentait plus apte à bouger donc accepta, alors Sirius appela les balais à eux et James était déjà dans les airs, quand Lily répondit à la question de Marlène.

\- La veille du départ de Damian, nous étions chez Florian Fortarôme et j'ai vu Stew.

\- Macmillan ?

\- Oui. J'ai voulu le saluer, ça s'est un peu corsé, il m'a un peu insulté.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

\- Il a dit que je me suis foutu de lui, j'étais avec lui alors que…

Lily hésita longtemps à donner la raison de leur dispute, par peur et par méfiance.

\- Alors que… ?

\- Alors que je suis amoureuse de James Potter.

* * *

 ** _Flash-back._**

Lily venait de faire tomber une énième boule de glace au sol devant le rire moqueur de Damian.

\- Tu les fais fondre ou quoi ? Demanda-t-il en l'accompagnant pour en acheter une autre.

\- Ce n'est pas moi, c'est le soleil. Et comme je parle, j'oublie d'en manger. Tête de linotte. Déclara-t-elle en se moquant d'elle-même.

\- C'est parce que tu es contente, tu prends l'énergie du soleil et tu fais fondre ta glace. Ou bien… Tu la fais fondre par ta douceur.

\- Et c'est reparti ! Déclara Lily en roulant des yeux.

Elle avait demandé à Damian de cesser de la draguer comme lors de leur première rencontre, mais il ne l'avait écouté à aucun moment.

\- Non, mais laisse-moi faire, je n'ai rencontré personne de mon âge en un an.

\- Ah ! Donc si ce n'est que pour un entrainement, vas-y.

\- Tu sais très bien que non, Lily, tu sais très bien que si je ne te connaissais pas assez, je te draguerai encore plus ouvertement.

Le jeune garçon faisant la queue devant eux, se retourna en pouffant de rire. Lily le reconnut et fit un pas en avant pour le saluer.

\- Bonjour Stew.

Il ne lui rendit pas son sourire et toisa le garçon à sa gauche de haut en bas.

\- Lily.

Cette dernière, bien que sidérée par sa froideur, tenta de lui présenter Damian.

\- Nous étions dans la même maison, je sais qui il est. Ravi de te revoir Branchard.

\- On ne dirait pas. Lança celui-ci.

\- Désolé, je suis encore un peu… J'ai entendu sans le vouloir ce que vous vous disiez et j'ai trouvé ça…

Lily fronça les sourcils pendant que Stew continuait de jeter des regards noirs.

\- Ne perds pas ton temps avec elle.

\- Pardon ?

\- Elle ne sait pas encore ce qu'elle veut.

\- Stew, qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Demanda Lily choquée.

\- Tu as peut-être oublié que tu m'as laissé en plan à Pré-au-lard pour aller suivre Potter ?

\- Je n'ai pas suivi Potter voyant, on en a déjà parlé. Ils m'avaient dit pour l'attaque et je suis partie voir, c'est tout.

\- Lily, il y'en a toujours que pour Potter dans ton monde. Tu parles de lui durant toutes nos rondes…

\- Tu es injuste, je ne parle pas de lui. Les seules fois où je l'ai fait, je râlais parce qu'il faisait une énième bêtise. Tu te rappelles de la fois, où il a fait léviter le corps de Bethany Van Der Sar, la fois des perroquets et Peeves qui nous attaquaient, ou les armures qui nous suivaient, du concours idiot qu'il a fait…

\- Et voilà, tu le fais encore.

\- Non, mais ! Non, mais c'est toi qui m'accuse à tort. Je t'expliquais c'est tout !

\- Vous vous jetez toujours des regards équivoques et vous êtes beaucoup plus complices que tu ne veux l'admettre.

\- Où est-ce que tu es parti chercher ça ?

\- Oh ! Je ne sais pas, mais vous n'avez pas fait équipe ensemble pour arrêter les attaques ? Alors que tu prétends le détester ?

\- Oh ! Excuse-moi d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un de courageux pour m'aider au lieu de me laisser faire tuer ! Hurla Lily cette fois-ci.

Damian essaya de lui tirer le bras, mais elle s'en dégagea, quelques têtes les toisaient à présent, mais la rancune de Stew et la colère de Lily les empêchèrent de s'en inquiéter.

\- Ah maintenant, il est courageux ? Tu es toute en contradiction et tu ne sais même pas où tu es en…

\- Ah oui ? Mais en tout cas, je sais une chose c'est que je ne suis peut-être pas la seule à avoir des problèmes de confiance, parce que tu en manques et surtout Stew ne fait pas passer ta jalousie envers lui en quelque chose d'autres.

\- Jalousie envers lui ? Jalousie ? Tu crois que j'ai une raison d'être jaloux de lui ?

Il éclata d'un rire mauvais.

\- La seule fois où j'étais jaloux est quand j'ai su qu'il avait réussi lui…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, mais Lily le tira par l'épaule.

\- Il a réussit à t'atteindre, mais ça ne… Je m'en fou maintenant.

\- M'atteindre ?

\- Ecoute Lily, il y'a des gens qui nous regardent maintenant, j'aurai juste préféré que tu sois honnête.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais menti, Stew.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui ! J'ai été clair dès le début, je ne t'ai même jamais dit avoir quelconque sentiments pour toi.

\- J'aurai du comprendre alors que tu en avais pour un autre…

\- Non… Je… Quoi ?

\- Lily, c'est bon, je sais que tu es amoureuse de lui.

Damian qui avait essayé de se mettre à l'écart, s'avança d'un pas, curieux d'entendre la suite. Lily regarda Damian et se tourna vers Stew.

\- Pas lui. Lui, je voulais juste le prévenir que tu ne lui brises pas le cœur. Je parle de Potter.

\- TU ES RIDICULE !

Elle éclata de rire.

\- Non, mais je rêve. Tu n'as aucune idée de quoi tu parles… Tu sais quoi ? Bonne vacance, Stew.

Elle fit volte-face et sortit en tapant des pieds. Damian finit par la rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Il s'en est passé des choses en mon absence.

\- Beaucoup, mais être amoureuse de quelqu'un n'en fait pas parti.

\- Si tu le dis.

Elle lui tendit son bras qu'elle agrippa avec distance. Elle se mit à marcher en silence, pendant que dans sa tête résonnait un écho qu'elle n'avait pas entendu auparavant. « Tu es amoureuse de lui »

Fin du flash-back.

* * *

Marlène ne dit pas un mot, n'esquissa aucun sourire et n'essaya pas non plus de brusquer son amie. Elle et Alice en avaient parlé longuement et tous les signes avaient attesté leur théorie.

Lily Evans était une battante, brillante sorcière toujours à l'affut de l'apprentissage, elle était téméraire et empathique, et prenait cette guerre très au sérieux pour quelqu'un de son âge. Si Lily avait su qu'il y'avait un front où s'inscrire afin de porter les armes et tirer à bout portant sur ceux qui menaçaient la paix, ceux qui torturaient les innocents et qui tentaient d'éradiquer toute une race, elle aurait signé les yeux bandés. Lily n'avait pas peur de la guerre, n'avait pas peur de la mort, depuis qu'elle avait perdu ses parents.

Mais Lily avait un talon d'Achille, elle avait peur de vivre. La plus grande peur de Lily était de souffrir d'amour, elle avait peur de la chose qui était censé être le remède à la guerre, et plus facile à faire que la guerre. L'amour.

Elle ne sortait avec personne en général et évitait tout ceux qui risquaient de lui faire de la peine, même s'ils lui plaisaient. Sa relation avec Damian qui aurait pu aboutir à quelque chose avait été tenue en échec par la fermeture de son cœur et non par le départ de celui-ci. Elle ne donnait pas de chance à l'amour, avait refusé de chercher son cavalier d'Halloween de peur d'être rejetée, de peur de souffrir, et pour finir avait passé une année dans le déni, une année à se mentir à elle-même sur les regards en biais, la complicité, les points communs et les sentiments ambigus que faisait naître James en elle. Elle se braquait dès qu'une personne essayait d'en parler et devenait agressive dès qu'un signe d'elle la trahissait.

Lily regarda Marlène et ne sut expliquer son expression un peu trop neutre à son goût. Cette dernière réfléchissait à une approche, mais Lily ne lui laissa pas le temps.

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite. Je sais que tu as du te dire cette éventualité à plusieurs reprises, même Alice le pense des fois, j'ai des allusions de Rémus ou Sirius. Mais, je ne suis pas… Je n'ai aucun sentiment de ce genre. Je suis…

Lily le vit avancer vers eux et se tut, elle ne les avait pas vu arriver et n'avait pas non plus remarqué qu'ils portaient Rémus comme un trophée, elle ne vit que le sourire contagieux de James et oublia de quoi elle parlait. Elle fut tirée de sa pensée par Marlène.

\- Tu as peur ?

\- De quoi ?

\- D'aimer et d'être rejetée ?

\- Non.

\- Alors pourquoi tu n'es pas avec Damian ?

\- Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Damian, il ne vit pas dans le même pays et la vérité est que peu importe à quel point il me plait bien maintenant qu'il est aussi aventurier, il ne… Je ne sais pas Marlène, je ne ressens pas cette… Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, peut-être que j'ai lu trop de roman moldu de croire que…

Lily réalisa que son amie ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié.

\- Tu vois ça ! Comment tu regardes Sirius !

\- Quoi ?

\- Oui, comme si tu avais du feu au fond de toi. Je n'ai pas ça avec Damian.

\- Et tu veux ça ? Tu veux de la passion, de l'amour et le danger qu'il y'a derrière ? Tu en es sûre ? Toi, Lily Evans ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je crois, en tout cas, je… La vérité, je ne sais pas.

\- Je peux te dire ce que je pense ?

\- Bien sûr ! S'écria Lily.

\- Sans que tu me sautes dessus ?

\- Hein ? Quand est-ce que je t'ai sauté dessus ?

\- Tu sautes sur tous ceux qui te parlent de Potter.

Lily se tut, elle ne pouvait pas nier, elle venait de le faire avec Sirius.

\- Tu veux de la passion, tu veux de l'aventure et c'est pour ça que ça s'est fini avec Damian, mais tu es aussi Lily la sage qui veut faire ce qui est bien et correcte, qui veut aller dans le sens des lois, et cette Lily elle effraie l'autre et t'empêche d'avoir cette passion. Il n'y a que toi qui t'en empêche !

\- Tu me traites de folles ? Tu crois qu'on est deux dans ma tête ? Demanda Lily en riant.

\- Je dirai cinq, si je compte bien. S'exclama Sirius en interrompant les jeunes filles.

Les deux filles levèrent les yeux en voyant les garçons debout à seulement quelques pas d'eux elles finirent par changer de sujet.

\- Cinq. Hein ! Vas-y énumère-les.

\- La préfète, la dangereuse sorcière, la folle qui arrive à se marrer une fois l'an, l'impulsive, et je crois que celle-là est encore plus dangereuse…

\- Il en manque une.

\- L'alarme Potter.

\- C'est quoi ça ?

\- Une espèce d'hystérique qui crie dès que tu entends ce nom.

James tapa son ami sur l'épaule en lui intimant de laisser tomber et Lily remarqua qu'il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole à proprement parlé à part quand il avait dit : « ça va, Evans »

\- Tu es y étais presque… Il y'en a Sept en réalité. Déclara Marlène.

\- L'amie. Formula Rémus.

\- La passionnée. Conclut Marlène.

Sirius s'attendait à ce qu'elle se mette en colère à nouveau, mais elle sourit. Elle leur sourit à tour de rôle et se contenta de hocher la tête.

\- Tu as oublié la curieuse. Je veux toujours connaitre ton histoire.

\- Marlène te la racontera.

Il se tourna vers Marlène et lui tendit la main. Elle regarda sa main, fixa les autres et se leva d'un bond.

\- Je vous la rends dans deux minutes.

Ils s'éloignèrent de la troupe et se tinrent côte à côte en silence. James, Rémus et Lily les voyaient encore, mais ils ne pouvaient plus les entendre.

\- Tu peux me parler Marlène.

Elle ne dit pas un mot de peur d'en dire trop, alors elle se contenta de hocher la tête.

\- Je t'assure que je vais bien, je ne fais pas semblant. Je ne vais pas super bien peut-être, pas comme si j'étais en train de siroter du Whiskey-pur-feu dans île tropicale avec toi allongée nue près de moi en train de bronzer…

Marlène éclata de rire.

\- Mais ça ira.

Elle lui sourit et il lui adressa son clin d'œil anthologique.

\- Tu as fui c'est ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Quand ?

\- Le dernier jour de Poudlard, je suis rentré et je suis ressorti ?

\- Quoi ? Tu es resté où, tout ce temps ?

\- Chez de la famille.

\- Et les Potter ?

\- C'est ce que j'ai dit, la famille.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ?

\- Je ne pouvais pas avant, j'étais en danger, je mettais tout le monde en danger. Je ne peux toujours rien te dire, c'est toi et ta copine qui êtes venu fouiner.

\- Comment va Andromeda ?

Sirius se décala d'un pas et toisa Marlène.

\- Qui t'a parlé d'elle ?

\- J'ai lu l'article de ce matin, je sais qu'elle est mariée à Ted Tonks. Je sais qu'elle a fui, il y a longtemps, elle. Tu t'es réfugiée chez elle ?

\- J'aimerai vraiment te raconter l'histoire, mais je ne peux pas, pas mes secrets.

\- Je comprends. Maintenant, tu vas faire quoi ?

\- Je vis ici. Je rentrerai à Poudlard bientôt… Peut-être.

\- Comment ça peut-être ?

\- Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus.

\- Tu ne reviens pas ? Hurla Marlène.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

\- Ben, alors dis.

\- Je ne peux pas !

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ?

\- Mais arrête de t'inquiéter !

\- Là, je ne m'inquiète pas du tout ! Je suis en train de me mettre en colère !

\- Je dois courir ? Demanda-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Je…

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu es idiot ou tu le fais exprès, si tu ne reviens pas, je… tu…on se verra plus.

\- On se voit maintenant.

\- Pas comme ça !

\- Ah !

Elle lui cogna le crâne avec son poing et les trois têtes à des mètres d'eux ricanèrent.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu voulais encore qu'on se voit.

\- Pourquoi je ne voudrais pas ?

\- Parce que la dernière fois que j'ai voulu t'embrasser dans le parc, tu m'as repoussé tiens !

\- Parce que tu voulais le faire devant tout le monde ! Parce que je ne veux pas que ça se sache !

\- Et je peux savoir pourquoi au juste ?

\- Je ne peux pas te dire.

Il la toisa et haussa les épaules.

\- Tu veux qu'on continue ce truc, peu importe ce que c'était ?

\- Tu veux une demande en mariage, Black ? Pourquoi, je suis là à ton avis, à me ronger les ongles pour toi ?!

\- Parce que tu es comme ça avec tous tes amis ? Demanda Sirius en lui faisant les yeux doux.

\- Tu ne me tireras pas les vers du nez, Black ! Fais en sorte que je te trouve quand j'en ai besoin, c'est tout !

\- A tes ordres, McKinnon.

Il lui effleura l'épaule lentement et la poussa légèrement, ils ne firent plus aucun autre mouvement, conscient des trois paires d'yeux les surveillant.

\- Et Alice, on lui dit pas ? demanda Lily qui venait d'entendre un long monologue venant de Lyall sur le secret de résidence de Sirius.

\- Personne. Déclara Lyall.

\- Peter le sait ?

\- Peter était là, il l'a vu aussi. Déclara Euphémia.

\- Nous protégeons qui, seulement Sirius ?

\- Sirius en priorité.

\- Bien. Vous avez ma parole Madame, je ne dirai rien.

\- C'est qui cette madame ? Je suis Euphémia moi.

\- Marlène ne dira rien non plus.

\- Je n'en doute pas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde était à la porte du manoir des Potter, les uns pour saluer et les autres pour s'en aller en remerciant leurs hôtes.

\- A bientôt, Evans.

\- A bientôt. Potter.

Il lui sourit d'un air charmeur et la laissa partir sans plus un regard vers elle. Marlène lui tint le bras et la remercia.

\- Merci d'être venue, même si tu ne voulais pas voir James, lui, il était ravi de t'avoir.

\- J'en doute, il m'a pas dit un mot à part ça va et à bientôt. Avoua Lily d'un air déçu.

Rémus et Marlène se fixèrent d'un air entendu et entrèrent à la maison en souriant.


	11. Chapter 10 : Une entrée en douceur

**PotterLand bonsoir,**

 **Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre qui a vraiment le goût d'une vraie entrée scolaire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira mais surtout qu'il vous donnera envie d'aller voir ce qui se trame dans cette école.**

 **La rentrée est arrivée et les secrets sont toujours présents : Pour tous ceux qui me posent des questions sur Sirius, juste un peu de patience et vous verrez plus clairement.**

 **Je fais un petit rappel de mes OC avant d'entamer l'année scolaire et de vous rejeter entièrement dans le bain, ne vous inquiétez pas si vous en voyez trop, j'adore créer plein de personnages avec chacun une touche personnelle et unique, et je voulais en créer autant que possible afin de rendre la vie à Poudlard plus plausible.**

 **Pas besoin de tous les connaitre, ils reviendront souvent dans l'histoire et vous vous y accoutumerez plus facilement, mais au cas où, voici un récapitulatif de tous les noms mentionnés dans ce chapitre de la rentrée.**

* * *

 **Les Gryffondors **

_**Ayni Shackelbolt :** 17ans, Gryffondor, sang-pure, Préfète-en-chef, en Septième année, cousine de Kingsley Shackelbolt._

 _ **Ronald Radnard :** 17ans, Gryffondor, sang-mêlé, Poursuiveur à l'équipe de Gryffondor, en Septième année, meilleur ami d'Ayni Shackelbolt._

 _ **Sacha Milbert :** 17ans, Gryffondor, sang-mêlée, en Septième année, voisine de dortoir de Marlène Mckinnon_

 _ **Jessica Stein :** 16ans, Gryffondor, sang-mêlée, en Septième année, nouvelle voisine de dortoir de Marlène Mckinnon_

 _ **Mona Burke :** 17ans, Gryffondor, sang-pur, en Septième année, voisine de dortoir de Marlène Mckinnon_

 _._

 _ **Evelyne Dean :** 17ans, Gryffondor, sang-mêlée, en Sixième année (a redoublé après l'incident de l'année dernière et n'a pas pu refaire ces examens), nouvelle voisine de dortoir de Lily Evans et Alice Fawley_

 _ **Marcus Shafiq :** Presque 16ans, Gryffondor, sang-pur, Poursuiveur à l'équipe de Gryffondor, en Sixième année. _

_**Garett Stanly :** 15 ans, Gryffondor, sang-mêlé, en Sixième année, camarade de dortoir de Marcus Shafiq et un autre Gryffondor._

 _ **Maisy Warrington :** 15ans, Gryffondor, sang-mêlée, en Sixième année, voisine de dortoir de Lily Evans et Alice Fawley_

 _._

 _ **Bilius Thomas : **(Même si je pense qu'il est assez connu dans le tome 1, je le représente quand même) 15 ans, Gryffondor, né-moldu, batteur à l'équipe de Gryffondor, en Cinquième année, petit-ami de Dorcas Meadowes et fait parti des victimes de l'année passée. _

_**Liesbeth Peadlmer :** 15ans, Gryffondor, sang-mêlée, en Cinquième année, amie de Dorcas Meadowes, jumelle d'Elisabeth_

 _ **Elisabeth Peadlmer :** 15ans, Gryffondor, sang-mêlée, en Cinquième année, amie de Dorcas Meadowes, jumelle de Liesbeth_

 _ **Casey Clagg :** 15ans, Gryffondor, sang-pure, Attrapeuse à Gryffondor, en Cinquième année. _

_._

 _ **Todd Bardley :** 13ans, Gryffondor, né-moldu, en Troisième année, un des apprentis de Lily_

 _._

 _ **Marina Shelton :** 12ans, Gryffondor, née-moldue, en Deuxième année, une des apprentis de Lily_

 _._

 _Sans oublier les nouveaux_

 _ **Calyptia Johnson :** 11ans, Gryffondor, sang-pure, en Première année, cousine de James Potter_

 _ **Daisy Macmillan :** 11ans, Gryffondor, sang-pure, en Première année, petite soeur de Stew Macmillan_

 _Et bien sûr les anciens_

 _ **Bertha Jorkins **: 18ans, ancienne Gryffondor, sang-mêlée, a quitté Poudlard avec la réputation de pipelette de l'école._

 **Les Serdaigles**

 _ **Stew Macmillan :**_ _16ans, Serdaigle, sang-pur, en Sixième année, préfet_

 _._

 _ **Barbie Segway :** 15ans, Serdaigle, née-moldu, en Cinquième année, l'une des protégés de Lily_

 _Les nouveaux_

 _ **Amélia Gamp :** 11ans, Serdaigle, Sang-pure, en Première année_

 **Les Poufsouffles**

 _ **Roger Van Der Sar :** 16 ans, Poufsouffle, sang-mêlé, en Sixième année, Préfet._

 _Les nouveaux_

 _ **Aurora Doring :** 11ans, Poufsouffle, sang-mêlée, en Première année, petite soeur de Geoffrey Doring_

 _ **Dirk Cresswel :** 11ans, Poufsouffle, né-moldu, en Première année._

 _Les anciens_

 _ **Darius Weasley :** 16ans, ancien Poufsouffle, sang-pur, était en Cinquième année, avait attaqué Lily, il est interné à Sainte-mangouste pour incapacité mentale._

 **Les Serpentards**

 _ **Geoffrey Doring :**_ 17 ans, Serpentard, sang-mêlé, en Septième année, Prefet-en-chef et gardien de but de l'équipe de Serpentard

 _ **Elfine Nott :**_ 17ans, Serpentard, sang-pur, en Septième année, cousin du mangemort Nott

 _ **Pareta Lestranges :**_ 17ans, Serpentard, sang-pure, en Septième année, ex petite amie d'Elfine Nott, cousine de Rodolphus et Rabastan Lestranges

.

 _ **Gotham Mulciber :**_ 17ans, Serpentard, sang-pur, a redoublé et se retrouve en Sixième année, fou furieux qui a constitué un club d'Elite des sang-purs

 _ **Amanda Goldstein :**_ 16ans, Serpentard, sang-mêlée, en Sixième année, Poursuiveuse à l'équipe de Serpentard

 _ **Janet Swanson** _: 16ans, Serpentard, sang-mêlée, en Sixième année, Préfète

.

 _ **Healtham Yaxley :**_ 16 ans, Serpentard, sang-pur, a redoublé et se retrouve en Cinquième année, petit frère de Corban Yaxley

 _ **Bastian Avery :**_ 16 ans, Serpentard, sang-pur, redouble également, il est en Cinquième année, son père est le mangemort qui a été capturé au début de 1976.

 _ **Sebastian Wilkes :**_ 15 ans, Serpentard, sang-pur, en Cinquième année.

 _ **Barthelemus Rowley** _: 15 ans, Serpentard, né-moldu, en Cinquième année, l'un des protégés de Lily

.

 ** _Fergus Finnigan :_** 13 ans, Serpentard, sang-pur, en Quatrième année, Poursuiveur à l'équipe de Serpentard.

.

 _ **Arthur Bones : **_13 ans, Serpentard, sang-pur, en Troisième année.

Les nouveaux

 ** _Lela Bludd :_** 11 ans, Serpentard, sang inconnu, en Première année

Les anciens

 _ **Alastor Selwyne :**_ 18 ans, ancien Serpentard a été envoyé à Azkaban pour avoir perpetué des attaques contre nés-moldus au sein de l'école

* * *

 **J'espère n'avoir oublié aucun OC mentionné dans ce chapitre et sans plus attendre, vous pouvez plonger dans le chapitre et bonne rentrée à Poudlard !**

 ** _A bientôt_**

* * *

 **Une entrée en douceur**

Le ciel de la grande salle était aussi ensoleillé qu'une journée d'été sur une île de Pâques... Le plafond magique surplombant la pièce illuminait cette dernière d'une aura printanière, bien que l'été ait fait ses adieux non officiels et que la nuit tombait déjà en dehors de ces murs. La décoration célèbre du banquet des premiers soirs était bel et bien au rendez-vous, les bougies et chandeliers hissés par milliers, les chants et tintement meublaient l'ambiance condensée, les banderoles des quatre maisons tombaient des plafonds en se dandinant, nimbant chaque grande table, les sabliers étaient remis à zéro et les effluves des premiers repas se faisaient sentir bien que les grandes tables soient encore vide. La fameuse grande salle de Poudlard regorgeait d'enfants, adolescents, futures adultes, adultes, fantômes et animaux de compagnies rebelles. Lily regarda tout ce boucan et se laissa porter par cette atmosphère autours d'elle en riant à son tour, le château n'était plus aussi silencieux qu'il y'a quelques jours et grand bien leur fasse. Des gens se serraient dans leur bras, d'autres continuaient leurs anecdotes commencées dans le train pendant qu'une élite des Serpentard se tenait à l'écart en toisant les nouveaux venus.

\- On dirait des videurs. Lança Bilius Thomas à Lily.

Lily lui sourit et salua une énième personne qui passait près de la table de Gryffondor. Elle n'avait pas pris conscience auparavant à quel point Dumbledore avait propulsé les membres du Octo dans la célébrité et elle se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise d'être aussi populaire à présent. Alice, quant à elle, elle ne pouvait pas rêver mieux, elle avait même développé une espèce de mélange « sourire en coin et clin d'œil » simultanés afin de saluer ses « fans ». Dorcas, elle ne ressentait aucune différence, être saluée par tout le monde avait déjà été son quotidien depuis son entrée à Poudlard. Quant à Marlène, elle ignorait ce beau monde royalement sans savoir qu'ainsi elle attirait encore plus l'attention sur elle.

Les maraudeurs étaient installés près des autres sixièmes et septièmes années et attendaient avec impatience les nouveaux élèves.

\- Vous allez leur faire quoi cette année ?

\- Pour l'instant, nous n'avons pas de plan. Répondit Rémus.

Ronald Radnard les regarda les yeux ébahis, ils n'avaient jamais dérogé à la règle, les nouveaux venus étaient toujours personnellement accueillis par les maraudeurs. Chaque année, les idées fusaient par milliers et chaque année, l'imagination des maraudeurs était saluée à la fin de la première semaine de cours.

\- Où est Sirius d'ailleurs ? Demanda Marcus Shafiq. Je ne l'ai pas vu même dans le train !

\- Il n'est pas là.

Quelques regards se tournèrent vers eux et Alice fronça les sourcils en se tournant vers Marlène.

\- Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? Questionna Alice.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Pourquoi tu me demandes à moi ?

\- Parce que s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, toi, tu l'aurais su !

Marlène n'eut pas le temps de répondre car Mcgonagal faisait entrer les premières années.

\- James où est Sirius ?

James fit semblant de fouiller ses poches puis haussa les épaules. Lily se tourna vers Rémus et lui murmura à l'oreille.

\- Regulus n'arrête pas de regarder par là.

\- Je sais. Ignore-le.

\- Bludd, Lela. Appela Minerva Mcgonagal.

La jeune fille dotée d'une pâleur mortelle et de cheveux noirâtre graisseux avança de pas lent vers le tabouret. Elle attendit que la directrice de Gryffondor pose le choixpeau sur sa tête et soupira.

\- Elle a l'air malade. Elle est si blanche ! Remarqua Peter.

\- Serpentard !

\- Oh ! ben tiens, ça doit être la petite sœur de Rogue ! Ricana James.

Lily l'entendit mais ne fit pas de remarque au grand soulagement d'Alice.

\- Cresswell, Dirk. Héla Minerva.

Quelques têtes se tournèrent vers le jeune garçon. Encore un orphelin de la guerre.

\- Pauvre chose. Déclara l'une des jumelles Peadlmer près de Dorcas.

\- Poufsouffle ! Hurla le choixpeau.

\- Regarde Mary l'accueille déjà. Déclara Alice en souriant.

\- Tu sais, je déteste ces regards moi. Grogna Lily.

\- Lesquels ?

\- De pauvre chou. De pitié.

Lily fit une grimace et Alice lui tapota sur la main en passant son pouce doucement sur le revers de la main de sa meilleure amie.

\- Doring, Aurora.

\- C'est la sœur de Geoffrey Doring ? Déclara Ayni Shackelbolt.

\- Poufsouffle !

\- Encore une cousine, Potter ? Demanda Casey Clagg.

\- La fille de mon cousin pour être exacte, et oui c'est la petite sœur de Geoffrey.

\- Tu sais que c'est lui le préfet-en-chef cette année ?

\- Oh ! Un Serpentard préfet-en-chef ça change !

\- Oui. Tu crois que tu vas écouter un peu les préfets ? C'est la famille, maintenant.

\- Hein ! Non. Déclara James. Raison de plus pour n'en faire qu'à ma tête.

\- Pas avec moi, Potter. Déclara Ayni.

Les autres visages se tournèrent vers elle.

\- Tu es la préfète en chef ?

\- En personne.

\- Ah merde ! Lança Marlène.

\- Gamp, Amélia. Continua Minerva.

\- Serdaigle.

\- C'est quoi cette promo de trouillard. Lança James. Où sont les Gryffondors ?!

\- Silence Potter. Hurla la directrice des Gryffondors.

Plusieurs têtes éclatèrent de rire y compris certaines des autres maisons.

\- Johnson, Calyptia.

\- Oh, elle aussi c'est ma cousine !

\- Potter ton grand-père il ne chômait pas on dirait. Déclara un garçon de Septième année.

\- On est des chauds, dans la famille !

Peter éclata d'un rire sonore, suivi de Rémus, Alice et Marcus qui sourirent plus discrètement.

\- Gryffondor !

\- Ah ben enfin !

\- Macmillan, Daisy.

Toute la salle se tut soudainement, et la jeune petite brune d'onze ans fronça les sourcils, elle trembla vivement en montant l'estrade et ne regarda que Dumbledore qui l'encourageait d'avancer. Quelques élèves de Serpentard se mirent à sourire, pendant que ceux de Gryffondors et Serdaigle regardèrent la jeune fille avec un mélange de curiosité et d'animosité.

\- Ils ne sont pas tous à Azkaban, dans cette famille ? Demanda James.

\- On n'est pas tous pareil. Lui répondit Stew en hurlant.

Bien qu'un couloir séparait la grande table de Gryffondor de celle des Serdaigle. Stew Macmillan avait bien entendu la remarque de James qui n'était pas connu pour être discret. James, lui, toujours la même rancune au cœur, avait oublié qu'un autre Macmillan était encore au château.

\- Silence ! hurla Dumbledore pendant que les deux garçons se toisaient.

\- Gryffondor ! Hurla le choixpeau.

Stew se mit debout et écarquilla les yeux puis en voyant le regard perdu de sa petite sœur, il lui offrit un sourire d'encouragement et applaudit. Il était pourtant sûr qu'elle serait avec lui, Daisy était bien plus futée que lui, que faisait-elle à Gryffondor ? A la table des Lions, ils mirent un temps un peu plus long que la normale pour accueillir la petite fille. De nature bruyants et accueillants, les élèves de Gryffondors firent une exception cette fois-ci.

\- Bienvenue. Finit par lancer Ayni avec courtoisie. Tu es la petite sœur de Stew ?

\- Oui. Murmura la jeune fille.

\- J'ai eu des frissons quand j'ai entendu ce nom. Soupira Marina Shelton.

Lily qui regardait la scène autours d'elle lança un regard entendu à Marlène, puis elles regardèrent la fille de première année. Le reste de la cérémonie se produisit sans encombre, puis Dumbledore se leva afin de faire son discours habituel. Les plus âgés n'écoutaient évidemment pas jusqu'à ce qu'il leur présente les nouveautés du corps professoral.

\- … Le professeur Ludwig Strolley, le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, qui est un ancien chef de la brigade de la police.

\- … Ancien chef ? Mais il n'a même pas quarante ans… Murmura Sacha Milbert.

\- … Il doit avoir dans les trente cinq ans… Continua Mona Burke.

\- Il est craquant en plus… Surenchérit Jessica Stein.

Marlène acquiesça en ricanant puis d'autres filles en firent de même.

\- Au fait les filles je suis avec vous dans le dortoir. Déclara Jessica à Sacha, Mona et Marlène.

\- Tu changes de dortoir, pourquoi ? Demanda Marlène.

\- Maintenant qu'il y'a de la place chez vous, j'ai préféré être avec vous, sans rancune les filles. Dit-elle à ces deux anciennes colocataires.

\- De la place ? Demanda Marlène à nouveau.

\- Ben, Ayni est préfète en chef, elle a sa propre chambre maintenant… Et Evelyne Dean ben…

\- Elle refait son année. Déclara Sacha.

\- Comment ça, elle va être dans le dortoir avec nous ? S'écria Alice.

\- Sûrement, en sixième année vous n'êtes que trois filles, ils ne vont pas ouvrir une nouvelle chambre que pour une personne donc…

\- Il manquait plus que ça… Déclara Alice. Déjà que c'était serré là-dedans.

Maisy Warrington jeta un regard noir à Alice, pendant que cette dernière évitait le coup de coude de Lily.

\- Tiens-toi tranquille un peu. Sermonna Lily.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de…

\- Et Fabian Prewett… Commença Dumbledore.

\- Hein ! S'exclama Alice.

\- … Qui assurera un nouveau cours facultatif sur la magie inventive ou l'étude de l'invention magique. Il vous donnera plus de détail quant au cours et en attendant, bon appétit !

Le repas se déroula dans le désordre et chaos habituel d'une nouvelle entrée scolaire, puis Ayni et Geoffrey se levèrent afin d'accompagner les élèves à leurs dortoirs.

Lily marchait avec Alice, suivis de Rémus, Peter et James. Un peu plus loin, Maisy arrivait avec Marcus et le restant des Gryffondors de sixième année. Dorcas et Bilius montèrent en dernier ensemble, devant les filles de Septième année.

\- Tu n'étais pas sorti avec James Potter ? Demanda Sacha Milbert à Jessica Stein en entrant dans la salle commune.

Lily, Alice, Rémus, Peter, James, Maisy et Marcus qui étaient encore derrière la porte se retournèrent pour épier la conversation.

\- Tu es obligée de me poser cette question ?

\- Ça s'est mal passé ? Demanda Sacha à nouveau.

\- Tu ne te rappelles pas ? Demanda l'ancienne camarade de chambre de Jessica.

La jeune Sacha hocha la tête par la négative, essaya de se rappeler puis éclata de rire.

\- Il avait oublié c'est ça ?

\- Encore en train de radoter, toi. Bertha Jorkins t'a légué sa langue ? Déclara Ayni qui venait d'entrer à son tour.

James et ses amis s'étaient installés autours d'une table. Il écoutait la conversation en essayant de ne pas éclater de rire et après l'intervention d'Ayni, il se cacha la tête sous les bras puis laissa échapper son rire taquin. Peter, Marcus et Alice le suivirent, pendant que Rémus hochait la tête, Maisy roulait des yeux et Lily regardait Casey Clagg qui lui lança un clin d'œil avec l'insinuation : « Je te l'avais dit »

A pâques dernier, Casey avait raconté cette mésaventure à Lily. Ce même jour, Casey avait presque persuadé Lily que James tenait à elle, puis encore une fois, il avait tout fait foirer.

\- Arrête de draguer Casey, toi. S'écria Marlène.

\- Je ne l'ai pas fait aujourd'hui. Répondit James du tac au tac.

\- Ce n'est pas à toi que je parlais, dom juan, mais à Lily.

Il regarda cette dernière à peine une seconde puis se tourna vers Rémus, indifférent. Lily fronça les sourcils. « Il ne va pas me provoquer ? ». Les autres aussi remarquèrent que James ne prit pas cette perche tendue par Marlène et ne parla même pas à Lily Evans.

\- Tu vas plus la harceler ? Finit par demander Rémus quand les filles montèrent dans leur dortoir.

\- Non ! Et gâcher sa relation avec le calamar géant ! Nope. Je trouve qu'ils vont bien ensemble.

\- Tu veux dire que tu vas laisser tomber Lily Evans ? Demanda Ronald qui se mêla à la conversation.

James fit semblant de réfléchir.

\- On verra où le vent va me mener, camarade.

Rémus ne se laissa pas berner par son air désinvolte forcé et réalisa que Lily avait peut-être fini par blesser son ami et que ce dernier essayait de se montrer détaché pour cacher la blessure qu'avaient laissé les mots de la jeune préfète devant toute l'école.

\- Bonsoir.

Les maraudeurs ainsi que le reste des Gryffondors encore présents, se tournèrent vers la nouvelle venue. Un silence ahurissant pris place, quelques têtes tournèrent le dos à la nouvelle venue quand d'autres se mirent à chuchoter.

\- Bonsoir Evelyne. Lança Ronald. Comment tu vas ?

\- Mieux. Bien. Merci.

\- Ravi de te revoir. Déclara Rémus par politesse.

Elle hocha la tête et se tourna vers James.

\- Merci… Je voulais te remercier d'être intervenu, toi, Sirius, Marlène… Je ne sais pas si je serai… Merci.

\- C'est normal. Lança le jeune homme avec un sourire charmeur. Mais essaie d'éviter les ennuis cette fois, tu veux ?

\- Comment va Greg ? Demanda Ronald.

Elle haussa les épaules et se mordit la lèvre.

\- Je ne sais pas. On… Je ne le vois plus…

\- C'est un peu trop tard pour ça, tu ne crois pas ? Demanda Todd Bardley.

\- Je…

\- Il a fallu que tu ailles provoquer cette famille de fou, tu ne sais pas ce qu'on a vécu comme année, tu n'as aucune idée de ce que c'est que… A ta place j'aurai honte de revenir. Cracha le jeune né-moldu avant de se diriger vers son dortoir en tremblant.

\- Il a perdu un membre de sa famille cet été, ne lui en veux pas. Déclara Rémus.

\- Il n'a pas tort, tu sais. Tout ça parce que tu t'es interposé dans une relation, Evelyne ! Ils ont vécu l'horreur ! J'espère que ça en valait le coup. Surenchérit Elisabeth Peadlmer.

Evelyne ravala sa salive, baissa la tête et courut vers les escaliers des sixièmes années. Lorsqu'elle toqua à la porte, seule Lily se trouvait dans son lit. Alice se changeait et Maisy était dans la salle de bain.

\- Bonsoir Lily.

\- Bonsoir Evelyne.

La jeune blonde baissa les yeux, s'attendant à recevoir autant de haine que lui réservaient les autres nés-moldus, mais rien ne se passa.

\- Je me mets dans quel lit ? Demanda-t-elle timidement.

\- Je crois ici, il y a des affaires sur celui-ci.

\- Merci.

\- Evelyne je suis contente que tu ailles mieux.

\- Merci. Murmura celle-ci en s'empressant de rejoindre son lit.

\- Ah ! Tu es venu enfin de compte. Déclara Alice en voyant la nouvelle camarade de chambre. Je me disais avec un peu de chance et de dignité, tu irais à Durmstrang.

\- Alice ! Sermonna Lily.

\- Lily, toi, de toutes les personnes…

\- Raison de plus. Ce n'est pas de sa faute !

\- Ah bon ! Si l'autre on lui avait pas brisé le cœur, elle serait pas devenue maboule et aurait fait venir ces salauds de frères…

\- Si maintenant on doit trouver des excuses aux fous, on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge. Objecta Lily.

\- Tu fais la même chose pour sortir Darius Weasley de son trou non ?

\- Darius Weasley n'a pas jeté d'impardonnable et je n'arrive pas à croire que tu jettes la faute sur quelqu'un d'autre pour justifier l'acte d'une terroriste folledingue ! Hurla Lily. Evelyne a été attaquée aussi, je te signale !

\- Les filles, arrêtez. Ne vous disputez pas à cause de moi. Je suis désolée, c'est tout.

Elle tira les rideaux sur elle et les trois autres filles l'entendirent renifler pendant un moment, avant que sa respiration ne se régule. Alice haussa les épaules, Maisy sourit en voyant Lily et Alice tendus, quant à Lily, elle ne dormit pas avant une bonne heure de réflexion.

* * *

La première journée de cours, leur professeur de Défense Contre les Forces Du Mal, décida de changer les binômes. Il se présenta, plaisanta avec le reste de la classe et forma des groupes auxquels il donna des noms de superpouvoir.

\- Il est trop cool. Déclara un Poufsouffle en rangeant ses affaires à la fin du cours.

\- J'ai adoré son cours, je n'avais même pas l'impression que c'en était un. Tout parait simple avec lui.

\- Attendez. Je vous donne tout de suite les noms des binômes, et je vous informe que nous les changerons chaque début de semestre. Je veux que tout le monde travaille avec tout le monde et que vous appreniez à vous entendre avec tout le monde.

Lily ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'ils avaient cours avec les Poufsouffle au lieu des Serpentards dans tous les cours où baguettes se mêlaient.

\- Evans !

\- Oui, professeur ! Répondit Lily en levant la main.

\- Voyons voir ce que te réserve le destin.

Il mélangea des bouts de papier avec sa baguette et lança un sort informulé puis un bout se décolla du lot et se déplia dans l'air.

\- Potter !

Rémus, Alice et Peter éclatèrent d'un rire rauque simultané, pendant que Roger Van Der Sar, le préfet de Poufsouffle roulait des yeux.

\- Fawley !

\- C'est moi.

\- Ah ! Je te vois bien grande brune pas la peine de sauter.

Elle gloussa et se rassit.

\- Shafiq !

\- Ah merde ! Il est nul.

\- Hé ! Hurla Shafiq.

\- Alors relève-lui le niveau, jeune fille.

Il lança un sourire en coin et la moitié des filles de la classe se mirent à glousser.

\- Merlin, nous allons entendre ça toute l'année. Déclara Rémus.

Il n'eut aucune réponse, alors il se tourna vers James qui regardait Lily devant lui.

\- Tu dois être content, tu vas travailler avec elle.

\- Ah ! Mais je n'ai plus du tout aucune idée de comment me comporter avec elle, ça fait des mois que je ne lui ai pas adressé la parole, et je n'ai aucune idée de…

\- Elle a remarqué.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Elle a remarqué que tu ne veux pas lui parler.

\- Et ? Elle a dit quoi ?

\- Rien. Elle paraissait déçue !

\- Tu vois, j'y comprends rien à cette fille et honnêtement des jours je ne veux même pas comprendre.

\- Elle te plait plus ?

James n'eut pas le temps de répondre.

\- Allez, moi aussi j'aime bien votre classe, mais j'en ai d'autres. Allez oust ! Déclara le jeune professeur tout sourire.

Ils se bousculèrent et chaque binôme se dirigea vers le bureau afin de prendre l'assignation du projet lui revenant. Lorsque James Potter arriva au bureau, Lily était déjà là. Elle lui tendit le bout de papier et il le lut en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Défense meilleure attaque ?

\- Aucune idée. Déclara Lily qui n'arrivait pas à le regarder en face.

James le remarqua et en fut troublé. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient parlé tout les deux volontairement, était auprès du lac, après qu'elle l'ait traité d'arrogant idiot et qu'elle l'ait rembarré devant toute l'école. La première fois de sa vie que James Potter vivait une situation pareille, la première fois qu'il comprenait l'humiliation et le rejet. James n'avait pas échangé de mots avec la jeune fille, à part des salutations chez lui, depuis ce jour-là.

\- Tu veux changer de binôme ? Il parait sympa, tu peux lui demander. Déclara James en enroulant le bout de parchemin autours de ses doigts.

\- Euh…Hein ! Je ne… Tu veux changer toi, demande-lui. Finit par lâcher une Lily prise au dépourvu.

\- Non. Je peux travailler avec n'importe qui, moi. Je n'ai pas de problème… Je ne suis pas…

\- Je ne vais pas lui demander de changer. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il croit que je suis capricieuse.

\- Tu…

Il se mit à rire, hocha la tête et s'attendit à ce qu'elle lui hurle dessus pour son rire moqueur.

\- Bien. Ok. Bien… Je… Bien.

\- Comment ça ? Je n'ai pas bien compris… tu as dit bien que trois fois.

Il se moquait d'elle à nouveau. Lily réalisa qu'elle ne se rappelait pas de ses réactions envers lui. Elle était bloquée sur place à le regarder comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vu et n'avait aucune idée de comment se comporter avec lui.

« Je lui hurlai dessus, je répondais toujours en lui hurlant dessus… Ah oui ! Je m'en souviens. »

« Pourquoi elle me regarde comme ça ? On dirait qu'elle ne me connait pas. Elle fait peut-être semblant que rien n'a existé, qu'on s'est jamais disputé, ou pire jamais connu… »

\- A bientôt. Finit-elle par déclarer en pivotant brusquement.

James Potter la regarda partir sans pouvoir détacher ses yeux d'elle. Il comprenait encore moins que l'année précédente. Il traça son chemin jusqu'au cours suivant ; le cours de Potions et celui-ci par contre était bel et bien partagé avec les Serpentards. Lorsque les Gryffondors entrèrent dans la salle, ils ne purent s'empêcher de remarquer le nombre réduit de la maison verte.

\- Ils n'ont pas eu leurs BUSE ? Demanda Marcus Shafiq à Rémus.

\- Yaxley et Avery refont leur année, tu as oublié ?

\- Ah oui ! C'est pour ça que Rogue se tient dans un coin seul. Murmura Shafiq à nouveau.

James se joignit à eux et releva la tête pour le regarder. Severus Rogue écrivait déjà sur son parchemin, alors que Slughorn n'avait toujours pas commencé le cours. Il avait fait exprès de se mettre dans le coin le plus sombre de la classe et se tenait maladroitement devant son chaudron. James réalisa qu'avec Amanda Goldstein et Janet Swanson, ils n'étaient que trois Serpentards dans la classe, il reposa ses yeux sur Rogue et cette fois-ci il le vit fixer Lily. Cette dernière s'installa près d'Alice et Rémus sans un regard vers son ancien ami.

Severus sentit le regard de James sur lui et détourna le sien, il le plongea dans son chaudron et attendit les instructions de son directeur de maison.

\- Je dois dire que je suis un peu déçu de voir que peu d'élèves de ma maison ait eu cette matière, mais allons, ne nous fâchons pas, je préfère avoir l'élite, pas vrai mes enfants ? Allons. Commençons, ouvrez l'ouvrage à la page 23, nous allons parler d'une potion puissante, très puissante et pourtant pas assez prise au sérieux. Qui peut me dire qu'elle est cette potion ? Venez, approchez-vous. Sentez ce chaudron !

Lily, Alice, Rémus, James, Maisy, Evelyne, Peter, Marcus et ses camarades de dortoir ainsi que les trois Serpentards s'approchèrent du chaudron. Lily effectua un pas en arrière et heurta Marcus qui était debout derrière elle.

\- Tu as peur du chaudron Lily ? Demanda Marcus en ricanant.

Elle ne répondit pas.

\- Allez, Lily, ne te mets pas à me snober encore, je rigolais, je sais que ça sent le ragoût, mais quand même laisse moi avancer, arrête d'avoir peur.

\- Oh ! Excuse-moi, j'avais peur que ton cerveau s'y échappe ! Du ragoût… Répondit-elle en riant.

Alice pouffa de rire pendant que Marcus lui tirait la langue.

\- Ah Lily ! Tu m'éclates.

\- Elle va te jeter dans le chaudron. Lui murmura Peter en le prévenant.

\- Non. Déclara Alice. Elle est d'humeur un peu trop joviale même pour moi.

\- En parlant de ça, Alice. Maintenant que tu es tout le temps fourré avec Londubat, ça te dérange pas que je ressaie avec Lily ? Demanda Marcus.

Rémus tint le bras de James pour l'empêcher de dégainer sa baguette, pendant que Peter écarquillait les yeux, Severus se mordait l'intérieur de la joue en regardant ses pieds et Alice ricanait bruyamment.

\- Mademoiselle Fawley, cette potion vous rend-elle hilare ?

\- Un peu.

Le professeur s'approcha du groupe de Serpentard et Alice en profita pour se tourner vers Marcus.

\- Tu vas te faire tuer toi, un jour, crois-moi. En plus, tu ne l'intéresses pas !

\- Ah bon ? Lily ne me dis pas qu'il y' a quelqu'un d'autres comme l'année dernière, je sais que ce n'est pas vrai.

\- Je n'aime pas mentir et si je prends la peine de le faire, tu devrais peut-être en déduire quelque chose, non ? Lança-t-elle en souriant.

Elle se tourna vers lui en entendant ses camarades se moquer de lui.

\- Au moins elle ne t'a pas préféré le calamar géant. Lança un autre sixième année de Gryffondor.

James sentit la colère monter en lui. Lily, mal à l'aise, s'écarta légèrement du groupe et profita de la question que posait Slughorn à ses élèves pour reprendre le cours de son cours.

\- L'Amortentia professeur. Répondit-elle.

\- Aie !

Les élèves se retournèrent en même temps et virent le camarade de chambre de Marcus Shafiq se débattre avec un calamar collé à son front, ses tentacules empêchaient le jeune roux de bouger, ou de voir et plus il se débattait plus le calamar s'enroulait.

\- Stanley ! Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je crois qu'il y'a un calamar qui danse sur sa tête, professeur. Déclara James avec un sourire.

\- Comment vous êtes-vous fait cela ? Venez avec moi, je vais arranger ça ! Qui vous a fait ça ?

Toute la classe savait qui en était l'auteur mais personne ne dit un mot.

\- Bien, de la loyauté. Vous allez me faire un parchemin de trente centimètres de long sur le danger du filtre d'Amour, je vais aller rafistoler votre camarade et que personne ne bouge. Lily, je compte sur vous, qu'aucune baguette ne bouge. Déclara Horace avec humeur.

\- Je parie que c'est toi, Potter. Lança Swanson la préfète de Serpentard.

\- Prouve-le.

James recula au fond de la classe et s'adossa à un mur, il fit léviter son chaudron jusqu'à lui et attendit l'arrivée de Peter et Marcus, avec qui il travailla en l'absence de Sirius.

\- Baisse le chaudron. Déclara Lily d'une petite voix.

\- Il va se baisser quand il arrivera à destination.

\- Potter, ne m'oblige pas.

\- Quoi ? A crier ? A hurler ? A m'insulter ? Ça doit te manquer pourtant, non ?

Toute la classe les regardait en silence. Lily se tenait près du chaudron du professeur, les yeux rivés sur son livre, James ne pouvait percevoir que son profil de là où il se tenait. Elle se tourna doucement vers lui et se rendit compte que tout le monde attendait une réponse ou une réaction, tout le monde les fixait et elle se sentit gênée. Quelque chose en elle la bloquait, pourquoi n'arrivait-elle plus à se comporter avec lui, comme avec les autres ? Pourquoi son courage de Gryffondor voulait se faire la malle devant lui ? Pourtant, elle avait passé une année à le sermonner, lui hurler dessus, le punir, le discipliner et même l'insulter... Peut-être qu'elle regrettait ?

\- Cinq points en moins, Gryffondor. Lança-t-elle toujours sans lever la voix.

\- Ah ! ça change ! Pas de hurlement, juste le règlement.

\- Tu lui fais faire des rimes. Déclara Alice en éclatant de rire.

Lily haussa les épaules et le professeur revint.

\- Bien. Qui peut me dire comment identifier cette potion ? Severus ?

\- L'Amortentia peut être identifiée grâce à sa couleur nacrée, sa vapeur qui s'élève en spirales et l'odeur attirante qu'elle dégage, différente pour chacun d'entre nous.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Maisy.

\- Très bien, Severus. Cinq points ! Approchez mademoiselle, Warrington, et dites-nous que sentez-vous ?

\- Euh… Du chocolat chaud… Un mélange de bergamote et quelque chose de boisé… et du citron, une tarte au citron ? Je crois.

\- Je parie que la bergamote et le boisé c'est ton parfum. Murmura Peter à James.

Ils se mirent à rire ignorant que Maisy avait entendu, que Peter avait raison, mais surtout que Lily réalisait qu'elle aussi avait senti ce mélange boisé et sucré. Deux heures plus tard, ils sortirent du cours pour se diriger vers la grande salle dans le brouhaha de midi, Alice et Lily traînaient des pieds, suivies de près par James, Rémus et Peter qui chuchotaient.

\- Où est Sirius, Lily ? Tu penses qu'on doit lui écrire ?

\- J'ai déjà essayé, la lettre m'est revenue. Mais je suis sûre qu'il doit être en sécurité, sinon les fous derrières nous ne seraient pas aussi calme.

Alice cessa de marcher, fixa son amie longtemps puis débita avec humeur.

\- Tu recommences encore avec tes secrets, c'est à peine le premier jour Lily !

Alice pressa le pas et laissa le bras de son amie pendouiller. Au moment d'entrer à la grande salle, Lily remarqua Marlène aller à contre courant à pas rapide, alors elle la suivit.

\- Marlène !

Cette dernière n'entendit pas. Elle continua de marcher rapidement, alors Lily décida de courir. Elle tourna vers un couloir et soudain, silence. Elle n'entendit plus aucun pas, mais en s'approchant d'un placard à balai, elle entendit des murmures.

\- « Stalagmium ». Murmura Lily en dirigeant sa baguette vers la porte.

\- Tu veux quoi Black ?

La porte toujours fermée, Lily entendit de manière distincte la voix de Marlène à travers, Sirius serait dans le château ? Lily était sur le point d'ouvrir la porte quand un autre élève passa par là. Elle le salua et s'éloigna un peu du placard en faisant semblant de fouiller dans son sac. Avec le sort de Passibilité à travers la porte, elle arrivait à entendre clairement. Elle se félicita intérieurement d'avoir trouvé ce sort et continua son espionnage.

\- Il est où ?

La voix de Sirius était pourtant différente, ne put s'empêcher de penser Lily.

\- Qui donc ? Demanda Marlène.

\- Fais pas la maline !

\- Fais pas le mystérieux, non plus !

\- Sirius, il est où ?

Soudain Lily comprit.

\- A toi de me le dire ! C'est pas TON frère par hasard ? Vous habitez pas sous le même toit ?

Regulus Black devint hésitant. Etait-il en train de commettre une erreur ? Devait-il continuer à être indifférent comme lui avait ordonné sa mère ? Ou devait-il faire comme son père, faire semblant d'aller bien alors que la curiosité le rongeait de savoir où Sirius était ? Regulus se rendit compte qu'il n'avait de toute façon pas le temps de chercher son clan, encore une fois, son père l'avait obligé à lui envoyer une lettre le jour-même de son arrivée, concernant la situation de Sirius. Orion ne voulait pas demander après lui, mais il n'allait pas non plus rester les bras croisés, après l'attaque perpétuée par la nièce de sa femme et son mari, il devait au moins s'assurer que ce fils renié était encore en vie.

Le jeune Black fixa Marlène et quelque chose en elle lui fit croire qu'elle savait. Marlène Mckinnon n'aurait pas passé tout un été sans les nouvelles de Sirius, pas après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui l'année scolaire précédente, pas avec son tempérament de feu. Elle ne resterait pas aussi calme si Sirius n'apparaissait pas le premier jour de Poudlard, parce qu'il serait six pieds sous terre. Marlène savait !

\- Tu veux me dire que Sirius n'est pas rentré à Poudlard comme vous tous et tu penses qu'il est donc à la maison ? Ou en voyage d'été avec papa et maman peut-être ? Demanda-t-il avec un rire narquois.

\- Pourquoi tu me poses autant de question ? Tu me disais pas, il y'a à peine quelques mois que la curiosité est un vilain défaut !

Ils se toisèrent et Marlène s'approcha de lui d'un air menaçant. Regulus réalisa qu'elle avait presque la même taille que lui, que son regard était aussi glaçant que le regard d'un Black en colère et qu'elle était imposante.

\- Laisse-moi être claire. Arrête de fouiner ou tu vas t'attirer des ennuis.

Elle lui tapota la joue et le regarda d'un air mauvais, puis s'apprêta à sortir, alors Regulus lui tira le bras agressivement.

\- Il est vivant ? Il est vivant, pas vrai ?

Elle dégagea son bras et sortit en trombe.

\- Lily ?

La jeune rousse sursauta et se retourna vers son sac à nouveau, mais ces gestes peu naturels eurent raison d'elle.

\- Salut !

Marlène claqua la porte du placard avant que Regulus n'apparaisse à Lily. Cette dernière réalisa alors que sa meilleure amie ne comptait pas lui parler de cet échange. Elle se mit à tordre sa lèvre inférieure, signe connu que Lily était nerveuse.

\- Tu as entendu alors ? Questionna une Marlène froide.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est bon Lily.

\- Il se passe des choses pas vrai ? D'autres choses ? Il se passe beaucoup plus de chose que nous savons !

\- Il se passe toujours des choses, nous sommes en guerre.

Lily profita de sa pause déjeuner, de l'état colérique de Marlène et de l'air fâché d'Alice, afin d'aller prendre des nouvelles de ces anciens apprentis.

\- Salut Bart !

Le jeune garçon releva la tête et ses yeux faillirent sortir de leur orbite. Cette fille avait vraiment un grain, une née-moldue qui se promenait comme ça dans la grande salle pour atterrir dans la table des Serpentards sous sourciller. Certes, il était assis dans le fond et seul, mais les autres l'avaient vu.

\- Sang-de-bourbe, tu fais quoi ici ? Provoqua Mulciber.

Elle l'ignora et attendit que Bart daigne lui parler.

\- Je t'ai parlé, tu fais quoi ici ?

Lily sentit une vieille courroie refaire surface. Elle ferma les yeux, serra les poings et essaya tant bien que mal de s'élever au dessus de la provocation. « Ce ne sont que des mots »

\- Oui, vas-y tais-toi, de toute façon, tu devrais pas parler à tes maîtres.

\- Maître de quoi ? Tu es même pas capable de réussir ton année !

Mulciber s'était levé brusquement mais le préfet-en-chef assis au bout de la table, lui ordonna de s'asseoir.

\- Fais pas des tiennes Mulciber, j'ai aucune envie de retrancher des points le premier jour.

\- Elle est dans notre table.

\- Ce n'est pas interdit.

Mulciber enjamba le banc, passa près de Lily, il tacla son épaule et sortit en l'insultant. Lily toujours debout attendait que Bart ait une réaction.

\- Un de ces jours tu vas te faire tuer. Déclara ce dernier.

Il se leva de son siège et sourit légèrement à son aînée.

\- J'ai pas faim de toute façon.

\- Tu veux faire un tour ? Demanda-t-elle en inclinant la tête.

\- Ok.

La promenade se fit longue avant que Lily ne trouve de mots adéquats.

\- Je suis désolée pour ce qui est arrivé.

\- Je sais, j'ai reçu ta lettre.

\- Tu n'as sûrement aucune envie d'en parler.

\- J'ai surtout des questions que je n'arrive pas à…

\- Expliquer.

\- Je veux juste comprendre pourquoi ?

Lily émit un rire sans joie et Bart lui envoya un regard noir, croyant qu'elle prenait la chose à la légère.

\- Après les questions, il y la solitude, il y aura la rancune, l'agressivité, des fois le déni, peu importe lequel et l'envi de vengeance…

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Je te prépare aux prochaines étapes.

\- Tu as lu un livre là-dessus ou quoi ?

Lily inspira profondément.

\- Mars 1975, mes parents ont été tués par des mangemorts, je dois forcément être la première née-moldue à l'école à avoir vécu cela. Ils ont pensé qu'ils avaient disparus au début, puis les aurors avaient fini par retrouver les corps…Les meurtriers sont toujours en liberté ! Et moi... J'oublierai jamais le sang que j'ai retrouvé en rentrant chez moi, l'état de la maison… Je ne l'oublie pas.

\- Je ne savais pas. Déclara Bart en ravalant ses propres larmes.

Les souvenirs du corps de sa mère revenaient en courant lui hanter l'esprit, mais il essaya de toutes ses forces de les refouler.

\- Je sais. Avant, j'étais plutôt dans mon coin, peu connaissent mon histoire. Maintenant, je suis plus…

\- En danger !

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'allais dire.

\- Je sais, mais moi je n'aurai pas pu faire ce que tu as fait pour venir me parler, je n'arrive même pas à m'asseoir près d'eux. Je n'arrive pas à ne pas sursauter dans le dortoir, même si j'y suis seul !

\- Tu es dans une chambre tout seul ?

\- Je préfère, tu as vu les noms des mecs de mon année ? Yaxley, Avery, Wilkes, Black…

\- J'avoue que je ne dormirai pas si j'étais à ta place. Bref, si tu as le moindre souci, utilise le bonbon tu l'as toujours ?

\- Oui. Je n'allais pas le jeter.

\- Si tu as besoin d'une oreille attentive, de cours, même de crier ta rage en haut d'une tour, préviens-moi.

\- Merci Lily.

\- Ah oui ! Et si tu n'as pas envie de manger avec eux, tu peux toujours venir à notre table.

\- Après je signerai mon arrêt de mort, ils vous haïssent !

\- Tous ?

\- Non, y'a des gens un peu moins méchant, là-bas, mais la plupart sont…

\- Un peu moins méchant, comme qui ?

\- Arthur Bones, en 3ème année, ou encore Fergus Finnigan en 4ème, les filles pour la plupart, elles sont correctes, mais elles ont trop peur du groupe des purs.

\- Ils se sont donné un nom ? S'écria Lily.

\- Je crois, en tout cas beaucoup de personnes les appellent comme ça.

\- Ils sont combien ?

\- Euh… Alors, il y a le malade qui vient de te harceler. Mulciber est vraiment malade, je t'assure, dans tous les sens, que ce soit son arrogance, son air supérieur, son racisme, son sexisme, même les filles pour lui ce sont des ordures, même si elles sont sang-purs.

\- Mais il sortait bien avec Pareta Lestranges pourtant.

\- Non, il aurait bien aimé, crois-moi. Même si elle est moche, ils se la disputent tous, mais elle sort avec Nott.

\- Nott fait parti d'eux ?

\- Nott parle beaucoup oui, il adore insulter...

\- Qui d'autres ?

\- Yaxley bien sûr, il adore faire des découvertes en plus, il est vraiment attiré par la magie noire. Avery aussi, en plus il est trop jaloux de Regulus. Black, lui, n'en parlons même pas, il est baigné dedans. Rogue…

\- Rogue ? Il fait de la magie noire ?

\- Oui, il n'est peut-être pas aussi sang-pur qu'il le prétend, mais il en fait, je l'ai même vu inventer des sorts du style qui t'ouvrent les veines.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Ils essayent ça sur des gens ?

\- Ben, ils ont essayé sur moi, tu sais ?

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, arrête.

Lily sentit son cœur se serrer.

\- Et tu sais quoi ni de la tienne. Ce n'est pas notre faute ! Je vais te dire un truc...

Bart fronça les sourcils, le ton calme de Lily avait disparu et à cet instant précis, elle avait plus l'air d'une scientifique sur le point de faire une découverte phénoménale.

\- ... Peut-être qu'on se pose la question pour savoir pourquoi ils nous font ça ? Mais laisse-moi te dire un truc, je crois qu'il n'y a pas de réponse, parce que tout simplement ce qu'ils font est illogique et irrationnel, on ne peut pas trouver d'explication à quelque chose d'illogique pas vrai ? Il faut qu'on arrête de se demander ce que ça leur rapporte, si on est pas comme eux, on ne peut pas comprendre leur maladie !

Bart sourit à Lily, puis tout d'eux entendirent quelqu'un applaudir derrière eux.

\- Evans, c'est ça ?

Lily sourit à son professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et rougit légèrement.

\- Et bien fillette, si je n'ai que la moitié de ma classe qui pense comme toi, je démissionnerai. Très courageuse. Ne laisse personne te briquer. A bientôt.

Lily fut ravie d'entendre autant de fierté dans sa voix.

\- Au fait, j'étais un Gryffondor aussi. Lança-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil à la jeune rousse.

\- C'est le professeur de DCFM ?

\- Oui. Il parait bien. Répondit Lily.

\- Avant qu'il disparaisse aussi.

\- Sûrement.

Lily regarda sa montre et réalisa qu'il ne lui restait pas beaucoup de temps avant son prochain cours, elle soupira bruyamment, laissant sortir sa nouvelle énergie combative et déclara.

\- Allez, je vais aller rejoindre les miens, je voulais juste avoir de tes nouvelles.

\- Merci. Tu es gentille.

\- C'est rien. Ah oui ! Autre chose, s'il te plait ne les cherche pas, laisse l'enquête faire son cours, ne fais pas comme moi.

\- Tu as fait quoi ?

Elle ricana.

\- Déjà j'ai cassé la moitié du château, ensuite toute la maison de mon oncle, ensuite j'ai hurlé pendant des jours, après quand je suis rentrée dans un mutisme fou, je suis revenue là où ils ont été tués, et essayé de provoquer un mangemort, failli me faire tuer, tout ça pour me venger, pour trouver les tueurs et me venger, ensuite j'ai appris à ma battre. Je dis pas que je sais le faire bien, mais je connais plus de choses que je ne devrais connaitre à mon âge.

\- Je vois. Donc, tu me dis d'arrêter d'être triste et blessé et de devenir courageux et entraîné ?

\- Je te dis juste de diriger ta colère dans tes cours et l'apprentissage. Pour ce qui est d'être triste…

Elle posa une main sur son épaule.

\- … Je ne peux pas te donner de consigne, moi-même, je ne sais pas si c'est réellement partie, la mélancolie.

Bart hocha la tête et laissa filtrer un sourire faible, pendant que Lily rentrait par la grande porte afin d'aller rejoindre les siens. Bart se rappela du jour où James Potter était venu lui faire sa proposition et il n'avait réellement assimilé à quel point il avait raison jusqu'à ce jour là.

* * *

 ** _Flash-back_**

 **Mai dernier.**

\- Hey ! Rowley !

Bart s'était retourné vivement et avait déjà posé sa main sur sa baguette, lorsqu'il vit James Potter se diriger seul vers lui.

\- Je dois rentrer avant qu'ils finissent de manger. Déclara le jeune homme.

\- Qui ?

\- Les sang-purs qui me harcèlent.

\- Sinon quoi ?

\- Sinon… Ils…

James poussa Bart dans un couloir et lui demanda de le suivre sans faire de bruit. Ils arrivèrent au premier étage et James fit introduire Bart dans un passage que ce dernier ne connaissait pas.

\- « Lumos » !

\- Nous sommes où ? Tu veux quoi ?

\- C'est juste moi, je veux aider c'est tout.

\- Tu es sang-pur aussi, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu essaies de me proposer ton aide depuis une semaine.

\- Ecoute. Tout le château croit qu'avec Selwyne parti, personne ne risque rien. Est-ce que c'est le cas ? Est-ce qu'ils ont arrêté de s'en prendre à toi ?

\- Pas vraiment non.

\- Alors, fais-moi confiance, je veux juste aider.

\- Je ne comprends pas, tu sais le nombre de fois où j'ai subi une de tes farces à toi aussi ? Pas plus tard que l'année dernière quand tu nous as bloqué dans un arbre.

\- Je sais, je sais. Mais je vous ai aussi appris à faire de la Métamorphose plus vite que Mcgo pour vous sortir de là non ?

\- Oui… Mais c'était…

\- Pour vous faire rire. Ecoute, je déteste m'ennuyer et je joue constamment. C'est mon seul défaut, mais je l'avoue. Par contre, je ne suis pas d'accord avec ce qui se passe, je les ai vu te transformer en poule…

\- Coq.

\- Ah oui, j'ai oublié c'est mieux ! Ironisa James. Je peux t'aider, je peux te présenter quelqu'un qui peut t'aider aussi. Si tu ne me fais pas confiance c'est pas grave, elle, elle tu la croiras.

\- Qui ça, elle ?

\- Lily Evans. Tu la connais ?

\- Oui, la préfète.

\- Oui, entre autres. Ricana James.

\- Elle est né-moldue aussi.

\- Je sais. Ce que je suis sur le point de te dire est un grand secret et même si tu ne me fais pas confiance, moi je vais te faire confiance et te le confier, tout en sachant que si tu vas le répéter je te ferai manger par un Salamandre. Je sais où te trouver et tu le sais !

\- Je sais !

\- Alors, depuis le début de l'année, tu as remarqué, il y a eu plusieurs attaques sur les nés-moldus, d'abord Evans, MacDonald, Thomas, Bardley etc.… Evans, qui comme tu vas le remarquer est un peu loufoque, s'est dit que si toutes ces personnes réussissaient à se défendre, elles pourraient ne pas se faire attaquer aussi facilement etc.… Si par exemple, tu sais effectuer le sortilège qui te permet de savoir si ta nourriture est touchée par de la magie eh bien tu ne mangeras pas une potion qui risque de te tuer. Tu sais faire ce sort ?

\- Non.

\- Tu connais le sort d'Impassibilité ? Pour savoir si par exemple, maintenant quelqu'un nous écoute ?

Bart hocha la tête à nouveau, alors James dirigea sa baguette vers la porte, puis enleva sa chaussure et l'envoya vers le cadran, la chaussure tomba par terre, il la fit venir à lui, l'enfila et se tourna vers le jeune Serpentard.

\- Ce sont des choses pratiques, tu vois ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu sais il y a tellement de sorts qui permettent de se protéger sans même se battre et ça serait bien que tu les connaisses aussi.

\- Je ne peux pas me battre contre ces brutes de toute façon.

\- Laisse-les-moi, je peux m'en charger. Par contre, tu peux apprendre à les éviter ou à dévier leur plan. Non ?

\- Et qui va m'apprendre ça ?

\- Evans.

\- Comment ?

\- Si tu acceptes de faire partie de son groupe. Tous ces noms que je t'ai cité avant et d'autres sont avec elle. Elle les aide et je suis sûre que c'est comme ça qu'il y'a eu moins d'attaque que prévue, sinon, vous serez tous morts.

\- Des gens de toutes les maisons ?

\- Oui. Nous on a pas de problèmes pour se mélanger, au contraire, on aime bien ça, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Bart fronça les sourcils pendant que James souriait.

\- Pourquoi elle voudrait de moi ? Elle ne me connait pas.

\- Elle connait pas les autres, mais elle connait ce que vous vivez. Ecoute, ne me demande pas de t'expliquer qui est Evans, c'est une énigme, mais il y'a une chose qui est sûre à propos d'elle est qu'elle est la personne la plus courageuse que je connaisse. Elle est empathique et elle a un pouvoir magique encore plus hors du commun.

\- Pourquoi ? Elle s'entraîne toute seule ? Hors cours ?

\- Non, je parle d'un autre pouvoir. Elle est capable de comprendre ce qui cloche au fond de toi, et de te faire sourire même quand tu es au plus bas, elle a la capacité de comprendre et de compatir avec les gens et surtout de trouver les mots justes, ou comme les appelle mon ami Rémus les mots remèdes. Je l'ai vu cette année, atteindre des personnes qui ne parlent jamais d'eux, de leurs problèmes ou leur mal-être et pourtant, elle, elle réussit à briser la glace, passer, aider et s'en aller. C'est tout. Elle ne te demandera rien en retour, elle aime aider.

\- Waw. Il y'aurait un équilibre alors dans le monde ?

\- Des gens horribles et des gens biens. Oui. Par contre, moi, je suis un peu au milieu, donc s'il te plait ne fais pas sortir l'horrible et garde ce secret. Si tu acceptes, je t'emmène la voir tout de suite. Tu verras par toi-même.

Bart se mit à réfléchir en vitesse, qu'est-ce qu'il avait à perdre de toute façon ? Ils ne pouvaient pas être pire que les gens qui le haïssaient pour sa descendance ?

\- Je suis d'accord et je serai une tombe.

\- Promis ?

\- Promis.

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers un autre couloir et Bart réalisa que même James Potter faisait parti de la catégorie gentil, même s'il aimait bien montrer le contraire.

 ** _Fin du flash-back._**

* * *

En voyant, Lily s'en aller et sourire spontanément à une Serdaigle qui passait, il avait compris ce que voulait dire James. Elle voulait juste aider, son pouvoir magique était de s'approcher, rassurer, aider, sourire et s'en aller. James avait vu juste.

C'est ce que fit la jeune fille les deux premières semaines de cours. Le lendemain à la pause déjeuner, elle s'était assise avec Mary à qui elle n'avait pas parlé depuis une lettre en Juillet. Le surlendemain, elle profita d'une heure libre en même temps que Dorcas et Bilius et s'installa avec eux pour prendre des nouvelles de Bilius. Le jeudi, elle jeta son révolu sur Marina Shelton. Le lundi d'après elle intercepta Barbie Segway, le mercredi elle surgit près de Todd Bardley et enfin vers la fin de la deuxième semaine, elle fit la connaissance de Dirk Cresswell.

La reprise des cours avait été plus calme, toujours aucune grande blague des maraudeurs pour les premières années, pas d'attaques de baguette, rarement des élèves après le couvre-feu et les deux préfets-en-chef travaillèrent ensemble avec une facilité inattendue pour l'un comme l'autre.

\- Comme quoi, ça peut marcher une amitié Serpentard-Gryffondor. Déclara Ayni le Dimanche du deuxième week-end.

\- Ne précipitons pas les choses. Rétorqua Geoffrey.

\- Ne précipitions pas les choses. Mima Ayni, je t'ai pas demandé en mariage à ce que je sache !

Il haussa un sourcil et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Tu n'es même pas mon style, tu en es même très loin. Comme la distance entre la Terre et une autre Terre d'un autre système solaire.

Geoffrey laissa échapper un rire derrière sa façade inébranlable.

\- Va dormir tu me donnes mal à la tête.

\- Tu n'es pas mon père, je dors quand je veux. Bonne nuit le serpent, mets des vers de terre dans le bol de Nott demain.

\- Ils ne sont pas tous mauvais.

Ayni hocha la tête et partit dormir.

Le lendemain matin, Lily se réveilla en sursaut ; encore un rêve. Elle se leva pour aller boire de l'eau et remarque qu'Evelyne n'était pas dans son lit. Elle passa un peignoir sur son dos et descendit à la salle commune. Lorsqu'elle atterrit à l'étage, elle croisa une autre personne debout comme un piquet.

\- Potter.

\- Evans.

Elle le dépassa et alla fouiller la salle commune à la recherche d'Evelyne, ne trouvant rien, elle décida de remonter dans sa chambre.

\- Tu sais que si tu dépasses cette porte j'enlève des points. Tu le sais ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu sais que je t'en ai enlevé trente, à moi seule !

\- Seulement ? J'ai l'impression que je m'assagis.

Lily écarquilla les yeux puis se tapa le front avec la paume de sa main.

\- Tu vas rester ici ?

\- J'attends quelqu'un.

La jeune rousse le fixa puis détourna les yeux rapidement et décida de s'en aller.

\- Evans.

\- Oui ?

\- Non, rien.

Lily monta les escaliers lentement, si lentement qu'elle eut l'impression d'avoir escaladé toute la tour.

\- Je pensais qu'elle ne partirait jamais !

\- Entre, vite.

\- Rémus dort ?

\- Nope, infirmerie.

\- Déjà ?

\- Oui. Peter dort lui.

\- Ouais, ça m'étonne pas. J'allais pas rester loin d'ici à la veille de la pleine lune, je regrette déjà de l'avoir laissé avec seulement Pete en Juillet. Donc, fallait que je vienne.

\- Ouais, je comptais sur toi aussi. Je veux bien qu'on se tienne tranquille, mais de là à devenir de sages petits enfants ! Oh non ! Ma mère ne s'est pas battue pour la maternité à l'âge de 201 ans, pour que je sois normal.

Sirius éclata de rire, suivi par James qui semblait fier de sa blague.

\- Je vais lui dire par contre que tu as dit qu'elle avait 201 ans, maintenant que j'ai un nouveau frère, celui-là, je vais pas le laisser me voler la vedette.

\- Trop tard. Je suis né vedette, tu n'as rien à voler.

\- C'est ce qu'on verra, Cornedrue, c'est ce qu'on verra.

\- Rémus ne sait pas que tu viens, je vais lui faire la surprise. Il va être aux anges.

\- C'est la moindre des choses, vu notre absence à celle de Juillet.

\- Patmol, tu es idiot ou tu aimes bien faire la fillette, ce n'est pas de ta faute, si au même moment, tu te faisais charcuter par le mari de ta cousine pour sauver ton autre cousine.

\- Ouais…

Sirius s'affala sur le canapé et regarda son ami.

\- Alors quoi de nouveau ? Combien de personnes ont fait de grève pour que je revienne ?

\- Alors… Alice fait la tête parce qu'elle sait qu'on sait quelque chose. Peter, je lui hurle chaque jour dessus pour qu'il ne parle à personne. Rémus s'en sort avec ces phrases détournés et Marlène…

\- Oui ?

\- Elle s'est enfermée avec ton frère dans un placard à balai. Le premier jour d'école.

\- Quoi ? Hurla Sirius en faisant un bond de son canapé.

\- Chut !

James riait pendant que Sirius attendait une explication.

\- Mais parle !

\- Il voulait savoir si tu es vivant. Ton père voulait savoir aussi, il lui a demandé un compte rendu sur toi.

\- Donc le plan de Dumbledore marche, tu crois ?

James haussa les épaules.

\- Il sait que je suis au courant ?

\- Tu es fou. Il pense que toi aussi je te mens.

\- Rémus va être jaloux.

\- C'est bon, je suis un fugitif animagi qui brave tous les interdits pour passer une pleine lune avec lui, il pourra me pardonner cet écart.

\- Allez, mets la cape, on sort. Le château sans toi est nul.

\- Oh ma biche ! La vie sans moi est nulle !

* * *

 **TADAAAAAAAAA,**

 **J'attends vos feedback avec infinie impatience !**


	12. Chapter 11 : Clairvoyance

**PotterLand bonjour,**

 **Ce chapitre contient un extrait d'un CANON appartenant à JKRowling, que j'ai placé dans mon texte : il concerne Lily et Severus.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

 **A bientôt.**

* * *

 **Clairvoyance**

\- Salut Lunard !

Rémus esquissa un sourire en se réveillant ce matin-là dans la cabane. Madame Pomfresh n'était pas encore venue le récupérer alors il en profita pour rire avec ces trois amis, malgré son état de fatigue. Sirius essayait d'arrêter un saignement dans la jambe du Lycanthrope pendant que celui-ci regardait son meilleur ami avec affection.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es entré au château sans problème.

\- Rosmerta pense que je suis son gentil toutou, elle me promène partout, je connais Pré-au-lard par cœur. La pauvre si elle savait quel genre de chien j'étais vraiment ?

Les trois autres maraudeurs éclatèrent de rire.

\- Tu reviens quand ? Déclara Peter.

\- Bientôt.

\- Tu feras comment pour les cours ?

\- Rémus me fera apprendre. Hein !

\- Alors c'est pour ça que tu es venu ? Donnant, donnant ? Demanda Rémus en souriant.

\- Tout à fait !

James qui était allongé sur le sol ricanait en jouant avec sa baguette. Il entendit un bruit et ordonna à tout le monde de se transformer et prendre la fuite. Peter sortit par une fenêtre, pendant que James se cachait avant de ressortir en dessous du Saule Cogneur et Sirius lui prit le chemin de Pré-au-lard.

Le grand chien noir sortit discrètement des Trois Balais et tomba sur deux grands hommes marchant dans les dédales du village sorcier.

\- Ils ne les croient pas de toute façon.

\- Tu en es sûr ?

Patmol suivit Lucius Malefoy et Rabastan Lestranges afin de continuer à écouter la conversation.

\- Il a perdu toute crédibilité, lui et son frère, l'année dernière, il ne faut juste pas qu'on informe nos femmes, que leurs cousins sont foutus.

\- Donc, les Macmillan ne craignent rien ?

\- Non, surtout avec le témoignage bidon de Sirius ! Je fais en sorte qu'il ne croit pas vraiment cette version fantaisiste de Dumbledore… Aie !

Sirius qui avait planté ses canines dans le tibia du grand blond, ne lâcha la jambe de Lucius que lorsque celui-ci se mit à saigner et que son beau-frère dégaina sa baguette, ensuite, il gambada à toute patte afin de donner l'information à Dumbledore.

James revenait au château ce matin-là, lorsqu'il rencontra Severus Rogue. Un échange de regard haineux prit place, glaçant l'atmosphère soudainement. Le grand brun à lunette et le petit sorcier aux cheveux pâteux se toisaient comme si l'un d'eux aller dégainer une arme et blesser à foison.

\- Tu dois être fier de toi, maintenant ! Cingla Severus entre les dents.

\- Toujours. Déclara James.

\- Tu me le paieras Potter.

\- Tu peux toujours courir, oups pardon, voler…

James s'en alla en riant, sans plus accorder d'importance à son ennemi. Il était encore très tôt et pourtant, il n'allait pas retourner dormir, parce que ce jour-là, il faisait passer des auditions aux nouveaux joueurs de Quidditch. Il entra dans la grande salle et fut accueilli par une panoplie de questions et de joueurs excités.

\- Pourquoi je dois repasser un essai, moi ? Demanda Casey Clagg. Je joue à ce poste depuis trois ans !

\- Deux ans. Si tu restes, ce sera ta troisième année !

\- Tu m'enlèves ça, je te tues, James !

Lily qui venait d'entrer dans la grande salle pour prendre son petit-déjeuner remarqua l'engouement entourant Potter et s'affala à la table en observant ce manège.

\- Arrêtez, je n'ai besoin que d'un gardien et d'un poursuiveur… Intima Potter en faisant taire le reste de l'assemblée.

\- Oui, mais justement tu as besoin de remplaçant, l'année dernière on a failli perdre parce que Bilius était indisposé !

\- Je n'étais pas indisposé. Se défendit ce dernier. J'étais attaqué !

\- Silence ! Hurla James.

Il se jeta sur la table et les quinzaines de personnes l'entourant se mirent à l'oppresser à nouveau.

\- Le prochain qui me dérange avant que je mange mon petit-déjeuner, il ne montera même pas sur un balai pour les essais ! Il ne montra plus jamais sur un balai !

Soudain, tout le monde se dispersa et Lily ne put s'empêcher de trouver son autorité naturelle déroutante. Elle ricana et il leva les yeux vers elle.

\- Ça va, Evans ?

\- Pas aussi adulée de bon matin, mais ça va.

\- Ça viendra. Lança-t-il en souriant.

Elle sourit à son tour et avant qu'ils n'aient l'occasion de parler d'avantage, Casey s'assit près de lui et repoussa l'assiette de son capitaine l'obligeant à la regarder.

\- Je peux être clémente en tout ! Mais pas ça, tu m'enlèves mon poste je t'empoisonne.

Il se mit à rire et reprit son assiette

\- C'est bon, Casey, tu es douée. Je cherche juste l'équipe B, alors arrête de me harceler.

\- Au moins, je te harcèle pour le sport moi. Pas comme tes groupies.

\- Elles le font pour un autre sport. Répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et refréna son propre gloussement puis salua Lily et s'en alla. James reprit son assiette et mangea en silence, pendant que Lily cherchait un moyen d'arrêter de se sentir aussi mal à l'aise près de lui. Elle gesticulait énormément sans même le réaliser chose que lui remarqua sans peine. Il posa sa cuillère lentement et leva ses yeux vers elle. Il était sur le point de lui parler quand Mary Macdonald atterrit à leur table.

\- Coucou Lily.

La jeune blonde déposa un baiser sur sa joue et lui tendit une feuille.

\- Ça va Mary ? C'est quoi ?

\- Une lettre que quelqu'un m'a demandé de te donner.

Lily devina facilement sa provenance.

\- Si je n'ai pas répondu à la première, je ne répondrai pas à celle-là.

\- Un admirateur ? Lança James dont la curiosité avait atteint son paroxysme.

\- C'est juste son ami. Déclara Mary sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

\- Son ami ?

Lily soupira et en voulut à Mary d'être aussi insistante à chaque fois. Elle prenait souvent la défense de Severus et parlait de ce sujet toutes les fois où les deux jeunes filles eurent l'occasion de se voir.

\- Mary, rends-lui cette lettre. Merci de me l'avoir apporté.

Lily se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie, laissant Mary déçue et Potter avide.

\- Je peux voir ? Demanda-t-il à la jeune Poufsouffle quand Lily disparut de la circulation.

\- Je… C'est personnel. Déclara la jeune fille en souriant à James d'un air désolé.

\- Hum… Je vois, la manière douce ne marche pas, Accio lettre.

La lettre se retrouva dans sa main et avant que Mary ne réagisse, James courait déjà vers une destination inconnue, la jeune blonde à ses trousses.

« Lily,

Je ne saurai pas t'expliquer pourquoi ces mots sont sortis, accorde-moi encore une chance de t'expliquer. Je n'avais pas l'intention de te dire ça et je regrette chaque jour d'avoir fait cette erreur, s'il te plait accepte de me rencontrer et je t'expliquerai tout.

Severus. »

James lut la lettre et la redonna à Mary qui se débâtait à présent contre lui pour la récupérer.

\- Dis-lui que c'est peine perdue et que s'il ne la laisse pas tranquille, je vais me remettre à jouer avec ses jambes de mangemort.

\- Tu ne le connais pas !

\- Toi non plus, Mary ! Et si tu le crois, tu es idiote ! Gueula-t-il sans ménagement.

Lily sortit de la salle en direction de l'étage où elle devait rencontrer le professeur Flitwick. Le directeur de Serdaigle avait eu vent des petites réunions secrètes de Lily avec les nés-moldus durant l'année scolaire passé, il avait donc proposé une alternative moins amatrice et plus organisé par ce dernier, vivement encouragée par le directeur de l'école : Un club destiné à toute l'école et contrôlé par le comité de cette dernière qui permettra aux étudiants d'apprendre à se battre en Duel.

\- Bonjour chers élèves.

Lily fut étonnée de voir autant de personnes disponibles un samedi matin et fut d'autant plus étonnée de voir James Potter parmi eux. Elle s'avança et intégra la foule.

\- Bien avant de commencer, je tenais à vous appeler tous afin de clarifier certaines règles concernant le club et surtout de vous donner des heures précises de rendez-vous. Nous nous réunirons selon votre niveau d'étude et ceci, à partir seulement de la deuxième année, donc les premières années, j'ai de la théorie à vous apprendre d'abord avant que nous arrivions à ce stade. Je vous demande donc de quitter la salle. Merci, allez-y et soyez patient. Bien. Deuxièmement, il est strictement interdit de jouer au dueliste en dehors de ce cours, à défaut d'être envoyé de Poudlard ! Ensuite, je vais commencer par donner les noms des responsables de chaque année et si l'un de ces noms ne se sent pas digne de cette action qu'il vienne me voir en fin de journée.

\- Tu n'étais pas sensé avoir Quidditch, toi ?

James sursauta en entendant la voix de Lily. Il lui offrit un sourire ravageur et ne put s'empêcher de se sentir privilégié qu'elle ait retenu son emploi du temps.

\- Il m'a ramené en urgence, Flitwick.

Lily fut étonnée à nouveau de ne pas entendre de réponse sarcastique ou de moquerie, elle hésita longtemps à lui demander et avant qu'elle ne rajoute un mot, elle entendit son nom de famille.

\- Mademoiselle Evans.

\- Oui, professeur.

\- Venez par-là. Voici la liste du club de Duel de sixième année, je vous communiquerai l'endroit et l'heure de notre première rencontre, que vous coordonnerez et transmettrez à vos camarades. Rassemblez-les maintenant et convenez d'un moyen de communiquer entre vous et vous me tiendrez au courant. Septième année…

\- Je suis la responsable ? Interrompit Lily.

\- Evidemment.

Elle déplia le parchemin tendu par son professeur, le remercia et y lut les noms manuscrits.

« Black, Sirius: Gryffondor

Evans, Lily: Gryffondor

Fawley, Alice: Gryffondor

Goldstein, Amanda: Serpentard

Gibbons, Charlie: Poufsouffle

Hattaway, Holly: Serdaigle

Macmillan, Stew: Serdaigle

Potter, James: Gryffondor

Rogue, Severus: Serpentard

Shafiq, Marcus: Gryffondor

Swanson, Janet: Serpentard

Van Der Sar, Roger: Poufsouffle »

Alice s'approcha de Lily et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule sur la liste. Elle fut prise de pitié pour son amie qui devait composer avec un groupe des plus hérétiques et incompatibles. Lily qui était déjà debout près des trois Gryffondor présents, dupliqua la liste et l'envoya aux préfets : une pour Van Der Sar, une pour Macmillan et une pour Swanson (au lieu de Severus), chose qui ne passa inaperçue ni auprès d'Alice, ni de James et encore moins auprès du concerné. Le jeune garçon retroussa le nez et suivit les deux autres Serpentard à la rencontre de son ancienne amie. Lorsque les onze sixièmes années furent tous l'un près de l'autre, Lily se racla la gorge et commença.

\- Voilà, pour éviter que l'information ne se transmette pas ou arrive en retard, je me suis dit que j'allais communiquer l'information aux préfets qui s'occuperont de transmettre aux gens de leur maison, ok ?

\- Oui. Bonne idée. Déclara Roger.

\- Lorsque nous nous verrons dans les réunions de préfets, nous discuterons de la date qui convient à tout le monde ou bien nous en proposons une, nous-mêmes au professeur ou bien nous essayons de nous organiser afin d'être libre à la date qui lui convient.

\- N'oubliez juste pas les personnes qui ont d'autres activités. Déclara James.

\- Je sais, Quidditch et les autres cours particuliers. On prendre ça en compte. Répondit Lily sans le regarder.

\- Bien, reine organisatrice, je peux disposer moi ?

\- Oui. Acheva la jeune rousse en sentant plusieurs regards pesant sur elle.

Lily ne savait pas qui était le plus déroutant de ces interlocuteurs, Stew qui jetait des regards arrogants, Severus qui voulait se noyer dans ses habits, Shafiq qui regardait le derrière de Goldstein en sifflotant, Roger qui tentait de détendre l'atmosphère ou Alice qui montrait clairement ses grimaces de pitié.

\- Evans, tu coordonnes avec moi ou Severus, parce que tu as envoyé le parchemin à mon adresse tout à l'heure ? Demanda Janet Swanson

\- Avec toi. Murmura Lily.

\- Bien. Donc rendez-vous la semaine prochaine.

Les élèves de sixièmes années se dispersèrent à une vitesse incroyable, fuyant presque cet assemblement inédit.

\- Ce n'était pas gênant du tout ! se moqua Marcus Shafiq qui suivait Alice et Lily de près.

\- Laisse tomber, je ne savais pas si je voulais rire ou pleurer. Déclara Lily.

\- Dis ? Pourquoi, il y'avait le nom de Sirius, s'il n'est pas là ? Demanda Alice.

\- Alors là, aucune idée. Peut-être qu'il vient ? Je ne sais pas. Ou peut-être que la liste avait été faite en début d'année, qu'il s'était inscrit ?

\- Lily, on nous a demandé de déposer nos noms le premier jour de cours de Sortilège, il n'était pas là.

\- Ben, peut-être que Potter l'a fait pour lui. Je ne sais pas, je te jure Alice.

\- Mouais… Acheva la grande brune en haussant les épaules.

\- Ecoutez, il va bien j'en suis sûr sinon James Potter aurait rendu cette école misérable, il torture les gens même quand il est heureux, vous imaginez dans quel état nous serons s'il était malheureux ? Demanda Marcus.

\- Tu as peut-être raison, tu n'es pas si bête que ça au fond. Déclara Alice en se moquant. Tu en es ou d'ailleurs dans le thème que nous a donné Strolley ?

\- Je… Je devais faire quelque chose ?

\- Nous devions chercher au moins des sorts reliés à ça ! Hurla Alice.

\- Et toi tu as fait quoi ?

\- Moi, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps, je te signale que je prends plus de cours que toi !

\- Ben, je m'y mettrai, c'est bon, j'irai voir ça demain à la bibliothèque.

\- C'est quoi votre thème ? Demanda Lily.

\- Démasquer l'obscure.

\- C'est encore plus déroutant que le notre.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Défense meilleure attaque.

\- Vous avez commencé à travailler ensemble ? demanda Alice.

\- J'ai commencé de mon côté.

\- Bon, les filles, je vous laisse, je vais aller regarder James martyriser l'équipe.

\- Moi aussi, je dois y aller. Déclara Alice après le départ de Marcus.

\- Tu vas où ?

\- Chez Dumbledore ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait encore ?

Alice éclata de rire.

\- Rien je t'assure. Il a demandé à me voir, on va voir pourquoi. Tu vas faire quoi ?

\- Je vais aller travailler un peu à la bibliothèque, je dois encore trouver des maléfices concernant l'attaque et la défense contre les forces du mal, j'ai un devoir à rendre dans le cours de soins, et j'ai une potion à préparer.

\- Ok. Programme pas du tout intéressant. Je faisais quoi de ma vie les week-ends avant que je sorte avec Frank ?

Lily se mit à sourire et déposa un baiser sur la joue de son amie.

\- Tu me pourrissais le mien de week-end.

Alice s'en alla en hochant la tête, pendant que Lily prenait le chemin de sa salle commune, elle voulait aller déposer des fioles à Rémus, lui rendre visite à l'infirmerie ensuite aller travailler à la bibliothèque. Arrivée près de la grosse dame, elle entendit son prénom.

\- Lily ?

La jeune rousse reconnut la voix et ferma les yeux comme si ce simple geste pourrait faire disparaître son interlocuteur. Elle pressa le pas, ignorant l'appel de son ancien ami, mais il rattrapa son bras. Elle se retourna lentement et lui adressa un regard noir en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

\- S'il te plait, écoute-moi. Une seule fois, et je te promets de te laisser tranquille, je voulais juste m'excuser.

Lily ne broncha pas.

\- Tu as lu ma lettre ?

Elle ne dit pas un mot.

\- La première que je t'ai envoyée en vacance.

\- Non.

\- Et Mary m'a dit que tu n'as pas lu celle que je t'ai envoyé tout à l'heure.

\- Et ?

\- Tu n'as même pas voulu m'écouter avant les vacances, non plus, je voulais juste m'excuser de t'avoir dit ça et j'ai attendu toute la nuit devant votre salle commune, elle te l'a dit ?

\- Oui.

Severus regarda Lily et eut froid dans le dos, elle était si inaccessible et froide qu'il se demanda si écouter ses excuses changerait quelque chose.

\- Je voudrai m'excuser.

Lily fit volte-face et s'apprêta à partir quand il continua.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te traiter de sang-de-bourbe, ça m'a simplement…

\- Echappé ?

Il n'y avait aucune pitié dans la voix de Lily.

\- Il est trop tard. Pendant des années, je t'ai trouvé des excuses. Aucun de mes amis ne comprend pourquoi j'accepte encore de te parler. Toi et tes chers amis Mangemorts… Tu vois, tu ne le nies même pas ! Tu ne nies même pas que vous avez tous l'ambition de le devenir ! Vous avez hâte de rejoindre Tu-Sais-Qui, n'est-ce pas ?

Il ouvrit la bouche puis la referma sans avoir prononcé un mot.

\- Je ne peux plus faire semblant. Tu as choisi ta voie, j'ai choisi la mienne.

\- Non… Écoute, je ne voulais pas…

\- Me traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe ? Mais tu traites de Sang-de-bourbe tous les gens qui sont de même naissance que moi, Severus. Pourquoi serais-je différente ?

Luttant avec lui-même, il était sur le point de parler. Mais avec un regard méprisant, Lily tourna les talons et se glissa par le trou du portrait. Elle courut jusqu'à sa chambre et s'enferma derrière ses rideaux pour reprendre ses esprits. Peu importait à quel point son ami lui manquerait, cet ami n'existait plus et ce que Severus Rogue était n'était autre qu'un ennemi, à présent. Son ami faisait parti de l'autre clan et plus vite elle aurait assimilée cette idée, le mieux elle se porterait, mais surtout le moins douloureux deviendrait sa blessure.

Severus regarda le portrait de la grosse dame longtemps, disant mentalement au revoir à son amie pour la énième fois en une année.

\- Mot de passe. Hurla le tableau devant lui.

\- Au diable ! Marmonna-t-il.

Il pressa le pas et prit le chemin des cachots.

\- Tout ceci est à cause de Potter, tout est à cause de Potter. Il ne perd rien pour attendre ! Il verra, ils verront tous… Mangemorts dit-elle, mangemort ! Ils verront !

\- La folie commence comme ça, jeune homme ! Lui hurla un tableau dans son passage.

Severus entra aux cachots et monta directement à l'étage qui abritait ses amis. Il toqua à la porte et entendit la voix de Mulciber grogner.

\- Mot de passe !

\- SDB. Marmonna Severus amèrement.

La porte en face de lui s'ouvrit à la volée. Mulciber, Avery et Yaxley étaient assis autours d'un objet ressemblant à une mallette mais qui n'avait aucune ouverture.

\- Tu tombes bien, le génie.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- C'est ce qu'on essaie de savoir ?

\- Vous avez trouvé ça où ?

\- Dans le sous-sol de mon père. Déclara Mulciber.

\- On a fait le sort qu'on a appris l'autre fois, ce truc contient de la magie noire. Intima Avery.

Rogue s'assit près de son ancien camarade de chambre et fixa l'objet minutieusement, puis dégaina sa baguette en souriant. Ils l'appelaient le génie. Il avait enfin réussi à se faire une place et si perdre Lily en était le prix, il pouvait s'en consoler pour l'instant.

* * *

\- Salut maman !

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça.

\- Tu t'entends bien avec mon père et tu me ramènes encore des boissons dégueulasses que tu m'obliges à ingurgiter, si ça ce n'est pas une maman ?

\- Rémus !

Lily s'installa à son chevet et partagea avec lui sa barre de chocolat.

\- Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas inscrit dans le club de Duel ?

\- J'aurai bien aimé, mais je n'aurai pas le temps, tu sais bien que je ne peux faire partie de rien d'autres, même le poste de préfet commence à être pesant.

\- Bonjour ma chère Lily. Interrompit l'infirmière.

\- Bonjour Poppy.

La dame à la toque déposa un baiser sur la joue de son ancienne stagiaire et traça le chemin devant le regard curieux de Rémus.

\- Poppy ? Tu l'appelles Poppy maintenant ?

\- C'est elle qui a insisté.

\- Et elle ne te vire pas d'ici comment ça se fait ?

\- Peut-être qu'elle m'aime bien à présent.

Rémus fronça les sourcils mais n'insista pas.

\- Alors ce club ça s'est passé comment ?

Lily narra son récit à son ami et fit ses devoirs avec lui, lorsqu'elle regarda la montre, elle réalisa qu'elle avait passé plus de temps qu'elle ne l'avait prévu et décida de prendre congé, mais au même moment, un James tout joyeux et tout propre fit son apparition. Les cheveux mouillés en bataille, une tenue vestimentaire un peu trop élégante pour James Potter et un sourire à éclairer une nuit noire, il avança en trottant. Il ignora Lily délibérément et s'assit près de son ami.

\- Je vais à Pré-au-lard, tu vas continuer à paresser ici ?

Lily resta debout pantelante devant l'indifférence de James et décida de s'en aller sans demander ses restes.

\- Hé ! Evans, quand tu veux qu'on commence ce devoir tu me le dis, enfin pas aujourd'hui bien sûr !

\- Quand tu peux alors, tu me le dis, sinon, j'ai déjà commencé, si tu ne veux même pas le faire, ça m'est égale.

\- Voyons, voyons ! Dois-je te rappeler que j'ai eu un O en DCFM ? Je suis sûr que si on s'y met à deux, il sera parfait !

\- Euh… Tu sais où me trouver.

Elle sortit en claquant la porte.

\- Toujours ! Déclara-t-il tout sourire.

\- Tu essaies un nouveau truc ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu te dis que si tu l'ignores, elle te suivra peut-être ?

James sourit et fit semblant de réfléchir.

\- Peut-être.

\- Sérieusement à quoi tu joues ? Je sais qu'elle t'a un peu blessé avec ces mots…

\- Blessé ? Tu me prends pour un chaton ?

\- James !

\- Rémus ! Elle m'a dit pire durant toute l'année !

\- Non ! Vous vous chamaillez et en général tu la provoquais et tu te moquais d'elle, ensuite elle t'insultait pour se défendre. Vous vous disputez, voilà ce que vous faisiez toute l'année, mais à la fin c'était différent, elle t'a insulté devant toute l'école pour défendre l'autre et tu t'es senti si humilié que tu as dit toi-même, qu'elle aille au diable que d'autres te voulaient, non ?

\- Tu réfléchis trop, je trouve, pour un mec.

\- Sois sérieux pour une fois.

\- En quoi ça t'intéresse ? Demanda James hautainement.

\- Je suis curieux, c'est tout.

\- Tu as intérêt, parce que si vous avez fait copain-copain en été et que maintenant, tu vas être de son côté, tu verras plus de chocolat de ta vie, je te le dis !

Rémus sourit malgré lui.

\- J'ai toujours été son copain, et pourtant je suis le tien. Ne deviens pas Sirius avec sa possessivité maladroite s'il te plait, je voulais juste savoir où tu en étais !

\- C'est elle qui t'a demandé ?

\- Quoi ? Elle…

Rémus éclata de rire.

\- Elle ne demande rien à qui que ce soit crois-moi, tu la connais, une vraie huître.

\- Bon, si je te lâche le morceau, on change de sujet et tu me demandes plus tôt ce que je vais faire à pré-au-lard ?

\- Oui.

James soupira.

\- Je l'évite. Voilà, je ne veux plus que toute l'école se dise, Oh Potter a enfin été rembarré par une fille et que je continue de lui courir après. Je ne sais pas comment me comporter avec elle, alors, je ne me comporte pas voilà tout. Elle m'a humilié devant toute l'école, elle doit s'estimer heureuse que je ne l'ai pas accroché au saule cogneur, donc voilà, tu as ta réponse ?

\- Plus ou moins, alors c'est quoi ton plan ?

\- Sirius nous a trouvé deux filles avec qui sortir on les voit à la tête du Sanglier.

\- Vous êtes malade ! Il n'est pas sensé continuer de se cacher lui, il n'est pas sensé se faire discret jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore lui donne un feu vert ?

Une porte s'ouvrit alors les deux garçons se turent.

\- Ce n'est que Peter, viens mon petit raton viens.

Peter se transforma en haletant.

\- Je croyais que je n'allais jamais pouvoir me faufiler, il y a trop de monde dans cette école !

Les trois garçons continuèrent à faire rire leur ami et à chahuter jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'infirmière, elle roula des yeux et hocha la tête devant eux, mais lorsqu'elle fut seule, elle sourit. Une bande d'enfants loyaux, voilà ce qu'il fallait à ce monde.

Le lundi suivant, Lily Evans s'était réveillée en sursaut, encore un rêve. Encore un visage sans tête, encore du sang, encore une mort, toujours et encore… Elle regarda sa montre, six heures tapantes. Elle se leva lentement de son lit et tira les rideaux autours d'elle, puis s'approcha de la fenêtre et s'assit sur le bord. Maisy, Alice et Evelyne dormaient à poing fermés. Lily finit par quitter la fenêtre et entra faire sa toilette. Une demi-heure plus tard, elle était prête à affronter une nouvelle journée, elle décida alors d'aller à la volière afin d'envoyer une réponse à une lettre de Damian et ensuite aller prendre son petit-déjeuner tranquillement avant l'arrivée des autres élèves.

Octobre arrivait bientôt, et cette année il faisait plus froid que d'habitude. Comme si l'atmosphère était aussi frileuse que l'ère de ce temps. Elle serra sa cape autours d'elle et regarda les premiers rayons illuminer le Hall d'entrée. Elle marchait lentement, lorsqu'elle aperçut son directeur d'école, accompagné d'un élève et d'un jeune homme plus âgé. Lily s'arrêta dans son élan. Elle connaissait bien cette démarche.

\- C'est Evans, mon comité d'accueil ? Je m'attendais à mieux professeur.

\- Tu ne t'arrêtes jamais donc de faire des blagues ? Demanda l'homme à sa droite pendant que Dumbledore souriait.

\- Je te filerai la recette. Déclara Sirius en souriant.

Ils étaient enfin à la hauteur de Lily et cette dernière remarqua que le jeune homme accompagnant Sirius et Dumbledore n'était autre que Sturgis Podmore, le surveillant de l'année scolaire passée.

\- Bonjour Sturgis, Professeur et toi.

\- Bonjour Evans. Ravi de te revoir.

\- Bonjour Lily. Matinale ?

\- Toujours. Bon retour, Sirius. Tu rentres enfin j'imagine ?

\- On m'a dit que des gens ont arrêté de manger et de dormir, j'ai dû écourter mes vacances.

\- Sirius, je te laisse à présent, sois prudent. Sturgis, vous prenez le petit-déjeuner avec moi ?

\- Ça aurait été avec plaisir, mais l'on m'attend ailleurs. Bonne journée tout le monde.

Lily et Sirius se trouvèrent seuls devant le Hall.

\- Ça te va mieux ta robe de sorcier, tu avais l'air d'un vrai voyou la dernière fois que je t'ai vu.

\- Ça plait aux filles. Déclara Sirius en marchant près de Lily.

\- Pas à moi.

\- C'est ce que j'ai dit aux filles.

Lily lui donna une tape à l'épaule.

\- On va où ?

\- Moi, j'allais à la volière.

\- Moi, je ne connais pas le château à cette heure. Je trouve qu'il y'a une meilleure luminosité…

Sirius fit semblant d'analyser les contrastes du ciel et laissa Lily le devancer.

\- Je viens avec toi.

\- Tu ne veux pas plus tôt aller faire une surprise à Marlène ?

\- Parce que Marlène se réveille à cette heure-ci ? Je finirai mort, si je l'approchai maintenant !

Lily éclata de rire et regarda Sirius à nouveau.

\- Tu as plein de cicatrices encore.

\- Arrête de me mater Evans.

\- Arrête de faire le gamin, dans quoi tu t'es fourré Black ?

\- Ecoute, c'est comme ça, y'a des personnes qui ont un physique qui fait qu'ils ne passent jamais inaperçu et ça nous mets dans des situations pas possible, tu ne peux pas comprendre Rouge.

\- Tu ne m'as vraiment pas manqué, toi et tes remarques idiotes.

\- Haha. Alors, qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ?

\- Pas grand-chose. Nouveau prof de DCFM, il est top, enfin presque il m'a mis en binôme avec Potter.

Sirius éclata de son fameux rire similaire à un aboiement et se tint le ventre.

\- Vas-y continue…

\- Nous avons un club de Duel dont je suis responsable et tu y es déjà inscrit.

\- Ok. Bien, je vois que je ne contrôle vraiment plus rien dans ma vie.

\- Ah oui ! Ton frère te cherchait.

\- Je suis au courant.

\- Tu vas leur dire quoi ? La moitié de l'école pensait que tu avais disparu comme la plupart des gens kidnappés par Voldemort, d'autres disaient que tu avais changé d'école, et quelques uns pensent que tu es à Azkaban.

\- Bon sang. Et vous leur dites quoi ?

\- Que personne ne sait, tu vas leur dire quoi toi ?

\- Que j'étais malade, tiens. La plus vieille excuse de l'histoire du monde.

\- De quoi ? Faut que tu sois crédible.

\- Oreillongoule, parce que je suis obligé de prendre le lit, on dira que j'étais à Sainte-mangouste.

\- Je vois.

Sirius ricana et gambada devant Lily. Il avait l'air d'une personne qui était en captivité et qui venait de voir le soleil pour la première fois depuis une éternité.

\- Je te vois venir, Rouge. Tu meurs d'envie de me poser des questions.

\- Ouais, auxquels tu ne répondras pas, de toute façon.

Il sourit puis soupira.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

\- Tu es en sécurité ?

\- Qui l'est ?

Lily roula des yeux.

\- Ta famille ne s'en prendra plus à toi ?

\- Quand je les exterminerai, ils ne s'en prendront plus à personne.

\- Tu vis où maintenant ?

\- Chez les Potter.

\- Tu étais où, quand tu as disparu ?

\- Un peu partout. Je fuyais, me cachais, cherchais des solutions.

\- Hum. Tu sors avec Marlène ?

\- Je ne sors jamais avec personne.

\- Tu vas te calmer un peu ou tu me donneras autant de fil à retordre qu'avant ?

\- Je ne serai pas aussi turbulent, j'ai appris à utiliser mon énergie pour plein d'autre chose. Mais, je ne peux pas ne pas t'embêter Rouge.

\- Tu vas reparler à ton frère ?

\- J'ai qu'un frère, il s'appelle James.

Lily sourit et hocha la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Tu es un cas à part, Black.

\- Ça s'appelle unique. On envoie une lettre à qui ?

\- Un ami.

\- Tu as un petit ami, Lily Evans ? Hurla Sirius en se tenant les joues.

\- Non.

\- Tu envoies une lettre à quelqu'un avant même de manger, tu as un petit ami !

\- Mais non !

\- C'est qui alors ?

\- Damian.

\- Ton ex !

\- Comment tu le sais ?

\- James parlait de toi tout le temps, bien sûr que je sais qui c'est !

Lily rougit et détourna le visage, mais Sirius n'avait pas raté la scène.

\- Maintenant, tu rougis, tu ne m'avais pas dit ça ! Il te plait Potter ?

\- Non !

\- Allez, arrête ton manège. Dis-moi la vérité.

\- Non, il ne me plait pas et non je n'ai pas de petit-ami et ton meilleur ami et moi on se parle à peine alors fais pas le malin.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je n'en sais rien.

\- Ah ! tu veux dire que ça ne vient pas de toi ? James Potter aurait tourné la page Lily Evans ! J'en ai raté des choses dis donc !

\- Tourné la page ?

\- Tu veux dire que tu doutais encore s'il était sérieux ? Ah Lily, je te croyais intelligente.

Lily finit d'attacher la lettre à son hibou et le laissa voler, quand elle se tourna vers Sirius. Ce dernier se balançait sur la dernière marche.

\- Tu cherches à te fracturer la jambe ?

\- Tu cherches à changer de sujet. Déclara Sirius d'un ton plus sérieux en la menaçant de son index.

\- Non, Sirius. Il n'y a rien à dire. Il m'a causé beaucoup de tracas, il a fait beaucoup de dégât et s'il pensait qu'il était sérieux, il ne sait pas ce que le sérieux est.

\- Et toi, tu l'as humilié devant toute l'école alors qu'il ne faisait que défendre son honneur, le tien et celui des autres personnes qui subissaient en cachette de ton meilleur ami. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, il lui avait sauvé la vie ! Il t'a sauvé la vie, il a sauvé la vie à bien des personnes dans ce château, moi, y compris et s'il avait décidé de donner une leçon à l'un d'eux c'était pour toi !

\- Comment ça ? Je ne lui ai jamais demandé de faire quoique ce soit !

\- Tu n'as pas besoin, il est comme ça ! Quand il tient à quelqu'un il le défend envers et contre tout et cet idiot avait lancé un serpent sur lui à la sortie de l'infirmerie, il n'était même pas encore remis ! S'il a fait l'erreur… Nous avons fait l'erreur, c'est parce qu'aucun de nous ne lui pardonne… Il a poussé mon frère à s'approcher de ma famille, Lily ! Son plan avec Selwyne a obligé mon frère à quitter l'école et se faire endoctriner par ma famille ! S'ils n'avaient pas fait ça, j'aurai pu sauver Regulus.

Lily voyait Sirius Black, le vrai, filtrer à travers sa colère, il était enfin un tout petit peu plus sincère quant à la vraie profondeur de son malheur, alors elle n'intervint pas et le laissa vider sa haine.

\- Et par-dessus tout, il t'a traité de tu-sais-quoi et quand James a voulu te défendre, tu lui as sauté à la gorge, tu as utilisé ta haine envers lui, alors que c'est l'autre qui la méritait, tu l'as humilité devant toute l'école, et malgré l'égo énorme qu'il a, il n'a pas cherché à se venger de toi ou encore à te faire quoique ce soit. Tu l'as blessé et il ne le montre pas, il ne le montrera surement jamais, parce qu'il est aussi orgueilleux que toi, à la place, maintenant…

Sirius s'arrêta de parler en réalisant qu'il était en train de crier et déverser toute sa colère sur elle.

\- Pourquoi tu ne réagis pas ? Demanda-t-il plus calmement.

Lily se tut un instant, se contentant de regarder ses derbies vernies effleurer l'herbe fraîche. Elle n'allait rien dire quand Sirius lui reposa la question et la retourna vers lui, l'obligeant à s'arrêter.

\- Je ne parle plus à Rogue, je sais qu'il est avec eux maintenant. Déclara Lily qui ne savait plus quoi dire.

\- Il était temps. Et mon meilleur ami ?

\- Quoi ? Je ne vais quand même pas m'excuser d'avoir dit ces mots alors qu'il m'a déjà dit pire !

\- Mais toi ça t'a sûrement rien fait, parce que tu t'en fous de son existence.

\- Je ne m'en fous… Je ne suis pas aussi méchante que tu me peints !

\- Tu n'es pas méchante, tu es hystérique c'est différent, je t'ai dit il y'a une facette de toi, l'alarme Potter, dès qu'il est là tu hurles.

\- Il m'énerve tout le temps ! Il est gamin et constamment moqueur !

\- Moi aussi ! Je t'énerve tout le temps.

\- Toi, tu es barge, j'ai appris à composer avec.

\- Je ne sais pas comment le prendre.

\- Je ne vais pas m'excuser Sirius.

\- Alors au moins sois plus gentille !

\- BLACK !

Sirius et Lily étaient arrivés devant la porte de la grande salle, quand une voix s'écria en le voyant.

\- Meadowes…

Contre toute attente, la jeune fille lui sauta au cou. Elle l'enlaça devant l'air ahuri de la jeune rousse et le jeune adolescent lui-même.

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis contente que tu ne sois pas mort !

\- Je ne savais même pas que tu m'aimais bien, toi. Déclara Sirius en la repoussant gentiment.

\- Je ne souhaite pas ta mort c'est tout.

\- Ravi de te revoir. Déclara Bilius qui sortit derrière sa petite amie.

En une fraction de seconde, Sirius Black fut entouré des Gryffondors déjà réveillés. A Sept heures trente, le jeune brun revint vers Lily.

\- Tu peux me faire rentrer dans la chambre de Marlène ?

\- Tu es malade !

\- Pas besoin, je suis là.

Sirius se tourna vers elle et lui offrit son sourire le plus ravageur, faisant de la moitié des présents des jaloux. Elle regarda autours d'elle, puis daigna enfin lui accorder une étreinte en publique. Marlène posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Sirius et inspira son parfum en fermant les yeux, ils se séparèrent, un large sourire dessiné sur la bouche de chacun d'eux, puis Sirius se fit emporter par un tourbillon de questions et d'accolades.

\- Oui je vais mieux et non ce n'est pas contagieux. Répéta Sirius pour la énième fois cette journée.

Sirius entra aux cours de potions et se délecta du regard choqué de Rogue.

\- Dis à tes copains qu'on ne se débarrasse pas de moi aussi facilement !

\- Dis leur toi-même la prochaine fois que tu les verras.

\- Ah ! c'est bien tu apprends vite, tu sais au moins de quoi je parle, tu sors de ton déni. Dis aussi à Yaxley aussi que son frère ne peut rien contre la vérité, il comprendra.

\- Dis lui ton même je ne suis pas ton hibou !

\- Mais on m'a dit que tu étais le sien alors…

\- Black, Rogue. Pas de scène, s'il vous plait séparez-vous, Black mettez-vous au fond !

Lily hocha la tête et s'approcha d'Alice.

\- Ça ne va jamais plus être comme avant, nos cours. Il y'a trop de haine.

\- Tant mieux, je pourrais commencer à suivre. Déclara la grande brune. C'est moins ennuyant.

\- Black, Potter, Fawley et Evans mettez-vous ensemble, puisque Shafiq et Lupin ne sont pas là.

\- Ça devient encore plus intéressant. Surenchérit Alice. Alors Black, dis-moi, tu étais où vraiment ?

\- J'ai dit la vérité.

\- Mais bien sur, et James et Lily étaient dans la confidence et moi non !

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Parce que ça fait deux semaines qu'ils sont bizarres !

\- Ah ça ! J'y peux rien. Déclara Sirius. Lui, il est bizarre parce qu'elle l'a insulté et elle l'est parce qu'elle est trop orgueilleuse pour s'excuser.

\- Elle n'a pas à s'excuser de quoique ce soit, ça n'a aucune espèce d'importance ce qu'elle a dit... Chacun pense ce qu'il veut et si tu permets Patmol, on va plutôt parler des excuses que tu me dois pour la soirée merdique de ce weekend. Déclara James pour détourner le sujet.

\- Il était avec toi à Pré-au-lard ?

\- Oui et deux autres filles très douteuses, tu les as trouvé dans l'allée des embrumes ou quoi ?

Sirius éclata de rire pendant que James le menaçait de sa baguette, ils n'eurent pas le temps de débattre quand la voix du professeur se leva dans les airs.

\- Aujourd'hui, vous allez préparer vos propres Amortentia en groupe et celui qui aura la meilleure potion partira avec une autre ici de son choix, sans oublier une note qui vous mettra parmi les convoités au Club.

Lily fit semblant de vomir derrière Alice, pendant que James et Sirius pouffaient de rire.

\- Vous avez une heure, en silence !

\- Comment veut-il que je vous dise de me réveiller à la fin du cours, si on doit rester silencieux ? Déclara Sirius.

\- Va récupérer une pierre de lune et mets-toi au travail, tu as fait la sieste pendant 2 semaines ! Ordonna Lily.

\- Combien d'épines de roses ? Demanda Alice

\- Neuf. Déclara James

\- Non, huit. Rectifia Lily.

\- Neuf.

\- Je suis sûre que c'est huit.

\- Bon, j'ouvre ce bouquin et ne commencez pas à vous disputer.

Alice ouvrit le livre et éclata de rire.

\- Huit et demi, les nuls !

\- J'y étais presque. Intima Lily.

\- Pffff… Objecta James.

\- On doit attendre une heure pour qu'elle soit prête ? S'écria Alice.

\- Mademoiselle Fawley, en silence.

\- Oui. Désolée.

\- Bon, alors. Commença Sirius en revenant avec les ingrédients, j'ai vidé le placard aussi vite que j'ai pu, on verra si les loosers là-bas vont faire quelque chose.

\- Toujours aussi déloyal. Déclara Severus en s'approchant de leur table.

\- Ton nez toujours mêlé ailleurs !

\- Ça faut le dire à ton meilleur ami qui lit les lettres des autres !

Lily sursauta et fixa James. Severus resta debout près d'eux attendant l'explosion de la jeune fille mais rien n'arriva.

\- Tu as lu quoi ? Demanda Lily après quelques minutes de silence.

Elle ne leva pas la tête, pendant qu'Alice faisait semblant d'être concentrée sur son œuf de couveur d'encre et Sirius prétendait recompter les épines de roses.

\- Rien. Déclara James avec dédain.

\- La lettre que Mary a ramené c'est ça ? Tu l'as lu ?

\- Oui. Avoua le jeune homme.

\- Je vois.

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et releva son sourcil, attendant de Lily qu'elle lui envoie ses fameuses phrases choc, et elle fut sur le point de le faire lorsqu'elle intercepta le regard en coin de Sirius et pensa à leur discussion du matin.

« Pourquoi, je devrai l'écouter de toute façon ! C'est Sirius Black! Oui, mais justement c'est son meilleur ami, il en sait sûrement plus qu'il ne dit. Je devrais peut-être éviter de faire une scène et juste demander poliment. »

\- Evites de faire ce genre de choses dorénavant, tu veux ? On a tous des choses qu'on ne veut pas forcément partager avec des étrangers.

« Merde ! Le mot de trop »

\- Enfin, je veux dire des personnes avec qui nous ne sommes pas… enfin tu vois quoi ! Pas nos meilleurs amis !

\- Tu me demandes civilement d'arrêter de fouiner dans tes affaires, c'est ça ?

\- C'est ça.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est noté.

\- Bien.

Alice et Sirius écarquillèrent les yeux.

\- Merlin, j'ai disparu combien de jours ? Sommes-nous déjà en 2000 ? Demanda Sirius.

\- Au fait, pourquoi tu as dit à Rogue ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure ? Interrogea Alice.

\- Sur quoi ?

\- Le frère de Yaxley.

* * *

 **Flash-back.**

« _Samedi 21 Août 1976_

 _A l'attention de monsieur Sirius Black,_

Vous êtes convoqué à comparaître à une audience préliminaire en tant que témoin à charge du Magenmagot, ce lundi 23 Août, dans le cadre de l'affaire Macmillan Stefan et Macmillan Edouard, à Huit heures tapante.

Vous vous présenterez à l'Atrium du ministère de la magie et serez accompagné d'un agent de surveillance jusqu'au niveau 2. Votre déplacement à l'audience sera pris en charge à ce niveau par le membre représentant de l'assemblée du Magenmagot, désigné le matin-même par le comité.

Veuillez à respecter toutes les consignes moldus dans votre déplacement et celles sorcières lors de votre arrivée au ministère.

Dans l'attente de vous recevoir, veuillez agréer monsieur Black, nos sincères salutations.

 _Althea Potter_

 _Chef de service des renforcements de lois magiques_ »

\- Euh… Fut tout ce que Sirius réussit à placer.

L'aîné des Black portait un t-shirt débraillé qu'Euphémia critiqua en lui tendant la lettre. James assis par terre, était lui aussi en t-shirt, mais de Quidditch. Les deux garçons suffoquaient de chaleur mais n'avaient pas le droit de sortir de la maison en pleine journée, et le soir, ils avaient droit au jardin du manoir seulement.

Depuis l'arrivée de Sirius en début du mois au manoir Potter, les deux garçons avaient de plus en plus de mal à se tenir tranquille. Conscients au début, que la vie de Sirius en dépendait, ils avaient promis de se tenir à carreaux ignorant que l'elfe de maison les surveillaient de près, mais plus le temps passait, plus les maraudeurs en eux menaçaient de se révolter.

C'est ainsi que ce matin-là, ils avaient inventé un nouveau jeu "la fenêtre défenestrée". Si Euphémia montait au troisième étage du manoir, dans l'aile qui était souvent fermée, elle verrait une panoplie de fenêtre endeuillée, jetée, enlacée et même encastrée l'une dans l'autre, puisque James et Sirius avaient décidé de tenter l'expérience de transformer les fenêtres en objets et les faire passer par ces dite-fenêtres, elles-mêmes. L'hilarité en voyant leur invention fut à son comble, jusqu'à ce que les choses dérapent, que les fenêtres deviennent vivantes et se mettent à se pourchasser l'une l'autre. Les deux garçons avaient aperçu la mère entrer à travers ces mêmes trous de fenêtres à présent baillant et avaient lancé une multitude de sort de mobilisation pour diminuer les dégâts. Ils avaient ensuite gambadé jusqu'au salon, ouvert un jeu d'échec sorcier et firent semblant de jouer lorsqu'Euphémia traversa la porte d'entrée.

La vieille dame n'était pas dupe mais avait seulement d'autres priorités en tête et la remarque qu'elle fit sur la tenue vestimentaire de son protégé, démontra aux adolescents qu'elle reviendrait plus tard sur ce sujet. Entre temps, Sirius tendit la lettre à James qui la lut et fronça les sourcils.

\- Attends, une seconde. Si personne à part Dumbledore et nous ne savons où est Sirius, comment tante Althea a pu savoir où envoyer la lettre ?

\- Elle ne l'a pas envoyé, elle l'a donné à Dumbledore qui a promis de chercher Sirius et de lui remettre en main propre.

\- Donc personne ne sait où je suis.

\- Non.

\- Et Dumbledore ne t'a pas dit où est Andy par hasard ? Ou Ted ou Dora ?

\- Sirius, nous en avons déjà parlé, Ted et Dora sont en sécurité maintenant.

\- Oui, mais Andy.

Euphémia haussa les épaules en ayant un air désolé.

\- Ecoute, je n'ai pas énormément de temps, mais il faudra que je te prépare un peu pour l'audience. Tu as déjà assisté à une audience ?

\- Non.

\- Donc voilà, je vais te dire clairement tout ce que j'ai appris, et crois-moi fiston, ce n'est pas bon du tout.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, à cause de mon nom de famille encore ?

\- Cette fois c'est le contraire. Ce que je vais vous dire doit absolument rester dans cette pièce. Voilà, Althea pense que certains membres du Magenmagot ont pu être manipulés ou sont sous Imperium et donc ne sont plus impartiaux, ce qui fait que pour l'instant, les membres séniors sont en train de voter pour mener cette audience en comité restreint.

\- Comment ils vont faire ?

\- Dumbledore va sortir la carte concernant ta sécurité et donc il essaie d'enlever de l'audience tous ceux qui sont clairement amis, partenaires ou travaillent sous les ordres d'Eugène Macmillan, le père des garçons.

\- Et s'il ne réussit pas ?

\- Il ne faudra pas t'en démordre, tu diras la vérité et advienne que pourra. Par contre, je vais t'aider à te préparer aux questions déstabilisantes et tu devras alors suivre mes conseils à la lettre. Crois-moi, j'ai été à ta place et j'en ai écrit des rapports d'audience dans ma vie.

\- Tu as été à sa place ? interrogea James.

\- Une histoire pour un autre jour, boule de poil. Allez au boulot, Sirius. James va faire un peu de ménage avec Alfie considère ça une avance sur ta punition en attendant que je découvre la bêtise.

\- Maman, présomption d'innocence, tu connais ! Et dire que tu veux l'entraîner pour son audience !

\- Va répondre à tes admiratrices et laisse-nous tranquille.

\- Faut être un peu plus ferme, Euphémia, tu viens de lui donner une punition.

\- Sirius, tu veux dormir dans un chaudron ? Hurla James.

La mère de famille regarda les deux garçons les yeux brillants. Elle aurait voulu avoir plusieurs enfants qui se titilleraient ainsi à longueur de journée et qui se battraient pour son affection qu'elle aurait donnée sans faille. Elle respira profondément et commença ses questions quand un Patronus entra dans la pièce.

\- Changement de plan, Euphémia, le jeune Sirius ne doit pas comparaître, j'ai une autre solution, permettez-moi de passer.

Euphémia se leva et envoya une lettre à Dumbledore puis ordonna à Alfie de se mettre en place. Le vieil homme arriva en un rien de temps et s'installa lentement dans l'un des salons comme si rien d'urgent ne se profilait ou rien de dérangeant ne se tramait.

\- Pour des raisons que le jeune Sirius et moi-même tenons à préserver, il ne peut pas comparaître.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Euphémia.

\- Il est trop tôt pour que Sirius se montre, nous avons encore besoin de le cacher pour éloigner une menace, mais aussi pour qu'une mission soit menée à bien. J'ai essayé de diminuer autant que possible les membres douteux sans bien sûr qu'ils ne se doutent de rien, mais il me reste une personne qui ne lâche pas prise.

\- Laissez-moi devinez. Yaxley.

\- Yaxley ? Demanda Sirius.

\- Corban Yaxley, le grand frère de Healtham ton camarade.

\- Il travaille au ministère ?

\- Oui dans le département de la justice magique et fait partie du magenmagot mais aussi des mangemorts.

\- Alors pourquoi il n'est pas attrapé ?

\- Parce que je suis le seul à en être convaincu et il me faut des preuves.

\- Trop compliqué tout ça ! Bouda Sirius.

\- Qu'elle est l'alternative ? Demanda Euphémia en posant sa main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent.

\- Que Sirius me livre toute la version, que je lui pose les questions qu'il faut et que je présente tout cela devant la cour en prétendant avoir reçu une Loquente.

\- Une Lo-quoi ? Demanda Sirius

\- C'est de la magie avancée qui permet à celui qui le désire d'envoyer une image de lui parlant, au lieu d'une lettre écrite.

\- Pourquoi pas seulement une lettre ?

\- Parce qu'une lettre peut être falsifiée mais pas une Loquente. La Loquente ne fera pas planer le doute sur ta déposition, elle ne peut en aucun cas être modifiée ou manipulée, contrairement aux souvenirs et lettres.

\- Mais ils vont se demander où j'ai appris à faire une Loquente alors que je ne suis même pas encore en sixième année.

\- Tu es un Black, ils doivent penser que tu sais faire beaucoup de choses que nous ignorons et pour cette partie laisse-moi m'en charger je saurai les convaincre.

\- Pourquoi pas un Patronus avec un message comme celui que vous envoyez ? Demanda James.

\- Peu sont ceux qui connaissent cette technique et je n'ai pas l'intention de leur montrer notre moyen de communiquer. Expliqua Dumbledore.

\- Ça marche comment, la Loquente ? Interrompit Sirius

\- Je vais jeter un sort à ton visage qui va s'enfermer dans une bulle, tu n'entendras plus rien à part ta voix, mais les personnes autours de toi doivent se taire aussi, et là tu as deux minutes pour tout raconter.

\- Seulement ?

\- Oui, le maximum que quelqu'un de ton âge peut faire. Si nous faisons plus, ils se douteront que tu n'es pas l'auteur de cette manipulation.

Sirius et Dumbledore s'entrainèrent à faire le récit en moins de deux minutes et ensuite passèrent à la partie des questions éventuelles auxquels Sirius répondit sous un autre texte. Dumbledore enregistra le tout dans la bulle qu'il rapetissa et envoya se cacher dans un flacon, ensuite s'en alla par la poudre de cheminette au ministère.

Le soir lorsque le directeur revint, Sirius appréhendait. Il n'attendit pas que tout le monde s'asseye qu'il assénait déjà son directeur d'école de questions.

\- J'ai perdu un temps précieux à leur expliquer la provenance du sort de Loquence, parce qu'au début, certains membres prenaient cette magie pour de la sorcellerie noire, ensuite j'ai eu du fil à retordre avec certaines personnes âgées qui refusaient de se faire soigner l'oreille, par orgueil et qui n'entendait que faiblement le message de la Loquente, alors j'ai du amplifier l'image et la voix. Tout le monde a entendu, tout le monde a noté et personne n'a pensé à une autre question que celles que nous avons préparés, tout se passait à merveille jusqu'à ce que Yaxley décrédibilise chaque partie de ton histoire et fasse planer le doute sur la véracité de tes paroles.

\- Il a dit quoi ? Dites-moi en détail, comme ça je demanderai à comparaître quand je ne serai plus en cachette. Dites-moi tout.

\- Doucement Sirius.

\- Ils ont dit quoi lorsque vous avez dit que vous avez pu avoir cela de Sirius ? Demanda James

\- Il a diminué de son courage en montrant qu'il n'a pas pu venir à l'audience.

\- Alors, laissez-moi y aller. Beugla Sirius.

Dumbledore le fixa derrière ses lunettes et hocha la tête simplement.

\- J'ai dit que ce n'était pas une question de courage, mais que nous ne savons même pas si vous êtes vivant ou mort. Que cette Loquence m'a été envoyé avant votre disparition.

\- Je n'y aurai pas cru moi. Déclara James.

\- Bien vu, raison pour laquelle, j'ai dit que j'en ai une de chacune des victimes, même de toi James. Et ils demanderont sûrement à la voir aussi.

\- Je peux y aller moi-même.

\- Non. Cingla Euphémia. Ils ne connaissent pas ton visage et j'ai veillé personnellement pendant des années à te garder dans l'anonymat, alors non, tu ne vas pas te jeter dans la gueule de la louve dès maintenant.

Sirius regarda James bouder et sourit en pensant à l'amour inconditionnel de cette mère. Amour qu'elle partageait avec ce dernier comme s'il était le sien et sans rien demander en retour.

\- Il a dit quoi Yaxley sur moi ? Il a fait allusion à mon affiliation au mal, moi-même. Parce que je suis un Black c'est ça !

\- Il a essayé d'en parler alors j'ai mentionné quelques noms de l'assemblée qui ont marqués l'histoire par leur affiliation au mal et qui sont parents avec des membres du magenmagot, en précisant que le nom était seulement un nom, qu'il ne faisait pas de tous un seul et même cerveau, ou une seule et même orientation. Par contre, il a essayé de vous avilir par vos anciennes habitudes, de faire les malins dans les couloirs, vous vous amusez à torturer gentiment tel ou tel étudiant et à votre haine gratuite envers les Serpentard, prétextant que James et toi auraient pu vous attaquer à Emily et que ses frères étaient juste venus la sauver.

\- Quoi ? Crièrent James et Sirius en même temps.

\- Ils n'ont qu'à demander à Marlène alors, elle était là. Et elle ne s'en prend à personne elle. Défendit Euphémia.

\- Selon les faits des garçons, elle était Stupéfixié la moitié du temps, lorsque la brigade magique lui a parlé après les faits, ils avaient estimés son témoignage non concluant.

James envoya valser un pouf avec son pied, pendant que Sirius serrait sa mâchoire. Dumbledore se leva en voyant le dîner arriver, s'excusa de ne pouvoir rester et déclara.

\- La vérité éclate toujours, ce n'est pas fini, nous trouverons un moyen de les enfermer.

Fin du flash-back.

* * *

Alice remarqua à nouveau la même expression qu'arboraient ses amis depuis le début d'année. Elle aurait voulu leur faire comprendre une fois pour toute d'arrêter de mentir, puisque ses études d'Occlumancie lui apprenaient à lire les messages du corps afin de camoufler les siens. Elle voulait leur faire assimiler qu'elle ne connaissait certes pas le contenu de leurs mensonges, ni la vérité dissimulée, mais qu'elle lisait en eux comme dans un livre. Chacun à sa manière trahissait son mensonge, que ce soit d'un tic ou d'une position de main, ou d'un regard et le plus flagrant était James.

Elle se passa la main sur le visage et se demanda pourquoi tout d'un coup elle s'est retrouvée écartée. Avait-elle était trop prise par Frank avant pour remarquer qu'elle n'était plus la confidente de tout le monde ?

\- Encore des cachoteries. Je vois. Je ne t'en veux pas, au fond même ma meilleure amie ne me croit pas digne de confiance, pourquoi toi, tu me dirais ?

\- Quoi ? S'écria Lily.

\- Tu savais où il était, tu savais pour tellement de choses aussi l'année d'avant et jamais je n'ai été parmi tes priorités pour en parler et le pire c'est que tu gardais tout en toi, je me disais tu n'aimes pas parler de tes émotions et ta vie, mais la c'est aussi les secrets des autres…

\- Stop! STOP! Beugla Sirius. Pas de crise de nana ! Je vais te dire juste calme-toi.

\- Non, ça ira, je t'assure, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter de mon côté pas besoin de me coltiner vos vies aussi…

Alice tira son sac vers elle et tenta de partir quand James la retint.

\- Ne fais pas l'idiote.

\- Mal placé pour utiliser ce mot.

\- Octo. Déclara Lily en tendant son poing.

Sirius roula des yeux et leva son poing et James finit par faire la même chose en offrant à Alice une grimace.

\- Octo. Finit-elle par débiter en boudant.

\- Ne deviens pas une nana chiante, ce n'est pas question de confiance Fawfaw.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, Black.

\- Ok. Londubat.

Ils se mirent à rire, alors Sirius leur raconta l'incident de l'audience puis James conclut l'histoire en mentionnant également son témoignage. Les filles ne dirent plus un mot et se contentèrent de ruminer intérieurement.

\- On peut témoigner nous ? Demanda Lily.

\- Pas contre eux, vous n'étiez pas directement reliés.

\- Pourquoi ça traine pour eux ? Demanda Alice.

\- Je ne comprends pas non plus. Abbott lui est en prison, Burbage est confinée chez elle avec des travaux pour la communauté des sorciers à effectuer pendant deux ans, Selwyne est en prison, pourquoi eux ils sont libres ? Continua Lily

\- Et Emily, toujours à sainte-mangouste ? Demanda Alice en s'adressant à Sirius.

\- Je n'en sais rien.

\- Tu veux dire que tu étais là-bas pendant plus de deux semaines et tu n'as pas essayé de la trouver ?

\- J'étais surveillé tout le temps.

\- Ici aussi, ça ne t'empêche pas de faire les quatre cent coups.

\- Je ne l'ai pas vu. Cingla Sirius.

\- Alors quoi, ils vont rester libres ? Demanda Lily.

\- Impossible, sinon, je m'occupe d'eux moi-même. Catapulta James. Pas après ce qu'ils nous ont fait !

Lily acquiesça et continua.

\- Et si on trouvait les lettres qu'ils envoyaient à Emily, on peut prouver qu'ils ont prémédités tout ça !

\- Je n'y crois pas trop. Déclara Sirius défaitiste. Ils vont seulement être sanctionnés pour s'être introduit à l'école. Et puis y'a pas de moyen de trouver ces lettres.

\- Si.

\- Rouge, tu divagues.

\- Non, je vous signale que la taupe qui était sûrement la meilleure amie d'Emily est toujours dans le château et que si nous réussissons à la démasquer nous pourrons lui fournir du Véritaserum et elle nous dira tout.

\- Depuis quand elle nous sort des plans aussi ingénieux, elle ?

\- Depuis toujours, Black.

\- Ah non ! là, il y'a un interdit dedans. Ça tu l'as jamais fait avant ! Déclara Sirius pendant que James souriait bêtement.

\- Elle n'en serait pas à sa première expérience. Accusa Alice. Elle en a pris en première année, elle-même. On en a pris ensemble et elle m'a fait plein de révélations que je vendrais à des Galions.

\- Alice !

Lily pensa à ce jour et devint rouge tomate. Elle pensa à la petite Lily d'onze ans qui était complètement sous le charme de James Potter, et détourna son regard. Elle fit un pas en avant vers le chaudron et cette fois-ci, elle n'avait pas besoin de Warrington pour savoir, que l'odeur qu'elle sentit dans ce chaudron était le parfum de James Potter.

Lily sentit son cœur battre fort, très fort et elle fut prise de panique. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne voulait pas. Elle refusait catégoriquement, elle ferma les yeux et soudain se sentit mal.

\- Lily, ça va ? demanda Alice.

\- Je…Oui… J'ai besoin d'eau.

\- Tu veux sortir ? Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

Lily hocha la tête et tint la table avec ses mains, elle se pencha lentement et s'assit puis elle posa le front sur le bois froid et tenta de réguler sa respiration, lorsqu'elle finit par immerger de son apnée, Sirius et James s'étaient approchés aussi. Elle les regarda, tenta de sourire, mais la proximité soudaine de James lui donna encore plus de mal à respirer et sans comprendre pourquoi les larmes lui montèrent au nez. Elle se leva d'un coup et s'éloigna de ces amis, mais avant de détaler elle débita.

\- Cette potion est parfaite et il va vous proposer de choisir une potion cadeau, prenez le Polynectar, nous en aurons besoin. Professeur, je peux sortir, je ne me sens pas…

Lily avait catapulté ces phrases avec une rapidité inaccoutumée, puis elle sortit de classe en courant. Elle courut comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait, elle erra sans comprendre et tenta de refréner ses larmes puis elle pensa à l'autre pleurnicheuse du château et entra se réfugier dans sa salle de bain.

\- Il lui prend quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Déclara Alice.

\- Tu crois qu'elle a senti quelque chose dans ce chaudron qui l'a rendu triste ? Demanda James qui la surveillait toujours de près.

Soudain Alice et Sirius trouvèrent la suggestion plausible.

\- Ah oui ! On est sensé sentir des parfums ou odeurs de choses qu'on aime et ou de ceux qu'on aime.

\- Peut-être ses parents. Proposa Sirius.

\- Peut-être.

Lily avait effectivement senti le chocolat au marshmallow de sa mère, l'odeur de tarte à la mélasse qu'adorait son père et enfin le parfum de James Potter et de toutes les senteurs, la dernière lui avait fait plus d'effet.

\- Moi je sens l'odeur d'essence, de terre battue et de chien. plaisanta Sirius.

James éclata d'un rire si sonore que Slughorn se dirigea vers eux. Et comme prévu par Lily, leur potion était parfaite et ils choisirent le Polynectar comme potion cadeau.

James remarqua que Lily n'était pas apparue à l'heure du déjeuner, alors il décida d'aller consulter sa chère carte. Il avait beau se dire qu'il ne voulait plus rien à voir avec elle, il n'arrivait pas à ne pas penser à elle. Il avait beau se dire qu'il n'avait pas été écorché par son rejet, il n'arrivait pas à la rejeter, il n'arrivait pas à être aussi indifférent pas autant qu'il le voulait, pas autant qu'il pouvait l'être avec le reste du monde. Il se leva, avant Peter et Sirius, de la grande salle et leur donna rendez-vous devant la salle de cours du professeur Binns directement, Alice remarqua la scène et se tourna vers Sirius.

\- Je te parie un Galion qu'il est parti chercher Lily.

\- Il a tourné la page Lily. Déclara Peter.

Sirius se contenta de se goinfrer de gâteau en remarquant que la table des Serpentards n'arrêtait pas de le regarder.

Lily sortit des toilettes de Mimi en inspirant un grand coup et quand elle ouvrit la porte, un grand brun à lunette se tenait devant elle.

\- Tu fais quoi ici ? Demanda-t-il avant qu'elle ne parle.

\- Je…

\- Tu prépares un mauvais coup ? En général, moi, je viens ici pour préparer quelque chose et puis Mimi joue aux espionnes pour moi des fois.

\- Tu me parles ?

\- Evans, tu t'es mangé un lavabo ?

\- On m'a dit que tu voulais plus parler à Evans la mégère, c'est tout.

\- Premièrement, je n'utilise pas ce mot, je n'ai pas cinq ans. Deuxièmement, qui t'a raconté ça ? Je ne drague plus Evans, c'est différent !

« Pourquoi ? » Entendit Lily au fond d'elle et cette idée lui fit écarquiller les yeux et ouvrir la bouche sans qu'elle ne dise un mot.

\- Tu es redevenu bizarre, Evans.

Il haussa les épaules et fit semblant de s'en aller.

\- Tu vas me faire comme en Avril dernier ?

\- Quoi ? Demanda ce dernier.

\- Me demander d'arrêter d'être tranquille dans mon coin et me demander de me mettre à te crier dessus et te traiter de tous les noms.

\- Non, je ne préférerai pas, tu en as suffisamment fait.

Lily qui tentait de rendre l'air moins électrique entre eux réalisa qu'elle risquait plutôt d'envenimer les choses.

\- Je… Je ne voulais…

\- Ne t'avise pas de t'excuser Evans. J'ai jeté des sorts sur des gens, tu as fait ton devoir de préfète. Ne donne pas à ça plus d'importance !

\- Bien.

Elle lui offrit un sourire gênée et tenta de s'en aller mais il lui barra le chemin. Lily ne supportait plus sa proximité et elle sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez à nouveau.

\- Laisse-moi passer.

\- Non.

\- Potter.

Il s'approcha d'elle à nouveau et par réflexe elle recula, il se mit à la regarder fixement alors elle sentit ses jambes vaciller, elle soutint son regard pour la première fois depuis des lustres et cette fois-ci quelque chose en elle s'éveilla. Elle écouta ses émotions, ses pulsions, ses pensées pour la première fois et elle comprit. Alors, sans crier gare, elle éclata de rire. James recula d'un pas, et fronça les sourcils, elle le remarqua et se mit à rire de plus belle.

\- Je t'avais dit que j'étais folle, Potter. Je t'avais prévenu. Finit-elle par lâcher entre deux rires nerveux.

\- Et quand c'est moi qui te le disais, tu n'acceptais pas. Ah ! Les filles.

\- Bon, tu me laisses partir maintenant ?

\- Mais vas-y. lança-t-il en faisant une courbette.

Lily eut envie de sourire et cette fois-ci elle réalisa qu'elle était sûrement entrain de perdre la tête, il y'avait à peine quelques minutes elle voulait pleurer. Elle lui tourna le dos et prit le chemin inverse quand soudain, elle réalisa qu'elle ne voulait pas partir, qu'elle voulait encore sentir ce parfum, au moins pour être sûre.

\- Il avait écrit quoi ?

James qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place et qui la regardait partir, sortit de sa rêverie. Elle se rapprocha de lui à nouveau et attendit. Sans qu'elle n'ait eu à fournir plus d'explications, il comprit.

\- Qu'il voulait s'excuser, qu'il voulait que tu lui laisses une chance de te voir pour t'expliquer.

\- Hum. Je vois. Et donc Mary t'a donné la lettre de son plein gré, je présume ?

\- Je lui ai fait une démonstration du sortilège d'attraction, juste au cas où elle aurait oublié l'incantation.

\- Ah, mais bien évidemment. Je parie que tu l'as aussi fait courir après toi.

\- Oui, j'aime bien ça aussi.

\- Qu'à la fin tu lui as dit une remarque agaçante et que tu t'es donné le droit de donner ton avis sur la question.

James lui lança son sourire en coin, dévoilant sa fameuse fossette unique gauche et inconsciemment elle sourit aussi.

\- Tu me connais vraiment bien Evans.

\- Malheureusement.

Il cessa de sourire et se mit à la regarder à nouveau.

« Embrasse-là, elle t'a giflé pour moins que ça ! Tu ne perds rien ! Hors de question ! Aie un peu de dignité, elle ne veut pas de toi, pauvre tâche ! Tourne la page, va-t-en ! »

\- Tu devais peut-être t'attendre à ce que je m'excuse que vous soyez fâché à cause de ce que je lui ai fait, mais…

\- Je ne m'y attends pas venant de toi.

\- Attends.

\- N'en parlons pas ce serait mieux, tu vas empirer les choses.

\- NON, laisse-moi parler. Ordonna-t-il agressivement. Je ne te dois pas d'excuse, tu m'en dois et si je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas que tu le fasses, c'est parce que je ne suis pas prêt à ce que ça redevienne comme avant.

\- Tu m'en dois tout autant que je t'en dois ! Tu m'as fait vivre une semaine affreuse, entre ce que tu as fait à Stew et ensuite à Severus, excuse-toi au moins à eux ! Si, moi, je ne suis rien d'autres pour toi que la fille qui dit non et que tu adores agacer.

\- Rogue, il peut me donner ses reins qu'il n'aura que ma pitié au plus, compte pas sur moi pour ça ! Et Stew, peut-être que c'est allé trop loin, mais excuse-moi, oh oui ! Sur ça, je te demande des excuses, parce que j'ai agis comme un crétin qui cherchait à attirer ton attention, parce que tu m'intéressais Evans, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'importunerai plus. Sois-en rassurée.

\- Je…

\- Oui, tu as bien entendu, je m'excuse d'avoir été aussi naïf de m'intéresser à toi, mais c'est fini maintenant, les choses redeviendront comme avant, et tu sais où me trouver pour le devoir de DCFM.

Il pivota et prit le chemin du cours.

\- STOP !

Il s'arrêta de marcher, elle le devança et s'arrêta devant lui.

\- Et moi je m'excuse d'avoir cru en toi et cru que tu pouvais changer. Tu n'es pas le seul naïf dans l'histoire. Oui, je m'excuse des mots que j'ai dits à ton égard. Mais je ne pense pas ne pas les penser encore ! Salut Potter.

James prit la porte et décida de laisser tomber le cours le plus soporifique de l'histoire de Poudlard. A la place, il prit un passage secret et se trouva sous la trappe des trois balais en un temps record. Il mit sa cape sur son dos et se mit à marcher dans l'air frais de l'après-midi. Il écouta les conversations des passants, vola quelques boissons par ci par là et tenta tant bien que mal d'effacer la chevelure rousse de ses pensées.

Lily prit la porte à son tour et monta s'enfermer dans la salle sur demande. Elle n'était pas venue ici depuis l'incident de la fin de sa cinquième année et elle fut sidérée de voir aussi peu de surveillance autours de cet endroit, elle entra dans sa cachette et soudain, elle vit une réplique de salle commune et un chaudron au centre.

\- Je voulais me battre. Cria-t-elle au mur. Pas jouer à la fille meurtrie !

Elle s'affala sur le canapé et trouva une réplique d'un livre qu'elle avait oublié. Le cadeau de James pour son anniversaire. Elle sortit de la salle et monta dans son dortoir en vitesse. Lily réalisa que pour la première fois de sa vie, elle venait de sauter un cours de son plein gré sans être dans un lit de mort et tout ceci à cause du garçon à la chevelure indisciplinée.


	13. Chapter 12 : Jours heureux jours peureux

**Nos jours heureux, nos jours peureux**

Les premières feuilles d'automnes commençaient à voler dans les jardins de Poudlard et les premières prémices de froid passaient le nez par les fenêtres du château. Sirius Black était allongé sur l'herbe du parc et attendait l'arrivée de Marlène sous la cape de James. Il avait donné rendez-vous à cette dernière près de la forêt interdite, mais tenait à rester caché jusqu'à ce qu'elle passe devant lui. Il somnolait presque et rêvait déjà de toutes les choses qu'il voulait faire à la grande blonde aux lèvres pulpeuses.

Plusieurs élèves jouaient au bord du lac, profitant encore du soleil moyen qui surplombait leurs têtes, Sirius tourna la tête pour en surveiller quelques uns afin de calmer ses ardeurs et il finit par reconnaitre la crinière brillante de sa camarade. Elle marchait à pas rapide ce qui témoignait de son impatience. Sirius sourit sans même le réaliser et continua de la suivre du regard.

Elle était presque arrivée à sa hauteur, quand un bras intercepta son élan. Elle se tourna et vit Benjy Fenwick la fixer du même regard brillant que tous ceux qui étaient sous son charme fou. Sirius s'assit doucement faisant attention à ne pas faire tomber sa cape, puis se leva et s'approcha d'eux discrètement.

\- Content de te voir en bonne forme, Marlène.

Marlène lui sourit et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, il en profita pour l'étreindre et garda une main sur le bras de cette dernière même lorsqu'ils finirent de se saluer.

\- Tu fais quoi ici ?

\- Je suis passé déposer des choses à Dumbledore et je sors prendre un verre avec Fabian Prewett, tu as déjà eu l'occasion d'assister à ses séances ?

\- Non. Mais on m'en a dit que du bien. Il est aussi particulier que Gideon ?

\- Il est plus marrant.

\- Ah ! Tu ne dois pas trop aimer ça toi.

\- Tu me prends vraiment pour un coincé Marlène.

La jeune blonde répondit par la négative en offrant un sourire à Benjy qui perdait visiblement ces moyens.

\- Tu es pressée ? Demanda-t-il en remarquant qu'elle tapait du pied.

\- Un peu, j'ai… Je dois rejoindre une amie.

\- Evans ?

\- Non.

\- Fawley ?

\- Non, plus. Ne fais pas ton auror avec moi, Benjy.

\- Bien, je comprends. S'il te brise le cœur dis-le-moi, je lui brise la nuque ! ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir, et si un jour tu as envi de faire un tour à Pré-au-lard, tu sais comment me joindre.

\- Oui, je sais.

Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue et s'en alla en pestant contre sa malchance avec les filles. Marlène, se dirigea vers la forêt et eut l'impression d'être suivie. Elle sortit sa baguette et se cacha derrière la cabane de Hagrid en guettant les pas qui s'approchaient et contre toute attente, le son de marche devint derrière elle et une main étouffa sa bouche tout en maintenant son épaule. Elle tenta de se débattre quand la main glissa vers sa nuque et des lèvres se posèrent sur son cou. Marlène frissonna et se tourna vers lui en le poussant dos au mur de la cabane.

\- Idiot.

Sirius lui offrit son sourire taquin et la dénuda du regard, elle prit sa main dans son visage et plongea sa langue dans sa bouche. Marlène se sentait vivante à nouveau, tout en feu, tout en flamme. Elle sentait les mains de Sirius se balader sur ses épaules, son cou et son visage tout en se délectant du jeu de langues qui lui coupait le souffle. Elle finit par se dégager de lui, colla son nez sur le sien et se mit à rire. Sirius lui changea de place et la colla au mur à son tour, puis s'écrasa contre elle, il se mit à embrasser sa mâchoire, son cou, sa nuque, son lobe, son oreille, puis redescendit à nouveau. Marlène jeta sa tête en arrière et s'agrippa fermement à la robe du jeune brun qui lui faisait tourner la tête, il glissa sa main froide sous la chemise de Marlène et atteignit son ventre qu'il se mit à caresser lentement, il sentit les muscles de la jeune fille se contracter et se décontracter sous la caresse et ne put s'empêcher de vouloir plus. Marlène déplaça ses mains sous le pull du garçon aussi et finit par bloquer sa main gauche sur la sangle de la ceinture de ce dernier. Sirius sentit des frissons le parcourir et éloigna son visage légèrement d'elle. Elle le fixait avec insistance et assurance, elle voulait plus aussi.

\- Mais pas là. Ordonna-t-elle. Pas en plein air.

\- Peur ?

Elle se pencha vers lui et mordilla sa lèvre, puis il posa sa main sur sa poitrine. Il sentait son buste se relevait et tombait à la même vitesse que sa cage thoracique et il s'en sentait de plus en plus émoustillé, savoir que cette déesse fondait à ce point à ses caresses, le rendait plus excité, il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de l'embrasser et caresser encore une autre parcelle de peau nue, il ne pouvait décemment pas se faire ce mal.

\- Pas ici, Sirius.

\- Alors pousse-moi, parce que je ne…

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau, l'empêchant de finir.

\- Pousse-toi. Enchaina-t-elle.

\- Ne peux pas…

Elle tenta de se défaire de son étreinte, mais il lui tint la taille d'une main et le visage d'une autre, alors elle fendit à nouveau sur ses lèvres.

\- VOUS !

Sirius et Marlène prirent la fuite avant que Hagrid n'envoie son nouveau chien les pourchasser.

\- Bande de gamins ! Vous n'avez pas honte ?

Ils couraient en riant et en arrangeant leurs habits débraillés. Ils finirent par s'arrêter à bout de souffle près du terrain de Quidditch et se mirent à rire à gorge déployée.

\- Tu vas avoir ma mort, McKinnon.

\- Tu n'es pas sensé être un guerrier sportif ? Se moqua-t-elle en le regardant de ses yeux brillants.

\- Rumeur non avérée. Je ne suis qu'un pauvre pantin aujourd'hui.

\- Fausse modestie, personne ne peut te contrôler Black.

Ils firent le tour du terrain en cherchant un endroit où se cacher, quand l'impulsivité de Sirius lui fit lâcher une énième énormité de la journée.

\- On doit faire vite, avant ton prochain rendez-vous.

\- Je n'ai pas de rendez-vous. Répondit Marlène innocemment.

\- Je t'ai vu parler à Benjy.

Marlène fronça les sourcils.

\- Et tu as pensé que j'allais le voir après ?

\- Je n'en sais rien.

\- Et tu t'en fous ?

\- Ben, si c'est ce que tu veux, tu veux que j'y fasse quoi ? Si tu me caches autant, c'est qu'il doit y'avoir un officiel et que moi, je suis…

\- Quoi ? Tu es quoi ?

\- Euh…

\- On s'entend mieux quand tu la fermes.

Marlène hocha la tête et rebroussa le chemin en colère à présent, il courut après elle et l'obligea à s'arrêter.

\- Tu crois que je me tape toute l'école et que je vous fais passer l'un après l'autre ? Tu me prends pour une trainée ? C'est pour ça que tu es là ? Pour te taper Marlène Mckinnon, toi aussi ?

\- Arrête de crier !

\- Arrête de me provoquer !

\- Si maintenant, je n'ai pas le droit de poser de questions, on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge. Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis des mois, qu'est-ce que j'en sais de ta vie à présent ? Je ne savais même pas que tu te rappelais de moi avant que tu viennes chez James !

\- Et a ton avis, je faisais quoi chez lui hein ! Pourquoi, j'aurai été inquiète et je te cherchai partout, parce que je me rappelais pas de toi, c'est ça ?

\- J'en sais rien, Marlène, je ne te comprends pas c'est tout !

Marlène lui tourna le dos et se tut, il hocha les épaules et se tut à son tour, la fixant longuement.

\- Ok. C'est quoi ta question au juste ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

\- Rien. Si tu veux que je saches un truc, tu me le diras. Déclara Sirius.

\- Je ne sors avec personne et je n'ai pas de rendez-vous après et je n'ai pas de double rencard avec ma meilleure amie à la tête de Sanglier et deux autres mecs, dans quelques heures ! C'est bon ?

Sirius ouvrit la bouche et la ferma à nouveau. Comment lui expliquer que ces filles-là n'étaient pas elle, mais qu'elle ne voulait pas pleinement de lui. Comment lui avouer que le fait qu'elle veuille le cacher et cacher leur « relation » faisait qu'il se sente à nouveau rejeté, bien qu'elle tienne à lui. Comment dire des mots aussi tonitruants que j'ai besoin que tu me veuilles et que tu sois fière de t'afficher avec moi et pas que je me sente comme un paria même avec toi. Il ne savait pas, et il ne comptait pas savoir et ne pouvait pas exprimer certaines choses, même sous la torture.

\- C'est Lily qui te l'a dit ?

\- Alice.

\- Je vois. Tu vas me poser des questions sur ça ?

\- Si tu veux que je sache un truc, tu me le diras. Imita Marlène.

\- Ce n'était rien. Et je ne me rappelle pas non plus avoir dit que nous devions être exclusifs.

Marlène éclata d'un rire mauvais et lui lança un regard noir.

\- Vrai, alors pourquoi tu me poses des questions sur moi et Benjy ?

\- Techniquement, je n'en ai pas posé, j'ai supposé.

\- Alors, si j'allais le rejoindre maintenant au Pré-au-lard et que je le coinçais dans les toilettes des garçons pour une bonne séance de pelotage, ça ne te dérangerai pas, pas vrai ? Si je me mettais à l'embrasser devant toi, et à jouer avec ma langue dans ses oreilles, son cou…

\- Ta gueule.

Sirius fonça sur elle, comme on fonçait sur l'équipe adverse en Rugby, elle vacilla dans ses bras, mais il la maintint de sa main calé sur son dos et se mit à l'embrasser à nouveau. Marlène se retrouva à bout de souffle en quelques secondes et oublia complètement pourquoi elle criait quelques secondes plus tôt.

\- Attends, on devrait peut-être parler…

Sirius grogna mais continua de l'embrasser.

\- On ne fera pas plus que s'embrasser de toute façon Sirius. Pas si tu me prends pour une fille facile.

\- Je ne te prends pas pour une fille facile ! Mais pour une fille qui sait ce qu'elle veut et ce qu'elle ne veut pas… Tu n'as pas froid aux yeux c'est tout. Et si tu as envi de faire quelque chose tu le feras c'est tout.

Marlène se moqua d'elle intérieurement, elle aurait voulu lui dire que tout ce qu'il voyait était seulement ce qu'elle daignait montrer. Elle aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle était profondément amoureuse de lui et qu'elle avait constamment peur de le perdre, elle voulait lui dire qu'elle ne savait rien de son été, sa vie, sa danger et que tant qu'il la tenait éloigné d'elle ainsi, elle devait se protéger de lui, se protéger de l'avoir que pour elle et de vouloir rendre les choses officielles, elle aurait voulu lui avouer à quel point il lui était difficile d'être en manque de lui… Qu'elle se contentait de peu en attendant que son cœur soit brisé. Mais elle ne dit rien. Contrairement à sa nature, Marlène tut ses émotions et se contenta du peu.

\- Je veux faire tellement de chose, mais je suis encore coincée ici.

\- Tu veux dire quoi ?

\- Je veux aider l'ordre.

\- Tu connais l'existence de l'ordre ?

\- Ma tante Kayson.

\- Oui ?

\- C'est la femme de Sturgis.

\- Ah bon ? Je l'ai vu presque chaque jour et il n'a pas parlé de femme.

\- Personne ne parle de famille dans l'ordre.

\- Comment tu connais autant sur l'ordre ?

\- J'espionne mes tantes.

\- Quoi ?

\- Oui, depuis que mes parents ont presque fuit le pays, pour je ne sais quelle raison, j'espionne mes tantes en prétextant devoir passer du temps avec la famille pour ne pas rester seule.

Sirius se tut en se demandant s'il devait demander des informations sur sa tante Muriel, mais cette dernière se confia toute seule.

\- Heather est parti aux Etats-Unis avec son mari, ils ont fuit quand tu-sais-qui s'est mis à recruter dans la famille, Kayson et Sturgis je mettrai ma main à couper qu'ils sont dans l'ordre, en tout cas, Sturgis j'en suis sûre, j'ai intercepté pas mal de choses chez eux à la maison et Muriel, elle était l'amante d'un certain Travers et j'ai su par la suite qu'il était ami avec les Malefoy et les Lestranges.

Sirius pouvait fournir à Marlène tout le pédigrée de Muriel McKinnon et la voir ainsi inquiète le poussait réellement à se confier, mais il avait juré allégeance à une cause plus grande que son affection envers la jeune blonde.

\- Tu voudrais faire partie de cet ordre ?

\- Oui, pourquoi pas.

\- Tu en as déjà parlé à quelqu'un ?

\- Non.

Sirius tendit la main à Marlène qu'elle prit sans rechigner et la poussa contre lui, puis l'étreignit affectueusement. La jeune blonde sourit à pleine dent, cet ignoble garçon arrogant avait un cœur peu importe à quel point, il montrait le contraire. Elle y croyait et y croirait toujours.

\- Pourquoi tu voyais Sturgis chaque jour ?

\- Je quoi ?

\- C'est ce que tu as dit. Déclara la jeune fille en posant sa tête sur l'épaule du garçon.

\- On me cachait tu sais…

\- Et ?

\- Et bien, des fois, des gens venaient me surveiller.

\- Tu me diras un jour ce qu'il s'est passé cet été.

\- Evidemment.

\- Ok.

Elle enfonça sa main dans la sienne et lui demanda de reprendre le chemin vers les tours de Poudlard. Arrivé devant la porte de la grande salle, il lâcha sa main et déposa un baiser furtif sur sa lèvre, puis lui offrit un clin d'œil et partit à la recherche de ses acolytes.

Il monta au troisième étage et vit un portrait vide le narguer, il soupira longuement et entra dedans en espérant que la cape le cachait toujours. A bas les blagues d'adolescents, il avait plus important à faire. Sirius se laissa emporter par la pénombre et compta jusqu'à quinze, puis ouvrit les yeux et sortit d'un autre tableau.

\- Salut vieillard.

\- Salut fils ingrat.

\- Je ne peux pas rester longtemps, je voulais juste te parler de quelqu'un que je connais qui peut nous aider.

\- Chut… Reviens plus tard, quelqu'un monte et je ne pense pas qu'ils devraient te voir ici.

\- C'est la voix de Walburga, ça.

\- Alors va-t-en !

Sirius entra à nouveau dans le portrait qui se fermait derrière lui et mit la cape sur son dos puis revint à Poudlard. Il erra encore dans les couloirs avant de tomber sur Dorcas Meadowes et Bilius Thomas en pleine dispute.

\- Ecoute, j'étais ton ami avant de devenir ton petit-ami, il y'a des choses que je connais sur toi que tu ne peux pas cacher, alors ne joue pas de jeu avec moi !

\- Mais tu deviens paranoïaque, Bill, crois-moi. Rémus est juste un ami !

\- Je… Ecoute je pense que ce serait une bonne idée que…

Les deux Gryffondors remarquèrent que Sirius s'était arrêté et les regardait comme s'il suivait son feuilleton préféré.

\- Tu permets ?

\- Ne vous dérangez-pas pour moi.

\- Sirius ! Objecta Dorcas.

Puis les deux adolescents prirent un autre chemin. Sirius gambada à la recherche de Rémus et quand il finit par le trouver dans la salle commune, la tête sur un énième parchemin, il hurla en faisant sursauter la moitié de la salle.

\- L'intello blond, tu as jeté de l'huile sur le feu du joli couple de Poudlard ?

\- Quoi ?

Sirius s'écrasa sur un coussin et tendit ses pieds sur la table en faisant virevolter les devoirs de Rémus qui lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Tu as fait quoi à Dorcas ?

\- Hein ? Demanda Rémus soudainement toute ouïe.

\- Elle se disputait avec notre batteur préféré à cause de toi.

\- Vraiment ? Ils se disaient quoi ?

\- Je ne sais plus, mais y'avait ton prénom. Il ne paraissait pas content de votre relation, t'aurai-je fait dévier du droit chemin mon Lupin ?

Rémus sourit malgré et lui et se hocha la tête de gauche à droite.

Flash-back

Peter et James finirent par sortir de l'infirmerie pour laisser ce dernier se reposer, lorsqu'ils virent Pomfresh s'installer pas très loin du lit du lycanthrope, ils comprirent aussi qu'ils ne pouvaient plus parler librement. Rémus les regarda sortir et s'assoupit ce qu'il crut être un petit instant. Il ouvrit les yeux émergeant d'un rêve doux et se demanda combien de minutes il avait dormi. Les muscles encore endoloris et la fatigue toujours présente, il n'en crut pas ses yeux lorsqu'il vit l'horloge afficher neuf heures du matin. Il aurait dormi douze heures ! Rémus fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête vers la gauche et cette fois-ci, il se convainquit d'halluciner.

A sa gauche, dans une chaise plus petite que les autres se tenait Dorcas Meadowes, droite comme un pique elle fixait Rémus avec une expression affectueuse. Rémus ne parla pas se contentant d'ouvrir et fermer ses yeux, alors elle sourit et lui souhaita bonjour.

\- Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

\- Un peu.

\- Tu me regardais dormir ? Demanda Rémus gêné.

\- Un peu aussi.

Ils se sourirent et cette dernière baissa la tête, puis se racla la gorge.

\- Quand je ne t'ai pas vu avec ta bande de fou depuis plus de deux jours, j'ai compris que tu étais ici. Tu parais extenué.

\- Eh bien, disons que j'ai fait un marathon de six ou sept heures dans la nuit, avec une vue pas très éclairée.

\- Tu ressembles à quoi ?

\- PARDON ? Hurla Rémus pendant qu'il essayait de s'asseoir.

\- Je sais, je ne devrais pas poser cette question. Je suis idiote.

\- Attends. Je n'ai pas compris la question.

\- Laisse tomber. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

Soudain, Rémus éclata de rire.

\- Attends tu crois que je saurai tenir un miroir pour te dire à quoi je ressemble ? Demanda-t-il en se moquant. Tu imagines la scène, Hop ! Transformation ! Alors, voyons aujourd'hui de quelle couleur m'irait ma fourrure !

Dorcas après avoir écarquillé les yeux éclata de rire à son tour en imaginant un énorme loup en train de regarder dans un miroir en posant.

\- Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

\- Ce n'est rien, je t'assure. Lança-t-il en souriant et en lui touchant la main sans faire exprès.

Dorcas sursauta et il retira ses doigts fins et blessés. La jeune brune posa les yeux dessus et approcha les siens pour inspecter ses blessures. Elle frissonna et releva les yeux en lui offrant un regard plein de compassion. Regard qui donna à Rémus un gain d'énergie, elle n'était plus dégoutée, elle était juste désolée.

\- Je l'ai déjà imaginé.

\- Qui ?

\- Le mec qui t'a fait ça et l'a fait à mon père.

Rémus se crispa et elle posa une main sur sa jambe. Ce dernier, lui prit la main cette fois-ci et ils se mirent à se regarder un peu trop longtemps. Lorsque Dorcas le réalisa, elle se leva de sa chaise et se tint debout au pied du lit.

\- Pardon, je suis maladroite, je parle de chose insensible peut-être.

\- Non. Tu peux parler de tout avec moi.

\- Ça ne te gêne pas ?

\- Non. Si toi, ça ne te gêne pas.

\- Non. Je suis juste curieuse, ma mère n'en parle jamais, ça lui fait mal.

\- Je comprends.

\- Est-ce que c'est comme avec les sorciers ? Il y'en a qui sont bons et ceux qui sont mauvais ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je n'en connais qu'un. Moi !

\- Et lui. Le mauvais.

\- Oui.

\- Ça doit-être pareil que les sorciers. Conclut Dorcas

\- Tu ne fais plus de rêve ? Demanda Rémus pour détourner le sujet.

\- Si. Mais j'en parle plus à Dumbledore, pourtant, je me suis promise de les résoudre seule…

\- Tu en as fait un récemment ?

\- Pas depuis mon arrivée à Poudlard. Enfin, une fois, j'ai rêvé de Damian Branchard, mais je ne me rappelle pas de la suite.

Dorcas passa la matinée avec Rémus et ce dernier se sentit plus gai qu'il ne l'avait jamais imaginé. Il sortit de l'infirmerie le surlendemain, et elle vint à nouveau discuter avec lui à la pause déjeunée, seulement, cette fois-ci Thomas l'appela et elle salua son ami en allant vers son petit-ami.

Fin du flash-back.

\- Elle est venue me voir à l'infirmerie.

\- Vous avez fait des bébés louveteaux alors que tu étais en convalescence ? Demanda Sirius faussement choqué.

James éclata de rire pendant que Rémus donnait un coup de pied à son ami. Peter, quant à lui, il essaya tant bien que mal de cacher sa jalousie.

\- On a juste parlé.

\- Vous êtes vraiment nuls, entre Peter, qui ne fait que courir après les filles, toi, qui adore parler et l'autre qui ne sait plus s'y prendre, vous êtes devenus une vraie honte pour moi ! Je vais me chercher de nouveaux amis !

\- Tu ne fais rien non plus, je te signale ! Objecta Rémus.

\- Tu n'en sais rien, petit-préfet. Déclara l'ainé en faisant gigoter ses pieds.

\- Je m'ennuie, je vais aller faire un peu de pagaille et accrocher la liste définitive des joueurs de cette année. Hurla James en se levant d'un coup.

James monta sur la table de la salle commune.

\- Pour ceux que ça intéresse, les noms de la liste d'équipe de Quidditch vont être affichés dans dix minutes, dans le tableau du Hall. Prévenez vos amis.

Il sauta à pied joint sur le sol, attrapa Casey à la volée et lui murmura à l'oreille.

\- Je te garde poupée.

Cette dernière hurla de joie et se jeta à son cou, sous les regards haineux des autres. Rémus tomba sur le regard de Lily et ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle fixait perceptiblement les deux joueurs enlacés. Il suivit ses amis et sortit de la salle des Gryffondors en hochant la tête de droite à gauche.

Les gardiens :

BARDLEY, Todd : Titulaire  
PEADLMER, Liesbeth : Remplaçante

Les poursuiveurs :

POTTER, James : Capitaine d'équipe

RADNARD, Ronald : Titulaire

SHAFIQ, Marcus : Titulaire  
PEADLMER, Elisabeth : Remplaçante

STANLEY, Garrett : Remplaçant

Les batteurs :

GWENOG, Jones : Titulaire

MCKINNON, Marlène : Titulaire

BLACK, Sirius : Remplaçant

THOMAS, Bilius: Remplaçant

Attrapeurs:

CLAGG, Casey: Titulaire

La foule autours des Gryffondors près du Hall d'entrée devint plus dense et bruyante.

\- Dispersez-vous ! Hurla Rusard mais rien n'y fit.

\- Pourquoi Clagg est toute seule ? J'étais aussi nul que ça pour pas que tu penses à moi en remplaçant ? Demanda un jeune garçon de deuxième année.

\- Je ne prends pas de deuxième année.

\- Et Gwenog est en huitième année peut-être !

\- Hé ! Petit gnome, si ça ne te plait pas, va déposer ça auprès des bureaux des réclamations dans la forêt interdite ! Hurla James.

Le jeune garçon renifla et rebroussa chemin en courant.

\- Ah Potter ! Enfin, tu as décidé de mettre mon nom dans cette putain d'équipe ! Hurla Stanley en tapotant le bras de son capitaine. Après cinq ans d'essai !

\- C'est ton colocataire qu'il faut remercier, comme il joue comme une merde, je me suis dit que je devais rajouter quelqu'un ! se moqua James.

\- Hé ! Hurla Marcus Shafiq. Tu veux qu'on compte le nombre de but que j'ai marqué l'autre saison ?

\- Tu veux que je compte ceux que tu as raté et les fautes que tu as engendré ?

Marcus se tut et offrit son doigt à James derrière son dos.

\- Bilius, ce n'est vraiment pas sa journée. Déclara Sirius. D'abord, il se fait piquer sa petite amie, ensuite sa place à l'équipe.

\- Toi aussi, tu n'es que remplaçant, je te signale. Remarqua Rémus.

\- Remplaçant juste parce que j'ai passé mes auditions seul, sinon, j'aurai détrôné tout le monde, même ce capitaine à la grosse tête.

\- Non, mais la petite Gwenog est une fusée, je vous dis, elle va aller loin. Jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi brillant.

\- Elle a douze ans, pédophile. Taquina Sirius.

\- J'ai rien dit pervers !

Ce soir, les maraudeurs frappèrent enfin. Après un long mois de calme absolu venant d'eux, les premières années, ainsi que les nouvelles recrues de l'équipe firent enfin connaissance en long et en large avec ces fameux maraudeurs pas si commode que cela.

Lorsque Lily revint des cours de soutien qu'elle donnait à certains élèves en difficulté, elle poussa un cri étouffé en ouvrant la porte de la salle commune. Une fête gigantesque avait été improvisée. Comme à l'accoutumée, la pièce était insonorisée, les boissons coulaient à flots, les gâteaux magnifiquement bien exécutés par les elfes de Poudlard trainaient par miliers dans la salle, des décorations farfelues, une pagaille incroyable, mais surtout un banc sorti de nulle part collé au plafond où une horde de première année devant manger un morceau de gâteau sans en faire tomber une miette et ceci la tête en bas et les pieds en haut. Un peu plus loin, les nouvelles recrues de l'équipe de Quidditch étaient collées à un mur, encadré par un grand cadre de porte et étaient peint par les couleurs de l'équipe ocre.

\- « Colori Amari ». Hurla Marcus à l'adresse de Gwenog.

Lily vit une raie de lumière jaune sortir de la baguette de Marcus et se diriger en faisceaux lumineux sur le corps de Gwenog puis se disperser en peinture jaune au dessus de sa tenue. Lily se tint la tête et tourna autours d'elle, quand elle vit que Ronald, le seul préfet présent était occupé à embrasser une fille dans un coin de la pièce.

\- Immobulus ! Immobulus ! Hurlait Peter à l'adresse des élèves collés au plafond.

D'un geste vif, Lily prit la baguette de Marcus, puis tira vers elle celle de Peter.

\- Le préfet, tu m'aides ou je te colle des points en moins aussi ! Hurla Lily à l'oreille de Ronald.

Lily dirigea sa baguette vers sa gorge et hurla.

\- Rangez-moi cette porcherie tout de suite, je chronomètre tout de suite, dix minutes que tout soit rangé et dispersez-vous !

Tout le monde s'arrêta de bouger et Ronald se mit à hurler à son tour, de peur de s'attirer les foudres de Lily.

\- Vous quatre ! Ici ! Ordonna Lily en faisant signe aux maraudeurs de venir vers elle.

Marcus s'approcha et Lily comprit que celui qu'elle avait pris pour Rémus n'était en réalité que Shafiq, elle fronça les sourcils et vit son ami monter les escaliers en courant en compagnie d'une jeune fille.

\- « Impedimenta ». Lança Lily à l'adresse du derrière de Rémus et ce dernier se retrouva bloqué sur place avec Emma Bigby.

\- Toi. Dit Lily à l'adresse de Peter. Tu les descends de là sans accident et tu ranges cette maison en pain d'épice dans laquelle tu as transformé notre salle, je te rends ta baguette, sinon, je ne sais pas ce que j'en ferai.

Peter détala en quelques secondes et prit une échelle et une autre paire de main afin de l'aider à descendre ses amis.

\- Black. Tu ranges tout ça ! Je ne veux rien savoir.

\- Et pourquoi moi ?

\- Parce que en seulement quelques minutes de présence ici, je t'ai vu détruire un fauteuil avec tes pieds, marcher sur une couverture sans te soucier et tâcher le mur du fond ! Hey, Marcus ! Tu crois aller où comme ça ! Déjà toi et Peter vous avez vingt points en moins pour sort utilisé hors horaire de cours et sur élève, toi, tu as cinq points en moins pour avoir fait ce boucan…

James sourit à pleine dent en voyant les autres renifler de dédain et détaler, il s'adossa au canapé près de lui, croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils.

\- Et moi ?

\- Tu es derrière tout ça, j'en suis sûre ! Vingt points en moins pour toi tout seul et ramène-moi ton autre meilleur ami que j'ai coincé dans les escaliers. Allez, les autres bougez-vous ! Hurla-t-elle.

\- Tu n'as pas de preuve.

Elle ignora sa boutade et se mit à marcher mais il lui retint le bras.

\- Tu n'as pas de preuve que j'ai fait tout ça.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Je te dis que si.

\- Je suis sûr que non.

Lily sentit la colère colorer ses joues et revint sur ses pas pour le fixer droit dans les yeux.

\- Ça ! Cingla-t-elle en pointant ses yeux du doigt.

\- Mes lunettes ? Tu vois ma journée à travers mes lunettes comment tu fais ça ?

\- Hein ? Je parlais de ton regard !

\- Quel regard ?

\- Celui-là. Je le connais très bien et à chaque fois, des points et des retenues ont suivi ce regard.

\- Hum… Ce regard. Hum.

James riait en se pinçant la lèvre et hocha la tête, puis se pencha vers elle.

\- T'en connais combien d'autres de regards ?

Lily se sentit tétanisée et fit tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas laisser paraitre son trouble.

\- Tu ramènes Rémus ou je dois le faire voler jusqu'à moi ?

\- A tes ordres. Evans.

James libéra son ami du sort de la préfète et ramena ce dernier à elle. Elle était en train de jeter un sort sur le mur en face de la porte pour qu'il reprenne la couleur normale.

\- Tu n'as pas honte ? Et tu te dis préfet ? Ils vous ont fait quoi à toi et Ronald ces manipulateurs, ils vous ont ramené chacun une fille qui vous ont obnubilés au point d'oublier votre devoir ? Ceci n'est pas une fête, mais un massacre des jeunes ! Tu n'as pas honte !

\- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois.

\- Tu sais quoi, je vais te donner une retenue, ça fait une année que je rêve de t'attraper sur le coup, petit génie vicieux. Ah ! ça va me faire du bien. Dit-elle en se frottant les mains l'une contre l'autre.

Contre toute attente, James toujours debout devant Rémus éclata de rire.

\- Lily, s'il te plait ! Supplia Rémus en murmurant.

\- Hey ! Ce n'est pas du jeu ! Se plaignit James.

\- S'il te plait, toi. Allez sans rancune, laisse-moi te donner une retenue. Marchanda Lily en souriant. Mais ne te fâche pas contre moi et on reste ami !

\- J'ai le choix ?

\- Quoi ? La retenue ou qu'on reste ami ?

\- Euh… Les deux.

\- Non, mon petit Lupin. Retenue demain soir sans faute…

Elle se mit à rire comme un enfant devant l'air déçu de Rémus et l'éclat de rire de James. Ce dernier vit encore une facette d'elle qu'il ne connaissait pas personnellement, l'amie marrante, il sentit une émotion refoulée s'en prendre à son thorax et continua de la fixer avec admiration, ne se rendant pas compte qu'il avait l'air idiot avec son rire déformé.

\- Ah oui ! Et tu écouteras mes histoires, tu boiras mes fioles et tu me raconteras tes soucis, même si tu te fâches, tu ne me donnes pas le choix, je t'en donne pas.

\- Tu es folle à lier. Finit par admettre Rémus en souriant. Je le savais déjà, mais tu n'es vraiment pas nette comme sorcière.

Il lui tendit la main qu'elle empoigna avec cérémonie, puis hocha la tête en signe de salutation et tenta de revenir au fond de la salle, mais James lui barra le chemin.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rendez-vous demain à la bibliothèque à seize heures pour qu'on travaille sur notre projet, sois pas en retard.

\- Tu me donnes un ordre ? Demanda Lily avec des yeux globuleux.

\- Oui.

Lily le regarda incrédule et ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il riait de tout son cœur. Il riait honnêtement et pourtant la lueur moqueuse ne quittait pas ses prunelles. Etait-elle réellement moqueuse ? Ou juste une lueur brillante ?

\- Alors, je viendrais à seize heures trente.

\- Bien.

\- Tout compte fait, non. Je vais venir à seize heures.

\- Madame veut avoir le dernier mot.

\- Madame ne reçoit pas d'ordre.

\- On s'en fout, je fais l'effort d'aller à la bibliothèque un dimanche, tu tardes de trente secondes, je considérerai que tu as déclaré forfait. A demain, Evans.

Lily le regarda partir sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- C'était quoi ça ? Demanda Marlène.

\- Il m'a ordonné de venir travailler sur notre projet en commun dans la bibliothèque un dimanche. Tu crois que c'est un piège ?

\- Piège ? Pourquoi faire ? Te kidnapper et faire de beaux bébés bruns aux yeux verts ?

\- Perverse.

\- Quoique j'imagine que vos enfants ne donneront pas un très bon résultat. Imagine un gosse avec sa crinière et la couleur de tes cheveux, on dirait un lion.

Lily éclata de rire et jeta un coussin sur son amie.

\- En tout cas, une chose est sûre votre enfant aura de jolies yeux, qu'il ait les tiens ou les siens.

\- Rappelle-moi pourquoi je dois avoir des enfants avec lui ?

\- Oh grandis un peu ! Tu n'as pas trop le choix. Regarde cette salle, qui te parait potable à part lui ? Sinon, tu finiras avec un Serpentard et là ma fille, je serai obligée de te tuer, mais je prendrai soin de l'enfant ne t'en fait pas.

\- Tu as bu ?

\- Un peu.

\- Ah ! Je comprends.

La salle fut rangée peu après minuit et tout le monde était monté dormir extenué d'avoir travaillé comme un forcené. Lily tira une couverture sur elle et prit un parchemin, elle allait écrire une autre lettre à Damian, quand Alice, Marlène et Dorcas l'interrompirent.

\- Tu écris à Damian ?

\- Oui.

\- Il raconte quoi ? Demanda Dorcas.

\- Tellement de choses, tellement d'aventure que des fois je suis jalouse, il parait si libre d'être sorcier…

\- Il te dit encore ses mots doux mielleux aguicheurs ?

\- Hein, Branchard a appris à faire ça ? Demanda Alice.

\- Oh que oui. Déclara Marlène. Il fallait le voir en été, Lily-jolie par-ci, Lily-jolie par là, quel beauté, quel soleil, tu fais fondre mon cerveau… Hein Rémus, tu en as entendu de niaiseries… ?

Lily remarqua que les maraudeurs étaient là et voulut tuer Marlène de les mêler à cette conversation.

\- Quoi ? Demanda James.

\- Rien, je disais à Rémus de nous raconter à quel point Damian nous a fait chier avec ses poèmes sur Lily.

\- Damian ? Tu l'as accueilli chez toi ou quoi ? Demanda Sirius.

\- Hein ! Pourquoi je ferai ça ?

\- Euh… Je ne sais pas peut-être une folie passagère, ou une envie de suicide ou de te faire tuer par quelqu'un…

James qui jetait un regard noir à Rémus lança une carte qui lui explosa au visage.

\- Perdu, mon Lunard ! Ricana James.

\- Alors raconte-nous un peu Rémus. Surenchérit Sirius. J'aime bien quand le danger ne plane pas seulement sur ma tête.

\- Il n'y a rien à raconter, c'est un gentil garçon et je ne l'ai pas vraiment côtoyé, il était plus tôt avec Lily.

\- Alors c'est à lui que tu envoyais la lettre, Rouge ? Demanda Sirius.

\- Quand est-ce qu'on a déclaré que s'intéresser à ma vie personnelle était le sujet de la soirée ? Vous savez, il y'a des sujets plus intriguant que ça, comme par exemple, tu faisais quoi cet été ?

\- Non, non, je suis sûre que TOUT LE MONDE ici, veut connaitre TA vie amoureuse.

\- Pas moi. Déclara Marlène. Il m'a assez gavé.

\- Jalouse va ! Se moqua Lily.

\- Ah oui, tiens ! Marlène ça fait un moment que tu es célibataire toi, comment ça se fait ? Demanda James.

Alice ricana et fit une grimace signifiant qu'elle n'y croyait pas.

\- Je sors avec un vieux qui a une voiture volante et qui a inventé une potion qui fait manger sans grossir. Il s'appelle Gerbert Crustcruff.

Toute l'assemblée éclata de rire.

\- Humm… Il t'ouvre l'appétit ton vieux ? Demanda Sirius en souriant à moitié.

\- Comme tu n'as pas idée. Répondit-elle du tac au tac.

\- Moi, c'est vous qui me faites chier. Bouda Alice. A vous tourner autours avec des mots, alors qu'il y'en a qui sont ici seuls, sans leurs mecs !

\- Hey ! C'est vrai, mais vous êtes toutes en couple alors ? Demanda Sirius.

Marlène écarquilla ses yeux.

\- Enfin, à part ton histoire bizarre avec le vieux, Marlène. Et vous bande de nuls, vous n'avez aucune nana présentable. Honte à vous ! Déclara Sirius en se levant ! Vous me faites honte !

\- Lily n'est pas en couple. Rectifia Marlène.

\- Tu l'as déjà largué ton pauvre Français ? Demanda Sirius.

\- Pas que ça te concerne mais on ne sortait pas ensemble.

\- Alors pourquoi vous vous écrivez ? Demanda Peter.

\- Nous sommes amis.

\- Elle fait une collection d'ami, elle, elle veut battre des records, hein Cornedrue, elle ne veut que des amis…

\- Chacun sa vie, je ne juge pas.

\- Quoi ? Hurla Alice en éclatant de rire. Toi, tu ne juges pas ? Attendez une minute ! Vous avez entendu ce gros bobard, ou il faut que je revienne dessus ! Tu veux que je te rappelle la fois où tu t'es moqué de moi quand je sortais avec Amos Diggory.

\- Mais il est si stupide qu'il confond son cerveau avec ces pectoraux.

\- Moi aussi tu te moquais de moi, quand j'ai commencé à sortir avec Callum Reese parce qu'il ne voyait rien sans lunette et que j'étais plus grande de taille que lui et le pire c'est que toi aussi tu portes des lunettes ! Surenchérit Dorcas.

\- Tu jugeais aussi Rémus de n'avoir que des amis et de ne pas se lâcher et se trouver une petite amie convenable. Ajouta Marlène. Tu t'es moqué de moi, quand j'ai confondu les deux Shafiq et que trop bourrée, j'en ai embrassé un. D'ailleurs je ne sais toujours pas lequel.

\- Tu te moques de Peter à chaque fois qu'il bégayait devant une certaine fille ! Ajouta Sirius.

\- Et toi aussi tu t'y mets !

\- Tu as jugé la relation de Sirius avec notre ancienne prof de DCFM, avant bien sûr de saluer son exploit. Continua Rémus.

\- Et si nous on se mettait à juger tes choix ? Ajouta Alice.

James qui riait au début, remarqua que seul Peter et Lily ne disait rien. Peter ne disait jamais rien concernant James, et quand il était aussi à l'aise pour le faire, il le faisait dans la chambre avec seulement les Maraudeurs, mais Lily…

\- Ah quel jeu sympa !

\- On avait commencé par la vie d'Evans pourquoi on en est arrivé à la mienne ? Et puis ce n'est pas un jeu !

\- Parce que ce n'est pas toi qui l'a inventé ? Demanda Rémus en se moquant.

\- Je commence. Déclara Alice. Ton plus mauvais choix, je pense qu'on est tous d'accord dessus ! Allez à trois… Un, deux, trois.

\- Katrin Burbage !

Toute l'assemblée éclata de rire devant la grimace de James. Il roula des yeux et pouffa.

\- Oh ça va ! Qui d'entre vous aurait pensé qu'elle pourrait être avec eux ?

\- Moi ! Déclara Lily. Et c'est comme ça que j'en avais parlé à Alice devant Peter et qu'il est venu te le dire, ensuite tu es allé lui parler.

\- Tu doutais d'elle ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu pensais qu'elle serait du Lautus ? Demanda Rémus à son tour.

\- Oui. Elle était influencé par Jeremiah beaucoup plus qu'elle ne laissait paraitre, elle n'arrivait pas à accorder sa confiance aux garçons à part Jeremiah, donc elle l'aurait suivi aveuglément quoiqu'il lui ait inculqué.

Ils se turent en regardant Lily admirativement.

\- Et l'une des raisons pour lesquelles, elle avait du mal à faire confiance, était à cause de toi, enfin, toi en deuxième, mais en premier c'était Amos Diggory. Il lui a brisé le cœur trois fois.

\- D'où tu sais ça ? Hurla Alice qui n'avait jamais vu Lily faire attention à n'importe quel ragot.

\- Susan.

\- Perry ? Demanda Rémus.

\- Oui. Je corresponds avec elle depuis le début de l'été, depuis le jour où nous lui avons dit au revoir avec Frank. Déclara Lily en regardant Alice.

\- Alors, vous êtes devenues amies enfin de compte ? Elle sait que tu reparles à Damian, parce que si je me rappelle bien, elle te détestait pour ça.

\- Elle a tourné la page, mais en réalité, elle m'a confié certaines choses qui se passaient dans le château, des détails et autres que nous ne voyions pas, parce que nous ne pouvions pas tout observer.

\- Mais comment vous avez commencé à parler de ça ?

Lily émit un sourire gêné et regarda Alice à nouveau, ignorant le reste de l'assemblée.

\- Susan se sentait coupable et désorientée. Elle a été avec Selwyne toute l'année et n'a rien remarqué, ou du moins pas ce qu'il fallait remarquer, donc elle s'en est voulu de ne pas avoir bien rempli son rôle, mais surtout de ne rien avoir fait pour arrêter son ex petit copain. Elle a commencé à me confier certaines choses et de fil en aiguille, j'ai fini par lui demander de l'aide.

\- Sur quoi ?

\- Des éléments qu'elle aurait vus ou entendu qui pourraient expliquer ces événements et qui pourraient nous indiquer qui est la taupe.

Marlène sourit et regarda autours d'elle.

\- Personne n'a laissé tomber son rôle d'Octo à ce que je vois.

\- Non. Déclarèrent Rémus, Sirius, Lily, James et Dorcas à l'unisson.

\- Moi aussi, j'ai fait des recherches… Déclara Alice.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Mais sur la famille Macmillan.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas une intuition.

\- Et tu trouves quelque chose ?

\- Pour l'instant, pas plus que ce que Dumbledore ne nous a raconté.

\- Vous savez qu'il y'a une Macmillan dans notre maison. Informa James.

\- Et ?

\- Et si l'un d'entre nous, disons, s'approchait d'elle, l'accueillait et la prenait sous son aile, elle deviendrait son amie et se confierait peut-être sur des secrets de famille bien gardée.

Ils regardèrent James et eurent le même sourire approbateur.

\- Je présume que tu pensais à Lily, pour ce rôle. Déclara Dorcas.

\- Ou toi.

\- Moi ?

\- Oui, tu es connue pour être amie avec toute la populace, toi.

\- C'est un compliment ? Demanda Dorcas à Peter et Rémus.

Ils acquiescèrent en souriant.

\- Tu peux savoir des choses aussi. Déclara Lily en regardant Potter.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Elle est devenue amie avec ta cousine, Calyptia Johnson. Tu pourrais lui tirer les vers du nez.

\- Intéressant. Oui.

\- Alors nous sommes en mission à nouveau ? Demanda Sirius tout excité.

\- Il semblerait ! Déclara Alice.

Ils se sourirent et se turent un instant avant qu'Alice ne reprenne le jeu.

\- Sabrina Dumas, honnêtement à part le fait de sortir avec une moitié-vélane, elle t'appelle avec des surnoms à ne pas dormir.

\- Jamie-chou est mon préféré. Déclara Sirius en imitant la jeune fille et en gloussant sous les yeux de James qui ricanait.

\- Ah attends ! Jessica Stein !

\- Hey ! Pour ma défense, je ne m'en rappelais pas.

Ils rirent à nouveau.

\- Mais elle est belle Jessica. Finit par lâcher Lily.

Alice émit un clin d'œil à Marlène pendant que Dorcas fixait Rémus.

\- Sois belle et tais-toi a été inventé pour elle ! Crois-moi. Déclara Peter.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Holly Hattaway tu te rappelles ?

Les garçons éclatèrent de rire devant les regards curieux des filles.

\- Il est sorti avec elle, ils ont eu un match de Quidditch la semaine d'après. Gryffondor contre Serdaigle, elle est batteuse, elle avait envoyé un cognard qui a fait tombé Casey de son balai alors James lui a envoyé un cognard lui-même, qui lui a cassé les dents de devant, ensuite il l'a largué devant le terrain. Prétexte : Je ne peux pas sortir avec toi, tu n'as pas de dents.

L'hilarité fut générale et cette fois-ci même Lily ne put réprimer son rire.

\- C'est horrible, tu es un vrai connard ! Lança Marlène en se tenant les côtes. Mais mon dieu ce que tu as l'esprit vif. Franchement, je les plains !

\- Hé, je ne suis pas si horrible que ça !

\- C'est juste qu'il n'a pas encore trouvé la bonne ! se moqua Sirius.

La soirée s'était finie dans la joie et chacun des huit membres d'Octo passa un agréable moment, ignorant complètement que des oreilles continuaient de les espionner et que la tranquillité n'allait pas durer. Lorsqu'ils montèrent se coucher, la jeune fille sortit de sa cachette et se pencha vers la cheminée, elle alluma le feu et plongea sa tête dedans.

\- Salut sœurette.


	14. Chapter 13 : Naissances

**Mes Potterfreaks, je suis de retour pour un nouveau chapitre très JILY**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Sans plus attendre...**

 **Enfin, je tiens d'abord à remercier :**

 ** _Yahourtandco :_ merci pour ton message, merci pour ton impatience à avoir la suite, et me voilà qui livre, en espérant que tu apprécies. **

**_WikiAthena :_ Je suis super contente de lire ton commentaire, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça fait chaud au coeur de savoir que j'ai des gens qui me lisent depuis une année. Merci de continuer à aimer et contente d'avoir aidé à faire passer le cours de philo. Au prochain cours alors ! HAHA**

 **Maintenant, sans plus attendre pour de vrai...**

 **Bonne lecture, rendez-vous dans une semaine.**

* * *

 **Naissances**

Le lendemain matin, Lily fit tout pour ne pas penser à son rendez-vous de l'après-midi. Elle sortit du lit tardivement, joua aux échecs avec Rémus, discuta dans le parc avec Dorcas et les jumelles Peadlmer qui avaient toujours autant de passion pour la mode, elle alla voir Hagrid, ensuite l'infirmière avec qui elle revit leur potion de Supermémoire qui une fois de plus ne fut pas une réussite et enfin déjeuna tardivement avec Alice, qui boudait parce que son petit-ami avait moins le temps de lui écrire.

\- Il travaille trop. J'en ai marre.

\- Ça fait à peine un mois, tu ne peux pas en avoir marre maintenant.

\- Dis la personne qui n'a pas voulu sortir avec quelqu'un parce qu'elle n'aime pas les relations à distance. Catapulta Alice avec humeur.

\- C'est différent toi, tu es obligé de supporter, tu l'aimes ! Cingla Lily simplement.

\- Hum…

Lily se mit à rire puis Marcus intervint.

\- Sinon, je suis là, les filles, si vos mecs sont absents et que avez des besoins, n'hésitez pas.

\- Marcus, j'ai besoin que tu pousses ta main vers ton assiette avant que je plante ma fourchette dedans.

Il ricana, haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la table de son frère.

\- Tu n'as qu'à l'inviter à venir à la prochaine sortie de Pré-au-lard.

\- Il dit qu'il ne sait pas s'il sera libre.

Lily fit une grimace.

\- Sinon, tu en es où avec la proposition de Dumbledore ?

\- J'ai accepté de vider mon emploi, le vendredi après-midi, je vais étudier l'Occlumancie avec Abigail Barnet.

\- Barnet ? D'où je connais ce nom.

\- Le guide de l'occlumancie avancée.

\- Ah oui ! Maxwell Barnet.

\- C'est son père.

\- Mais elle doit être géniale alors.

\- J'espère.

\- Tu devrais être plus contente que cela, il t'offre une deuxième chance.

Alice se tut. Dumbledore n'offrait pas une deuxième chance à Alice, mais un atout, un avantage, avantage qu'elle devait garder secret jusqu'au moment venu. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Alice avait un secret pour son amie, alors elle détourna le sujet avant de tout laisser tomber et se confier.

\- Tu devrais y aller, ton prince t'attend à la bibliothèque.

\- Je me demande ce que je vais devoir supporter à nouveau. Déclara Lily en se levant.

Alice remarqua que Lily ne lui cria pas dessus pour avoir utilisé le mot prince et revint à son assiette.

\- A toute à l'heure !

Lily inspira profondément et regarda l'heure avant de tendre la main vers la porte de la bibliothèque.

\- Pile à temps. Lança une voix derrière elle.

\- Toi aussi.

\- Après toi. Déclara James en lui ouvrant la porte.

Lily fronça les sourcils et s'arrêta de marcher.

\- Pas un piège, juste, moi en mode poli. Ne me fais pas de crise cardiaque.

Elle secoua la tête et avança devant lui, puis tourna la tête en vitesse et remarqua qu'il s'empêchait de rire.

\- Allez, dis-moi, ce que tu as fait !

\- Rien, je te jure.

\- Alors pourquoi tu ris ?

\- Je ne peux pas te dire.

\- Oh mon dieu ! ça va être une longue après-midi. Soupira Lily.

James la suivit en souriant, ils passèrent devant une table qui chuchota en les voyant, une autres remplie de filles gloussa en voyant James, une autre table les suivait du regard en se demandant s'il faisait une punition dans la bibliothèque et enfin la dernière table, abritait deux Serpentards de sixième année, Mulciber et Rogue. Le dernier se leva presque de sa chaise, sous le choc, puis resta incapable de se concentrer pendant une bonne heure, se contentant de les épier.

Lily remarqua la présence de Severus et décida de s'isoler dans la table la plus lointaine. Elle posa son sac sur la table quand James éclata de rire.

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Tu sais qui vient à cette table ?

\- Non.

\- Les deux dernières tables près de la réserve, tu ne sais pas qui y vient, tu passes ta vie ici et tu ne sais pas ?

\- Je devrais ?

\- Ce sont les couples qui se mettent là pour s'isoler, tiens regarde. Déclara-t-il en lui tournant le visage. Assieds-toi, si tu vois par-là, toi, tu vois tout le monde, mais toi, tu n'es visible qu'à partir du moment où la personne arrive à la dernière rangée et du coups tu as largement le temps de… disons, de tenir tranquille.

\- Ah ! Mais oui ! J'en ai trouvé pas mal à se peloter ici ! Déclara Lily en regardant dans tous les angles.

\- Et tu m'y emmènes ?

Lily tira son sac et s'apprêta à partir quand James lui tira la chaise.

\- Personne de sain d'esprit ne pensera que tu m'emmènes ici pour me peloter Evans, reste.

\- Je suis venue ici… parce que je ne voulais pas avoir Severus dans mon champs de vision c'est tout !

\- Je sais. Pas la peine de t'expliquer.

\- Alors arrête de ricaner.

\- Avoue que c'est drôle.

\- On va travailler ou pas ?

\- Bien, mais avant, on établira des règles.

\- Quoi ? Cria Lily. Toi, tu dis ça ?

Cette fois-ci, ce fut à son tour de rire, mais de courte durée, car James venait de s'installer dans la chaise à sa droite et il frôla sa jambe un peu trop longtemps à son goût. Elle cessa de rire et ouvrit son sac posé à sa gauche donnant ainsi son dos à James qui en profita pour réguler sa respiration.

\- Octo ! Lança-t-elle en pivotant avec vitesse et en le menaçant avec sa baguette.

James éclata de rire, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle fasse ce geste et toutes les fois où ses impulsions étaient inédites et malines, il se mettait à rire bêtement et lui offrait un regard d'admiration qu'elle ne décelait pas facilement.

\- Réponds.

Il se pencha vers elle et lança.

\- James. C'est mon prénom, je sais que tu l'oublies.

Elle acquiesça en continuant de le regarder. Lily ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de lui et James le remarqua. Cette fois-ci contrairement aux autres fois, il n'eut pas envie de la taquiner, il n'eut pas la certitude de croire encore qu'ils étaient liés d'une manière extraordinaire et totalement incompréhensive pour elle. Il ne savait pas, il ne savait plus alors son trouble devint plus profond. Il fixa son petit nez, ses taches de rousseur et ses lèvres.

\- Bon, on commence. Finit-elle par lâcher en ravalant sa salive. Quelles sont ces règles ?

\- On ne reste pas jusqu'à la fermeture, j'ai une vie.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Non, moi j'ai une vie marrante.

James regretta aussitôt ses paroles, mais Lily décida de passer outre.

\- La mienne est dangereuse. Tenta Lily ce qui lui arracha un sourire.

\- Ne crie pas ou je pars.

\- Ne me menace pas, ne me provoque pas ou je crie.

\- Ça commence bien.

\- Je disais la même chose en entrant.

\- Charmant !

\- N'utilise pas ta baguette pour faire une bêtise.

\- N'utilise pas la tienne, pour me faire taire.

\- Nous n'utiliserons pas de baguette, point.

\- Ne laisse personne nous interrompre, même s'il y'a le feu au château, on se lèvera quand on aura fini la partie d'aujourd'hui. Conclut James.

Lily sentit son cœur s'emballer.

\- Et si tes amis viennent ?

\- Ils viendront pas, ce n'est pas notre endroit préféré. Sauf Rémus, mais lui est trop poli pour interrompre. Donc ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Bien.

\- Autres choses ?

\- Rien qui me vienne à l'esprit pour l'instant.

\- Alors, on commence, je te cède la parole. Lança-t-il solennellement. Je suis sûr que tu as déjà commencé de ton côté donc vas-y.

Lily sourit.

\- J'ai fait des recherches et j'ai fini par faire un plan sur notre manière de procéder. Le domaine est très vaste et j'ai conclu que le professeur voulait que nous parlions de la défense en tant que moyen d'attaquer l'ennemi. Donc, en premier, nous avons les sortilèges qui permettent de se défendre ou de repousser une attaque, les créatures qui défendent les sorciers, les défenses nécessaires contre les créatures et leurs attaques et enfin les potions de protection contre les forces du mal.

\- Tiens. Interrompit James, en tendant son parchemin.

Lily pour la première fois fit attention à l'écriture du jeune garçon et contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait pensé, il avait une manière d'écrire plus délicate que le gribouillis qu'elle s'attendait à voir. Elle lut le parchemin d'une traite et se tourna vers lui.

\- C'est toi qui as écrit ça ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est ton écriture ?

\- Oui, je sais, j'écris comme une fille. Lança James en roulant des yeux.

Lily pouffa de rire.

\- Donc, voilà, nous avons le même plan de travail à une différence près.

\- Oui, la partie des créatures qui nous défendent.

\- Je n'y ai pas pensé.

\- On la garde, ça peut-être intéressant.

\- Ok. Chef.

\- Je ne l'ai pas dit… Je ne l'ai pas imposé, je veux dire, c'est juste que ça me semble…

\- Je sais Evans, j'ai compris.

Elle avala de travers ne releva pas ses yeux de peur d'être déstabilisée à nouveau et continua d'une traite.

\- Maintenant, ce que je te propose c'est de partager les tâches en deux, j'en prends deux et toi deux, nous faisons des recherches sur les bouquins disponibles ici et on en discute puis on fait un résumé primaire de notre avancement, c'est bon ?

\- Tu es toujours aussi méthodique ?

\- Là, je le suis moins.

\- Donc, pourquoi tu travailles autant ? Si tu es aussi organisé, tu devrais travailler moins que nous tous, pas plus.

\- Je ne travaille pas plus, je travaille sur différents sujets.

\- Genre ?

\- Pas seulement ce qu'on a en cours. Je fais beaucoup de recherche. Répondit Lily spontanément.

Lily se mit à écrire les grandes lignes de leur travail sur des bouts de parchemins qu'elle comptait déchirer par la suite. James remarqua que lorsqu'elle se concentrait sur son travail, ses barrières tombaient plus facilement et il pouvait accéder à la vraie Lily, alors il décida d'en profiter.

\- Pourquoi ?

Continuant de recopier les lignes, elle se contenta de laisser filtrer la vérité.

\- J'aime la magie, je veux connaitre le maximum que je peux. J'aime bien découvrir, inventer…

Elle leva la tête vers lui et remarqua qu'au lieu de faire quelque chose de ses mains, il avait placé sa tête au creux de sa main et écoutait Lily avec attention.

\- Quoi ? Questionna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il à son tour.

\- Pourquoi tu ne fais rien ?

\- J'attends que tu tires au sort. C'est ça que tu écris, non ?

\- Oui. Comme ça, personne n'est injuste envers l'autre, c'est le hasard qui décide.

\- C'est vrai que si on se laissait faire, on a tendance à user et abuser de l'injustice l'un envers l'autre.

\- Toi, plus que moi.

\- A débattre.

\- Il n'y a rien à débattre.

\- Donne-moi ces papiers.

\- Attends-une seconde, comment je peux savoir que tu ne connais pas un sort informulé qui changera le nom sur le papier.

\- Tu me le demandes c'est tout.

\- Alors ?

Il bomba le torse afficha un sourire suffisant et déclara.

\- Si, je le connais.

\- Tu connais un sort qui permet de changer ce qui a écrit sur un papier ? Et un sort informulé en plus ?

\- Oui.

\- Comment ? Demanda-t-elle ahurie.

James ne racontait, à vrai dire, jamais cette histoire aux filles, premièrement, il ne parlait jamais du vrai lui et deuxièmement, il ne parlait jamais de la situation de Rémus à qui que ce soit.

\- Tu veux connaitre l'histoire ?

Lily aurait du répondre, nous n'avons pas le temps, mais, ça c'était avant.

\- Je veux juger par moi-même la véracité de cette déclaration.

\- Hum… Tu es sûre, même si ça risque de faire de toi ma complice ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fabriqué ?

\- C'était en troisième année, Rémus n'arrivait plus à joindre les bouts et n'arrivait plus à rester réveillé en cours, ni nulle part d'ailleurs. Il avait passé deux mois difficiles et personne ne savait quoi faire pour lui, alors lorsqu'il avait raté son premier examen, il était vraiment mal et Sirius et moi, on était trop énervé de ne pas pouvoir l'aider, surtout qu'il connaissait les réponses et nous aussi, alors j'ai eu l'idée de les remplir à sa place avant qu'il ne rende la feuille d'examen. Donc de ma place je changeais les mots sur sa feuille.

\- Tu rigoles !

\- Non, la veille du dernier examen de métamorphose, je suis venu ici, et j'ai passé une nuit blanche jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne à faire deux sorts informulés, j'ai compris le principe alors j'ai commencé à essayé de créer le sort que je voulais. Je crois que c'était la première fois que je faisais quelque chose d'aussi dur de ma vie, après j'ai fait en sorte que Rémus me masse les bras chaque soir avant de dormir.

Lily esquissa un sourire et hocha la tête.

\- Et tu as réussi ?

\- Oui.

\- En vingt-quatre heures ?

\- Oui ! Et j'ai attendu que Rémus s'endorme sur sa copie et là j'ai refait son examen à sa place.

\- Sans voir la feuille et sans bouger de ta place ?

\- Si je voyais la feuille, Rémus m'avait jeté un sort qui agrandissait le champ de vision de mes lunettes et j'arrivais à voir ce que j'écrivais, alors j'ai passé l'examen à sa place et depuis j'ai appris le sort à Sirius, Peter ne sait toujours pas le faire et quand Rémus est dans les pommes, on aide un peu.

Lily n'avait pas quitté James du regard pendant qu'il narrait son récit et lorsqu'il finit elle se rendit compte qu'à part le fait d'être indéniablement beau, il avait des mimiques enfantines lorsqu'il parlait de sa famille mais aussi un regard brillant et fier. Lily sentit un voile se dissiper de sa vue petit à petit et elle se rendit compte que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle remarquait qu'il était brillant et loyal.

\- Je sais, tu vas dire c'est de la triche et tout… Mais c'est un cas de force majeur et je ne l'ai jamais utilisé que pour Rémus… Non la vérité, et pour Sirius une fois… Et Peter des fois. Des fois, je mens je dis que je l'ai fait mais je le fait pas, sinon, il connaitra jamais rien tout seul !

James attendait impatiemment qu'elle daigne dire quelque chose et au moment où elle lui tendit les bouts de papiers pliés, elle se prononça enfin.

\- C'est remarquable !

\- Pardon ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu m'as fait un compliment ?

\- Non. J'ai dit l'action en elle-même est remarquable. Allez, transforme les mots sur ses bouts de papiers.

James tria les papiers et en prit un, il l'ouvrit et lut « Sortilèges de défenses » puis le ferma, ensuite il prit sa baguette cachée dans la manche de son pull, la sortit imperceptiblement et inspira, ferma les yeux, puis les ouvrit et donna le bout de papier à Lily sans le lire.

\- « Aie confiance » Lut Lily.

Elle prit le bout de parchemin dans sa main et le tournoya dans tous les sens. Il n'y avait rien d'autres.

\- Tu vas me dénoncer ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Si tu avais peur que je te dénonce, pourquoi tu m'as raconté cette histoire ?

\- Je n'ai pas peur. Clama le jeune homme en haussant les épaules.

Elle relut la phrase qu'il avait écrite et la plaça de côté puis déclara solennellement comme s'il ne venait pas de partager un secret avec elle.

\- Allez, on s'y met.

\- Prends les potions et les créatures qui défendent. Je prends sortilèges et les sorts de défense contre les créatures.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu es meilleure que moi en potion et que tu prends le cours de soin aux créatures donc tu peux avoir plus de facilité à trouver des éléments dessus, et moi mon point fort dans tout ce plan, ce sont les sortilèges.

\- Euh… Bien, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

Ils se dispersèrent tous deux dans la bibliothèque et revinrent au bout de quelques minutes, chacun avec des bouquins chargés dans leur bras. James s'assit silencieusement et ouvrit le premier ouvrage, Lily, n'en revenait pas. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, soudain, elle remarqua cette ride qui se formait sur son front quand il se concentrait et pensa à la première fois qu'elle avait avoué à Alice, qu'il était beau, à l'année passé lorsqu'elle l'avait observé dans son entrainement de Quidditch, qu'elle avait remarqué à nouveau qu'elle le trouvait toujours beau. Elle hocha la tête de droite à gauche et se plongea dans son bouquin et pour la première fois de sa vie trouva autant de mal à trouver un quelconque sujet intéressant. James épiait Lily du coin de l'œil et remarqua qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise, il se demanda si elle ne supportait toujours pas sa présence, mais il préféra ne pas s'aventurer dans ce terrain miné et revint vers son ouvrage. Il réalisa qu'il lisait la même phrase depuis deux minutes, alors, il leva les yeux et vit Lily sortir sa baguette.

\- Tu vas faire quoi ? Demanda-t-il intrigué.

Lily joua avec sa lèvre nerveusement, puis le fixa en l'analysant et enfin haussa les épaules et lança.

\- Tricher.

\- Hein ?

\- Tu veux apprendre un nouveau sort qui nous permettra de sortir plus tôt de cette bibliothèque ?

\- Je ne suis pas pressé.

\- C'est le monde à l'envers, je suis dans une autre dimension là, c'est moi qui te propose de tricher et toi tu me dis préférer rester dans la bibliothèque ?

James éclata de rire et fit semblant de se réveiller de son coma.

\- En plus, tu veux m'apprendre un sort. D'où te vient cet élan de gentillesse ?

\- Attends un peu avant de te prononcer, j'ai un sort qui peut te permettre de trouver des mots plus facilement.

\- Pardon ?

\- Oui, un sort de recherche de mot.

\- Où tu as trouvé ça ?

Elle sourit fièrement et lança.

\- Je l'ai inventé.

James écarquilla les yeux et applaudit.

\- Alors tu serais vraiment aussi brillante que moi !

\- Et plus…

\- Si affinité !

\- Hein !

\- Réflexe.

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- C'est comme un accio, alors ?

\- Exactement, sauf que tu ne déplaces pas le mot mais que tu le trouves.

\- Pourquoi tu me l'apprendrais alors ?

\- Parce que tu m'apprendras le tien.

Ils se sourirent en hochant la tête en même temps, puis pouffèrent de rire.

\- « Scriptum-cérébravisu » et tu visualises la phrases, mais attention sans fautes d'orthographe sinon ça marche pas.

\- « Quaero » et tu dis le mot par contre, pas besoin de le visualiser.

\- Je bouge la baguette dans quel sens ?

\- Demi-cercle, niveau poigné, à droite. Et moi ?

\- Deux coups vers le bas et tire à droite à la fin. Tu peux le dire à voir haute pour t'entrainer ensuite tu passes à l'informulé.

James et Lily passèrent de longues minutes à s'entrainer du sort de l'un et l'autre oubliant complètement le devoir qui les attendaient. James aidait Lily à visualiser ses phrases, pendant qu'elle l'aidait à faire le mouvement exact avec son poigné, et au moment où ils fermèrent chacun leurs yeux pour réessayer les sorts, Severus qui les surveillait prit ses affaires, tira Mulciber et claqua la porte de la bibliothèque avec dédain.

\- Tu as envi de faire souffrir quelques gamins ? Demanda Rogue pour la première fois.

Mulciber éclata de rire et passa son bras au dessus de son ami.

\- Tu es bien plus loufoque que le prétend Avery, viens on va se cacher par là.

\- Né-moldu ?

\- Peu importe, tant qu'ils tombent ou se cassent !

Lily poussa un cri étouffée et se mit à applaudir comme un enfant en ouvrant grand la bouche, James ne put s'empêcher de la trouver mignonne, elle ressemblait à cette fille qui se grattait le nez, la première fois qu'il l'avait remarqué et il n'arrivait pas à réaliser qu'ils étaient enfin assis ensemble de leur plein gré et qu'une heure et demi plus tard aucune guerre n'avait éclaté… Encore.

\- Je l'ai fait !

\- Fais voir.

Elle lui tendit le morceau et soudain le lui arracha des mains.

\- Ne lis pas !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est personnel.

La phrase à ne pas dire à James concernant Lily. Naturellement, il déplia le parchemin et y lut.

\- « Les apparences sont trompeuses »

Il fronça les sourcils et fixa Lily qui se retransformait en Lily furie.

\- En quoi c'est personnel ? C'est une expression.

Lily qui était sur le point d'annuler leur arrangement et crier à se briser la gorge, réalisa qu'il n'avait pas fait le lien avec ce que lui avait écrit. Elle prit le parchemin et souffla puis esquissa un sourire faux.

\- Ah non, j'ai confondu avec la phrase à laquelle je pensais tout à l'heure.

James remarqua qu'elle posa le bout de parchemin de côté et pensa tout à coup à la phrase qu'il lui avait écrite. Avait-elle répondu à son mot ?

« Aie confiance » « Les apparences sont trompeuses » que voulaient-elles signifier qu'elle lui faisait déjà confiance sans que ça ne paraisse ou qu'il s'était trompé sur elle ? Comment avait-elle compris ce mot qui lui était destiné déjà ? Avait-elle compris qu'il parlait d'eux ? Qu'il voulait qu'elle ait un peu plus confiance en eux et foi en ce lien indescriptible qui les unissait, il voulait qu'elle croie en eux afin de peut-être être ce qu'il rêvait qu'ils deviennent ?

Lily retourna à son manuel déroutée à son tour. En lisant le mot de Potter, elle avait compris qu'il voulait qu'elle ait confiance en lui, et en répondant aussi énigmatiquement, elle voulait qu'il sache qu'elle ne le montrait pas, mais qu'elle avait confiance en lui, bien plus qu'elle ne le savait elle-même.

\- Epouvantard. Murmura James au bout de quelques minutes.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

\- Je ne sais pas dans quel catégorie le placer avant de détailler.

Lily avait répondu sans lever la tête de son parchemin et James remarqua à nouveau que sa concentration sur son travail lui ouvrait une autre porte.

\- Dans celle des créatures dont il faut se défendre, et met le détail dans la partie sur les sortilèges.

\- Je devrais donner des exemples drôles.

\- Evites, on ne fait pas de sketch, mais un devoir de magie.

Il pouffa de rire et continua de proposer.

\- Par exemple un Epouvantard de quelqu'un qui a peur de Dumbledore et qu'on le fasse porter un maillot de bain. Tu imagines Dumbledore avec un maillot de bain.

Lily sourit tout en continuant d'écrire.

\- Ou bien quelqu'un qui a peur de Hagrid qu'on transformera…

\- Qui aurait bien pu avoir peur de Hagrid, tu es fou ?

\- Ben, quelqu'un qui a le vertige et qui est tout petit…

Lily éclata de rire et James se dit qu'il voudrait la faire rire à vie.

\- Ça serait quoi si c'était le tien ? Demanda James sans transition.

\- Quand on avait fait l'exercice, c'était mes parents morts. Ils étaient encore vivants…

James se tut, alors Lily leva la tête vers lui. Il leva les mains au ciel.

\- Tu me connais, je dis beaucoup de connerie alors pour ne pas te faire exploser je me tais.

Lily sourit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien me sortir de pire que ce que tu n'as déjà fait ! Juste dis ce que tu veux, je suis trop concentré sur mes idées pour l'être sur toi.

\- Et après, c'est devenu quoi ?

\- Je ne peux pas te dire.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Et te donner te quoi de moquer de moi ? Jamais !

\- Si je te dis le mien.

\- Et si tu mens ?

\- Et si tu avais un peu foi !

\- Bon. Alors dis…

\- J'ai vu Rémus me poignarder, Peter poignarder Rémus, Sirius poignarder Peter et ma mère poignarder mon père, puis ma mère me poignarder et ça rebelote continuellement.

Lily écarquilla les yeux et arrêta d'écrire.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je t'assure. C'est ça mon Epouvantard. Je ne peux pas inventer un truc pareil.

\- C'est…

\- Flippant ?

\- Non.

\- Ecœurant, cauchemardesque, hallucinant ?

\- Profond.

\- Hein !

\- Tu as peur que l'un de poignarde l'autre.

\- Ouais.

\- Ta plus grande peur c'est que tu sois trahi par tes amis ou ta famille, ou que l'un de tes amis trahisse ta famille etc.…

James se tut. Elle était un peu trop futée, cette fille et il était tombé dans son propre piège, au lieu de s'approcher d'elle, c'est elle qui le poussait à s'ouvrir sans même s'en apercevoir. Son pouvoir comme toujours, te faire sentir tellement bien que tu lui parles spontanément.

\- Ouais. Il semblerait. Alors à toi ? J'ai rempli ma part.

\- C'est bidon. Mais, je suis juste, alors tu as le droit de savoir. Je crois que c'était l'affection ou un truc du genre.

\- Quoi ? Qui a peur de l'amour ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit amour.

\- Ben, tu essayais de pas le dire. Parce que tu ne vas pas te laisser me parler de ce sujet. Tu as peur d'aimer ? Pourtant tu aimes plein de monde ! Oh ne me dis pas que tu es hypocrite et que tu déteste tout le monde et à la fin c'est toi Voldemort.

\- Id…

\- Tu allais m'insulter ?

\- Ouais. Je crois.

\- Humm… Alors explique-toi le génie.

\- C'est compliqué, je dois te rappeler que je suis folle ?

\- Non, non, je dois comprendre. Oui, oui, chacun sa folie, et enfin je n'aime pas ne pas résoudre d'énigme, alors on va faire un marché.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Dans quoi je me suis embarquée ?

\- Si je n'ai pas de retenue pendant un mois, tu me montres ton Epouvantard.

\- Un mois ! Hahaha. Impossible. Autant que tu laisses tomber.

\- Tu oses me dire impossible, Evans, je t'ai déjà expliqué ce que signifie ce mot pour moi.

\- IMPOSSIBLE !

\- Tu te rappelles quand je t'ai dit que je regagnerai tous les points.

\- Oui.

\- Je l'ai fait ou pas ?

\- C'est différent, là, c'est comme si tu devais rester sous le lac gelé, tu ne peux pas.

\- Tu ne me connais pas.

\- Ok. Alors, marché conclu, on verra !

\- On se donne rendez-vous, le 3 Novembre alors !

\- Bien.

\- Même si on se dispute d'ici là, le marché tient. Je tiens toujours mes promesses moi.

\- Et si tu ne réussis pas ? Demanda Lily.

\- Tu n'as qu'à me demander un truc, toi.

\- J'y réfléchirai.

Lily et James plièrent bagage une heure seulement avant la fermeture de la bibliothèque, ils avaient enfin réussi l'exploit de ne pas s'entretuer et ils réalisèrent en même temps qu'ils venaient de passer trois heures en entier ensemble.

\- Tu rentres à la salle commune ?

\- Oui. Déclara Lily sur le pan de la porte de la bibliothèque.

\- On y va.

\- Tu m'escortes maintenant ? Se moqua Lily.

\- Ben, ça changera de toutes le fois où on a eu à marcher ensemble.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ou c'était parce que l'un de nous était blessé et que nous allions à l'infirmerie, ou c'était parce que tu me pourchassais pour me tuer d'avoir fait quelque chose, ou tu me lançais un sort, ou tu m'énervais…

\- Ou on devait aller faire du chantage à quelqu'un !

Il sourit.

\- Ah oui ! Le bon vieux temps, tu t'es ramolli, ma fille.

\- Je ne dirai pas la même chose de toi.

\- A part la fête d'hier…

\- Le massacre d'hier. Torturer les autres n'est pas une fête.

\- C'est un bizutage consenti, on fait ça chaque année.

\- Pas depuis que je suis préfète.

\- Que tu crois !

\- On devrait peut-être marcher silencieux tiens.

Il éclata de rire.

\- Evans.

Elle l'ignora.

\- Evans !

Elle haussa les épaules, alors il sautilla, la devança et lui barra le chemin.

\- Ecoute, c'est mon record personnel ! Trois heures sans qu'on s'entretue, laisse au moins qu'on arrive à la porte de la grosse dame, après on peut se battre en duel.

Contre toute attente, elle éclata de rire.

\- C'est bon, Pousse-toi. Je ne suis pas habituée à supporter tes moqueries c'est tout.

Il fit une grimace et se contenta de marcher près d'elle, reniflant son parfum de temps à autre, ou pensant à un détail de cette journée et souriant seul. Arrivé à la porte de la salle, il donna le mot de passe et poussa Lily à l'intérieur.

\- A dimanche prochain Evans 2.

Puis il rebroussa chemin en disparaissant comme un flash. Lily resta bouche-bée, il avait fait tout ce chemin, juste pour la raccompagner. Elle entra dans la salle commune souriante et fut accueillie par une Marlène tout aussi joviale. Chacune d'elle ignorant que les élus de leurs cœurs étaient derrière leur joie sincère.

\- Ah Lily.

\- Ah Marlène.

\- Ça fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas eu un de ces trucs moldus avec image.

\- Un film ?

\- Oui.

\- J'essaierai de préparer ça, pour le prochain weekend, rappelle-moi de charger Sirius de me ramener le magnéto de la salle de cours de moldu.

\- La salle de cours des moldus… Oui. Déclara Marlène qui pensa à cette salle pour la prochaine rencontre entre elle et Sirius.

\- Il voudra sûrement regarder avec nous, si je lui demande par contre, ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Euh… Je m'en fou. Déclara Marlène en souriant de l'autre côté pour que Lily ne voit rien.

Lily, trop occupée à penser à Potter, ne fit pas attention à la remarque de son amie.


	15. Chapter 14 : Cloisonnement partiel

**Cloisonnement partiel**

Les premiers jours d'Octobre avaient emplis le château d'une ambiance sereine et joyeuse qui contrastait complètement avec le monde extérieur.

Alors qu'Alice Fawley s'améliorait en cours d'Occlumancie, qu'elle travaillait plus sérieusement en Legilimancie et qu'elle se concentrait sur ses études plus placidement. Frank, lui, était en pagaille et en remise en question totale. En seulement un mois, il avait mangé moins, dormi moins et souffrait d'un manque de concentration jamais rencontré à ce jour, trop perturbé par les événements relatés dans les journaux, trop inquiet pour sa mère, et surtout trop en manque de la jolie brune qu'il n'arrivait pas à chasser de son esprit, il se faisait réprimander deux fois par jours et commençait à douter de sa capacité à tenir le coup...

Pendant que Lily Evans remplissait son emploi du temps à sa guise, entre club de Duel, club de Slug, tutorat, cours spéciaux d'apprentissage de la magie inventive, ses devoirs de préfets et ses recherches propres, elle n'avait pas de temps à penser au monde externe, elle n'avait plus le temps d'être triste pour ceux qui ont perdu, ceux qui sont perdus et la guerre qui grandissait à vue d'œil. Elle lisait moins la gazette, parlait moins à Damian et surtout pensait moins à la mort constamment, même ses rêves devenaient plus espacés. Pétunia Evans, quant à elle, pour la première fois de sa vie, n'arrivait plus à chasser sa sœur de son esprit en se demandant si cette dernière était vivante ou morte, si ce monde de fou avait fini par ravager même la jeune rousse. Pétunia se battait constamment contre son esprit qui tentait toujours d'introduire sa sœur dans ses pensées bien qu'elle ne le montre jamais à Vernon. Elle pensait de plus en plus souvent aux mots blessants qu'elle avait utilisés à leur dernière rencontre, et encore "rencontre" serait un euphémisme pour remplacer la phrase "enterrement des parents". La grande blonde pensait à toute la haine qu'elle avait déversée sur sa sœur sans vraiment en comprendre la raison dorénavant. Pétunia avait même un jour commencé une lettre qui avait fini à la poubelle avant l'arrivée de son fiancé. L'ainée Evans aimait son fiancé et le suivrait au bout du monde, elle aimait ce qu'il était, ce qu'il représentait pour une jeune banlieusarde pauvre comme elle, pour une fille banale comme elle et elle se complaisait à se plier en quatre pour lui, dusse-t-il lui demander de décrocher un lustre de Poudlard. Ces derniers temps, elle tergiversait souvent à lui parler du monde de sa sœur, cette sœur qu'elle prétendait considérer comme morte, cette sœur qui était peut-être morte, pour finalement se raviser et garder enfouie en elle cette histoire à dormir debout. Pétunia se disait qu'avec tous ces kidnapping et morts impromptus qui la tétanisaient, toutes ces morts non élucidées, comme celle de ces parents, venaient de chez ces barges et Vernon Dursley, n'était évidemment pas prêt à connaitre ce monde, encore moins maintenant qu'il partait en vrille. Pétunia continuait de garder ses frayeurs pour elle, en entrant dans une phase d'anxiété qui lui faisait perdre du poids visiblement, sous le regard absent de son fiancé, la seule famille qui lui restait...

Au moment où James Potter affichait une forme royale au Quidditch, dans les couloirs, une bonne humeur contagieuse en cours et hors cours, il ignorait complètement que son père était devenu dans le collimateur de Voldemort, que Fleamont Potter était devenu un ennemi. Le vieil homme s'était attiré la foudre du mage noire qui avait appris l'implication discrète du chef d'entreprise dans l'ordre, auprès du ministère et auprès du bureau des aurors. Auparavant, le réseau de Voldemort avait eut du mal à comprendre l'implication de Fleamont Potter dans ce conflit grandissant. De nature discret et mystérieux, le vieil homme avait réussi à cultiver un vrai rébus autours de sa personne. Seule sa femme et Albus le connaissaient assez pour savoir ce qu'il en était, et pourtant en cet été 1976, l'information avérée avait atterrit dans l'oreille de Voldemort. Fleamont Potter n'était pas dans son clan ; le Septuagénaire jouissait depuis toujours d'un pas privilégié auprès du ministère de la magie pour avoir eu une fortune qui aida à débloquer tellement de brevets saugrenus et tellement d'invention utile que la réputation qu'il se construisit auprès de ses compères était devenue intarissable et légendaire. C'est ainsi que de fil en aiguille, les demandes de sponsors se dirigèrent au bureau de Fleamont pour d'autres actions moins inventives et plus préventives, c'est ainsi qu'il eut vent de l'existence de l'ordre du phénix et c'est en voyant les premiers massacres perpétués par Voldemort, qu'il donna tout son soutien à Dumbledore et une grande partie de sa fortune pour former les gens, espionner les traîtres et recruter lui-même des personnes qualifiées pouvant aider ou bien pouvant limiter les dégâts, tout ceci dans le secret le plus total et ce depuis huit ans. Secret qui fut livré et certifié à Voldemort cet été même en rapportant des détails encore plus croustillant, ainsi Fleamont Potter aurait fait intégrer presque toute sa famille dans la quête de la paix. D'abord Mirabella Potter née Combs, la femme de son défunt grand frère Astrid, cette dernière n'avait jamais paru dans aucune réunion, mais gardait un œil sur la famille Black à travers le lien de son fils Charlus avec Dorea Black. Ensuite sa petite sœur Festina, chef de département du droit international magique, et grand-mère des Doring et Johnson, elle était devenue un espion important pour l'ordre de part ses liens dans le département de la justice magique. Sans oublier Althea, qui avait fait sa première rencontre officielle avec l'ordre cet été-même et qui avait elle-même laissé ses propres enfants, Edgar, Amélia et Murphy Bones se faire recruter par Albus, lui-même. Euphémia, la femme de Fleamont avait elle décidé de jouer le rôle d'informatrice et formatrice également, dotée d'une expérience légendaire en matière de duel et de don de guérison, elle avait aussi comme métier historienne, chose qui lui permettait de jouer à la journaliste auprès des sorciers autant qu'elle le voulait sans jamais éveiller de soupçons. Elle avait fini par raconter son aventure, après le conseil de son mari, à Bathilda Tourdesac qui n'hésita pas une seule seconde à prêter mains fortes dès qu'il était nécessaire... Ainsi le nom de Potter devint un nom dérangeant pour Voldemort et une longue rancune prenait place dans sa cage thoracique dénuée de cœur.

Pendant que Marlène, elle, jouissait d'un nouveau type d'insouciance et qu'elle se jetait dans les bras de Sirius dès qu'un endroit isolé se profilait, elle oubliait délibérément de s'intéresser encore aux agissements de Muriel Mckinnon. La sœur rebelle, la sœur dangereuse, qui était derrière bien plus de malheur que ne l'aurait imaginé la jeune blonde de seize ans. Sirius quant à lui, il était un peu plus conscient du monde extérieur, parce que ce monde était imbriqué intrinsèquement dans son monde intérieur. Sirius avait une mission et cette mission risquait de se solder par un carnage s'il ne la menait pas à bien. Le jeune homme, contrairement à Marlène, avait plus d'informations quant aux comportements de la tante de cette dernière. Il savait pour instance, qu'elle traînait souvent avec l'un des frères Lestranges, qu'elle était complètement fan de Bellatrix, qu'elle errait souvent dans le manoir des Travers, couchait avec un tas de mangemort, mais surtout parlait... Elle parlait beaucoup de sa vie passée, sa vie banale auprès des gentils Mckinnon qui n'aimaient pas les problèmes, qui se liaient d'amitié avec des sorciers à la vie tranquille et qui ne différenciaient pas entre sang-pur et sang-mêlé… Muriel Mckinnon parlait et elle parlait souvent des Potter disaient-on. Sirius souhaita profondément que cette dernière finisse par se faire entendre raison par Kayson, pour le bien de tous, pour le bien de Marlène et pour le bien des Potter, mais comment être sûr ?

Ainsi pour la plupart des Gryffondors, il y'avait une réelle coupure avec le monde externe, même pour ceux d'entre eux qui écopaient d'un deuil, comme Todd Bardley qui arrivait à composer avec un semblant d'harmonie auprès de la maison ocre.

Contrairement à la maison verte, où les clans de l'année scolaire précédente avaient disparu, laissant place à seulement deux catégories de personnes, l'élite des sang-pur et les autres.

Mulciber, Yaxley, Avery et Rogue faisaient la loi à présent et l'éloignement discret de Nott de cette assemblée passa inaperçu de prime abord, sauf auprès de Rogue. Ce dernier un peu plus intelligent que le reste de la bande, préféra pourtant taire l'information, en attendant d'en savoir plus. En réalité, ayant à travailler plus souvent avec son seul camarade masculin qui s'importunait d'avoir des Aspics, Nott se retrouvait donc avec Geoffrey Doring, leur préfet-en-chef, ainsi il découvrait une nouvelle forme d'humour auprès du garçon arrogant mais hilarant. Doring était un personnage typiquement macho. Il se prenait beaucoup au sérieux, ne se liait pas d'amitié avec n'importe qui et avait du mal à considérer Ayni Shackelbolt son égale, pourtant il n'était ni irrespectueux, ni condescendant. Juste un tantinet confiant et autoritaire. Il avait aussi une qualité indéniablement Serpentard, l'ambition de devenir quelqu'un. Réussir pour réussir, travailler pour gagner sa vie ne faisait pas partie de ses plans, devenir important si ! Ainsi, cette aspiration ultime avait rendu Nott plus fier de traîner avec Geoffrey qu'avec Mulciber, l'écervelé du service. D'autant plus qu'après que Mulciber ait dû rester en sixième année, ces deux-là ne partageaient plus rien, pas même le dortoir. Il s'était séparé de Pareta Lestranges mais n'en avait pas touché un mot à sa famille bien sûr, qui s'attendait à un mariage sang-pur bientôt. Elfine, lui, avait fini par s'intéresser à d'autres filles en profitant d'un avantage que ses autres amis n'avaient pas, son ossature musclée.

\- Je vais devoir leur parler à propos de cette manie bizarre de se retrouver dans la chambre d'un élève de quatrième année, alors qu'ils sont tous en sixième et cinquième année ! Objecta Geoffrey à l'adresse d'Elfine en voyant l'Elite sang-pur passer.

Nott hésita longtemps, trop longtemps, et réalisa qu'en donnant peut-être la raison derrière ce rassemblement il se désintéressait de ses camarades délibérément et pourrait être considéré comme traître, alors il garda pour lui l'information. Il ne pouvait pas avouer au préfet-en-chef que Wilkes qui était en quatrième année, faisait aussi partie du clan à présent, pas aujourd'hui en tout cas.

\- Bon, je vais monter à la réunion des préfets, et n'oublie pas de ramener le livre demain à la bibliothèque, madame Pince va finir par nous bannir de là-bas.

\- T'as qu'à lui sortir une de tes blagues de tonton, elle oubliera.

Geoffrey sourit et s'en alla, lorsque Nott entra au cachot, il remarqua à nouveau qu'un coin de la salle était monopolisé par Mulciber et ses amis, baguettes à la main, ils faisaient voler un objet ressemblant à la main de la gloire en ricanant.

\- Tu as réussi, le petit génie, je savais que tu allais y arriver. Ricana Mulciber en tirant les cheveux de Rogue, au lieu de les ébouriffer comme il aurait voulu.

\- Maintenant faut qu'on comprenne à quoi ça sert ce truc.

Nott hésita encore une fois : leur dire, les aider ou reprendre le chemin de la bibliothèque et s'éloigner du mieux qu'il pouvait des problèmes. Nott hésitait toujours, alors il rebroussa chemin et sortit, non sans que Rogue ne l'aperçoive.

Il errait dans les couloirs, quand il tomba sur une crinière qu'il connaissait par cœur. La rousse, la sang-de-bourbe, encore à se pavaner comme si elle avait tous les droits. Il serra sa baguette entre les mains puis resta immobile un instant à la toiser et au moment où il allait la dépasser hésitant encore à la provoquer, il l'entendit murmurer à quelqu'un.

\- Ecoute Bart, ça ira, je te promets. Juste sois fort ! Je suis passée par là, et promets-moi que tu ne penseras jamais à ces choses négatives et que tu n'essaieras plus jamais de sort sur toi, parce que la prochaine fois, je serai obligé de te dénoncer au moins à l'infirmerie.

Le jeune garçon de quinze ans, la repoussa et tenta de s'enfuir, mais elle le retint par le bras.

\- Je suis ton amie, je suis de ton côté. Mais je ne peux pas te voir te faire du mal et me taire… Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

\- Ce n'est pas ça ! Grogna Bart.

\- Alors quoi ? Quand je te dis que je suis passé par là, mes parents aussi ont été tués par des mangemorts, tu le sais et tu sais que je te comprends, juste fais moi confiance.

Bart retroussa son nez et se retint de ne pas jeter un sort de silence à son égard. Il ne voulait rien, il voulait la paix de son esprit et malheureusement pour lui, tous les Gallions du monde ne l'aideraient en rien dans cette requête.

\- Comment tu fais pour sourire à nouveau ? Finit-il par demander d'un ton las.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais vraiment pas, mais j'essaie de continuer de vivre, je me dis qu'ils ne voudraient pas que je me fasse du mal, ils m'ont toujours protégé, alors je continue de le faire pour eux, pour mes parents je veux dire...

Bart la regarda avec des yeux larmoyants puis renifla bruyamment.

\- Mais moi je suis seul, ce n'est pas... C'est compliqué.

Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle avait des amis en or et lui non, il aurait voulu lui dire que ces deux parents étaient morts, alors que lui son père était vivant et préférait fuir plutôt que protéger son fils, il aurait voulu lui expliquer la peur dans laquelle il vit au fond des cachots, alors qu'elle était libre de se montrer dans sa salle commune en donnant des ordres sans être inquiétée, mais il ne le fit pas.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de venir à ma table ou de m'appeler pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ? Retenta Lily.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi facile !

Nott qui s'était caché dans le bout du couloir perpendiculaire à celui où se penchait Lily sur l'adolescent meurtri, avait entendu toute la conversation. Il reconnaissait ce garçon, Rowley, le seul sang-de-bourbe dans leur maison et il ignorait que ce dernier avait perdu sa famille aussi. Nott continua de marcher dans les couloirs de l'école et il n'aima pas du tout le nouveau sentiment qui naquit en lui, quelque chose qu'il ne sut même pas expliquer, quelque chose que les aspirants mangemorts n'avaient pas.

Lily était revenue à la salle de préfet en retard, elle était peinée de voir Bart dans cet état et hésitait à en parler à quelqu'un, que pouvait-elle faire ?

\- Allez, Lily, nous n'attendions que toi. Déclara Ayni.

\- Rowley, ne vient pas ? demanda Doring en remarquant qu'il manquait à l'appel.

\- Non, j'ai reçu un mot, il est à l'infirmerie.

Lily fronça les sourcils, d'où Ayni aurait reçu un mot si Bart n'en avait parlé à personne, que Lily l'avait surprise et qu'il n'était pas à l'infirmerie ? Lily ne dit rien et se contenta de s'asseoir près de Bilius et Ayni.

\- Où est Meadowes aussi ? Ne me dites pas l'infirmerie !

\- Elle a une retenue avec madame Botrange. Mentit Bilius.

Lily le dévisagea, puis se pencha vers lui.

\- Un rêve ?

Il hocha la tête. La jeune rousse se demanda si Dumbledore et sa mère étaient au courant que Dorcas continuait à chercher dans ses rêves en se faisant aider par Botrange.

\- Je suis tellement fier de mes préfets Gryffondors ! D'abord Rémus en retenue maintenant Dorcas, faut arrêter de les laisser traîner ensemble, s'ils vont s'influencer. Déclara Ayni pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Lily remarqua que la mâchoire de Bilius se crispa et il soupira bruyamment.

\- Bon, je vous donne vos rondes pour la semaine. Déclara Geoffrey sans plus attendre.

Les élèves attendirent de recevoir les parchemins des rondes comme à l'accoutumée, mais il ne fit rien et se contenta de les regarder.

\- J'ai eu du mal à vous faire un planning qui correspond à tout le monde, alors, j'ai décidé d'écouter Ayni pour une fois et vous proposer d'abord avant de les mettre par écrit et que vous arrêtiez de me rendre fou avec vos changements. Nous allons mettre ça ensemble et si un seul de vous le change par la suite, je lui trouverai une punition qui l'en dissuadera. Quelqu'un y voit un inconvénient ?

Personne n'émit un son.

\- Alors ce soir, je m'en charge avec Ayni, mais le lundi prochain ce sera Evans et Hattaway, Lupin et Macmillan avant votre cours d'astronomie Rogue et Gibbons, et Swanson et Van der Sar, aux horaires normaux… Pour les préfets de cinquième année, vous ferez votre ronde pendant les cours d'astronomie, dîner et ensuite entrez à 22h à vos salles… ça va comme suit, Thomas et Davies, Meadowes et Shafiq.

Lily regarda la jeune Serpentard et réalisa qu'elle était la quatrième Shafiq de Poudlard. Aida Shafiq, elle était toujours souriante mais anormalement compétitive et surtout elle était dotée d'une beauté orientale qui faisait tourner plusieurs tête, dans cette même assemblée.

\- … Dumas et Faucett,

Encore deux jolies filles, Sabrina Dumas, la belle blonde qui ensorcelait par le simple fait de respirer, et Faucett, la jolie brune pulpeuse des Poufsouffle qui était sortie avec Rémus une fois.

\- …et enfin Smith et Rowley.

Enid Smith, était l'ennemi juré de Casey Clagg, celui qui rêvait de battre la jeune Gryffondor, elle était restée la seule attrapeuse qui avait toujours réussi à lui voler le vif d'or sous le nez. La réunion se déroula longtemps, coordonnant les rondes, les jours, les alternations, les remplacements, les programmes, les ailes à couvrir et les cours de soutien à placer auprès des enfants à difficultés. A la fin de la réunion, tout le monde baillait, mais Lily tenait à retenir encore quelques uns afin de leur donner sa proposition de date et de lieu pour le club de Duel. Elle retint avec elle, Van Der Sar, Macmillan et Swanson et ne put s'empêcher d'inspirer profondément en voyant le regard que lui lança Severus en partant.

\- Je n'ai pas encore vos activités extrascolaires donc je n'ai pas voulu vous faire de proposition. Je vous donne plutôt les disponibilités pour les membres de Gryffondor : le Lundi entre 15h à 17h et le vendredi de 17h à 21h.

\- Pour nous on a cours lundi. Déclara Stew Macmillan, mais vendredi pareil de 17h à 21h, on est libre.

\- On a cours vendredi jusqu'à 18h… Déclara Swanson.

\- Pourquoi on ne ferait pas juste samedi matin ? Demanda Van Der Sar.

\- Parce que le professeur Flitwick a déjà les deuxièmes années et les troisièmes années le matin.

\- Samedi après-midi ?

\- Ah non ! Déclara Roger.

\- Ah parce que monsieur a une petite amie, on doit tous annuler nos plans de samedi après-midi. Se moqua Janet Swanson.

Roger tenta de se défendre mais Stew enchaîna.

\- Tu crois que personne ne voit que tu tournes autours de Dumas ? Se moqua le Serdaigle.

Stew et Lily pouffèrent de rire, puis le jeune homme rajouta.

\- Qui ne lui tourne pas autours franchement !

\- Vous êtes pittoyable, dis-leur Evans.

\- C'est vrai qu'elle est jolie. Avoua Lily en haussant les épaules.

\- Et vélane ! Elle leur empoisonne l'esprit c'est tout. Déclara Janet Swanson en roulant des yeux.

\- Tu es jalouse, on dirait. Taquina Roger Van Der Sar.

\- Bon ! On va proposer vendredi après-midi à Flitwick, entre 18h à 19h, mais bonne chance, Evans. Débita Janet.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu vas devoir faire rater un repas à Fawley, Black et Potter.

\- Ils ne vont pas le rater, juste le décaler d'une heure avant notre cours d'astronomie.

\- C'est ce que je disais, bonne chance ! Moi les miens sont plus faciles à gérer, ils n'aiment pas manger spécialement, et n'ont pas de vie sociale.

Les garçons éclatèrent de rire pendant que Lily hochait la tête en souriant.

\- Bon, bonsoir tout le monde.

Stew sortit en premier ne désirant pas rester avec Lily, pendant que Roger, Lily et Janet rangèrent leurs parchemins dans leurs cartables. Roger sortit à son tour, laissant la Gryffondor et la Serpentard seules pour la première fois depuis le début d'année. Même en ronde, elles ne tombaient jamais ensemble et Lily se demandait souvent si Janet y était pour quelque chose.

\- Tu es plus sympa qu'on le dit. Déclara Janet en voyant Lily nettoyer la salle sans que personne ne lui ait demandé.

\- On le dit ? Où tu veux entendre des trucs gentils sur moi, aux cachots ? Ricana Lily.

\- Pas faux. Mais on n'est pas tous pareil tu sais. Par contre, tu as bien fait de t'éloigner de Rogue.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Je croyais que vous étiez ami ?

\- Nous faisons nos rondes ensemble, et il voulait sortir avec moi une fois, mais je n'ai pas voulu, parce qu'il n'est pas net, tu sais... Il l'a mal pris et puis voilà depuis on fait nos rondes en silence.

\- Mais pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

\- Parce que je te trouve sympa c'est tout, je voulais te dire que tu as bien fait, ce n'est pas quelqu'un de bien. Allez, je te laisse, je dois encore aller manger moi.

\- Bonsoir Janet.

\- Bonsoir Lily.

Les deux filles réalisèrent que pour la première fois, elles s'appelaient par leurs prénoms et chacune d'elle en fut ravie. Lily partit à la recherche d'Ayni, qu'elle n'eut aucun mal à trouver.

\- Je peux te parler deux secondes ?

Geoffrey qui faisait sa ronde avec elle, haussa les épaules et dépassa les deux jeunes filles.

\- On se retrouve en haut de la tour. Déclara ce dernier.

\- Tu vas me demander pour Rowley ?

\- Oui. Comment tu sais ?

\- Je vous ai vu, je n'ai pas voulu intervenir. Tu l'as trouvé où ?

\- Dans les toilettes de Mimi.

Ayni soupira.

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois, Lily. Il se jette des sorts, je l'ai trouvé dans une classe vide une fois et j'ai essayé de lui parler, mais il… On dirait qu'il n'a plus espoir.

\- Tu crois qu'on devrait en parler ?

\- Je l'ai déjà dit à Dumbledore.

\- Et ?

\- Il a dit qu'il le surveillerait, mais je crois qu'il ne le fera pas parce qu'il n'a pas que ça à faire.

\- Tu penses qu'on devrait le surveiller alors ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais même pas comment le consoler, tu sais, je ne sais pas ce qu'il ressent.

\- J'essaie de le consoler, le faire parler, compatir, partager ma peine, mais je n'ai pas trop l'impression que ça marche. Et s'il était encore sous torture là-bas ?

\- Tu sais quoi, je vais le dire à Geoffrey, je lui demanderai de le surveiller discrètement.

\- Si ça peut aider. En attendant, j'essaierai de le faire parler. Tu as bien fait de le couvrir tout à l'heure.

\- Mais il faudra qu'il se ressaisisse vite, il a ses BUSE, cette année et tous les profs se plaignent de lui, je l'ai même rajouté à la liste des enfants en difficultés, si tu veux le prendre en cours aussi.

\- Je veux bien, mais je n'ai plus de place, faudra rajouter un jour dans la semaine si je veux m'en sortir, sept jours c'est plus suffisant pour moi !

Ayni éclata de rire.

\- Va te reposer guerrière. Et fais gaffe à toi. Ah oui ! S'il te plait, pense à une idée pour Halloween avec moi, je ne sais pas quoi proposer.

\- Ok, j'y penserai.

Lily entra dans la grande salle soucieuse. Elle s'attabla dans la longue table des Gryffondors et hésita longtemps sur le choix à faire quant à la nourriture qu'elle voulait ingurgiter. Elle regarda l'heure. Il était presque 21h et leur cours d'astronomie commençait dans quelques minutes. Elle piqua des fruits, qu'elle engouffra dans son sac et se leva en soupirant.

\- Tu manges rien ? Demanda James qui venait d'apparaître devant elle.

\- On a cours.

Elle tenta de s'éloigner de la table, quand il tira sur la bandoulière de son sac.

\- Mange, tu es moche quand tu maigris ! Je t'emmènerai par un passage secret et madame ne sera pas en retard.

Lily resta figée sur place, encore une fois déroutée par son comportement. Cela faisait huit semaines qu'ils étaient entrés à Poudlard, et ils ne s'étaient pas encore une seule fois criés dessus, et avec leur rendez-vous estudiantin de la veille, ils venaient d'avoir deux séances de travail à la bibliothèque sans que cela ne se solde par un massacre. Pour couronner le tout, Lily le trouvait plus agréable à supporter, mais continuer d'ignorer royalement les sentiments qu'elle refoulait avec force.

\- Hum. Je suis moche quand je maigris, c'est vrai que tu sais trouver les mots justes.

\- Oh ça va ! Quand je disais que tu étais mignonne, ça te plaisait pas non plus.

\- Tu n'as jamais dit ça ! Enfin si, tu as « Expliqué » ton envie hebdomadaire de m'énerver, par le fait que j'étais mignonne énervée.

\- Ouais. Rectification : c'est une envie quotidienne pas hebdomadaire.

James remarqua qu'elle l'avait écouté et qu'elle s'était rassise, elle remplissait ses joues de purée quand elle-même se rendit compte qu'elle était en train de manger. Elle le menaça de sa fourchette, en grognant la bouche pleine.

\- J'ai vraiment faim ! Va pas croire que je t'écoute !

\- Charmant ! Tu as de la purée au coin de la lèvre.

Lily s'essuya la bouche et remplit son assiette de cuisse de poulet.

\- Passe-moi le riz.

\- T'as pas mangé depuis quand ? Demanda James en ricanant. Tu vas finir tout ce qui a sur la table.

\- Mêle-toi de tes oignons et passe-moi le sel maintenant, dit-elle en prenant agressivement le bol de riz.

Il ricana à nouveau et continua de la regarder se goinfrer en vitesse.

\- L'eau ! Cracha-t-elle en s'étouffant presque.

Il remplit son verre d'eau et lui donna.

\- Pourquoi tu ne manges pas ?

\- J'ai fini.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je découvre ton côté ogresse.

\- Espèce de…

\- N'insulte pas quelqu'un qui va entrer en cours en retard que pour t'aider à finir ton dîner.

\- Tu as dit que nous ne serons pas en retard ? Hurla-t-elle la bouche toujours pleine.

\- Et tu me crois maintenant ?

Lily se leva en vitesse et jeta un regard nerveux au garçon à lunette, elle tira son sac vers elle et courut le long de la grande salle à toutes jambes, James réussit à la rattraper en un rien de temps et lui tira le coude.

\- Viens, c'est par là !

\- Non, tu vas sûrement me faire un sale coup !

\- Pourquoi ? Tu ne m'as donné aucune retenue cette semaine. Je n'ai aucune raison de te faire quelque chose. D'ailleurs si je me rappelle bien, je ne te fais plus rien depuis un bon moment, je ne me suis même pas vengé de toi de m'avoir traité d'arrogant voyou et je ne sais quoi d'autres.

Lily cessa de se débattre contre la main posée sur son coude.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle sans vraiment comprendre la raison qui la poussa à poser cette question.

\- Pourquoi quoi ?

\- Pourquoi tu ne fais rien alors ?

\- Je ne trouve plus ça fun. Déclara James en omettant la vraie raison. Tourne à droite.

Lily le regarda la devancer et resta figée sur place.

\- Tu viens ou tu vas passer la nuit ici ?

Elle le suivit en courant et ils continuèrent à cavaler côte à côte, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent dans un couloir obscur, elle prit sa baguette et tenta d'allumer la lumière, mais James arriva à détecter son geste malgré la pénombre.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de lumière, juste suis-moi.

Il la testait. Tout ce qu'il faisait depuis leur premier travail ensemble à la bibliothèque, depuis qu'il lui avait implicitement demandé d'avoir confiance, était de tester sa capacité à le croire, à lui faire confiance et à faire confiance à son propre instinct. James avait passé l'année précédente à essayer de comprendre pourquoi elle le haissait plus qu'il ne le faudrait, malgré le fait qu'ils se soient secourus à plusieurs reprises, malgré le fait qu'elle ait demandé son aide une fois ou deux et malgré le fait qu'elle et lui avaient réussi ensemble ce que la moitié de l'école n'ont pas pu : réunir Octo et sauver les nés-moldus. James avait cependant besoin de savoir si maintenant elle lui faisait confiance et si elle avait un tantinet conscience de ce qu'ils pourraient avoir ensemble.

Lily respira longuement puis tenta le tout pour le tout. Le suivre. Ils entrèrent par une large porte, puis un autre couloir et enfin, ils atterrirent dans une autre aile et James demanda à Lily de se placer sur une dalle en marbre aussi grande qu'une table de classe. Il regarda dans tous les sens, puis tendit sa main à Lily, qu'elle regarda incrédule.

\- Elle ne va pas te mordre.

\- Pourquoi tu as besoin de ma main ? Demanda-t-elle à moitié hésitante à moitié nerveuse.

\- On est en bas de la tour et on va monter sans emprunter les escaliers, et je n'ai pas envie que tu tombes, sinon ce sera encore un truc à cause de moi et tu te remettras à être hystérique avec moi.

\- Ah ben au moins tu avoues que si je suis hystérique c'est à cause de toi !

\- Bon, tu me donnes ta main où on reste ici ? C'est toi qui ne voulais pas arriver en retard.

Lily s'approcha de lui et plaça sa petite main fine et chaude dans la sienne. Ils sursautèrent en même temps. Sa main était glacée, elle enroula ses doigts autours des siens et serra son empoigne, Lily sentit sa respiration se saccader ne remarquant pas que la forte ossature près d'elle se sentait tout aussi fébrile qu'elle.

\- Wingardium Leviosa. Débita James en désignant la dalle sous leurs pieds.

\- Ah !

Lily poussa un petit cri, en se sentant soulevée du sol, puis réalisa que l'idiot près d'elle avait l'intention de les faire léviter jusqu'au dernier étage.

\- Tu as déjà fait ça avant ? Hurla-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

\- Chaque semaine.

\- Tu peux faire léviter la dalle jusqu'en haut ?

\- Je peux la faire léviter jusqu'à Mars. Répliqua James fièrement.

Elle rabaissa ses épaules, ouvrit ses yeux et le fixa méfiante, alors il resserra l'étreinte autours de sa main. Ils arrivèrent plus rapidement qu'ils ne le voulaient et il sauta sur la dernière marche avant de la faire sauter près de lui.

\- Bienvenu à bord, Miss Evans.

Lily descendit de la dalle et fixa James à nouveau sans lâcher sa main. James se mit à toiser son visage laiteux à nouveau et sans qu'il n'y réfléchisse ses yeux se posèrent sur ses lèvres. Il fit un pas en avant, alors elle lâcha sa main à contre cœur et regarda en face d'elle, puis sa montre, seulement quelques pas pour entrer au sommet de la tour et encore une minute avant l'arrivée de 21h. Elle hocha la tête en regardant James, avouant à moitié que sa méthode était meilleure que courir pendant de longues minutes le ventre vide. Il se ressaisit et lui offrit son sourire en coin, avec cette fossette gauche qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de vouloir toucher, puis avança devant elle. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent côte à côte en marchant normalement, plusieurs têtes cessèrent de regarder le professeur Falecq et dévisagèrent le capitaine d'équipe et la préfète.

\- Alors c'est là que tu étais petit coquin ? Tu l'as kidnappé ou quoi ? Demanda Sirius lorsque son ami s'installa près de lui.

\- Nope. Elle est venue de son plein gré.

\- Tu l'as drogué !

\- D'où tu veux que je ramène la drogue ?

Sirius siffla en direction d'Alice et déclara.

\- Vérifie que c'est elle avant de t'asseoir à côté.

\- Black ! Vociféra le professeur d'astronomie au même moment où James donnait un coup de baguette sur la tête de son ami. Potter ! Du calme !

Maisy Warrington se tourna vers Evelyne Dean et ouvrit son ouvrage en claquant des dents.

\- Crois pas son air gentil avec toi. Elle manipule tout le monde et a toujours ce qu'elle veut.

Evelyne ne dit pas un mot, évitant de s'attirer la foudre de Maisy avec qui elle traînait par manque de choix.

Stew Macmillan quant à lui, il continuait de jeter des regards noirs à Lily pendant que celle-ci s'installait près d'Alice. Elle finit par sentir le poids de son regard sur elle et tourna la tête à gauche, il hocha la tête de gauche et droite et marmonna quelque chose entre ses dents. Quant à Holly Hattaway, qui était jalouse de Lily pour pas mal d'autres raisons, elle déposa la main sur le bras de son camarade de classe et murmura.

\- Ils ne se mettront pas ensemble. T'inquiète.

\- Je m'en fou. Cingla Stew.

\- Clairement. Marmona-t-elle.

Alice de son côté se contentait de sourire d'un air goguenard, en jetant des coups d'œil à Sirius et James par moment.

\- Où est Peter ? Demanda James

\- Il a dormi.

Le cours se déroula dans un calme et ennui mortel. Le silence devenait de plus en pesant jusqu'à ce que les élèves réalisent que leur vieux professeur s'était endormi. L'hilarité fut générale, puis Stew demanda à la classe de faire moins de bruit et le laisser se reposer. Ils rangèrent leurs affaires avec un peu plus de calme et plusieurs d'entre eux se mirent à courir avant la fin du cours en ricanant. Ceux assis près de la porte étaient déjà dans l'escalier se faisant bousculer par ceux encore à l'intérieur, quand, soudain Alice se dégagea du lot et se dirigea vers son professeur.

\- Professeur. Professeur.

La jeune brune sentit son pouls s'accélérer, son appréhension était peut-être bonne. Elle s'agenouilla près de lui et tenta de tâter son pouls, puis mit un doigt devant son nez. Il ne respirait pas. Alice se tourna ahurie, vers le reste de la classe qui se mobilisa.

\- Il… Je ne crois pas qu'il dorme… Finit-elle par lâcher.

Holly poussa un cri d'horreur en comprenant, pendant que Stew et Lily s'approchèrent à leur tour. Ils appelèrent son nom, touchèrent son cœur, tâtèrent à nouveau son pouls et le secouèrent mais rien ne se passa. James s'approcha à son tour, suivi par Sirius, Holly, Evelyne, Marcus et Garrett.

\- Il est mort ? demanda Holly en panique.

\- Il faut appeler un professeur, il faut aller voir le directeur. Répondit Stew en panique à son tour.

Lily se pencha à nouveau vers son professeur et tenta de le secouer, mais son corps lourd et ses mains tombantes certifièrent l'exactitude de leur inquiétude.

\- Il est peut-être juste pétrifié, ou juste un sort. Proposa Evelyne.

Sirius et Lily savaient, ils avaient déjà vu des corps inertes près d'eux. Il était mort.

\- Potter, va appeler le directeur… Mais vite !

James comprit qu'elle attendait de lui qu'il emprunte le chemin le plus rapide, alors il sortit en courant.

\- Il y a un moyen de savoir. Déclara Sirius. Aidez-moi à l'allonger par terre, nous allons utiliser la méthode moldue de secourisme.

\- Ouais ! Hurla Lily.

Stew, Marcus et Sirius hissèrent leur professeur qu'ils allongèrent à ras le sol, puis Sirius et Lily s'attelèrent à lui faire des massages cardiaques pendant de longues minutes sans jamais s'arrêter. Alice était perdue et s'était affalée sur le sol près d'Evelyne qui tremblait. Holly pleurait à chaudes larmes sans émettre un son, laissant seulement quelques reniflements irréguliers meubler le silence, Stew faisait les cent pas près de la porte, alors que Marcus se tenait le visage en se pinçant les lèvres avec un regard vide.

\- Il n'est plus nécessaire, Sirius. Déclara une voix rassurante.

Le directeur de l'école se pencha sur son vieil ami et renifla bruyamment à son tour. Il toucha les yeux d'Artémis Falecq et s'agenouilla près de lui en posant la main sur la sienne. Il resta ainsi silencieux pendant une bonne minute avant d'allumer une bougie au bout de sa baguette.

\- Paix à ton âme, cher ami.

Il se leva au moment où Mcgonagal, Botrange, Brûlopot et Slughorn entraient en courant. La nouvelle fit le tour du château et ce qui devait être un lundi ennuyeux d'un mois d'Octobre pluvieux, était devenu un prélude aux obsèques du lendemain. Les préfets furent mobilisés à nouveau afin de calmer les esprits et rassurer les plus jeunes. La nuit fut longue, et lorsque les premiers rayons de soleil du mardi firent leur apparition, Lily n'avait toujours pas fermé l'œil. Elle enroula son peignoir autours d'elle et décida d'aller faire un tour dans la salle commune. Evelyne Dean était assise près de la cheminée.

\- Bonjour.

Elle sursauta, puis un faible sourire se dessina sur son visage pâle. Lily, attrapa un verre à la volée et le remplit d'eau, puis le tendit à sa camarade de chambre.

\- Ça ira. C'était une mort naturelle.

\- Je sais.

Lily s'assit dans un coin et tira une couverture sur elle, puis prit le premier magazine qu'elle trouva dans un coin. Après un long moment de silence.

\- La seule erreur que j'ai faite est de tomber amoureuse du mec d'une autre. Qui parmi tout ce beau monde qui me jette une pierre peut prétendre contrôler ce sentiment, qui ?

Lily releva la tête et fixa le regard haineux qu'arborait Evelyne. Elle fronça les sourcils et ne dit pas un mot, bien consciente que personne ne choisit qui aimer.

\- Je ne sais même pas s'il est mort ou vivant, tu imagines ! Tout le monde s'en fout, alors que lui aussi était une victime ! Hurla la jeune blonde cette fois-ci.

\- Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu ne sais pas si… ? Vous ne communiquez plus ?

\- Il n'a pas eu ses Aspics, il n'a pas eu le temps de les passer, il aurait dû revenir, redoubler, mais ses parents l'ont emmenés et lui ont interdit de revenir ici.

\- Contre son gré ?

\- Il ne parlait pas Lily, il avait… Greg a perdu l'usage de la parole… Il… Je ne sais même pas s'il m'a entendu la dernière fois que je lui ai parlé, il ne… Il ne bougeait pas et ces cils ne battaient pas… à aucun moment… Ils font de lui ce qu'ils veulent sous prétexte de le protéger. Ils le cachent sûrement dans un hôpital moldu ! Je veux juste savoir s'il va bien.

La jeune blonde explosa et un flot de larme s'en suivit, Lily se sentit obligée d'aller tapoter le dos de la jeune fille.

\- Je suis désolée Lily, tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est d'aimer le copain d'une autre, mais je ne pouvais pas arrêter, j'ai essayé ! Je savais que c'était mal, je savais que… Je ne pouvais pas, tu comprends, je l'aime !

Lily tapotait l'épaule d'Evelyne continuellement en murmurant de temps à autre des « ça ira » « chut » ou « ça va aller ». Au bout de quelques minutes, les deux filles entendirent un son provenir de la cheminée et se figèrent.

\- C'est rien. Ça doit être les dernières flammes qui se sont éteintes. Rassura Lily.

\- J'ai eu l'impression de voir quelque chose bouger…

Elles fixèrent les flammes à nouveau, mais rien ne se passa.

Au même moment, Emily Macmillan sortait en se faufilant de la salle des guérisseurs. Elle ne remercierait jamais assez Selwyne de lui avoir appris ce sort pour changer l'apparence de son visage, elle entra à nouveau dans sa chambre à l'aile des fous, puis sortit un parchemin de derrière le trou à rat qu'elle avait creusé dans le mur.

« La pétasse sait peut-être comment trouver le sang-de-bourbe, suis-là.»

Emily regarda son reflet dans le miroir et sourit, elle allait sûrement attendre la venue de son bras droit pendant un long moment, mais elle trouverait un moyen de faire parvenir cette lettre avant. Elle ne manquait jamais de ressource ou de moyen de tomber sur une baguette.


	16. Chapter 15 : Changements et mutations

**Changements et mutations**

La semaine d'Halloween, le château était toujours en deuil ; les décorations étaient noires, les banderoles représentant les écussons des quatre maisons étaient sombres, les lumières tamisées, les cours de musique et de chant annulés et le poste de professeur d'Astronomie toujours vaquant. Mcgonagal trouvait logique d'annuler le bal d'Halloween, en des circonstances morbides et en discutait avec Dumbledore dans son bureau.

\- Oui, je t'entends Minerva, mais fêtons-le alors, nous fêtons bien nos morts, fêtons sa joie passée en faisant oublier à ces enfants ce qui les attend.

\- Ça ne me parait pas propice, mais je présume que votre décision est prise.

\- Je voudrai qu'ils soient encore un peu insouciants avant que la nouvelle ne soit publiée.

\- Quelle nouvelle ?

* * *

 _ **Flash-back**_

Albus sortit du quartier général de l'ordre du phénix, dans une nuit noire et pluvieuse, il n'avait pas été ainsi furieux depuis belle lurette. Il utilisa son déluminateur et plongea le quartier dans la pénombre, puis transplana chez Althea Potter. Il utilisa sa baguette pour transpercer les protections autours de sa maison, puis toqua à la porte. Peu lui importait l'heure, il voulait des réponses. Homer Bones, le père de famille, ouvrit la porte et fut dérouté de voir Albus en personne devant sa maison, il l'invita à entrer et monta appeler sa femme. Cette dernière dévala les escaliers en courant convaincue qu'il apportait la nouvelle d'une mort, et quelques secondes après, sa fille cadette courait derrière elle. Amélia Bones, était la seule enfant des Bones à vivre encore chez ses parents.

\- Albus, que se passe-t-il ?

\- A vous de me le dire chère Althea. Comment en une seule journée, Edouard et Stefan Macmillan ont été innocenté et leur père s'est vu proposer un nouveau poste au ministère.

\- Pardon ? Cria Althea. Ils ont déclaré le verdict ? Pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant ?

Althea s'assit nonchalamment sur une chaise pendant que son mari leur servait du thé, Amélia, à peine âgée de vingt cinq ans et stagiaire dans le département de la justice avait souvent entendu plus qu'elle ne devrait et bien qu'on lui ait proposé le poste qu'elle occupait de manière permanente et officielle en contre partie d'un futur service, elle refusa.

Amélia était connu pour sa droiture, elle était brillante et suscitait souvent l'intérêt au travail, mais elle refusait toute forme de soudoierie peu importe le poste que l'on proposait, c'est ainsi que deux ans au sein du ministère, elle n'était encore qu'une stagiaire.

\- Il y'a un jeune homme que j'ai connu à Poudlard. Commença Amélia. Il est mon aîné de quatre ou cinq ans, qui vient d'être admis au service des usages abusifs de la magie, et je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il ait fini ses études, d'ailleurs lorsqu'il m'a aperçu, il m'a proposé un vrai poste si je décidais de faire partie de son équipe, pourquoi il ferait ça, s'il n'avait pas d'arrière pensée ? Il ne sait même pas comment je travaille.

\- Comment se prénomme-t-il ? Demanda Albus.

\- Ozias Travers. Je ne voulais en parler avant d'être sûre, mais s'il a été recruté et qu'il forme une équipe au deuxième étage, il devrait choisir les meilleurs…

\- Et pourtant, il choisit de donner une chance à Eugene Macmillan.

\- Il y a aussi, une autre personne au service des oubliators, Mayhem Carrow, une femme d'un certain âge dont je n'ai jamais entendu parler. Et enfin, une autre recrue impromptue, au sein du département des mystères et cette dernière prétend ne pas travailler au ministère, mais j'ai vu le badge avant qu'elle le cache ; Narcissa Black.

Albus remua légèrement ses doigts, puis en craqua les jointures. Il resta silencieux un moment, pendant que les trois membres de la famille Bones le dévisageaient.

\- Althea, je vais devoir convoquer le magenmagot à la première heure.

\- Concernant quoi ? Ces recrutements cachés ou le verdict d'un procès à huit clos ou quoi ?

\- Sûrement tout cela.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Albus réussit à ouvrir l'œil aux membres anciens et éveillés, à ceux qui prônaient la justice et ceux qui voyaient une défaillance dans le niveau système, alors à la fin de cette journée, il avait eu gain de cause dans un combat, mais en avait perdu un autre. La ministre de la magie était sous pression, elle devait prendre des décisions drastiques à défaut de céder sa place. En étant dans l'incapacité de gérer son ministère que Dumbledore assura être infiltré dans tous les départements, elle risquait d'être destituée de son poste et tous les employés du ministère subiront une commission dérogatoire et un examen avant de se voir rendre leurs badges, quant au procès des Macmillan, il était clos et sans nouveaux témoins ou d'autres évènements non présentés à la cour, il n'était plus possible de faire appel.

Edouard Macmillan et Stefan Macmillan étaient libres, libres de sévir autant qu'ils voulaient, libres de servir les lubies meurtrières de leur père, libre de rejoindre Voldemort et libre de rendre visite à leur sœur que Dumbledore ne croyait plus.

Fin du flash-back.

* * *

\- Est-ce que James Potter et ses amis sont au courant ? Demanda Minerva en tournant en rond dans le bureau du directeur.

\- Il n'y a eu aucun article et donc je ne pense pas.

\- Sirius ?

\- Je n'ai pas vu le garçon depuis deux semaines.

\- Nous devons renforcer nos rangs, professeur. Ils gagnent du terrain.

\- Ça viendra Minerva, si nous suivons le plan que nous avons établi à la fin de l'année, nous aurons des éléments probants auprès de nous, des atouts inestimables.

La directrice de Gryffondor regarda par la fenêtre et ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier les aubes à Poudlard, des levers de soleil si rassérénés… Elle descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner dans la grande salle afin de se convaincre que ces enfants avaient besoin de fête. En descendant les escaliers, elle remarqua un groupe de jeune garçon penché sur le sol.

\- Vous !

Ils gambadèrent à toute allure et avant que Minerva ne réagisse, elle remarqua du sang.

\- Arrêtez-vous ! Hurla-t-elle à l'adresse des deux garçons. Vous bougez d'un centimètre je vous envoie un sort qui vous casse les os !

Les deux jeunes se mobilisèrent et se retournèrent lentement vers Minerva, qui descendait en courant. La baguette hissée vers eux, elle se pencha sur le corps allongé au sol.

\- Mademoiselle Macdonald. Vous m'entendez !

Mary bougea légèrement et Minerva remarqua que le sang coulait de sa main. Une égratignure, seulement une égratignure. Minerva soupira et fit volte-face.

\- Montez au bureau du directeur, bandes de brutes !

Minerva porta Mary dans ses bras, mais cette dernière demanda à descendre.

\- Ils m'ont juste menacé et je suis tombée.

\- Comment vous vous êtes fait ça ?

\- Avec ça. Déclara Mary en montrant la paume de sa main.

Minerva fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est une herbe à épine dont le cœur serre à bloquer l'air.

\- Je sais ce que c'est demoiselle, pourquoi vous vous promenez avec ça ? Et que voulez-vous en faire ?

\- C'est pour un ami.

La directrice de Gryffondor toisa la jeune fille et haussa un sourcil.

\- Vous semblez vous porter mieux, faites-moi le plaisir de rentrer dans votre salle commune et si vous croisez un Serpentard, évitez de faire ami-ami avec eux.

Minerva rebroussa chemin et se dirigea vers le bureau de Slughorn.

\- Rogue, vous devez le gérer ! Si je le vois encore une fois donner des corvées aux élèves des autres maisons afin de concocter je ne sais quelle potion de son invention, je le ferai renvoyer Horace.

\- Il essaie seulement de nouvelles choses.

\- Relatives à la magie noire, Horace ! Je ne voulais pas le punir à votre place, mais j'attends à le voir au moins une fois par semaine nettoyer toutes les serres, sinon je l'y enverrai moi-même. Si je l'avais pris la main dans le sac, il serait chez lui, à présent.

Elle sortit du bureau de son collègue sans un regard vers lui et marcha d'un pas de buffle en direction de la grande salle. Elle s'installa dans la grande table des professeurs auprès du professeur Chourave qui ne paraissait pas très réveillée. Elle fixa la grande salle se remplir graduellement et finit par obtempérer intérieurement avec la proposition de Dumbledore, ils avaient encore le droit à un peu d'insouciance avant de mourir de chagrin ou dans d'horribles souffrances. Elle chassa ses pensées négatives de son cerveau et décida de faire de cette journée, un jour d'été ensoleillée dans sa campagne, elle puiserait tout au fond d'elle-même pour chasser l'inquiétude constante et la paranoïa redondante. Seulement, le destin ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

\- Minerva, tiens. Dit Pomona qui venait de recevoir la gazette.

« Destitution de la ministre de la magie Eugénia Perkins pour manquement à ses devoirs manifestement incompatible avec l'exercice de son mandat »

« Nouveau ministre de la magie : Harold Minchum. Portrait d'un homme que rien n'arrête. »

« Disparitions au sein du ministère moldu : Trois femmes ministres dont le corps n'a jamais été retrouvé auraient eu la marque des ténèbres en auréole sur leurs maisons »

« Procès Macmillan : Edouard et Stefan innocenté par la cour »

« Limogeages et mis en examen au sein du ministère : une réforme prend place »

\- Par la jupe de Morgan ! S'écria Minerva en lisant les titres.

Elle leva les yeux et aperçut Marlène Mckinnon quitter la table du petit-déjeuner avec colère, Lily à ses trousses. Evelyne Dean se leva aussi et disparut derrière la grande porte.

\- Attends !

Evelyne réussit à joindre Marlène et lui tira le bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux !? Hurla Marlène.

\- Te parler !

Lily fit un pas en arrière. En général, personne ne parlait à une Marlène en colère.

\- Ben, vas-y.

\- C'est un McKinnon.

\- Quoi ?

\- Qui a influencé le jury.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Ma mère y était, ma mère était dans le jury. Elle a tout fait pour y être, tout en passant inaperçu, c'était à huit clos, et elle m'a dit que c'est une McKinnon qui a fait pencher la balance ! Ils sont libres ! Ils sont libres de venir finir leur travail. Tu réalises ?

\- Et en quoi c'est mon problème, tu sais combien, il y'a de McKinnon au juste ? Tu le sais ou non ? Tu crois que ça me plait à moi aussi ? Je te signale qu'ils m'ont cassé une cote et jeté contre trois différents murs.

\- Ils m'ont jeté des Impardonnable… Hurla Evelyne en tremblant. Et ils sont libres !

Quelques têtes étaient apparues de derrière la grande salle, avides de comprendre la provenance et la raison des cris. Les deux blondes se toisaient à présent, Marlène était sur le point de crier à nouveau quand Lily intervint.

\- C'est ce qu'il veut. Murmura Lily en les poussant vers le mur.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Cingla Marlène.

\- Nous séparer pour mieux régner. C'est un truc vieux comme le monde. Vous êtes toutes les deux victimes des frères et au lieu de vous aider, chacune rejette la faute sur l'autre, si vous vous laissez faire, il gagnera plus facilement.

\- Je m'en fou qu'il gagne, je voulais juste qu'on me rende justice.

\- Elle a raison, Lily. Comment tu veux qu'il y'ait justice si tu t'en fous qu'il gagne ? Tant qu'il sévit, il n'y aura pas de justice. On devrait se serrer les coudes.

Evelyne regarda les deux filles, puis se passa la main sur le visage, elle fit un tour sur elle-même, puis hocha la tête de droite à gauche.

\- Je sais que c'est con de ma part de m'en prendre à toi, je te connais très bien Marlène, on a habité sous le même toit pendant six ans… Mais je ne sais même plus à qui en vouloir, quoi faire ! Je me fais insulter à longueur de journée et moi je n'ai personne sur qui passer ma haine.

\- Envoie des lettres anonymes au ministre, je m'en fou, mais les passe pas sur moi.

Evelyne rit nerveusement, pivota puis s'en alla sans demander son reste.

\- C'est Muriel.

Lily prit le bras de Marlène et l'emmena avec elle au terrain de Quidditch.

\- J'ai cours Lily.

\- Soins je sais, mais tu arriveras en retard de cinq minutes ce n'est pas grave.

\- Qu'as-tu fait de mon amie, la religieuse des règles ?

\- Il y'a des cas de force majeur.

Lily et Marlène entrèrent au terrain et prirent un balai chacune, elles firent trois tour complet au ciel en se coursant et redescendirent au moment où l'équipe de Gryffondor entrait au terrain. Elles atterrirent devant le regard curieux de James.

\- Toi tu as dit avoir cours de soins, et toi, Etude d'invention magique avec Fabian, non ?

\- Si. Déclara Lily étonnée qu'il connaisse son emploi du temps.

\- Tu ne vas pas rentrer ? Demanda James choqué.

\- Si ! Hurla-t-elle en lui tournant le dos et en sortant du terrain comme si de rien n'était.

\- Arrête de mater son cul. Lui ordonna Marlène.

\- Je ne matais pas… Oh et puis on s'en fou. Tu t'es levé du pied gauche ?

\- Lis la gazette et tu comprendras.

Lily attendait Marlène debout à la porte des vestiaires et James ne put s'empêcher de la trouver horriblement sexy ainsi. Cheveux au vent, pull lui collant à la peau à cause du même vent, balai nonchalamment posé sur l'épaule et une main appuyée sur sa hanche, pendant qu'elle souriait au soleil. Il hocha la tête de droite à gauche et monta sur son balai, sans s'apercevoir que Lily l'observait.

\- Arrête de le mater.

\- Je ne matais pas… Je…

\- Quoi ? Tu comptais les nuages, à d'autres Rouge, arrête.

\- Huit nuages et demi et le plus petit il a taille d'un ballon de rugby.

\- Ballon de quoi ?

\- Un sport moldu.

\- J'apprécie ton changement de sujet subtil.

\- Tu te sens mieux ?

\- Un peu. Allez, on y va.

Lily finit son cours avec Fabian et encore une fois, elle sortit avec ce sentiment de plénitude et de fierté que seul le cours de ce garçon réussissait à lui procurer, comme si à chaque incantation, à chaque nouvel essai, à chaque nouveau challenge, il allumait en elle la soif de la magie, le pouvoir de la curiosité à bon escient. Elle entra au cours d'histoire par la suite et remarqua que la moitié des élèves étaient absents, comme à l'accoutumée.

Janet lui sourit de loin, sous le regard médusé de Severus et se tourna vers son amie Amanda Goldstein, Lily s'installa près de la fenêtre dans un banc vide et posa son sac près d'elle. D'ici, elle voyait le terrain, elle voyait ce garçon qu'elle détestait il y à peine quelques mois, qui virevoltait dans les airs comme si le ciel lui appartenait. Elle pensa à l'article de la gazette et se rappela de l'état dans lequel il avait fini. Il s'était battu à lui seul contre deux brutes, il avait été torturé par l'un d'eux, s'était jeté aveuglément sur l'autre afin de sauver Marlène et avait même inventé un sort qui d'après Pomfresh était plus douloureux qu'un coup de poignard dans l'œil pour ne pas laisser son meilleur ami se battre seul, il ne voyait rien venir, mais il refusait de céder. Marlène avait parlé pendant des semaines de la bravoure de James, le garçon qui s'était mutilé délibérément pour protéger ses deux amis. Soudain, Lily se mit à penser à l'affection particulière que Marlène ressentait pour lui et ce depuis des années. Elle était certes aussi exaspérée que Lily par ses agissements, mais elle ne tarissait pas d'éloge sur lui, sur son côté humain qu'il dissimulait à merveille, son côté loyal qu'il laissait filtrer petit à petit, sa bravoure, son ingéniosité et surtout son esprit vif. Lily se demanda pourquoi Marlène n'était pas tombé amoureuse de James au lieu de Sirius, après tout, elle avait toujours été proche du premier plus que le deuxième, mais cette dernière savait pertinemment que le cœur avait des raisons que la raison n'assimilait pas.

James entra au vestiaire avec ses seuls coéquipiers disponibles ce matin-là, il prit une longue douche et sortit s'habiller. Il avait passé des minutes interminables à ruminer sous sa douche et rêvasser d'une crinière rousse qui le surprendrait sous cette même douche. Il sortit et ne trouva personne d'autres que Casey qui finissait de mettre ses chaussures.

\- Beau boulot Casey.

\- Je te dois cinquante pour cent de ce que je fais.

\- Seulement en technique, le reste c'est inné.

Elle le regarda longuement et soupira en voyant ce sourire en coin et cette fossette gauche. Il leva sa main en l'air, tapa dans la sienne et tenta de sortir du vestiaire lorsqu'elle lui tira le bras.

\- Pourquoi tu ne sors avec personne ?

\- Qui te dit que je sors avec personne ?

\- Le fait que ça fait deux mois que personne ne t'a surpris entrain d'embrasser une fille.

James sourit et se pencha sur elle.

\- Tu veux quelque chose Casey ?

\- Simple curiosité.

\- Tu veux me caser avec encore une de tes amies ?

\- Pas vraiment non.

\- Alors quoi ?

Elle s'approcha de lui, posa une main sur son torse et se mit sur la pointe des pieds, puis déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Pris au dépourvu, James ne répondit pas à son baiser, puis en sentant la langue de la jeune fille, il l'attira à lui et approfondit le baiser lui-même. Sans dépasser les dix secondes, il se sépara d'elle.

\- Je sais pourquoi, je ne sors pas avec toi, par contre.

\- Je sais aussi. Quidditch et tu ne mélanges pas !

\- Exactement.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Bien sûr, voyons Casey, sinon ce serait quoi ?

\- Euh… Je ne sais pas Lily ?

\- Non. C'est de l'histoire ancienne.

\- Sûr ?

\- Ouais. Mentit le jeune homme effrontément.

Elle le toisa et son regard s'attarda sur la crinière du jeune homme. Elle sourit et sentit la chaleur monter en elle. Il avait une taille qui donnait envie de se jeter dessus, déchirer les textures inutiles de vêtements qui l'abritaient et se coller à chaque parcelle nue de son corps.

\- Casey.

\- Hum…

James sourit, habitué à être regardé ainsi. Cette fille le fixait de manière indécente et il se demanda encore une fois pourquoi, il n'en avait pas encore profité. Soudain, il sut. Lily. Alors contre toute attente, il embrassa la jeune fille à nouveau, cette fois-ci sans la moindre hésitation. Il la poussa vers la porte, entoura sa taille de ses grands bras et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de les mordiller légèrement, Casey gloussa, alors il embrassa son cou en tirant légèrement sur sa queue de cheval. James continua de jouer avec ses mains et sa langue en allumant encore plus la jeune fille. Elle déglutissait, se contorsionnait et il sentait grandir en lui ce pouvoir revigorant de savoir qu'il savait les rendre folle.

\- Attends. Finit-elle par lâcher à contre cœur. Tu…ça va trop…

James se dégagea d'elle et profita de cet instant de répit pour reprendre ses esprits. Il ne voulait pas être avec Casey, il voulait que Lily le veuille ainsi, il voulait que Lily brûle sous ses doigts, qu'elle gémisse sous ses caresses, qu'elle le regarde comme Casey l'avait fait, qu'elle le voit tout court. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et concocta un discours tout fait à l'adresse de la jeune fille.

\- Je suis désolé. Il ne fallait pas, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Excuse-moi Casey…

\- Non… Non… Ce n'est pas toi… Essaya de se justifier la jeune fille.

\- Si, si… Tu m'as dit ces choses et j'ai failli en profiter, alors que je t'apprécie énormément Casey, tu n'es pas ce genre de fille pour moi, tu es quelqu'un que j'apprécie et tu es surtout la meilleure attrapeuse avec qui j'ai joué. Excuse-moi de cet écart.

Casey ne sut pas quoi répondre. Elle voulait cet écart, elle ne le savait même pas avant que cette brute ne devienne le mec le plus courageux de l'école, elle ne savait même pas qu'il pouvait lui plaire encore, qu'elle voulait se battre pour l'avoir, elle pensait sincèrement qu'il était un coup de foudre d'enfant et soudain il était devenu un Dieu vivant frôlant le sol qu'elle frôlait, côtoyant les mêmes personnes, jouant le même sport qu'elle. Pourtant, elle ne défendit pas son envie, elle ne défendit pas ses pulsions, parce que James Potter, le collectionneur de fille, le garçon qui oubliait comme il respirait, qui ne s'intéressait pas à grand-chose avant, venait de déclarer à la jeune fille qu'elle était différente, elle, il la respectait.

\- C'est bon tu es excusé, pas la peine de t'en vouloir, c'est de ma faute aussi. Un moment d'égarement. On en parle plus.

\- Tu es sûre ? Nous deux ça va ?

\- Oui, parfaitement.

Elle pivota et sortit de la bouche de l'enfer et s'éloigna le plus loin possible de cette tentation et à ce moment précis elle traita Lily Evans de tous les noms, commençant par la traiter de Sainte de ne pas céder à lui durant tous ces derniers mois, puis d'aveugle de ne pas voir qui il était, puis d'idiote de ne pas saisir sa chance et puis de veinarde. Elle était chanceuse !

Au cours suivant, Alice était toujours portée disparue, Maisy et Evelyne travaillaient ensemble, Peter et Marcus de leur côté ricanaient en cachette, Rémus lui était en groupe avec Janet et Lily se retrouva seule. Malheureusement pour elle, une autre personne n'avait pas de partenaire ; Severus Rogue.

\- Evans, si tu n'as pas de partenaire, mets-toi près de Rogue. Déclara Madame Chourave

\- Si, si, elle en a un ! Objecta Sirius en entrant.

\- Tu es en retard !

\- Désolée professeur, je bordais mon hippogriffe.

\- Suffit, Black.

\- Je n'ai pas de manuel.

\- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? demanda Lily. Tiens mets le mien au milieu.

\- Non, ça ira, je vais faire autre chose en attendant.

\- Non. Tu vas travailler où je mets tes doigts au fond de ce jar.

\- Il y'a quoi dedans ?

\- On va le découvrir ensemble.

Lily força Sirius à travailler, mais ce dernier prit un malin plaisir à lui entraver les travaux, à créer des problèmes, à faire le contraire de ce qui était demandé et à lancer des phrases de dragues vulgaires à l'adresse de certaines plantes.

\- J'ai une envie folle de planter ma baguette dans tes yeux, tu sais ?

\- Ohé Evans ! Calme tes ardeurs, si tu as des envies folles envers moi, il faut que je demande la permission d'abord.

\- Espèce de crétin pervers décérébré, tu manges quoi au petit-déjeuner pour être comme ça, tout le temps ? Et puis de quelle permission tu parles ?

\- Faut que je demande à mon petit-ami, tu as oublié ?

\- Hum.

\- Sois pas jalouse, je peux te le prêter des fois.

\- Non merci.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi quoi ?

\- Pourquoi diable tu ne voudrais pas de lui ?

\- Parce que c'est toi que je veux. Déclara Lily avec un regard de tueur. Je veux te découper en petit morceau et te donner à manger à mes bébés sombrals !

\- Doux merlin ! Tu m'as coupé l'appétit !

\- Tu as lu la gazette ?

\- Oui.

\- Et ?

\- Et je m'y attendais. Je ne suis pas parti en personne témoigner et je savais que le plan était foireux, mais on ne voulait pas m'entendre donc, voilà le résultat, les mecs ont presque tué cinq personnes, mais ils s'en sortent.

\- Et la ministre...

\- Le ministère est infiltré, il fallait un nouvel œil dedans.

\- Depuis quand tu lis la presse et tu comprends la politique toi ?

\- Depuis que j'ai décidé de devenir ministre de la magie.

Lily éclata de rire et il la suivit.

\- Evans, Black, on vous dérange ?

\- Désolé.

\- L'année dernière tu voulais devenir auror.

\- C'est toujours le cas.

\- Oui, mais cette année, tu me dis ministre.

\- Oui, je te donne mon plan de carrière c'est quoi le problème ? Ça c'est l'évolution et j'enverrai les sang-purs racistes vivre en Indonésie. Tu sais où ça se trouve ?

\- Oui.

\- Moi non, mais je trouve le nom original.

Lily étouffa un autre rire.

\- Et après ministre tu deviens quoi ?

\- Ben c'est évident non ?

\- Roi ?

\- Mais non.

\- Ministre des moldus ?

\- Allez, Rouge, creuse encore.

\- Je n'en sais rien.

\- Eh ben c'est simple, Mister Univers.

Cette fois-ci Lily ne put retenir son fou rire et pour la première fois de sa vie, fut virée d'un cours en compagnie de Sirius, évidemment.

\- Je n'en reviens pas tu m'as fait viré d'un cours ! Cingla Lily en cachant un sourire.

\- Il y'a un début à tout !

\- Non, non et non ! Ah non, Black tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça ! Je te ferai payer ça !

\- Aie au moins l'air crédible, tu es encore au bord du fou rire.

Lily se rappela à nouveau de la réponse de Sirius et continua de rire en se tenant le ventre. Ils marchaient près du Hall d'entrée et Sirius continuait de sortir un nombre incalculable de promotion de carrière d'auror, plongeant Lily dans une hilarité profonde. Elle s'essuyait les yeux en lui tapant l'épaule quand James apparut devant eux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Lily se mit debout droitement et tenta de réprimer son rire devant l'expression dubitative de James.

\- Il est qu'elle heure ? Demanda James qui ne comprenaient pas ce que ces deux-là faisaient dans le Hall au lieu d'être en cous.

\- L'heure de faire virer Evans du cours de botanique. Déclara Sirius.

Lily lui fit une grimace et se remit à marcher, en laissant délibérément James sans réponse. Les deux garçons marchèrent près d'elle en direction de la salle commune.

\- Tu viens de finir ta douche ? Demanda Sirius suspicieux. Vous étiez deux là-dedans ou quoi ?

\- Hein ! Non.

\- Je suis parti à dix heures moi, il n'y avait plus personnes.

\- Si, il y'avait encore Casey.

\- Ah ! se moqua Sirius en allongeant le A et en donnant un coup de coude à son ami. Une petite séance de savonnage ?

\- Patmol !

\- Elle te regarde comme si tu étais un paquet de chocogrenouille de toute façon, ça ne m'étonne pas.

Lily se mit à contorsionner ses lèvres et James finit par le remarquer. Il ne voulait pas se laisser emporter par la clarté de ce geste, il ne voulait pas croire une seule seconde que l'idée de le savoir avec une autre fille la dérangeait, mais il ne put chasser cet espoir naissant en lui.

\- Peut-être mais c'est mon attrapeuse, on mélange pas business et…

\- Sexe ?

\- Entre autres.

Lily pressa le pas, alors Sirius décida de pousser le bouchon un peu plus loin.

\- Si Lily avait su, elle aurait rejoint l'équipe pour que tu lui lâches la grappe. Hein Lily ?

\- Tu devrais la fermer un peu Sirius, tu m'as déjà fait viré d'un cours, ne me fait pas prendre de retenue aussi.

\- Pourquoi tu prendrais une retenue ?

\- Parce que je t'aurai lancé un maléfice de Pot de colle, si tu n'arrêtais pas.

\- Ah! Ben dis le, si tu veux entre à la salle commune en compagnie du capitaine tout seul ! Mais vas-y dites le si je dérange ! Lança-t-il en faisant semblant de bouder.

Lily se tourna vers lui ; elle le vit prendre ses jambes à son cou et détaler comme si la mort lui courait après. Elle haussa les épaules et continua de marcher, prétextant ne pas se soucier de la présence dudit capitaine. Soudain, elle n'entendit plus de pas, elle se demanda s'il était parti rejoindre son ami, alors elle s'arrêta et se tourna. Il n'était plus là. Elle inspira et expira longuement puis longea le couloir en marchant lentement. Elle secoua la tête, se désolant de son état.

\- Idiote.

James qui avait vêtu sa cape, continuer de marcher derrière elle sans faire de bruit, technique qu'il avait acquis en maraudage dans les couloirs du château le soir pendant six ans. Il ne savait pas pour quelle raison, il voulait se cacher, mais il le fit et la suivit. Elle rebroussa chemin et vit une classe vide où elle entra, James se faufila derrière elle en réalisant que c'était peut-être une mauvaise idée, mais sa curiosité était piquée à vif. Elle ferma la porte, la rendit impassible, fit un sort l'empêchant de s'ouvrir de dehors et poussa quelques tables vers la porte. Elle sortit un magnétophone de son sac et sortit son cours d'invention magique, puis s'assit à ras le sol. Elle s'adossa au mur et regarda son parchemin longtemps avant de prononcer un mot. James remarqua que son expression avait changé du tout au tout et il sur par avance qu'il allait assister à une version d'elle qu'elle ne montrait à personne. Il se sentit de trop et regretta d'envahir ainsi son espace personnel, mais il ne pouvait plus bouger à présent de peur de s'attirer ses foudres.

Contre toute attente, le premier mot qu'elle prononça était un sort.

\- Mobilisimulacria, mobilisimulacria, mobilisimulacri…

Lily fermait les yeux et agitait sa baguette en direction du parchemin, James, trop curieux s'approcha d'elle et remarqua qu'elle ne fixait pas seulement un parchemin, mais qu'une photo y était dissimulée. Il regarda de près et devina que ces personnes devaient êtres ses parents, elle était un mélange des deux, tout en ayant le sourire et le regard de son père. Lily se mit à renifler et James se pencha près d'elle pour voir si elle pleurait, seulement il remarqua qu'elle avait les sourcils froncés, une expression perplexe et elle se mit à renifler l'air à nouveau. Soudain, il comprit.

\- Non, mais tu te fous de ma gueule ! Lança-t-elle à elle-même en faisant sursauter James. Maintenant faut que je sente son odeur ici aussi, mais tu te fous de ma gueule !

James écarquilla les yeux et se tint la bouche.

« Quelle odeur ? Son odeur ? » Son cœur se mit à battre si fort, qu'il voulut partir en courant, ayant peur qu'elle l'entende, il souriait à s'en damner et ne savait même pas comment s'arrêter.

\- Concentre-toi. Fais bouger la photo.

Lily ferma les yeux à nouveau et tendit ses mains devant elle. Elle fit bouger ses doigts fins à un rythme doux et James remarqua qu'elle était gracieuse. Ses paupières qui tremblaient de prime abord devinrent immobiles et elle réussit à rendre sa respiration plus régulière. Sa main gauche dansait plus haut que sa main droite, soudain sa baguette roula vers elle et elle sourit tout en gardant les yeux fermés. Elle avait l'air d'une sage, ainsi placée et endormie. Elle avait l'air d'un ange. Pensa James. Soudain, elle souffla, ouvrit ses yeux, se passa les mains sur le visage et se leva d'un bon. Elle secoua ses pieds, ses jambes, ses mains et sa tête, puis se rassit.

\- Essaie numéro 27. Enregistra-t-elle en s'adressant au magnéto. Allez, je peux le faire… Je puise l'énergie du souvenir, je puise l'énergie de l'émotion émanant du souvenir. Mobilisimulacria …

Lily fit plusieurs tentatives se soldant par des échecs, devant les yeux abasourdis de James. Elle avait une magie en elle qu'il n'avait vu en personne, elle pouvait tout rendre magique autours d'elle et il commençait réellement à croire qu'un jour, elle serait de ces sorciers qui pouvaient se débarrasser de leur baguette et demeurer plus puissant que la moitié du monde.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, elle poussa un cri de rage, un cri d'impatience et ramena ses jambes à son torse, puis posa sa tête sur ses genoux.

\- Sors !

James se figea. Comment pouvait-elle savoir ? Il cessa de respirer.

\- Sors de ma tête par pitié !

Il respira à nouveau.

\- Je dois me concentrer. Elle reprit la photo dans ces mains, allez papa, juste un petit sourire. Ça me manque tellement…

James sentit son cœur se serrer. Comment faisait-elle ? Comment faisait-elle pour rendre son chagrin une force ? Il ne savait pas si en vivant une chose similaire un jour, il s'en sortirait comme elle.

Au bout d'une autre deuxième demi-heure d'essai en vain, elle s'avoua vaincue et décida de retenter l'expérience un autre jour. Elle rangea son parchemin, sa baguette dans sa poche et regarda le terrain de Quidditch à travers la fenêtre, elle était sur le point de ranger son magnétophone quand elle décida d'ouvrir une petite brèche de son irrésolution.

« Mercredi 27 Octobre 1976,

A l'attention de quiconque écoutant cet enregistrement sans permission, tes oreilles se décolleront de ton crane pour se planter dans l'estomac d'un Magyar à pointe, j'y veillerai personnellement, éteins ceci, l'enregistrement est ensorcelé, parole de sorcière ! Trêve de plaisanterie, je n'ai aucune envie de me vider comme avant, de parler de toutes ces choses dont personne ne tient le fil ou que personne ne comprend. Mais j'ai peur d'oublier, oublier que je savais, que j'ai su ce que je ressentais pour lui, que je sors d'un déni long de je ne sais ni combien de mois ou d'années et que ça fait mal. A l'heure actuelle la seule chose dont je suis sûre est que je suis perdue entre advienne que pourra, on ne vit qu'une fois et on est en guerre, la vie d'une fois peut être seulement des mois et je ne vais les perdre à souffrir ou à me cacher derrière des appréhensions et de l'anxiété… »

La jeune rousse tournait en rond à présent, elle soupira, sourit puis hocha la tête en se désolant sur elle-même.

« … C'est ironique comme la seule chose qu'on souhaite ne jamais vivre soit celle que l'on vit la seconde après… »

Lily passa près de James et sentit son parfum à nouveau. Elle renifla à nouveau et fit semblant de pleurnicher en faisant la moue.

« …Je ne suis pas prête à faire sortir toutes ces choses que je ne comprends pas… je vais juste me contenter de maudire Potter et son parfum aujourd'hui. Pour que James POTTER devienne sale ! Salut ! »

Elle éclata de rire seule pendant qu'il se tenait la bouche pour n'émettre aucun son.

\- Merde, il doit avoir raison, je suis un peu barge.

Elle rangea ses affaires, tourna sa baguette en direction de la porte et sortit en claquant la porte. James ne bougea pas et enleva la cape qui le cachait. Il resta assis pantois à essayer de comprendre tous ces flots de paroles intelligentes, toute cette analyse qu'elle essaya de faire et se demanda si la dernière phrase avait un lien avec le reste, ou bien avait-elle juste senti son parfum et s'était-elle rappelée de lui. Il resta à ruminer pendant de longues minutes avant de rejoindre son ami.

\- Tu étais avec elle ?

\- Oui, mais elle le savait pas.

\- Hein ?

\- J'étais caché sous la cape, alors qu'elle s'entraînait à faire des sorts dans une classe.

\- Donc, je me suis éclipsé pour que tu la mates sous une cape comme un malade et sans que tu ne fasses de pas vers elle ?

\- Euh… à peu près ça !

\- Quand est-ce que tu es devenu ce looser ?

\- Quand je suis tombé amoureux de cette fille j'imagine.

Les deux garçons se turent. James Potter avait posé un mot dessus. Après une longue année d'aveu partiel et de manque de discrétion total. Sirius posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami et ils se dirigèrent vers le parc où ils s'amusèrent à faire gonfler les pantalons des passants.


	17. Chapter 16 : coups bas et voix hautes

**Coups bas et voix hautes**

Le bal de Halloween de cette année fut un bal, ce qu'il y'avait de plus normal. Tous les élèves, à partir de la quatrième année, étaient sur leur trente et un et les préfets-en-chef ouvrirent le bal avec une valse apprise en seulement deux jours. Les professeurs étaient également présents et bien évidemment Ludwig Strolley faisait tourner l'œil à un grand nombre de jeunes filles.

\- Tu crois qu'il dansera avec les élèves ? Demanda Jessica Stein en enroulant une mèche autours de son doigt.

\- Depuis quand un professeur danse avec un élève ? Demanda Mona Burke.

\- Oh, de toute façon, tu dis ça parce que tu sais que tu n'as pas de chance si je le pourchasse en premier. Déclara la grande brune au regard séducteur.

Mona lui envoya un regard noir et s'avoua défaitiste ; la géante blanche près d'elle avait raison. Mona n'avait rien d'une jolie fille, ni les lunettes à grosses montures qui encerclaient ses yeux autrefois globuleux, ni sa fine bouche qui cachait un sourire souvent pincé encore moins ses cheveux que toute la magie du monde n'arrivait pas à adoucir. Seulement Mona était connue pour son calme et son pacifisme, et pour ceux qui la connaissaient bien son sarcasme douteux. Jessica quant à elle, elle n'avait à envier personne sur son physique, bien qu'elle ait un travail de titan à faire sur sa matière grise. Traitée d'écervelé à longueur de journée, Jessica s'estimait heureuse d'avoir une physionomie avantageuse et avait appris à l'user à sa guise pour obtenir gain de ses causes.

\- Faut pas rêver les filles, il regarde même pas vers ici ! Déclara Sacha Milbert qui le regardait comme s'il était une fontaine en chocolat dans laquelle elle voulait glisser un doigt.

Les filles de Gryffondors de septième année remarquèrent cependant qu'il toisait une autre camarade à elles.

\- Il est en train de mater Ayni ? S'exclama Jessica étonnée.

\- Ah oui !

\- Et ben ? Qui l'aurait cru !

\- Pourquoi ? S'exclama Ronald qui venait d'entendre le prénom de sa meilleure amie. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a Ayni ? Demanda-t-il la main sur les hanches, un œil accusateur à leur adresse.

Aucune des trois filles ne répondit, alors il rebroussa chemin, mais Evelyne debout dans un coin à faire tourner la paille dans sa boisson à l'infini, avait intercepté l'échange et laissa filtrer un rire sans joie.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Ronald.

\- Jessica et ses deux copines pas très futées ont toujours pensé être les reines de Poudlard. Elle, elle ne s'est calmée un peu que lorsque James a oublié son existence, et qu'elle est devenue la risée des filles de Gryffondor. Sacha est comme… Comme j'étais ; si quelqu'un lui plait elle n'hésitera devant rien et écrasera tout le monde. Quant à Mona, elle manque de confiance en elle clairement. Pourtant toutes réunis pensent être ou plus jolies, ou plus futées ou plus méritantes qu'Ayni, en tout cas.

Ronald éclata d'un rire qui ressemblait plus à un rictus après une crampe.

\- A vous voir l'année passée, rire ensemble, traîner ensemble… On dirait que vous êtes les meilleures amies du monde !

\- A vrai dire, Marlène et Ayni s'entendent bien. Moi et Sacha on était assez proches, elle me couvrait quand je sortais voir Greg en cachette et je la couvrais pour ses bêtises à elle. Quant aux autres filles, elles ne nous parlaient pas vraiment sauf en cours. D'ailleurs je ne comprends pas pourquoi Jessica a demandé un transfert de dortoir, elle n'est amie ni avec Sacha, ni Marlène. En résumé : c'est une bande d'hypocrite!

\- Et tu me dis ça seulement parce que maintenant tu n'as plus d'amie ?

Evelyne qui était habituée à se faire incendier de parts et d'autres apprenait à composer avec des réponses au second degré. Ce ne sont que des mots qu'elle ne comptait plus prendre à cœur.

\- Tu as entendu ce que je t'ai dit ? Où tu as vu qu'il y'avait de l'amitié là-dedans ? Au moins, moi, je suis lucide maintenant, seule certes mais lucide.

Ronald qui n'avait pas prévu une seconde de discuter avec la jeune fille, décida par un élan de compassion nouveau de lui tenir compagnie quelques instants.

\- Et dans ton dortoir ?

\- Ah ! Elles sont dures les sixièmes années. Mais pas hypocrites au moins.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Alors, il est de notoriété mondiale que Maisy hait Lily ou Alice ou les deux. Je ne sais plus. Alice ne supporte pas ma présence et le montre très clairement. Lily, c'est une fille bien, mais pas très loquace avec les filles. Et puis, il y'a cette relation entre Lily et Alice, je ne sais pas comment elles réussissent à être amies depuis si longtemps, alors qu'une fois sur deux, elles se râlent dessus. Elles ont cette capacité à sortir des vérités blessantes l'une à l'autre et le quart d'heure d'après manger en souriant à la même table, ou se faire des étreintes…

Ronald sourit et ainsi les deux Gryffondors passèrent la soirée à discuter, comme de bons vieux amis dans un bar. Ils avaient l'air de s'entendre plus, ils avaient l'air de développer quelque chose de plus profond, tant en une soirée ils s'étaient découvert des points en communs et de l'intérêt l'un en l'autre. Mais les choses n'étaient jamais aussi aisées, Ronald était toujours amoureux de Marlène et Evelyne aussi éprise de Gregory Brown.

\- Je pense qu'il ne serait pas interdit de faire danser une élève pas vrai ? Demanda Ludwig à Minerva.

\- Non.

Ainsi, devant les expressions abasourdis de la moitié de l'école, le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal invita d'abord la préfète en chef à danser, ensuite la célèbre batteuse de la maison Ocre. Sirius debout dans un coin, tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas envoyer un sort, qu'il ne saurait expliquer d'ailleurs, puisque personne ne savait que Marlène et lui se bécotaient dès qu'ils le pouvaient.

\- Et bien ! On dirait que c'est lui les forces du mal dont on doit se défendre. Regarde comment il fait rire Marlène ce mufle ! Déclara James qui buvait son énième boisson illicite.

\- Il est vieux ce Botruc en plus ! Lança Marcus qui jalousait la manière dont il était regardé par toutes ces filles que lui coursait depuis des années, sans succès. Il leur sourit, elles se mettent à glousser, moi j'ai cherché toutes les blagues possibles dans des manuels improbables et tout ce que je récolte ce sont des biffes !

James éclata de rire et remarqua que Sirius était distrait.

\- Patmol, ça va ?

\- Je rêve ou notre professeur fait danser Marlène ? Demanda Peter en se joignant à eux. Tu crois qu'elle va faire comme toi, et se manger un prof de DCFM ?

Sirius posa son verre d'un coup sec sur la table, se leva et siffla une jeune fille devant lui. Il lui tendit sa main, lui offrit son sourire le plus ravageur et la fit tournoyer sur elle-même en s'approchant de la foule. Rémus qui dansait avec Alice, n'avait rien raté de la scène, alors il se mit à rire à gorge déployé.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Alice.

\- Rien. Rien.

\- Sirius est jaloux, c'est ça ?

\- Je n'en sais rien.

\- Je mettrai ma main dans un feu de cheminée qu'il se passe quelque chose entre lui et Marlène.

\- Peux pas t'aider, je n'en ai aucune idée.

Marlène finit par rejoindre la table de James et s'assit essoufflée. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle, attendant un quelconque commentaire.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu dansais avec un prof !

\- Et ?

Personne n'osa dire le fond de sa pensée, alors elle ajouta.

\- Calmez-vous bande d'adolescents hargneux. C'est juste un prof ! Et il est vieux !

\- Ça ne t'a jamais arrêté avant non ? Demanda Sirius qui venait de surgir derrière elle.

\- Venant de toi ! Ricana Marlène.

\- Au moins j'étais plus discret !

\- Toi, discret ? Toi ? Alors que ton deuxième prénom est regardez-moi-je-suis-un-dieu ! Et puis je te signale qu'il a dansé avec Ayni aussi, pourquoi tu ne vas pas la faire chier aussi ?

Marlène se leva en claquant des dents, elle prit un verre à la volée, asséna un coup d'épaule à son coéquipier et intérimaire-copain, puis alla rejoindre une autre table.

\- Si ça ce n'est pas une scène de ménage ? Murmura Alice à l'adresse de Rémus.

Dorcas qui était assise près de James, Peter et les autres étudiants de sixième année, regardait tout ce beau monde danser en se demandant quand est-ce que son copain arrêterait de la bouder pour rien. Elle jouait avec une serviette en soupirant de temps à autre et regardait Alice et Rémus repartir pour une autre danse. Peter, hésitait depuis une bonne demi-heure à lui demander une danse et son incertitude perdura, tant les voix dans sa tête le faisait douter de lui. La jeune brune posa la tête au creux de sa main et fixa la piste avec un regard envieux quand James finit par le remarquer. Pour que James remarque, il fallait vraiment qu'elle soit très démonstrative, et ses soupirs continus devinrent dérangeants alors il finit par lui ordonner sans ménagement.

\- Va danser avec lui !

\- Qui ? Demanda la jeune fille en sursautant.

\- Rémus. Il danse seulement avec ta meilleure amie, alors vas-y !

\- Je te signale que j'ai un petit copain !

\- Je te signale qu'il n'est pas là.

\- Ou bien… Je peux te faire danser… Si, ça te permettra de moins t'ennuyer, je veux dire. Tenta enfin Peter.

\- Je n'ai pas envi de danser, tout à l'heure, ok ?

\- Ok.

James la regarda d'un air ennuyé puis balaya la foule du regard à nouveau.

\- C'est la soirée la plus ennuyante que j'ai jamais vu. Lança-t-il en ingurgitant un autre verre.

\- D'où tu sors le liquide ? Demanda Marcus.

James montra une flasque secrète cachée dans sa robe de sorcier, qu'il avait relié à sa manche par une multitude de pailles, créant ainsi une tuyauterie dans sa tenue afin qu'il soit toujours rassasié.

\- Ingénieux ! Donne un peu.

Il versa du contenu de son Whiskey dans le verre de son ami et se tourna à nouveau vers la salle. Sabrina Dumas vint vers lui à ce moment-là.

\- Une danse en souvenir de l'année dernière ?

James n'avait plus vraiment toutes ces idées en place et il était incapable de se remémorer s'il avait réellement dansé avec cette fille à Halloween dernier ou non, il décida de la suivre, laissant ses interrogations pour un jour où il sera plus lucide.

\- … Elle est barbante cette soirée !

\- Ah ! Je ne te le fais pas dire.

\- Tu veux dire que toi, James Potter, tu ne va pas improviser une soirée dans ta salle commune pour oublier le fiasco de celle-ci ?

\- Peut-être, je marche au feeling tu le sais. On verra.

James qui faisait tourner Sabrina autours d'elle-même, s'arrêta dans son élan lorsqu'une silhouette qu'il reconnaîtrait même endormi fit son entrée. Soudain, sa gorge se noua et aucun son ne sortit plus de sa bouche. Elle portait une simple robe de bal noir à bustier et avait ramassé ses cheveux, laissant ses épaules laiteux dénudés. Même à une distance aussi lointaine, il pouvait voir les petites taches de rousseurs éparpillées sur ses épaules. Sa peau paraissait si douce et James n'arrivait plus à en détourner le regard. Ces épaules, son cou, sa poitrine...

\- Putain !

Sabrina qui ne rata évidemment pas la scène, posa sa main sur le torse du jeune garçon et lui offrit un sourire provocateur, il lui rendit un sourire quelconque et se remit à chercher la rousse du regard.

\- Je suis contente qu'elle ait renoué avec Damian. D'ailleurs, c'est moi qui lui ai dit qu'elle avait besoin de réconfort après l'année qu'on a vécu. Alors, il est passé la voir en été.

\- Renoué avec Damian ?

\- Oui, apparemment, ils ressortent ensemble. Enfin, ils essaient, il est un peu trop pris par ses études et ça fait un moment qu'il cherche à la surprendre en venant à Pré-au-lard, mais ne lui dis rien, sinon tu gâcheras la surprise. Ils vont si bien ensemble, ils se ressemblent beaucoup tu sais… Aussi adorable qu'elle.

James ne dit rien effectivement, il ne dit plus un mot à l'adresse de la fille dans ses bras, ni à la suivante qui dansa avec lui, ni à toutes celles d'après. Il finit par s'asseoir à sa table après plusieurs minutes de danses variées et se reversa un autre verre. Il but et écouta à moitié ses camarades tout en continuant de fixer Lily, qui se contentait de sourire à une énième blague des jumelles. Elle avait un sourire si authentique !

" Ses lèvres qui s'étirent et se replient, sa manière de mordiller l'intérieur de sa joue mettant en relief sa lèvre supérieure encore plus... Pourquoi elle rit en se penchant la tête en arrière ? Elle va avoir ma mort, jamais, je n'ai été aussi obsédé par un cou... Si je posais juste une lèvre dessus..."

Il frissonna en la voyant sourire à nouveau.

" Elle me sourit jamais comme ça... Jamais !"

James n'avait plus toute sa tête et il décida de sortir prendre l'air. Il suffoquait dans cette salle remplie d'adolescents insouciants et contents, d'hypocrites, de filles qui le collaient à tire-larigot, de chaleur étouffante, de musique assourdissante, il voulait être seul, il voulait de l'air, ne plus se sentir étouffer dans son propre corps et ne plus ressentir cette douleur qu'il essayait de dissimuler avec de moins en moins de force. La douleur du nom de Lily Evans.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir tous les symptômes d'une maladie, il ne pouvait plus dormir sans rêver d'elle, il dormait moins d'ailleurs, se réveillant tôt pour partir à sa recherche, il ne savait plus respirer à proximité d'elle, il ne savait plus manger sans la guetter du coin de l'œil, il cherchait toujours une manière de lui parler et pourtant il voulait fuir dès qu'ils se parlaient, il voulait fuir et ne pas affronter cette réalité consternante, il l'avait dans la peau et il ne pouvait rien y faire ! Sa maladie n'avait aucun remède.

\- James.

Rémus regardait son ami avec compassion, s'il y'avait bien quelque chose qu'il connaissait depuis plus d'une année maintenant, c'est le sentiment d'impuissance face à l'objet de nos rêves, le sentiment de ne rien pouvoir faire pour décrocher ce rêve et voir quelqu'un d'autre en jouir.

\- Ce Damian quand il était venu la voir en été, tu étais là ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu n'as pas jugé utile de me prévenir ?

\- Tu avais d'autres soucis en tête et puis vu comment l'année s'est finie, j'ai pensé que tu t'en souciais plus…

\- Et c'est ça que tu appelles extralucide ? Hurla James en ricanant.

\- Tu as bu combien de verres au juste ?

\- Il s'est passé quoi ?

\- J'en sais rien James !

James s'approcha de son ami et lui tira le col.

\- Il s'est passé quoi ? Hurla James à nouveau.

Rémus fut pris de court, jamais son ami n'avait été aussi brutal envers lui, mais surtout jamais il n'avait laissé paraitre une douleur semblable, ces traits étaient tirés, ses yeux larmoyants et la ride qui normalement tenait sur son front était sur le point d'exploser.

\- Tu veux bien te calmer !

\- Juste parle !

\- Ils sortaient ensemble chaque jour, faisaient de longues promenades et ensuite au bout d'une semaine, il est reparti et ils ont continué à correspondre.

\- Chez toi ? Il venait la récupérer de chez toi ? En temps de guerre ? Sous le toit de Lyall ? Demanda James en hurlant à nouveau.

\- Non ! Non ! C'était après les attaques, on l'a rencontré par hasard au Chaudron Baveur, quand on était installé là-bas. Mais, je ne crois pas qu'il se soit passé quelque chose de sérieux… Elle disait ne pas vouloir de relation à distance.

\- … Oui ! OUI ! Bien sûr c'est pour ça que Sirius l'a trouvé dans la volière à l'aube et que ces copines parlent encore de lui. Même sa putain de cousine est au courant, il veut venir la voir, ils sont ensemble, elle a dit…

\- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, je ne sais pas où elle en est maintenant, je suis désolé Cornedrue.

James dégagea sa main brutalement et leva ses bras au ciel, il fit quelques pas devant son ami et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

\- Ça va… ça va parfaitement !

Il respira un bon coup et se tourna vers son ami.

\- De toute façon, elle a dit à toute l'école qu'elle préférait sortir avec un poisson pourri que d'être avec moi, elle a passé l'année à me le dire clairement…

James se mit à rire hystériquement.

\- Et à la place de laisser tomber…

Il retira sa cape, arracha férocement les pailles collées à lui et but son Whiskey directement de la bouteille.

\- Je deviens correct, j'essaie d'être son ami, j'essaie… Je ne suis même pas moi ! C'est ridicule ! Pourtant, elle a été claire ! Elle l'a dit ! Qu'est-ce qui me prend putain ? Hein ?

\- Tu… Tu tiens à elle c'est tout !

\- Et ? Tu es dans la même merde, et pourtant je ne te vois pas te rendre ridicule pour Meadowes !

\- C'est différent !

\- NON ! Et tu sais quoi ?

James but une longue gorgée à nouveau et se tourna vers son ami en louchant presque.

\- Tu sais quoi, c'est fini. Basta ! Non, mais je… Fini !

\- James, je ne pense pas que ce soit judicieux que tu prennes une décision comme ça, alors que tu ne tiens que sur une jambe.

\- Et pourtant c'est clair là-dedans ! Lança-t-il en mettant un doigt sur sa joue au lieu de sa tempe.

\- Visiblement. Allez, viens, je t'accompagne à la salle commune.

\- Non ! Je suis JAMES POTTER !

\- Ok. Mais on rentre maintenant !

\- J'ai dit NON ! JAMES POTTER fait des soirées inoubliables, donc je vais aller danser avec toutes les nanas que je veux, je suis libre de faire ce que bon me semble, alors Lunard, on va mettre le feu là-dedans.

\- A ce rythme, tu vas le mettre littéralement ce feu.

James éclata de rire, mais Rémus lut au-delà de ce rire forcé et vit son ami, la mort dans l'âme, essayer de gérer une souffrance qu'il ne pensait pas connaître un jour.

\- Code rouge, où est Sirius ? Demanda Rémus à Peter.

\- Code rouge ? Qui James ?

\- Il est complètement torché ! On doit le faire sortir d'ici. Où est Sirius ?

Peter désigna un garçon du doigt et Rémus se tint la tête.

\- Pourquoi c'est toujours à moi d'arranger leur merde ? Putain, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait avec Janet Swanson !

\- Il en profite, après tout, toute l'école sait qu'elle en pince pour lui. Lâcha Marcus qui avait également quelques verres au nez.

Rémus interpella Alice et lui expliqua la situation mais lorsqu'ils se tournèrent pour arrêter les dégâts, le mal était déjà fait. Sirius était à présent entouré de deux Serpentards qui provoquaient une bagarre contre le traître qui osait venir souiller une fille de la famille verte. Quant à James, il se dirigeait droit vers Lily qui dansait dans les bras de Ronald, avec une jeune fille sortie de nulle part et que James tenait par la taille et tantôt par les fesses.

\- Oh par le caleçon le plus sale de Merlin, oh là là, et le seul adulte encore présent est tonton Slugy et il est si bourré qu'il croit parler…

\- Alice, bouge-toi au lieu de paniquer !

\- Oups ! Hurla Peter. Marlène court vers Sirius, je fais quoi ? Rémus, je vais où ?

\- Sirius ! Cours, tire-le de là-bas.

Seulement, avant d'atteindre l'endroit où les Serpentards voulaient faire joujou avec Sirius, ce dernier volait dans les airs et sa baguette dansait dans la main de Yaxley. Le serpentard riait encore quand il reçut un coup de poing dans la figure.

\- Descend-le espèce de macaque ! Lui hurla Marlène en le voyant se reprendre de son coup.

Elle posa sa baguette sur son cou, mais Yaxley lui tordit le bras et lui prit sa baguette à son tour, c'est alors qu'arriva Rémus et Peter pour sauver leurs amis. La pagaille était telle que toutes personnes ayant entendu cette histoire penserait que tous les regards étaient dirigés vers cette assemblée plus au moins incongrue, mais la fête qui bâtait encore à son plein, la musique élevée et surtout le coin tamisé où Sirius avait isolé Janet, aidait à maintenir la discrétion. Ainsi, Yaxley et Wilkes avaient réussi à faire voler Black, à maîtriser Marlène qui se débattait mais à la venue des deux autres acolytes des échanges de sorts et de poings prirent place. Quelques mètres et tables plus loin, Alice courrait vers un autre dégât aussi conséquent.

James Potter tenait dans son bras une jeune rousse sortie de Merlin seul savait où, et venait de tirer sur la robe de Lily d'un geste si sec qu'un bout de sa dentelle resta dans sa main.

\- Potter ?

Ronald fit une grimace, lâcha la main de son amie et fit un pas en arrière. Lily, elle, fixa James avec étonnement, elle fronça les sourcils et vit sa main droite où était resté un bout de dentelle noire et elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que sa main gauche, elle, jouait entre la hanche et la fesse gauche de la jeune fille qui ne faisait que sourire.

\- Je voulais te dire que…

Lily fit un pas en arrière, il empestait l'alcool.

\- Tu es bourré ! Hurla-t-elle.

\- Pas tes oignons !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-elle en essayant de garder son calme.

\- Te dire que je n'en ai rien à branler… Rien à cirer… Tu connais une autre expression ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers la jeune fille qui paraissait un peu effrayée à présent.

Elle hocha la tête vivement.

\- Hummmm. Bref ! Je disais… Rien… et tu peux te le manger si tu veux !

\- Manger… ?

\- Ton Damian.

Lily écarquilla les yeux et Alice arriva à ce moment, elle tira James par le col de sa chemise, mais il se dégagea d'elle rapidement.

\- Le manger, comme ça tiens…

Il tourna la jeune fille devant lui et se jeta sur ses lèvres sans ménagements. Lily, sous le choc, ne bougea pas d'un iota. Son cerveau flagellé, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte, elle regarda cette scène sans bouger et lorsqu'il consentit enfin à rompre le baiser, Lily sortit de sa torpeur. Elle regarda le jeune homme, puis la jeune fille, puis remarqua Alice qui se tenait la tête les yeux écarquillés, Ronald qui cherchait où se cacher et Fabian Prewett qui s'approchait d'eux en courant… Soudain, elle réalisa qu'il venait de dégainer sa baguette et qu'il criait Morgan seule savait quoi. La jeune rousse fit volte-face, s'assura d'avoir repris le contrôle sur ses jambes en coton et courut vers l'endroit où une bagarre semblait avoir éclaté. Alice demanda à Ronald discrètement d'accompagner la jeune fille à son dortoir, se doutant que la petite ne devait même pas être en âge d'être au bal et tira James avec toute la force qu'elle avait en elle.

\- Sombre crétin, idiot, pauvre cloche ! C'est quoi ton problème à la fin ?

Il repoussa Alice et courut à son tour vers le fond de la salle. Soudain, ce qui semblait être un petit règlement de compte devint vite une bagarre générale, Fabian compta onze Gryffondor contre dix Serpentard à présent et quelques Serdaigles au milieu qui jetaient des chaises ou des assiettes. Dépassé par l'ampleur des altercations et l'état d'ébriété du seul professeur restant, il hurla plusieurs « Arresto Momentum » puis une autre baguette vint lui prêter main forte. Ludwig et Fabian réussirent à maîtriser la foule après une minute de sorts et de cris et le résultat était époustouflant.

\- Il y a des préfets ici ? Hurla Fabian hors de lui.

Sept mains se hissèrent.

\- Non, mais je rêve sur une bagarre d'une vingtaine de personne, sept sont préfets ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend, bande de sinistres individus ? Hurla Fabian. Ludwig, un coup de main là ! Hurla-t-il à nouveau en interceptant un rire étouffé de son collègue.

\- Allez, cinquante points en moins pour les trois maisons et vous aurez tous une retenue, tous ! Je vous ai compté !

Les élèves se dispersèrent rapidement, alors Fabian et Ludwig éclatèrent de rire.

\- J'avais l'impression d'être dans un bar moldu ! Ricana Ludwig.

\- Et lui là, il perd rien pour attendre. Je lui ai déjà fait baver quand j'étais à Poudlard, mais là, j'ai vraiment une raison…Dis, pour un prof de DCFM, tu dois forcément savoir courir non ?

\- Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

Fabian dirigea sa baguette vers le professeur Slughorn, lança une incantation silencieuse et hurla à l'adresse de son collègue.

\- Cours !

Les deux jeunes hommes sortirent de la salle en courant, laissant le directeur de Serpentard se dépêtrer dans des filaments de poisson, tentant de se débarrasser de certains crustacés et essayant de ne pas étouffer sous l'eau qui coulait au dessus de sa tête.

\- Tu as fait quoi ?

\- Je lui ai jeté un marais rempli de poisson sur la tête.

Ils éclatèrent de rire à nouveau puis Fabian proposa à Ludwig un verre dans ses appartements.

Le lendemain matin, dans la salle commune, une Ayni enragée faisait un appel assez particulier.

\- Bigby Emma, Black Sirius, Clagg Casey, Dean Evelyne, Fawley Alice, Mckinnon Marlene, Pettigrow Peter, Potter James, Shafiq Marcus, Stanley Garrett, Radnard Ronald… Et surtout, SURTOUT ! Mes préfets dont je suis si FIERE ! Evans, Lupin et Meadowes !

Les quatorze Gryffondors étaient debout côte à côte et attendaient leur sentence.

\- Vous me suivez tous, au terrain de Quidditch. Voyez-vous, hier, il a plu des cordes et nous avons organisé une petite fête pour les plus jeunes, sur le terrain. Il est à nettoyer, à ranger, récurer, le gazon à entretenir, les gradins à laver, les banderoles à replacer, les cerceaux à remplacer et j'en passe, je vous donnerai la liste complète de vos corvées sur place et je vous attends devant la porte du terrain pour récupérer vos baguettes.

\- Quoi sans magie ?

\- Tu crois que c'est un jeu, Black ?

\- Et si tu perds nos baguettes ? Surenchérit ce dernier.

\- Oh toi ! Dehors, allez… Vous me faites honte ! Même toi Ron, tu es sensé me faciliter la tâche !

Ronald déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa meilleure amie, s'excusa et sortit en suivant le reste de sa maison. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le terrain, tout le monde poussa un cri d'horreur.

\- Hé, Ayni ? Demanda Sirius. Tu as dit que nous avons combien de temps pour faire ça ?

\- Quand je dirai que c'est propre et prêt à l'utilisation.

\- Attends une minute ! Hurla James. Sans pause ? On va rester ici, jusqu'à ce qu'on finisse ça, sans pause ?

\- Pourquoi de tout ce monde, c'est vous deux qui posez des questions alors qu'à vous deux vous détenez le record de retenues d'un siècle ? Vous savez comment ça marche, allez donnez vos baguettes, au travail et en silence ! Laissez-moi aller manger à présent !

\- La chance ! Lui intima Ronald.

\- Attends. Lança Emma Bigby, une jeune fille de treize ans, qui avait tous les atouts pour devenir la relève des maraudeurs. Ma baguette, je ne l'ai pas ramené.

\- Accio baguette de Bigby ! Hurla Ayni.

\- Oups. Lança la jeune fille en se faisant prendre.

Ayni s'approcha d'elle en menaçant.

\- Tu veux nettoyer le lac aussi ?

\- C'est bon, qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

James et Sirius pouffèrent de rire en entrant en dernier dans le terrain.

\- Bon, mesdemoiselles et messieurs, bienvenu chez moi. Je vais dispatcher les tâches à chacun de vous et à la fin de la journée, je vous dirai si nous sommes libres de partir.

\- Tu rêves ! Hurla Alice. Donnez-moi ces foutus balais !

\- Hé ! Attendez, je peux faire un marché avec vous, celui qui m'aide, sera immunisé des maraudeurs à vie ! Proposa Sirius

\- Je suis un maraudeur, tu as autres choses à me proposer ? Demanda Rémus.

\- Pas en public, mon Rémus ! Objecta Sirius en lui tapant la fesse.

Quelques élèves se mirent à sourire pendant que Dorcas s'empêchait d'avoir un fou rire en voyant le regard outré de Rémus. James s'assit sur l'herbe fraîche, puis se laissa tomber.

\- Je n'ai même pas encore dessoûlé.

\- Tu te rappelles de ce que tu as fait hier un peu ou pas ? Demanda Peter qui s'assit près de lui.

\- Vaguement, pas chronologiquement, mais je sais ce que j'ai fait.

\- D'accord.

Lily qui était dans le vestiaire entendit des pas s'approcher et pivota agressivement. Ronald et Marcus. Elle souffla, prit une éponge et se mit à nettoyer les bancs. Elle passa la tête par la fenêtre et vit James allongé, pendant que Sirius tournait en rond et que Peter les regardait avec la même expression béate qu'il y'a six ans.

\- Vous serez gentil de demander à ces vauriens de faire leur part du travail. Je suis trop enragée pour aller leur parler. Lança-t-elle en grinçant des dents.

Marlène qui était dans les gradins avec Casey et Garrett, se faisait la même remarque mais refusa de leur accorder une quelconque attention, tentant de puiser assez d'énergie positive du soleil rare qui pointait son nez.

\- Les gars, les filles sont un peu en colère que vous ne fassiez rien.

\- C'est juste la nature des choses. On ne fait rien, elles font le ménage, elles râlent et puis on les couve de cadeaux ou de mots doux et elles nous pardonnent tout ! Déclara James de son air arrogant qu'il avait tenté d'atténuer depuis le début de l'année.

Rémus qui travaillait pas très loin, réalisa que James avait cédé la place à la pire version de lui-même depuis qu'il s'est rendu qu'il était blessé et cela ne présageait rien de bon.

\- Y'a pas que les filles qui travaillent, y'a que vous trois qui êtes assis ! Peter, viens m'aider !

Peter fit une grimace et se leva à contrecœur.

\- Tu vas bouger ? Demanda Ronald à l'adresse de James.

\- Pas maintenant, je t'ai dit que je suis encore pompette, j'ai dormi que cinq heures !

Ronald s'en alla bredouille, mais évita de revenir aux vestiaires avec Lily de peur de recevoir sa colère non encore dirigée, il s'approcha plutôt d'Alice en montant sur un balai pour aller nettoyer les cerceaux.

\- Je vais tuer Sirius, je vais tuer Sirius ! Répétait Alice.

\- On essaiera de faire vite. Promis Ronald.

\- Je devais aller à Pré-au-lard, j'ai dû annuler en espérant que mon petit copain recevra la lettre à temps, tout ça parce que la queue de ce séducteur déplumé à commencer à le gratter, pourquoi aller se frotter à une Serpentard, lui aussi !

\- DEBOUT !

Alice et Ronald regardèrent en bas. Lily était en face de James et Sirius à présent et le pire allait finalement arriver. Ils diminuèrent d'altitude de sorte d'être assez près pour entendre, mais pas aussi proche pour être à nouveau dans une mêlée acrobatique.

\- Sinon quoi ? Demanda James en la toisant.

Préalablement allongé sur l'herbe, il se mit sur ses coudes pour affronter la rousse responsable de son état.

\- Vous allez rester ici à croiser vos bras, alors que c'est à cause de toi, qu'on est tous là ? Demanda Lily en jaugeant Sirius.

\- Je… Commença Sirius.

\- Oui. Interrompit James. Moi, en tout cas, je ne bouge pas, tu as un problème avec ça ? Provoqua-t-il en tirant sur l'herbe avec ces mains.

Lily le sonda longtemps, elle remarqua que les autres commençaient à se rassembler autours d'eux et cette scène lui rappela amèrement, celle près du Lac l'été dernier. Pourtant, il y'avait une différence dans tout ce scénario, Lily avait moins d'assurance devant James et la dernière altercation s'était soldée par la perte d'un ami. Elle soupira.

\- Tu sais quoi, vas-y ne bouge pas, laisse les autres faire le travail à ta place pendant que tu te reposes.

Elle pivota en secouant la tête.

\- Je savais que tu pourrais rien contre moi.

Elle détourna son regard, le toisa à nouveau et ricana.

\- Et ça se prétend un vrai Gryffondor ! Laissez les autres payer pour lui… Pff…

James se leva d'un seul bon et cette fois-ci plus personne ne bougea. Si un individu s'était mis à planer au dessus de leurs têtes, il pourrait croire apercevoir une image figée, tant tout le monde retenait son souffle.

\- Répète !

Lily l'ignora et écrasa l'herbe sous ses pieds avec ces pas rapide. James courut après elle, sauta devant elle et lui barra le chemin.

\- Répète !

Depuis le jour où James l'avait abordé dans la bibliothèque, il y'a plus d'une année de cela, elle avait cru avoir rencontré toute la palette d'émotion dont jouissait le jeune homme et avant cet heureux accident, elle ne connaissait de lui que la moquerie, l'insolence et l'arrogance. Seulement ce jour-là, Lily vit une nouvelle teinte dont elle le croyait dénué malgré ses agissements puérils ; de la méchanceté. Il avait le front plissé, le sourcil relevé touchant presque la racine de ses cheveux hirsutes, les lunettes délibérément plantés au milieu de l'arête de son nez, laissant filtrer un regard haineux au dessus des verres, sa lèvre était retroussé et son poing fermé.

\- Je ne veux pas me battre avec toi. Déclara Lily le plus calmement du monde.

\- Tu veux quoi de moi alors ? Hurla-t-il.

"De moi" était le mot de trop. Il avait encore une fois perdu son sang froid face à elle, il avait encore une fois laisser filtrer une émotion face à elle, mais pire encore, il avait confirmé à tous ceux qui doutaient encore, qu'il y'avait plus... Qu'entre James et Lily, il y'avait toujours plus. Alice regarda Rémus rapidement et ils comprirent tous les deux que James allait être odieux, parce que James était odieusement atteint.

\- Que tu fasses ce qu'on fait tous ! Finit par lâcher Lily en se mordant l'intérieur de la lèvre.

\- Et tu crois que parce que c'est TOI, je vais juste faire ce que tu demandes, tu penses que parce que TOI tu l'as dit, je vais t'obéir au doigt et à la lettre !

Lily fronça les sourcils et sentit un frisson la parcourir. Elle ne se rappelait pas s'être sentie aussi nerveuse. Elle le fixa quelques secondes avant de décréter.

\- Ce n'est pas MOI qui t'ai donné cette retenue, je la subis autant que toi. Se défendit Lily. Tout ce que j'ai dit c'est sois un vrai Gryffondor ! Assume tes actes !

Il éclata d'un rire mauvais puis cessa subitement toute fausse hilarité.

\- Et toi, tu l'es peut-être ? Tu assumes tes actes peut-être ?

« Ne rentre pas dans son jeu ! » se répéta Lily qui rougissait à vue d'œil.

\- Oh, Oh! Marmonna Marlene qui voyait la colère marquer les traits de Lily. Oh Merlin!

Elle se tenait à une distance raisonnable, mais le teint de Lily ne présageait rien qui vaille.

\- Vas-y réponds ! Tu crois que tu es une vrai Gryffondor en cachant tout ce qui va mal dans ta vie et en mentant sur ce que tu veux vraiment… Tu n'es même pas capable d'avoir le courage d'être toi-même et tu attends des autres d'avoir le courage de te suivre dans ton délire ! Tu n'arrête pas de prêcher le bon, alors que tu passes ton temps à enfreindre tous les règlements que tu peux détourner en ta faveur ! Et ça seulement parce que c'est TOI, tu crois que tu peux tout te permettre et le plus marrant dans tout ça, c'est moi dont on se plaint de l'égo !

James vomissait sa peine sur la jeune fille sans peser un seul mot qui sortait de sa bouche.

\- Tu joues au chaud et au froid à longueur de journée, tu passes de la fille empathique à la furie vengeresse en l'espace de quelques secondes et tu sais quoi… Je suis peut-être une brute arrogante, mais au moins je ne suis pas un faux-jeton !

Sirius tira James à temps, lui évitant la main de Lily qui atterrit sur son cou au lieu de sa joue. Lily tremblait et James bouillonnait, mais autours d'eux tout le monde était pétrifié. James se tint le cou, renifla avec dédain et lui tourna le dos.

\- Je la ferai cette retenue si ça me chante, si quelqu'un a un problème avec ça, qu'il aille s'en plaindre ! Hurla-t-il avant d'aller s'enfermer dans les vestiaires.

Lily regarda autours d'elle et vit les expressions mitigés de ses camarades, Sirius avait couru derrière James, suivi par Rémus et Peter. Quant à Marlène, Dorcas et Alice, lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à hauteur de Lily, cette dernière faisait un effort surhumain pour ne pas laisser vaciller la flaque d'eau qui menaçait de fuir de ses jolis yeux émeraude.

\- Ne me touchez pas… Lança-t-elle en faisant un pas en arrière. Ça ira. Ça va.

Dorcas qui était sur le point de poser sa main sur son épaule se ravisa et regarda Lily éventaillier son visage, puis se forcer à sourire.

\- C'est qu'un sot qui n'a pas encore dessoulé, il regrettera sûrement tout ça encore une fois demain…

Lily fit non de la tête et esquissa un sourire jaune à ses trois amies. Elle s'approcha de Ronald qui fit semblant de ne rien avoir suivi et prit un balai, puis monta dans les airs. Pensant qu'elle était montée nettoyer les cerceaux, ils essayèrent chacun de vaquer à leurs occupations, jusqu'à ce que Marcus débite.

\- Mais… Elle vole super bien !

Lily zigzaguait dans les airs comme si elle avait un besoin vital de se prendre des rafales de coup de vent, elle tenait le manche du balai avec maîtrise et ne laissait aucun courant d'air la déstabiliser.

\- Elle vole plus haut qu'elle ne devrait. S'exclama Dorcas.

\- Elle sait ce qu'elle fait. Intima Marlène.

Les cheveux sur ses yeux et la douce fraîcheur sur sa peau, elle inspirait et respirait profondément, se connectant avec tous les membres de son corps, accueillant les pincements frileux du temps sur son épiderme, écoutant son cœur qui battait fort, ses mains qui étaient sèches, et le sifflement mélodieux qui bourdonnait dans ses oreilles, elle laissa libre court aux larmes causées par le vent, celles causées par James et celles causées par elle-même pour avoir laissé cette misérable loque humaine de Potter l'émouvoir, un jour.

\- Cornedrue qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? Gronda Sirius qui avait enfermé les maraudeurs dans le vestiaire. Tu es devenu fou ?

\- Il doit dessoûler, il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait, viens prends-toi de l'eau, ça ira. Tenta Rémus afin d'éviter que James ne déverse sa colère sur eux.

\- Allez, on oublie tout ça, on a un terrain rien qu'à nous, vous imaginez le nombre de blagues qu'on peut faire ici ? Quémanda Peter pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Comment tu veux qu'on fasse quelque chose sans baguette, Peter, tu lui as donné ton cerveau aussi à Ayni ? Râla Sirius.

Le jeune garçon fit une grimace et haussa les épaules. James leur tournait le dos et fixait un robinet sans se laisser atteindre par leurs mots. Il fixa ensuite l'embrasure de la porte et pensa à la dernière fois qu'il était ici, avec Casey.

\- Vous voulez toujours qu'on aille à Pré-au-lard ce soir ?

\- Le soir ? Demanda Rémus inquiet.

\- Oui ! Tu as un problème avec ça ?

\- On vient d'avoir une retenue, j'en avais une il y'a deux semaines. Si je continue, on va m'enlever mon badge.

\- Et ?

Rémus écarquilla les yeux devant l'égoïsme de Cornedrue puis fixa Sirius, qui bien sûr décida de faire la sourde oreille.

\- Peter, tu viens ? On a des choses à aller nettoyer !

\- Je crois que je vais rester avec Sirius et James.

\- Grand bien vous fasse !

Il sortit en claquant la porte et se retrouva nez à nez avec Dorcas. Il renifla puis sourit à la jeune fille et traça son chemin.

\- Tu veux que je t'aide ? J'ai fini la partie des gradins qui m'était assignée. Proposa la jeune fille avec un léger sourire.

\- Si tu n'es pas fatiguée ok.

Emma, Marcus et Garret avaient presque fini leurs parties aussi. Marlène qui, jusque là, avait décidé de laisser faire les choses décida de prendre la situation en main. Alice s'assit sur l'herbe en soufflant, puis se tourna vers les trois autres Gryffondors.

\- J'étais juste tout le temps avec Frank pour ne pas voir leurs conneries, ou c'est toujours comme ça ? Demanda la jeune fille à Marcus.

\- C'était pire…

\- Non. Déclara Ronald qui les rejoignit. Ils se chamaillaient souvent ces deux-là, mais là, il s'est juste vengé de ce qu'elle lui a dit au bord du lac à la fin de l'année. Il y est allé un peu fort, quand même !

Marlène tacla la porte de son pied et entra sans même prendre le temps de refréner sa marche rapide.

\- Tu es tombé d'un balai ? Hurla-t-elle en fixant James. Quelqu'un t'a fait manger du brocoli ? On a castré ton chien préféré ? C'est quoi ton problème ?

\- Marlène, il a juste besoin de dessoûler. Répéta Peter pour intervenir.

\- J'ai bu plus que toi, James ! C'est quoi ton putain de problème ?

\- Toi, elle, vous toutes et si tu permets j'ai envie de rester tranquille !

\- Je suis désolée, mais non. Vous deux, je veux lui parler seule !

Sirius ricana d'un air mauvais et la dévisagea de haut en bas. Il la fixa d'un air provocateur et avant qu'il n'ait pu s'opposer à elle, une voix dans sa tête lui rasséréna de sortir en claquant la porte. Il laissa ainsi Peter perdu dans le tumulte déroutant, le jeune homme ne sachant plus qui suivre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe James ? Demanda Marlène plus doucement en touchant son épaule.

S'attendant à ce qu'elle continue de crier, il fut étonné par son ton empathique et se tourna vers elle lentement puis soupira.

\- Fallait que ça sorte.

\- Quoi ? L'insulter devant tout le monde ?

\- Elle n'a pas fait pareil, elle ?

\- Et depuis quand tu es rancunier, toi ?

\- J'en sais rien, j'en sais fichtrement rien de ce que je suis, je suis en colère, je suis constamment en colère depuis ce jour ou peut-être même avant, et j'ai essayé de faire des efforts, mais voilà, j'en ai marre. Donc voilà, maintenant on se parlera plus et ça m'arrange très bien !

\- Pourquoi tu as ramené une nana que tu as embrassé devant elle ?

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Elle s'en fout de toute manière.

\- Oh non ! Elle ne s'en fout pas !

\- Ecoute, je ne veux pas. Ok. C'est plus fort que moi, elle est trop compliquée à gérer. Je m'en fou… ça ira. Je t'assure, ça ira. Les choses redeviendront comme avant maintenant.

\- Et c'est ce que tu veux ?

\- Marlène, il y'a une putain de guerre dehors, ma mère est souvent malade, mon père se met en danger à longueur de journée, Sirius est en danger, même ELLE est en danger et je n'ai pas le temps de rajouter autre chose à mon plat.

\- Ecoute, sois patient, je suis sûre qu'elle tient à toi aussi.

\- Tu en es sûre vraiment ? Lança-t-il en ricanant. Sûre ? Elle te l'a dit ? Vous avez eu une nuit blanche où vous avez partagez vos sentiments les plus profonds ? Elle a partagé avec toi son histoire avec son Damian ? Ou ses sentiments envers qui ou quoique ce soit ?

Marlène qui voulait défendre son amie, réalisa avec effroi qu'il avait raison. Le grand défaut de Lily, tout garder pour elle. Elle resta silencieuse et James finit par lancer un regard victorieux.

\- Tu vois ? Personne ne sait. Personne n'est sûr. C'est une carpe, mais moi par contre, je sais. Elle a dit devant toute l'école, qu'elle préférait le calamar à moi, c'est ridicule comme comparaison je sais. Mais merlin, elle préférerait être en danger de mort que... Elle m'a répété pendant toute l'année qu'elle ne voulait pas de moi, alors excuse-moi si je ne crois pas en tes certitudes.

Marlène réalisa tout d'un coup que James Potter était beaucoup plus atteint par son amie qu'il ne laissait paraitre, James Potter était blessé, il avait tenté de le dissimuler en se montrant brave et fier et le revers de la médaille fut qu'il finit par exploser, parce que James Potter était authentique, comme elle. Leurs émotions se peignaient en ouvrage sur leurs visages, et leurs paroles étaient sans filtres issues directement de leur cœur qu'elles soient mauvaises ou bonnes. Pas comme Sirius, pas comme Lily. Les tombeaux qui cachaient tout. James n'avait peut-être pas insulté Lily, James avait peut-être seulement mis un point sur une évidence de la manière la plus crue et humiliante qu'il connaisse, comme ce que faisait Marlène.

Contre toute attente, la jeune fille s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras. D'abord surpris, il ne bougea pas, puis l'étreinte réconfortante de la jeune fille eut raison de son orgueil et il plaça ses mains autours d'elle.

\- Je vais bien Marlène, je t'assure.

\- Je sais, moi aussi, je vais bien. C'est pour ça que je me mets à distribuer des câlins gratuits. Moi, Marlène Mckinnon qui déteste les gens tactiles.

Ils se sourirent et sortirent du vestiaire.

James leva la tête au ciel et vit Lily voler avec une nonchalance qu'il ne lui connaissait pas et malgré sa rancœur, ce qu'il vit envoya un coup de cognard à son cœur et il soupira.

\- Je ne savais pas…

\- Qu'elle sait voler. Je sais, elle dit que ça lui fait du bien de se prendre des coups de vents réels plutôt que métaphorique. Déclara Marlène.

Avec plus aucune once d'humour ou de malice, les adolescents s'affairèrent à finir le travail de forcené qui leur était donné, et une entraide implicite prit place. Ron, Garret et Marcus décidèrent d'aider à Alice a finir plus tôt pour pouvoir peut-être rejoindre Frank. Dorcas avait aidé Rémus et en avait profité pour rire avec lui sans l'œil réprobateur de son petit-ami. Lily, Evelyne et Emma avaient fini leurs taches et vérifiaient après les autres pour ne pas avoir à tout refaire. Sirius et Peter avaient rendu l'herbe neuve et fraiche et James et Marlène avaient récuré les vestiaires de fond en comble. A midi, lorsque les premières gouttes de pluie se mirent à tomber, les Gryffondors étaient devant le hall d'entrée attendant que Rusard ramène leurs baguettes de chez Ayni, qui préféra venir elle-même.

\- Tu vois, ce n'est pas perdu. Lança Ronald à l'adresse d'Alice. Tu peux toujours aller voir ton petit-ami.

\- Je dois lui envoyer une autre lettre.

Chaque adolescent prit une destination différente, seuls Rémus et Dorcas décidèrent d'aller manger d'abord avant de se changer, de travailler, de sortir ou tout autre activité prévue pour un samedi après-midi. Se promenant côte à côte le long du hall menant à la grande salle, ils discutaient sans se douter qu'une oreille attentive les suivait.

\- Tu ne te rappelles pas ? Demanda Dorcas. Elles avaient fait des t-shirts avec nos deux têtes qui rougissaient.

\- Ah si ! C'était l'idée de Liesbeth, elle disait qu'on était les deux seuls timides de Gryffondors.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, moi, je ne suis pas timide. Se défendit Dorcas.

Rémus fit semblant de l'analyser en passant une loupe invisible sur son crâne puis son visage.

\- Tu ne l'es plus autant.

\- Enfin ça dépend avec qui. Par exemple avec toi, je me sens à l'aise donc ça va.

Rémus sourit en ignorant la sérénade que chantait son cœur.

\- D'ailleurs, je dois leur demander si elles ont encore ces t-shirts, elles font des choses magnifiques, les jumelles. Franchement des t-shirts avec des langues qui bougent, c'est de la belle magie quand même.

\- Effectivement, tu leur en commanderas un pour moi.

\- Avec la langue ou avec nos deux têtes caricaturées ? Demanda Dorcas.

Ils pouffèrent en même temps et Rémus hésita à lui demander de combiner les deux, mais avant qu'il ne rajoute un mot, le petit-ami de la jeune fille intervint.

\- Je dérange peut-être ?

Rémus tenta d'offrir un sourire courtois à son camarade, mais ce dernier n'était pas d'humeur à être poli.

\- A chaque fois que je la cherche, je la trouve avec toi. Il faut que je prenne des autorisations auprès de toi pour la voir ou quoi ? Demanda Bilius d'un ton que ni sa petite-amie, ni son camarade de maison ne lui connaissaient.

\- On était en retenu ! S'exclama Dorcas.

\- Encore, ben, voyons. Et encore vous deux… Et puis tu aurais pu me laisser un mot, au lieu que je te cherche partout. Non… Il se passe quoi à la fin ?

\- Hey, calme-toi Bilius. Raisonna Rémus. Tu n'es pas au courant qu'hier, il y'avait une bagarre générale au bal ? On était quatorze en retenue !

\- Et il n'y a que vous deux comme survivants ! Ecoutez, faites ce que vous voulez, mais ne prenez pas pour un con. Dorcas, je pensais que tu étais différente…

Il pivota et se mit à marcher rapidement quand Dorcas le rattrapa.

\- C'est mon ami, c'est tout. Pourquoi tu me fais toujours un plat pour ça ?

\- Parce qu'avant j'étais ton ami aussi et au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je suis au courant que tu en pinçais pour lui ! Hurla Bilius.

Rémus sourit imperceptiblement et s'imagina s'avancer vers eux, tirer Dorcas par les bras et déclarer.

\- Et c'est réciproque, alors si tu pouvais te casser !

Puis, il aurait tiré la jeune fille par la main, ils auraient couru jusqu'au parc, où ils se seraient embrassés jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Mais il était évident qu'entre ce que rêvait Rémus et ce que faisait Rémus, une tour pouvait prendre place.

\- Et pourtant, je sors avec toi ! Entendit Rémus.

Il haussa les épaules et laissa tomber le déjeuner puis monta directement à sa salle commune.

Au même moment, Alice courait à la volière lorsqu'elle aperçut un visage familier.

\- Benjy !

Le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle lui offrit une étreinte et posa toute sorte de questions concernant les nouvelles entourant Alice Fawley.

\- Et toi ? Toujours en torture avec les aurors ?

\- Toujours !

\- Mon petit copain s'en sort ou je dois le secouer ?

Benjy hésita à lui dire que Frank n'avait pas encore trouvé ses repères ; pensant qu'il n'était pas de son devoir de le faire, il mentit.

\- Je ne le vois pas souvent. Moi, je suis sur le terrain maintenant. Lui, il a de la chance de ne pas y être encore.

\- Tu as une énorme bosse sur ta joue, ce n'est pas très joli, tu sais.

\- Je sais ! C'était une descente qui s'est malheureusement mal terminée.

\- Des morts ? Demanda Alice.

\- Non, mais des disparus. Déclara Benjy.

Ils parlèrent ainsi pendant une dizaine de minutes, puis Benjy lui proposa d'aller discuter dans un bistrot, quand Alice réalisa effarée qu'elle devait aller à la volière justement redonner rendez-vous à son petit-ami, elle s'excusa auprès du séduisant jeune homme et partit à toute jambe.

Lily prenait un bain dans la salle des préfets quand quelqu'un entra.

\- Il y'a déjà quelqu'un ici ! Comment vous êtes entrés ?

\- Lily, c'est Rémus.

\- Et ben reviens après, ce n'est pas parce qu'on a vécu sous le même toit qu'on va prendre des douches ensemble maintenant !

\- Mais tu es folle, je vais dans une cabine, je ne vais pas te voir t'inquiète.

Rémus s'enferma dans une cabine de douche à l'extrémité de la pièce, pendant que Lily jouait avec ces bulles en silence.

\- Ça va aller ? Demanda Rémus.

\- Ne me parle pas, alors que tu es nu ! Hurla Lily.

Il éclata de rire, puis elle déclara.

\- Au fait, tu peux venir si tu veux, j'avais peur que quelqu'un vienne, donc je mets une tenue de natation.

\- Natation. Très moldu ça !

Rémus arriva quelques minutes plus tard, tout propre et entièrement vêtu, il ne regarda pourtant pas vers Lily, respectant son premier souhait.

\- Oui, je faisais ça quand j'étais petite avec Pétunia. Elle me gagnait toujours à la brasse, mais je la battais toujours au Crowl.

\- Tu ne vas pas faire du Crowl ici rassure-moi.

\- Non, sinon, faudra que je nettoie les débordements.

\- Les elfes reviennent après nous, t'inquiète.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison.

\- Ok, madame. Ça ira ? Pas très en colère ?

\- Non. Ça va.

Rémus hésita avant de réaliser qu'elle avait toujours été honnête avec lui, elle l'avait toujours poussé à prendre les bonnes décisions, l'avait aidé avec Dorcas et ne lui mentait pas pour le ménager, il décida alors de lui rendre la pareille.

\- Il a un peu raison, tu mens beaucoup !

\- Quoi ? S'écria Lily.

\- Ben, j'ai un peu exagéré, mais tu mens là, c'est clair que ça ne va pas.

\- Je sais, mais ça ira.

\- Tu es sûre ? Tu ne veux pas en parler ?

\- Il n'y a rien à dire vraiment.

\- Il a été dur avec toi et je sais que ces dernières semaines vous commenciez à vous entendre un peu mieux.

\- C'est Potter.

\- ça veut dire quoi ?

\- Je ne m'étais pas trompé sur son compte, c'est tout.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je ne veux vraiment pas débattre de ça, s'il te plait Rémus.

\- Ok. Tu sais où me trouver si tu as besoin de jouer à ton jeu moldu qui te défoule.

\- Ok. Merci, Rémus. Ah oui ! Au fait, Bilius cherchait Dorcas. Elle n'était pas avec toi par hasard ?

\- Ouais, il l'a trouvé. Soupira Rémus.

\- Et toi ça ira ? Demanda Lily en le taquinant.

\- Je crois que oui. Et au fait, il est jaloux de moi. Déclara Rémus fièrement ce qui arracha un rire à Lily.


	18. Chapter 17 : Maturité ou Majorité

**Majorité ou maturité**

Le 3 Novembre pointa son nez dans une ambiance studieuse, et malgré les remontrances des maraudeurs, aucun d'eux n'eut la possibilité, ni le temps de pouvoir faire un digne anniversaire à Sirius alors ils décidèrent de décaler au Week-end pour marquer le coup en bonne et due forme. Le jeune Sirius n'en démordait pas, bien au contraire, il avait fait de son mieux afin d'y échapper sans éveiller de soupçons.

Ce soir-là, Sirius était convoqué chez le directeur, James avait un entrainement de Quidditch, Rémus avait une ronde et Peter goberait n'importe quoi. Alors Sirius, n'eut aucun mal à se faufiler de sa chambre à une heure tardive et à se diriger vers le bureau du directeur sans être questionné. Il arriva en un rien de temps, livra le mot de passe et se laissa guider vers le bureau. Il toqua à deux reprises avant que la porte ne s'ouvre à la volée.

Albus Dumbledore, Alastor Maugrey, Euphémia Potter et Minerva Mcgonagal étaient réunis autours du bureau du directeur. Un sourire uni accueillit le jeune garçon qu'on invita à s'asseoir.

\- Joyeux anniversaire Sirius. Lança Euphémia en déposant un baiser tendre sur sa joue.

\- Merci. Déclara-t-il en souriant.

\- Joyeux anniversaire. Lancèrent les autres en échos.

Il s'assit, croqua dans un biscuit douteux, qu'il rendit immédiatement puis laissa ses membres tendus se relaxer sur le fauteuil. Il avait le cœur qui tambourinait à l'oreille, et le jeune garçon ne savait plus s'il était heureux et excité, ou peureux et angoissé. Il inspira longuement et attendit qu'on lui parle.

\- Sirius. Déclara Albus. Tu sais que depuis l'été je bataille avec Maugrey pour toi…

\- Et je suis un peu du côté d'Alastor, cher Albus. Lança Euphémia.

Sirius lui envoya un sourire doux puis regarda son directeur à nouveau.

\- Mais aujourd'hui, nous n'avons plus besoin de tergiverser. Tu es majeur ! Aujourd'hui, tu as le droit officiellement de faire partie de l'ordre que ça plaise à Alastor ou non !

\- C'est un enfant !

\- Plus maintenant, Maugrey. Déclara Sirius d'un air digne. Ecoutez, je suis heureux que vous vous inquiétiez de mon sort mais croyez-moi, ça fait un moment que j'ai arrêté d'être un enfant et contre mon gré, ne vous fiez pas aux apparences. Sans oublier que j'ai pleinement conscience dans quoi je m'embarque, j'ai déjà donné mon accord et ma demande en été et je peux le refaire maintenant aussi.

\- Oui, mais en quoi tu vas servir ? Tu ne peux pas encore te battre ? Demanda ce dernier.

\- En quoi, je vais servir… Professeur ? Demanda Sirius en regardant Albus.

\- Il sert déjà et vous n'aviez juste pas idée que ça venait de lui.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Euphémia.

\- Sirius a commencé à travailler avec moi depuis près d'une année. Depuis Noël de l'année dernière et c'est grâce à Minerva que j'ai compris qu'il était un atout majeur.

Euphémia et Maugrey ne dirent pas un mot, et Albus se tourna vers eux l'air de dire et moi je n'en dirai pas plus.

\- Je sais que cela peut sembler louche que je ne vous dise pas de quoi il s'agit, mais ça viendra. Maintenant, j'ai voulu avoir un membre de l'ordre, un sponsor et un informateur auprès de moi pour l'intégration officielle de Sirius Black au sein de l'ordre du phénix. Vous êtes les quatre personnes en qui j'ai confiance pour bien intégrer le garçon. Je vous le laisse à présent, posez vos questions, faites vos tests et prenez bien soin du garçon. Je reviens dans une heure.

\- Je n'ai aucune question à lui poser, je le connais bien et je suis sûre qu'il est aussi honnête et brave que mon fils. Déclara Euphémia qui s'installa près de lui.

\- Je le connais aussi, Maugrey, il n'y a plus que vous qui avez encore des réserves à son égard.

\- Ça te dérangerai de prendre un peu de Véritaserum avant que nous continuons ?

\- Hors de question ! Hurlèrent Euphémia et Minerva à l'unisson.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas. Déclara ce dernier. Faites ce que vous devez faire !

Maugrey se leva, claudiqua autours de lui-même et ouvrit sa cape miteuse en un geste vif, il enfourna sa main à l'intérieur de celle-ci et les deux femmes entendirent des tintements de fioles, il en sortit une incolore et la tendit au jeune garçon.

\- Vous savez qu'Albus est un Légilimen, vous savez qu'il travaille avec ce garçon depuis un an. Vous pensez qu'il n'aurait pas détecté s'il jouait un double jeu ? Alastor, posez-lui simplement les questions que vous voulez savoir, il répondra.

\- Je préfère la vigilance ! Maugréa ce dernier.

\- Je préfère qu'on n'utilise pas une potion illégale.

\- Elle ne l'est pas, Madame Potter. Elle est strictement réglementée, c'est différent.

Les deux femmes roulèrent des yeux en même temps.

\- Sur quoi, vous croyez que je risque de mentir ? Demanda Sirius afin d'arrêter le débat.

\- Votre implication avec votre famille.

\- Ah ! On en revient toujours à eux.

\- Evidemment.

\- Bien, ça vous aiderait si je vous disais que j'ai fui de chez eux, que je me suis battu en duel pour la première fois de ma vie contre ma cousine et qu'avant de me barrer de chez eux, je les espionnais ? ça vous aiderait si je vous disais qu'à la rentrée, j'étais caché pour faire sortir Orion Black de la maison et le piéger ?

\- Votre père ?

\- Biologique ouais !

\- Et depuis il vit sous mon toit, j'ai même demandé à lui faire porter le nom de mon mari qu'il change le sien, mais Albus a refusé pour des raisons que seuls Sirius et lui connaissent. Je suis persuadée que Dumbledore n'aurait jamais donné sa confiance en lui, s'il n'avait pas déjà pensé à tout ce qu'il fallait.

\- Moi, je suis auror, Albus est…

\- Légilimen, ne l'oubliez pas !

Maugrey finit par leur tourner le dos en faisant une grimace.

\- Bon, bien, bien… Que s'est-il passé lors de la bataille du pont ? Demanda Maugrey en boudant.

Sirius pressa ses mains contre ses genoux et fit une grimace.

\- Vous avez retrouvé Andy ? Demanda le jeune homme dont le regard devint perçant.

\- Toujours pas. Répondit Alastor.

Sirius se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas.

\- Je ne crois pas que je vous le pardonnerai s'il lui arrive quelque chose. Ça fait quatre mois et plus le temps passe, plus elle risque de mourir, j'espère que vous savez ça ? Cracha Sirius. Je vous parle à vous l'auror ! Je ne parle pas à l'ordre !

\- Nous retrouverons Andromeda Tonks, je connais rarement l'échec. Racontez-moi l'attaque maintenant ! Cingla Fol-œil froidement.

\- Ils étaient cinq…

Sirius soupira.

\- Cinq dont trois sont reliés à la famille maudite des Black et bien sûr les Lestranges, ils ont fait un massacre… Ils ont fait léviter une pauvre enfant !

Sirius ferma les yeux et se remémora la scène en entier en tentant de garder son calme.

* * *

 **Flash-back.**

L'été dernier

Il errait près du lac, il souffrait intérieurement d'un mal être que même le sourire joyeux de l'enfant de trois ans n'avait pas réussi à diminuer. Il avait mal à la tête d'avoir erré sous sa forme de chien sous le soleil, et ce toute la journée. Il avait envi de s'allonger à présent et c'est en rebroussant chemin vers son logement secret qu'il entendit une explosion, puis une deuxième. Patmol devint Sirius et Sirius devint inquiet. Une troisième explosion.

Il avait levé les yeux et avait vu quelques clochards courir autant que le leur permettaient leur santé ou leur été d'ébriété, il avait vu du feu s'engager dans une sorte de porte de hangar qu'il n'avait pas remarqué avant, il avait vu de la fumée sortir de leur appartement, alors il avait vu noir.

Sirius courut plus vite que ne lui agréaient ses jambes, il arriva au pan du pont et remarqua Andromeda se débattre afin de relever une poutre qui lui coinçait la jambe. Il prit sa baguette anciennement caché dans sa botte et lança un « Repulso » sur le morceau de fer déclenchant une hémorragie de sang sur la jambe de sa cousine. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle et tenta de faire arrêter le saignement.

\- Il y'a ma cinglée de sœur, j'ai entendu sa voix. Protège ma fille, je les retiens. Cracha Andromeda en tirant Sirius par le col de son pull.

\- Retiens ? Tu ne peux pas te mettre debout ! C'est quoi le sort ? C'est quoi le putain de sort ?

Sirius pesta contre lui-même de ne pas se rappeler du sort pour arrêter le saignement, James l'avait pourtant utilisé sur le sale Servilus, pourquoi ne l'écoutait-il jamais quand il frimait ?

\- Aide-moi à me relever. Interrompit Andromeda.

\- Aaaaaaah ! Vous allez où comme ça ? La fête commence à peine. Ricana Bellatrix dont la voix aigue et sèche était connaissable entre milles. Je savais que c'était vous deux, les petits Black rebelles ! Où est le reste de la famille ? Tu ne nous présente pas ?

Trois corps cagoulés et encapuchonnés entourèrent Sirius et une Andromeda presque estropiée. Elle se souleva de force et dégaina sa baguette sans sourciller.

\- Bonsoir sœur. Lança Andromeda d'une voix froide.

\- Il n'y a de sœur qui se souille avec des sang-de-bourbe.

Sirius avait la baguette hissée plus haut que son visage, se dandinant d'un côté à l'autre, hésitant encore contre qui se protéger ou sur qui diriger un sort. Il jeta un coup d'œil furtif et vit une autre explosion émaner de derrière la maison de leur cachette. Il priait les cieux que sa petite cousine ne soit pas trouvée, autrement ces malades feraient d'elle une bouchée. Sirius n'eut aucun mal à reconnaitre la silhouette frêle de Rodolphus Lestranges malgré l'accoutrement anonyme l'enveloppant et comme à chaque fois, son idiot de frère le suivait partout, c'était sûrement lui qui se cachait sous le troisième masque.

\- Alors comme ça vous habitez dans des égouts ? Demanda Bellatrix en ricanant. Remarque chacun sa place maintenant.

Sirius essayait de trouver un moyen de se débarrasser des trois mangemorts avant que l'un d'eux ne blesse sa cousine déjà mal en point, mais son cerveau s'était flagellé.

\- Que dirais-tu d'un petit jeu sœurette ? Questionna Bellatrix en s'approchant dangereusement de Sirius et Andromeda.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ? Hurla Andromeda dont le timbre de voix tremblait visiblement.

Bellatrix ricana et se tourna vers ses deux acolytes.

\- On veut jouer pas vrai ? On était venu s'amuser, mais les choses tournent toujours si bien pour nous… On était venu faire des barbecues de sang-de-bourbe et devine sur qui on tombe ? Ma jolie petite trainée de sœur… Alors on va jouer hein ?

\- Moi, j'ai surtout envie de lui faire prendre une douche, après tout elle est souillée maintenant. Dit la voix que Sirius reconnut comme celle de Rodolphus.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Un « Imperium » jaillit de la baguette de ce dernier pour se diriger sur le dos d'Andromeda l'obligeant à se courber, elle releva la tête et se débâtit une seconde avant que Sirius ne lance le premier sort qui lui vint à l'esprit en direction d'un des Lestranges.

\- Stupéfix !

Le sort frôla son épaule, lui faisant arrachant un petit cri et rendant le focus de la sorcière démoniaque sur Sirius. Andromeda continuait de s'approcher du lac le dos courbé et était sur le point de s'y jeter, tête première.

\- Stupéfix. Lança Sirius à nouveau cette fois-ci atteignant sa cible au même moment où Bellatrix le toucha.

\- Impero ! Tu veux jouer aussi cousin ? Impero ! Hurla la jeune femme à nouveau.

\- Ventus ! Tenta Sirius malgré l'Imperium.

Une rafale de vents, émana de la baguette du jeune Gryffondor, interrompant les sorts jaillissant de parts et d'autres. Bellatrix qui tentait de contrôler Sirius se vit interrompre par sa chevelure qui l'empêchait de voir, la poussière qui se faufilait dans ses narines et les escarbilles qui tentaient de l'étouffer. Les Lestranges cessèrent de se moquer d'Andromeda qui trempait sa tête dans l'eau, comme une autruche dans le sable, s'empêchant de respirer elle-même. Soudain, Sirius n'entendit plus les railleries des Lestranges et encore moins la voix qui lui ordonnait de se frapper avec le bout de poutre qui avait blessé Andromeda. Il reprit de l'entrain et lança un _« Expeliarmus »_ envers ces cibles, enchaîna avec un _« Revigor »_ envers sa cousine qui tentait encore de se battre pour le contrôle permanent de son cerveau. Il entendit un cri de rage émaner de la folle Bella et une multitude de jurons, puis…

\- ENDOLORIS !

Le sort l'atteint de plein fouet et un cri sauvage quitta ses lèvres pendant qu'il se contorsionnait au ras du pont.

\- ENDOLOR… Tenta Bellatrix à nouveau, cette fois-ci en direction d'Andromeda.

\- EXPELIARMUS ! Hurla Ted qui courait vers eux à présent.

La baguette de Bellatrix vola, les Lestranges lancèrent chacun un sort que Ted dévia et Andromeda se tourna vers son mari les yeux écarquillés et les larmes sur le point de dévaler ses joues.

\- Je t'ai dit que je m'en charge ! Cria-t-elle. Cache notre fille. Où est notre fille ? Hurla la jeune femme de vingt trois ans.

\- T'inquiète. ATTENTION ! Stupefix ! Lança Ted.

\- Endoloris ! Enchaina Rodolphus

\- Expeliarmus ! Protego duo ! Darda Ted à l'adresse des Lestranges protégeant sa femme avec son propre corps.

Bellatrix en profita pour se jeter par terre, elle récupéra sa baguette pendant que Rabastan dormait sur le sol Stupéfixié et que Rodolphus peinait à se relever après avoir reçu le ricochet du sort du bouclier. Ted s'était retourné pour aider sa femme à se relever. Alors Bellatrix, sans prêter attention à son mari sans baguettes et son beau-frère dans les pommes, profita du fait que Ted lui tourne le dos pour diriger sa baguette vers lui, Sirius qui avait du mal à surmonter la douleur engendré par le Doloris fit un effort surhumain en voyant la baguette de la sorcière sadique se diriger d'un geste agressif sur le dos du né-moldu. Elle allait le tuer…

\- Ava…

Sirius ferma les yeux, se hissa de toute la force qui lui restait et hurla de tous ces poumons.

\- DIFFINDO !

Surprise, Bellatrix ne finit pas son incantation et vit ses yeux se remplir de sang qui semblait couler de son front. Son petit cousin, qui n'était même pas majeur, venait de lui ouvrir le front. Elle ricana, ne s'essuya même pas, se retourna vers Rabastan qu'elle réveilla avec « Enervatum » informulé et se dirigea vers ses victimes à nouveaux. Elle chercha Rodolphus du regard et le vit accroupi à la recherche de sa baguette, elle lui lança un regard dédaigneux et pivota à nouveau, en fonçant droit sur Andromeda et Ted.

\- TU VEUX QUOI ? LAISSE-NOUS TRANQUILLE PUTAIN ! JE T'AI LAISSE TA PUTAIN DE FAMILLE, JE NE PORTE MEME PLUS VOTRE NOM, ALORS LAISSE-NOUS TRANQUILLE ! Hurla Andromeda à gorge déployée.

Sirius s'approcha, Andromeda se mit debout, s'appuya sur son cousin qui tenait à peine debout et laissa son mari derrière elle revenir protéger sa fille comme elle l'avait supplié. Ted lui avait dit ne pas s'inquiéter sans vraiment lui expliquer comment il cachait Nymphadora, mais son inquiétude ne partait pas, son inquiétude ne partirait pas tant que sa folle de sœur ne la laissait pas en paix.

\- Tu sais depuis combien de temps, nos ancêtres ont veillé à ce que cette famille reste pure ? Demanda Bellatrix d'une voix doucereuse.

\- Je vous ai laissé tranquille. Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ?

\- Ta fille.

\- Tu peux me tuer si tu veux, tu ne toucheras pas à un cheveu de ma fille !

Les deux sœurs si ressemblantes se toisaient à l'instant. Bellatrix n'avait toujours pas enlevé son masque et pourtant ses yeux noirs perçants brillaient d'une lueur folle, Andromeda, quelques centimètres en moins que son aînée, lançait le même regard en éclair digne d'une Black. Un jeu d'yeux glaçant qui fut interrompu par la voix d'une autre femme.

\- J'ai trouvé le bébé sale ! Grinça la jeune femme en faisant léviter Nymphadora.

Un cri pénible surgit des lèvres d'Andromeda. Un son désespéré et Sirius sentit sa cousine vaciller près de lui. Une autre femme cagoulée arrivait d'une démarche dégingandée en roulant des hanches exagérément, la baguette hissée sur une Nymphadora qui pleurait en planant à des mètres du sol. L'enfant avait les mêmes cheveux noirs que sa mère et sa tante à présent et les larmes ne tarissaient pas sur son visage non métamorphosé. Un feu prit place à quelques mètres d'eux, suivi d'un bruit sourd d'explosion, puis Ted fit son apparition, incarcéré et poussé par un autre homme qui se tint debout près des Lestranges. Bellatrix se dégagea de la proximité de sa sœur et applaudit très lentement en riant sadiquement.

\- Ah ! Enfin… Je veux juste l'enfant ! Tuez l'autre.

\- Il ne voudra jamais d'une enfant de sang-de-bourbe ! Corrigea la voix du cinquième mangemort.

\- C'est moi qui la veux ! C'est personnel et ça me fera un bien fou.

\- BELLA ! Mugit Andromeda. Lâche-là !

Andromeda enfonçait la baguette sous la gorge de Bellatrix pendant que cette dernière regardait la fille tourner dans les airs. Trop occupés à suivre leur leader, les quatre corps cagoulés ne remarquèrent pas que Sirius s'était discrètement allongé au sol, rampant et profitant de la fumée asphyxiante générée par la quatrième explosion. Pensant qu'il serait sûrement blessé, personne ne daigna s'occuper de l'adolescent visiblement pas très fort. Sirius tira un miroir de sa botte et laissa son ami entrevoir toute la scène à travers le miroir magique. Il resta allongé ainsi faisant croire au reste de l'assemblée qu'il souffrait encore d'un Doloris.

« Simuler avant de trouver un plan. Il fallait gagner du temps… »

Bellatrix se tourna vers sa sœur, lui tordit le bras, prit la baguette de sa main et lui envoya un coup de poing magistral au nez, le fracturant au passage.

\- Ne m'oblige pas à te tuer aussi. Cracha-t-elle.

\- Tue-moi, je n'en ai rien à foutre, mais lâche-là, ce n'est qu'une enfant. Bella, pitié, laisse-là ! Supplia Andromeda en se tenant le nez.

\- Lui, là, il a quoi ? Demanda la cinquième voix en désignant Sirius.

\- Je vais voir. Hurla un des Lestranges

Sirius devait réagir vite, il n'avait que quelques secondes pour libérer Ted et lui jeter une baguette et il devait réagir le plus vite possible et le plus imperceptiblement possible. Sirius sentait ses neurones chauffer. Il était malin, il avait fait les quatre cents coups à Poudlard sans se faire prendre, sans se faire renvoyer, il avait faillit tuer Rogue et s'en est sorti.

« Imagine-toi à Poudlard à nouveau. Ce n'est qu'un jeu ! Ce n'est qu'une farce à mettre sur pied. Un piège à tendre à une bande de Serpentard imbue, une revanche à prendre sur des gens qui t'ont insulté »

Analyser la situation : Il tournait le dos à tout le monde pourtant grâce à son miroir, il voyait Ted qui était à quelques centimètres de lui, incarcéré et blessé, bien que ses jambes paraissent intacts et ses mains maniables. La cinquième voix était près du père de famille mais fixait les autres comme s'il suivait son feuilleton préféré. Lestranges 1 s'approchait de lui, pendant que Lestranges 2 regardait Andromeda supplier Bellatrix et l'autre femme qui continuait de faire léviter bébé Nymphadora.

\- Finite Incantatem. Murmura Sirius à l'adresse de Ted puis roula de l'autre côté, se releva d'un bond et fit face au fiancé de sa cousine.

\- Expelliarmus. Enchaîna Sirius.

Surpris, Rodolphus n'eut pas le temps de réagir que sa baguette volait de sa main. Sirius se jeta en l'air, l'attrapa et la jeta à Ted qui la retourna contre son agresseur.

\- Stupefix ! Hurla Ted et la cinquième voix tomba à terre.

\- Petrificus Totalus. Cria Sirius et Rodolphus tomba également.

Andromeda profita de l'ahurissement général pour se jeter sur le cou de sa sœur pendant que Rabastan tentait de jeter un sort sur l'une des femmes. Nymphadora était toujours dans l'air, alors Sirius et Ted se dirigèrent vers la femme qui la suspendait.

\- Fais-là descendre !

\- Peux pas, Bella n'aime pas qu'on l'écoute pas. Lança la femme en souriant.

Sirius la fixa un instant de trop, puis se tétanisa. Ses yeux ! Ses yeux bleus bien qu'un peu plus ridés, il les connaissait bien, il connaissait ses yeux et étaient sa faiblesse depuis un moment. De beaux grands yeux en amende d'un bleu océan, d'un bleu ciel, d'un bleu profondément reposant.

\- McKinnon ? Demanda Sirius.

Il ne pouvait pas le croire. Il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas Marlène, cette femme était plus vieille, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de réagir et l'adrénaline du moment lui avait fait prononcer son nom de famille.

\- Tu quoi ? Tu me connais d'où ?

Ted en profita pour se jeter sur sa fille, avant d'atterrir avec elle sur le sol. L'étreignant et la protégeant de son corps, il enleva le sort et dirigea la baguette vers la femme puis hurla.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as jeté d'autres comme sorts ? Pourquoi elle tremble ?

Avant que la femme aux yeux bleus ne réponde, Sirius se tourna vers la provenance d'autres hurlements.

\- ENDOLORIS ! Hurla Rabastan.

Bella et Andy tombèrent en même temps, les cheveux en bataille, du sang coulant à flot et hurlant d'une douleur unie. Rabastan Lestranges, dans le tumulte de l'accrochage sanguin entre les consanguins avait atteint également la future femme de son frère.

\- SALE FILS DE PUTOIS ! Hurla Bellatrix

\- Quelqu'un arrive ! Surenchérit la femme aux yeux bleus.

Bellatrix se releva avec nonchalance, écrasa la jambe de sa cadette et lui tira les cheveux l'obligeant à s'agenouiller.

\- DONNE-MOI TA BAGUETTE ! Hurla-t-elle.

Elle fit léviter "son" Lestranges et le cinquième mangemort puis lança un sort sur Nymphadora pendant qu'elle en recevait un venant de Sirius.

\- Barre-toi. Ordonna-t-elle à la jeune femme aux yeux bleus. Emmène-les tous les deux. Cria-t-elle en visant les corps qui lévitaient.

Trois pops s'entendirent et Bellatrix se retrouva avec Rabastan trois baguettes à la main, une enfant roulant les yeux et criant à se briser la gorge, le né-moldu blessé qui tentait de réanimer sa fille et son cousin qui voulait toujours se battre contre elle, malgré sa faiblesse.

\- Endoloris ! Lança-t-elle sur chacun d'eux. Et celle-là, c'est cadeau pour moi !

Bellatrix vit des pas s'approcher, elle n'avait plus le temps de prendre les autres, elle reviendrait où ils viendraient eux même chercher Andy. Elle rit à gorge déployée de son rire sadique et transplanna en tenant sa sœur par les cheveux. Ted était meurtri sur le sol, sa fille ensanglantée et inconsciente dans les bras, pendant que Sirius se recroquevillait sur lui-même un peu plus loin allongé sur le sol. Il avait entendu d'autres personnes arriver, ils allaient être sauvés, il pouvait fermer les yeux un instant, James allait venir avec du secours. James l'avait vu, il arrivait...

Fin du Flash-back.

* * *

Un silence de plomb s'installa dans le bureau parfois chaleureux du directeur d'école. Euphémia qui était arrivé sur les lieux avec son fils ce jour-là, avait du mal à avaler sa salive. Elle avait entendu Sirius raconter vaguement l'attaque, mais pas avec autant de détails, pas en comptant combien de sortilège de Doloris le jeune homme avait reçu, pas en réalisant qu'une enfant avait était torturée plus que les grands ce jour-là.

\- Qui était l'autre homme ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je vous l'ai déjà dit !

\- Pourquoi voulait-elle l'enfant ?

\- Elle a dit que c'était pour elle, pas pour vous savez-qui, une vengeance personnelle. Mais elle a pris Andy à la fin, parce que…

\- Je suis arrivée avec James et qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de se rejeter sur Ted et Nymphadora, ils risquaient de se faire prendre. Intervint Euphémia

\- Pas que ça… Continua Sirius.

Minerva, Alastor et Euphémia le fixèrent.

\- Je crois qu'Andy a préféré se laisser faire et enrager sa sœur pour qu'elle se concentre sur elle et oublie Nymphadora.

\- Ce que ferait n'importe quelle mère ! Surenchérit Euphémia.

Sirius ricana en pensant à la sienne.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Pourquoi tu veux intégrer l'ordre ? Demanda Maugrey.

\- Il n'est pas obligé de répondre à ça. Déclara Minerva qui se rappelait que Sirius avait des difficultés à raconter sa vie et ses secrets.

Sirius leur tournait le dos à présent.

\- Je veux me battre. Je veux défendre les miens et je veux faire régner la paix, je ne veux pas que vous-savez-qui gagne ! Voilà, mes raisons.

« Quant à la vraie raison, il n'y a que Minerva qui la connait ! »

\- Il a aussi l'ambition d'être auror, il a eu les notes pour ça dans ses BUSE. Déclara Euphémia comme toute mère fière.

\- Il faudra qu'il ait ses ASPICS aussi et je dois dire que je ne dirai pas non à un combattant en plus. Continua Maugrey. Je m'occuperai de ta formation à l'ordre, mais si jamais tu crois que c'est Poudlard et que tu me donnes du fil à retordre…

\- Je…

\- Ta réputation te précède Black ! Je sais que tu joues au Qaid ici, je ne veux pas d'écart.

\- Il n'y'en aura pas.

\- Je t'ai à l'œil.

La soirée s'était finie sur une note moins teintée de méfiance, mais Sirius savait pertinemment qu'être dans le collimateur de Maugrey fol-œil risquait de mettre en danger le plan de Dumbledore. Soudain, il se sentit trop adulte. Il sentit un poids énorme reposer sur ses épaules déjà alourdies, il devait garder la tête froide, il devait se rappeler de la plus grande image derrière tout cela. Il devait s'armer de patience, lui, Sirius Black, impulsif de naissance. Il devait faire confiance au jugement de Dumbledore, s'il voulait affaiblir les siens, affaiblir les mangemorts, affaiblir Voldemort.

Sirius Black erra dans les couloirs et ses démons intérieurs se mirent à le narguer.

Jouer à l'espion pour Dumbledore, contacter les Black partout, se faire accuser d'être derrière les attaques sans pouvoir se défendre même auprès de ses amis pour garder des secrets, supporter l'abus de sa famille pour garder le secret et en découvrir d'autres. Il se sentait de plus en plus fatigué, et n'était même pas sûr d'être choisi pour son talent. Il avait juste été là au bon moment, la brebis noire d'une grande famille, le talon d'Achille de gens barbare, l'arme dont personne ne se soucie que Dumbledore avait récupéré. Sirius lui faisait confiance, mais Sirius savait qu'il était juste un pion pour le vieil homme.

Il passa près du bureau de Ludwig et entendit une voix de femme ricaner, des coupes clinquaient et la voix de la femme devenait plus sensuel, ils flirtaient ouvertement…

\- Décidemment, il ne peut pas la garder dans son pantalon celui-là.

Sirius reprit le chemin de la tour de Gryffondor quand il passa à côté du tableau qui lui avait ouvert la porte vers le monde extérieur de Poudlard, il regarda sa montre et réalisa qu'il était un peu tard pour aller faire un coucou au vieux, il entra dans la salle commune et trouva Lily assise en tailleur en face d'un parchemin vide. Elle mâchouillait sa plume avec une expression d'exaspération extrême.

\- Couvre-feu tu connais ? Demanda-t-elle avec humeur.

\- Tu es en mode furie ?

\- Fous-moi la paix, Black.

Elle détourna le regard de lui, alors il fit exactement le contraire de ce qu'elle demanda.

\- Tu es en panne d'inspiration ? Demanda-t-il en s'attendant à ce qu'elle l'envoie bouler.

\- J'écris une lettre à mes parents morts. Lança-t-elle en lui clouant le bec.

Il se tut et se leva pour s'en aller, incapable de trouver des mots pour elle, alors elle inspira et lança.

\- Tu comprends, toi.

\- Quoi ?

\- Mon besoin de ne pas crier tout ce que je ressens ! Mon besoin de ne pas dire tout ce qui me passe par la tête quand il s'agit de mes sentiments ! Mon incapacité même à exprimer ces dits sentiments ! Tu comprends ! ça ne fait pas de moi quelqu'un de faux, je suis juste secrète !

\- Tu penses encore à ce que t'a dit James ? Demanda Sirius qui pensait qu'après trois jours elle aurait tout oublié.

Elle se gratta le nez et renifla puis soupira.

\- Marlène aussi m'a déjà reproché ça. Rémus…

Sirius remarqua que ses yeux étaient larmoyants. Il ne savait pas quoi faire et il n'avait aucune envie de devoir consoler une fille qui pleurait, encore moins une qu'il n'avait aucune envie de dévergonder. Il ne savait même pas comment consoler autrement. Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête et tenta de trouver des réponses logiques.

\- Rémus est mal placé pour parler il est amoureux de la même fille depuis sa naissance et à la place de faire quelque chose il bave de loin. Marlène pourrait même montrer ses sentiments quant à un pet qui n'a pas voulu sortir, elle est née comme ça !

Lily esquissa un faible sourire.

\- James… James non plus ne dit pas réellement tout ce qu'il ressent.

\- Ça veut dire quoi ?

\- Ça veut dire arrête de te prendre la tête, personne ne dit vraiment tout.

\- Mais moi on me reproche de ne rien dire du tout, comme si…

\- Comme si tu mentais sur ce que tu es.

\- Je savais que toi tu comprendrais.

\- Tu es mal barré, si je suis ton seul allié.

\- Tu es mon allié ? demanda Lily ahurie.

Sirius sourit légèrement.

\- Eh ne t'emballe pas ! Tu es comme Peter pour moi !

Lily éclata de rire.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de donner une autre raison à Marlène de me râler dessus de toute façon ! Lança-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

\- Hein ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Je vous ai vu.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je vous ai vu.

\- Quand ?

\- Il y'a deux semaines, je faisais ma ronde, quand vous vous êtes cachés derrière la tapisserie du cinquième. Je vous avais vu avant que vous vous cachiez.

\- Et tu n'as rien dit ?

\- Non.

\- Et tu nous as pas donné de retenue, tu nous as pas râlé dessus ?

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Si ma meilleure amie ne veut pas que je sache qu'elle sort avec quelqu'un c'est qu'elle a ses raisons je n'allais pas la mettre mal à l'aise en l'obligeant à me dire de cette manière.

\- Je vois.

\- Ne lui fais pas de mal, Sirius.

Sirius ricana et contre toute attente se confia à Lily.

\- On n'est pas ensemble.

Lily écarquilla les yeux.

\- Ça ne l'intéresse pas. Elle ne veut sûrement pas être vue avec Black. Lança-t-il avec amertume. De toute façon, on ne s'est plus revu depuis un moment.

Lily ne dit pas un mot et analysa la réaction de son ami, puis erra dans ses pensées un moment avant de dire.

\- Elle doit avoir des raisons et crois-moi ça n'a aucun rapport avec être un Black, ou être vu avec toi. Marlène assume tout et tu le sais.

\- Ben alors explique-moi ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu'elle a…

James entra à ce moment et s'arrêta net en voyant Sirius et Lily assis côte à côte en face de la cheminée en pleine conversation. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il fut sur le point de lancer une réplique cinglante à son meilleur ami, puis se ravisa en voyant Lily le fixer.

James pensait qu'après son explosion elle ne lui parlerait plus jamais, ne le regarderait plus et ferait tout pour qu'il n'existe pas, qu'elle allait l'ignorer royalement comme elle savait si bien faire et que ce sera plus facile pour lui de passer à autre chose, mais elle le fixait.

Son regard était déterminé et elle ouvrit puis ferma sa bouche à plusieurs reprises, alors James se retrouva pendu à eux, la respiration en pause, il attendit et ne put enlever ses yeux d'elle. Elle le regardait.

Sirius se racla la gorge puis éclata de rire devant leurs expressions déconcertées.

\- Vous êtes grave.

Il se leva et jeta un coup d'œil vicieux à son ami puis tenta de s'en aller quand Lily le devança et ramassa ses affaires. Elle se tourna vers Sirius et lança.

\- Joyeux anniversaire Sirius et merci.

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et déboula en vitesse dans son dortoir devant les yeux ahuries des deux garçons.

\- Ne me tue pas s'il te plait, je viens de faire mes dix-sept ans. Ne me tue pas ! Pleurnicha Sirius en remarquant que son ami ne bougeait pas.

\- Pourquoi elle a dit merci ?

\- Je crois qu'elle n'avait pas le moral, j'ai fait le con et ça la fait rire.

\- Oui, j'ai remarqué qu'il n'y avait que toi qui la faisais rire ces derniers temps. Elle n'était même pas en colère que tu la sortes du cours l'autre fois ! bravo !

\- Hé ! Cornedrue !

\- Laisse tomber.

James monta en vitesse au dortoir suivi par son ami qui hurlait tous les surnoms le concernant.

\- James !

Ils étaient presque arrivés au dortoir.

\- Mec, attends. J'ai rien fait !

\- Je n'ai pas la tête à ça !

Il ouvrit la porte agressivement et la claqua au nez de son meilleur ami. Sirius hocha la tête de gauche à droite et finit par remettre sa cape sur ses épaules puis sortit en courant, enfin de compte le vieux allait devoir le supporter aujourd'hui aussi.


	19. Chapter 18 : Hantise et amour

**Bonsoir mes Potty...**

 **De retour avec un nouveau chapitre, je vous préviens, il est assez steaaming et chaud... Donc les plus jeunes ne lisez surtout pas ce chapitre... Spécial Blackinnon + Twisted Jily.**

 **Je tiens à m'excuser de l'erreur du téléchargement sur le chapitre dernier, merci à Gryffinbines de m'en avoir informé : j'avais téléchargé le chapitre d'après au lieu de l'actuel et du coup désolé d'avance pour le spoiler.**

 **Je tiens également à remercier tout le monde pour leurs reviews, spécialement :**

 **Aurore Caulet , merci énormément pour tes commentaires d'encouragement et aussi ta fidélité, je suis ravie que les chapitres te plaisent l'un après l'autre et j'espère que la suite sera à ton goût. **

**Edna94 , Merci pour ton encouragement et non ne t'inquiète pas, aucun risque que j'abandonne. **

**SperoPatronea , Pauvre James tu as vu, Ah l'amour ! Promis Blackinnon est en route... Merci pour ton message et merci d'être toujours là, depuis le premier tome. **

**Sararaah , il n'y a pas quelque chose qui fait plus plaisir que quand quelqu'un plonge dans la fanfiction d'une traite, ça me touche... Merci pour ton message à très bientôt. **

* * *

**Hantise et amour**

\- Joyeux anniversaire ! Joyeux anniversaire ! Joyeux anniversssaaaaaaaaire !

Les lumières s'éteignirent toutes en même temps plongeant la salle commune de Gryffondor dans une obscurité totale mais un vacarme inouïe. Les jeunes lionceaux sautillaient dans tous les sens et pour la première fois de sa vie, Sirius remercia le ciel de ne pas être sorti pour son anniversaire. Ils avaient opté à un anniversaire dans la maison comme disait James, avec seulement les leurs… Aucune invitation externe, pas de surprise, pas de farandoles ou d'exubérance. Seulement ceux qui comptaient vraiment.

Sirius vit Marlène s'approcher de lui et contre toute attente, il détourna le regard, fit volte-face et donna son dos à la jeune blonde qui avançait vers lui hésitante. Depuis le bal du week-end dernier, elle avait été suffisamment en colère contre lui pour ne proposer aucune rencontre secrète ou de rendez-vous nocturne. Elle l'avait défendu contre les Serpentards, mais n'avait pas oublié qu'il s'était retrouvé attaqué à cause de son quart d'heure pas très catholique avec Janet Swanson, ils avaient certes décrété ne pas être officiels, mais les sentiments de Marlène n'en étaient pas moins ébranlés. Elle était restée avec ses amies, avec d'autres personnes et par moment seulement, elle lançait un clin d'œil à son meilleur ami. James !

Sirius, lui, était jaloux. Il était jaloux de la relation de Regulus avec sa mère à l'époque où l'une ou l'autre des relations comptaient pour lui, il était jaloux de la confiance qui régnait entre James et sa mère, jaloux de l'amitié particulière entre Rémus et James, jaloux de l'intérêt que portait James pour Lily, jaloux que Rémus ait d'autres amis qu'eux, jaloux que Marlène embrasse Benjy, jaloux que Marlène danse avec Ludwig, jaloux que Marlène soit aussi proche de son James et jaloux de Marlène tout court.

Cette jalousie résultait d'un manque de foi, puisqu'il n'avait pas toujours confiance en lui et ce malgré les apparences. Qui l'en blâmerait ? Qui aurait confiance en lui quand sa propre mère le rejetait et son propre père l'ignorait ? Qui aurait confiance en lui lorsqu'il ne se sentait chez lui nulle part ? Qui aurait confiance en lui lorsque sa propre famille le dénigrait et ses propres démons leur donnaient raison ? Il paraissait hautain, et rare était ceux qui savaient réellement ce que cachait sa carapace. Celle de « ne m'approchez pas, de peur que je vous aime et que je souffre ». Celle de « je vous abhorre tous, au lieu de m'attacher et de pleurer votre départ ». Celle de « autant faire du mal avant qu'on m'en fasse ! »

Sirius ne montrait pas son côté jaloux, jamais il ne l'avouerait même sous torture, mais ceux qui le connaissaient réellement lisaient en lui et s'adaptaient à ses requêtes d'assurance silencieuse. Il aurait aimé être comme Marlène ; aimer à haute voix sans se soucier de se casser la gueule. Il se rappelait de Marlène qui avait aimé le Quidditch si fort qu'elle s'était imposée à l'équipe en deuxième année, obligeant les autres à suivre son rythme, avec une assurance intransigeante, il se rappelait de Marlène qui avait craqué pour Alexander Duke à Poufsouffle et qui avait rassemblé son courage à deux mains et l'avait embrassé au-delà de ses quatorze ans ! Il se rappelait de Marlène qui n'avait pas peur de pleurer à chaudes larmes le décès de son rongeur et d'obliger les gens à lui faire une cérémonie. Il se rappelait que durant cette même cérémonie, elle avait traversé la foule avait atteint la main de Sirius et déclaré qu'elle voulait qu'il soit là avec elle et n'avait pas lâché sa main malgré les regards insistants des autres. Marlène qui aimait assez pour deux et qui défendait tous ceux qui ne pouvaient pas et même qui le pouvaient des fois. Marlène qui arrivait à faire broncher Regulus, Marlène qui n'avait pas peur… Marlène dont les émotions étaient faciles à exprimer et dont l'assurance était difficile à ébranler. Il se rappelait de Marlène qui avait embrassé Benjy, Marlène qui avait courut un danger de mort pour lui, Marlène à la peau de bébé qui hantait ses rêves et qui savait aimer sans faire semblant. Il aurait voulu être comme elle, il aurait voulu être digne d'elle. Mais… Impossible…

Il avait des lacunes en matière de transparence et de sentiments. Il avait perdu beaucoup pour rester aussi inébranlable et peu importe à quel point il faisait des efforts, il restait Black, de nom et de description. Sirius sentit son parfum près de lui, elle était à seulement quelques pas de lui et ce moment qu'il appréhendait tant été peut-être arrivé.

S'il y'avait une quelconque action qui devait requérir tout son courage ce soir, il devait s'y atteler. Sirius savait que résister à Marlène serait la chose la plus dure qu'il devrait faire aujourd'hui, mais il devait le faire. Il devait l'écarter.

\- Joyeux anniversaire Black.

Elle avait posé une main sur son épaule et il avait pivoté bien avant qu'elle ne prononce la lettre J, elle n'ôta pas sa main de son épaule et il posa sa main sur la sienne. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'elle remarqua son geste et le sien. Elle retira sa main et attendit qu'il daigne dire un mot à son égard, au moins un remerciement, mais il ne fit rien. Sirius se maudit intérieurement, il n'avait aucun self-control... Pas avec elle. Il se contenta de la regarder droit dans les yeux essayant autant qu'il le pouvait de lui montrer à quel point elle le rendait fou, mais à quel point il ne pouvait céder à la folie, pas après ce qu'il avait fait le jour de son vrai anniversaire, le jour où il intégra l'ordre, l'autre jour de sa vie où il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière... Le jour où il retourna voir le vieux...

Marlène entrouvrit la bouche légèrement, il ne pouvait indécemment pas la regarder ainsi au milieu de toute cette foule, elle vit ses yeux s'attarder sur son nez, ses joues, ses oreilles, ses trois grains de beauté au menton et enfin s'arrêter sur sa bouche. Ses iris étaient enflammées tout comme son cœur à elle, tout comme sa peau, ton comme son bas du ventre. Elle entrouvrit la bouche pour parler à nouveau mais aucun son ne sortit et cette fois, elle le vit déglutir en fixant sa poitrine. Il la voyait monter et descendre à un rythme endiablé, il fit un pas vers elle et elle pencha la tête de côté, il lui offrit un sourire en coin et lui tendit sa main. Elle fixa sa main un instant puis sentit tout son être crier prends-la. Il approcha sa main de la sienne avec un regard moins sûr et plus inquiet. Elle ne résista pas encore une seconde de plus et mit sa main dans la sienne se laissant entrainer par lui. Ils étaient dans le couloir en un rien de temps, il continuait de la tirer vers un endroit vide, quand elle tira sa main vers lui, l'obligeant à s'arrêter. Il se tourna vers elle, inquiet, il s'attendait à ce qu'elle le plante là et il ne comptait pas abandonner aussi facilement, il allait lui parler quand elle débita calmement.

\- La salle sur demande.

Un sourire éblouissant éclaira son visage et il laissa échapper un souffle, elle le remarqua et sourit à son tour, elle remit sa main dans la sienne, pendant qu'il cachait son sourire satisfait et marcha en vitesse près de lui. Au Septième étage, il s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle.

\- Demande-lui ce que tu veux…

Elle ferma les yeux et marcha trois fois devant la porte qui s'ouvrit quelques secondes après. Sirius écarquilla les yeux. Une immense suite digne d'un hôtel cinq étoiles avec une fausse vue époustouflante, jacuzzi, lit gigantesque couverts de draps en soie qui ne méritaient pas ce qui allait leur arriver.

\- C'était à Paris. Il y'avait une vue sur la tour Eiffel et j'en étais tombé amoureuse.

Elle était debout près de la porte avait lâché sa main et regardait partout sauf lui. Il s'approcha d'elle et prit son menton dans sa main en la regardant comme s'il venait de découvrir qui elle était.

\- Pourquoi tu…

Elle l'embrassa sans crier gare et même pris au dépourvu il ne lui fallut pas moins de cinq secondes afin de répondre avec la même hargne, la même passion, la même envie inassouvie et intarissable, leurs dents se cognaient, leurs nez s'entremêlaient, leurs langues se battaient et bientôt leurs poumons faillirent rendre l'âme. Elle se détacha de lui et posa son front sur le sien puis ouvrit les yeux et remarqua qu'il la regardait encore.

\- Tu me regardes comme…

\- Chut…

Il prit son visage en coupe entre ses mains et il l'embrassa à nouveau avec plus de patience il y mettait une tendresse qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Marlène sentait son cœur exploser en milles morceaux, il ne l'avait jamais embrassé tendrement, il l'avait toujours embrassé avec envie, avec désir, avec passion, pas avec affection, pas comme si elle comptait. Elle se dégagea de lui haletante.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Tu es…

\- Différent ?

\- Je…

\- On ne parle pas d'habitude.

\- Oui, mais je ne comprends…

Il l'embrassa à nouveau et cette fois-ci elle ne put trouver la force de se dégager de lui, ou de poser n'importe quelle question, son cerveau flagellé, ses genoux cotonnés et la Macarena dansant en elle, l'empêchèrent de se concentrer sur autre chose que ces caresses. Sa langue était sur le lobe de son oreille, elle avait les mains cramponnés sur sa chemise, agrippée à lui comme s'il risquait de s'échapper, elle poussa un gémissement lorsque ses baisers atteignirent la naissance de ses seins et qu'il toucha ses cotes avec sa main libre, il caressa tout son flanc jusqu'arriver à ses seins et prit l'une d'elle en coupe dans sa main, Marlène cambra sa tête en arrière en souriant et s'attela à ouvrir sa chemise, en caressant chaque parcelle de son torse, de son ventre et bientôt de son bas du ventre. Sirius s'arrêta net, il ne la quitta pas du regard, ses yeux brulant sa peau et elle sourit dès qu'il attrapa sa lèvre avec ses dents. En un geste vif il déboutonna son soutien sans s'arrêter de jouer avec ses lèvres, grâce à ses dents et sa langue, il vit tomber les soutiens de la jeune fille à ses pieds, puis sourit à son tour, elle sourit de plus belle, alors il passa la robe par-dessus sa tête et se mit à la regarder. Marlène vit ses yeux se balader sur son corps, son sourire satisfait en coin et quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent il pinça ses lèvres, lui signifiant qu'il aimait ce qu'il voyait alors elle sourit et se jeta sur lui à nouveau. Ils s'embrassèrent en laissant leurs mains se balader partout, elle le dénuda en quelques secondes et sans comprendre comment, il était déjà sur elle, par terre, ils n'avaient même pas attendu d'atteindre le lit. Les gémissements de Marlène titillaient ses oreillers faisant grandir son désir d'elle et elle le comprit très rapidement lorsqu'elle le sentit en elle. Elle écarquilla les yeux l'étreignit avec ses cuisses et l'encouragea à bouger en elle. Sirius posa sa main sur sa joue et l'autre main au dessus de sa tête, elle ne le quittait pas du regard se contentant de cligner lentement à chaque gémissement et de le fixer à chaque fois qu'elle haletait dans ses bras.

\- Marlène.

\- Oui…

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa avec fougue avant d'accélérer. Elle enfonça ses ongles dans son dos et ils bougèrent en même temps. Marlène se sentait emportée, elle ressentait beaucoup trop, elle ressentait beaucoup trop clairement, il la touchait comme personne ne l'avait fait avant, pas seulement parce qu'il était meilleur, mais parce qu'il était le plus proche, il était le plus proche à pouvoir l'ébranler, il était le seul à la faire sortir de sa zone de confort si petite pourtant, il était le seul qui pouvait lui faire changer d'humeur avec seulement un regard, il était le seul qui arrivait à retourner son monde avec un sourire et il était le seul qui avait brisé toutes ces barrières. Elle poussa un dernier cri et sentit une panoplie d'émotion prendre place en elle. Marlène venait de comprendre le mot euphorie et pour la première fois de sa vie la peur s'ensuivit automatiquement.

Après de longues minutes d'ébats, il était allongé derrière elle sur le lit à présent, il avait passé un bras autours d'elle et enfouie son nez dans ses cheveux. Pas un mot, pas un bruit, plus même un regard l'un envers l'autre. Seules leurs respirations emplissaient la pièce. Après plusieurs minutes, elle se tourna vers lui. Il avait les yeux fermés. Elle déposa un baiser sur son nez, alors il ouvrit ses yeux et le bleu se noya dans le gris. Il sourit légèrement et elle fut incapable de ne pas lui rendre son sourire. Il tira son menton et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, puis son nez, puis son front et elle enfonça sa tête dans son torse, en laissant échapper un long soupir. Il comprit alors qu'elle avait comprit.

\- Ce sera le meilleur.

\- Le meilleur quoi ? Demanda-t-il sans la quitter des yeux.

\- Souvenir.

Il ne dit pas un mot, alors elle releva la tête vers lui.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne regrette rien.

Il déposa un baiser sur son front et la prit dans ses bras à nouveau, laissant libre court à l'émotion la plus vraie qu'il ait jamais ressenti.

Sirius Black sut ce jour-là qu'il pouvait avoir un talon d'Achille, un autre que James, un autre que Rémus et Peter. Cependant, ils étaient en guerre et peu importe ce qu'il pouvait ressentir dans ses bras, il devait la laisser partir, avant qu'elle sache, avant qu'elle ne se mette à le haïr...

Sirius revint à sa soirée d'anniversaire et remarqua que personne ne s'était rendu compte de son absence, ou du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait.

\- Où tu as emmené ma copine ?

\- Quelle copine, Fawley ?

\- Où est Marlène ?

\- Là-bas, non ? Ah non, ce n'est pas elle ! Je ne l'ai pas vu alors.

Alice lui envoya un regard équivoque et s'en alla vers Lily, qui semblait s'ennuyer.

\- Ça va ?

\- Mouais…

\- Pré-au-lard demain ?

\- Si tu veux…

\- Waw, quel enthousiasme, dis-le si je ne ressemble pas à ton prince charmant. Déclara Alice.

\- Frank ne peut pas venir ?

\- Lily, je ne te dis pas de venir avec moi, parce que Frank n'est pas là. Mais seulement, parce que tu ne parais pas dans ton assiette et que je veux faire quelque chose pour te remonter le moral.

\- C'est vrai ? J'ai l'air pas dans mon assiette ? Demanda Lily choquée.

\- Tu ne manges presque rien, tu ne dors toujours pas autant, tu souris un peu trop à tout le monde pour que ce soit vrai et tu es devenue un gentil préfet depuis une semaine... Ah oui, et tu disparais souvent encore, on dirait que tu fais tout pour qu'on t'oublie ou que tu fais tout pour paraître gentille, ou que tu fais tout pour faire semblant que tu vas bien, je ne sais pas mais en tout cas, quelque chose cloche.

\- Waw. Je suis… impressionnée. Déclara Lily en souriant honnêtement. On ira à pré-au-lard demain alors.

\- Magnifique. Allez, viens, on va danser.

\- Vas-y je te rejoins.

\- Non, debout !

Alice tira sa copine par la main et la fit tournoyer sur elle-même à toute vitesse, Lily qui râlait au début se prit au jeu et se mit à rire comme un enfant, ignorant complètement que James avait été attiré par ce rire, ignorant complètement l'effet que ce rire de gorge avait sur lui. Elle finit par s'arrêter et perdit l'équilibre, elle avait la tête qui tournait et Rémus pas très loin finit par l'attraper.

\- Alice, tu veux la soûler sans alcool ? Déclara ce dernier.

James s'énerva à nouveau. Lily souriait à Rémus et le remerciait de l'avoir attrapé, encore une fois il se sentit jaloux. Il se sentait ridicule, d'abord d'avoir fait une scène à Sirius trois jours plus tôt, d'avoir tiré Rémus par le col parce qu'il était jaloux de Damian et maintenant il était même jaloux de Rémus. Il hocha la tête de gauche à droite et détourna son regard d'elle puis alla se servir dans sa cachette secrète l'alcool qu'il avait emmené à cette soirée.

Lily sourit à Rémus et Alice et remarqua qu'ils la regardaient à nouveau avec inquiétude, elle décida alors de se débrider ne serait-ce que pour que ses amis cessent de vouloir la materner. Elle chercha la foule du regard et instantanément elle tomba sur James, elle fronça les sourcils et remarqua qu'il se versait du Whisky pur-feu. Elle fit un pas en avant vers sa cachette puis se rappela de leur dernière altercation une semaine plus tôt et repris sa place initiale.

\- Alice.

\- Ouais.

\- Ramène de l'alcool de chez Potter.

\- Ah Lily ! Laisse-nous nous amuser un peu. Râla Alice.

\- Non, je n'ai pas dit confisque, j'ai dit ramène.

\- J'ai peur d'avoir compris.

\- Tu as très bien compris.

\- Tu veux dire pour consommer ? Demanda Alice en écarquillant les yeux.

\- J'en ai déjà consommé et tu le sais, tu m'y as toi-même initié.

\- Je ne t'ai vu le faire qu'une fois de ton plein gré et c'était l'année dernière après les attaques.

\- Bon, tu nous ramènes ça ou tu vas me faire regretter ?

\- Tout de suite chef.

Lily resta debout dans son coin en tapant des pieds et jouant avec ses doigts. Elle leva les yeux et vit Alice arriver vers James.

\- Je peux t'en emprunter un peu ?

\- Evans te regarde, elle va venir le confisquer.

Alice sourit avec malice.

\- Quoi ? Interrogea James.

\- Au fait, c'est pour elle.

\- Pourquoi faire ?

Alice éclata de rire.

\- J'ai posé la même question. Tu fais quoi avec toi ?

\- Ben, je le bois.

\- Et ben voilà.

James regarda Lily qui détourna les yeux hâtivement. Il ignora complètement Alice et continua de fixer Lily jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente ses joues s'empourprer, elle sentait son regard sur elle et peu importe à quel point elle faisait semblant de regarder ailleurs bientôt elle n'eut plus d'autres choix que de le fixer à son tour.

\- Et nous voilà reparti dans un concours de regard, vous me faites chier. Donne-moi cette bouteille.

James se laissa faire sans quitter Lily du regard et dès qu'Alice arriva vers elle, elle soupira et quitta ses yeux marrons.

\- Vous devriez coucher ensemble.

Lily ignora son amie, décapsula la bouteille et but la plus longue gorgée qu'elle ait ingurgité de toute sa vie. Alice écarquilla les yeux en même temps que James.

\- Tiens. A la vie avant la mort !

Elle tourna les talons et se faufila dans la foule qui dansait en laissant Alice pantoise. La jeune brune but à son tour et cacha la bouteille sous un canapé avant de rejoindre Lily.

\- Frank ne réponds pas à mes lettres et je sens que ça ne marchera pas, et j'ai limite un compte à rebours dans ma tête sur quand je vais commencer à souffrir pour ça, je l'aime vraiment, Lily mais…

\- Ce n'est pas suffisant, quand tout ce qu'il y'a ce sont des questionnements, le manque et la distance.

Alice fronça les sourcils.

\- Euh... C'est très exact.

\- C'est très courant.

Lily tourna sur elle-même s'approcha à nouveau du canapé et but à nouveau. Lorsqu'Alice s'approcha d'elle, la bouteille était vide.

\- C'est James, c'est ça ?

Lily dansait à nouveau en tournant autours d'elle-même les cheveux sur les yeux et les yeux fermés. Alice et elles étaient près de leur canapé pas au milieu de la foule et Lily venait de prendre deux autres bières-à-beurre. Pour quelqu'un qui ne buvait jamais, elle venait de battre un record personnel. Elle poussa un soupir et émit un rictus ironique, tout en continuant de fermer les yeux.

\- C'est toujours James.

Silence. Soudain, elle s'arrêta de danser et ouvrit ses yeux, puis remarqua qu'Alice avait les yeux ronds comme deux souaffles, qu'elle avait dit cette phrase à voix portée et que d'autres personnes la regardaient. Fort heureux pour elle, personne ne comprenait, personne n'était réellement impliqué dans la conversation et la plupart aurait oublié dans quelques heures, malheureusement pour elle, le concerné était là aussi. Pas très loin, debout comme un pique, pendant que Casey qui dansait avec lui le regardait d'un air inquiet, elle n'avait rien entendu, mais elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi son cavalier s'était arrêté, pourquoi il avait arrêté de l'écouter. Il ne s'était pas tourné vers Lily, mais son épaule affaissé et son cou hérissé, démontrait à Alice qu'il avait entendu. Alice tira son amie par le bras afin de l'éloigner de l'oreille tendue de James, mais celle-ci ne bougea pas.

\- J'ai oublié qu'il avait un prénom. Lança Lily en souriant. Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

\- Tu vas m'expliquer alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a James ?

\- Je me rappelle pas de la question que tu m'as posé, mais… c'était ça la réponse.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment dit grand-chose.

Alice tirait Lily vers elle, ayant peur que James écoute, mais celle-ci ne la suivait pas. Elle jeta un coup d'œil furtif et remarqua Casey qui essayait d'attirer son attention, il se mit à bouger comme un robot pour qu'elle se taise, mais Alice savait qu'il continuait à tendre l'oreille.

\- Tu veux que je te dise ? Lança Lily.

\- Euh… Non pas vraiment pas ici. Supplia Alice.

\- Il me fait sortir de mes gonds… Les garçons c'est des cons de toute façon…

\- Pas tous Lily.

\- Si tous, même Damian.

\- Tu lui parles encore ?

\- Il veut m'inviter à sortir.

\- Tu as dit quoi ?

\- Je n'ai pas répondu.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie de sortir avec lui.

\- Tu as envie de sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

Lily s'arrêta de danser et James aussi, ils ne se voyaient pas, l'un tournant le dos à l'autre mais Alice retint son souffle.

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

Alice remarqua qu'une certaine tristesse se lisait sur son regard et elle se demanda si sa meilleure amie avait enfin compris qu'elle était amoureuse de James Potter.

\- Pourquoi faire ? demanda-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Pour t'attacher à quelqu'un et qu'il parte en guerre et que tu vives dans la peur qu'il ne te revienne jamais ? Pour qu'ils le tuent parce qu'il sort avec une née-moldue ? Ou pour qu'il se rende compte que je ne suis pas aussi courageuse que j'ai l'air d'être et que je n'ai rien de spécial pour qu'il s'intéresse à moi ? Tu sais…

Elle se tut longtemps et Alice se demande si elle avait oublié la fin de sa phrase.

\- On va mourir dans cette guerre et je ne compte pas la perdre en souffrant à part dans le combat.

Elle avança et dénicha une autre bière puis se tourna vers sa meilleure amie.

\- Sois heureuse Alice avant qu'on meurt.

Elle descendit la bière à une vitesse stupéfiante puis alla s'en servir une autre. James était debout au milieu de la salle, seul à présent. Il avait dit à Casey de leur chercher des boissons dans sa cachette avec Sirius et il s'était approché afin de tout entendre et ce qu'il entendit le dérouta encore plus, il osa à peine se tourner vers Alice ayant peur que Lily soit encore dans les parages, mais quand il pivota, la rousse dansait près de Dorcas à présent.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas t'en empêchais hein ! tu as tout entendu.

\- Est-ce que…

\- Ne me pose pas de question, s'il te plait.

\- Elle a peur.

\- On a tous peur.

Soudain il se rappela.

\- Tu as déjà vu son Epouvantard ?

\- Non. Pourquoi ?

Il laissa sa réponse en suspend et sortit en trombe de la salle commune.

* * *

 **Pour rattraper mon retard, je vous poste la suite dans quelques minutes... !**

 **Merci pour votre lecture.**


	20. Chapter 19 : Certainement Pas

**Certainement...Pas**

James se remémora leur pacte à la bibliothèque, un mois de cela. Il se remémora la facilité avec laquelle ils avaient communiqué et il se rappelait de cette conversation concernant l'Epouvantard de Lily. Il lui avait demandé de voir son Epouvantard s'il ne recevait pas de retenue et bien sûr il avait échoué, mais pire encore, il avait échoué à la mettre en confiance, il avait échoué à garder de la civilité entre eux et avait échoué à maitriser ses sentiments pour elle.

James errait dans le château en réfléchissant quand il se demanda s'il ne trouverait pas des Epouvantards dans la salle des artefacts, il contourna le bureau de Rusard et entendit ce dernier se déplacer. James n'avait pas sa cape sur lui, ni la carte, il avait quelques verres au nez et moins de reflexe que d'habitude, alors lorsqu'il s'étala par terre visage s'écrasant au sol en premier, il eut du mal à se relever et à comprendre ce qui venait de lui arriver. James releva la tête difficilement, gémissant et tentant de reprendre ses esprits quand ses yeux tombèrent sur un objet.

Il tendit sa main et toucha un sablier miniature puis fronça les sourcils. Comment aurait-il pu trébucher au point de tomber comme une tartine sur un simple petit sablier ?

James le tourna dans tous les sens et remarqua qu'à la fin du temps écoulé, il y'avait de petites inscriptions : un ensemble de lettre qui ne voulaient rien dire attachés. Il sortit sa baguette et jeta un sort pour que l'objet révèle son contenu, mais rien n'y fit. Il réitéra un autre sort afin de le retransformer en sa forme initiale, mais toujours rien. Finalement, il décida de le ramener et le montrer à ses amis. Cet objet magique était là-bas pour une raison et sa force était mystique, que ce soit un jeu de chez Zonko ou une sorte de magie noire, James le mit dans sa poche décidé à en savoir plus.

Il continua son chemin afin d'entrer dans la salle quand il entendit du bruit.

\- Je suis réellement fier de tes progrès, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, tu serais réellement au dessus des autres…

Une voix de fille gloussa.

\- Au dessus de moi aussi.

James reconnut la voix de son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et sa curiosité le poussa à comprendre à qui il parlait, il s'approcha encore quand un Lumos éclaira son visage l'aveuglant. James eut à peine le temps de s'acclimater à la lumière normale, voir l'identité de la voix féminine et apercevoir le sourire de Ludwig Strolley à son égard.

\- Tu n'es pas très discret Potter. Tu cherches quelque chose ? Tu sais que le couvre-feu est dépassé ?

\- Oui, je sais. Désolé professeur.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal. On a tous été adolescent un jour et je peux comprendre que tu veuilles te dégourdir les jambes, mais maintenant que je t'ai vu, tu es de ma responsabilité, alors je te raccompagne à ta salle.

\- Il n'est pas nécessaire. Déclara James étonné de ne pas écoper de retenu.

\- J'insiste, nous ne savons jamais sur qui on peut tomber.

\- Je peux gérer.

\- Je n'en doute pas Potter. Mais je préfère t'accompagner.

\- Pourquoi vous ne me donnez pas de retenu ?

Ludwig sourit honnêtement.

\- Pas la première fois. Je t'aide la première fois, je te préviens la deuxième, je punis la troisième.

\- Donc j'ai encore deux chances ?

\- Alors ne joue pas avec ta chance. C'est quelque chose qui tourne très vite.

James sourit. Son professeur n'avait aucune idée à quelle point cette phrase était adéquate à la situation de l'adolescent, surtout avec Evans.

\- Bien, nous y voilà. Je sais que je dois être partial, mais tache de gagner ton prochain match, Potter. Lança le professeur avec un clin d'œil.

\- Vous étiez à Gryffondor ?

\- Oui…

James entra dans la salle commune et Alice vint vers lui.

\- Tu étais passé où ? Tu m'as laissé en plan au beau milieu d'une phrase !

\- James où tu étais ? Demanda Casey qui arrivait à son tour.

\- James, besoin d'aide, je ne dois pas me déshydrater. Déclara Sirius ignorant les deux autres filles.

\- Réunion de Maraudeur ! Coupa James.

James se tourna vers Rémus qui était en train de surveiller une Lily un peu trop éméchée et Sirius alla chercher Peter qui dansait enfin avec Dorcas.

\- Réunion de Maraudeur. Déclarèrent les deux garçons en même temps chacun dans un coin de la pièce.

Lily leva les yeux vers James et arrêta tout mouvement. Elle tenta de se tenir debout, mais vacilla et James eut le reflexe de vouloir la rattraper, seulement elle se redressa facilement et fit un pas en arrière s'éloignant de lui. Il remarqua ce geste et se tourna vers son ami, lui signifiant qu'il l'attendait.

\- Tu devrais t'asseoir. Déclara Rémus à l'adresse de Lily.

\- Tu devrais boire.

\- Lily, s'il te plait, laisse Alice t'emmener dans votre dortoir.

\- Rémus, Rémus, Rémus… Je suis peut-être pompette, mais je suis lucide et j'en ai un peu marre qu'on me dise quoi faire, alors va voir ce que veut faire Potter ou qui il veut se faire cette fois et…

\- Lily !

James n'avait pas bougé de sa place, il la regardait, incapable de détacher ses yeux d'elle. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il ressentait, il ne savait pas s'il lui en voulait encore, s'il voulait lui parler, lui pardonner, la haïr, la voir sourire, s'il voulait qu'elle l'ignore, qu'elle le déteste ou qu'elle le voit, s'il voulait qu'elle soit jalouse, si elle était jalouse… Sa tête tournait, mais ses yeux restaient fixés sur elle.

\- James tu as dit réunion, j'ai ramené Peter, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Lança Sirius en déboulant de l'autre côté de la salle.

Lily sourit à Sirius et Peter puis s'en alla. Les quatre garçons étaient sur le point de sortir de la salle commune quand ils entendirent un grand fracas juste là où se trouvait Lily. Rémus scanna la pièce en vitesse, Alice n'avait plus les yeux sur Lily, elle ne paraissait pas sobre non plus, Marlène était introuvable et Dorcas… Il détourna les yeux, évitant de la voir embrasser Bilius à nouveau. Sirius était revenu vers Lily qui continuait de sourire.

\- Oups.

\- Tu as fais quoi Evans ?

\- J'ai cassé la bouteille de Potter.

\- Mais elle était vide, celle-là. Déclara Peter qui le savait pour lui avoir donné.

\- Non, celle-là, je l'ai volé.

James laissa passer un faible sourire malgré lui.

\- On ne peut pas la laisser ici, elle devient dangereuse. Déclara Peter.

\- Tu proposes quoi ?

\- On l'emmène dans son dortoir.

\- Si j'étais à ta place, je ne dirai pas « on » alors que Jamesie est là, il est un peu trop possessif ces derniers temps. Lança Sirius en ricanant.

\- Je ne vais pas à mon dortoir. Cingla Lily.

Elle se redressa et sortit sa baguette puis lança un sort pour nettoyer le contenu de la bouteille renversé. Elle fit un pas en arrière pour inspecter le résultat, puis se tourna vers les garçons.

\- Vous allez toujours au QG ?

Personne ne répondit.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, c'était que de la curiosité… De toute façon, il n'y a plus d'Octo.

Elle haussa les épaules et s'en alla quand James fit un pas vers elle et leva son bras pour attraper le sien, mais il arrêta son geste juste avant de l'atteindre. Ses trois amis le fixèrent, alors il inspira profondément puis souffla et la regarda partir.

\- Qui a la cape ?

\- Moi. Déclara Sirius.

\- La carte ?

\- Je l'ai. Répondit Peter.

\- James c'est ton tour pour le nouveau mot de passe.

Il fixait encore Lily.

\- Je crois qu'on le connait tous. Taquina Sirius. Son mot de passe c'est Evans.

Peter ricana et ils sortirent ensemble en cachette. Ils arrivèrent à leur ancien QG et mirent en place un mot de passe à la statue ensorcelée qui leur servait de sécurité pour l'entrée à présent. Ils entrèrent dans l'ancienne pièce qui avait longtemps regroupé les membres d'Octo et s'installèrent chacun dans leur fauteuil préféré.

Depuis le début de l'année, ils avaient rendu cet endroit plus accueillant et plus studieux, ils avaient décrétés que venir au QG signifiait travailler en mission pour sauver Poudlard ou le monde, ils avaient fait de cet endroit leur âtre des chevaliers, ils ne parlaient pas de farces, de filles, de sortie ni de cours ici, le QG ne devait contenir que leurs recherches et leurs travaux sérieux, ceux concernant le monde et non l'école, ceux concernant les adultes et non les enfants qu'ils étaient.

\- J'ai trouvé un objet.

\- Un autre ?

\- Ouais.

Sirius sortit une pièce d'échec de la malle centrale où ils cachaient leurs trouvailles.

\- Ce style ?

\- Oui. Mais là, c'est un sablier. Et regardez quand j'attends que les grains de sable tombent tous en bas, il y'a un mot ici.

\- PLMBASMM

\- C'est quoi ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas…

Rémus sortit un autre objet de leur malle et essaya de le tourner dans tous les sens afin de voir si une inscription y figurait également.

\- Voilà le damier de l'autre fois… Il n'y a absolument rien dessus que les cases noires et blanches…

\- Pose-le par terre.

Rémus obéit et se tourna vers son ami.

\- Envoie-moi un sort qui m'empêche de voir. Ordonna James.

\- Tu as vraiment un truc tordu avec les sorts qui t'aveuglent. Lança Sirius.

\- Retire tes lunettes, c'est tout. Proposa Peter.

\- Hé ! Tu crois que je suis aveugle, sans lunette, je vois flou, mais je peux quand même te botter les fesses. Là, je ne veux pas voir du tout.

\- Pourquoi tu essaies de prouver quoi ? demanda Rémus.

\- S'ils ont les mêmes pouvoirs.

\- Ferme les yeux alors ! Reproposa Peter.

\- Mais, non Queudever, il doit utiliser tous ses autres sens sauf la vue, et quand tu as la possibilité d'ouvrir tu peux finir par ouvrir tes yeux inconsciemment tu comprends maintenant ? Demanda Sirius agacé.

\- Obscuro. Lança Rémus.

Sirius plaça le sablier près du damier et donna le signal à James pour les comparer. James marcha sur le sablier à nouveau et se retrouva à quatre pattes terrassé devant les regards tétanisés de ces camarades.

\- Qu'est-ce que… ? Commença Peter.

\- On dirait qu'il s'est fait assommé par un Troll…

James se redressa en couinant puis tata le sol vers le damier, il marcha dessus à nouveau et ce dernier le fit arracher un cri et il tomba à nouveau. Les trois autres garçons vinrent vers lui, Rémus annula le sort d'obscurité et ils attendirent qu'il recouvre la vue.

\- Le premier objet est doté d'une force unique. Une force mystique et… très forte.

\- Le deuxième, tu as crié comme si on te lançait un Doloris.

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai senti comme si on me déchirait la peau des pieds…

\- De la magie noire tu crois ?

\- Aucune idée, mais en tout cas, le damier lui fait du mal, ce n'est pas juste question de force… Ni de comparaison de force…

\- Les forces sont différentes.

\- Voilà, comme si elles émanaient de choses ou personnes différentes.

Sirius se mit à faire les cent pas.

\- Ce sont des objets ce qu'il y'a de plus normal. Ce sont des objets utilisés dans des jeux… Mais quelqu'un les a ensorcelés…

\- Mais pourquoi faire ? Demanda Peter.

\- On ne sait pas.

\- Mais ça peut être plus qu'une personne. Proposa Rémus.

\- Pourquoi à cause de la différence de magie entre les deux objets ? Demanda Sirius.

\- Oui.

\- Non, je ne sais pas comment vous expliquer, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est la même personne mais avec des énergies différentes. Corrigea James

\- Moi, je continue de croire que ça doit être deux personnes minimum.

\- Mais pourquoi se donner du mal à ensorceler des objets ? Demanda Peter. Ils veulent en faire quoi ?

\- Ils essayent peut-être justement de créer quelque chose.

\- Alors pourquoi les abandonner dans les couloirs ?

\- Aucune idée. Je pense qu'il doit y'en avoir d'autres.

\- Mais ça sert à quoi ?

\- Mais on ne sait pas Peter ! C'est ce qu'on cherche. Cingla Sirius de plus en plus irrité.

\- Tu as un problème ? Demanda Rémus en voyant la mine de Sirius.

\- On en a toujours non ? Je vous signale qu'on a des frères qui cherchent à nous tuer pour ce qu'on a fait à leur sœur, un vieux serpent qui veut nous exterminer parce que nous sommes des traitres ou des amis des nés-moldus…

Réalisant à quel point il paraissait sérieux, il sourit et continua.

\- Sans oublier un prof de DCFM qui est tellement génial qu'il nous pique toutes les nanas potables ! C'est horrible !

Peter ricana nerveusement.

\- On doit comprendre la signification de tout ça. Conclut Rémus.

\- Oui. Et je crois savoir qui peut aider.

\- Prewett. Déclara Sirius.

\- Exactement.

\- Tu veux dire que le grand James Potter, maitre de l'école buissonnière, animagi en cachette et maraudeur, va s'inscrire sans être sous torture dans un cours en plus ? Demanda Rémus en se moquant.

Sirius et Peter éclatèrent de rire devant la mine maussade de James.

\- Vous avez d'autres idées ? On n'a qu'à s'y mettre tous non ?

\- Ce cours c'est quand ?

\- Jeudi avant histoire…

\- Ah non. Déclara Sirius. C'est le matin ou je dors le mieux, je ne vais pas me réveiller pour aller à un cours à 8h pour écouter quelque chose que tu entendras de toute façon…

\- Et vendredi entre 11h et midi. Continua Rémus. Vendredi, moi, je ne peux pas c'est l'heure où je donne des cours à Bart Rowley.

\- Peter ?

\- Je ne comprendrais rien de toute façon.

\- Pourquoi, j'ai parlé moi aussi ? Bouda James

\- C'est toi le chef. Faut assumer. Ricana Sirius. J'ai tellement envie de voir la tête de Mcgo quand tu lui diras que tu prends un cours comme ça.

Les trois garçons se moquèrent de James longtemps et n'arrêtèrent que lorsqu'il menaça de ne pas le faire et les laisser tous dans un suspens fou qui les rendra tous propice à l'asile de Sainte-mangouste.

\- Tu crois qu'Emily y est encore ? Demanda Peter.

\- Ou tu veux qu'elle soit ?

\- Ces frères sont libres, qui vous dit qu'ils ne l'ont pas fait sortir, je parie qu'ils savent jeter l'Imperium. Ils peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent et si elle sort, elle voudra se venger des membres d'Octo, ou même repartir tuer son petit-ami et Evelyne Dean.

\- Oh ! Tu y as bien réfléchi hein ! Demanda James effaré par la peur qui rongeait son ami.

\- Il y'a des aurors qui surveillent Sainte-mangouste, je parie qu'il doit y'en avoir qui espionnent les Macmillan, Gregory Brown est caché chez les moldus et puis personne ne peut entrer au sein de ce château…

\- Ah bon ? Ton père n'était pas rentré ? Ou Malefoy… ?

Les trois maraudeurs ne purent s'empêcher de penser unanimement et au même moment que Peter devenait de plus en plus anxieux, il posait infiniment de questions, faisait onze millions de scénarii par journée et n'arrivait pas à retrouver de tranquillité d'esprit. Ce que les garçons ignoraient aussi, était qu'il regrettait souvent faire partie des maraudeurs ces derniers temps, ils étaient toujours au feu de la rambarde, toujours les preux chevaliers à se jeter dans un meute de loups et étaient même un peu plus connu dans le monde externe, les noms de James et Sirius avaient apparus à plusieurs reprises dans les journaux et peu importe à quel point les deux garçons lui inspiraient l'admiration et le courage, des fois tard le soir, après les fous rires et les fêtes, après les devoirs et les bêtises, il se demandait si c'était encore une bonne idée de les coller autant… S'il voulait vraiment attirer l'attention sur lui. S'il n'avait pas peur de Voldemort plus qu'il n'avait envi d'être maraudeur.

\- Ils ont renforcés la sécurité, Dumbledore lui-même me l'a dit.

Rémus se retint de demander à Sirius quand et avant de penser à toutes les informations dont Sirius étaient sûrs, il fut interrompu par James.

\- Peter, nous sommes en guerre, tu le sais… Nous avons tous peur pour quelqu'un ici.

« J'ai peur pour moi ! » Voulut hurler Peter.

\- Mais nous ne sommes pas seuls, nous sommes plus nombreux, plus ingénieux et tout ce que nous pouvons faire c'est…

Soudain, il eut une idée.

\- Peter, pourquoi tu n'irais pas t'entrainer avec Evans ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Je pense qu'elle voit encore des élèves pour des cours particuliers et même si on a un club de Duel, elle fait encore des entrainements supplémentaires. Pourquoi tu n'irais pas avec elle ?

\- Et pourquoi pas avec vous ?

\- Parce qu'où tu as vu qu'on s'entraine ? Répondit James.

\- Alors pourquoi on ne le fait pas ?

\- Mais quand ? Si on fait ça ? On fera nos trips à Pré-au-lard quand ? Nos maraudages quand ? Intervint Sirius.

\- On peut faire ça de temps en temps. Déclara Rémus qui réalisa que Peter trouvait James et Sirius égoïstes de faire passer les jeux avant la défense contre les forces réelles du mal.

\- Peut-être…

Les garçons finirent par sortir de leur cachette, ils revenaient vers la salle commune quand des bruits de pas s'entendirent derrière eux, ils détournèrent la tête et virent Ayni Shackelbolt renifler en trainant les pieds. Elle leva la tête vers eux et une grimace prit possession de son visage, elle retenait ses larmes…

\- Ça ne va pas chef ? Demanda James en lui offrant son sourire charmeur.

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre…

\- Quelqu'un t'a attaqué ? Demanda Sirius toujours prêt à se battre.

\- Non, non… J'ai juste…

\- Problème de cœur. Conclut Rémus en tapotant son épaule.

Elle haussa les épaules et s'approcha de la grosse dame.

\- Rentrez avant que je nous donne à tous des retenues.

\- En parlant de ça… Il y'a une petite fête à l'intérieur.

\- Je sais Marlène m'en a parlé.

\- Tu as vu Marlène ? Demanda Sirius.

Il regretta tout de suite d'avoir posé la question, son ton était désespéré et sa question trop impulsive.

\- Oui…

Elle renifla sans dire un mot et pressa le pas.

\- Elle ne va pas nous mener la vie dure ? Demanda Peter content de ne pas avoir de retenue. Je l'aime bien comme préfète en chef, elle. C'est la deuxième fois qu'elle ferme les yeux sur un truc pour moi en tout cas.

Sirius laissa les autres entrer et ouvrit la carte.

\- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

Il prit quelques secondes avant de trouver le nom de Marlène Mckinnon et le nom de Ludwig Strolley était juste à côté. Il secoua la tête dans tous les sens, rangea la carte des maraudeurs et entra dans la salle commune. La fête ne battait plus son plein, seuls quelques vrais habitués aux veillées étaient encore sur la piste improvisée au milieu du salon ocre. Il se laissa affaler près de Rémus et demanda après ses camarades.

\- Où sont Cornedrue et Queudever ?

\- Peter dit qu'il est fatigué, il est parti dormir et James, lui, est parti chercher de l'alcool.

\- Parfait.

Ils restèrent assis à scruter la salle commune. Dorcas dansait avec Bilius Thomas, Evelyne Dean et Ronald Radnard discutaient dans un coin, Mona Burke était assise, pas très loin et tenait un verre à la main. Rémus remarqua qu'elle paraissait si seule, mais une autre scène attira son attention, Dorcas et Bilius se disputaient à nouveau. Il soupira et continua de regarder autours de lui, Jessica Stein et sa bande dansaient avec les Septièmes années, pendant que Marcus enivré se disputait en hurlant avec Garrett Stanley sur Merlin savait quel équipe de Quidditch, Ayni roulait des yeux en buvant son verre et en se tenant debout près de leurs têtes. Sirius donna un coup de coude à Rémus qui suivit son regard. Alice était allongée sur un divan, endormie et à ses pieds Lily fixait James Potter qui riait avec Casey Clagg. Ils se sourirent et appelèrent leur ami afin de bénéficier de ses boissons. James et Casey s'approchèrent d'eux, mais Patmol et Lunard continuaient de regarder la préfète. Obnubilée par l'alcool, elle n'avait aucune idée qu'elle n'avait pas cligné des yeux et avait même oublié de respirer tant ses épaules paraissaient tendus.

\- On lui dit de venir ? Chuchota Sirius.

\- Tu crois qu'elle a envi d'être près de lui ?

\- Je crois qu'elle veut encore boire.

\- Je crois que ce n'est pas bon pour elle.

\- Elle parait seule…

\- Et triste…

\- Vous parlez de quoi ? Demanda James.

\- Quidditch. Hurlèrent les garçons à l'unisson

Il fronça les sourcils puis haussa les épaules et s'affala auprès d'eux. Rémus remarqua que Casey s'était assise un peu trop près de James, puis il regarda Lily à nouveau. Elle souriait pensivement à Marcus, n'écoutant sûrement rien de ses paroles.

\- Va lui parler. Tu sais faire ce genre de truc toi. Lui murmura Sirius.

\- Oui, mais toi, tu sembles la faire rire plus facilement. Répondit Rémus.

\- Mon meilleur ami a un problème avec ça, je ne peux pas.

\- Tu crois qu'il n'a pas de problème avec moi non plus, il a failli m'étranger au bal d'Halloween.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez ? Lança James à nouveau.

Sirius regarda la salle à nouveau. Elle s'était vidé plus rapidement que prévu, il regarda l'heure. Une heure du matin. Il se leva prit la bouteille et monta sur le sofa.

\- A tous les non prudes et les amoureux du rire, venez, on va jouer. Dites pas non, c'est mon anniversaire. Allez, viens par là, petite Dorcas, tu es concernée aussi !

Bilius fixa Dorcas, l'air de dire, ce n'est pas le moment, mais elle le regarda avec dédain, tira son bras de sa main et avança vers les maraudeurs avec assurance. Mona, Evelyne, Ron, Ayni, Marcus et Garrett rejoignirent à leur tour. Bilius monta en claquant des pieds. Lily avait fermé les yeux sur le canapé ou dormait Alice, elle ferait semblant de dormir même si des Scrouts à Pétards entraient à cet instant. Elle sentit une ombre sur son visage et quelqu'un lui tira l'épaule.

\- Je sais que tu ne dors pas. Je t'ai vu mater mon meilleur ami pendant une bonne minute.

Elle fit une grimace et présenta son doigt à Sirius.

\- Quelle jolie démonstration de bonne foi. Allez, Rouge, reste pas ici, tu as besoin de rire un peu.

\- Je n'ai aucune envie de me trouver au même endroit que lui pas avant qu'il ne s'excuse de ce qu'il a fait.

\- Tu lui as fait pareil. Toutes les vérités ne sont pas bonnes. C'est mon anniversaire !

\- Et depuis quand ça devrait m'intéresser ?

Sirius hocha la tête et détourna le regard vers le groupe qui riait déjà. Tous, sauf James.

\- Depuis que te parler l'enrage. Tu veux te venger de lui, viens boire avec nous, je croyais que tu ne laissais rien t'atteindre Evans !

\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi que pour me faire boire. Tu dis sûrement ça pour que je ne me mette pas à faire la préfète d'ici quelques minutes.

\- Je m'en fou, j'ai la préfète-en-chef dans la poche, tu crois que tu peux la dépasser ?

Elle sourit légèrement et mit sa main dans la sienne, il l'aida à se lever et elle traina les pas derrière lui. Sirius fit en sorte de l'asseoir entre lui et James ce qui enragea les deux concernés. Rémus riait ouvertement devant leurs expressions.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux jouer ?

\- Au jeu, de « Je n'ai jamais ».

\- Encore ? S'écria Casey.

\- C'est ça ou strip quelque chose.

\- Strip quelque chose ? Demanda Evelyne.

\- Strip poker, Strip échec, Strip bavboules… Je peux rajouter le Strip partout dans mes jeux.

\- J'ai rien dit. Acheva Evelyne.

\- C'est ton anniversaire, commence. Lança James.

\- Alors… Je n'ai jamais attiré l'attention sur moi pour avoir explosé sur un camarade devant toute l'école.

Remus et Dorcas éclatèrent de rire pendant que le reste de l'assemblée regarda James et Lily en souriant.

\- Buvez…

Lily prit le verre et d'un geste sec, vida son contenu, puis le déposa de manière synchronisé avec James.

\- C'était bas, Black. Lui asséna-t-elle.

\- A toi, Lily.

Elle fronça les sourcils, réfléchit un instant puis lança avec un sourire espiègle.

\- Je n'ai jamais gardé de secret à moi seule.

Tout le monde but, y compris Lily. Le seul vide qui resta intact fut celui de Marcus Shafiq.

\- Mais Lily, tu pers aussi si tu bois. Ce n'est pas ça le principe.

\- Je prouvais un point. Lança-t-elle avec malice. C'est plus important que ne pas boire.

James l'indifférent était en train de se laisser entraîner et l'alcool y jouait un rôle flagrant à nouveau. Il prit son verre et au moment où Rémus comptait parler, James cingla.

\- Humm… Ok, à moi alors…

\- Ce n'est pas ton tour. Chuchota Casey.

\- Je ne me suis jamais parlé à moi-même pendant des heures.

Lily sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Comment il le savait ? aurait-il fait le lien avec le magnétophone qu'il avait vu l'année d'avant ?

\- Bien sûr que si, je suis la meilleure compagnie que je connaisse. Déclara Sirius en sirotant son verre.

Lily but à son tour et comprit que James voulait déclarer une guerre. Si elle n'avait pas multiplié les verres ce soir, elle aurait continué à jouer l'indifférente avec succès, mais en chassant le naturel, il revient au galop et ces anciens reflexes de querelles avec le capitaine d'équipe prirent la navette de son cerveau.

\- Je n'ai…

\- Je n'ai jamais failli rendre un élève fou en me transformant en lui et en apparaissant dans son dortoir. Interrompit Lily.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Marcus en ricanant.

James rit puis but son verre devant le regard incohérent des autres.

\- Ok. Je n'ai jamais kidnappé quelqu'un. Cingla James.

Elle but puis fronça les sourcils et ordonna.

\- Bois aussi !

Il sourit de plus belle et descendit son verre.

\- On peut jouer nous ?

Ils haussèrent les épaules en même temps, inconscients qu'encore une fois ils avaient fait comme si le reste du monde n'existait pas. Encore une fois, ils avaient monopolisés la conversation.

\- Je n'ai…

\- Ah ! Je sais ! Je n'ai jamais été si imbu de moi-même que j'ai oublié que je sortais avec quelqu'un.

Il but la fixa et lança.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu de meilleur ami si décevant que je n'ai plus réussi à faire confiance à personne.

Lily s'était levé et le toisait à présent.

\- Je n'ai jamais été si peu sûr d'être digne des gens que j'ai peur de me faire poignarder par mes amis !

James s'était levé à son tour et une rage indomptable se lisait sur son visage.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu si peu d'estime pour moi que je me bats comme une suicidaire qui finira sûrement tuée par quelqu'un…

Lily déglutit. Le temps s'était arrêté et personne ne parlait à nouveau. Elle fit plusieurs pas vers lui et il sentit son cœur battre à mille à l'heure. Il ne savait pas ce qui allait lui arriver, il la regarda d'un air inquiet et attendit accroché à son regard et ses lèvres qui s'ouvraient doucement.

\- Je n'ai jamais été si maladroit et égoïste que j'ai fait et ferait fuir tout ceux à qui je tiens !

James ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

\- Je n'ai jamais fait de rêve indécent d'une personne ici présente ! Hurla Sirius provoquant une hilarité générale et inattendue.

Ce n'était qu'à ce moment là que les deux Gryffondors debout dans la pièce réalisèrent la gêne qu'ils avaient encore une fois occasionné, la situation encore une fois inédite et avant que l'un d'eux n'en fasse plus ou pire, Rémus se leva les poussa devant la porte de la salle commune et les poussa à sortir.

\- Je vous ouvre quand vous réglez vos problèmes.

Ils tentèrent de se débattre mais rien n'y fit.

\- Dis à ton copain de nous ouvrir.

\- C'est ton copain aussi, je te signale. Lança-t-il avec dédain.

Elle le fixa surprise.

\- Et ça te dérange ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Vas-y, monsieur le transparent qui dit tout ce qu'il pense. Ça te dérange, que je partage ton ami ?

\- Je m'en fou de ce que tu fais, Evans.

\- Clairement. Ironisa-t-elle en lui tournant le dos.

Il se tourna vers elle et ne trouva que le dos de la jeune fille, elle portait une robe bleue courte et ses jambes blanches contrastaient parfaitement avec ce bleu électrique et ses cheveux flamboyants lâchés. Il continua de fixer ses jambes, puis ses yeux s'attardèrent sur ses reins, ses fesses et au moment où il daigna tourner le regard, elle pivota vivement. Elle s'arrêta net en remarquant quelque chose de différent dans son regard, elle sentit une chaleur monter en elle qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de connaitre. Son cœur se mit à battre si fort qu'elle eut envi de l'arracher.

Ils étaient là, l'un en face de l'autre à présent dans un couloir froid, au beau milieu de la nuit. Il portait un t-shirt noir simple qui rendait ses bras bien tracés et son buste alléchant. Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que l'air était devenu électrique, elle ne put s'empêcher de vouloir écouter la pulsion folle qui la provoquait de la tête au pied et lui ordonnait de lui sauter dessus, elle respira longuement, cligna des yeux et croisa son regard. James avait le cœur en feu, les iris noirs et les mains fourmillantes, il voulait la toucher, il voulait la prendre par ce cou et l'étrangler doucement jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui cède, la coller contre ce mur et glisser sa main sur ses cuisses si laiteuses.

\- Vous faites quoi ?

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers Marlène et laissèrent passer un long soupir. James reprit ses esprits et demanda à Marlène d'ouvrir la porte de la salle commune en lui expliquant brièvement le sort qu'avait lancé Rémus. Il se faufila derrière la porte dès que Marlène finit de hisser sa baguette.

\- Ça va Lily ?

Marlène avait posé sa main sur son épaule et réalisa que la jeune fille semblait fiévreuse, elle déposa une main sur le front et la joue de Lily.

\- Mais tu es bouillonnante, tu as attrapé froid ? Tu es toute rouge.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose là ?! Il s'est passé quelque chose, comment un mec peut me donner autant chaud sans me toucher. C'est la situation, l'euphorie ? La rage qui s'est transformé en chaleur ? Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Qu'est-ce qu'il me fait avec ces yeux ? Je ne suis pas en train de devenir une groupie de Potter ? Non, Merlin non ? C'est ça ? Je suis… ? Il me regardait ? Je suis soule… Je ne comprends rien… Il s'est vraiment passé quelque chose ? »

\- Merlin, Lily parle.

\- Hein… Je suis peut-être un peu… Bourrée.

Marlène sourit et aida son amie à entrer dans la salle. Elles regardèrent toutes les deux dans la même direction, l'une disant adieu à l'objet de ses désirs et l'autre découvrant à peine que son ennemi était l'objet de ces désirs.

Lily dormit à poing fermé ce soir-là et dans tous ces rêves James Potter jouait le rôle principal.

Casey Clagg ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé entre Lily et James, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, il était revenu plus maussade qu'avant, elle ne savait pas réellement ce qui se passait entre eux deux, mais elle avait peur de demander. Tout le monde semblait dire que les deux têtes de Gryffondors ne s'entendaient plus du tout, même le semblant de complicité qu'ils avaient eu l'année d'avant pour sauver l'école, avait été perdu dans la foulée, tout le monde pensait qu'ils ne se supportaient plus à nouveau, tout le monde avait son mot à dire sauf leurs amis. James s'était installé près de Casey, avait sourit froidement et s'était absenté mentalement pendant un moment, avant qu'elle ne pose une main sur son bras. Il sursauta et se tourna vers elle, elle avait une fine bouche, de grands yeux et de beaux cheveux bruns, mais son visage lui semblait fade, il réalisa qu'en réalité son visage lui semblait nu, pour la simple et unique raison qu'elle n'avait pas de tache de rousseur, pas comme Lily, elle n'avait pas les yeux verts de Lily et tant mieux. Il lui sourit, elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer quand il lui prit la main, elle le suivit dans son dortoir sans rechigner.


	21. Chapter 20 : Dimanche normal à Poudlard

**Un dimanche normal à Poudlard**

Le lendemain matin, Lily se réveilla avec une migraine atroce. Elle tourna difficilement le dos vers la droite et fixa l'horloge près d'elle, huit heures, dimanche… Elle ferma les yeux à nouveau, il était hors de question qu'elle sorte se promener avec une gueule de bois, une migraine et une envie soudaine d'affection ou autres... Elle entendit quelque chose bouger près d'elle, Alice gigotait dans son lit, elle longea le regard et ne trouva pas Evelyne dans son lit à nouveau. Elle soupira et se leva difficilement pour partir à sa recherche ; quelque chose en cette fille attirait l'empathie de Lily sans qu'elle sache ne réellement pourquoi.

Evelyne avait été une des filles du dortoir de Marlène que Lily connut à travers cette dernière. Evelyne, Mona, Ayni, Sacha et Marlène. Cinq filles qui, au début étaient inséparables et connues à l'école, puis en grandissant, chacune évolua différemment, la préoccupation première d'Evelyne et Sacha devint la mode et les garçons, pendant qu'Ayni devenait mature et prit le rôle de préfète à cœur quant à Marlène, elle restait la même âme d'enfant intrépide.

Lily avait vite remarqué qu'Evelyne ne se souciait pas vraiment de son entourage ou des sentiments des autres lorsqu'il s'agissait de garçons. Elle avait essayé de sortir avec Amos Diggory bien qu'il plaise à Sacha, sa meilleure amie, ensuite elle avait jeté son grappin sur Sirius Black qui n'eut aucune réaction face à son existence même, quelques temps après, elle tenta de passer à Frank Londubat qui ne soucia pas plus que cela d'elle et après qu'elle ait utilisé Roger Van Der Sar pour rendre un autre ex jaloux pendant des mois, elle finit par se calmer, ou du moins ce que crut Lily, jusqu'à ce qu'elle la voit dans ce couloir avec Gregory Brown, bien qu'il ait une petite amie.

Malgré le fait que Lily pense peu d'elle et de ses vertus, elle ressentait une compassion sans limite envers son état et ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour elle. Lily ne saurait expliquer son cas, mais elle pouvait faire confiance à son instinct, ou du moins elle tentait. Après avoir fait sa toilette, passé des vêtements moldus sur son dos, mis sa cape et son châle, elle descendit les escaliers et trouva la jeune fille avachie dans la salle commune, une lettre dans sa main.

Elle interpela Evelyne mais celle-ci ne répondit pas. Lily la secoua légèrement en murmurant son prénom, mais rien ne se passa, alors un élan de panique se prit aux entrailles de la jeune préfète.

\- Revigor !

Evelyne ne bougea pas.

\- Bouge, Evelyne ! Réveille-toi, merde !

Elle la secoua puis la gifla si fort que cette dernière garda la marque des doigts de Lily sur sa joue. Lily ouvrit la bouche de la jeune fille et approcha son nez, elle écarquilla les yeux et se leva en vitesse, pas très sûre de l'odeur... En ayant passé son stage avec Pomfresh, elle avait appris à reconnaître les signes d'un empoisonnement, ceux d'une potion et ceux d'un sort… Elle lança un « Periculum » et s'accroupit près de la jeune fille en tentant de la réanimer. Elle regarda la lettre tombée de sa main et l'ouvrit après quelques instants d'hésitation.

« Chère Evelyne Dean,

Je te serai gré de cesser d'importuner mon fils, tu en as déjà assez fait. Il avait déjà une vie assez difficile ainsi, pour que tu continues de la lui pourrir. Il est différent de vous et vous en avez profité.

Je sais que tu vas sûrement prétendre que tu l'aimes, mais l'amour ne pousse pas à la mort ou du moins celle cérébrale.

Reste loin de lui, et refais ta vie, tant que tu peux, parce que la sienne tu l'as un peu brisé et pas que… !

La mère de Gregory Brown »

Lily se tint la bouche et se remit à tenter de réveiller la jeune fille.

\- Encore cinq secondes, si personne ne vient je t'emmène moi-même, même si Poppy dirait que je dois pas te faire bouger, même si je ne peux pas te faire léviter dans cet état, même si...

La voix de Lily était emplie de panique à présent, elle sursauta lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée laissant entrer le professeur Mcgonagal, suivie de Ludwig Strolley.

\- Professeur, elle un mangé un poison. Un poison, pas une potion. C'est madame Chourave qui peut nous aider, elle a mangé une plante…

\- Comment ?

\- Je l'ai trouvé ici… J'ai reconnu les symptômes d'après son haleine et la couleur de ses ongles, regardez… Elle a aussi la marque de ma main sur sa joue… Elle ne reprend pas sa couleur naturelle… nous…

\- Nous ne pouvons pas la faire léviter de peur que le poison ne circule dans tous ces organes et que la plante soit vivante.

\- Oui…

\- Je sais ce que nous allons faire. Appelez Madame Pomfresh, Evans, et dites lui de prendre avec elle un outil contingent. Ordonna Ludwig.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je dois sortir la plante vivante de sous la peau, c'est le seul risque pour que ça ne se propage pas.

\- Vous voulez l'ouvrir ? Hurla Lily.

\- Courrez !

Lily sortit en courant et réalisa que de l'eau lui barrait la vue. Elle toucha son front et réalisa qu'elle transpirait, elle s'essuya le front et courut de plus belle. Quelques secondes plus tard, Pomfresh lui souriait, avant que ce sourire ne s'estompe devant l'air effaré de Lily.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ma belle ?

\- Poison… ma camarade quelqu'un… Ou elle a mangé du poison ! Elle est dans la salle commune, on doit y aller avec un outil contingent.

\- Attends je ramène tout mon kit, avec les antidotes, et tu sais faudra revenir me voir, j'ai des nouvelles sur nos travaux.

\- Dès qu'on règle cela. Cours Poppy !

\- A mon âge !

Elles entrèrent dans la salle commune et trouvèrent d'autres visages de Gryffondors réveillés.

\- Ouvrez-lui la bouche. Ordonna Pomfresh.

Elle sentit l'haleine de la jeune fille et déposa un bout de coton sur les recoins de sa joue intérieur puis les sortit et enfonça le coton dans un bocal. Le bocal prit instinctivement la couleur verte émeraude, alors l'infirmière écarquilla les yeux.

\- C'est du poison reptile ! La plante est vivante et je ne sais pas où elle est logée. Nous devons ramener quelqu'un de Sainte-mangouste.

Minerva sortit en courant pendant que Ludwig tournait en rond.

\- Il y'a un sort pour localiser les mots que je connais…

\- Pardon ?

\- Je connais un sort pour localiser les mots, vous croyez que vous pouvez l'utiliser pour localiser une plante ?

\- Où vous l'avez appris ?

Lily ne répondit pas. Elle regarda son professeur de DCFM chercher une solution et haussa les épaules. Il la fixa puis regarda derrière elle.

\- Rentrez dans vos dortoirs, je dois réfléchir en paix.

Lily se tourna pour les envoyer, quand elle vit James et Casey descendre main dans la main. Ils arrêtèrent ce geste dès que Ludwig posa les yeux sur eux. Alors, James s'avança vers eux laissant les autres emmenés par Rémus Lupin vers leur dortoir. Lily s'était retourné vers son professeur.

\- Potter, vous aussi. Lança Ludwig.

James l'ignora et regarda Evelyne à moitié morte à leur pied.

\- Professeur, on peut essayer... Tenta Lily.

\- Evans, si vous ne me dites pas d'où vient le sort, comment je peux le transformer ? Ni comment vous voulez que je l'utilise ?

\- Quel sort ? Demanda Pomfresh.

\- Je connais un sort qui permet de localiser les mots sur un livre et je me demandais si je ne pouvais pas faire pareil pour localiser la plante.

\- On peut… On devrait... C'est brillant ! Et à ce moment là, je jette le sort pour l'immobiliser, et Ludwig le sortira. Déclara Pomfresh.

\- Et si on touche un organe ? Si le sort ne fonctionne pas ? C'est de la magie blanche au moins ? Demanda le professeur de DCFM.

\- Mais bien sûr ! S'indigna Lily.

\- Ça reste dangereux parce que nous n'avons pas idée de l'endroit où se trouve la plante et elle risque de s'attaquer à un organe, il faut juste ouvrir, je ne vois pas d'autres solutions, même avec tous les risques que ça risque d'engendrer…

\- Je sais comment contourner ça. Interrompit James.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sensé être ici ! Gronda Ludwig à nouveau.

\- Le professeur Mcgonagal connait un sort qui permet de transformer n'importe quoi en n'importe quoi. Attendez, je vous explique, elle peut visualiser la plante dans son esprit et la transformer en livre par exemple, même sans la voir en face d'elle, il suffit qu'elle soit dans la pièce.

\- J'ai un moyen de savoir où peut approximativement se trouver la plante. Déclara Slughorn qui venait d'entrer à son tour.

\- Stop. Stop ! Hurla Ludwig.

\- Nous n'avons pas de temps Ludwig. Hurla Chourave qui suivait le directeur de Serpentard.

\- Bon. On a besoin d'un plan… Slughorn vous essayez de reconnaitre l'endroit, Minerva transformera la plante en livre et Evans vous nous localisez un mot dessus, ensuite Chourave vous mobilisez la bête-livre et je la sors du corps avec l'aide de Poppy…

\- Sauf que Minerva n'est plus là. Elle va nous amener quelqu'un de Sainte-mangouste.

\- Potter, tu connais le sort ? Demanda Ludwig.

\- Oui… Mais je ne le maitrise pas autant que le professeur.

\- Tu peux essayer ? Demanda Pomfresh. C'est un sort connu ?

\- Non, sa propre invention, elle me l'a montré. J'ai déjà transformé un cendrier en encrier, sans le voir, mais si c'est plus gros que ça, je ne sais pas.

\- La plante reptile est plus petite, elle a la taille d'une feuille d'érable. Déclara Chourave en signe d'encouragement.

Lily regarda Evelyne et eut peur que James ne rate son coup. Elle regarda Slughorn ouvrir sa malle et sortir une potion, elle devait aller chercher Mcgonagal, Potter risquait de faire une erreur. Elle se tourna vers lui inquiète et remarqua qu'il n'essayait pas de faire son malin, il avait un regard aussi tourmenté qu'elle. Elle le tira par le pull et il se tourna vers elle le cœur battant.

\- Quoi ?

\- Viens.

Elle l'écarta de la foule et inspira profondément puis lança.

\- J'ai un paquet de dragée de Bertie dans ma poche, tu l'as déjà vu, tu le connais. Essaie de le transformer en petit carnet, tu peux ?

\- Quoi ? Je jette le sort sur toi ?

\- Oui, essaie sur moi d'abord, on risque rien. Elle, elle est entre la mort et la vie. Murmura Lily.

Ils regardèrent derrière eux, les professeurs se concertaient encore et Slughorn finalisait toujours sa potion.

\- On n'a pas le temps, dirige cette foutue baguette sur ma poche. Ordonna Lily entre ses dents.

\- Non, Evans, je ne vais pas essayer sur toi.

\- Donc, tu n'es pas sûr ?

\- Ce n'est pas ça.

Lily le fixa en tapant des pieds.

\- Tu préfères prendre le risque sur elle ? Moi, je n'ai rien, bordel, vas-y. Tu ne peux pas prendre un risque sur elle… Potter.

Il continua de la regarder et déglutit. Elle l'avait toujours appelé Potter, mais ne l'avait jamais supplié avec autant de retenue, pas avec son nom en tout cas. Il s'approcha d'elle.

\- Elle, je la connais à peine.

Lily fronça les sourcils et pencha la tête.

\- Toi…

Elle continua de le regarder accroché à ce « toi »

\- Tu risques de me pourrir la vie si je te fais quelque chose. Finit-il par lâcher en passant ses mains dans les cheveux.

Lily continua de le regarder, puis contre toute attente, elle sourit.

"Pourquoi je le détestais déjà ?"

Il lui rendit son sourire et dirigea sa baguette vers elle.

\- Si c'est pour sauver la vie de quelqu'un, tu peux te tromper Potter, c'est pour ça que j'ai demandé que tu essaies sur moi.

\- Je t'ai dit que tu étais suicidaire.

\- Et toi mélodramatique. Il va rien se passer quoi, tu risques de transformer ma jambe en rein et alors j'en aurai trois !

Il pouffa de rire et se sentit si léger.

\- Et pas de jambe.

\- Une âme charitable me portera sûrement.

\- Si tu n'avais pas dit charitable, je me serai proposé.

\- Par culpabilité ou pour trouver un moyen de te moquer ?

\- Sûrement les deux. Comme ça je t'appellerai l'estropié.

\- Dixit le binoclard.

Ils se sourirent en même temps.

\- Ouais on fait la paire.

Lily cessa de sourire et son esprit revint à elle. Elle se mit à hocher la tête, pesta contre elle-même et dirigea sa main vers la sienne. Elle guida sa baguette vers son corps.

\- Même si je t'ai dit que c'est la poche, il faut que tu trouves tout seul. Concentre-toi sur la boite et pense à un carnet, mais avec une écriture. Il faut qu'il soit rempli.

\- Tais-toi. Lança-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Il resta ainsi un instant, pendant que Lily scrutait les traits de son visage, elle se mit à sourire et soupira.

« Je suis tellement foutue ! »

Quand il ouvrit ses yeux, elle sourit par nervosité. Il sourit à son tour et en oublia même le nom du sort. Il hocha la tête.

\- Tu me déconcentres.

Il ferma les yeux et Lily se mit à sourire à nouveau.

« Je le déconcentre »

James ouvrit un œil imperceptiblement et la surprit entrain de sourire à nouveau.

\- Bon Evans, tourne-toi.

\- Quoi ? Mais tu es malade ?

Elle ne criait même pas, elle ne faisait que sourire, elle avait l'air d'une personne ayant reçu un sort de chatouillement. Il s'approcha d'elle et soudain elle se sentit petite, il diminua encore plus l'écart entre eux, se baissa vers elle et murmura.

\- Tu es de bonne humeur pour quelqu'un qui veut sauver une vie entre la vie et la mort… Concentre-toi et laisse-moi me concentrer, tu veux ? Maintenant, tourne-toi.

\- Pas alors que tu es aussi proche.

James sentit ses entrailles se rebeller contre lui, il allait l'embrasser. Il voulait lui tirer le menton avec force et lui mordiller la lèvre pour son insolence. Il savait qu'elle le voyait regarder ses lèvres, mais il n'en avait plus rien à faire. Soudain, elle se tourna, lui offrant son dos.

\- Allez, le sort.

Elle laissa ses épaules s'affairer et soupira, James suivit chaque mouvement de son corps avec ses yeux et ne put s'empêcher de la toiser.

\- Bon alors…

Il souriait encore lorsqu'il ferma les yeux et dirigea sa baguette sur elle. Elle sentit la boite grandir dans sa poche puis devenir gênante. Elle se tourna vers James qui avait ouvert les yeux et elle passa sa main dans sa poche avant d'en sortir un carnet, elle l'ouvrit et y trouva seulement un mot : « Délivrance ». Elle feuilleta les autres pages, mais il n'y avait rien d'autres.

\- Il n'y a qu'un seul mot.

\- Tu sais que ce sort est extrêmement difficile, tu sais que je viens de le réussir du premier coup.

\- Tu veux une récompense pour ça ?

Il lui offrit un sourire en coin taquin et elle avala de travers.

\- Bon ferme-le.

Elle ferma le carnet, puis il s'ouvrit à nouveau avec plusieurs phrases écrites dans différentes pages.

\- Cherche maintenant le mot que tu veux.

Elle dirigea sa baguette et les pages tournèrent seules.

\- Le courage n'est pas l'absence de peur mais la capacité de la vaincre. Lut-elle à voix haute.

\- Tu as cherché quoi comme mot ? Courage ou peur ?

Lily n'osa pas le regarder.

\- Peur…

\- Je m'en doutais…

\- Tu as sorti cette expression d'où ?

\- Je l'ai lu quelque part.

Elle feuilleta les pages et vit cinq phrases se répéter.

« Aie confiance » « Les apparences sont trompeuses » « Délivrance » « Le courage n'est pas l'absence de peur mais la capacité de la vaincre » « Les amis sont la famille que l'on choisi »

Elle pencha la tête et il lui tira le carnet des mains.

\- Satisfaite ?

\- Allons-y.

Ils rejoignirent le professeur Chourave, Ludwig, Slughorn et madame Pomfresh. Le professeur Slughorn venait de faire passer une potion à travers la gorge d'Evelyne, ils attendirent quelques secondes seulement avant qu'une petite lumière bleue ne s'allume sur la cage thoracique de la jeune fille.

\- Oh non ! Lança Slughorn.

\- Quoi ? Demanda James.

\- Si la plante est dans son cœur nous n'avons vraiment pas de temps à perdre. Ma chère Pomona pouvez-vous montrer la plante à Potter ?

\- Accio « Plantes dangereusement incomestibles »

Le manuel tomba directement au pied de James, le professeur de botanique s'agenouilla avec le capitaine d'équipe afin qu'elle lui montre la plante en question, il fixa la page pendant plusieurs secondes et releva les yeux vers les professeurs autours de lui. Ils attendaient beaucoup de lui, il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur et il sentit une pression nouvelle monter en lui, une pression différente de l'attente d'un public de Quidditch, ou des amis blagueurs, ou d'étudiants attendant de lui la meilleure soirée. L'enjeu était grand. Il souffla profondément et replongea son regard sur la plante.

\- Potter, vous pensez être prêt ? Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. Lança Slughorn.

\- Vous êtes sûrs que vous pouvez le faire ? Demanda Ludwig.

Il hocha la tête et avala difficilement, il dirigea sa baguette vers la lumière et sentit son cœur s'affoler, Lily remarqua sa baguette trembler légèrement, alors elle s'approcha de lui et avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux, elle pressa son épaule. Il tourna le regard vers elle et vit de l'encouragement dans son regard, elle hocha la tête et il l'entendit presque lui dire qu'il pouvait réussir. Il ferma les yeux et dirigea sa baguette fixement cette fois sur la cage thoracique de la jeune fille. Il visualisa un magazine de Quidditch juste après avoir visualisé la plante, et contrairement à la transformation de la boite de Bertie crochue, il ne pouvait savoir s'il avait réussi. Soudain, la lumière changea de place, tout le monde s'arrêta net.

\- Oh non ! S'écria Pomfresh. Elle se déplace.

\- Vous croyez que j'ai transformé autre chose ? S'écria James.

\- Quel bouquin ? Demanda Lily.

\- Quidditch.

Lily dirigea sa baguette, lança son sort et soudain la lumière bleue cessa de bouger, alors Ludwig prit un cathéter et ouvrit l'endroit où était supposé se trouver l'ancienne plante, du sang se mit à couler, Slughorn y lança un sort pour l'arrêter et Pomfresh se met à jeter des sorts pour aseptiser la plaie et éviter une hémorragie, Slughorn qui entre temps concoctait une autre potion eut un sursaut, lorsque la main de Ludwig sortit de l'abdomen de l'enfant avec un magazine de Quidditch ensanglanté et un bout de trachée collée à la première page de couverture.

James et Lily soufflèrent d'un coup, croyant que le danger était passé et surtout se félicitant mentalement de ne pas avoir mis leur camarade dans un plus grand péril, soudain ils remarquèrent que les professeurs s'étaient arrêtés avec la même expression d'affolement. Seule Poppy continuait de soigner la jeune fille ensanglantée et ouverte.

Au même moment, Minerva entra avec une grande femme d'un certain âge qui ne semblait pas être dérangée par la vue devant elle. Elle semblait blasée et avait ce regard inexpressif qu'arboraient les médecins moldus après des années de pratiques dans le domaine. Seulement lorsqu'elle vit le magazine de Quidditch dans la main du jeune professeur et qu'elle vit un bout de trachée collé à ce dernier, son expression changea du tout au tout et elle parut à Potter et Evans soudain très vieille. Ils se regardèrent sans dire un mot et virent Mcgonagal à son tour paniquer.

\- Explications ? Demanda la sous-directrice de l'école.

Ludwig donna des explications brèves en ignorant complètement les expressions d'ahurissement passant par le visage de Minerva.

\- Poppy, est-elle stable ?

\- Elle a un bout de l'appareil respiratoire qui manque Minerva ! Hurla l'autre femme.

\- Je vous présente Adeline Pollingtonious.

Tous les yeux la fixèrent avec une admiration nouvelle, seul James n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce nom, réalisant cela, Lily chuchota.

\- Pollingtonious, le livre du guide du guérisseur. Elle doit avoir un lien avec l'auteur.

\- Elle est connue alors ?

\- Sûrement.

Les deux corps des jeunes adolescents étaient debout l'un à côté de l'autre et leurs mains étaient à seulement quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre.

\- Poppy. Déclara Adeline. A l'infirmerie ! Il faut décontaminer une aile tout de suite et l'emporter, pas en lévitant, mais avec une civière et en évitant n'importe quelle route paveuse, on doit passer par l'endroit le plus stable et surtout continuer d'arrêter l'hémorragie.

\- Elle respire plus ! S'écria Chourave.

Soudain, les gestes se firent plus alertes. Entre tâter les pouls, mettre les mains stérilisés dans l'abdomen, faire des massages, chercher des voix respiratoires libres avec des doigts, ou même essayer de créer un tunnel magique dans son larynx, rien n'eut de succès, le corps de la jeune fille fut transporté en urgence à l'infirmerie sans plus tenir compte des autres consignes servant à éviter des infections ou inflammations, à présent le plus urgent était de rendre à cette fille son oxygène.

James et Lily restèrent debout fixant l'endroit où se trouvait le corps d'Evelyne, une marre de sang s'y trouvait encore, les fauteuils et chaises étaient déplacés, le bistouri était resté ici, la moitié du kit de Poppy était toujours là, et la potion et le reste des ingrédients de Slughorn encombraient l'air d'une odeur intempestive. Les deux adolescents sortaient de leur torpeur petit à petit, James se laissa asseoir sur le sol pendant que Lily fixait la porte.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ? Demanda-t-elle en continuant de regarder la porte.

James ne répondit pas, il continua d'essayer de chasser de sa tête tout ce sang et le corps inerte de leur camarade, il se concentra sur des tas d'autres choses pouvant le ramener à la réalité, mais rien n'y fit jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque que Lily rangeait la salle commune, il se leva prêt à donner un coup de main quand elle lui ordonna sans lever la voix.

\- Ne touche à rien, c'est ma manière de déstresser.

\- Ok.

Il resta assis dans son coin à la fixer elle, seulement elle alors qu'elle se mouvait dans tous les sens, quand la porte s'ouvrit après une longue heure d'attente.

\- Venez. Leur ordonna Ludwig.

Ils ne se firent pas répéter la phrase à deux reprises, ne demandèrent même pas où ils devaient se diriger, ni pourquoi, ils se contentèrent de suivre le professeur et réalisèrent en même temps qu'ils étaient en route vers le bureau du directeur d'école. Lily se raidit et James posa une main sur son épaule, puis la dépassa, elle souffla et le suivit à nouveau.

\- Professeur, et Evelyne ?

\- Le directeur vous attend.

Il rebroussa chemin sans leur donner le temps d'émettre aucune autre question, la gargouille les laissa passer et bientôt la porte s'ouvrit sur le professeur Dumbledore qui faisait les cent pas.

\- Bonjour. Déclara-t-il sans les regarder ni même cesser de marcher. Installez-vous.

Ils marchèrent côte à côte, montèrent quelques marches puis s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre chacun occupant un fauteuil, ils se tournèrent vers le professeur qui marchait encore.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ? Chuchota Lily effrayée.

James la regarda enfin dans les yeux depuis plus d'une heure. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi vulnérable et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire un mot.

\- Vous avez fait du bon travail, peu importe le résultat.

\- Vous voulez dire quoi ? Demanda James.

\- Votre technique en métamorphose James était époustouflante, quant à Lily, je dois dire que je ne suis pas étonné de votre passion pour les sortilèges, Fabian Prewett m'en avait déjà touché un mot.

\- Je… Vous nous avez appelé pour nous féliciter ? Lança James ahuri.

Le professeur cessa de marcher et les fixa par dessus ces lunettes d'un air taquin puis se dirigea enfin vers son bureau, où il prit la peine de s'installer le plus lentement possible. Après s'être assis, il se tourna vers un tableau derrière lui et lança.

\- Dites à notre cher ami que je viens ce soir.

Le tableau acquiesça et quitta son cadre.

\- Jeunes gens. Je vous attribue cent cinquante points chacun pour cet exploit, vous êtes un duo indiscutable à chaque fois que vous entreprenez un projet ensemble.

Lily se sentit rougir et contenir une joie qui n'avait lieu d'être avant de connaître le sort de la Gryffondor entre la vie et la mort.

\- Maintenant, vous avez tous les deux un trait de caractère que plusieurs appelèrent un défaut, oui, oui c'est la confiance. La confiance en votre magie et en votre capacité à faire tout et n'importe quoi, votre magie inventive a sauvé la jeune fille d'une mort certaine, mais elle l'a tout de même privée de respiration naturelle, vous avez confiance en votre magie, soit, mais j'ai besoin que vous l'entraîniez, la dirigiez et surtout la canalisez. Vos deux sorts étaient très bien réussis mais pour deux sorciers comme vous, j'ai besoin que vos sorts soient parfaits. Bien réussi n'est pas suffisant de nos temps.

Lily voulut poser une question, mais Albus Dumbledore l'arrêta avec un signe de la main.

\- Evelyne Dean a ingurgité on ne sait pas encore comment, une plante appelée, la plante reptile, cette plante réagit comme un Caméléon se cache dans des organes et se nourrit d'eux, malheureusement pour elle, avant que le professeur Slughorn ne lui donne la potion, la plante avait commencé à se nourrir de la trachée de la jeune fille, mais la rapidité de vos interventions a fait que les dégâts ont pu être minimisés, Madame Pollingtonious a réussi à créer un bout de trachée grâce à celle restée collée sur le magazine et l'intervention ne peut se faire que dans quelques jours pour recoller un bout de l'appareil respiratoire de la jeune fille. En attendant, elle respire d'une manière très peu conventionnelle, mais les experts ont trouvé un moyen parfait pour la garder en vie.

\- Comment ?

\- Elle est dans une caisse en verre remplie d'eau et une Branchiflore lui est automatiquement administrée chaque heure, l'eau est thermale et donc nettoie de toutes les toxines et par la même occasion elle est curative pour nettoyer l'inflammation sur l'œsophage de la jeune fille.

\- Et comme elle est dans l'eau, la Branchiflore respire à sa place, même si un bout de sa trachée n'y est pas… Continua James.

\- Exactement.

\- C'est tellement brillant. S'exclama Lily. Donc elle ira bien !

\- Nous l'espérons, l'opération qu'elle devra subir dans quelques jours est dangereuse et expérimentale, mais les meilleurs sont auprès d'elle.

\- Est-ce que ses parents sont au courant ?

\- Sa mère est déjà ici.

\- Elle va rester ici ?

\- Effectivement.

\- Elle se fera opérer ici ?

\- Tout à fait.

\- Qui lui a fait ça ? Finit par demander James.

\- Vous pensez que quelqu'un lui a fait ceci ?

Lily se souvint enfin de la lettre qu'elle avait trouvé, elle se leva et sans aucune hésitation la tendit au professeur. Lily de l'année d'avant aurait demandé à garder cette information secrète ou en aurait parlé sans la présence de James Potter, mais Lily aujourd'hui avait confiance en lui, bien plus qu'elle ne se laissait admettre.

\- C'est quoi ? Demanda le capitaine d'équipe.

Le professeur finit de lire la lettre et la redonna à Lily. Cette dernière la tendit à James sans réfléchir.

\- Je vais garder cette lettre. Déclara le directeur après que James ait fini.

\- Elle aurait voulu en finir ? Demanda le jeune homme.

\- Elle est malheureuse en tout cas. Déclara la préfète.

\- Mais de là, à vouloir se tuer comme ça ?

\- Tu ne le sais pas toi, mais je passe beaucoup de temps à la croiser en pleurs ou en explosion de rage imminente, un soir sur deux, elle est dans la salle commune à ruminer ou écrire, elle ne dort presque jamais… Je la trouve toujours en bas à des heures pas possibles.

James releva un sourcil.

\- Elle ne dort pas comme toi, quoi, c'est ça que tu dis ?

Lily ouvrit la bouche puis la ferma.

\- Elle est malheureuse. Elle est même un peu harcelée, tu sais !

\- Je sais !

Ils se fixèrent à nouveau, puis Dumbledore se racla la gorge.

\- Nous n'avons pas encore plus ample informations pour nous prononcer.

\- Qu'allez-vous faire professeur ?

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, le directeur se contenta de faire un geste avec sa baguette et Maugrey Fol-Œil fit son apparition, suivi par une jeune brune, grande de taille que James reconnut immédiatement. Elle ne regarda pas les jeunes adolescents de prime abord, saluant d'abord son ancien directeur, puis elle se mit debout comme un pique derrière Alastor et regarda Lily puis émit un clin d'œil à James qui lui sourit.

\- Ravie de vous revoir, James et Lily. Lança Emmeline.

\- Bonsoir. Déclara Alastor sans cérémonie.

Dumbledore invita les nouveaux venus à s'installer mais Alastor refusa et dirigea son œil magique vers les deux adolescents assis en face du bureau.

\- Potter, votre nom vous précède.

\- Euh…

\- Et vous êtes Evans ? Je me rappelle de vous...

Lily acquiesça, se rappelant de sa rencontre avec Maugrey le jour où elle était revenue à son ancienne maison, le jour où ils l'avaient tirés des griffes d'un mangemort.

\- Albus encore une attaque ?

\- Nous ne nous en savons pas plus. Mais l'élève est potentiellement hors danger.

\- C'est la fille que tu as sauvé des Macmillan l'année dernière ? Demanda Emmeline.

James acquiesça.

\- Ça joue au héros, Potter ?

James émit un sourire arrogant et aperçut Lily rouler ses yeux.

\- Bien, vous avez vu quelque chose de louche ? Quelqu'un a envoyé des lettres de menace ? Elle avait peur ? Y'a-t-il des traces d'infraction au château ?

\- Elle entend beaucoup de remarques désobligeantes venant de certaines victimes ou leurs amis… Commença Lily doucement en essayant de répondre le mieux possible aux questions sans fins de Maugrey.

\- Elle a aussi un peu plus peur depuis qu'elle a vu dans les journaux que les frères Macmillan sont en liberté, elle n'est pas à l'aise, son ami lui manque…

\- Et elle a reçu une lettre ce matin venant de la mère de Gregory Brown…

Maugrey fronça les sourcils.

\- L'autre garçon qui était torturé avec elle l'année passé, par les frères Macmillan et Emily. Expliqua Emmeline.

\- Il est où ?

\- Il n'est pas revenu à Poudlard, il ne semble pas avoir repris ses esprits, il avait été empoisonné par Emily et ses jours étaient comptés, mais il a réussi à s'en sortir grâce aux soins de Sainte Mangouste, ensuite ses parents l'ont fait disparaitre, une seule fois, j'ai reçu une lettre de ses parents je les suspecte de le cacher de ce monde et de vouloir lui faire oublier la magie et ce qui en provient et cette lettre atteste ma thèse, ils ne le laissent plus communiquer avec son amie. Acheva Albus.

\- Elle pense que parce qu'elle a volé le petit ami d'un garçon tout le monde la punit, mais en réalité, personne ne sait qui blâmer… Et au lieu de blâmer Voldemort lui-m…

\- Jeune fille, vous êtes effronté de dire son nom ainsi. Déclara Maugrey.

Lily voulut retorquer lorsqu'elle aperçut un sourire mitigé se former sur les lèvres de l'auror.

\- J'aime bien.

Elle rougit et continua.

\- Bref… Je… Pense juste que c'est une colère mal dirigée, elle n'est en rien fautive, mais les autres ne le voient pas ainsi, et peut-être que ça l'accable… ce ne serait pas la première élève à penser à la mort… Déclara Lily en regardant Albus.

Le vieil homme la fixa un sourcil relevé.

\- Tu es au courant Lily ?

Elle acquiesça pendant que les autres les regardaient curieusement, conscients qu'ils avaient changé de sujet. Mais ne sachant pas qu'ils parlaient de Bart Rowley.

\- Je le surveille. Déclara Albus.

Lily hocha la tête mais ne sembla pas le moins du monde convaincue et se promit de demander à Rémus de surveiller Barthélémius Rowley de plus près, après tout, il était son tuteur. Après une bonne quinzaines de minutes de questions et de réponses sans réelle conclusion, Emmeline décida d'accompagner James et Lily à leur salle commune. Le trajet fut pour le moins silencieux et Emmeline avec son tact légendaire sentit que les deux jeunes gens avaient peut-être envi de se retrouver seuls. Elle se contenta de les accompagner à l'étage de l'entrée de la salle commune et avant de tracer son chemin, elle débita.

\- Nous avons vraiment besoin de plus de gens comme vous de nos jours, et Poppy m'a raconté ce que vous avez fait, c'est brillant… Continuez comme ça…

\- Merci Emmeline. Lança Lily. Mais je t'avoue qu'on lui a quand même enlevé un bout de sa cage thoracique.

\- C'était pas vous mais la plante avant qu'elle soit transformée, d'après ce qu'on m'a raconté, sache prendre un compliment Lily. Déclara Emmeline avec douceur.

\- Ah ! Elle ne connait pas ça. Déclara James.

Emmeline émit un rire franc et les regarda à tour de rôle.

\- Ravie de voir que vous ne vous tuez plus. Vous formez une bonne équipe tous les deux, allez, je vous laisse et James…

\- Oui ?

\- Prends pas la grosse tête ou je te la dégonfle moi-même.

Lily ricana.

\- Ou mieux, elle s'en chargera… Déclara Emmeline avec un clin d'œil avant de les laisser avancer dans le couloir menant à leur maison.

Dès qu'elle tourna le dos, James se tourna vers Lily et s'arrêta net de marcher, puis se mit en travers de son chemin. Lily eut une impression de déjà-vu, il avait déjà fait cela à plusieurs reprises durant l'année d'avant, s'arrêter n'importe quand, la prendre au dépourvu, la provoquer avec ces regards et toutes ces fois où elle s'y perdait, elle ne pensait jamais aux vrais sens cachés de ses explosions verbales envers lui, ou de ces répliques cinglantes, elle ne pensait qu'à le repousser, sans écouter ce qui se passait plus loin, sans comprendre que ce n'était qu'un mécanisme de défense…

Elle pencha la tête à droite, croisa les bras sur son buste et attendit qu'il fasse quelque chose, il la fixa seulement une seconde de plus que la normale et avant qu'un combat fiévreux de regard ne prenne place, il prit la parole.

\- Tu as une minute à perdre ?

Lily ne comprit pas sa question de prime abord, elle fronça les sourcils, il pointa l'autre couloir du doigt et tenta tant bien que mal de n'afficher que ces expressions les plus sérieuses. James allait commencer à parler, lui expliquer pourquoi elle devrait juste le suivre, que non, il n'avait pas l'intention de lui faire une farce… Il était paré, paré à se défendre encore et toujours devant ses attaques qu'elles soient fondées ou non…

\- Ouais.

Elle répondit avec une nonchalance qu'il ne lui connaissait pas et c'est lui qui se retrouva immobile et en attente.

\- Tu… ?

\- Ok. Suis-moi. Interrompit le jeune homme en reprenant ses esprits.

Ils marchèrent côte à côte et soudain le doute prit part du corps et de l'esprit de James. Si elle l'avait suivi aussi docilement, cela voulait-il dire qu'elle voulait quelque chose de lui ? Qu'elle voulait lui parler aussi ? Qu'elle voulait juste lui tenir compagnie peut-être ? Il la regarda du coin de ses yeux et vit une expression neutre sur son visage, il secoua la tête vigoureusement chassant ses espoirs tueurs… Ses espoirs menteurs…

Il s'arrêta au sixième étage, à l'extrémité de la tour et guida Lily dans une sorte de balconnette qu'elle n'avait jamais exploré auparavant. Elle marcha devant lui, il sourit, elle fronça les sourcils et il fit non de la tête, elle haussa alors les épaules, lui tourna le dos à nouveau et fixa l'horizon lointain. Il se mit debout près d'elle, mit une distance raisonnable entre eux et se racla la gorge.

\- Ecoute…

Elle se tourna vers lui et James réalisa que de toutes les choses qu'il avait du à faire dans sa vie, celle-ci était la plus réelle mais surtout la plus déroutante, il n'avait plus de mot et toute son assurance s'évaporait à vue d'œil, il aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle ne le fixe pas pour qu'il retrouve son vocabulaire, mais elle ne bougea pas… Il rassembla son courage, se passa la main dans les cheveux et détourna le regard une seconde vers l'horizon puis se tourna vers Lily.

\- Ecoute Evans.

\- J'essaie. Lança-t-elle avec malice.

« Ne joue pas avec moi. Ne me souris pas, par pitié ! »

\- Pour l'autre jour…

Il s'arrêta encore une fois de parler et Lily réalisa que tout ce cirque n'était pas une mise en scène mais il était réellement nerveux et cette pensée lui donna chaud au cœur sans même qu'elle en comprenne la raison. Sans préméditation son regard s'adoucit et il voulut prendre ses jambes à son cou, ou prendre ses jambes à elle… James secoua la tête pour la énième fois.

\- Tu veux parler du lendemain du bal ?

\- J'ai un peu abusé sur les mots…

\- Tu es en train de t'excuser ? Demanda Lily avec un sourire.

\- Non.

\- Ok. Parce que ce n'est pas réussi.

\- Oh ! Ne me dis pas quoi faire Evans !

\- Oh ! Te revoilà.

James sourit.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça comme si je t'avais manqué !

Lily pouffa de rire, elle rit de plus belle et pria Dieu que James ne comprenne pas la gêne derrière ce rire.

\- Tu veux me dire quoi Potter ?

\- Tu n'es pas fausse. J'étais en colère, tu n'es pas mauvaise… On m'a dit que ça t'a travaillé…

\- Sirius. Marmonna Lily entre ses dents.

\- Au fait quand Sirius le seigneur des répliques et de l'indifférence pense que j'ai exagéré, c'est là que je me dis ok, peut-être… il y'a un petit chouia d'excès.

\- Un petit chouia seulement ?

\- Et venant de toi ! Se défendit-il. Tu es l'excès en personne...

\- Justement, tu n'as pas dit pire que d'autres fois et j'ai déjà dit pire ou moins on ne sait pas, on ne compte plus je suppose…

\- On est quitte alors ? Demanda James

\- Non.

Elle se tut et craqua les jointures de ses doigts.

\- Evans… Gronda James.

\- Attends, je n'aurai pas dû non plus t'insulter et tenter de t'humilier aussi méchamment, mais faut dire que…

\- Je l'ai cherché ? Tu vas le défendre encore ?

\- Je ne vais pas le défendre… Je…

\- Alors quoi ?

\- C'était mon meilleur ami…

James s'énerva à nouveau.

\- Premièrement, je comprends pas… Je te jure j'ai essayé mais je comprends pas, pas la peine que tu me dises ce ne sont pas mes affaires, mais bon… Deuxièmement, pourquoi il n'a pas eu droit à ta colère lui ! Pourquoi tu l'as défendu alors que…?

Lily se toucha le front, ferma les yeux et décida de l'interrompre.

\- PARCE QUE JE SUIS COMME CA OK ! Je ne sais pas laisser tomber les gens que j'apprécie, les gens que j'aime, je ne sais pas… Traite-moi d'idiote je m'en fous, je suis comme ça, je crois et je crois et je crois jusqu'à ce que je ne trouve plus rien à sauver…

James lui adressa un regard mêlé d'admiration, rapidement remplacé par un regard fataliste.

\- Sauf moi.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Lily prise au dépourvue.

\- Tout le monde peut être sauvé et tout le monde peut-être charitable sauf le grand méchant Potter…

« Idiot ! Si tu savais. » Pensa la jeune fille. Elle ouvrit la bouche et la ferma à plusieurs reprise, mais James n'attendit pas.

\- C'est pas grave Evans, de toute façon, j'ai compris pas besoin de me faire des dessins, et si je t'ai demandé de te faire perdre de ton temps c'était juste pour te dire de ne pas te prendre la tête pour ce que j'ai dit, tu n'es pas fausse, tu as tes secrets, peut-être même que tu aimes garder les choses pour toi tout simplement, je ne suis pas venu pour reparler de l'incident du lac et ce n'est qu'un dommage collatéral ton ami, ce n'était pas mon but de te faire perdre ton ami.

James retroussa son nez de dédain. Lily voulut parler, mais il fit un signe de sa main.

\- … Tu croyais aussi que je me foutais de ta gueule tout le temps et que je ne vaux pas mieux qu'un calamar géant et je…

\- Potter…

\- Non, juste écoute, je ne cherche pas d'excuses ni d'explications parce que… Parce que ce n'est pas important. Ce n'est plus important. Sache que nous aurons à travailler ensemble dans beaucoup de projets cette année et je voulais qu'on arrête de se dire des conneries donc voilà…

\- Je… ne… comprends pas.

\- Je te ferai plus chier Evans. Je ferai en sorte que tu sois énervé contre moi au même niveau que les autres et pas autrement…

Elle avala sa salive difficilement et regarda ses pieds.

\- Bien. Dit-elle en relevant la tête avec la même expression neutre qu'elle avait en arrivant.

\- Voilà, nous devons finir le devoir de DCFM et donc j'attends que tu me dises quand tu voudras qu'on le fasse, moi je n'ai pas d'entraînements aujourd'hui.

\- Je vais à Pré-au-lard avec Alice.

\- Ok. Envoie-moi un hibou quand tu es libre.

James changea complètement d'expression et les regards attardés cessèrent. Il sourit poliment et s'en alla.

\- A bientôt Evans.

Il était déjà loin quand Lily réalisa qu'elle regardait son dos disparaître. Elle secoua la tête et décida d'aller rejoindre sa meilleure amie.

Alice vit James arriver en premier.

\- Où est ta petite amie ? Demanda la jeune brune pour le taquiner.

\- Dans son dortoir.

\- Ah ! Tu réponds sans détour cette fois.

\- Il n'y a pas de détour, elle est vraiment dans son dortoir au sixième.

\- Au sixième ? Demanda Alice.

\- Yep.

Il sourit et alla chercher ses amis. Alice le regarda partir en se demandant de qui il parlait... Les cinquièmes années étaient au sixième... Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfélchir, puisque Lily entra juste après.

\- Tu étais où ? Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé à Evelyne ?

Lily avait la tête ailleurs.

\- Lily ?

\- Oui ?

\- Ça va ?

\- Je crois que non.

\- C'est Evelyne ?

\- C'est moi.

Sans crier gare la jeune rousse monta les escaliers quatre à quatre laissant son amie plantée, le temps qu'Alice la rejoigne, Lily avait la moitié des robes jetées sur le sol.

\- Tu cherches quoi ?

\- Une robe canon.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour être canon ! Lança Lily.

Alice ne comprit pas de primer abord, elle suivit les gestes de Lily en la voyant jeter par dessus son lit toutes les robes qu'elle avait, elle fouillait comme une hystérique et faisait des grimaces sans même s'en rendre compte. Alice fixa son amie longtemps avant de penser saisir quelque chose.

\- Tu veux plaire à quelqu'un ?

\- Oui.

\- Qui ?

\- Moi. On m'a giflé, il est temps que je me réveille.

\- Qui t'a giflé ? Hurla son amie.

\- Métaphoriquement...

Alice ne comprit pas un traître mot et se contenta de suivre les gestes de son amie.


	22. Chapter 21 : Pluie de Novembre

**Bonsoir, bonsoir...**

 **Les chapitres sont plus long et je poste plus vite. Voici, la bonne nouvelle du mois !**

 **Petit RàR avant de continuer,**

 **Aurore Caulet :** Coucou ma merveilleuse lectrice, désolée d'avoir mélangé les chapitres et ravie que le chapitre 19 te plaise un peu plus, quant aux objets, ils ont une signification sur des évènements futurs et bien sûr comme j'adore les maraudeurs, c'est eux qui sont tombés dessus et c'est eux qui aideront à résoudre l'énigme... Un tout petit peu de patience et tu y verras plus claire (peut-être beaucoup de patience, me connaissant...) Voilà, les 20 et 21 sont là, en espérant que tu les lises aussi. Bises.

 **LinaBlackPotter :** Déjà j'adore ce prénom... (Lina) mais on s'en fout de ma vie... Hahaha. Alors pour commencer, merci, merci et merci du fond du cœur, j'étais tout sourire quand j'ai lu tes commentaires, que ce soit sur le tome 1 ou 2, je suis fière que tu aies autant aimé et promis mes chapitres seront plus longs et je posterai une fois par semaine, promis. Contente que tu aimes mes intrigues et les relations que j'ai bâti (même Alice et Frank). Merci encore et à bientôt.

 **Maryantoi **: Merci pour tes reviews sur les 2 tomes et je crois que tu as battu un record entre le début du tome 1 et le dernier chapitre du tome 2, ça me rend toute chose. Merci encore une fois et à bientôt.

* * *

 **Une pluie de Novembre**

\- Celle-là, porte celle-là. Finit par lâcher Alice.

Lily s'approcha du grand miroir près du lit de Maisy Warrington et ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil sur la table de chevet d'Evelyne Dean. Elle soupira puis détourna le regard vers sa silhouette, elle se regarda longtemps et réalisa que pour la première fois depuis la mort de ses parents, elle se souciait d'elle et de son apparence, pour la première fois depuis si longtemps, elle réalisait qu'elle était là, elle, vivante. Elle passa ses mains fines, dont les ongles brillaient d'un rouge sang, sur sa robe blanche en cloche. Elle caressa doucement la ceinture qui cintrait sa taille fine, puis jeta un coup d'œil à ses seins. Marlène avait raison, pour une fille qui portait du trente-six tout le temps, elle avait un atout majeur qui sortait du lot, ses jolis seins d'un bonnet C, bien ronds. Elle sourit à Alice qui regardait le reflet de la jeune rousse par-dessus son épaule.

\- Tu es canon !

\- Tu m'étonnes ! Tu as vu la robe !

\- Non, tu es toujours belle Lily, ce n'est pas la robe, si tu tenais un minimum à ne pas ressembler à un garçon, tu le verrais aussi.

\- Hey ! Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais moche. Je sais que je dois juste m'occuper un peu plus de moi.

\- Tu devrais sortir de tes jeans t-shirt rock, de ton uniforme, une robe par-ci, une jupe par-là.

\- Oui, mais ça me fait bizarre de porter une robe hors occasion.

\- Alors fais de chaque jour une occasion.

\- Pas bête.

Lily se tourna vers Alice qui portait une jupe très courte et un pull col roulé sans manche d'une couleur parme.

\- Tu vois Frank ?

\- Lily, je t'ai dit que non. Je te vois toi, je me fais pas belle pour toi !

Lily, contre toute attente, éclata de rire.

\- Bon, jette-moi le sort.

Les deux filles dirigèrent leurs baguettes l'une sur l'autre et une aura chaude les entoura.

\- Trop génial ce sort, merci Servilo ! Lança Alice.

Une ombre passa dans les yeux de Lily. Sacharissa Tugwood, le premier livre qu'offrit Severus à la Lily d'onze ans, elle avait appris chaque sort y figurant, avait appris qu'elle aimait les sortilèges et qu'elle avait compris le mécanisme de la naissance même d'un bon sort, et tout ceci était un océan de partage qu'elle vivait avec Severus. Son ancien ami Severus.

Flash-back

Lily avait douze ans et le sentiment de non appartenance la quittait petit à petit. Elle venait de braver son premier interdit (si boire du Véritaserum en première année n'était pas compté). Soudainement, Severus la tira par le bras.

\- Tu fais quoi Lily ? Demanda-t-il en chuchotant.

\- J'ai trouvé un endroit.

\- C'est une salle de classe.

\- Non, une salle de classe vide avec une trappe, qui n'est jamais utilisée et jamais fermée, elle n'est utilisée que par Rusard lors de certaines punitions… Personne ne vient ici, regarde.

Elle ferma la pièce et poussa son ami dehors. Elle lui demanda de marcher rapidement et Severus réalisa que lorsqu'il marchait en vitesse dans ce couloir, la porte n'apparaissait pas. Ce n'est qu'en se promenant très lentement qu'on avait la sensation qu'une porte se trouvait là et ce n'est qu'en s'approchant qu'un contraste visuel se créait afin de laisser apparaitre la poignée de la porte.

\- Brillant, mais on ne peut pas Lily.

\- Ecoute, il nous faut un endroit ou utiliser nos baguettes, on n'a même pas de salle commune en commun, on peut se voir nulle part, tu sais que c'est la seule solution.

\- Mais tu sais qu'on n'a pas le droit d'utiliser la magie dans les couloirs.

\- Mais nous ne sommes pas dans un couloir. Déclara Lily avec malice. Ecoute, on essaie aujourd'hui et si tu ne te sens pas à l'aise, on laisse tomber, d'accord ?

Severus acquiesça alors Lily leva le poing en signe de victoire, ne sachant pas que de toute façon, le garçon aux cheveux sombres ne pouvait et ne pourrait rien lui refuser. Lily et Severus avaient passé tout le samedi après-midi à étudier le livre de potion préférée de la mère du jeune garçon. Il faisait déjà sombre lorsque Severus réalisa que Lily frissonnait.

\- Elle a aussi créé des sorts d'échauffement, tu sais ?

\- Comment ? Demanda Lily.

\- Tu as froid.

Lily réalisa qu'effectivement, elle avait des frissons, elle se secoua et Severus s'approcha d'elle.

\- Tu veux ma cape ?

\- Non, sinon, c'est toi qui aurais froid.

\- Alors, je vais t'apprendre un sort.

Lily regarda son ami avec son grand sourire contagieux, elle se sentait si bien avec lui, elle ne lui disait sûrement pas assez, mais sans lui, ses deux premières années auraient été un enfer pour elle. Elle s'assit sur un siège et montra à Severus qu'elle serait toute ouïe. Le jeune garçon mystérieux lui offrit son sourire, le seul vrai sourire que seule elle arrivait à faire sortir et elle ne le savait même pas. Lily avait appris le sort très rapidement et sautillait sur place en le jetant sur elle-même, elle était tellement fière d'elle qu'elle se jeta sur son ami en l'enlaçant longtemps.

Severus frissonna à se contact et sentit son cœur battre dans ses oreilles, il enfouit son visage dans la chevelure de la jeune rousse et ferma les yeux, il avait froid, il avait peur, peur de ce qui se passait dans son cœur à chaque fois. Lily remarqua ses frissons se détacha de lui et lança.

\- Calorem.

Il se réchauffa instantanément et ils se fixèrent en souriant.

Fin du flash-back.

Lily chérissait ce souvenir, le premier sort que lui avait appris son ancien ami, le premier sort qui avait déclenché en elle l'amour de la magie, seulement elle ignorait que Severus aussi tenait à ce souvenir, celui qui le fit réaliser qu'il aimait la magie, mais qu'il aimait Lily aussi et pas seulement amicalement.

Alice remarqua le regard sombre de Lily et mit une main sur son épaule tout en la regardant à travers le miroir.

\- Je suis sûrement celle que tu détestes entendre parler de Rogue, mais tu as tout fait… Oublie-le.

Lily regarda son amie et hocha la tête.

\- Enlève cette tête, elle ne va pas avec la robe.

Lily afficha un sourire de circonstance alors Alice hocha la tête d'épuisement. Elles se maquillèrent en vitesse et sortirent bras dans les bras en direction de Pré-au-lard.

\- Tu n'es pas déçue qu'il ne soit pas venu ? Demanda Lily en parlant de Frank après avoir longuement discuté de l'état d'Evelyne.

\- Si… Mais j'essaie d'être mature et compréhensive.

\- Et ça marche ?

\- Pas vraiment, j'ai envie de lui envoyer une beuglante au sein même du ministère !

Lily éclata de rire.

\- Et toi tu as dit à Damian que tu ne voulais pas le voir ?

\- Merde ! J'ai oublié d'envoyer la lettre. Oh non !

\- C'est pas grave, s'il n'as pas reçu de réponse, il saura que tu n'avais pas le temps de répondre et donc il se dira peut-être que tu n'as pas le temps de sortir.

\- Espérons.

\- Mais dis-moi, tu es sûr il ne te plait vraiment plus ?

\- Euh… Il est génial, il est aventurier, il m'apprécie et me respecte…

\- Mais…

\- Mais je suis barge ! Rien, nada, zéro…

\- Peut-être qu'il était juste destiné à t'aider dans ta mauvaise passe.

\- Sûrement, mais tu sais il a changé énormément. Bon, je présume que c'est normal, il a perdu sa mère, perdu sa stabilité et il passe son temps à voyager et à se mettre en danger donc c'est normal qu'il soit moins timide, je pense…

\- Ouais sûrement, mais c'est quoi cette magie dont il parlait avant ?

\- Ça s'appelle la magie pourpre.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- D'après ce que j'ai compris c'est une magie ancienne puisée de la nature et de la communion avec la nature, c'est comme si tu puisais la magie en toi et tu volais aussi la magie des choses qui t'entourent…

\- Humm… C'est de la magie blanche ?

\- Sûrement tu connais Damian.

Lily et Alice étaient arrivées en face du Trois Balais.

\- On rentre ? Demanda Alice.

\- Viens, on se promène d'abord.

La pluie martelait au dessus de leur parapluie, faisant fuir la moitié des passants pendant que Lily et Alice riaient et jouaient de leurs pieds vêtus de bottes en caoutchouc comme des enfants de six ans, elles se promenèrent et rirent avec insouciance en évitant de parler de tous les sujets qui fâchent. Au bout d'une heure, exténuées, elles décidèrent d'entrer au Trois Balais.

\- On voit rien ici tellement c'est moisi ! Se plaignit Alice.

Lily longea la salle du regard, les maraudeurs étaient là et Alice finit enfin par comprendre de quelle petite-amie James parlait ; Casey Clagg. Lily le comprit aussi et détourna son regard de leur table en offrant un sourire beauf aux cinq Gryffondors, elle prit une table plus éloignée et demanda à Alice de leur chercher des boissons. Lily régula sa respiration en se convainquant que de toute façon, il n'y avait rien à faire, elle n'avait qu'à se concentrer sur tous les autres aspects de sa vie. Elle regarda autours d'elle et vit Bilius et Dorcas en train de se sourire, un peu plus loin, les garçons de Gryffondors jouaient à un bras de fer, une autre table abritait quelques filles de Poufsouffle, elle détourna son regard vers la fenêtre et vit Mary marcher auprès de Severus. Elle se leva d'un bond et avança puis se colla à la vitre. Ils allaient à la poste. Lily se sentit soudainement inquiète, elle voulait sortir lorsqu'elle entendit une voix l'interpeler.

\- Lily !

Alice qui revenait à ce moment-là, sourit de la malchance de son amie. Elle déposa les chopes sur la table, questionna Lily du regard en la voyant près de la fenêtre et salua le grand garçon aux yeux noirs. Lily pivota à nouveau afin de regarder à travers la vitre et ne vit plus Severus et Mary, elle soupira et décida de laisser ce problème de côté.

\- Salut Damian.

Le jeune garçon s'installa sans se faire inviter à la table des jeunes filles et se mit à parler de nouveau. Alice qui était assise à sa droite faisait le moulinet avec son bras en imitant le jeune garçon pendant que Lily tentait de ne pas rire.

\- … Mais j'en ai vu un vrai… Tu sens défiler ta vie devant tes yeux, tu imagines Lily, un vrai Magyar à pointe ?

\- J'imagine. Excuse-moi, je vais me chercher une autre boisson, Alice, tu veux quelque chose ? Damian ?

\- Non, laisse, je m'en occupe. Lança le jeune garçon.

\- Non, c'est moi qui y vais. Interjeta Lily agressivement.

Elle rajouta un faux sourire sur ses lèvres et se leva en laissant Alice avec Damian, cette dernière lui fit signe qu'elle allait la tuer, mais Lily s'en alla en pouffant de rire et haussant les épaules. Elle se dirigea d'abord vers les toilettes pour fille et croisa Casey.

\- Lily, ça va ?

\- Oui. Et toi ?

\- Bien…

Lily lui tourna le dos en prenant la direction d'une cabine de toilette, mais Casey l'interpela en tirant sur sa cape.

\- Je voulais… Il y'a quelque chose que je veux te dire.

Lily ne dit pas un mot et se contenta de froncer les sourcils.

\- Ecoute, hier, il s'est passé un truc entre James et moi…

\- Euh…

\- Attends, je t'aime beaucoup Lily, je t'assure et je ne voudrais pas que tu penses que je t'ai menti ou caché quelque chose, il y'a à peine quelques mois je te poussais presque à aller vers lui en te jurant qu'il tenait à toi.

Lily cligna des yeux lentement et avala sa salive et se tordant les lèvres.

\- Et tu avais tort.

\- Non… Je ne sais pas, je ne pense pas, non. Mais, je lui ai demandé à plusieurs reprises avant de se mettre avec lui s'il n'y avait rien entre vous… Je ne veux pas faire une histoire à la Emily Macmillan ici !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Il me plait. Il me plait vraiment, je croyais que c'était du passé, mais je ne sais pas depuis la fin de l'année passé, il a recommencé à me plaire, il est moins gamin peut-être…

\- Ecoute Casey…

\- Non, attends, je me perds dans ce que je voulais te dire alors je te le dis d'une traite, je lui ai demandé à trois reprises si toi et lui étiez quelque choses ou aviez quelque chose ou viviez quelque chose, il m'a juré que non, il m'a même dit que vous commencez à peine à vous supporter et que de toute façon tu le détestes…

\- Je ne le déteste pas. Avoua Lily.

\- C'est ce qu'il croit. Je me suis assuré de son côté qu'il n'y avait rien avant de faire quoique ce soit et je veux m'assurer que toi aussi…

\- Que je ne ressens rien envers James Potter. Lança Lily d'un ton plus amer qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Casey hocha la tête de haut en bas. Lily soupira et se mit à mordiller ses lèvres à nouveau, elle se sentait gênée et piégée mais elle fit tout son possible afin de paraitre le plus naturelle possible et lança avec une couche de déni anthologique, qu'elle avait bien su utiliser pendant longtemps.

\- Oh ! Je ressens beaucoup de chose envers lui… L'envi de l'étriper tout le temps, de le coller…

\- Lily…

\- Casey. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu te sens obligé de me poser la question, il n'est pas à moi, on n'est même pas ami, il a dû te le dire non ?

\- Oui, il m'a dit que vous n'arrivez même pas à être civilisé, mais il a dit qu'il ferait des efforts…

\- Ce n'est pas ça le sujet. Casey, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu croirais que je m'intéresse à Potter et je t'assure que tu n'as pas besoin de m'en parler pour…

\- Tu ne comprends pas… Il m'a demandé de sortir avec lui, Lily. Ce n'est pas juste des bisous dans des placards, il m'a demandé de sortir avec lui officiellement.

\- Quand ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Lily.

\- Hier.

\- Eh ben… Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur.

Lily esquissa un sourire et entra dans la cabine des toilettes. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira bruyamment.

« Je ne cherche plus d'excuses… Ce n'est pas important… Ce n'est plus important… Je ne te ferai plus chier Evans… Tu croyais que je me foutais de ta gueule… » Lily se repassa le discours de James en boucle.

Elle sentit un gout amer prendre place dans son œsophage, il rompait avec elle… Peu importe ce qu'il y'avait, peu importe ce lien tordu de se comprendre par les yeux et se hair par les mots, il rompait tout… Elle était comme les autres à présent… Lily aurait dû être rassurée, libérée et soulagée, mais le goût d'amertume ne partait pas. Il venait d'arrêter tout avec elle, parce qu'il voulait être sérieux avec Casey. Soudain, elle se laissa tomber contre la porte de la salle de bain et écouta son cœur.

Il avait raison, elle était hypocrite, elle avait menti, elle avait menti à tout le monde, elle avait effrontément caché ses sentiments, elle les avait remplacé par d'autres, comme avait prédit Alice, il y'a un an. Elle avait peur, elle avait peur de l'amour, comme avait deviné James. Et c'était lui qui lui correspondait le mieux, c'était lui, comme avait prédit Marlène. Elle avait menti à Sirius, à Rémus, à Casey, à Marlène, à Stew, à tout le monde, elle s'était menti. James Potter ne laissait et n'avait jamais laissé Lily Evans indifférente.

Elle s'essuya le visage et sortit en allant passer la commande qu'elle aurait du faire, il y'avait quelques minutes de cela, elle passa près de la table des Maraudeurs et sourit discrètement à Rémus qui l'avait interpelé ensuite gambada presque vers Rosmerta. Lorsque Lily se tourna vers Alice, cette dernière baillait, elle allait lui sourire, quand un éclair passa près de leur fenêtre et que Damian sortit en courant, suivi par Alice, Lily laissa tomber sa boisson et suivit ses amis… Le reste de la salle se trouvant à l'Ouest n'avait rien vue et donc ils étaient restés assis, mais Lily et Alice couraient à présent derrière Damian.

Le grand garçon dégaina sa baguette et les deux jeunes filles stoppèrent net en voyant son expression sauvagement effrayante, il lança un sort avant même qu'elles n'aient le temps de dire Damian… Lily tenta de lancer un Protego lorsqu'elle aperçut la personne en face d'elle.

\- Avery ! Hurla Damian. Ne te cache pas derrière ton ami. Sors qu'on règle nos affaires en duel ! Sors de derrière lui.

Avery était caché par Mulciber. Ce dernier avait commencé à se moquer de certains enfants qui gambadaient dans la rue pluvieuse en les faisant tomber dans la boue tête première, pendant qu'Avery et Yaxley riaient en le suivant.

Damian redirigea sa baguette vers le sol et fit un bon de près d'un mètre devant les regards choqués d'Alice, Lily, et les trois Serpentards. Il se retrouva devant Avery en un temps record et le tint par le col sans se soucier des deux autres Serpentards autours de lui. Soudain, Damian se mit à saigner et Lily intervint. Son ami saignait du nez et du front alors elle dirigea sa baguette vers les trois Serpentards et Alice s'aligna à elle en faisant le même geste.

\- Laissez-le tranquille ! Hurla Lily.

\- Confundo ! Lança Alice.

\- Expelliarmus ! Enchaina Lily.

Le sort d'Alice atteignit Yaxley sans qu'il ne bouge, se contentant de balader les orbites de ses yeux et celui de Lily atteignit Mulciber qui laissa sa baguette rouler au sol. Seulement, les filles remarquèrent que les trois Serpentards ne réagissaient pas, elles se fixèrent avec étonnement et s'approchèrent. Arrivées à leur hauteur, elles remarquèrent que les deux garçons étaient comme pétrifiés seulement ils étaient encore debout. Quant à Avery il suffoquait toujours en face de Damian alors que ce dernier avait lâché son col, Lily remarqua que le sang coulait encore des narines de son ami et soudain la pluie accéléra et l'orage se mit à les foudroyer, Damian ne bougea pas.

\- Damian ! Hurla Lily.

Elle le tira par les bras mais rien n'y fit, Mulciber regardait dans le vide sans ciller et Yaxley faisait toujours tourner ses yeux dans tous les sens sans bouger Soudain, les filles réalisèrent que Damian était en train de tuer Avery en étant dans une transe qu'aucunes d'elles ne sut arrêter.

Lily fit quelques pas en arrière et dirigea sa baguette vers son dos puis lança.

\- Stupéfix !

Damian tomba au sol inconscient, alors les trois Serpentards sortirent de leur torpeur. Alice lança un « Protego » en vitesse en les voyant revenir à eux.

\- Enervatum ! Hurla Lily à l'adresse de Damian.

Il se leva en vitesse, chercha sa baguette et se dirigea à nouveau vers Avery comme si de rien n'était. Mulciber prit sa baguette et détala en courant suivit par Yaxley. Avery tenta de les suivre mais reçut un maléfice de bloque jambe et se retrouva étalé dans la boue.

\- Damian arrête ! Hurla Lily.

Devant la porte des Trois Balais, quelques têtes venaient de faire leur apparition. Damian, lui n'écoutant toujours personne, il courrait pour rattraper Avery dans sa mare de boue, suivi par Lily qui elle était suivie par Alice.

\- Damian je vais te jeter un autre sort ! Hurla Lily.

Avery rampait, essayait de se sauver des griffes de l'ancien élève de Poudlard.

\- Ecoute la sang-de-bourbe et fous moi la paix, je ne t'ai rien fait !

Damian, en entendant le mot sortir de la bouche de Bastian, se jeta sur son corps et le souleva du sol avec une force Herculéenne gardant les passants bouche-bée.

\- Il se passe quoi ? Demanda James qui venait d'arriver à la hauteur d'Alice.

Il regarda devant lui et vit Lily tirer sur le bras de Damian pendant que celui-ci étranglait Avery dans l'air, avec seulement trois doigts. James et le reste des Maraudeurs avaient l'intention d'intervenir quand Lily hurla de toutes ces forces.

\- Pose-le par terre, tu vas le tuer ! Tu vas le tuer et tu ne finiras pas mieux que son père, c'est ça que tu veux ? Tu veux devenir comme lui ? Que dirait-elle ? DAMIAN REGARDE-MOI !

Damian était toujours en transe et Avery suffoquait toujours alors Lily tira de toutes ces forces sur le bras du jeune homme et lorsqu'il daigna un regard vers elle, elle le gifla jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une chaleur intense prendre part de sa joue. Damian laissa tomber ses bras et Avery s'étala au sol puis se leva en trébuchant et gambada à en perdre haleine. Lily qui avait peur que Damian le suive à nouveau lui retira sa baguette des mains et lui prit le visage entre les mains.

\- Tu n'es pas un tueur.

Damian la regarda droit dans les yeux et vit qu'elle avait l'air effrayé, il respirait fort et n'arrivait pas réellement à sortir de son état de colère, mais les mains de Lily sur ses joues et la brûlure de sa gifle avaient fini par le ramener parmi les sorciers.

\- Désolé. Lança-t-il avant de s'effondrer dans ses bras comme un enfant.

Les maraudeurs, Alice et Casey étaient sous le choc. James lui était mal. Lily repoussa gentiment Damian et mit ses mains sur ses épaules larges, elle voulait s'assurer qu'il était calme avant de poser ses questions, mais il n'avait toujours pas l'air dans son assiette, elle lui proposa alors de faire un tour ignorant complètement que les autres les regardaient encore. Alice en voyant son amie et Damian s'éloigner sursauta et cingla.

\- Oh ! Je vais avec eux…

\- Tu vas t'immiscer dans son rendez-vous amoureux ? Demanda James.

\- Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous amoureux, crois-moi.

\- Ça m'en a tout l'air.

\- Les apparences sont trompeuses, Potter.

Elle laissa les maraudeurs et l'attrapeuse de Quidditch en plan et courut vers Lily et Damian. James pensait à cette phrase en se disant que Lily devait l'avoir écrite pour une raison dans cette bibliothèque, soudain la main de Casey, lui rappela qu'il avait décidé de tourner la page Lily, qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui. Lily détestait James alors il était temps pour James de voir de nouveaux horizons.

\- Vous avez vu ça ? Demanda Peter. Avery était si haut dans le ciel qu'on aurait dit qu'il lui avait lancé un sort de lévitation, alors qu'il l'avait attrapé que d'une seule main.

Rémus regarda les autres puis se tourna pour revenir vers les Trois Balais et tomba nez à nez sur Dorcas et Bilius. Dorcas et Rémus se fixèrent longtemps.

\- Tu as vu ? Demanda Rémus à Dorcas.

Elle hocha la tête. Rémus se rappela qu'elle lui avait parlé d'un rêve, il se demanda alors si tout ceci avait une relation avec ça.

\- C'est sûrement l'adrénaline. Lança Rémus. Après tout, c'est le père d'Avery qui a tué la mère de Damian…

\- Je réagirai sûrement pareil aussi. Déclara Bilius.

\- Moi aussi. Lança Rémus.

Seulement Dorcas ne dit pas un mot et avança encore dans la ruelle.

\- Ils sont partis par où ? Finit-elle par demander.

\- Ils ont tournés avant Honeydukes. Répondit Casey.

\- Merci.

Dorcas qui avait décidé de les suivre fut tiré par Bilius.

\- Laisse-les. Alice est avec Lily.

Il lui prit le bras et la poussa vers la porte des Trois Balais et cette dernière jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers Rémus qui comprit qu'elle n'était pas tranquille. Il hocha la tête de haut en bas et demanda à Sirius et Peter de faire un tour avec lui afin de laisser Casey et James en tête à tête.

\- James. Lança Casey quand les autres sont partis. Ça va ?

\- Oui pourquoi ?

\- Tu avais l'air en colère ?

James aurait voulu apprendre à cacher ses émotions, mais il avait essayé pendant des années sans succès, alors il avait appris à mentir à la place.

\- Je le suis toujours quand je vois des Serpentards. Il l'a appelé par tu sais quoi et je déteste ce mot. Je déteste cette mentalité tout court.

\- Je sais…

Elle regarda son profil et ne put admirer ce côté chevaleresque en lui. Seulement Casey était futée et elle voulait être sûre avant de se laisser aller à l'admirer encore plus.

\- Tu aurais voulu être là pour aider Lily pas vrai ?

\- Elle n'a pas besoin de mon aide, c'est l'autre qui paraissait en avoir besoin. Et puis c'est Evans, elle trouvera sûrement une solution c'est une grande fille.

\- Tu veux dire qu'elle ne t'intéresse vraiment plus ?

\- Casey, on en a déjà parlé, c'était un jeu, un jeu palpitant qui est devenu venimeux maintenant on essaie de travailler ensemble sans se disputer c'est tout.

\- Tu l'aimes bien alors ?

\- Comme Alice et Marlène.

\- Et Dorcas ?

\- Elle m'ennuie.

Casey sourit et mit sa main dans son bras.

\- Et moi ? Pourquoi tu as changé d'avis pour moi ?

\- Tu as de jolies fesses.

\- James !

\- Ben, c'est vrai !

\- Non, mais tu avais dit on ne mélange pas Quidditch et…

\- Ok.

James s'arrêta et la regarda en face. Il commençait à être fatigué par cet interrogatoire.

\- Tu veux être rassurée. C'est ça. Ok. Alors écoute, tu n'es pas conne, tu es super bonne en Quidditch, tu es mignonne et drôle. On s'entend toujours bien, alors pourquoi pas ? Enfin de compte les règles sont faites pour être transgressés non ?

\- Même les tiennes ?

\- Même les miennes.

Casey sourit et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

Quelques rues plus loin.

\- Qui t'a dit que Cornedrue voulait rester seul avec Clagg ? Lança Sirius.

\- Il ne voulait sûrement pas, mais je ne pouvais pas la tirer avec nous.

\- Pourquoi on va où ? Lança Peter.

\- Suivre Lily et Alice.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Peter.

\- Une intuition. Balança Rémus.

\- Je les vois. Lança Sirius. Pressez le pas.

Alice courait encore pour les joindre et quand elle fut leur hauteur, les deux animagi et le lycanthrope n'étaient plus très loin. Ils réalisèrent alors tous en même temps qu'il n'y avait plus de commerce à proximité, qu'ils étaient tout près des maisons des villageois.

\- C'est si calme. Déclara Alice en se joignant. Vous ne m'avez pas attendu…

Damian soupira et avança doucement en tentant de continuer à se calmer.

\- Désolé. Alice.

\- C'est rien, heureusement que je cours vite.

\- Non, désolé pour ça.

\- C'était quoi d'ailleurs ? Lança Alice en voyant une Lily un peu trop silencieuse à son goût.

\- Qui était quoi ?

\- Tu les as pétrifiés comment ?

\- Je ne les ai pas pétrifiés.

\- Alors pourquoi, ils ne bougeaient pas ?

Lily était reconnaissante à Alice de faire la détective, parce que Lily avait encore pitié de Damian pour l'accabler de question, bien que sa curiosité était piqué à vif.

Le grand garçon s'arrêta de marcher et émit enfin un sourire. Il s'agenouilla et demanda aux deux filles de faire pareil.

\- Tenez ça.

\- Beurk. Non ! C'est de la boue. Hurla Alice.

\- C'est de la terre nourrie, c'est de la terre qui va féconder, sa force est plus grande qu'une baguette de sorcier, si les gens savent en bénéficier et communiquer avec.

Lily tenta le coup et prit un bout de terre dans ses mains, mais ne ressentit rien. Damian l'observa pendant qu'Alice tentait l'exercice en faisant des grimaces.

\- Lily, tu n'as jamais rêvé de ne pas utiliser ta baguette ? Demanda Damian.

Lily se crispa et hésita à en parler, puis finit par garder ses rêves pour elle.

\- Tu es empathique et à l'écoute. Ta magie peut devenir plus grande si tu écoutais avec tes sens et non seulement ton ouïe. Tiens, ferme les yeux. Toi aussi, Alice.

\- Tu me voles pas mes sous hein ! Même si je les ferme.

Damian esquissa un sourire et hocha la tête.

\- Concentre-toi seulement sur la terre dans tes mains, la sensation de fraicheur, l'odeur de mélange de pluie et de terre battue, ce que ça peut te rappeler, le lien qui relie cette terre à ta paume de main, ne pense pas à ton dos, à tes bras, tes jambes qui te portent, pense seulement à la paume de ta main et la matière dessus, regarde là en l'imaginant, n'ouvre pas les yeux, essaie de garder en tête cette odeur et écoute les crépitements des toutes petites atomes d'eau qui pénètrent la terre dans ta main…

Alice éternua et ouvrit les yeux, mais Lily n'entendit pas ce son, elle s'était réellement pris au jeu et pouvait sentir une partie de la terre sécher dans sa main, alors qu'une autre partie était encore mouillé, elle pouvait même sentir l'odeur de la boue et celle de la terre sèche, l'odeur de la pluie, la densité des goutes et leur cheminements, elle était toute ouïe et son odorat captait chaque odeur en la différenciant de chaque élément naturel l'entourant. Elle voyagea dans un de ses rêves où elle avait sorti du feu des ses doigts afin de se réchauffer, ce rêve qu'elle avait faite, il y'avait quelques mois, où James Potter la sauvait, où elle appelait James par son prénom, où elle avait vaincue la glace en créant le feu seulement à la simple pensée de James, à la simple pensée de la chaleur que lui procurait le regard de James. Elle pensa à ce rêve où elle s'était retrouvé dans la neige et soudain, elle eut froid, alors elle repensa à ses yeux miels, ses yeux d'une lueur dorés qui étaient souvent rieurs, parfois provocateur et dernièrement enflammés pour maintenant cesser de se diriger vers elle.

\- LILY !

Elle ouvrit les yeux en sursautant.

\- Ça fait une bonne minute qu'on t'appelle.

\- Tu as dormi ou quoi ? Lança Alice.

Elle se contenta de sourire et laissa passer la terre entre ses doigts, puis avant que tout le contenu ne tombe, elle ferma sa poigne et garda un bout, elle ouvrit souffla dessus et ce petit morceau de terre s'assécha instantanément avant de prendre son envol vers le vent. La magie de Damian pouvait exister en elle, aujourd'hui, elle comprit ses rêves, elle pouvait aussi communiquer avec les éléments de la vie, reste à savoir si elle pouvait en puiser son énergie.

Alice ne comprenait pas pourquoi Lily souriait ainsi et elle comprenait encore moins le charabia de Damian.

\- Donc, tu me dis que c'est en communiquant avec la nature que tu puises plus de forces. Et donc par la simple pensée, tu as réussi à les faire taire ces Serpentards ?

\- Je n'ai jamais réussi à faire ça Alice, donc je crois que c'est ça, ce n'est qu'une spéculation, je pense que j'étais tellement aveuglé par la colère que…

\- Que tu aurais pu le tuer…

\- Mais… Tu ne l'as pas fait. Lança Lily. Je comprends… Mais il faudra apprendre à contrôler les émotions avant de passer à contrôler la nature Damian.

\- Je ne contrôle pas la nature, je puise dedans…

\- Alors contrôle tes émotions avant…

\- Ok, je travaillerai dessus, je suis désolé les filles.

Alice lui mit la main sur l'épaule en signifiant qu'elle comprenait et Lily se contenta de sourire. Soudain, de la fumée envahit les rues et la lumière devint moins brillante, les lampadaires s'éteignirent et le vent souffla plus fort.

Alice sursauta et prit la main de Lily, elle murmura à son oreille de se tenir prête à dégainer sa baguette, mais elle n'aurait pas eu besoin de le faire. Lily eut le reflexe d'envoyer des étincelles rouge à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient priant que les professeurs du château les voix. Damian demanda aux filles de se mettre derrière lui et de se taire, ils se cachèrent tous les trois entre deux maisons et entendirent des murmures d'hommes s'approcher et des sons de capes qui foulaient le sol. Lily se cramponna à Alice.

\- Je crois que ce sont des mangemorts. Murmura la jeune rousse qui sentait son amie s'hérisser.

Quelques pas plus loin, les filles entendirent un couvercle de benne à ordure claquer, Lily pivota en vitesse mais ne vit personne.

\- Branchard ! Sors de ta cachette… ou tu t'en prends qu'aux jeunes ! Allez montre-toi.

Damian entendit les pas s'approcher.

\- Ce sont des mangemorts. Déclara ce dernier en se tournant vers les filles. Cachez-vous.

\- Et toi ? murmura Alice.

\- N'y vas pas, Damian.

Lily lui tint le bras.

\- Ne bouge pas. Tu n'as pas besoin de mener ce combat, on ne sait pas combien, ils sont.

Lily n'avait pas encore fini sa phrase, que des portes se mirent à claquer tout près d'eux. Les mangemorts étaient proche à présent et ils pouvaient voir leurs silhouettes cagoulées s'approcher d'une maison à seulement quelques pas des jeunes adolescents.

\- Voyons voir ce qu'on à la. Lança une voix rauque.

Lily, Alice et Damian virent les membres d'une famille sortir de chez eux, poussés par des baguettes et à qui on ordonnait de s'aligner devant la maison d'en face. En seulement quelques minutes, trois familles avec leurs enfants étaient dehors.

\- Vous savez que ce village n'est censé abriter que des sorciers ? Lança un mangemort à l'adresse d'un père de famille.

\- Nous sommes sorciers. Lança ce dernier.

\- Vraiment ? Et elle ? Elle a des pouvoirs magiques ? Demanda le même mangemort en dirigeant sa baguette vers une jeune fille d'onze ans.

\- Oui ! Cingla le père en se mettant entre la baguette tendue et sa fille.

\- Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi n'est-elle pas à l'école ?

\- Elle n'a pas encore l'âge.

Le mangemort s'approcha de la jeune fille qui tremblait de tout son corps et murmura.

\- Montre-moi ta magie.

La mère se mit à pleurer alors que le père de famille s'interposa entre le mangemort et la fille. Les sanglots de la mère accélérèrent pendant qu'elle tenait la main de sa fille, alors un autre mangemort obligea la mère à taire ses pleurs, la poussant presque à suffoquer.

\- Non arrêtez, je vous assure nous sommes sorciers… Arrêtez.

Un troisième mangemort se dirigea vers la deuxième famille en regardant cette fois-ci la mère de famille directement.

\- Toi, tu n'es pas sorcière, ton mari est mort et tu as kidnappé ses enfants sorciers pour habiter ici !

\- Non ! non, je vous jure ce sont mes enfants !

\- Endoloris ! Menteuse.

La mère de famille tomba au pied de ses trois enfants de bas âge qui se mirent tous à pleurer en la voyant ainsi, ils devaient avoir entre quatre et neuf ans et le plus âgé tenta d'aider sa maman à se relever.

\- Silence !

Un quatrième mangemort fit taire tous les pleurs avec un seul Imperium.

\- Bon, je vois que vous vous amusez déjà, moi je cherche le fils Branchard, personne ne s'en prend à mon fils et s'en sort indemne. Lança le cinquième mangemort. Où es-tu batard ? Montre-toi.

Lily qui tenait Alice d'une main et Damian d'un autre sentit ses pieds se flageller. Alice, elle, avait le teint plus livide que d'habitude, elle n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire et voir cette scène devant elle la rendait assez éberlué pour oublier son propre prénom, si Lily ne mettait pas une certaine pression sur sa main de temps à autre, Alice aurait sûrement succombé à sa peur. Lily ne supportait plus les scènes devant elle et une colère inouïe se formait en elle, elle voulait faire quelque chose, ne supportait pas de rester ainsi les bras croisés à regarder des familles se décimer et elle ne supporterait pas de voir ces enfants voir mourir leurs parents devant leurs yeux. Elle lâcha subtilement les mains des autres et sortit sa baguette, mais dès qu'elle fit ce geste, Damian tenta de sortir de sa cachette.

\- Ils vont te tuer et je ne le supporterai pas. Murmura Lily à Damian.

Le jeune garçon la toisa longtemps et laissa passer tous les sentiments refoulés qu'il avait envers elle. Il déposa un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu me fais confiance ?

\- N'y va pas je t'en conjure. Si tu y vas je vais devoir y aller.

Elle dégaina sa baguette à nouveau et lança un sort de désillusion sur elle, Alice et Damian et le rassura en lui disant qu'ainsi personne ne les verrait. Seulement, Damian trouva un moyen d'être visible à nouveau et se tourna vers elle, pour dire quelque chose mais il n'eut pas le temps.

\- Avada Kadavra. Lança le premier mangemort faisant tomber la jeune fille d'onze ans devant ses propres parents.

Le père de famille sortit alors sa baguette de Merlin savait où et lança un sort au mangemort en face de lui, puis les sorts fusèrent de partout. La mère de famille se jeta sur son enfant et émit un cri que ni Alice, ni Lily ne purent oublier pendant des années. Le père de famille de l'enfant morte lança un sort qui enleva les liens autours de toutes les personnes ligotées les entourant et rapidement, une adolescente qui paraissait avoir l'âge d'Alice et Lily se dépêcha de faire fuir tous les enfants, ses sœurs et ses voisins. Le cinquième mangemort vit la scène, laissa tomber la recherche de Branchard et se mit à la poursuite de l'adolescente.

\- Endoloris ! Hurla ce dernier.

L'adolescente se courba sur elle-même et tomba dans le sol dans un combat muet en criant à ses sœurs de fuir. Le mangemort attrapa l'un des plus petits enfants et le brandit comme un trophée dans le ciel.

\- Encore un mouvement et je tues celui-là.

Les deux pères de famille et les trois mères de familles s'arrêtèrent dans leur élan, alors les quatre autres mangemorts les ligotèrent à nouveau et récupérèrent toutes les baguettes présentes soit seulement deux.

\- Laissez-les partir ce ne sont que des enfants. Supplia la deuxième mère de famille. Faites de moi ce que vous voulez.

Le cinquième mangemort approcha l'enfant de son torse et lança en ricanant.

\- Vous ferez tout ce qu'on veut et je ne torture pas celui-là.

Damian comprit que cet enfant n'avait pas son père que la mère de famille s'occupait de lui et des deux autres, seule, comme sa mère.

\- Ne me suis pas, Lily.

Il sortit de sa cachette et s'approcha des mangemorts doucement. Lily sauta de sa cachette aussi pour le suivre mais fut pétrifiée. Elle sentit son corps tomber et quelqu'un la tirer sur le sol mouillé elle leva les yeux et vit Rémus et Sirius. Ils firent signe aux deux filles de se taire et restèrent tous cachés. Lily vit avec effroi Sirius courir dans l'autre sens puis disparaitre. Damian lança un sort qui atteignit le mangemort qui le cherchait et ce dernier tomba sur le sol dans un son lourd, il attrapa l'enfant en vitesse et le confia à l'adolescente qui gisait encore après le Doloris. Deux sorts frappèrent Damian, qu'il esquiva de justesse mais l'un d'eux atterrit sur un autre enfant, faisant crier sa mère à nouveau.

\- Branchard, tu viens juste à temps. Hurla le quatrième mangemort.

Soudain un chien sortit de nulle part suivi d'un cerf se mirent à courser les enfants restant dans une cachette, ils les poussèrent de toutes leurs forces ne se souciant pas d'infliger des égratignures, au moins ils n'auraient pas à mourir. Sous le coup de la surprise, les mangemorts ne réagirent pas de prime abord, ce n'est que lorsque l'un d'eux hurla de suivre le chien, que le deuxième se mit à courir. James se transforma derrière les quatre enfants restant et leur jeta un sort de silence puis les cacha sous sa cape. Il sortait de sa cachette dans sa forme humaine quand le mangemort lui tomba dessus. Lily qui n'arrivait pas à voir tout ce qui se passait autours d'elle, reconnut une silhouette. James venait de se matérialiser devant ses yeux, elle tenta d'attirer son attention mais rien n'y fit, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, elle clignait des yeux si fort qu'elle se fit mal. Avant que James ne tombe au sol, Lily entendit un Avada Kadavra.

Soudain la pluie s'accéléra et un autre orage se mit à tonner sur leurs têtes, Damian lança un sort à nouveau et une rafale de vent se mit en place. Lily comprit qu'il tentait d'utiliser la nature à son avantage, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire à part prier que quelqu'un remarque James. Rémus était introuvable, Sirius aussi, Lily ne voyait pas Alice et se doutait que cette dernière aussi devait être pétrifiée. Elle entendit un Avada Kadavra à nouveau et son sang ne fit qu'un tour, soudain, une lumière rouge aveugla tout le monde et des sons de transplannage s'entendirent. Des aurors, pria Lily. Lily ne voyait plus rien, quelqu'un venait de se mettre debout devant elle et elle ne pouvait pas lever les yeux pour voir qui était là, elle ne respira que lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Mcgonagal. Cette dernière enleva le sort sur Lily et le premier reflexe de cette dernière fut de courir retrouver James. Minerva tenta de lui barrer le chemin, mais elle la poussa de toutes ces forces, il ne pouvait pas mourir.

« Potter ne pouvait pas mourir » était la seule phrase que connaissait Lily à présent. Elle était en état de choc, mais cette phrase était son psaume inconscient à présent. Elle ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais elle le disait à voix haute à présent, elle arriva là où elle l'avait vu tombé mais ne le trouva pas. Alors, elle se mit à courir comme une hystérique ignorant complètement tout ce qui l'entourait.

\- Il est où ? Hurla-t-elle. Il est où ?


	23. Chapter22:Les apparences sont trompeuses

**Les apparences sont trompeuses**

Lily ouvrit les yeux avec un mal de tête atroce, elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et avant qu'elle ne prenne conscience de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, une douleur équivoque prit part de sa cage thoracique ; elle avait mal. Elle avait mal à nouveau comme cette douleur lancinante qui nous ronge après un deuil, après la mort, comme après la perte de ses parents… La jeune rousse ne se rappelait plus de ce qui s'était déroulé depuis que Minerva Mcgonagal avait enlevé le sort de pétrification, elle tentait tant bien que mal de se remémorer, mais son cerveau lui faisait barrage, elle ne se savait pas comment elle avait atterrit dans ce lieu, elle ne savait pas ce qui était arrivé à James. Elle se leva malgré la douleur qu'elle ressentit dans son flanc, dans son crâne et la bile qui brûlait son thorax. Elle mit un pas devant l'autre et réalisa qu'elle avait une blessure sur le genou et qu'elle portait toujours sa robe plus très blanche. Elle se tourna vers la droite et réalisa enfin qu'elle était à l'infirmerie, les lumières étaient éteintes, seules quelques bougies près des lits étaient allumés, il faisait une nuit noire et sombre, aucune étoile ne filtrait des fenêtres et la pendule affichait deux heures. Lily se leva en soupirant et ferma les yeux afin d'atténuer le mal de crâne, elle essaya d'arpenter les alentours. Alice dormait à poings fermés dans un lit près d'elle quant aux autres lits de l'infirmerie, ils paraissaient tous vides. Elle marcha lentement jusqu'à ce qu'elle arriva devant un paravent qui avait attiré son attention et avant qu'elle ne fasse un geste de plus un bruit de claquement de porte la fit sursauter. Pomfresh entra suivie par Minerva.

Lily resta figée sur place, la respiration haletante. Ce n'est qu'après de longues secondes de silence, qu'elle rejoignit sa directrice et l'infirmière.

\- Il est où ? Murmura la jeune fille.

Minerva se racla la gorge et déclara d'un ton doux.

\- Il est à sainte mangouste, avant que les aurors n'arrivent deux des mangemorts l'avaient atteint... Il n'aurait pas dû y aller…

\- Il va bien ? Il est réveillé ? Ses parents sont avec lui ?

En mentionnant les parents, Minerva et Pomona froncèrent les sourcils.

\- Tu parles de qui, Lily ? Demanda Minerva en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

\- De Potter ! Vous parlez de qui ?

\- De Damian Branchard.

\- Où est Potter alors ?

\- Il est là-bas. Déclara Poppy en pointant le lit derrière le paravent. Il ira bien.

Lily poussa un long soupir en fermant les yeux, elle se cacha la tête derrière ses mains et renifla longuement puis lentement sa respiration se saccada, ses épaules se relevèrent et elle sentit un gros cognard lui bloquer la respiration, alors elle expira difficilement comme si des épines lui bloquaient la gorge à chaque bouffée d'oxygène, un flot de larme inonda ses joues et elle éclata en sanglot. Pomfresh s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Tu es sous le choc. C'est pour ça que je t'ai fait dormir.

\- Combien sont morts ?

Les deux femmes ne répondirent pas.

\- Combien sont morts ? J'ai entendu un Avada avant que vous m'enleviez le sort professeur.

\- Une enfant, une adolescente, une mère de famille.

\- Ils ont tués la mère. Ses enfants n'ont même pas dix ans. Ils ont tués la femme qu'ils disaient ne pas être sorcière c'est ça ?

Minerva acquiesça.

\- Et l'autre femme, ils ont tués sa fille devant ses yeux en un clin d'œil, un sort, elle n'existait plus… J'avais envi d'y aller…. J'aurai pu…

Lily continua de pleurer, mais cette fois-ci dans les bras de Minerva, pendant que Pomfresh alla lui chercher une autre potion.

\- Les mangemorts, ils sont où ?

\- Ils ont filés, ils n'ont réussi à avoir qu'un seul et un auror est entre la vie et la mort.

\- Benjy ? Prewett ? C'est un jeune ? Je le connais ?

\- Hestia Jones.

Lily se tint la bouche. L'amie d'Emmeline.

\- C'est qui le mangemort capturé ?

\- Fergus Mulciber

\- Le père de Gotham.

\- Lui-même.

Lily calma ses ardeurs petit à petit et se mit à réfléchir à vive allure.

\- Comment ils ont su que Damian s'est battu avec son fils aussi vite, pas même une demi-heure… Ils avaient débarqué à Pré-au-lard, il n'y a pas de surveillance pas d'auror ? Comment peuvent-ils circuler aussi librement ?

\- Lily, ne t'inquiète pas plus qu'il ne le faut.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis ici en sécurité ? Je vous signale que même ici on a failli nous faire tuer. Comment il a pu communiquer aussi vite avec sa famille, professeur ?

\- Je t'avoue que je n'en ai encore aucune idée. Mais le professeur Dumbledore est en train d'interroger à l'instant, Mulciber, Yaxley et Avery.

\- Professeur… Et si l'un d'eux était mangemort déjà et s'il avait la marque sur le bras et qu'il suffisait qu'il appelle son père ainsi…

Minerva fixa Lily et voulut lui demander de cesser de s'importuner de ces questions, mais elle se rappela qu'en face d'elle se trouvait l'instigatrice d'un groupe de soutien pro-né-moldu, une investigatrice de la cause du Lautus et l'une des créatrice du groupe qui réussit à faire ce que les surveillants et professeurs n'ont pas réussi seuls, les décimer et les faire capturer. Lily Evans ne se reposerait que si les réponses à ses questions étaient découvertes.

\- Ecoute Lily, je peux te parler de long et en large de toutes les théories que j'ai sur ces gens-là, mais ce n'est ni l'endroit ni le moment, tout ce que je peux te certifier et que notre directeur découvrira le pot au rose et si tu as raison, nous enverrons un autre élève de Poudlard à Azkaban.

Lily se tut mais ne fut pas convaincue par ces paroles.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé à Damian ?

\- Un doloris et un effet secondaire d'un sort qu'il a lancé lui-même. Lily, à quel point connais-tu ce garçon ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Sa magie est différente et tant qu'on ne sait pas où il a appris tout cela, évite de t'attirer des ennuis en sa compagnie.

Lily acquiesça.

\- Qui est avec lui ?

\- Des parents lointains, la famille Dumas.

\- Et qu'est-il arrivé à Potter ?

\- Un Doloris aussi.

\- Mais il est tombé raide.

\- Le sort était très puissant, Poppy dit qu'il avait reçu autant de douleur que s'il avait eu deux crises cardiaques simultanément, son corps ne supporta pas le choc.

Lily sentit sa mâchoire trembler à nouveau.

\- Les enfants ? Il les a caché pas vrai ?

\- Oui. Nous ne savons pas comment mais Sirius et James ont cachés les enfants et Rémus nous les a montré, ils sont en sécurité.

\- Que va-t-il arriver aux… aux orphelins…

Une larme tomba sur sa joue, qu'elle effaça d'un revers de main agressif, comme si elle ne voulait pas être touchée.

\- Une équipe de guérisseurs et des services de protection des enfants sorciers s'en chargera.

\- Ils vont être tiraillés de famille en famille… Ils vont… comment ils vont grandir ? Sans parents… Ils sont si jeunes… le plus âgé avait compris, le plus âgé savait que sa mère allait y rester… Il a attrapé ses petits frères déjà comme un grand… comme…

Lily éclata en sanglot à nouveau et cette fois-ci seule la potion de Pomfresh put la calmer.

\- Minerva un jeune auror est ici, il a une autorisation de chez Albus, il veut entrer les voir.

\- C'est Frank. C'est sûrement Frank. Lança Lily qui était presque hébétée par la potion.

La porte s'ouvrit mais contrairement a attendu ce fut Benjy qui entra. Il salua les aînées et s'approcha de Lily.

\- Bon sang Lily, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de te trouver mêlée à un drame ! Comment va Alice ? Je suis venu dès que j'ai su.

\- Elle va bien. Elle dort seulement.

\- Elle devait être sous le choc.

Benjy s'approcha du chevet d'Alice et la toisa longtemps avant de revenir vers Lily.

\- Je suis là, si tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour parler Lily.

\- Pourquoi Frank n'est pas venu ?

\- Il ne peut pas, je ne crois même pas qu'il est au courant. Il est en concentration.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Formation pour infiltration. Il n'a aucun contact avec le monde réel.

\- Lily, essaie de te reposer, je te laisse avec Benjy à présent. Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit professeur et merci.

Minerva hocha la tête et sortit juste derrière Pomfresh.

\- Vous avez capturé le père de Mulciber ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu étais là avec les aurors ?

\- Non, il y'avait les plus vieux et Emmeline et Hestia.

\- Je suis désolée pour votre amie, j'espère qu'elle ira mieux.

\- J'espère que ton ami aussi ira mieux, c'est Emmeline qui l'a emmené à Sainte-mangouste.

\- Il était entre de bonnes mains alors. Dis-moi, pourquoi ils ont pu entrer aussi facilement à Pré-au-lard ?

\- Ce n'est pas interdit. Tu sais, ils devaient se promener comme n'importe qui et puis dans un carrefour, une rue mal éclairée, ils revêtent leurs capes et masques et les voilà à terroriser, ils peuvent être n'importe qui, Lily.

Alice se mit à bouger alors Benjy s'approcha d'elle. Elle se réveilla doucement et sourit dès qu'elle vit Lily, puis adressa un regard interrogateur à Benjy.

\- Tes cousins m'envoient et puis je m'inquiétais pour toi aussi.

\- Je…

Elle se racla la gorge.

\- Je n'ai rien. J'étais cachée, je suis restée à l'infirmerie juste pour rester près de Lily et j'ai demandé une potion pour dormir.

Lily prit son amie dans ses bras et se tut, puis Benjy et Alice commencèrent à discuter. Alice posa presque autant de question que Lily, pendant que la jeune rousse fixait le paravent. Elle revint à son lit et en voyant qu'Alice et Benjy discutaient encore, elle se releva et se faufila vers le lit où gisait Potter. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on lui pose de question, alors elle attendit qu'Alice soit dos à elle et que Benjy soit installé près d'elle. Elle marcha sur la pointe des pieds, tantôt discrètement, tantôt rapidement, tergiversant entre courir pour voir et revenir dans son lit pour ne pas répondre aux questions. Elle finit par arriver au bout de l'infirmerie et se planta devant le paravent. Soudain, elle sentit son cœur battre, elle effleura le matériau doucement, puis se faufila derrière sans faire de bruit.

Il dormait à poing fermé, ses lunettes étaient posées délicatement sur sa table de chevet, Lily put observer pour la première fois ces traits d'aussi proche et sans lunettes pour lui barrer la vue d'un visage ridiculement moulé. Il paraissait si serein. Elle scruta chaque parcelle de son visage, à commencer par son front, son nez plus droit qu'elle ne le croyait, ses longues cils collées l'une à l'autre, sa mâchoire carrée et ses lèvres closes, presque boudeuse. La couverture lui arrivait jusqu'aux épaules et elle se dit qu'il ne devait pas avoir bougé depuis qu'on l'avait mis ici. Elle s'approcha de lui afin de l'entendre respirer. Finalement, elle respira profondément à son tour et s'en alla.

\- … Et dis à Frank que je l'aime, je l'attends. Ok ? Je ne savais pas qu'il ne pouvait pas me joindre, sinon, je n'aurai pas été aussi anxieuse.

\- Je parie que maintenant, tu vas te concentrer plus. Taquina Benjy.

\- Vraisemblablement.

\- Lily, je te souhaite une bonne nuit et s'il vous plait les filles, vous êtes brillantes et intelligentes, ne gaspillez pas ça en vous faisant tuer trop vite.

Elles sourirent en même temps puis l'infirmerie plongea dans le silence.

\- Je peux venir à côté de toi ? Lança Alice.

Lily acquiesça et c'est ainsi qu'elles dormirent cette nuit-là, l'une dans les bras de l'autre, l'une rassurant l'autre en silence. Chacune de son côté revivait les cris des enfants, le hurlement de la mère qui avait perdu son enfant, la détresse dans le regard des parents, la peur et l'impuissance face à l'injustice... Des sentiments qu'elles ne devaient pas connaître aussi jeunes, des sentiments qui pourtant faisaient parti intégrale de leur quotidien à présent.

Le Dimanche après-midi, Alice sortit de l'infirmerie, mais pour une raison encore inconnue, Lily, y était encore. Aucune visite n'était permise donc Marlène et Dorcas attendaient leurs amies de pied fermes. Marlène ne put se calmer qu'en voyant Alice revenir et qu'elle eut un compte rendu venant de sa part. Sirius, qui aurait voulu rassurer Marlène se fit violence autant qu'il le put pour garder la promesse qu'il s'était faite ; la laisser tranquille.

* * *

Flash-back.

Le jour de l'anniversaire de Sirius.

\- Salut vieillard. Il y' a quelqu'un ? Demanda Sirius en passant par le portrait secret de Poudlard.

\- Personne pour l'instant.

\- Je peux descendre alors ?

\- Fais comme chez toi.

Sirius descendit les escaliers du grand manoir et entra dans la pièce du sous-sol sans faire de bruit. Il lança plusieurs sorts et entra derrière les barreaux magiques quand soudain, il ne trouva pas la personne qu'il venait voir. La cellule était vide.

\- Elle s'est enfuie ! Hurla Sirius. Elle s'est enfuie !

Le vieil homme descendit voir Sirius aussi vite que lui permettait son âge.

\- Mais comment ? Elle n'a pas de baguette ! Et je viens de passer il y'a moins d'une heure.

Sirius se mit à tourner en rond et à transpirer.

\- Elle ne peut pas aller loin, elle n'a pas mangé, n'a pas bu, n'a pas de baguette et n'a même pas de voix. Je vais la chercher. Je peux pas rester ici. Cingla-t-il ne laissant pas l'occasion au vieil homme d'omettre d'objections.

Sirius fit sortir le vieil homme du sous-sol afin qu'il se transforme en Patmol sans qu'il ne soit aperçu, il revint vers le matelas miteux qu'occupait sa prisonnière et renifla son odeur, puis sortit de la maison en gambadant. Il la trouverait même s'il devait y passer la nuit. Quelques rues et minutes plus tard, il la vit, elle marchait derrière les arbres en claudiquant, alors il fonça vers elle et mordit son autre jambe pour qu'elle tombe à terre, elle gémit sans qu'un son ne sorte de sa bouche et s'affala au sol telle une larve. Patmol profita de sa position, redevint Sirius et se mit devant elle.

\- Tu veux aller où Muriel ?

Elle lui offrit son doigt d'honneur en se massant les pieds, alors pas un élan d'arrogance, Sirius lui rendit sa voix.

\- Je ne te dirais pas où est Andromeda, même si tu me tortures pendant une année, tu ne peux rien contre moi gamin !

La voix de Muriel lui donnait encore la chaire de poule, il ne pouvait pas ne pas la hair, il ne pouvait pas oublier que cette femme avait failli livrer Nymphadora Tonks à Bellatrix Lestranges, il n'oubliait pas qu'à cause d'eux sa cousine était toujours prisonnière et son mari en fuite. Pourtant, il ne montrait rien, ni sa haine, ni sa peur qui petit à petit avait laissé place à une insouciance presque suicidaire.

\- Sûrement quand tu auras retrouvé ta chère Bella, mais pour l'instant, tu ne peux rien pour toi-même alors tu me suis !

\- Peut-être, mais il suffit que je parle moi, pas besoin de me battre… Ecoute-moi petit voyou, il n'y a pas que ta famille que je peux décimer, tu sais, j'ai déjà dit ce qu'il fallait sur les Potter…

\- Tu ne peux rien contre les Potter et tes informations sont tellement erronées ! Bluffa Sirius.

\- Ah bon !

\- Oh oui ! Tu finiras la risée de tes amis, tu verras.

Muriel Mckinnon tenta de se lever, mais Sirius lui envoya un sort qui lui donna si mal à la tête qu'une larme se mit à couler de ses yeux. Soudain, elle se mit à ricaner hystériquement.

\- Ah une fois que tu es un Black, tu l'es toujours ! Ce sort est le préféré de ta mère.

Sirius en colère à présent ne prit même pas le soin de lancer un autre sort, il s'approcha d'elle en lui administrant une gifle contenant toute sa rage. C'est alors, que contre toute attente, elle perdit connaissance, cédant à la migraine et à l'étourdissement causé par la gifle. Sirius toisa les alentours et fit léviter le corps de sa captive jusqu'à sa cachette puis l'enferma en demandant de l'aide à son hôte afin de multiplier les sorts de protection.

\- Tu ne vas pas dire à Dumbledore que tu as kidnappé cette femme ? Lança le vieil homme en voyant Sirius s'en aller.

\- Non. Ils mettent la vie d'Andromeda en second plan, parce qu'elle sert d'espion aussi. Elle a communiqué une fois par je ne sais quel miracle pour dire à Dumbledore qu'elle était en vie, alors au lieu de la sortir d'où elle est, il la laisse se faire torturer chaque jour pour qu'elle lui ramène des infos utiles le jour où il la sortira de là-bas, mais on ne sait pas si elle va sortir de là-bas, on ne sait pas si elle supportera…

\- Fiston… Tu culpabilises ?

Sirius se frotta le front frénétiquement et mit une mèche de cheveu derrière son oreille.

\- Si elle n'avait pas envoyé une lettre à James pour m'aider à sortir de ma dépression, elle n'aurait pas été trouvée… Je lui dois ça. Tu comprends ?

\- Oui, et tu sais que ton secret est dans une tombe avec moi.

\- Je sais…

\- Tes amis savent ?

\- James sait toujours tout.

\- Muriel a causé beaucoup de tort en parlant des Potter à tu-sais-qui.

\- Je sais et elle paiera pour ça.

\- Elle a aussi parlé des siens une fois dans sa cellule.

\- Des siens ?

\- De Kayson Mckinnon, de Charlus et Calyptia Mckinnon aussi, elle a même mentionné leur fille, la jeune adolescente à Poudlard que gardait Kayson cet été.

Sirius broya du noir, il ne dit pas un mot et redescendit les marches quatre à quatre, passa à la cuisine remplit un seau d'eau glacé puis ouvrit la barrière ensorcelée de sa prisonnière. Sans ménagement, il lui jeta le seau d'eau glacé au visage, elle sursauta et revint à elle en grelotant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis sur ta propre famille, connasse ?

Muriel frissonna et fixa son geôlier sans ciller.

\- Ne m'oblige pas à te jeter un sort ! Cingla l'aîné des Black.

Muriel ne parla pas. Alors Sirius s'approcha d'elle, il savait qu'il ne risquait rien puisque des liens invisibles lui maintenaient ses mains liées. Il tira son menton agressivement, puis mit ses mains autours de sa gorge.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sais ?

Muriel ne cilla pas, alors Sirius serra sa gorge de toutes ces forces. Un combat de regard prit place, mêlant haine et souhait de vengeance sur les deux paires d'yeux, soudainement, ne tenant plus, elle commença à tousser. Sirius lâcha prise puis enchaîna par le même sort des maux de têtes. Elle se crispa puis cria et enfin daigna le regarder en quémandant pitié.

\- Parle !

\- Arrête... S'il te plait... Arrête... le sort.

\- Si tu parles !

Elle ferma les yeux et les serra si fort que des larmes jaillirent au coin de chaque œil bleu, elle gémit et murmura.

\- Charlus et Calyptia ne sont pas en voyage comme le croit leur fille… si tu veux savoir où ils sont libère-moi ou je mourrais en gardant ce secret... Quant à Kayson… Son sort est scellé… Libère-moi… Je te dirai tout… A toi de voir... Je ferai le sermon inviolable de tout... te dire sur ma famille, mais libère-moi, laisse-moi... Rejoindre les miens...

Sirius recula d'un pas, il ne pouvait pas la libérer, s'il la libérait il n'aurait pas de poids de mesure contre l'armée de Voldemort, il ne pourrait pas demander d'échange pour la vie d'Andromeda, il ne pourrait pas les menacer de révéler les secrets que Muriel détient, même s'ils ne les connaissaient pas encore… S'il la libérait, il n'aurait plus aucun atout pour sauver ce qui restait de sa famille, et s'il ne la libérait pas, il ne pourrait pas non plus aider la famille Mckinnon. Il hésita longtemps, puis lança Silencio et Stupéfixia Muriel, il l'enferma à nouveau, ensorcela les barrières et la porte du sous-sol, puis remonta vers son hôte. Il resta assis silencieux près de vieil homme dont la santé se dégradait à vue d'œil puis soupira et se leva. Sa décision était prise, il devait sauver sa famille d'abord, Andromeda avait pris des risques inconsidérables pour lui, il ne pouvait pas laisser aller Muriel. Il ne pouvait pas libérer Muriel et cette guerre venait de se mettre à travers lui et la seule fille qu'il ait jamais voulu.

\- Bonne nuit Sirius.

\- Bonne nuit. Murmura ce dernier.

Soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule. Il tourna le regard et plongea les yeux dans ceux du vieil homme qui paraissait plus las que d'habitude.

\- Ma maison te sera toujours ouverte. Et être un Black ne veut pas forcément dire être mauvais... Je suis là pour toi fiston.

\- Je sais... Merci.

Il offrit une accolade au corps frêle et revint à son monde à travers son tableau secret.

Fin du flash-back.

* * *

Marlène qui enlaçait Alice, releva les yeux et vit Sirius la fixer, mais ce dernier détourna le regard en vitesse, alors la grande blonde se contenta de se concentrer sur l'état de son amie, plutôt que celui de son cœur.

James se réveilla ce Dimanche après-midi en ayant chaud. Il retira la couverture avec force et tâtonna à la recherche de ses lunettes, il les mit sur son nez et regarda autours de lui, il était à l'infirmerie, mais un paravent lui barrait la vue. Il n'entendait pas une âme bouger, il se leva doucement et respira longuement puis retira le paravent de devant son lit afin de chercher de l'eau. Il se retrouva directement face à Lily. Cette dernière en entendant du bruit sursauta et plaqua le livre dans ses mains, puis prit la baguette à côté d'elle, lorsqu'elle vit James debout, elle baissa sa baguette et sauta du lit, elle voulait courir et se jeter dans ses bras, mais ses pieds ne la portèrent pas, le combat interne entre son cerveau et son cœur s'était soldé de la même manière à nouveau, la raison l'emportait. Elle resta debout derrière son lit et lui devant le sien à se regarder en silence.

\- Merci. Finit-elle par lâcher.

\- Je n'ai rien fait. Lança ce dernier.

\- Tu as empêché d'autres parents d'être sans enfants.

\- Je…

James paniqua ne sachant pas tout ce qu'elle avait vu, aurait-elle compris qu'il était animagus ?

\- J'étais pétrifiée à quelques pas seulement et cachée sous un sort de désillusion, j'ai vu un chien pourchasser des enfants et du même endroit tu es sorti, je sais que tu as dû les cacher, un sort de désillusion ?

\- Et un Silencio. Rajouta James sans lui corriger l'information concernant le premier sort.

Elle soupira et il vit qu'elle avait l'air mal en point. Elle ferma les yeux, se gratta le front et finit par lâcher.

\- J'ai vu le mangemort t'attaquer…

Il ne dit pas un mot se contentant de la regarder. Elle paraissait perdue à présent et il crut même apercevoir de la culpabilité.

\- J'étais à quelques pas… Pétrifiée… Impuissante… Je l'ai vu t'attaquer et je ne pouvais rien faire.

James sourit ce qui la dérouta.

\- Tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde Evans.

\- Je déteste être impuissante, il m'a pétrifié !

\- Qui ?

\- Rémus.

James fronça les sourcils.

\- Parce que j'allais suivre Damian qui voulait s'attaquer au mangemort.

\- Il t'a sauvé la vie.

\- Il m'a bloqué !

\- Il t'a aidé !

\- Il m'a bloqué, Damian s'est jeté sur eux et il est à Sainte mangouste, toi, tu… tu t'es fait… attaqué devant mes yeux… J'ai entendu un Avada Kadavra… J'ai cru que tu étais mort ! Il m'a bloqué ! Si…

James s'approcha d'elle et se mit à rire.

\- Pourquoi tu ris, merde ?

\- Je ne suis pas mort Evans…

\- Pourquoi tu ris, j'ai dit ?

\- Parce que je ne pensais pas que tu ne voudrais pas que je sois mort.

\- Tu es malade, je ne souhaite la mort à personne, même pas mes pires ennemis !

\- Même pas moi !

Lily le fixa incrédule.

\- Arrête de penser que je suis une harpie ! Je ne souhaite la mort à personne… Ce n'est pas un truc drôle, alors arrête de rire… Il y'a des enfants qui sont morts… Je l'ai vu tué la jeune fille… elle devait avoir onze ans, elle est tombée… comme… Devant sa mère… Le cri de sa mère…

Lily se mit à haleter, alors James s'empressa de lui ramener un verre d'eau oubliant qu'il le voulait plus qu'elle.

\- Respire.

Elle but l'eau d'une traite puis lui retendit le verre qu'il s'attela à remplir à nouveau. Elle le prit sans rechigner, puis le vida à nouveau et tenta de réguler sa respiration.

\- Tu es culottée quand même, c'est moi qu'on attaque et c'est toi qu'on doit consoler.

Lily fronça les sourcils puis en voyant ses yeux rieurs elle lança son oreiller sur lui. Elle sourit. Une sorte d'alarme sonna alors dans son cerveau, ses lèvres avaient bougé pour former un sourire, elle souriait. Lorsqu'elle comprit la raison de cette légèreté soudaine elle sourit de plus belle. James la regardait d'un air fier.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je croyais que tu disais être invincible toi.

\- Je croyais que tu voulais ma mort…

\- Les apparences sont trompeuses, Potter.

Il la regarda et une partie de lui lui cria d'aller la prendre dans ses bras. Elle le fixa à son tour et une partie d'elle lui cria de lui dire qu'elle ne le détestait pas mais alors pas du tout, pas même une molécule dans son corps ne l'abhorrait, bien au contraire. Il s'avança vers elle et elle sentit ses entrailles lui jouer un tour, il continua d'avancer jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à sa hauteur, sans qu'ils ne se quittent des yeux, il se pencha et prit le verre posé à coté d'elle, puis repartit le remplir. Lily se sentit rougir, elle avait vraiment pensé qu'il allait la toucher, la prendre dans ses bras, elle s'était même retrouvée à rêver qu'il l'embrasserait, mais il ne voulait que boire. James jeta un coup d'œil vers elle et vit qu'elle rêvassait en fixant ses pieds.

\- Pourquoi tu es encore à l'infirmerie ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Pomfresh ne veut pas te relâcher, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne suis pas blessée.

\- Physiquement...

\- Ça veut dire quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Une supposition…

Lily haussa les épaules et se rassit dans son lit. James revint au sien et décala le paravent.

\- Comment ça se fait que mon fan club n'est pas là ?

\- Peut-être que tu n'as pas de fan club enfin de compte, peut-être que tu te montais la tête pour rien…

James pouffa de rire.

\- En réalité, les visites sont interdites, il n'y a que Benjy qui est venu nous voir hier.

\- Benjy ? Benjy Fenwick ?

\- Tu en connais combien ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Il a dit qu'il est venu dès qu'il a su, après il a discuté avec Alice et moi.

\- Ça veut dire que l'une de vous d'eux lui tape dans l'œil.

\- Hein ? D'où tu sors ça ?

\- Un mec ne se déplace pas pour une fille pour rien. S'il est venu, c'est qu'il a quelque chose derrière la tête.

\- Pas forcément… Il est peut-être juste attentionné et toi tu ne connais pas ça, donc tu penses forcément que c'est un truc négatif.

\- Il en pince pour toi alors… Surenchérit James.

\- Non. Bien sûr que non. Il passe son temps à me gronder comme si j'étais sa petite sœur.

\- Pourquoi il te gronde ?

Elle fit une grimace et débita.

\- Parce qu'il trouve que je suis imprudente et intrépide.

James éclata de rire.

\- Et toi tu le grondes ?

\- Non, je grimace à chaque fois qu'il fait une remarque.

\- La prochaine fois qu'il te gronde, dis-lui ferme ta gueule Potter, ça marche à tous les coups.

Lily pouffa de rire.

\- La vérité, il me dérange un peu à toujours tout voir en noir et blanc, donc je l'écoute qu'à moitié. Avoua Lily

\- Evans ? Tu me choques !

Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de chasser ses pensées négatives à nouveau, James le remarqua et tenta de la débrider encore fois.

\- Donc, il se comporte avec toi comme un grand frère et avec Alice ?

Lily fronça les sourcils et se demanda si Potter n'avait pas un peu raison.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais tu te rappelles l'année dernière quand Frank et Alice se disputaient devant la salle commune et que tu traînais dans les couloirs et tu l'as enragé et envenimé leur dispute.

\- Vaguement, mais ça me ressemble tout ça.

\- Eh bien, ils disputaient à cause de Benjy, Frank était jaloux.

\- C'est vrai qu'elle faisait des cours de Legilimancie avec lui. Elle me l'a dit. Donc ils ont passé beaucoup de temps ensemble.

\- Oui…

\- Donc, Benjy est passé de Marlène à Alice. Je l'aime officiellement pas celui-là. Déclara James.

\- Pourquoi, tu es jaloux aussi ?

\- Je n'aime pas les mecs qui touchent aux copines des copains.

\- Hum… Et pourtant Marlène ce n'est pas la copine d'un tes copains, je me trompe ?

\- Arrête de faire la bête Evans, je sais que toi aussi tu le vois…

\- Quoi ?

\- Evans !

\- Qu'il y'a quelque chose entre Sirius et Marlène ?

\- Evidemment. Je ne dis pas qu'ils sortent ensemble, mais il y'a forcément de l'attirance.

\- Parce que toi tu fais attention à ce genre de chose ?

\- Je suis plus perspicace que tu ne le crois.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Je peux te donner un autre exemple.

\- Vas-y.

\- Dorcas et Rémus.

\- Oh ça ! Même un babouin dans l'espace l'aurait deviné.

James éclata de rire soutirant un sourire de Lily. Elle détourna le regard de peur qu'il lise dans ces yeux qu'elle aussi été attirée par lui. Soudain, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit et les deux Gryffondors après inspection et instructions furent libre de s'en aller, ce soir-même.

Ils sortirent de l'infirmerie en même temps et entrèrent ensemble dans la grande salle pour le dîner. Casey se précipita du banc en venant inspecter son petit ami, pendant que Lily baissait les yeux et avançait vers ses amis, elle s'assit et tourna le regard vers James qui était déjà sorti en compagnie de sa copine. Lily dîna en silence auprès de ses amis et soudain tous les souvenirs se mirent à remonter en elle en un seul et même épisode éprouvant. Elle ne finit pas son repas et se dirigea directement vers son dortoir.

Toute la semaine qui suivit, Lily se plongea corps et âmes dans ces cours, elle était souvent silencieuse dans les repas et travaillait comme un forcené chaque nuit, même sans devoirs, elle passait son temps à la bibliothèque en faisant des recherches sur la magie de Damian, elle passait son temps à apprendre et créer des sorts, elle ne dormait presque pas, puisque ses cauchemars étaient revenus et elle ne mangeait presque rien. Alice de son côté sursautait souvent et ses nuits étaient loin d'être de tout repos, mais elle arrivait à joindre le bout avec le soutien de Benjy avec qui elle correspondait régulièrement. Alice avait peur, elle avait toujours su pour la guerre, mais elle avait seulement entendu, jamais vu, et un seul sens pouvait changer tout le sens d'une vie.

Le week-end arriva et les nouvelles ne furent pas bonnes, Hestia Jones était toujours dans le coma, Evelyn Dean toujours dans l'aile stérilisée de l'infirmerie, caché du regard de tous, toujours pas opérée et Damian allait mieux mais n'avait pas encore quitté Sainte-mangouste, pire encore il faisait objet d'une enquête en raison du sort qu'il avait envoyé et que peu connaissaient. Quant aux visites elles étaient devenues interdites.

Lily lisait la gazette le samedi matin quand elle vit un endroit qu'elle connaissait… Un bâtiment moldu avait pris feu avec aucun survivant déclarait la police moldue, mais la gazette rapportait que la marque des ténèbres était dessus, deux mangemorts avaient été capturés et tous deux furent tués sur place sans procès dans un échange de sort entre mangemorts et aurors. Lily regarda ce bâtiment où elle avait passé son stage, le Mall était en ruine, aucun survivant, ces moldus avec qui elle avait tant appris et qui étaient devenus ces amis, tous morts, même Gretchen… Elle resta plantée devant l'image un instant, puis contre toute attente envoya valser le journal et fracassa tous les verres de jus à ses côtés s'en suivirent les plats du petit-déjeuner qui se retrouvèrent tous sur le sol, les quelques élèves réveillés la regardèrent saccager la grande salle sans rien dire ou faire, alors Ludwig se leva et vint lui parler mais elle le repoussa et sortit de la grande salle en courant.

\- Elle est introuvable, elle n'est pas venue à la réunion des préfets, je suis partie la chercher à la bibliothèque rien, j'ai demandé à Maisy si elle était dans le dortoir, rien, à Poppy si elle était dans l'infirmerie, elle m'a dit non, elle n'est pas partie déjeuner et surtout elle a laissé Emma Bigby sans cours de soutien et ça c'est impossible. Pas Lily, elle n'aurait jamais manqué un cours de soutien. Lança Ayni à l'adresse de Marlène.

\- Je crois savoir où la trouver. Merci Ayni.

\- Je t'en prie. Dis-lui de venir me voir par la suite.

Marlène toisa la salle commune et ne sut à qui demander quand Daisy Macmillan vint lui parler.

\- Tu cherches Lily Evans ?

\- Oui.

\- Ce matin au petit-déjeuner elle a cassé la moitié de la grande table et après elle est sortie en courant.

\- Elle l'a cassé ?

\- Oui elle a tout saccagé !

\- Je parie qu'elle lisait la gazette.

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Merci…?

\- Daisy… Daisy Macmillan, la sœur de Stew.

\- Merci Daisy. Lança Marlène qui se promit de se rapprocher de cette fille pour reprendre leur quête.

La grande blonde sortit en direction du parc. Elle savait qui pourrait lui rendre sa copine et pour ça, elle devait le séparer de la sienne.

\- Rémus ! où est James ?

\- Avec Casey dans l'aile Ouest.

Sirius sourit légèrement à Marlène qui le lui rendit sans dire un mot.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Rémus en réalisant que Sirius voudrait savoir mais qu'il n'osait pas demander.

\- Je cherche Lily.

\- Et tu crois qu'elle est avec lui ?

\- Je crois qu'elle est dans la salle sur demande et que lui arrive à la trouver.

\- On peut t'aider nous. Proposa Rémus.

\- Je te signale qu'elle ne te parle pas. Déclara Sirius.

\- Elle t'en veut ? Demanda Marlène.

\- Elle m'en veut de l'avoir pétrifié alors qu'elle aurait pu aider les autres.

Marlène hocha la tête de droite à gauche.

\- Elle est folle. Je vais aller chercher James c'est mieux. Merci les garçons.

Ils hochèrent la tête en même temps et Sirius la regarda partir en hochant la tête.

\- James !

Marlène le trouva une demi-heure plus tard en train d'embrasser sa petite amie.

\- Marlène. Occupé !

\- C'est urgent j'ai besoin de toi s'il te plait.

\- Quelqu'un est mort ?

Casey se détacha de James et regarda Marlène avec inquiétude.

\- Vas-y James. Lança la jeune fille en voyant l'air de Marlène.

\- Non, si ça peut attendre, non.

\- Octo rouge a disparu. Lança Marlène.

\- Rouge quoi ? Demanda Casey.

\- C'est mon chat ! Improvisa Marlène.

\- Tu as un chat ? Demanda Casey.

\- Oui, longue histoire… c'était le mien, je lui ai donné parce que Sirius ne l'aimait pas et des fois il revient dans mon dortoir. Lança James. Je reviens.

Il déposa un baiser furtif sur la lèvre de Casey et suivit Marlène.

\- Tu es un menteur hors paire !

\- Elle est où ?

\- La salle sur demande.

\- Comment tu le sais ?

Marlène lui narra toute la journée de Lily et ils pressèrent le pas. James arriva dans le septième étage et marcha trois fois, mais la porte ne s'ouvrit pas, il demanda à Marlène d'appeler Lily à travers le mur, mais rien ne fonctionna, alors il ferma les yeux, cette fois-ci il ouvrit la porte et ils entrèrent en même temps. Marlène s'arrêta net devant la porte.

\- Quoi ?

\- La dernière fois qu'on a fait ça tous les deux on a fini à l'infirmerie.

\- Je sais.

\- Comment tu as fait ça ? Je croyais qu'on ne pouvait pas entrer si quelqu'un y était ?

\- Je l'espionnais l'année dernière, je sais à quoi ressemble l'endroit qu'elle demande à cette salle, avec un peu de chance, on la trouvera, sinon faudra juste la harceler jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte.

Marlène dirigea sa baguette devant elle et hurla un " _Homenum Revelio_ ", seulement rien ne se passa.

\- Elle n'est pas là.

\- Attends.

James fit le tour de la salle et remarqua qu'elle était un peu en désordre, mais qu'il manquait les mannequins en bois au milieu et le fauteuil qui ressemblait à celui de la salle commune.

\- Il manque quelque chose.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Marlène.

\- Elle est là ! Hurla James.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Il n'y a personne.

\- C'est son parfum, elle se cache. Mais elle est là, j'en suis sûr.

Marlène sourit en hochant la tête.

\- Tu es vraiment barge tu sais !

\- Tu voulais mon aide oui ou non ?

\- Bien sûr ! Je ne dis pas que je te crois pas, je dis juste que tu la connais trop…

\- Vous voulez quoi ? Hurla Lily en laissant tomber un voile devant elle. J'ai déjà dit à Alice, emmenée par Peter, qui m'a harcelé devant la porte en criant à se briser la gorge que je veux rester seule, vous voulez quoi ?

\- Ouaaaah ! Hurla Marlène à son tour. Calme-toi !

\- Désolée, mais vous voulez quoi ?

James fit un pas en arrière laissant Marlène gérer seule.

\- Ayni te cherche.

\- Dis-lui que je suis en Turquie !

Elle reprit sa baguette, arrangea sa queue de cheval et reprit une position d'attaque, Marlène remarqua que James avait raison, elle était caché au centre de la salle en s'entourant de sort de protection parce qu'Alice était déjà venue l'importuner. Marlène comprit que son amie voulait rester seule, mais cette fois-ci, elle s'inquiéta réellement tout en se sentant impuissante, car la dernière fois que Lily s'était enfermée sur elle-même comme cette semaine, c'était après la mort de ses parents.

\- Elle était inquiète, tu n'es venue à aucune réunion et Bigby n'a pas eu son cours de soutien.

\- Dis-lui qu'à part si cette réunion déterminera un nouveau ministre de la magie ce n'est pas la mort si je n'y viens pas… _Vertemillious_ …

James et Marlène virent une partie des poupées en bois se retrouver encerclée par des lumières vertes parallèles formant une cage qui les enferma.

\- _Finite_ …

Elle sautilla sur place comme un boxeur et enchaîna.

\- … Quant à Bigby, tant qu'elle traîne avec les maraudeurs, ce n'est même pas la peine que je lui fasse des cours la dernière fois, elle a fait ça à son livre… _Volatilors_ …

Un livre dans la rangée mal ordonnée à leur droite se transforma en poulet qui se mit à piailler.

\- Et sinon tu comptes manger ?

\- Pas faim… _Ventus_ …

Une rafale de vent prit place en faisant tourbillonner tous les objets les entourant.

\- _Finite_ !

\- Lily… Tu as l'air exténuée, c'est bon pour cette journée.

Lily mit ses deux mains jointes derrière sa bouche, soupira et lança.

\- Il était là… Dit-elle en pointant James du doigt. Il a tout vu, nous ne sommes pas prêts… Ils ont… massacré… Trois familles en un clin d'œil… cet été… c'était le quartier de Rémus… Des orphelins partout… On n'est pas prêt.

Lily haletait en parlant et continuait à sautiller afin de se remémorer d'autres sorts. James comprit qu'elle récitait tous ceux avec la lettre V et les essayait au fur et à mesure.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de tout faire aujourd'hui…

\- Je sais.

\- Alors je t'attends pour dîner ?

\- Non… _Volate ascendere_ …

Marlène tira James par le bras et lui intima de sortir.

\- Potter !

Ils pivotèrent en même temps.

\- _Vipera Evanesca_ …

\- Quoi ?

\- Si quelqu'un te jette encore un serpent à la face, le contre-sort c'est _Vipera Evanesca_.

James la regarda hurler en lançant un nouveau sort, elle ne le regarda pas et ne s'attendait même pas à une réponse. Ils sortirent de la salle et Marlène soupira.

\- Elle ne va pas bien.

\- Je sais.

Marlène mit une main sur son épaule.

\- C'est fou.

\- Quoi ?

\- Comme tu la connais.

\- Ouais, mais ça sert à rien.

\- Je suis sûre que si, un jour peut-être parce que pour l'instant, elle a plus envie de faire la guerre que l'amour.

James ne parla pas. Il rejoignit Casey, ensuite Sirius et parlèrent Quidditch pendant des heures. Ayni sortit de la salle commune assez tard en pensant à tous ces élèves qui perdaient la tête au fur et à mesure. Elle traînait des pieds quand elle entendit un sifflotement suivi d'un craquement de doigt. Elle sourit et se précipita vers le bruit.

\- Bonsoir Ayni.

\- Bonsoir professeur.

\- Tu es toute seule ?

\- Oui.

Alors Ludwig s'approcha de la jeune métisse, posa une main sur sa joue et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, elle se cramponna à lui, mais n'eut aucun mal à se laisser aller. Soudain, il s'arrêta.

\- Ça ne devait pas se répéter Ayni. Je suis ton professeu.

\- Je sais, je sais… Je te mets dans une situation compromettante…

\- Ce n'est pas ça. Ce n'est pas moi, c'est pour toi que j'ai peur, moi je pourrai démissionner même demain, je m'en fou et tu le sais…

\- Non… ne fais pas ça.

Ludwig fixa la jeune fille longtemps et tenta de refréner ses pulsions, mais les lèvres de la jeune fille ne le laissaient plus indifférent. Il y'avait goûté maintenant.

\- Je suis majeur Lud, je sais ce que je fais, tu ne me mets dans aucune situation compromettante…

\- Tu n'as pas idée, comme je culpabilise, tu n'as pas idée comme je me sens idiot, j'ai l'impression que je profite, mais Ayni je n'arrête pas de penser à toi… J'essaie… J'essaie de ne pas te fixer en cours… J'essaie…

Ayni se jeta sur ses lèvres et enleva toutes les barrières restantes entre eux. Elle était sur la même longueur que lui, il était charmant et drôle, il aimait aider et elle l'avait apprécié pour cela, sans réaliser qu'elle l'idolâtrait. Seulement, un jour, elle avait pleuré et il l'avait consolé, un autre jour, elle avait eu peur pour son cousin et elle avait rencontré son professeur au hasard et encore une fois il trouva les mots et encore une fois il lui rendit son sourire, puis les catastrophes suivirent, elle le regarda plus longtemps, il lui souriait plus souvent, ils se parlaient plus familièrement et un soir devant toute l'école, il dansa avec elle, ce même-soir il lui brisa le cœur en lui disant qu'elle se faisait des idées, jusqu'à ce qu'il craque et lui avoue qu'il avait les mêmes sentiments qu'elle, mais que son étique ne lui permettait pas. Ayni l'embrassait comme si c'était la dernière fois et le baiser qu'il lui rendait ne faisait plus de doute, ce n'était pas seulement dans sa tête… Ce n'était pas une chimère. Elle soupira et posa sa main sur son torse.

\- Je vais rentrer avant que quelqu'un nous voit.

Il déposa un baiser sur son front et elle s'en alla en souriant, ignorant qu'il était déjà trop tard pour elle et son secret.

Une jeune Gryffondor s'enferma dans son dortoir, elle prit un plume, un parchemin et s'attela à écrire une lettre qu'elle envoya sans attendre. Quatre heures et demie plus tard, une tête apparut dans la cheminée déserte de la salle commune de Gryffondor.

\- Stefan m'a donné ta lettre.

\- Il est venu te voir ?

\- Il a juste lancé un Imperium sur mon médecin qui me l'a remis.

\- Ils sont vraiment bêtes à Sainte mangouste.

\- Surtout dans l'aile des fouuuus. Ricana Emily. Tu voulais me dire ?

\- Ludwig Strolley tu sais quoi sur lui ?

\- Ne connais pas. Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai encore un autre couple à briser tu verras… On va bien s'amuser.

\- Thomas et Meadowes ? Demanda Emily.

\- Se disputent trente six heures par semaine.

\- Continue alors… Ricana Macmillan. Ils ne se doutent de rien ?

\- Jamais ! Tu me connais.

\- Tu es géniale. Je t'adore.

\- Merci.

\- Non merci à toi de t'occuper de mes affaires…

\- Tu sais que je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi.

\- Et moi aussi, tu le sais…

Les deux filles se sourirent.

\- J'attends alors les infos que tu peux trouver sur Strolley.

\- Très bien, la pétasse est où ?

\- Ici, cachée quelque part… Entre la vie et la mort.

\- Essaie de la retrouver avant qu'ils fassent l'opération.

\- J'y travaille.

\- Et autre chose.

\- Oui ?

\- N'aie pitié d'aucun couple.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas… Tu sais Nott et Pareta Lestranges c'est fini.

\- C'était toi ?

\- Oui.

Elles rirent à nouveau ensemble et la jeune Gryffondor monta en vitesse lorsqu'elle entendit du bruit. La porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit laissant passer une Lily essoufflée, elle monta prit une douche et ressortit à l'aube du Dimanche, évitant encore une fois de rencontrer le reste des élèves de Poudlard.


	24. Chapter23 : Jeu, set et match

**Jeu, set et match**

La semaine suivante, le match de Serpentard et Gryffondor sonnait aux portes. James était décidé à les battre coûte que coûte, plus que jamais, et toute la maison ocre était prête à tout pour arrêter la maison verte de leur revoler une victoire à la déloyale ; joueurs comme supporters. Tout le monde était soudé et paré.

Le lundi soir, James revenait de son entrainement quand il trouva le professeur Mcgonagal en attente de leur groupe.

\- Pour les sixièmes années qui devaient avoir astronomie, vous aviez le droit d'être sur le terrain, vue qu'il n'y avait toujours pas de remplaçant au professeur Falecq, paix à son âme, mais le reste vous n'aviez pas d'autorisation et je ne tiens pas à ce que mon équipe commence déloyalement, nous ne sommes pas Serpentard, alors je laisse passer pour cette fois, la prochaine fois, je vous interdis le match. Compris… Potter.

\- Oui, madame.

\- Ceci étant dit rentrez dans votre salle commune à présent.

James donna le mot de passe et entra suivi de la horde de l'équipe. Il allait fermer la porte lorsqu'il remarqua que Minerva Mcgonagal était entrée à son tour.

\- Bien. Les préfets s'il vous plait !

Rémus, Dorcas et Bilius qui étaient encore dans la salle commune à faire chacun leurs devoirs avec leur groupe respectifs, se levèrent en même temps.

\- Où est Evans ?

\- Ça c'est la question à un million. Lança Sirius en se moquant.

Personne ne répondit, alors Minerva acheva.

\- Voici, les nouveaux emplois du temps concernant vos cours d'astronomie, demain lors du petit-déjeuner, le professeur Dumbledore vous présentera votre nouveau professeur soyez à l'heure, je vous compterai ! Lança la directrice. Bonsoir !

\- Professeur ! Hurla James.

\- Non, Potter ! Je ne vais pas changer votre emploi du temps et je m'en contrebalance si ça coïncide avec les entrainements, vous devriez être prêts, en vue de toutes les sessions que vous avez demandé depuis le début d'année.

\- Euh… Nous le sommes… Je voulais vous parler d'autre chose.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je voudrais intégrer le cours de Fabian Prewett.

\- Pardon ? Demanda Mcgonagal ahurie.

James lui offrit son sourire innocent qui ne la trompait jamais, mais auquel elle cédait souvent.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Depuis l'incident avec Evelyne, je me suis dit que connaitre d'autres sorts ou en inventer carrément pouvait être utile, voire cool.

\- Bon… Je ne vous crois pas, mais soit, venez me voir le matin, vous remplirez une fiche que vous lui donnerez et ensuite, vous pouvez rentrer dans son cours, vous verrez avec Evans l'emploi du temps de ce cours.

\- Euh… Pourquoi Evans ?

Minerva esquissa un léger sourire.

\- C'est elle qui a le planning du cours dans votre année. Bonne nuit Potter.

\- Bonne nuit professeur.

\- Alors, tu l'as choqué ? Lança Sirius

\- Ouais…

\- Tu commences quand le cours ? Demanda Peter.

\- Je ne sais pas, faut que je vois avec Evans.

\- Si tu arrives à la trouver ou la faire parler. Bon courage. Lança Rémus.

\- On verra. Elle ne te parle toujours pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas, tu l'as croisé récemment ?

\- Pas ici en tout cas.

Les maraudeurs tournèrent la tête en fouillant la salle des yeux. Dorcas était encore une fois en train de se disputer avec Bilius. Alice travaillait avec Marcus sur leur projet de DFCM, Marlène n'était pas là et évidemment Lily non plus.

\- Ta petite-amie te fixe. Lança Peter à l'adresse de James.

\- Ouais, je sais. J'aime bien quand je lui manque, je ne vais pas lui parler jusqu'à demain, après elle devient beaucoup plus câline.

Les trois garçons éclatèrent de rire. Sirius se tourna vers la salle qui était encore remplie et lança le sort que lui avait appris Lily, l'année d'avant.

\- Assurdiato.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lança Rémus.

\- Peter est tombé sur un autre objet, rendez-vous au QG ? Demanda Sirius.

\- On doit attendre qu'Ayni parte. Déclara Peter.

\- C'est quoi le sort ? Redemanda Rémus.

\- Un truc que m'a appris Evans pour pas que les oreilles qui trainent écoutent…

James craqua ses doigts en entendant son prénom et fit une nouvelle fois un travail colossal sur lui-même afin de ne pas se lever pour aller la chercher, afin de ne pas courir dans les couloirs pour la ramener ici et la sermonner, il se battait d'arrache-pied contre lui-même pour cesser de s'inquiéter pour elle, il se répétait à longueur de journée qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lui, qu'elle le supportait à peine et qu'il est sûrement la dernière personne à pouvoir lui remonter le moral puisqu'il était souvent celui qui l'enrageait le plus. Il soupira bruyamment et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Casey qui riait aux éclats à une blague d'Emma Bigby, elle était assise près de Gwenog Jones qui était devenue son amie depuis le début de l'année, depuis le début des entrainements de Quidditch et comme à l'accoutumée, les jumelles Peadlmer faisaient le show. James détourna le regard et se maudit intérieurement. Quelques minutes après avoir sali la salle commune de cartes explosives et d'objets péteurs, les maraudeurs s'étaient débarrassés des plus coriaces et finirent par vider la salle plus vite que prévu.

\- Je vais chercher la carte. Lança James.

\- On t'attend ? Demanda Sirius.

\- Allez-y, je vous rejoins.

\- Je t'attends ici, allez-y vous deux. Ordonna Patmol.

Peter et Rémus sortirent de la salle commune sous la cape de James, alors James fixa Sirius longtemps avant de parler.

\- Tu vas m'avouer quoi ?

\- Pas ici. Mais je voulais qu'on fasse le chemin ensemble.

\- C'est Evans ? Demanda James.

Sirius ricana en hochant la tête.

\- Si tu t'inquiètes autant pour elle, va lui parler !

\- Parce qu'où tu as vu qu'on pouvait parler tranquillement, elle et moi.

\- D'après toi, vous avez bien parlé à l'infirmerie.

\- Elle était sous potion tranquillisante.

\- Alors fais-lui boire une en cachette.

\- Ce n'est pas mon problème. Elle a un petit ami pour ça.

\- Ce n'est pas son petit-ami.

\- Ben, moi, j'en ai une. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'inquiéter pour autre chose maintenant.

\- Bien sûr. Ironisa Sirius en ricanant à nouveau. Je peux essayer à ta place, mais j'aurai trop peur que tu me crèves les yeux parce que tu serais trop jaloux que Lily Evans sourit à Sirius Black.

James qui venait de récupérer la carte, la hissa au ciel puis l'envoya atterrir sur le crane chevelu de son meilleur ami.

\- Idiot !

\- Pourquoi elle ne te sourit qu'à toi et moi elle me déteste ? Pleurnicha Sirius.

James lui envoya un coup de poing dans les cotes qui fit arrêter la raillerie abusive du jeune Black.

\- Ferme ta gueule Patmol.

\- Pourquoi elle ne m'aime pas ? Continua Sirius en courant dans les escaliers et en imitant le son d'un bébé qui pleurait.

James réussit à l'attraper et lui lança un maléfice de bloque-jambe qui causa à Sirius de dégringoler les escaliers de manière outrancière, il gémit en atterrissant en bas et se releva avec difficulté puis se jeta sur son meilleur ami.

\- Tu as failli me casser les côtes ! Expedimenta. Lança Sirius à l'adresse d'un James hilare.

Celui-ci se retrouva dans l'air et cessa instantanément de rire.

\- Descends-moi ou je te lance un Furonculus. Toi, tu n'as pas de copine et je ferai en sorte que tu restes sans toute l'année.

Sirius fit descendre James et celui-ci dirigea quand même sa baguette vers son ami, coloriant ses cheveux en gris. Ils se battaient à présent à mains nus en riant à voix portée quand la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit à la volée. Ils étaient à seulement quelques centimètres de ladite porte et faillirent la recevoir aux visages. James avait l'air débraillé et essoufflé quand à Sirius il avait des larmes aux yeux émanant d'un précédant fou rire et ses cheveux étaient devenus bleus. Lily, quant à elle, elle avait les cheveux en bataille et une grosse tache sur sa chemise moldue qu'elle portait en dessous de sa cape.

\- Vous sortez ou vous rentrez ? Demanda cette dernière.

\- On ne sait pas encore, on se battait. Déclara Sirius.

\- Ah ! ça change de vous battre contre les autres.

Elle avança les laissant pantelant entre la porte et elle.

\- Mcgo te cherchait. Finit par lâcher James.

\- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

Au beau milieu de la salle commune, elle s'arrêta et se tourna. James remarqua à nouveau la couleur de sa chevelure sous la lumière des chandelles et ne put s'empêcher de penser à la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. C'était un coup de foudre ? Avait-il eu un coup de foudre ? Sirius et Lily remarquèrent que James ne répondaient pas, alors son ami lui donna un coup de coude au rein pour qu'il revienne parmi les sorciers.

\- Hein quoi ? Ah Mcgo. Pour le nouvel emploi du temps ou un truc du genre…

\- Il doit y avoir un nouveau prof alors.

\- Ouais. Lança Sirius. Bon, on y va Cornedrue.

Lily les laissa s'en aller en marchant vers les escaliers menant à son dortoir. Elle n'allait pas les sermonner, puisqu'elle-même sortait dans quelques minutes.

\- Ah oui ! Evans ! Hurla James alors que Sirius était déjà sorti.

\- Quoi ? Demanda la jeune fille ennuyée.

\- Je vais intégrer le cours de Prewett et Mcgo m'a dit de voir avec toi.

Elle s'arrêta de marcher et pivota à nouveau, elle le fixa avec des yeux de merlans frits et fronça les sourcils avant de tourner la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Elle t'a obligé ?

\- Non.

\- C'est toi qui veux les prendre ?

\- Oui.

Elle le scruta à nouveau comme pour l'analyser.

\- C'est à cause de ce qu'à dit Dumbledore ? Que nous devons maitriser nos magies ?

\- Oui… C'est ça. Déclara James.

\- Ok. Demain, je t'envoie le planning du cours et les horaires.

\- Pourquoi pas maintenant ? Je sais que tu n'as pas l'intention de dormir de toute façon.

\- Tu as un parchemin ?

\- Non.

\- Alors demain.

\- Accio parchemin. Lança James.

\- Tu as une plume ?

\- Accio plume, accio encrier. Autres choses ?

Elle prit les affaires qui venaient de voler à elle et s'assit plaçant ses genoux directement au sol, il se pencha près d'elle et remarqua qu'elle écrivait rapidement.

\- Tiens. Jeudi à 8h, vendredi avant la pause dej à 11h, des fois samedis matins. Là… Ce sont les thèmes des cours d'avant.

James parcourut les titres en vitesse.

\- Je ne comprends rien.

\- C'est normal, on a déjà eu plusieurs séances, mais tu te rattraperas vite, il suffit de le dire à Fabian.

\- Tu l'appelles par son prénom ?

\- La première condition pour assister à son cours.

\- Il parait cool.

\- Il l'est.

\- Evans.

\- Quoi ?

\- Combien de sixième année ont pris ce cours ?

\- Gryffondors ?

\- Ouais.

\- Avec toi, maintenant, ça fait deux.

\- Donc on travaillera ensemble.

Elle le regarda et il reprit la lecture de son parchemin.

\- Si ça pose problème…

\- Non. Je t'ai déjà dit, je peux travailler avec tout le monde.

\- Même ta pire ennemie.

Il sourit, prit le parchemin, le plia et le mit dans sa poche puis se dirigea vers la porte, elle prit le chemin inverse quand elle entendit un long soupir suivi de la voix de Potter.

\- Tu n'as jamais été mon ennemie.

Il sortit de la salle en claquant la porte. Elle fixa cette même porte longtemps. Un sourire faible et spontané se dessina sur son visage, elle finit par hausser les épaules et monta en courant dans son dortoir.

\- Tu n'as jamais été mon ennemie ! Imita James en se moquant de lui-même. Connard va !

\- Tu perds la boule. Lui lança un tableau.

Il y offrit une grimace et courut rejoindre ses amis.

\- Tu as tardé ! Hurla Rémus.

\- Il devait baver sur Evans.

\- Sirius, arrête de m'emmerder avec ça !

\- Je t'emmerde avec quoi alors ?

\- Tu es obligé de m'emmerder ?

\- Tu es obligé d'avoir une petite amie ?

\- C'est quoi ton problème avec Casey ?

\- Je n'ai pas de problème avec Casey !

\- Tu la voulais pour toi ?

\- Hein, non, elle est moche !

\- Les garçons vous allez arrêter ! S'écria Rémus en roulant des yeux.

\- Elle n'est pas moche, mais alors là, pas du tout.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour avoir une relation officielle, depuis quand tu veux une relation toi ?

\- T'as peur de plus avoir ta propre place Sirichou ? Demanda James en se moquant.

\- Vous êtes lourd. Mais d'une lourdeur. S'exclama Rémus.

\- Personne ne prendra ta place mon toutou, calme-toi.

Sirius hocha la tête en ricanant. Peut-être qu'il était jaloux, peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autres accapare l'attention de son meilleur ami, mais il y'avait une autre raison. Evans.

Il ne le savait même pas avant de devoir prendre des pincettes pour lui parler. Il avait commencé à faire attention à ses faits et gestes à son égard depuis que James avait montré clairement sa jalousie. James était son frère et il ne ferait jamais quelque chose pour le blesser, consciemment et spontanément, donc il avait petit à petit abandonné Lily. Sirius savait qu'elle n'était pas sa meilleure amie, mais il avait une affection particulière pour elle, elle le comprenait et souvent mais surtout elle le surprenait avec un humour similaire au sien ; l'autodérision qui cachait la douleur. Il avait appris à rire avec elle et à s'inquiéter pour elle, comme il s'inquiétait pour Rémus ou Peter et sans s'en rendre compte, il avait aussi appris qu'il aurait aimé l'aider comme elle l'avait aidé l'année passée. Elle l'avait défendu, elle lui avait remonté le moral, l'avait écouté, l'avait compris sans en dire des masses et il savait aussi qu'elle compatissait sans jamais avoir pitié et par-dessus tout elle lui avait pardonné. Elle lui avait pardonné d'avoir failli tuer Severus, elle lui avait pardonné d'avoir failli rendre Rémus coupable d'un meurtre, elle lui avait pardonné ses incartades même quand elle était en colère contre lui. Elle avait toujours été compréhensive et aujourd'hui qu'elle était devenue incompréhensible, il ne faisait rien pour elle. Sirius regrettait de ne pas être parti la chercher dans la salle sur demande, de ne pas lui avoir fait de blagues pour lui remonter le moral ou de ne pas avoir insisté pour la réconcilier avec Rémus. Mais, il avait choisi à nouveau, il avait choisi James au lieu de Lily, comme il avait choisi Andromeda au lieu de Marlène.

\- C'est quoi ce truc ? Demanda James

\- Aucune idée. Lança Peter en regardant à l'intérieur. Tiens regarde.

Peter tendit le long tube à James qui plongea un œil dedans, il voyait plusieurs formes géographiques colorées et à chaque fois qu'il changeait d'angles de nouvelles formes et couleurs se dessinaient.

\- C'est fascinant, mais ce n'est pas dangereux… Pourquoi tu as pensé qu'il était comme les autres objets ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais si tu regardes longtemps tu te perds, il a un pouvoir aussi… A force de le regarder je m'étais perdu et j'avais même oublié où je devais aller.

\- Tu t'es perdu à Poudlard ? Se moqua Sirius.

\- Oui, étonnement. Avoua Peter.

James le tendit à Rémus qui attendait son tour et ce dernier y plongea le regard longtemps avant de parler à ses amis. Soudain, Rémus se sentit léger, presque aérien, il vaqua à ses pensées et continua de s'émerveiller devant les couleurs et les formes. Il ne sut pas combien de minutes, il avait voyagé seul dans ses songes quand Sirius le poussa agressivement.

\- Hein ? Quoi ?

Rémus revint à lui et fronça les sourcils.

\- Euh… On est où ?

\- Tu ne nous entendais pas ? Demanda James inquiet.

Rémus regarda autours de lui et finit par recouvrir la mémoire.

\- C'est bizarre. Non je ne vous entendais pas.

\- Tu vois, je vous ai dit, après quelques minutes on se perd, on perd ses repères… Continua Peter.

Sirius retourna l'objet dans tous les sens.

\- Il y'a rien écrit dessus.

\- Comme pour le damier.

\- Vous croyez que c'est relié ?

\- Je crois que je sais comment s'appelle ce truc. Lança le lycanthrope.

Rémus ouvrit une malle avec sa baguette et ramena un livre dans ses bras par un sort d'attraction, il feuilleta l'ouvrage longtemps avant de tomber sur une photo.

\- C'est un objet moldu, une sorte de jouet, ça s'appelle un Kaléidoscope.

\- Kaléodéscope.

\- Non, Kaléidoscope.

\- Montre. Quémanda Peter.

Ils regardèrent les descriptions et l'utilité de cet objet, sans vraiment trouver de sens à la désorientation qu'il causait.

\- Peter a eu une bonne intuition, il est ensorcelé aussi, c'est la seule explication et celui-là contrairement aux autres, il te rend confus et désorienté, il ne blesse pas. Conclut James.

\- L'un blesse, l'autre assomme, celui-là désoriente. Résuma Rémus.

\- Et l'un d'eux avait une inscription, s'ils s'ont reliés alors tous les trois doivent en avoir, on ne sait juste pas comment les trouver. Continua James.

\- Comment on peut savoir qui les a plantés là ? Et pourquoi ?

\- Aucune idée. Tu l'as trouvé où celui-là ?

\- C'était à côté du terrain de Quidditch, au fait, je l'ai vu parce qu'il brillait de partout sous le soleil. Au début, je croyais que c'était juste un jeu, je me suis mis à regarder et c'est là où je me suis perdu.

\- James, tu as trouvé le sablier au rez-de-chaussée, à côté du bureau de Rusard.

\- Et moi j'ai trouvé le damier, vers l'escalier menant aux cachots.

\- Donc tout est lié au sous-sol ou au rez-de-chaussée ou carrément au parc.

\- Vous croyez que ça vient des Serpentards ?

\- Aucune idée. Mais en tout cas, ce jeudi, je vais les montrer à Fabian Prewett et il me dira s'il connait le genre de magie dessus.

\- Et on lui fait confiance ? Demanda Peter.

\- Gideon nous a sauvé la peau à plusieurs reprise l'année dernière, si on en croit les rumeurs son frère est tout comme lui, en plus d'être drôle, et ils sont jeunes, et aurors !

\- Ok, si tu lui fais confiance, nous aussi pas vrai Rémus ? Demanda Peter.

Sirius soupira, Queudever commençait réellement à lui taper sur le système nerveux mais il garda ses remontrances pour lui.

Le lendemain, Lily récupéra les nouveaux emplois du temps qu'elle distribua au reste des Gryffondors et Dumbledore leur présenta leur nouveau professeur d'Astronomie ; Aurora Sinistra, une jeune femme n'ayant pas encore la trentaine, avec de grands traits sud-africain. Elle avait un large sourire qui conquit la plupart de ses élèves dès le premier jour.

\- Lily. Hurla Rémus.

Elle se tourna vers lui, en bloquant l'accès à la porte de la grande salle et au même moment, Avery et Rogue passèrent. Avery lui tapa l'épaule contre la sienne, la poussant légèrement, pendant que Rogue passait les cheveux sur les yeux et les yeux sur ses chaussures.

\- Bouse de dragon. Marmonna Lily. Oui, Rémus.

\- On a notre ronde ensemble ce soir.

\- Je sais.

\- Tu es toujours fâché contre moi ?

Elle fit non de la tête et traça son chemin vers son cours de sortilèges. Rémus décida de pousser le bouchon, il trotta pour arriver à sa hauteur et proposa de marcher avec elle, pour aller en cours.

\- Je sais que tu es fâchée.

\- Je t'assure que non.

\- Alors pourquoi tu ne me parles pas ?

\- Ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que je te connais, tu vas t'excuser et vouloir m'expliquer pourquoi tu as fait ça, je vais me rappeler encore une fois de ces scènes et je vais me mettre à flipper, donc j'évites ça, ce n'est pas toi que j'évite.

\- Ok. Je comprends.

\- Je sais que tu as fait ça pour mon bien, mais je t'en conjure, jamais plus. Je n'aurai pas supporté…

\- Je sais de voir des personnes mourir sous tes yeux sans rien faire.

Elle se tut, sentant une nouvelle fois, cette vague de mélancolie et de peur prendre place dans ses tréfonds, son esprit lui jouait des tours tout le temps et elle était en colère la moitié du temps et quant à l'autre moitié, elle la passait à ressasser des scènes et en imaginer d'autres.

\- Désolée Lily. Finit par lâcher Rémus quand ils furent sur le pas de la porte.

\- C'est rien Rémus, je t'assure.

\- Non… Désolé de t'avoir obligé à regarder James tomber devant toi sans rien faire.

Lily s'arrêta de marcher et se tourna vers lui, elle mit un bras sur l'embrasure de la porte et l'empêcha d'entrer. Soudain son regard devint glaçant.

\- Tu étais encore derrière moi quand c'est arrivé ?

\- Non. Bien sûr que non !

\- Alors comment tu le sais ?

\- Il me l'a dit.

\- Il t'a dit quoi ?

\- Il m'a dit que tu étais là, tu l'as vu tomber, tu n'as rien pu faire et je crois même qu'il a senti que tu culpabilisais et c'est là qu'il a compris que tu ne voulais pas sa mort.

\- Il est idiot…

Rémus sourit et lui demanda de lui céder le passage, elle enleva le bras et soupira en se remémorant la scène, elle remit son bras puis hésita et finit par tirer le bras de son ami et l'écarta de la porte pour laisser passer le reste de la classe. Rémus la suivit sans sourciller et quand elle s'arrêta près du mur, il ne dit pas un mot, attendant d'elle qu'elle soit prête pour laisser passer ce qui lui rongeait le cœur.

\- Il y'avait un mangemort, j'ai entendu Avada Kadavra, il est tombé et ensuite j'ai plus rien vu. Ensuite quand on m'a enlevé le sort, il était plus là. J'ai cru qu'il était mort.

Rémus ne dit pas un mot se contentant de la toiser. Il ne savait pas où elle voulait en venir, mais il écouta.

\- J'ai pété un câble.

\- Je sais.

\- On est en guerre.

\- Je sais.

\- Je vais sûrement tous vous voir mourir.

\- Arrête de penser comme ça.

\- … Mais je te jure que la prochaine fois, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour empêcher ça.

\- Lily, arrête.

\- Non, je suis sérieuse. Cette scène…

Rémus remarqua qu'elle tentait de refreiner ses larmes.

\- Je suis bête, désolée Rémus.

Elle tenta de sourire et Rémus voulut lui demander si elle parlait toujours de cette scène avec James, ou celle de l'adolescente tuée devant sa mère, celle de l'enfant ou celle de l'autre mère, mais il ne dit rien.

\- Tu n'es pas bête, tu as peur.

\- Je n'ai pas peur pour moi. Je n'ai juste pas envie de revivre ça.

\- Ça quoi ?

\- Tout. Bref, désolée encore de t'importuner avec ça. Mais je voulais que tu comprennes que je ne t'en veux pas et je ne suis pas fâchée.

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et entra dans la salle de classe, puis petit à petit les morceaux de puzzle se mirent à prendre leurs places respectives dans le cerveau de Rémus.

Le reste de la semaine se déroula sans encombre, Lily continuait à se faire discrète et croulait sous le travail, Alice, laissait passer une nouvelle mélancolie qui ne lui était pas connue, Marlène gérait sa rupture secrète avec Sirius dans l'alcool et les âneries, quant à Dorcas, sa relation ne tenait qu'à un fil et elle ne savait plus comment la sauver.

Le jeudi matin, Lily arriva en retard pour le cours avec Fabian. Il y'avait plusieurs Serdaigle déjà installés, trois Poufsouffle et James.

\- Lily, c'est la deuxième fois que tu viens en retard et je ne t'attends pas, trouve-toi une place s'il te plait et vite.

\- Ok. Désolée.

Elle s'assit dans le siège de la dernière table qui était encore vide et sortit un parchemin.

\- Comme je disais, le maléfice est bien plus facile à inventer qu'un sort à part entière. Regardez…

Lily se mit à dessiner sur son parchemin, puis au bout de quelques minutes, releva sa tête et son regard tomba sur le dos de James, il était assis près d'une Serdaigle dont Lily ne retenait pas le nom. Une jeune fille discrète qui n'avait aucune ambition autre que de devenir la meilleure. Elle toisa la classe et comprit pourquoi il ne s'était pas mis auprès d'autres personnes, une autre Serdaigle était son ex, une Poufsouffle son ex et l'autre garçon son rival de Quidditch. Elle erra dans ses pensées et ne réalisa pas qu'elle brûlait le dos de James avec son regard, elle avait la tête dans le creux de sa main, les yeux fixés sur sa crinière quand plusieurs regards se tournèrent vers elle et bientôt le concerné aussi.

\- Lily !

\- Hein quoi ?

\- Lily si tu manques de sommeil, tu peux t'en aller. Gronda Fabian.

\- Non. Non. Désolée.

\- Je t'avais posé une question.

\- Désolé, je n'ai pas vraiment entendu.

Fabian soupira.

\- Comment on reconnait un sort attesté d'un sort inventé ?

Lily réfléchit à vive allure. Elle connaissait la réponse, mais la porte qui menait vers sa mémoire était bloquée par des mémoires pas très égayantes.

\- Je connais la réponse.

\- Je sais, tu l'as donné durant le dernier cours.

Elle soupira, ferma les yeux, se mit à tortiller ses doigts dans l'air, secoua la tête pendant que quelques têtes se riaient d'elle et lança de but en blanc en ouvrant les yeux et se pinçant la lèvre.

\- Le sort attesté a une signature universelle et exécuté autrement il ne marche pas, le sort inventé peut-être modifié avant d'être attesté et fonctionner quand même.

\- Bien. La prochaine fois secoue la tête et fais ta chorégraphie avec les mains avant de rentrer chez moi, tu veux ? Demanda Fabian en souriant.

Elle lui rendit son sourire en hochant la tête et revint à son parchemin.

\- C'était du mandarin ? Chuchota James en se tournant vers elle. J'ai rien compris.

\- Du Polynésien. Déclara Lily en regardant son profil.

James se figea sur place, il avait failli répondre, il avait failli donner la même réponse que le soir du bal, il avait failli rentrer dans son jeu et elle aurait su, elle aurait su que ce bracelet venait de lui, que le seul garçon de qui elle n'avait pas eu de réponse était lui et que ce garçon du bal, qu'elle et ses amies avaient idolâtré n'était autre que lui.

\- Je n'arrive pas à suivre.

\- Le grand brillant Potter demande de l'aide ?

\- Je voudrais bien, mais tu parais aussi paumé !

Lily sourit. Il ne la regardait pas, lui tournait le dos à moitié et chuchotait en tournant légèrement la tête à chaque fois qu'il lui parlait, lui offrant ainsi son profil et toute la liberté du monde de le contempler sans être prise la main dans le sac.

\- Je te filerai mon cours, Potter, pas la peine d'insulter un homme à terre.

\- Une femme à terre. Corrigea James.

\- C'est une expression.

\- Mais que tu peux arranger.

\- Ça change quoi ?

\- On va se disputer sur ça aussi ?

\- On ne se dispute pas. Se défendit Lily.

\- On fait quoi ?

\- On se chamaille.

James pouffa de rire et se tourna complètement vers elle, cette fois-ci. Elle avait les yeux rieurs comme avant et pourtant, elle paraissait mal en point à peine quelques minutes avant. Elle se retenait de rire et par la même occasion de respirer de peur que sa cage thoracique ne se mettre à tambouriner et devienne visible à l'œil nu.

\- C'est libre ? Demanda-t-il en désignant le siège près d'elle.

\- Ouais. Répondit-elle sans réfléchir.

\- Tu as compris que j'ai demandé pour venir m'y asseoir.

\- Oui.

\- Et tu n'y vois aucun inconvénient ?

\- J'ai pitié de toi, à force de me parler le cou à moitié tourné, tu vas te blesser et tu me colleras ta défaite de Samedi sur le dos.

James éclata de rire et Fabian lui lança un regard glaçant. Le capitaine d'équipe se leva et se racla la gorge.

\- Vu qu'elle m'explique pour que je me rattrape au cours, je vais me mettre à côté d'elle, on fera moins de bruit. Lança James.

\- Si c'est ça ton excuse. Lança Fabian en souriant à pleine dent.

Le reste de la classe se mit à rire et Lily détourna le regard de peur de rougir. Il se glissa près d'elle et tous ses sens se mirent en éveil, elle était émoustillée et souhaitait sortir de son corps, ramasser tous les parchemins de la salle et se taper le crâne avec.

\- Tu aurais pu juste me demander de ne pas te parler. Provoqua James en s'approchant d'elle.

Lily mit un deuxième parchemin entre eux et se mit à dessiner l'illustration sur le tableau sans lui répondre, il eut alors peur de l'avoir braqué à nouveau, mais dès qu'elle finit, elle prit sa plume et lui lança.

\- S'il vient tu lui dis que tu as commencé le dessin par là et qu'il signifie le cycle de la vie, c'est ça que je t'ai expliqué. Si tu dis juste ça, il te laissera tranquille. Maintenant, je sais que tu n'es pas venu pour des cours particuliers Potter, mais pour bavarder, alors vas-y…

Il ne dit pas un mot et se contenta de la regarder, elle sentit son regard sur elle mais se promit de ne pas lever les yeux, seulement l'idiot s'attardait, il voulait qu'elle le regarde, il ne bougeait pas et la joue blanchâtre de la jeune rousse commençait à la brûler, elle ne savait plus comment réagir, alors au bout d'une minute, elle finit par se tourner vers lui. James fronça les sourcils, ces yeux étaient brillants. Il entrouvrit ses lèvres pour laisser filtrer l'air trop condensé de sa respiration saccadée. Elle le regardait.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu es bizarre.

Elle soupira.

\- Tu viens de t'en rendre compte ? Lança la jeune rousse en ricanant.

\- Et tu te moques de toi-même.

Elle haussa les épaules et se mit à dessiner à nouveau. James voulait la faire parler, il voulait continuer d'avoir ses moments volés avec elle, comme celui à la bibliothèque ou celui de l'infirmerie, ce quart d'heure où il fit la connaissance d'une Lily sans barrière, d'une Lily amicale, mais il appréhendait… Il ne savait plus comment se comporter avec elle, depuis trois mois. Il se tut, soupira, écouta Fabian, posa une question, suivit le doigt de Lily qui lui montrait la réponse à une question et contrairement à ce qu'il voulait, il finit par suivre le cours subtilement manipulée par une Lily moins stricte et plus je-m'en-foutiste.

\- Lui, il en connait un ! Lança Lily.

\- Hey ! Tu en connais un aussi. Se défendit James après une bonne demi-heure de cours.

\- Alors levez-vous et présentez vos sorts.

James montra un maléfice qui transformait n'importe quel objet en lunette ce qui déclencha une hilarité générale, lorsqu'il leur expliqua son projet.

\- Ce n'est pas bien de se moquer ! C'est horrible d'être sorcier et qu'il n'y ait aucune solution à la myopie… C'est comme ça qu'est né ce maléfice. Toi, je t'ai dit d'arrêter de rire, t'es au courant que je peux transformer les humains en lunette aussi ?

Fabian éclata de rire et offrit sa paume de main à James qui y tapa et partit s'assoir en tirant la langue au reste de la classe.

\- Lily.

\- Ah maintenant, je ne veux plus. Mon maléfice est moins drôle.

\- Ça tombe bien, je n'aime pas qu'on me vole la vedette. C'est moi l'humoriste en général. Lança Fabian.

Elle sourit et se leva au tableau.

\- J'ai besoin d'un bocal…

Avant que quelqu'un ne l'aide, elle transforma l'encrier de Fabian qui la regarda avec choc.

\- Désolée, je t'en ramènerai un autre promis. S'excusa Lily en provoquant le rire des autres.

Il hocha la tête de gauche à droite.

\- J'accepte même les cadeaux de chez Zonko. Rajouta Fabian, qui provoqua une hilarité générale à nouveau.

\- Potter va devenir ton préféré à ce moment. Lança Lily.

James se mit à rire d'une voix forte et hocha la tête de droite à gauche sans détacher ses yeux de Lily.

\- Bon…

\- Tu vas faire ta chorégraphie des doigts. Se moqua Fabian.

Elle rougit et acquiesça. Soudain, James remarqua qu'elle se comportait avec Fabian différemment qu'avec tous les autres profs, elle était presque son assistante, n'avait presque pas besoin de livre à son cours et ils semblaient s'entendre merveilleusement bien. Son sourire s'estompa petit à petit et une vague de regret prit place en lui, encore une fois, lui n'avait réussi à avoir cette complicité avec elle. Il se pinça la lèvre et regarda attentivement ses mains fines se mouvoir gracieusement.

Lily venait de transformer une rose en poisson rouge dans un bocal improvisé et contrairement à l'émotion suscitée par James, personne ne riait plus, quelques personnes s'étaient approchées du bocal et la jeune Serdaigle qui était assise devant se mit à applaudir. Lily sursauta confuse, alors James se leva à son tour et applaudit en lui offrant un regard admiratif.

\- C'est de la belle magie, Lily. Très belle.

Elle rougit, inclina sa tête prit son bocal et reprit sa place. James ne dit plus un mot, se contentant de penser à redondance que c'était Lily qui était belle et non seulement sa magie. Après quelques minutes, elle se tourna vers lui et le fixa d'un air interrogateur.

\- C'est quoi la vraie raison ?

\- De quoi ?

\- De ta présence ici ?

\- Dans ce cours ?

\- Oui.

Il se tut et elle comprit qu'elle avait vu juste, qu'il y'avait plus que ça. Lily se trouva à espérer qu'il réponde, elle. Mais elle se reprit immédiatement.

\- Ok. J'espère que ce n'est pas une bêtise c'est tout.

\- C'est quoi le sort que tu as appris à Sirius ?

\- Quel sort ? Et c'est quoi le rapport ?

\- Le sort qui bourdonne les oreilles.

\- Assurdiato ?

\- Ouais. Fais-le.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour que je te dise pourquoi je suis là.

Lily hissa sa baguette discrètement et jeta le sort en souriant.

\- Décidément tu es beaucoup plus rebelle que tu en as l'air. S'exclama James.

\- Allez, accouche, ça dure pas longtemps.

James narra toute l'histoire des objets trouvés sans oublier aucun détail et Lily ne put s'empêcher d'en être ravie.

\- Donc à la fin du cours, tu vas lui montrer ?

\- Oui.

\- Ne le fais pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il saura que tu as pris son cours que pour ça et il est un peu comme un bébé, montre d'abord que tu t'intéresses à lui et à son cours ensuite instaure la confiance entre vous et là tu pourras lui montrer.

\- Tu l'as cerné comme ça en trois mois ?

\- Pas vraiment... Il nous la carrément dit le premier jour. Il l'a avoué lui-même.

\- C'est un fou.

\- Je sais.

\- Je l'aime bien. Déclara James.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Oui, mais moi pas romantiquement ! Corrigea James.

\- Moi non plus ! S'exclama Lily.

Il sourit.

\- Les garçons vont êtres déçus. Continua Lily.

\- Je leur dirai que ça vient de toi, de toute façon, ils t'ont voudront à toi.

\- Quelle bravoure !

\- C'est du bon sens !

La fin du cours arriva trop vite à leur goût. Lily traîna des pieds pour ne pas avoir à arpenter les couloirs avec autant de monde et à sa grande surprise James l'attendait en sortant. Elle portait son bocal quand il lui dit.

\- Tu vas en faire quoi ?

\- Je vais l'offrir à quelqu'un. C'est son anniversaire.

\- Oh! Evans a un amoureux ? Demanda James au bord de la crise de jalousie.

\- Non crétin, c'est pour professeur Slughorn.

\- Quel lèche-botte !

\- Je ne suis pas lèche-botte ! S'écria Lily. Je l'apprécie vraiment ! Il a un vrai don pour les potions.

\- Ça tombe bien que tu l'apprécies. Vous avez déjà adopté un animal ensemble, vous emménagez quand ensemble ?

Lily lui tapa le haut du crâne et il ricana en se moquant.

\- Tu es vraiment qu'un sale pervers !

Il ne dit rien.

\- Evans.

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Je n'ai pas envi de me vanter ou que tu me traites d'arrogant encore…

\- Mais...

\- Une heure, seulement une heure et j'ai réussi à te faire sortir de ta coquille et te voilà qui hurle encore.

\- Tu me traites de harpie encore ?

\- Avoue que j'ai réussi. Ça fait des jours que tu snobes tout le monde, avoue que je suis fort !

James riait en évitant les coups qu'elle menaçait de lui envoyer. Ce qu'il ne savait pas était que Lily n'était pas en colère, encore moins dans une coquille comme il disait, mais quelque part au fond d'elle, ces chamailleries lui avaient manqué, c'était leur marque de fabrique, la preuve qu'un jour ils ont existés… Peu importe ce qu'ils avaient… Elle ne l'aurait avoué à personne, mais James lui manquait. Pire chose encore, qu'elle ne s'avouait même pas à elle-même ; James lui rendait son sourire.

\- Tu es fort méprisable !

\- Tu es fort menteuse !

Ils ne se rendirent pas compte qu'ils étaient déjà arrivés devant la porte de la salle du cours d'histoire et qu'Alice, Peter, Rémus et Sirius les regardaient ébahis. Lily lui offrit une grimace et continua.

\- Tu devrais avoir honte d'être content de toi d'avoir énervé quelqu'un qui essayait de te venir en aide.

\- Premièrement, tu n'es pas énervée, je te connais. Deuxièmement, où tu as vu que tu m'aies venu en aide, on s'est foutu de ma myopie et toi tout le monde t'a applaudi…

Lily éclata de rire et les huit yeux les fixant menacèrent de sortir de leurs orbites en même temps.

\- Donc la prochaine fois que je te traite de binoclard tu ne te mets pas en rogne, même toi, tu l'avoues… Et pour ta gouverne, même toi tu as applaudi, je t'ai vu…

\- Parce que je ne voulais pas qu'on me croit mauvais perdant.

\- Et pourtant tu l'es !

\- Si je l'étais, j'aurai fait griller ton poisson, il parait succulent.

\- Potter tu touches au poisson, je grille ton cerveau…

\- Continues comme ça… Lança-t-il en riant. Il se grillera tout seul.

Lily pouffa de rire en cherchant une réponse à lui donner quand elle sentit enfin des regards sur elle. James se retourna à son tour et vit leurs amis, les fixer sans ciller.

\- C'était quoi ça ? Demanda Alice en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Si je ne me trompe pas, ils flirtaient… Déclara Sirius.

\- Quoi ? S'écrièrent les deux concernés. N'importe quoi ! Dirent-ils à l'unisson.

James et Lily se regardèrent, puis se tournèrent vers les autres gênés.

\- Vous vous disputez mais en souriant, c'est nouveau ça. Analysa Rémus.

\- On ne se dispute pas… Déclara Lily.

\- On se chamaille… Continua James en imitant Lily.

Celle-ci rit de nouveau, puis offrit une grimace à leurs amis.

\- C'est le cours de Fabian, il nous a fait rire, arrêtez de nous regarder comme ça.

\- Ben, si je savais que Fabian faisait des miracles je l'aurai invité pour tous mes Galions à Poudlard depuis l'année dernière. Lança Sirius.

\- Tu n'as aucun Galion. Surenchérit James en se moquant.

\- Mais je sais où sont les tiens. Expectora Sirius en faisant danser ses sourcils.

Samedi arriva enfin, les supporters de Gryffondors étaient déjà dans les gradins à heure matinale. Personne n'avait respecté son programme scolaire, toutes les réunions furent décalées et les tutorats furent annulés pour la journée. Lily se faisait harceler par Alice et Dorcas de sortir plus tôt de son dortoir, mais cette dernière était extenuée, elle avait passé des jours à forcer et à martyriser son corps et son esprit, elle but un jus de citrouille en y ajoutant le tonic que lui ordonna Marlène de prendre et mit son châle de Gryffondor sur l'épaule puis descendit les marches en trainant. Elle arriva au stade et grimpa les gradins en se faisant siffler et insulter par quelques Serpentards sur son chemin, qui contre toute attente se retrouvèrent avec des furoncles. Elle fronça les sourcils et regarda en dessous d'elle quand elle vit James lui faire un clin d'œil en rangeant sa baguette. Il rentra directement au vestiaire et quelques minutes plus tard, les joueurs de Gryffondors furent accueillis par les exclamations et les houlements des 2/3 des gradins. Ils se placèrent dans les airs en même temps que l'équipe de Serpentard et madame Bibine se plaça au milieu de la pelouse afin de donner le coup de sifflet.

\- Bienvenue à tous au premier match de l'année. Comme prévue, Gryffondor contre Serpentaard ! La composition de l'équipe ocre est la suivante : James Potter le capitaine et merveilleux poursuiveur…

James fanfaronna sous les rires des autres joueurs et spectateurs.

\- Casey Clagg, dans le poste d'attrapeuse. Todd Bardley, est le nouveau gardien. Sirius Black, Marlène Mckinnon le duo choc des batteurs et enfin Ronald Radnard et Marcus Shafiq les autres poursuiveurs de l'équipe. Quant à l'équipe verte…

Soudain des murmures s'entendirent et tout le monde baissa les yeux sur la pelouse en voyant le professeur Dumbledore et un autre homme l'accompagner. Le professeur murmura quelque chose à Madame Bibine qui fit signe à Sirius Black de descendre. Elle chercha Regulus Black du regard mais le capitaine d'équipe Geoffrey Doring lui signifia que Regulus ne jouait pas.

Le silence se fit et même le commentateur oublia de parler, tout le monde était sur ses nerfs, tout le monde attendait une sentence, mais rien ne vint, jusqu'à ce que James saute de son balai pour rejoindre son ami.

\- J'ai l'impression que l'équipe de Gryffondor déclare forfait… Professeur ?

Le professeur Mcgonagal descendit les gradins en courant laissant la réponse en suspend.


	25. Chapter 24 : Sans mémento

**hello tout le monde, Je suis H, la soeur de Sara.**

 **je tiens à remercier tout le monde au nom de Sara Jey, pour les reviews, auquel elle promet de répondre, moi je suis juste de passage pour poster le chapitre en retard. Elle m'a confié la lourde tache de le poster et le corriger avant, parce qu'elle ne voulait faire attendre personne plus longtemps.**

 **Elle ne peut pas atteindre l'ordinateur, pour des raisons de santé, mais elle va bien néanmoins.**

 **Voilà, assez de blabla sur nos vies persos.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Sans mémento**

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Hurla Marlène en descendant de son balai et courant derrière James.

Elle jeta son balai au sol, entendit une question flotter dans l'air, des murmures lointains, mais tout demeurait vaguement détaché de son cerveau. Le plus important pour elle était de rejoindre Sirius, suivre James et comprendre qui était mort. A ne pas s'y méprendre, Marlène n'était pas négative, mais il était nettement évident pour elle que seule une révélation de trépas aurait pu réunir Regulus et Sirius en une seule requête, seul un événement tragique aurait pu faire entrer Dumbledore a un match de Quidditch… Seule une mort aurait fait arrêté James de jouer à un match de Quidditch.

\- James qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Retenta Marlène qui était debout près de lui à présent.

\- Je ne sais pas encore. Je n'arrive pas à entendre.

Dumbledore et Alastor Maugrey étaient devant le stade à présent, l'un posait des questions et l'autre avait nonchalamment déposé sa main sur l'épaule de l'ainé des Black. Quant à Sirius il regardait ses pieds avant de murmurer ses réponses avec ennui. Minerva Mcgonagal surgit derrière James et Marlène.

\- Qu'y'a-t-il ? Demanda cette dernière à James.

\- Je ne sais pas. Professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de rester ici, il a dit qu'il m'appellera quand Maugrey aurait fini.

\- Que Morgan nous vienne en aide. Pria Minerva en mettant ses mains jointes devant ses lèvres.

Marlène sautillait sur ses pieds avec impatience omettant d'écouter ce qui l'entourait, elle clignait des yeux rapidement en se concentrant ses les lèvres lointaines de Sirius, comme si elle pouvait y lire les paroles débitées.

\- Potter que faites-vous pour le match ? Demanda Bibine qui venait d'apparaitre derrière Marlène.

\- Donnez-moi cinq minutes, je vous dis, le temps de comprendre.

\- Vous pensez à ne pas jouer ?

\- Je ne pense à rien avant de savoir pourquoi mon meilleur ami à l'air de vouloir exploser ! Cingla James.

Minerva fit un signe à Bibine d'autoriser cette incartade, mais cette dernière ne bougea pas se contentant de taper des pieds avec mécontentement.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Rémus qui arrivait en courant.

Dumbledore et Maugrey se mirent à avancer en escortant Sirius, quand James se dégagea du lot pour courir après son ami.

\- Attendez !

\- Tout à l'heure Potter.

\- Non, une seconde professeur. Où vous l'emmenez ?

Sirius se tourna vers James, il le fixa longtemps comme s'il essayait de communiquer avec lui sans émettre de mot. Comme si, soudain, l'un et l'autre étaient Légilimens. James ne détourna pas le regard et ne cilla pas avant que Sirius ne rassemble une bouffée d'énergie et la laisse s'échapper de son buste en même temps que des mots. Ces mots.

\- Oncle Alphard est mort.

James écarquilla les yeux puis tenta de ne laisser filtrer aucune information, le garçon à lunette avait toujours su que son visage était un miroir à émotion, qu'il était facile pour les attentifs de détecter les sentiments qui l'envahissaient au moment de parler. Il tenta alors tant bien que mal de ne pas laisser passer la panique, ni l'appétence ; il avait tellement de questions. Il se contenta de hocher la tête lentement sans dire un mot tout en se demandant si Maugrey était venu poser les mêmes questions qui le taraudaient.

\- Vous l'emmenez où ? Demanda James.

\- Il sera dans mon bureau, Potter.

James se mordit la joue et se tourna vers le professeur de vol.

\- Sirius est en deuil, je ne peux pas jouer, il a besoin de moi.

\- Je ne peux pas jouer non plus. Déclara Marlène.

\- Je ne peux pas enlever ce match aux autres, j'espère qu'ils s'en sortiront sans nous seulement ! Déclara James.

\- Qui vous remplace ? Demanda Mcgonagal.

\- Elisabeth Peadlmer, et en batteurs mettez Bilius Thomas et Garrett Stanley. Désolé professeur.

\- Ça ira.

James, Marlène et Rémus entrèrent au château.

\- Où est Peter ? Demanda James.

\- Queudever. Murmura Rémus. Je lui ai demandé d'aller espionner Reg.

Marlène se tourna en entendant la fin de la phrase.

\- Tu as demandé à Peter d'aller espionner Regulus ?

\- Il connait des passages secrets mieux que nous tous… Lança James.

Elle les regarda avec incompréhension et se demanda quelle mouche devait les avoir piqué pour envoyer le moins habile et le plus craintif d'entre eux se faufiler dans les filets de Serpentard.

\- C'est l'oncle avec qui il correspondait souvent ? Demanda Marlène. Le seul membre de sa famille qui l'a soutenu pas vrai ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est injuste. Murmura Marlène.

Ils entendirent des pas de courses derrière eux et virent Alice et Lily arriver en courant.

\- Il se passe quoi ?

\- Le match a repris sans vous on n'a rien compris !

\- L'oncle de Sirius est mort.

Les deux nouvelles venues se turent et fixèrent le sol simultanément.

\- Comment ? Demanda Lily en soupirant.

Ils se rendirent tous compte que personne n'avait posé la question.

\- Tué ? Ou mort naturelle ?

\- On ne sait pas encore. Répondit Marlène.

\- Comment il va ? Redemanda Lily.

\- On n'a pas eu le temps de lui parler. Se désola Rémus.

\- C'est son oncle Alphard ? Demanda Lily à nouveau.

\- Oui.

\- Oh ! Interjeta la jeune rousse. Oh merde !

\- On fait quoi pour lui alors ? Demanda Alice qui avait compris que cet oncle devait avoir une place particulière pour le jeune garçon.

\- On l'attend. Lança James.

Ils suivirent James qui menait le pas et qui aurait tout donné pour que Sirius soit fâché, pour une fois avec tout ce beau monde, pour qu'il puisse lui poser toutes les questions qui le taraudaient, seul. Les quatre autres Gryffondor suivirent James en réalisant qu'il les menait vers le bureau du directeur.

\- On l'attend ici ?

\- Oui. Ordonna James sans se tourner vers eux.

James, Lily, Marlène, Alice et Rémus restèrent devant la porte du directeur longtemps, très longtemps. Les filles finirent par s'asseoir à ras-le-sol, Rémus se mit à tourner en rond, puis Alice et Rémus se mirent à discuter, James longea le couloir et jouant avec ses cheveux tantôt ou craquant les jointures de ses mains d'autres fois, Lily se mit à taper des pieds près de la porte, Marlène bailla, râla et se mit à jouer avec les fils dépassant le châle de Gryffondor que portait Lily, ils se parlèrent, se posèrent des questions, se turent, tournèrent en rond, attendirent… En vain. Au bout de deux heures d'attente, James cingla.

\- Je rentre ! Y'en a marre !

\- Euh… Commença Rémus.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Continua Alice.

\- Et nous n'avons pas de mot de passe. Surenchérit Rémus.

\- Et de toute façon, si Dumbledore refuse d'ouvrir la gargouille, tu ne pourras rien faire. Conclut Lily.

James haussa les épaules et se mit en face de la gargouille en ignorant les flots d'arguments qui fusaient derrière lui.

\- Stop, je m'en fous ! ça fait deux heures qu'il est là ! Ce n'est pas possible, ils ne peuvent pas juste parler pendant deux heures ! Je vais faire tout mon possible jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore cède et m'ouvre cette porte !

Lily fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de James. Elle essaya de tendre l'oreille mais réalisa qu'il était bête de sa part de croire qu'elle pouvait détecter un son alors que l'entrée de ce bureau nécessitait plusieurs étapes et des escaliers. Les voix devaient être loin, même les pas…

\- Il a raison… Ils ne peuvent pas juste parler pendant deux heures !

Ils se tournèrent vers elle, curieux.

\- Vous savez qu'il n'y a qu'un seul endroit à Poudlard où on peut occasionnellement transplanner ?

\- Le bureau de Dumbledore ! S'écria Marlène.

Lily hocha la tête.

\- Et s'ils n'étaient plus là ? Demanda Lily.

\- Tu as raison ! Il t'avait fait transplanner aussi d'ici ! Continua Marlène.

Lily acquiesça de nouveau.

\- Ils ont peut-être laissé des indices derrière eux ! S'exclama Rémus.

\- Ou un mot, peut-être que Sirius nous a laissé des indications. Proposa Marlène.

\- Ok. Je sais que je parais toujours partante pour pas mal de chose, mais là c'est pire que ce qu'avait James en tête, vous êtes en train de dire qu'on doit entrer par effraction dans le bureau de Dumbledore, c'est ça ? Résuma Alice.

\- JE vais rentrer ! Corrigea James.

\- Si tu y vas, j'y vais. Lança Marlène.

\- Oh Merlin et puis crotte, moi aussi !

\- Donc vous trois si vous voulez ; allez-y. Mais Lily et moi on surveille le couloir. Je ne rentre pas là-dedans, j'ai enfin de bon rapport avec lui ! Se défendit Alice.

\- Bonne idée. Lança Rémus.

James était devant la porte quand Lily le poussa.

\- Attendez.

Elle dégaina sa baguette et lança.

\- Stalagmium. Entonna la jeune rousse.

Ils entendirent des clapotements d'ailes et un son d'instruments qui s'entrechoquent… Un vent, un vent qui soufflait fort, des crépitements de feux, des hululements de hiboux et encore une fois à répétition les instruments qui cinglaient en grinçant, ce qui donna la chair de poule aux cinq Gryffondors.

\- C'est quoi ça ? Demanda Marlène en se bouchant les oreilles.

\- Un sort pour détecter les voix derrière les portes.

\- Elle me choque de jour en jour. S'exclama Marlène.

Lily hocha la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Il n'y a personne c'est ça ?

\- Je crois. Vous avez entendu comme moi. Ça peut-être des objets du bureau de Dumbledore…

\- … Comme ça peut être une ruse qu'a mise Dumbledore pour que personne ne réussisse à écouter aux portes. Continua Alice.

\- Peu m'importe, il doit y avoir quelque chose qui puisse nous montrer où ils ont amené Sirius ! S'ils l'ont emmené et sinon, j'aurai une discussion forcée avec notre directeur c'est tout !

\- Euh… La vérité, je ne comprends pas trop l'état d'énervement dans lequel tu es, James. C'est juste Dumbledore avec lui, rien ne va lui arriver… Essaya Alice.

\- Et un auror… Continua Rémus.

\- Oui, mais peut-être qu'il était là juste pour l'emmener à l'enterrement ? Demanda Alice.

Rémus, Lily, Marlène et James la regardèrent confus. Ils réalisèrent tous les quatre qu'Alice n'avait jamais été mise dans la confidence et aucun ne se donna le droit de lui dire. Alice ne savait pas pourquoi, ils avaient tous tenus à venir en courant attendre Sirius, elle ne savait pas pourquoi ce n'était pas seulement une escapade dans les couloirs de Poudlard afin d'attendre un ami qui avait besoin de soutien, justement, elle ne savait pas qu'il n'avait pas seulement besoin de soutien, mais de défense et de protection. Alice ne savait pas que l'une des plus grandes familles de sang-pur, la famille même de cet adolescent tentait de lui nuire, qu'il était banni et que s'il apparaissait dans quelconque enterrement, le massacre risquait de doubler. Alice croisa les bras en fixant Rémus et James, mais personne ne dit rien, Lily culpabilisait et Marlène était tiraillée, mais elles ne pouvaient pas. Elles avaient fait la promesse à Euphémia, à Lyall et à Fleamont. Seul Sirius avait le choix, seul Sirius avait le droit de parler de sa vie s'il le souhaitait.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Alice impatiente.

\- Elle a raison c'est possible. Lança Rémus pour sauver les apparences.

\- Donc pas besoin d'entrer non ?

\- Si, moi je rentre et je pense que vous les filles devriez rester à l'écart, sinon, je risque de vous créer des problèmes.

Lily comprit qu'il voulait écarter Alice. James était irrité et inquiet, une deuxième ride venait de s'étaler sur son front d'habitude lisse et il commençait à manquer de patience. Elle le fixa et réalisa qu'il pourrait lancer une bourde à regretter à n'importe quel moment, alors elle décida d'intervenir. Elle les regarda en vitesse et lança.

\- Rémus, tu as un des bonbons de l'année dernière ?

\- Non, mais j'ai un chocolat dans ma poche.

\- Donne-le-moi.

Elle l'ensorcela à deux reprises, puis des étincelles en sortirent et enfin, elle demanda à Rémus de choisir une couleur qu'elle y assigna.

\- Tu connais la règle, tu écris mon prénom.

Rémus fronça les sourcils. Lily le dupliqua et en donna un à James.

\- Potter va rentrer seul, Marlène et moi on surveille de ce côté et vous deux de ce côté. Si l'un des chocolats s'allume on se retrouve tous en même temps près de la porte et on fera comme si on attendait Sirius ensemble devant le bureau du directeur seulement.

James prit le chocolat et la fixa avec reconnaissance, il inclina la tête en signe de remerciement, elle hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.

\- Oui, mais attend. Si jamais, ils sont là-bas.

\- Je feindrai une crise de panique et dirais que je croyais qu'il était kidnappé. J'en sais rien, j'improviserai. Lança James.

\- Si jamais ils reviennent et te trouvent là-bas ? Questionna Rémus.

\- Il faudra que tu te caches !

\- Dumbledore me verrait quoiqu'il en soit. J'ai qu'à prier qu'ils me trouvent pas c'est tout.

\- Je pourrais t'aider. Tenta Marlène.

\- Non. Cingla Lily. Lui, il a ses moyens avec Dumbledore, si vous êtes deux, il ne laissera pas passer, je n'ai pas envi que tu te fasses envoyer.

\- Moi on s'en fout. Ne put s'empêcher d'ironiser James.

\- Non. Toi, tu as fait pire et tu es encore là, donc, je suis sûr que tu trouveras un moyen de t'en sortir.

James sourit avec fierté.

\- Maintenant. Mot de passe.

\- Une idée ? Lança James.

\- Erable à sucre… Chocoballes… Couinesouris… Suçacides…

\- Pourquoi tu proposes que des sucreries ? Demanda Alice à Rémus.

\- Pendant six ans, il n'a fait que ça comme mot de passe.

Ils s'attelèrent à sortir tous les desserts et sucreries, tous les délices ou confiseries douteuses qu'ils connaissaient mais en vain, ils étaient sur le point de laisser tomber quand, Peter sortit de nulle part.

\- Regulus savait, il était parti hier.

Ils froncèrent les sourcils, James se mit à tourner en rond en se grattant le menton. Regulus savait. La famille Black savait. Si la mort n'était pas naturelle ? S'ils collaient ça à Sirius ? Sirius est en danger, James en était sûr. Il devait réagir et vite parce que s'il attendait encore quelques minutes de plus avec tous les scénarii incongrus qui lui trottaient à la tête, il allait faire une bêtise, il en était convaincu, une grosse bêtise du style : atterrir en balai devant le 12 Square Grimmaurd. James se frotta le visage avec les mains, il était hors de question qu'il retrouve son ami ensanglanté quelque part à nouveau. Il était hors de question, même si Dumbledore était avec lui, ou Maugrey, ou même Merlin lui-même, il devait agir. Il devait savoir.

\- Ok, Evans duplique tes trucs encore, on aura besoin d'autre, donne un à Peter, à Marlène et à Alice. Ensuite, Rémus tu pars au bureau des préfets pour récupérer la liste des mots de passe qui sont tous passés.

\- Tu cherches le mot de passe de Dumbledore ? Demanda Peter.

\- Oui.

\- Je le connais, je les ai entendu tout à l'heure.

\- C'est quoi ? Hurla Marlène.

\- Caramel beurre salé.

La gargouille s'ouvrit.

\- Bien joué !

James se gratta le menton en les regardant à tour de rôle. Ils étaient en attente, guindés et parés, comme des sergents en attente d'ordre de leur colonel.

\- Maintenant écoutez-moi bien, je n'ai pas envie qu'on revive un scénario comme l'année d'avant ou Sirius se trouvera mêlé à un truc plus grand que lui, il faut qu'on le sorte de là et qu'on comprenne pourquoi un auror est carrément venu le kidnapper. Normalement, le match est encore en cours et Mcgonagal y est donc on s'occupe pas d'elle, mais Rusard doit être dans les parages, donc Alice et Peter j'ai besoin que vous faisiez le plus grand bordel que Merlin vous ait été donné de créer, Peter connait toutes les planques et Alice a un passé de farceuse, je sais qu'elle trouvera plein d'idée. Rémus, il faut que tu cherches la CDM et tu sais quoi faire avec…

Les filles voulurent poser la question, mais James hocha la tête en levant la main dans le ciel.

\- Vous ne voulez pas savoir !

Peter cligna des yeux avant de se rappeler qu'il voulait dire Carte Des Maraudeurs.

\- Marlène tu surveilles tout ce couloir et tu me fais signe avec le chocolat dès que quelqu'un arrive…

Lily qui attendait son tour remarqua que James était sur le point d'entrer sans lui accorder la moindre importance. Il leur tourna le dos en ayant le pied sur la première marche de l'escalier à colimaçon. Marlène qui était encore près d'eux regarda James s'en aller sans dire un mot à Lily et avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, il se tourna vers la jeune rousse.

\- Toi.

Ils se toisèrent longtemps.

\- …Ou tu viens avec moi où tu es libre de partir. Lança-t-il en déposant le deuxième pied sur la première marche derrière la gargouille.

Lily resta figée sur place au même moment où Marlène partait se mettre en position.

James n'aurait jamais osé donner ce choix à Lily avant. Après tout, elle était la préfète, la meilleure élève de l'école, la reine des cris à perpétuité et de l'ordre, mais Lily aurait beau le secouer, lui coller des retenues, lui enlever des points, l'engueuler pour sa désinvolture et crier sur tous les toits qu'il ne la connaissait pas, il voyait au-delà. Il voyait au-delà de son organisation et de son respect des règles, Lily pouvait enfreindre les règlements pour ses amis, pour des bonnes causes, pour résoudre des difficultés à plus grande échelle, elle voyait une plus grande image. James le savait au fin fond de lui, une conviction sans faille que Lily savait tordre le règlement si celui-ci entravait un sauvetage. Elle avait enfreint le règlement pour réconcilier Rémus et Sirius, pour entrainer les nés-moldus et pour sauver Bart Rowley d'une certaine folie, elle avait enfreint le règlement pour aller s'entrainer chaque jour, pour éviter de voir les siens mourir. Il le savait, il la connaissait et il attendait qu'elle lui prouve qu'il avait raison. Elle inspira profondément et le suivit.

\- Je fais ça pour trouver ton Sirius si je me fais virer tu me donnes ta place ! Hurla Lily à l'adresse de Marlène qui était postée à l'extrémité du couloir.

\- On peut changer de place maintenant, si tu veux. Lança Marlène en criant.

\- Elle connait plus de sorts et surtout elle maitrise le sort de désillusion. Cingla James.

\- Merci, Lily.

Lily hocha la tête et suivit James, et avant qu'ils n'arrivent au bureau il se tourna vers elle et murmura.

\- Tu ne fais pas ça pour Marlène seulement, mais pour lui.

\- Je sais.

\- Merci d'avoir créé un plan pour éloigner Alice.

\- Merci de m'avoir embarqué là-dedans !

\- C'était ta décision.

\- Tu m'as laissé en dernier pour que je n'aie pas le choix !

\- Tu peux repartir !

\- Je ne veux pas repartir, j'ai fait mon choix.

Ils arrivèrent dans le bureau du directeur et Lily sentit ses entrailles se nouer. Le bureau était vide et les bruits qu'ils avaient entendu en bas des escaliers n'avaient rien avoir avec les petits soubresauts d'instruments en cuivre qui gigotaient de minutes en minutes.

\- Oh mon dieu, je suis ici sans autorisation. Oh mon dieu ! J'ai l'impression qu'il y'a des caméras. S'exclama Lily en regardant autours d'elle.

\- Des quoi ?

\- Des trucs qui filment Potter !

\- Me hurle pas dessus, je ne suis pas moldu !

\- On cherche quoi ?

\- Je n'en sais rien.

\- Je crois que je panique un peu. Lança Lily en souriant avec une sorte de grimace.

James qui était près du bureau de Dumbledore pivota vers elle.

\- Un bonbon ? Lança-t-il en imitant Dumbledore.

Elle ricana puis souffla.

\- Pourquoi tu es calme ?

\- Je suis habitué.

\- A ENTRER ICI PAR EFFRACTION ?

\- Non… Mais au danger, on va dire…

\- Tu es trop calme, ça ne me plait pas… Je n'aime pas ça ! Je n'aime pas ça du tout !

\- Ecoute, si je te dis pourquoi je suis calme, tu te calmes aussi ?

\- Je ne sais pas quoi répondre à ça. Tu risques de me sortir un truc pire que ce que nous faisons !

\- Evans, par pitié, calme-toi.

\- Je sais que c'est ce que je dois faire, mais ce n'est pas en me le répétant que ça va marcher.

\- Bon…

James souffla, se frotta le visage de ses mains et les laissa glisser dans ses cheveux, il se pinça la lèvre et fixa Lily, qu'il sembla étudier de son regard.

\- Quoi ?

Lily voulait lui crier d'arrêter de la regarder, elle n'osait pas le défier longtemps du regard, elle avait peur de rougir ou que sa langue décide de lâcher une quelconque sottise passée par son cœur sans traverser son cerveau.

\- Quoi ?

\- Attends !

\- J'attends quoi ?

Il soupira à nouveau.

\- Accio cape.

James et Lily attendirent quelques secondes seulement avant qu'une longue cape à grosse étoffe ne fasse son apparition, passant subtilement par la fenêtre que James s'empressa d'ouvrir.

\- Ok. Ou je perds la tête ou tu es vraiment un étrange individu. Tu veux faire une effraction avec style c'est ça ?

James éclata de rire et hocha la tête, avant qu'il n'ait le temps de passer sous la cape, les yeux de Lily s'ouvrirent grands comme deux souaffles. Elle avait compris ce que c'était.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu !

Lily accourut vers lui et tira la cape de sa main. Elle avait à nouveau cet air enfantin qui le rendait toute chose. Elle toucha l'étoffe puis se cacha en dessous en riant, elle en sortit et continua de s'émerveiller devant l'objet en question. James la regardait faire avec un léger sourire. Soudain, elle s'arrêta de bouger et écarquilla les yeux à nouveau, puis le pointa du doigt en se tenant la bouche avec l'autre main.

\- C'est comme ça que tu m'as trouvé dans la salle sur demande l'année d'avant, c'est avec ça que tu as ruiné mon rendez-vous avec Stew et c'est… C'est comme ça que tu as caché les enfants à Pré-au-lard ?

Il hocha la tête de haut en bas.

\- C'est comme ça que tu connais le château par cœur ! Attends une minute, c'est comme ça que tu espionnais l'année passée, que tu as piégé Darius Weasley !

\- Tu es trop futé pour ton bien.

\- Tu peux me la prêter ?

Contre toute attente, James éclata de rire.

\- Si tu n'en parles pas !

\- Attends une seconde ! Tu n'avais pas besoin de moi pour le sort de désillusion alors, si tu as la cape ! Alors pourquoi tu m'as demandé de venir ?

\- Parce que si tu es avec moi, tu ne nous dénonceras pas. Mentit James.

\- Quoi ? Quoi ? Attends une seconde, tu crois que… Je suis venu de mon plein gré espèce de crétin, il y'a une différence entre respecter le règlement et être une balance… Tu penses vraiment que je suis aussi horrible que ça ? Que je dénoncerai mes propres amis ? Hurla Lily.

James se mit à rire.

\- Pas du tout. Pas du tout, Evans, je sais que tu ne l'aurais pas fait. Mais tu as vu comme c'est énervant qu'on ait si peu foi en toi ? Tu as vu comment tu traites Potter ? Lança celui-ci avec malice en continuant de fouiller les placards près du bureau.

Lily sentit la colère monter en elle. Elle lui tournait le dos à présent et fouillait dans l'armoire en verre, il l'entendit soupirer bruyamment et sut par avance qu'elle allait lui exploser au visage ou dans ce cas au dos.

\- Pour qui tu te prends de me donner des leçons en mentant et manipulant ? Je t'ai posé une simple question et au lieu de répondre tu fais l'idiot à nouveau ! Hurla Lily en continuant de claquer les objets qu'elle fouillait.

\- Arrête de taper aussi fort, tu vas casser quelque chose ! Gronda James.

\- Arrête de me dire quoi faire, alors qu'aucun de nous ne sait ce qu'on cherche à la base !

\- Arrête de crier !

\- Arrête de m'énerver !

James qui tentait de se concentrer sur sa recherche, commençait à être agacé par son ton.

\- TU VEUX SAVOIR POURQUOI TU ES LA C'EST CA ?

Elle se tourna vers lui et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en soufflant avec dédain. James s'approcha d'elle et à seulement quelques pas, il soupira, ferma les yeux, se calma et lança d'un ton plus doux.

\- Parce que peu importe à quel point tu refuses d'y croire, toi et moi, on forme une bonne équipe. Toi et moi, on se comprend.

Lily leva les yeux vers lui et ouvrit sa bouche pour parler, mais aucune syllabe intelligente ne trouva son chemin, elle tentait encore de lui répondre quand il la contourna pour récupérer un objet qui attira son attention.

\- Cette clé je la connais.

\- Quelle clé ? lança Lily d'une voix faible.

\- Tu ne la vois pas ?

Lily s'approcha d'une sorte de vitrine et tenta de toucher l'endroit qu'il visait quand elle fut projetée en arrière. Elle tomba sur le bureau et fit tomber avec elle, une panoplie de feuilles. James accourut vers elle pour l'aider à se relever quand il vit qu'une lettre contenait l'emblème de la famille Black. Lily se releva en vitesse et le fixa.

\- Dumbledore savait depuis hier qu'Alphard est mort, tout comme Regulus.

\- Alors pourquoi il n'a rien dit ?

\- Parce qu'ils lui ont demandé de ne rien dire sûrement. Je ne sais pas ce que tout ça veut dire. Ça ne me plait pas.

\- C'est louche tout ça. C'est quoi cette clé ?

\- C'est une clé d'un appartement que détiennent mes parents.

\- Mais on ne peut pas y toucher.

\- Non. On ne peut pas.

Lily se massa le dos à nouveau.

\- Je sais ce que c'est, Dumbledore est le gardien de cette clé, ce n'est pas une clé réelle.

\- Comment ça ?

\- C'est une magie ancienne, il est le seul à accéder à cet endroit, sans lui personne ne peut y accéder, la clé est un symbole.

\- Tu crois que… ?

\- Je crois que Dumbledore utilise un des appartements de mes parents pour faire des réunions secrètes.

Lily se tint la tête et envoya un coup de baguette pour ranger le bureau où elle avait atterrit, elle se massa le dos encore une fois et se mit à se balader de nouveau, le regard aiguisé.

\- Sirius n'est pas parti voir son oncle mort, Sirius est parti avec eux pour qu'ils lui posent des questions au bureau des aurors… Commença James.

\- Je pense aussi et je pense que ça veut dire que son oncle n'est pas mort d'une mort naturelle.

\- Je ne crois pas, je crois que Sirius est parti avec eux, parce qu'il détient des informations utiles sur sa famille.

James aurait pu lui expliquer plus, mais il ne pouvait pas trahir le secret de son ami. Il s'approcha d'un objet métallique et y vit son reflet.

\- C'est quoi ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Lança Lily.

Il plongea un doigt dedans et quelques têtes apparurent, soudain, il vit celle de Sirius.

\- Ne touche pas à ça, on ne sait pas ce que c'est.

James n'écouta pas Lily et se pencha d'avantage, elle le tira en arrière, juste à temps pour qu'il ne plonge pas plus profondément dans la pensine. Au même moment, le chocolat de Lily se mit à briller mentionnant le nom de Rémus.

\- C'est Rémus.

\- Quelqu'un arrive alors, il faut qu'on sorte. Viens.

James tira Lily sous la cape et ils se cachèrent tous les deux dessous, Lily eut soudainement très chaud, elle marchait devant lui et sentir son souffle si proche de sa nuque lui donna des frissons qu'elle avait peur qu'il remarque, heureusement pour elle, il était trop occupé à se concentrer sur son crétin de cerveau essayant de l'empêcher de prendre la main de la jeune fille. Ils sortirent du bureau sans encombre. Le couloir était plongé dans un silence de mort et les pas de Lily s'entendaient bien que sous la cape d'invisibilité. Elle sentait son cœur battre et fit tout son possible afin d'arriver à la fin de cet interminable couloir sans se faire prendre. James tira sur son bras avec véhémence l'obligeant à s'arrêter. Miss Teigne était à seulement quelques pas d'eux et reniflait autours d'eux avec dédain. Ils restèrent debout l'un devant l'autre sans bouger, les sens en alerte, les cœurs battant à l'unisson. Finalement, la chatte décida de rebrousser chemin alors James lâcha à contre cœur le bras de Lily. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent à la fin de l'étage, près des escaliers, il tira la cape vers lui. Elle examina les alentours en vitesse.

\- Marlène n'est plus là. Elle a dû être prévenue aussi.

Il lui fit signe de se taire en entendant des sons provenir de l'autre extrémité du couloir.

\- Descends et tourne à gauche, on va passer par un passage qui va nous mener directement au rez-de-chaussée.

\- Tu vas encore nous faire voler ou tomber ou léviter.

\- On va sauter.

\- Merlin.

Elle le devança et dévala les escaliers puis comme demandé elle tourna à gauche au premier couloir, elle ne trouva aucune porte et avant qu'elle posa la question, Miss Teigne se déplaçait vers eux à nouveau. James tira le coude de Lily, envoya un éclair derrière une armure puis lâcha son coude pour attraper son bras violemment.

\- Ferme les yeux si tu as le vertige.

Il envoya une autre étincelle et ils se retrouvèrent dans le noir total, elle comprit que la petite porte créée derrière l'armure avait disparu, elle ne voyait rien et James s'attendant à ce qu'elle lance un Lumos, s'apprêtait à le lui interdire. Mais elle ne fit rien.

\- Et maintenant ? Lança-t-elle.

\- Fais trois pas et attends-toi à tomber en chute très libre. Tu as peur du vertige ?

\- Non.

\- Ok, alors à trois.

Il compta jusqu'à trois, elle compta trois pas et sentit son estomac se relever, elle tombait en tentant de garder ses jambes en bas, mais la vitesse de la chute ne lui permettait pas, elle sentait l'air s'opprimer dans ses poumons et un cri finit par surgir de sa gorge sans qu'elle ne le contrôle, elle n'entendait pas James, seulement un vent qui continuait de la pousser en bas et elle réalisa qu'elle allait sûrement s'écraser comme une limace, qu'elle avait oublié de lui demander comment savoir quand ils seront arrivés, elle ferma les yeux et tenta de trouver un quelconque repère, mais en vain, elle continuait à chuter, alors elle ramassa le peu de souffle qui lui restait et à peine eut-elle ouvert sa bouche qu'elle entendit.

\- Arresto Momentum.

Elle s'arrêta en plein vol, parallèle au sol à seulement quelques centimètres d'une surface plate, un autre son de surprise s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle tendit ses mains pour tâter le terrain, enfin, elle se laissa tomber, ventre au sol, tête tombant sur le carrelage froid, le souffle court.

\- Ouf. Souffla-t-elle à voix haute.

\- Lumos.

James était assis à côté d'elle, ils semblaient être dans un large placard à balai, elle leva les yeux au ciel et vit l'étendu noire d'où elle venait de tomber, elle se rappela alors qu'elle était allongée sur le sol sous le regard malin de James Potter, elle s'accommoda et s'assit à son tour.

\- Ce n'est pas mon passage préféré non plus. Déclara James pour rompre le silence.

\- Ça va, je suis tombée dans pire.

\- Pire que de faire une chute de cinq étages.

\- Faire une chute dans un puits. Lança Lily en souriant.

\- Hein ?

\- Une histoire pour un autre jour. On sort comment ?

\- Par la porte.

\- C'est un placard à balai ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu veux qu'on sorte en même temps d'un placard à balai ? Si quelqu'un nous voit ?

\- Je leur dirai que tu m'as forcé. Ricana James.

Lily l'ignora.

\- On va faire quoi pour Sirius ?

\- J'ai encore un truc à vérifier et si je ne trouve pas, alors je vais devoir attendre qu'il revienne.

Lily se leva dépoussiéra ses habits et colla son oreille à la porte.

\- Il y'a du monde.

James haussa les épaules. Ils se turent, quand Lily n'entendit plus de voix, elle entrouvrit la porte légèrement.

\- Ne dis rien à personne.

\- Pour la cape ? Demanda Lily.

\- Pour tout, même pour la lettre et la clé.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que Sirius me tuera.

\- Il te tuera s'il sait que je sais des choses ?

\- Je ne sais pas, toi, il te fait confiance, mais… Tu connais, il est comme toi, il…

\- N'aime pas partager certaines choses jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt. Je comprends.

\- Voilà. Il risque de me tuer même en sachant que tu sais pour la cape.

Lily se tut.

\- Je m'en vais. Et Potter…

\- Oui ?

\- Merci de m'avoir fait confiance pour la cape.

Il sourit et la regarda partir. Elle ferma la porte doucement et il s'y adossa en fermant les yeux. Il allait se faire tuer par ses amis, il le savait, mais il préférait l'avoir près de lui, il préférait l'avoir à ses cotés même s'il lui avait fait prendre un risque, lui, il aurait su la protéger quoiqu'il ait pu arriver.

Le match s'était soldé par une défaite des Gryffondors ce qui rendit l'humeur de James encore plus exécrable, son meilleur ami ne revenait pas, le passage qu'il connaissait pour le trouver ne s'était pas ouvert et pour couronner le tout sa petite amie avait attrapé le vif d'or trop tôt.

Les trois filles étaient dans le parc, quand la pluie se mit à marteler, mais au lieu d'entrer se cacher, comme la plupart des élèves, elles se mirent sous le chêne préféré de Lily.

\- Dorcas me manque. Finit par lâcher Alice.

\- Tu nous manquais aussi l'année dernière. Lança Marlène en la taquinant.

\- Et Lily l'année d'avant. Surenchérit Alice.

\- Et toi, l'année prochaine. Déclara Lily à l'adresse de Marlène.

Elles se sourirent et Marlène déposa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Alice, pendant que Lily regardait la pluie tomber en pensant à Damian.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que le mec qui me plait se retrouve toujours mêlé à des merdes monumentales ?

Lily sourit.

\- Attends, j'ai mieux pourquoi mes deux meilleures amies se retrouvent toujours mêlées à des merdes monumentales ? Demanda Alice.

\- Tu parles de nous deux ? S'exclama Marlène.

\- Oui, je vous signale que j'ai failli vous perdre toutes les deux en l'espace d'une demi-heure l'année dernière, chacune dans un coin du château et pourtant vous avez couru face vers le danger…

Lily se tut et sans préavis la peur prit part de ses entrailles, elle avait réussi à oublier un peu sa nouvelle phobie en se concentrant sur d'autres évènements. Seulement, lorsqu'Alice lui reparla de voir ses amis mourir, se réveilla en elle cette douleur qu'elle tentait de chasser depuis des jours, depuis Pré-au-lard. Elle se tut, elle se tut à nouveau pendant de longues minutes, laissant ses deux amies tergiverser sur l'endroit où pouvait être Sirius, sur l'état d'Evelyn, la magie de Damian, les attaques, les morts, les cours, leur prof préféré qui comme tout le monde s'avérait être Ludwig Strolley, leur futurs métiers, Frank, Sirius, Frank, Sirius… Pendant que Lily errait seule dans un endroit confinée par des mauvaises pensées.

Le Dimanche matin, James reçut la réponse à la lettre qu'il avait envoyée à sa mère. Il se tenait sur son lit lorsqu'un mot apparut de nulle part au dessus de ses draps froissés.

« Cher Potter, je t'attends dans mon bureau, tu connais le mot de passe. APWD »

James fronça les sourcils puis sentit son cœur battre la chamade, lorsqu'il comprit que les initiales sur la lettre appartenaient à Albus Perceval Wulfric Dumbledore. La panique à bord, il grogna et s'apprêta à aller passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

* * *

 **Merci pour la lecture, A demain pour le prochain chapitre.**


	26. Chapitre 25 : Hors du temps

**Hors du temps.**

Quelques instants plus tard, James toqua à la porte en régulant sa respiration.

\- Entrez.

\- Bonjour, professeur.

\- James.

James resta debout confus quant au ton familier qui était employé à son adresse.

\- Bien dormi ?

\- Sirius va bien ?

\- Sirius va bien, il règle juste quelques détails concernant son héritage.

\- Héritage ?

\- Oui. Alphard Black a légué sa fortune et sa maison à Sirius, seulement Sirius. Il empêcha ainsi sa propre sœur de recevoir la moindre noise. Il y'a une ambiance mêlée de rage et de confusion au manoir des Black.

\- Il lui a tout laissé ?

\- Tout absolument tout.

\- Sirius a vu la maison ?

Dumbledore toisa James par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune et ce dernier se sentit soudainement mis à nu.

\- Il a vu la maison avant la mort d'Alphard. A la mort de ce dernier, Maugrey et un autre auror se sont déplacés là-bas pour la fouiller, j'ai appris la nouvelle hier et on m'a demandé de taire l'information, parce que justement, personne ne voulait que Sirius se pointe dans la famille Black.

\- C'est pour ça que Regulus n'était déjà plus là. Ils l'ont dit seulement à leur fils préféré ! Cracha James avec dégout.

\- Sauf que moi, je ne voyais pas cela du même œil, donc j'en ai parlé à ta maman qui m'a gentiment conseillé de ne pas vous réveiller par cette nouvelle. Le matin, j'avais l'intention de vous en informer bien avant le match, quand on m'informa que Maugrey venait à mon bureau pour m'aviser qu'une femme était tenue captive dans cette même maison, une femme du nom de Muriel Mckinnon.

Dumbledore émit une longue pause, mais James ne dit pas un mot se contentant de fixer son directeur sans ciller.

\- Tu es au courant alors…

\- Je… Tenta d'expliquer James.

\- Il n'est pas nécessaire de développer, mes doutes étaient avérés alors, le plan de kidnapper Muriel Mckinnon venait de Sirius.

\- Il risque quoi ? Demanda James sans détour.

\- Absolument rien, il n'y a que toi et moi qui sommes au courant. La jeune femme avait perdu la mémoire concernant les quelques jours passés dans cette maison et une lettre avait été trouvée écrite par Alphard qui avouait en toute connaissance de cause avoir gardé la captive afin de l'utiliser comme poids de mesure, pour un échange contre la vie de son autre nièce Andromeda Tonks.

\- Alors pourquoi Maugrey était avec vous ?

\- Pour faire témoigner Sirius. Vu qu'il le seul héritier testamentaire, ils ont pensé qu'il avait quelque chose à voir dans cette affaire.

\- Sirius va vouloir avouer.

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

\- Une requête d'Alphard m'avait été confiée et lorsque je l'ai montré à Sirius, ici, même dans mon bureau, il a corroboré la version du défunt.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a pu le convaincre ? Demanda James.

Au même moment, Euphémia Potter toqua à la porte et James accourut dans ses bras.

\- Comment il va ?

\- Il est bouleversé, je suis restée avec lui tout le temps. Maintenant c'est ton père qui est en sa compagnie pour finir les derniers arrangements. Il n'y aura pas d'enterrement officiel, pas de cérémonie ou de fanfaronnade, la famille Black refuse de le reconnaitre et il vient d'être banni de la famille.

\- Parce que Sirius a hérité sa fortune ? S'écria James.

\- Parce qu'il a continué à reconnaitre Sirius comme héritier des Black.

\- C'est insensé.

\- Je sais fiston, ils ne sont pas connus pour être censés dans cette famille. Cependant, il y'aura une petite cérémonie, nous serons très peu et je suis venu t'emmener avec moi. Il a besoin de toi, avec la permission de Dumbledore.

\- Bien sûr. Acquiesça James sans laisser à son directeur le temps de répondre.

Albus hocha la tête longuement.

\- Avant que vous partiez, James m'avait posé une question. Interrompit Dumbledore. J'aimerai y répondre. Je sais que Sirius se confie à toi, que tu es un frère pour lui et je sais également qu'Euphémia vous le chérissez comme vous chérissez votre propre enfant.

\- Evidemment.

\- Alors, il est temps pour vous de savoir pourquoi lui et moi avions refusé que vous soyez sa famille adoptive de nom cet été, avant sa majorité. Il est temps pour vous de savoir pourquoi vous ne pouviez ne pas lui donner votre nom Euphémia.

James et Euphémia qui tentaient de partir restèrent debout, puis après un geste de la main d'Albus ils revinrent s'installer dans les sièges en face de son bureau.

\- Alphard savait que son état de santé se détériorait, il était seul, sans enfants. Ses frères et sœurs étaient trop occupés à taillader leur propre famille, alors il avait décidé de s'atteler à une tâche avant de s'en aller, aider les enfants déchus de la famille Black. Il avait aidé Ted Tonks à trouver du travail, avait fait fuir Andromeda et avait caché l'existence de sa fille pendant trois années. L'année passée, lorsqu'il sut que Sirius était maltraité par sa famille, il fit en sortes de correspondre avec lui, toute l'année, et ils créèrent même un passage dans un portrait avec une ancienne magie au sein de l'école.

\- Vous saviez ?

\- Oui, James. Toujours.

\- J'ai laissé la correspondance continuer et refusé que les courriers soient vérifiés ou les discussions à travers les cheminés condamnées pour le bien être mental de Sirius, il avait besoin de continuer à avoir un soutien familiale, quelqu'un qui savait pour les secrets des Black, quelqu'un de Black mais différent des Black, il est clair que cette autorisation avait obstrué quelques peu nos investigations sur le Lautus, mais elles avaient sauvé Sirius et lui avait donné un objectif. L'année passée, il eut une entrevue avec Minerva a qui il raconta sa mésaventure et la noirceur de la famille qui le logeait, elle m'en parla et nous avions décidé de sceller le destin de Sirius à Alphard, ainsi Sirius était protégé de sa famille tant qu'un membre de sa famille le défendait. Il devait rester un Black pour que les mauvais sorts des Black ne l'atteignent pas, c'est une magie ancienne, pas très forte…

\- Je connais. Interrompit Euphémia. Mais cette magie nécessite qu'un parent se sacrifie pour que ce lien le protège…

\- Certes, mais ce n'est pas une théorie exacte, ni prouvée, donc nous avons suivi le conseil de votre amie Bathilda Tourdesac et même si aucun sacrifice de vie n'avait été donné pour Sirius, Alphard sacrifia à la fin sa réputation pour son neveu, ce qui continuera à avoir un effet de protection sur Sirius.

\- Mais comment vous savez que cette magie fonctionne ?

\- Nous avons remarqué que malgré tous les efforts que fournissait la famille Black, surtout Orion, Sirius ne pouvait être trouvé s'il ne voulait pas réapparaitre seul… L'une des raisons pour lesquelles, il était venu deux semaines en retard à Poudlard ! Nous avions appris qu'Orion Black avait fait équipe avec une sorcière Américaine du nom d'Aretha Bennet, qui avait développé une magie permettant de retrouver n'importe quel individu avec seulement le sang de ce dernier, elle a réussi à trouver tous ceux qu'elle cherchait sauf Sirius.

\- Comment vous avez su tout cela ?

\- Nous avons des espions partout. Déclara Albus fièrement. Il y'a aussi une deuxième raison, Alphard m'avait fait part de son état de santé et de sa fatigue de la vie elle-même, il savait qu'il mourait bientôt et il voulait que sa fortune revienne à Sirius, pour cela il devait garder son nom. Pour des raisons légales, il devait continuer de garder le nom Black afin que personne n'émette d'opposition dans la famille. Nous avons travaillé pour qu'aucune faille ne soit détectée et que cet argent revienne à Sirius.

\- Sirius espionnait sa famille pour vous l'année passée ? Demanda James avant qu'Albus ne finisse d'expliquer la question d'argent.

\- Oui. Répondit le vieil homme simplement.

\- C'est pour cette raison qu'il se faisait violence pour rester avec eux malgré les atroces souffrances qu'il subissait ? C'est ça le secret qu'il nous cachait lorsque ses propres amis se sont mis à croire que c'est lui la taupe ? Continuer de souffrir pour espionner ?

Dumbledore ne put s'empêcher de ressentir le reproche dans le ton de James.

\- Il avait choisi ce chemin, je ne l'ai pas forcé.

\- Bien sûr qu'il allait le choisir, c'est Sirius ! Vous croyez qu'il est à Gryffondor pourquoi ?

\- James, baisse d'un ton. Cingla Euphémia sans lever le sien.

Il soupira.

\- Si vous avez d'autres questions je suis là.

\- Il arrive quoi à la Mckinnon là ?

\- Elle est au ministère, elle va avoir un procès et avec un peu de chance le plan pour lequel elle était destinée réussira et elle nous donnera certaines informations…

\- Bon courage pour ça, c'est une folle prête à mourir pour sa cause de fou ! Cingla James. Maman, Sirius nous attend. Merci Professeur. Enchaina James d'une traite.

Euphémia lança un regard d'excuse à Albus et accompagna son fils.

\- J'ai un détour à faire au dortoir. Tu m'accompagnes ?

\- Tu veux prévenir tes amis ?

\- Oui, si quelqu'un veut venir ce sera bien, il se sentira entouré. Il saura qu'il a une famille ici, il en a besoin. Lança James ému malgré lui.

\- D'accord fiston, allons-y.

James donna le mot de passe à la grosse dame et entra accompagné de sa mère. A sa grande surprise la salle commune était vide, il prit alors les escaliers quand il entendit des pas venant de ceux des filles.

\- Je n'ai pas envi de manger, je veux juste aller me défouler.

\- Mais juste accompagne moi, je n'ai pas envi de prendre mon petit-déjeuner toute seule.

\- Alice, demande à Marlène, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de manger !

James reconnut la voix de Lily et Alice et revint sur ses pas. Elles se chamaillaient encore quand Lily vit la mère de James. Elle rougit de la tête au pied et s'empressa d'aller la saluer.

\- Madame Potter.

\- Euphémia, Lily. Euphémia.

Alice les regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Madame qui ?

\- Alice, c'est la maman de Potter.

\- Officiellement, je ne suis pas sa maman, mais sa femme.

James pouffa de rire.

\- Elle ne connait pas mon prénom. Un problème de prononciation, je pense, et dire que je m'appelle juste James.

\- Je devrais dire quoi pour Fleamont alors ? Moi, ça m'a prit cinq ans pour apprendre à l'écrire, depuis je l'appelle chéri c'est plus simple.

Alice qui les regardait à tour de rôle éclata d'un rire sauvage.

\- Je suis Alice Fawley.

\- Oh ! Tu es la fille de Jensen ?

\- Moi-même.

\- J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi.

\- Oh non ! Par ma mère ? Si c'est le cas ne la croyez pas, je vous prie.

\- Jeune fille, je suis la mère de James Potter. Rien ne me choque.

Alice rit et se tourna vers Lily.

\- Elle est géniale ! S'exclama la jeune brune.

\- Merci, jeune fille. Je crois que James voulait vous dire quelque chose.

Elle se tourna vers son fils.

\- Sauf si tu voulais seulement prévenir les garçons…

\- Non, non, en réalité, si l'une de vous pouvait le dire à Marlène aussi, ce serait bien.

\- Dire quoi ? Lança Alice.

\- Il y'aura une cérémonie d'enterrement de l'oncle Alphard et je me suis dit que ça serait bien qu'on ne laisse pas Sirius tout seul, vous voyez, qu'il ait de la compagnie dans des moments aussi…

\- Absolument. S'écria Lily avant qu'il finisse. Je vais réveiller Marlène.

\- Oh non ! J'y vais moi ! Lança Alice en faisant un clin d'œil à sa meilleure amie.

Elle remonta en courant.

\- Je vais réveiller Rémus et Peter.

James monta les escaliers pendant que Lily et Euphémia le regardaient s'en aller. La mère de famille jeta un regard en biais à Lily et remarqua sa gêne.

\- Il te malmène toujours ?

\- Euh… Non… Pas vraiment… On essaie de…

\- Se supporter ?

Elles se sourirent.

\- Je ne vais pas te vanter ses qualités, Lily. Même si tu dois connaître ses défauts plus, mais…

\- Je crois que j'ai appris à le connaître plus depuis la dernière fois.

\- Et tu le supportes maintenant ?

Lily rougit.

\- Oh ! Tu ne fais pas que le supporter…

\- Je…

\- Allez, je te taquine.

\- Il tient de vous la plaisanterie.

\- Absolument et encore, j'ai un grain en plus. Lança Euphémia en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Euphémia !

Rémus s'empressa d'éteindre la mère de famille au même moment où Marlène dévalait l'escalier seule.

\- Marlène, quelle forme !

\- Alice a du me dire ton nom pour que je veuille descendre, je me lève jamais avant onze heures dimanche, sinon je les tue.

\- Ah ! Je te reconnais bien.

Peter s'empressa d'éteindre Euphémia avec timidité, elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux et il lui offrit son sourire à moitié endormi.

\- Où est Alice ? Demanda Lily.

\- Elle est partie réveiller Dorcas.

\- Il a beaucoup d'ami à ce que je vois.

\- Et ça on ne l'a pas dit à toutes ces filles qui lui bavent dessus… Lança James.

\- Bravo pour le tact. Lui murmura Rémus en regardant Marlène.

\- Ça va, il ne m'appartient pas. Lança la jeune fille. Je suis contente que tu aies pensé à nous le dire, James.

\- Ça lui fera plaisir.

\- Bien, je m'attendais à avoir deux amis ou trois en plus, mais la vous êtes…

\- Sept ! Lança Alice en arrivant. Dorcas est introuvable.

\- Bien alors restez sagement ici, je reviens, je dois prévenir mon mari pour plus de sécurité et s'il vous plait j'adore les blagues, mais là, je vous demanderai tous de tenir en compte le fait que c'est un enterrement privé et que nous serons en terrain périlleux, pas de farces ou de rébellion.

Elle fixa James puis Lily en attendant une réponse.

\- Euh pourquoi moi ?

\- On m'a dit que tu as tendance à vouloir sauver tout le monde. Vous êtes les enfants, nous les adultes, peu importe ce que vous entendez ou voyez, restez regroupés et calmes et tout se passera bien.

\- Je ne suis pas du tout rassuré. Lança Peter.

\- Tant mieux, comme ça tu te tiendras tranquille. Déclara Euphémia avec un sourire doux.

Elle sortit de la salle commune et s'assura d'être seule dans un couloir, puis regarda autours d'elle, elle connaissait ce château par cœur, elle sourit puis envoya son Patronus et attendit la réponse à l'abri des regards.

\- Dommage pour mon petit-déjeuner. Minauda Peter.

\- Elle est trop drôle ta maman. Lança Alice.

Ils acquiescèrent tous.

\- Attendez une seconde, vous elle vous connait c'est normal, mais d'où elle connait Lily ?

\- Peut-être qu'elle a entendu James la mentionner dans son sommeil. Lança Marlène.

\- Je suis sérieuse !

\- Les enfants on y va.

\- Je veux des réponses après. Murmura Alice à Lily.

La jeune fille acquiesça et suivit la mère de famille, s'approchant de Marlène plus.

La cérémonie fut silencieuse, seuls les martèlements de la pluie interrompaient les prières à voix basse que se répétaient les personnes présentes. Sirius portait des vêtements moldus noir, il était près de la tombe et portait des lunettes aussi noires que sa chevelure, près de lui, se tenaient Euphémia et Fleamont l'un déposant sa main sur son épaule, l'autre en retrait avec une main près de son dos, James était près de sa mère et portait à son tour des lunettes de soleil qui ne cachaient aucun soleil, puisqu'absent. Marlène se tenait près de lui avec Kayson Mckinnon, près de Fleamont se tenait Lyall Lupin et Rémus Lupin et juste derrière eux, Alice et Peter, Lily quant à elle, elle était debout un peu plus en retrait, près de Kingsley Shackelbolt et d'un autre auror qu'elle ne connaissait pas, le professeur Mcgonagal et Dumbledore étaient en face et une jeune femme voilée se tenait un peu à l'écart du groupe. Aucun membre connu de la famille Black n'était présent, mais par la suite Lily sut que la mère de Darius Weasley, Cederella Black et son mari Septimus Weasley étaient présents. Lily scruta les alentours et remarqua que le vaste cimetière était encerclé d'auror. La jeune adolescente de seize ans laissa son regard errer. Ce cimetière elle le connaissait bien, sa grand-mère y était enterrée ; la seule qu'elle ait connue. Elle ferma les yeux, une larme coula et elle pria silencieusement pour ses parents, quand soudain, elle sentit une main sur son épaule. Emmeline Vance.

\- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

\- Où ? Demanda Lily d'une petite voix.

\- Avant que vous veniez, nous avons fait le tour trois fois chacun dans ce cimetière j'ai vu le nom d'Agata Evans et depuis tout à l'heure tu regardes dans cette direction, je me suis dite que…

\- C'est ma grand-mère.

\- Tu veux aller sur sa tombe ? Je peux t'accompagner.

\- Dans un moment alors.

Lily attendit que la tombe du défunt soit sous terre pour se déplacer, quand elle remarqua que tous les sorciers présents hissèrent leurs baguettes vers le ciel, toutes allumées d'une étincelle blanche, comme auraient fait les moldus pour les bougies. La jeune Evans se demanda comment les moldus ne voyaient pas cette scène, puisque ce cimetière n'était pas seulement fait pour les sorciers, puis elle secoua la tête en évitant de se préoccuper de détails sûrement réglés avant son arrivée. Sirius fut le deuxième à allumer sa baguette suivi par les maraudeurs et enfin le reste de l'assemblée, alors Lily en fit de même. Elle sentit une boule dans sa gorge et ne comprit pas la mélancolie qui la regagnait à nouveau, elle ne connaissait même pas l'individu qu'ils venaient d'enterrer, pourquoi était-elle à nouveau triste ?

Soudain, elle se rappela ; une fois endeuillé toutes les cérémonies deviennent notre, tous les deuils sont un rappel, toutes les tombes sont un mémorial de la pire journée que peut vivre un humain : la mort d'un proche. Se retrouver dans des endroits ainsi ne faisait que déclencher à nouveau la peine de l'au revoir, le rappel des partis trop tôt et la fin destinée à tout le monde. Lily s'approcha de Sirius afin de lui offrir ses condoléances, il la remercia sans un mot et se tourna vers la prochaine personne à venir prétendre qu'elle comprenait son état.

Emmeline accompagna Lily qui n'eut aucun mal à retrouver la tombe de sa grand-mère, même si elle n'était pas venue depuis trois ans. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa le souvenir, de la dernière fois qu'elle avait posée les pieds ici, la submerger.

* * *

 **Flash-back**

En ce jour d'été, Lily et Pétunia accompagnaient leur mère au cimetière. Lily essayait toujours de profiter de ses parents au maximum avant de revenir à Poudlard. Ainsi lorsque sa mère lui demanda d'aller visiter la tombe de leur grand-mère, elle prit la route sans se le faire répéter.

Amélia Evans avait aimé Agata comme sa mère, elle n'avait jamais eu cette relation venimeuse que pouvait avoir une belle-mère et sa belle-fille. Agata Evans avait eu seulement deux garçons, Boris et Daniel, lorsqu'elle rencontra Amélia, elle l'adopta vite comme la sienne. Ainsi, à sa mort, les deux parents de Lily avaient été inconsolable, son père parce qu'il avait perdu sa maman, et sa mère à elle pour avoir perdu la femme qui remplaça la famille qu'Amélia n'avait jamais eu. Lily ne se laissait jamais oublier ce lien si spécial et faisait toujours plaisir à sa mère en y allant avec elle, même si l'endroit la déprimait.

Pétunia avait tout fait pour esquiver cette visite estivale des tombes, parce qu'elle voulait aller faire du shopping avec ses trois pestes de copines.

\- C'est normal que ça ne te dérange pas qu'on te traîne ici. Je parie que tu vas y trouver des ingrédients pour tes bidouilles bizarres. Cingla Pétunia avec dégout.

\- Tu veux t'attirer les foudres de maman ? Murmura la jeune Lily de treize ans.

\- De toute façon, tu t'en fous de perdre du temps… Continua Pétunia comme si Lily n'avait pas dit un mot. Moi, mes trois meilleures amies m'attendent, toi tu n'avais pas de plan.

\- Je me demanderai toujours comment tu as réussi à avoir non pas une mais trois copines. Ça relève de l'exploit.

\- C'est pas parce que toi tu n'y arrives pas que c'est pareil pour moi… On n'est vraiment pas pareil.

\- Dieu soit loué. Cingla Lily.

\- On est arrivé les filles.

Amélia marcha entre les tombes fleuries et l'herbe récemment traitée puis s'agenouilla près de la tombe de sa belle-mère. Pétunia cueillit une fleur avec laquelle elle joua en tournant autours des tombes, alors que Lily resta plantée derrière sa mère, prête à distribuer un câlin dès qu'elle aurait détecté une larme.

\- Elle me disait toujours ne me pleure pas quand je pars.

Amélia Evans renifla bruyamment.

\- J'essaie mais je ne sais pas comment faire.

Lily entoura sa maman de ses bras et s'assit près d'elle dans l'herbe.

\- Elle me disait rappelle-toi de nos fous rires et rit avec moi parce que je t'entends, mais je ne sais pas…

\- Je suis sûre qu'elle t'entend maman et si elle était là, elle te gronderait de ne pas l'avoir écouté.

Amélia esquissa un sourire entre les larmes.

\- Tu as le même pouvoir que ton père, lui aussi me fait rire, même à travers les larmes. Déclara la jeune mère en déposant un baiser sur les cheveux de sa cadette.

\- Dis surtout pas magique à côté de pouvoir, sinon Pétunia va flipper.

Cette fois-ci Amélia sourit plus largement et fixa sa fille d'un regard tendre.

\- Viens-là.

Elle poussa Lily vers elle et l'enlaça de toutes ces forces.

\- Ne laisse personne te dire que tu n'es pas assez bien et surtout ne laisse personne t'enlever ton humour. Je suis sûre qu'en vieillissant ta grande sœur me rendra folle et que j'aurai besoin de ton humour pour tenir.

\- Ou si tu veux je peux lui lancer des sorts, j'ai un pouvoir plus développé là dedans, juste des sorts de mutismes… Elle parle tellement.

\- Lily ! Gronda Amélia en souriant.

Elle garda la tête sur l'épaule de sa mère et regarda les dates sur la tombe de sa grand-mère.

\- Je me rappelle de ces histoires, elle en avait tellement à raconter. Déclara Lily avec nostalgie.

\- Elle a vécu pleinement, c'est pour ça qu'elle me disait de ne pas la pleurer, elle a dit qu'elle a fait tout ce qu'elle voulait dans sa vie.

Lily sourit.

\- Elle me manque.

\- A moi aussi, chérie. Tu veux que je te dise, elle avait raison, je me sens mieux quand je souris en me remémorant sa vie, les catastrophes qu'elle causait aux réunions, la fois où elle est tombée dans la piscine du cousin de ton père…

\- La fois où elle avait confondu le sel et le sucre et m'a fait le plus horrible gâteau d'anniversaire que j'ai jamais mangé.

Amélia éclata de rire à nouveau et soudain devint silencieuse, elle regarda son aîné tourner autours des tombes en jouant avec des fleurs et se désola de sa froideur, puis regarda sa cadette et se désola de la voir si peu.

\- Chérie.

\- Oui maman.

\- Rappelle-toi toujours de te rappeler des bons moments. Ta grand-mère avait raison.

Fin du Flashback.

* * *

\- C'est qui ?

Lily essuya ses larmes et releva sa tête, une panoplie de fleurs venait d'apparaitre magiquement sur la tombe de sa grand-mère. Marlène et Alice étaient près d'Emmeline à présent.

\- Ma grand-mère… Dit Lily avec une petite voix.

Elle se racla la gorge puis continua.

\- Ça fait longtemps que personne n'est venu, la pierre tombale est mal entretenue…

Emmeline sortit sa baguette et après trois coups vifs les mauvaises herbes avaient disparu et l'écriture sur la tombe devint plus claire.

\- Merci.

Marlène s'agenouilla près de Lily, alors qu'Alice resta devant la pierre à fixer les deux jeunes filles.

\- Donc Pétunia ne vient pas, ici. Lança Marlène.

\- C'est ce que je me suis dit.

Alice hocha la tête de gauche à droite et vit les autres leur faire signe, elle voulut avancer vers eux et prévenir les filles mais Lily se mit à parler.

\- Je me rappelais justement de la dernière fois qu'on était venu ensemble, c'est un souvenir qui m'était complètement sorti de la tête, jusqu'à ce qu'on atterrisse ici.

Les pas s'approchaient mais Lily ne les entendit pas, Marlène venait de lui prendre la main et lui fit un sourire tendre.

\- C'est encore dur pour toi les enterrements.

\- Ça l'est toujours, mais je vais bien, je me rappelais d'un truc que m'avait dit maman. Ça fait du bien de revenir au fond…

\- Lily on doit y aller.

Elle releva la tête et vit les maraudeurs avec Euphémia. Lily se leva en vitesse pour épousseter sa robe et vit James la regarder, il esquissa un faible sourire et elle se dit qu'elle devait avoir l'air affreuse.

\- C'est la famille ? Demanda Sirius.

\- Ma grand-mère. Mais on peut y aller c'est bon. Merci Emmeline.

James la regarda passer devant lui et se retint de toutes ces forces afin de ne pas tirer sa main vers lui et la serrer contre lui. Il se contenta de passer son bras sur l'épaule de Sirius et ils revinrent tous à Poudlard.

\- Bon, je m'en vais. Lança Euphémia après avoir déposé un baiser sur le front de son fils.

Elle tira ensuite Sirius à elle.

\- Ecris-moi.

Elle le serra contre elle et offrit un sourire et un signe de main à tout le monde avant de s'en aller. Ils entrèrent ensemble dans la salle commune et avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de voir devant eux, une Dorcas impatiente se jeta sur eux.

\- Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas cherché ? Hurla-t-elle. J'ai trouvé juste un mot d'Alice. Moi aussi, je voulais venir !

Sirius esquissa un sourire.

\- On était pas dans un pub, tu sais, tu n'as rien raté.

Elle poussa Alice et se jeta dans les bras de Sirius.

\- Je suis désolée.

Il l'enlaça en retour puis se racla la gorge.

\- Des fois, je crois que tu m'aimes même pas et dès que je disparais et réapparais tu te mets à te jeter sur moi, faut calmer tes ardeurs Meadowes !

Ils rirent à l'unisson et se contentèrent de passer du temps ensemble dans la salle commune, sans jeux, sans blagues et des fois, même sans parler. Les maraudeurs montèrent dormir en premier, après que Casey ait passé du temps avec James et essayé de débrider Sirius, puis Dorcas partit rejoindre Bilius.

\- On a fini Octobre en deuil, maintenant Novembre en deuil, je ne compte pas laisser l'année se passer comme ça. Hors de question ! S'exclama Marlène.

\- Amen ! Répondit Lily.

\- Ça fait trop de morts. Il y'a tellement de morts, les filles, que ça en devient une habitude, ça nous atteint même plus comme avant.

\- Ouais, depuis que j'ai commencé cette mode louche. Lança Lily sarcastiquement.

Marlène et Alice la fixèrent déroutés.

\- Oui, oui, la préfète lance une mode, qui aurait cru que c'est l'intello qui deviendrait un modèle. Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça, je ne suis pas bourrée, avouez que c'est drôle !

\- C'est fin.

\- C'est un peu trop sarcastique à mon goût.

Elles se regardèrent et se sourirent puis finirent par se souhaiter bonne nuit.

Tard le soir, Lily se leva de son lit, voyant que le sommeil ne venait pas, elle décida de se trouver une occupation dans son dortoir. Elle alluma une bougie près de son lit et fixa celui d'Evelyn encore vide. Elle souffla et s'assit en silence un instant, quand elle entendit son ventre faire un bruit pas très charmant, elle sourit et souhaita intérieurement avoir la cape d'invisibilité de James. Après de nombreuses minutes de combat contre sa conscience qui lui dictait de ne pas errer dans les couloirs, la famine l'emporta sur la raison, elle haussa les épaules et descendit sa baguette à la main.

Elle entendit un bruit lointain qui ressemblait à un raclement de store et un rideau qui se fermait, alors, elle se précipita dans la salle commune, arrivée au centre elle ne vit aucune âme, mais un parfum flottait dans l'air, quelqu'un se cachait ici. Elle fouilla interminablement, oubliant qu'un simple sort aurait pu fournir réponses à sa question. Elle resta debout en silence, quand soudain, la cheminée se ralluma et elle crut voir un reflet dans le feu. Elle s'approcha et écarquilla les yeux.

\- Toi ? Emily ! Hurla Lily

Le feu crépita puis disparut. Lily sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Emily Macmillan était dans l'âtre de cheminée de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Quelqu'un parlait à Emily Macmillan dans cette cheminée. Elle venait de rater la taupe de peu. Elle monta en courant à la poursuite de n'importe quel individu dans les escaliers, n'importe quel bruit, mais rien n'y fit. Elle ouvrit même quelques portes et envoya des « Stalagmium » à travers d'autres portes pour entendre mais en vain. Elle commença à douter de son propre jugement, peut-être Emily surveillait la salle seulement. Peut-être que ce n'était même pas Emily. Lily sentit sa tête tourner, elle avait vraiment faim et ne se rappelait même pas du dernier repas qu'elle avait ingurgité. Elle savait qu'il était dangereux pour elle de sortir, mais la faim l'emporta sur la raison. Elle se jeta un sort de désillusion et sortit en priant de ne rencontrer personne.

Elle entra aux cuisines essoufflée. Les lumières étaient toutes allumées et de longues tables trainaient dans le centre de la salle, très propre, méticuleusement propre, avant que Lily n'ait eu le temps de dire « Wow » un petit elfe de maison sortit de nulle part.

\- Je suis Astra votre elfe, que puis-je faire pour vous, maitresse ?

\- Euh… Bonsoir Astra. Je ne voulais pas déranger, vous dormez ?

\- Oh maitresse, nous dormons jamais.

\- Mais ce n'est pas interdit pour moi d'être ici ?

\- Si vous le souhaitez, je peux le garder pour moi. Si vous ne le voulez pas, je peux vous dénoncer. C'est vous qui commandez !

\- Ok. Ok. Je voudrais préparer quelque chose et j'aurai besoin de votre aide.

\- Oh ! Ne vous dérangez pas, dites-moi de quoi vous avez besoin et je m'en occuperai pour vous maitresse.

\- Euh… j'aimerai bien le préparer moi-même avec votre aide.

\- Si vous voulez maitresse, vos désirs sont des ordres.

Au dortoir des maraudeurs, Sirius et James qui discutaient encore après que Rémus et Peter se soient endormis, baillèrent en même temps, alors Sirius déclara à James qu'il allait essayer de dormir. James se mit à rire quand à peine trente secondes plus tard son ami se mit à ronfler.

\- Tu as de la chance que tu viennes de vivre une tragédie, sinon, je t'aurai noyé dans ta propre tragédie. Menaça James.

Il enleva ses lunettes et ferma ses rideaux, mais même vingt minutes plus tard, le sommeil ne semblait pas venir à lui, il se leva but de l'eau, regarda la forêt à travers sa fenêtre, fouilla dans ses affaires pour élaborer de nouvelles blagues puis s'ennuya seul et se remit au lit. Il s'allongea, tourna la tête et vit la carte des maraudeurs le narguer sur sa table de nuit alors il décida d'espionner un peu le monde de Poudlard, par ennui.

\- Non, Astra regarde comme ça. Les marshmallows en cercle. Tiens, goûte.

Le petit elfe regarda Lily avec des yeux ronds.

\- Oui, vas-y. Je t'assure que c'est bon.

\- Merci maitresse, mais je ne peux pas.

\- Selon qui ? Moi je te dis que tu peux. Allez, goûte !

\- Oh merlin, par la chaussette de… excusez-moi je ne voulais pas jurer devant vous.

\- C'est rien. C'est bon, pas vrai ?

\- Succulent maitresse, c'est…

\- Et moi ?

L'elfe et Lily sursautèrent.

\- Potter !

\- Je veux goûter aussi, Astra. Tu peux m'en faire un ?

\- Je voudrais maitre, mais maitresse a un ingrédient secret.

\- Alors, je suis foutu !

James haussa les épaules avec fatalité devant le regard curieux de Lily.

\- Assieds-toi, je t'en prépare un.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui.

\- Sans m'empoisonner ?

\- Ça serait trop évident !

James s'assit sur une chaise en regardant une Lily en pyjama s'affairer pour lui préparer un chocolat au marshmallow, il se cogna la tête contre la table pour être sûr de ne pas rêver. Lily entendit le son lourd et se tourna.

\- Octo !

\- James !

Il avait encore le front sur la table, il se releva et ricana.

\- C'est maintenant que tu Octo !

\- Tu étais toi, jusqu'à ce que tu te mettes à te frapper tout seul. Ou tu es possédé ou ce n'est pas toi...

\- Comment tu sais que c'était moi ?

\- Euh… Je ne sais… Tes réponses.

James regardait ses jambes blanches s'affairer dans la cuisine, il voulait tellement la toucher, mais savait qu'il ne pourrait rien faire ni contre ses sentiments, ni pour l'avoir. Il détourna le regard mais le sentiment de bien-être ne le quitta pas. Lily Evans lui préparait une boisson en parlant avec lui naturellement, ses cheveux roux flamboyant s'ondulaient à ses mouvements dans cette cuisine et il se mit à imaginer ainsi sa vie. Un dimanche, lui et elle dans une cuisine où elle préparerait des pancakes et ils discuteraient de la vie, puis aussi librement qu'il aurait aimé être, il se laisserait aller par ses pulsions, s'approcherait d'elle, la soulèverait sur le plan de travail et feraient l'amour dans la cuisine même. Il soupira et baissa les yeux en chassant de son cerveau ses rêves impossibles. Lily arriva avec deux tasses et lui en offrit une.

\- Je veux l'autre que tu voulais te donner.

\- La confiance règne. Lança Lily.

Elle lui déposa la tasse devant lui et s'installa en face de lui.

\- Tu fais quoi ici ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Une fringale. Et toi ? Oh Merlin ! C'est si…

Elle sourit.

\- Je vais le finir d'une traite.

\- Je ne vais pas me relever. Si tu le finis d'une traite, c'est tout ce qu'il y'aura.

\- C'est trop bon. Comment tu fais ?

Elle ricana.

\- Comme si j'allais te dire mon secret.

\- Je t'ai dit pour la cape.

Elle releva ses yeux de sa tasse et le regarda, alors elle se figea. Cette scène était surréaliste. Ils étaient assis seuls l'un en face de l'autre, sous une lumière tamisée, à boire ensemble un breuvage qu'elle a préparé pour eux. Lily sentit une familiarité qu'elle ne s'était jamais donné l'occasion de vivre avec lui. Elle ouvrit ses lèvres pour parler mais son regard la troubla. Son cœur battait trop fort, ils étaient trop proches et trop seuls. Elle se leva alors d'un coup et ramena le bol contenant les marshmallows, la seule excuse trouvée pour le fuir, fuir ses yeux, fuir la chaleur qui la gagnait, fuir ses désirs.

\- C'est une recette de ma mère. C'est tout ce que je peux te confier comme secret.

\- Ça me suffit.

Il plongea son nez dans sa tasse et un silence gênant pris place.

\- Voilà maitresse. Interrompit l'elfe après quelques minutes de silence.

Lily se leva en souriant.

\- Merci.

Elle prit le plat chaud et s'assit, elle leva sa baguette et ramena à elles des couverts, puis regarda James.

\- Ce sont des lasagnes bolognaises. Un repas moldu. Tu veux goûter ?

Il hocha la tête alors elle amena à eux une autre paire de couverts.

\- C'est italien, c'est à base de sauce faite à la tomate, de béchamel qui est un mélange de laitage et farine, de viande hachée et pour moi d'un milliard de fromage. En général, ils mettent en quantité égales, avec la sauce et la béchamel, mais moi, je mets autant de fromage qu'il y'a d'oxygène dans l'air. Finit-elle en souriant.

\- Bécha quoi ?

\- Béchamel.

\- Et ça ?

\- Une sorte de pâtes.

\- Où tu l'as déniché ?

\- Je l'avais avec moi depuis un moment, je me disais un jour je vais venir aux cuisines me préparer un repas moldu, mais…

\- Tu n'osais pas…

\- Voilà.

Il prit une bouchée puis une deuxième et enfin il ne put plus s'arrêter.

\- Hey ! Je t'ai demandé de manger avec moi, pas que je te regarde me voler mon repas.

\- Mange plus vite alors.

\- Hey !

Lily poussa sa fourchette hors de l'assiette, mais il refit le même mouvement. Elle le menaça de son couteau, alors il en profita pour se servir une autre part, soudain, sans qu'il ne comprenne, le plat se mit à voler.

\- Tu ne me connais pas. Je ne rigole pas avec la nourriture Potter !

James se mit à rire et se leva.

\- Défi accepté.

Il attrapa le plat et se mit à courir avec. Lily le coursa, se jeta sur son dos envoya un sort au plat qui se plaça au dessus du plus haut placard et descendit de son dos. Elle était entrain de se laisser tomber quand il attrapa sa cheville, elle se débâtit, alors il attrapa son genou, il se tourna en vitesse et la souleva aussi rapidement qu'un clignement de cil.

\- Descends-moi, on vient de manger, je vais te vomir dessus !

Elle lui envoya un coup de pied qui atterrit dans son ventre, alors il tenta de la lâcher, le corps de Lily était en face du sien à présent, les pieds de la jeune fille près de son entrejambe et son visage à lui près de sa poitrine. Il la descendit trop doucement à son goût. Trop lentement, si lentement qu'elle sentit chaque partie du corps de James effleurer le sien. Lorsqu'elle fut par terre, il la lâcha mais n'écourta pas la distance, elle leva les yeux vers lui, alors il s'éloigna en courant vers le plat. Lily se sentit idiote, bête, crétine et soupira si longtemps qu'il l'entendit.

\- Je suis entrain de gagner Evans.

« Pourquoi il fait ça ? C'est la deuxième fois qu'il me fait croire qu'il va me toucher puis il va récupérer autre chose. Tout n'est que jeu pour lui et l'idiote que je suis pense qu'il pourrait réellement vouloir quelque chose de moi. »

\- Je suis épuisée Potter. Tu peux l'avoir.

Elle haussa les épaules et tenta de s'en aller quand il lui barra le chemin.

\- Non ! Attends. Evans !

\- Quoi ?

\- Viens manger. Je faisais l'idiot. On doit s'estimer heureux que tu manges déjà. Reviens !

\- Ça veut dire quoi ?

\- Si tu es venue ici de ton plein gré c'est que tu t'es tellement tuée dans tes tâches que tu es en train de mourir de faim, je parie que tu n'as rien mangé depuis Jeudi minimum.

Elle fronça les sourcils et leva ses paumes au ciel en signe d'interrogation.

\- J'y peux rien, je suis observateur. Lança James en levant ses mains au ciel. Viens manger. Il y'a encore un million de fromage.

\- J'en avais mis un milliard ! Lança Lily en boudant.

Elle soupira et revint.

\- Tu peux manger aussi, juste mange pas comme un ogre.

\- Si je mange aussi lentement que toi, ça va refroidir.

\- Y'a un juste milieu tu sais.

\- Où tu as appris à les faire ?

\- C'est mon père qui m'a appris.

\- Tu penses à eux souvent ces derniers temps, pas vrai ?

Lily se mordit la lèvre et finit sa bouchée.

\- Ouais.

\- C'est à cause de Pré-au-lard. Pas vrai ?

\- Ouais.

\- Je suis sûrement la dernière personne avec qui tu veux parler de ça, je sais, mais quand tu as vu ces scènes, tu t'es mise à imaginer ce qui est arrivé à tes parents, pas vrai ?

\- Arrête de finir tes questions par pas vrai. Et oui, c'est vrai. Mais comment… ?

\- J'ai deviné ? Je n'ai pas deviné, j'ai entendu ce qu'on a raconté et j'ai analysé. Alice disait que tu étais comme ça après les morts de tes parents, l'isolement et le combat maladif…

\- Hey !

\- Désolé, mais c'était effrayant l'autre fois quand je suis venu avec Marlène, qui d'ailleurs tu dois le savoir m'a forcé, un peu !

\- Je m'en doutais. Lança Lily quelque peu déçue.

\- Tu ne respirais même pas, enchainais sort après sort et tu avais une rage…

\- Ouais… Ouais…

\- Je devrais me taire je crois.

Lily prit une autre bouchée et voulut rétorquer que oui, qu'elle n'était pas un sujet de discussion ou d'analyse, elle se tordit les lèvres et soudain une réflexion sortie de nulle part vint se planter dans son cerveau.

« Il s'intéresse à toi… »

La propre petite amie du garçon qui lui plaisait avait déclaré qu'il faisait attention à elle. James Potter, lui, le maitre de l'indifférence. Il savait comment elle prenait son petit-déjeuner, où la trouver la plupart du temps… Il aurait réellement été intéressé par elle ? Il faisait attention à Marlène aussi, à Sirius… Peut-être qu'il voulait seulement qu'ils soient amis enfin de compte, peut-être voulait-il juste enterrer la hache de guerre... ?

\- Evans… ?

\- Euh…

Il n'avait rien de mauvais, aucun signe de plaisanterie et la curiosité dans son regard était réelle.

\- J'ai fini ! C'était bon. Je vais y aller Evans.

Elle le regarda se lever et tenta de démêler ses pensées et de chasser ses millions de question.

« Stop ! Lily arrête ! Plus de questions ! Ne le laisse pas partir. »

\- Le cri de la mère était horrible et j'ai ressenti sa douleur comme si elle était la mienne. Elle a perdu sa fille devant ses yeux, je me suis dit au moins moi je les ai pas vu mourir, et puis il y'a eu le petit garçon qui a vu sa mère recevoir le doloris et là j'ai flippé. Je n'étais qu'une enfant aussi, je n'étais pas…

Elle se tut.

\- Qui tu es aujourd'hui…

Elle hocha la tête.

\- J'étais réservée, j'étais presque jamais en colère, je voulais vivre en paix et ça ne me posait pas de problème de ne pas être connue par toute l'école, que je sois dans mon coin !

\- A cheval sur le règlement avec comme seul objectif être la meilleure de l'école pour rendre tes parents fiers.

\- Un truc du genre. Et n'en profite pas pour m'insulter !

\- Je garderai mes commentaires pour après alors…

\- Ça n'aide pas. Je ne vais pas te parler si tu te moques !

\- Je n'allais pas insister à savoir pour me moquer, je sais quand m'arrêter de rire…

\- Oh vraiment ?

\- Pause !

Lily fronça les sourcils.

\- On revient à : Tu n'étais qu'une enfant…

\- Pourquoi tu as dit pause ?

\- J'essaie un truc, je me dis pour pas qu'on se dispute, pardon se chamaille, je vais mettre des pauses et revenir à avant qu'on se dise de la merde.

\- Ce n'est pas bête venant de toi.

\- Pause !

\- Bon, arrête.

Ils se sourirent. Lily était obnubilée par ses yeux et leurs regards ne se détachaient pas. Elle se tut et il devina qu'elle avait du mal à parler à nouveau alors il tenta.

\- Quand j'ai vu qu'il y'avait des enfants, j'ai compris pour la première fois de ma vie de quoi parlaient mes parents… Il y'avait cet homme qui était prêt à tout pour ne pas voir ses enfants mourir devant lui, même si lui devait mourir… Je me suis dit, mes parents feraient pareils. Et ce n'est pas rassurant !

Lily le regarda parler et pour la première fois de sa vie découvrit ce côté en lui, pas celui qui riait de tout, pas même celui qui voulait sauver l'école parce qu'il ne supportait pas l'injustice, pas celui qui était loyal à ses amis, mais un autre encore plus mature qu'elle ne le croyait, quelqu'un qui analysait plus mais surtout qui parlait directement de son cœur.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu dois ressentir, parce que sérieusement si quelque chose arrivait aux miens…

Il hocha la tête de gauche à droite et ne sut comment finir sa phrase.

\- C'est pour ça que quand je vois les filles s'inquiéter et vouloir te rendre plus…

\- Normale ?

\- Ouais…

\- Je me dis que ça ne sert rien parce qu'au fond personne ne sait vraiment comment…

\- Comment gérer un deuil.

\- Voilà.

Lily sourit.

\- Pourtant tu me prends pour une folle depuis plus d'une année maintenant.

\- Une barge pour être exacte.

\- Qui attire les problèmes…

\- Comme un aimant.

Elle lui fit une grimace.

\- Il y'a quoi comme étape ?

\- Euh… Je n'en ai aucune idée, si tu crois que je suis guérie, je suis tellement loin de ça, que si je m'écoutais, je m'enfermerai dans un asile moi-même.

Il éclata de rire.

\- On a tous un grain, Evans. Il y'a un truc bien que tu fais en tout cas…

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu transformes ta tristesse en force.

\- Je ne pense pas que…

\- Plusieurs personnes deviennent mauvaises, laissent le coté sombre prendre le dessus, ou se laissent porter par la vengeance, ou se noient dans l'alcool, toi, tu te bats pour ce qui est juste et tu veux juste aider… C'est noble.

Lily entrouvrit la bouche et le fixa sans dire un mot. Elle fronça les sourcils et sourit.

\- Tu le penses réellement ?

\- Je ne me moque pas, je t'assure. C'est ce que j'ai dit à Bart pour qu'il vienne te voir. Je n'ai pas menti, tu es énervante, tu cries comme une scie, tu te donnes le droit de te mêler de la vie des autres, voire leur donner des ordres…

\- Hey !

\- Tu es têtue, impulsive…

\- POTTER !

\- Mais tu as ce truc. C'est un bon truc.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas me faire un compliment sans les autres trucs négatifs ?

\- Nope, sinon, tu passes en mode hystérique… Ah oui, j'ai oublié hystérique dans la liste… Et tu me diras « ne t'avise jamais de me draguer Potter » et je ne veux surtout pas que tu crois ça !

Lily fronça les sourcils avec colère, alors James s'attendit à ce qu'elle le corrige, le gronde ou même le secoue s'il le faut, contre toute attente, elle lui offrit son doigt d'honneur et rit. Elle rit comme il avait envie qu'elle rit avec lui l'année d'avant. Elle avait failli le rendre fou, il ne cherchait qu'à la faire rire et la voire sourire avec lui de manière spontanée et réelle comme avec tout le monde, ce rire qui émanait de ses yeux, mais il n'eut pas vraiment l'occasion jusqu'à récemment. Maintenant, elle riait avec lui et il ne put que rire à son tour.

\- Tu n'as pas froid aux yeux quand même ! Continue à lancer tout ce qui te passe par la tête tu finiras par te faire fracasser par quelqu'un un jour.

Il sourit à son tour. Le silence revint.

\- Ça doit te manquer les repas moldus.

\- Oui, plein de choses moldus me manquent, la télévision, le téléphone… La liste est longue.

\- Franchement, tu as de la chance.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu as deux mondes.

\- Vu comme ça, ça parait cool.

\- Tu ne peux le voir que comme ça. Y'a pas d'autres visions, les autres pensées c'est que de la merde.

Lily sourit et émit un bâillement.

\- Tu as ta cape ?

\- Comment tu crois que je suis venu ?

\- Génial.

\- Octo ?

\- Lily ! C'est maintenant que tu Octo ?

\- C'est juste qu'Evans qui demande ma cape pour sortir de la cuisine à l'aube en cachette est trop surréaliste.

\- Pas que ça Potter. Tout est surréaliste.

\- C'est vrai. Règle numéro un. Regarde où tu marches seulement, moi je me contente de regarder où on met les pieds, ça marche ?

\- Ça marche. Donc je serai derrière toi ?

\- Oui.

Ils revinrent à leur salle commune, James cacha sa cape dans sa poche et se tourna vers Lily qui se rappelait soudain de la cheminée.

\- Tu sais. Je crois que j'ai vu Emily Macmillan dans la cheminée tout à l'heure.

\- Quoi ? Sérieusement ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûre.

Un son s'entendit derrière eux. Lily et James se tournèrent en même temps mais n'eurent pas le temps de voir quoique ce soit.

\- Oubliettes Mémentore. Hurla une voix. Dormez bien les tourtereaux.


	27. Chapter 26 : Comptes rendus et réglés

**Bonjour, Bonsoir,**

 **Je vais me faire incendier de partout et je le mérite sûrement d'avoir disparu, mais comme j'avais déjà promis, je ne laisse pas tomber cette fanfiction, c'est ma petite vie et ma petite santé, qui m'ont empêché de mettre à jour plus tôt.**

 **Promis, cette fois, je suis de retour pour de bon.**

 **Je tenais à remercier tout le monde pour vos reviews et votre patience.**

* * *

 **Comptes rendus, comptes réglés**

Les matins à Poudlard devenaient de plus en plus frileux, les élèves mettaient plus d'habits que d'habitude et les châles cachaient presque tous les visages, Décembre était arrivé avec une vague de froid inégalée auparavant, la neige était attendue, alors tout le monde se calait dans le château.

Un matin, Mary Macdonald était assise dans la grande table de Poufsouffle en compagnie de ses camarades de quatrième année, elle sirotait son bol de lait chaud au chocolat quand elle reçut un hibou. Elle tendit la main et prit l'enveloppe qu'elle fixa d'un regard confus.

\- C'est une beuglante, ouvre-la vite. Lança Miranda Faucett ; la préfète de Poufsouffle d'un un an son aînée.

Mary déplia le petit colis et les quelques élèves l'entourant écarquillèrent tous les yeux.

\- Eloigne-toi des élites de Serpentard, sang-de-bourbe, ou ta fin ne te plaira pas !

L'enveloppe se déchira d'elle-même pendant que les regards se tournèrent tous vers le visage de Mary qui rougissait en plongeant la tête encore plus loin dans son bol. Les murmures avaient commencé.

\- Ne les laisse pas t'atteindre. Cingla la préfète qui posa une main sur l'épaule de sa cadette.

Mary hocha la tête avec un semblant de dignité et daigna enfin lever les yeux vers la table de Serpentard, elle repéra Severus et chercha son regard longtemps mais ce dernier trouvait un intérêt particulier à son porridge et restait caché derrière son rideau de cheveux graisseux.

\- Mary ?

Marlène s'approcha de la jeune fille et demanda à la préfète de se pousser afin de lui faire de la place.

\- Tu as entendu ? Demanda Mary.

\- Tout le monde a entendu, il faut que tu le dises à Dumbledore. Tu ne peux pas te laisser menacer sans rien dire.

\- Il est au courant, c'est la deuxième lettre que je reçois.

\- Mais celle-ci était une beuglante, c'était un message pour tout le monde, Mary.

\- Je sais, Marlène.

\- Et puis pourquoi ils te demandent de t'éloigner de Serpentard ?

\- Parce que… Parce que je travaille souvent avec Severus à la bibliothèque, et il y'a deux semaines, nous sommes même allés à Pré-au-lard ensemble.

\- AVEC ROGUE ? TU AS PERDU LA TETE ?

Les quelques regards qui avaient repris leur petit-déjeuner s'étaient tournés vers elles à nouveau.

\- C'est mon ami…

\- Foutaises ! Tu n'as pas vu ce qu'il a fait à Lily ! Il pense comme eux.

\- Non !

\- Si !

\- Marlène, je le connais !

\- Arrête de le défendre, regarde-le ! Regarde comment IL se cache ! Il ne te défendra pas lui !

\- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me défende. Lança Mary en se levant.

Mary s'empressa de quitter la grande salle, alors Marlène hocha la tête de gauche à droite et revint à la table de ses amis.

\- Je savais que tu allais intervenir. Déclara Ayni en souriant.

\- Elle est inconsciente, je te jure. Elle m'énerve !

\- Je sais. Tu sais, une fois, je l'ai trouvé à se promener avec lui dans un couloir glauque le soir. Je lui ai donné une retenue exprès pour qu'elle comprenne, mais elle s'en fout. Elle l'idolâtre.

\- Faut que je le dise à Lily.

\- Si ça peut changer quelque chose. Lança Ayni peu convaincue.

Ronald Radnard fixa son amie et détourna le regard. Depuis quelques jours, sa meilleure amie avait changé, il savait qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose, et à chaque fois qu'il lui posait la question, elle s'entremêlait dans des mensonges qui lui confirmaient ses craintes. Il regarda Marlène puis détourna à nouveau le regard, décidemment ce n'était pas son année avec les filles ; la fille dont il était tombé amoureux ne le calculait pas, sa meilleure amie l'évitait ou lui mentait et Evelyn Dean, la fille qu'il commençait à apprécier était entre la vie et la mort. Il déposa sa cuillère et quitta la grande salle avec colère.

Dans la table de Serpentard, Bart Rowley tentait de finir son petit-déjeuner sans trembler, il avait entendu la beuglante et avait de nouveau ressenti cette peur qui le rongeait, cette haine qui le détruisait petit à petit et son envie quasi fréquente de fuir cet endroit, d'en finir au plus vite.

Ludwig Strolley avait cessé de manger et regardait ce beau monde en remarquant cette anarchie. De son temps, Poudlard n'était pas un lieu de stress et les conflits entre maisons étaient seulement issus de mauvaises blagues et de compétitivité en Quidditch ; les choses avaient bien changé depuis. Il se leva de son siège et s'apprêta à quitter la grande salle, quand il fut interrompu dans sa marche.

\- Professeur Strolley.

\- Mademoiselle Lestranges que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Je voudrais que vous m'aidiez pour mon Patronus, je n'arrive toujours pas à l'effectuer.

\- On verra ça à la fin de votre cours.

\- Merci, professeur.

Il hocha la tête poliment et passa près de la grande table de Gryffondor où il jeta un coup d'œil furtif à Ayni. La jeune préfète-en-chef fit semblant de ne pas avoir vu la scène, de ne pas avoir remarqué que Pareta Lestranges faisait les yeux doux à son professeur, à son copain à elle. Elle ondulait son bassin en marchant devant lui, elle cherchait toujours une raison de faire l'intéressante auprès de lui, hors cours comme en pleine séance. Ayni sentit son cœur se serrer, cette situation était invivable pour elle et pourtant elle n'en sortait pas. Pourtant, elle croyait en eux.

Ayni Shackelbolt était une fille de grande taille, avec de longs cheveux noirs, un vrai caractère de Gryffondor et un sourire intarissable, elle était aimable et aimante et n'aurait jamais pensé enfreindre ses codes personnels autant. Elle passait ses journées à guetter son copain et se cacher pour le retrouver puis passait ses nuits à regretter et à avoir peur. Elle s'était entichée d'un professeur, elle qui avait fuit ses camarades de dortoirs pour n'avoir d'objectif dans la vie que d'être en couple, elle qui les avait presque jugé de se mettre dans des situations embarrassantes pour des garçons. Elle, elle avait fini par tomber dans un piège plus grand, le jour où elle utilisa son courage de Gryffondor pour avouer son attirance envers le bel homme.

Ayni, cependant, n'avait pas seulement peur pour sa réputation et les lois qu'elle enfreignait mais pour son cœur, car peu importe les arguments de Ludwig, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il l'avait choisi elle, alors qu'elle se trouvait d'une banalité mortelle, alors que Poudlard regorgeait de jolies filles à commencer par Marlène. Elle se mit à fixer Marlène, la jeune fille qui avait réveillé en elle des questions sérieuses sur sa sexualité, la jeune fille pour qui elle éprouva une profonde amitié, puis une grande affection, une admiration et enfin de l'attirance. Ayni avait alors compris qu'elle aimait, sans prendre compte la race, le sexe ou même l'âge. Elle avait d'abord aimé une fille impossible à atteindre et maintenant un homme qu'elle croyait impossible à avoir.

\- Ayni, on y va. Lança Geoffrey qui fit sortir la jeune fille de ses interrogations internes.

Elle se leva d'un pas lent et le suivit, elle entendit Maisy se moquer de Lily et revaqua à ses pensées.

\- Tu fais toujours dans le somnambulisme Evans ou tu as repris tes esprits depuis ?

\- De quoi elle parle ? Lança Alice.

\- Elle m'a trouvé endormie au pas de la porte du dortoir.

\- Tu y faisais quoi ?

\- Je n'en ai aucun souvenir.

Alice fronça les sourcils et tira Lily par le bras, loin des oreilles trainantes de Maisy.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas Lundi de la semaine dernière, elle m'a trouvé endormie là-bas.

\- Et tu ne te rappelles pas comment tu y es arrivée ?

\- Non, j'ai beau me creuser les méninges, je ne me rappelle pas de ce que je faisais avant de dormir…

\- C'est quoi le dernier truc dont tu te rappelles ?

\- L'enterrement, le cimetière, c'est flou… Mais écoute c'est sûrement rien, je suis tout le temps fatigué…

\- Tu ne dors pas assez, tu ne manges pas assez, tu vas perdre la boule Lily.

\- T'inquiète pas, je ferai plus attention, je me reposerai…

Alice se laissa tomber sur le banc et se rendit compte qu'elles avaient atterri près des Maraudeurs, ou du moins ceux qui s'étaient réveillés ; James et Rémus. Lily les salua à son tour et Rémus lui tendit une feuille d'un rapport qu'ils devaient faire pour leur directrice de maison. Alice, quant à elle, ne put s'empêcher de fixer James, il regardait Lily avec insistance et semblait incapable de détourner ses yeux d'elle.

\- Sois discret. Murmura Alice.

Il ne fit pas attention à elle, alors elle lui donna un coup de coude.

\- Quoi ? Hurla James sortant à peine de ses songes.

Lily et Rémus se retournèrent, alors Alice ne put réitérer sa phrase. Les deux préfets se remirent à discuter de l'état du couloir menant à la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, et Lily tentait de faire éclore la vérité ; Les maraudeurs étaient-ils derrière les tableaux qui se mettaient à jeter des injures à chaque fois qu'un Serpentard prenait ce couloir ? Et le sol recouvert de colle qui avait maintenu tous les élèves collés à terre, était-ce l'œuvre de ses camarades de classe ?

\- Je te le jure ! Crois-moi.

Lily hocha la tête de droite et à gauche et profita du fait qu'il y'ait un vacarme dans la salle à cause de l'arrivée du reste des courriers et que sa meilleure amie venait de se jeter sur son hibou pour chuchoter.

\- C'était la pleine lune, tu n'étais pas là, tu ne peux pas savoir.

\- Je sais où ils étaient, ce n'est pas eux, crois-moi. Tu me fais confiance ?

\- Ça dépend des jours. Lança-t-elle en le taquinant. Tu as repris les cours vite.

\- Je sais, je me sens moins fatigué.

James continuait de vaquer à ses pensées quand Casey vint se joindre à eux, Lily prétexta vouloir parler à Marlène et prit son bol pour aller s'asseoir près d'elle. Alice et Rémus se lancèrent un regard entendu. Lily plongea près de Marlène qui était assise près de ses camarades de dortoir. Mona Burke faisait tourner la cuillère dans son bol sans le toucher, Marlène mangeait comme si quelqu'un était à ses trousses et Jessica Stein parlait de son nouveau vernis à ongle magique qui changeait de couleur selon l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

\- Regarde si je le mets sous la table, il fait sombre, donc il devient bleu clair et regarde, comme ça…

\- Oui à côté de la lumière il devient bleu foncé, j'ai vu. Lança Mona ennuyée.

Lily sourit faiblement et demanda à Mona de lui passer le sucre.

\- Tu lis toujours la gazette ? Demanda alors Jessica à Marlène.

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- Tu dis ça pour parler de moi ? Lança Mona en colère à présent.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Réclama Marlène.

Mona se leva en tirant sur son sac d'un coup sec.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a Stein ? Lança Marlène impatiente.

\- Sa mère est interrogée par le ministère de la magie pour une ancienne affaire qui vient de refaire surface.

\- Quelle affaire ? Comment tu sais ça ?

Elle lui tendit le journal que Marlène parcourut d'une traite.

\- Où tu as vu le nom de la mère de Mona ? Demanda cette dernière à la fin de sa lecture.

\- Elle ne se fait plus appeler Burke mais par son nom de jeune fille, Adele Fawcett.

\- Tu l'as connais d'où ?

\- Bertha Jorkins nous avait raconté son histoire l'année dernière. Mona n'a pas connu son père parce qu'il avait disparu et sa mère est la seule à l'avoir élevée, elle a un très bon poste au ministère et Bertha voulait faire un stage chez elle…

\- Ils pensent que sa mère à tué son père ? Lança Marlène qui comprenait enfin le sens de l'article.

\- Ils viennent d'apprendre qu'il est mort et oui sa mère fait partie des suspects.

\- Quoi ? Lança Lily qui n'avait pas raté la conversation.

\- C'est horrible ! Lança Marlène.

\- Comment ils ont su qu'il est mort ?

\- Ils ont trouvé une main avec sa bague.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Hurla Marlène. Viens on va la voir.

Jessica fit non de la tête.

\- Elle doit se sentir mal ! Insista Marlène.

\- Oui, mais moi je ne sais pas quoi lui dire et je ne sais pas si elle veut en parler ! On ne se mêle pas de ce qui ne nous regarde pas. Lança Jessica avec indifférence.

\- Si tu ne voulais pas te mêler de ce qui te regarde pas t'irai pas faire la biographie de sa vie.

\- Attends, je viens avec toi. Déclara Lily.

Elles trouvèrent leur amie dans le dortoir en train d'écrire sur un parchemin.

\- Tu veux en parler Mona ?

\- Vous êtes au courant alors.

\- Jessica nous a raconté.

\- Evidemment…

\- Tu sais on est là, si tu as besoin d'en parler. Déclara Lily avec douceur.

\- Merci les filles, mais je ne sais pas quoi dire, je sais que ma mère est innocente c'est tout.

\- Et pour ton père ?

\- Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le connaître… Donc, je m'inquiète plus pour ma mère.

\- On comprend.

\- Tu ne sais pas s'il avait des ennemis ? Demanda Marlène.

\- On en a tous depuis que tu-sais-qui est là non ?

\- Tu as raison. Dit Lily

\- Bref, on est là, si tu as besoin de quelque chose et tu devrais aller en cours, c'est mieux que de rester à ressasser des idées dans ce dortoir qu'on devrait ranger un jour ! lança Marlène sans se laisser le temps de respirer.

Elle hocha la tête, ajusta ses lunettes et émit un sourire faible aux deux jeunes filles qui sortirent sans plus attendre.

\- Lily tu es encore en retard ! Cingla Fabian.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, j'ai dû revenir au dortoir et en route j'ai du enlever des points à des imbéciles qui essayaient de coller les lacets des gens pour les faire tomber.

\- Brillant ! S'exclama James.

\- Je parie que tu as quelque chose à avoir là-dedans.

\- Bon Lily, tu ne vas pas venir en retard et en plus accuser quelqu'un qui est venu avant toi ! Tu sais quoi, assieds-toi à côté de lui, ce sera ça ta punition.

\- Mais je…

\- Pas de mais, la quatrième fois, je serais obligé de te donner une retenue Lily.

\- Je rêve de voir ça. Lança James en faisant danser ses sourcils.

Elle lui fit une grimace et sortit ses affaires en boudant, elle claqua tout son matériel et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine avec humeur. James se décala en arrière pour pouvoir surveiller son profil à son aise. Il n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête depuis plus d'une semaine un rêve qu'elle et lui auraient dîné ou mangé ou partagé un quelconque repas ensemble, seulement eux deux. Depuis, un sentiment nouveau était né en lui. Bien qu'il n'en comprenne pas la genèse, il ne trouvait pas non plus l'origine de la raison pour laquelle il sortait avec Casey Clagg.

James avait passé une bonne demi heure à essayer de chercher un sujet afin de faire réagir Lily, mais cette espèce de rêve ou fantasme dans son cerveau l'empêchait de retrouver son courage autrefois légendaire. Il soupira et décida d'écouter Fabian.

\- … Comme il existe bien sûr des objets non magiques qui peuvent le devenir. Qui peut me donner un exemple ?

La classe resta silencieuse, seule Lily leva sa main.

\- Lily ?

\- Une image. Lorsqu'elle est moldue, elle ne bouge pas mais c'est un objet qui peut devenir magique et donc bouger.

\- Une image moldue ne bouge pas ? Demanda la jeune Poufsouffle qui se tourna complètement vers Lily et James et retenta pour la énième fois d'attirer l'attention de James Potter.

\- Non, elle ne bouge pas. Seulement, elle ne subit pas de transformation non plus. Conclut Fabian.

\- C'est impossible ? Demanda Lily.

James se rappela de cette fois dans une classe vide, où il avait espionné Lily qui tentait d'animer une photo de ces parents.

\- A ma connaissance. Je ne connais personne qui a réussi ou même qui a essayé c'est de la magie très puissante, c'est comme rendre vivant ce qui est mort, même pour les objets ça relève du domaine du quasi impossible.

\- Mais pas complètement impossible. Insista Lily.

\- Tu peux essayer, tu sais. L'encouragea Fabian.

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Une moto. Lança James. Si je la fais voler, elle devient magique.

\- Si tu la fais voler, tu as le département des détournements à tes trousses oui !

La classe éclata de rire, mais James se contenta de sourire légèrement. Il cherchait une ouverture depuis plusieurs séances à présent afin de parler des objets ensorcelés. Il devait être subtil. Lily le regarda du coin de l'œil et vit son tourment.

\- J'ai une question reliée au détournement d'objets justement. Comment on peut savoir qu'un objet non magique qui est devenu magique a subi de la magie blanche ou pas ?

\- James, pourquoi toutes tes questions m'effraient ? Pourquoi j'ai toujours l'impression que tu vas tester mes théories pour inventer des gnomes qui volent ?

A nouveau l'hilarité fut générale.

\- Il t'a bien cerné. Lança Lily en souriant.

\- Peut-être parce que j'ai déjà une réputation dans le domaine de l'invention magique. Si je partageais avec toi mes revenus sur ses inventions, tu réponds à ma question ?

Fabian le regarda d'un air méfiant puis lança sur le même ton taquin.

\- Tu aurais dû me demander ça en dehors des oreilles qui trainent ici, on aurait fait fortune. Pour revenir à ta question, en cours de Défense, je crois savoir que vous avez déjà appris des sorts qui puissent détecter le type de magie qui émane des objets que vous avez.

Les quelques élèves présents se regardèrent à tour de rôle, puis hochèrent la tête simultanément.

\- Nous avons vaguement parlé de sorts qui permettent de savoir si notre nourriture n'est pas empoisonnée, ou nos affaires scolaires… Lança la jeune Serdaigle du devant.

\- Et le Specialis Revelio ? Demanda Lily.

\- Effectivement, il représente l'un des sorts qui peuvent vous révéler si un objet a été ensorcelé, mais il ne dit pas quel type de magie lui a été infligé… Il y'a un sort que je vous propose d'aller chercher qui vous aidera à connaître la nature de la magie effectuée sur l'objet. Le sort de révélation de nature. C'est un sort puissant, vous chercherez à la bibliothèque pour ceux que ça intéresse.

Le reste du cours se déroula comme tous les cours de Fabian, ouvert aux discussions, au rire et à l'apprentissage. Quelques minutes avant la fin, il donna un exercice à tous les binômes présents et s'attela à rédiger un rapport qui lui n'avait aucun rapport avec le cours sur un long parchemin. Lily et James se retournèrent l'un vers l'autre.

\- Si ça continue comme ça, Sirius va devenir jaloux.

\- De ?

\- Que tu sois mon binôme en DCFM, en classe de Duel et maintenant en Invention magique.

\- Je dirai plutôt que c'est Casey qui risque d'être jalouse.

\- Pourquoi elle devrait ? Demanda James.

Lily bredouilla quelque chose pendant que James fronçait ses sourcils. Elle le regarda fixement comme si elle essayait de lire quelque chose en lui.

\- Evans ?

Elle secoua la tête vivement et chassa ce sentiment de familiarité dont elle ne comprenait pas l'origine.

\- C'est ta copine. Il n'y'a que toi pour connaître sa nature. Si elle est jalouse, possessive ou autres…

\- Hum.

James émit un sourire en coin et hocha la tête, il prit sa baguette et la hissa vers le visage de Lily.

\- A quoi tu joues Potter ? Enlève ta baguette de mon visage !

\- Tu connais un sort pour récupérer des souvenirs ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Bien, je vous vois la semaine prochaine. James Potter, peux-tu rester un moment ? Interrompit Fabian.

Le jeune homme sourit et hocha la tête. Lily se mit à ranger ses affaires, mais sa curiosité était piquée à vif. Allait-il lui demander pour les objets moldus ensorcelés ? Elle tenta tant bien que mal de s'attarder quand James murmura.

\- Bouge-toi. La curiosité est un vilain défaut.

Elle lui offrit une grimace et mit sur son sac sur l'épaule.

\- Evans.

Elle se tourna.

\- Tu n'as qu'à venir me trouver si tu n'aimes pas ne pas savoir. Lança-t-il avec son air taquin.

Elle haussa les épaules et sortit. James se dirigea alors vers Fabian qui rangeait les longs parchemins qu'il rédigeait, James y jeta un coup d'œil furtif et y vit l'emblème d'un oiseau.

\- Tu fais d'autres devoirs en cours ? Ce n'est pas contre le règlement ? Demanda James en souriant.

\- Tu aimes bien faire le malin toi. Répondit Fabian. Gideon m'en a déjà parlé, et entre nous, c'est pour ça que je t'aime bien.

James sourit de toutes ces dents.

\- Alors James Potter. Tu vas me dire ce que tu as derrière cette crinière ? N'essaie pas de me faire tourner en bourrique. Tes questions étaient ce qu'on appelle, la pêche à l'info.

James sourit à nouveau mais d'un rire enfantin, celui d'un bambin pris en flagrant délit mais d'une bêtise dont il aurait été fier. Il glissa la main dans ses cheveux et lança de but en blanc.

\- Je suis peut-être tombé sur un objet qui n'est pas sensé faire quoique ce soit mais qui a un quand même un grand pouvoir. Je pense qu'il est ensorcelé.

\- Est-ce que je veux savoir où tu as trouvé cet objet ?

\- Dans un couloir, près du bureau de Rusard.

\- Près du bureau ? Ou dans le bureau ?

\- Près du bureau.

\- En pleine nuit, je présume. En train de manigancer je ne sais quelle sottise.

\- Pas tellement pleine nuit, petite nuit on va dire, je ne faisais pas de bêtise, étonnant oui, mais c'est vrai, d'ailleurs le professeur Strolley m'a trouvé juste à ce moment et m'a accompagné jusqu'à la salle commune de Gryffondor.

\- Tu étais tout seul donc ?

\- Oui.

Fabian fit une moue dubitative.

\- Je t'assure.

\- Ok, très bien. Je pense qu'évidemment tu as gardé l'objet. Tu peux me le ramener ?

\- Evidemment.

\- Tu as fait des recherches dessus ?

\- J'ai trouvé des inscriptions dessus et j'ai beau cherché le sens, je ne trouve rien.

\- Bien, ramène le moi au prochain cours.

\- D'accord.

\- Dis-moi, tu penses que c'est de la magie noire ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir donné à Dumbledore ?

\- Je ne sais pas non plus.

\- Tu es étonnement honnête.

\- Ça me cause beaucoup de problème, crois-moi. Lança James en souriant.

Fabian lui donna une tape sur l'épaule et invita James à sortir. Le jeune adolescent sourit et inclina la tête en salutation.

\- A bientôt, James… Et pour le sort de révélation de nature, il se trouve dans la réserve de la bibliothèque. Conclut le jeune homme avec un clin d'œil.

James sortit de la salle en souriant quand il sentit à nouveau le parfum de Lily.

\- C'est quoi ces manières ? Tu sais que ce n'est pas bien d'écouter aux portes.

\- Finite.

Lily devint visible puis lança un autre contre sort à la porte.

\- Demain à 16h, tu viens à la bibliothèque, on finira notre devoir de DCFM. J'aurai ma cape aussi.

\- Tu me donnes des ordres Potter ! Lança Lily en le pointant du doigt.

\- Je te donne des réponses.

Elle le fixa et put difficilement retenir son sourire.

\- A 16h30. Corrigea-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je veux.

Il se mit à marcher en hochant la tête.

\- Tu es un cas à part, Evans.

\- Merci.

\- Ce n'était pas un compliment.

\- Ce n'était pas une insulte.

\- Tu m'accompagnes au cours d'histoires ? Demanda James du tac au tac.

\- Je… quoi ?

\- On marche ensemble ?

\- Je… Nous allons vers la même direction… On a le même cours… Donc… Nous marchons déjà ens… Côte à côte.

Il sourit, mit ses mains dans sa poche et continua à marcher près d'elle en silence. Lily, elle sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre et ce sentiment qu'ils avaient partagé plus qu'une marche ensemble ne la quittait pas.

A l'opposé du couloir qu'ils longeaient, Alice marchait seule en relisant la lettre qu'elle avait reçu ce matin-même.

« Ma chère Alice,

J'ai bien reçu tes trois dernières lettres et je m'excuse de ne pas avoir pu y répondre plus tôt, je viens à peine de finir une formation et je ne peux malheureusement pas t'en dire plus sur cette lettre. Je sais que je me fais quasiment absent et que je n'arrive pas à nous trouver un moment à tous les deux. Je sais aussi que je t'en demande trop d'attendre indéfiniment, mais saches que je pense toujours à toi. Sois patiente pour notre futur.

Je ne peux malheureusement pas venir à Pré-au-lard ce week-end, et je ne pourrais pas non plus me libérer pour Noël. Je sais que tu dois être en train de m'envoyer des sorts de loin, mais saches que je n'ai pas le choix. Tu me manques et je sais que trois mois sans nous voir, c'est horrible, mais je n'ai pas le choix.

J'espère que la vie à Poudlard est moins dure et je te promets une lettre plus longue la prochaine fois.

Je t'aime.

Frank »

\- Notre futur… Tu n'as pas le choix… Calme-toi Alice. Se répéta-t-elle à elle-même. Ça se voit que je lui manque…

Elle se remit à lire encore une fois les premières lignes. Cette lettre était si froide qu'elle en était plus frustrante que s'il n'avait pas écrit. Elle tentait le tout pour le tout afin de ne pas perdre ce qu'ils avaient, elle tentait d'essayer de le joindre à travers ses collègues quand elle ne savait pas où il se trouvait, elle avait planifié un Noël parfait pour eux deux seulement dans la maison de ses parents qui seraient absents, elle avait préparé trois sorties à Pré-au-lard toutes soldées en échec, deux lapins posés et une autre avec une lettre d'excuse, et que voilà la quatrième. Elle écrivait même quand il ne répondait pas, dormait souvent avec son t-shirt pour ne pas oublier son odeur, elle tentait de rester forte pour eux, elle tentait de ne pas céder au manque. Alice avait peur depuis l'incident de Pré-au-lard, peur pour sa famille, peur pour Frank, pour ses amis et elle. Elle avait vu des cadavres pour la première fois, des mangemorts pour la première fois et avait tenté d'en parler à son petit-ami mais ses craintes n'avaient trouvé de réconfort que grâce à Benjy Fenwick. Elle continua à se chuchoter des encouragements et se promit de ne pas laisser la colère la remporter sur la compréhension, ou la solitude sur le manque. Elle se promit de comprendre encore une fois, pour Frank. Pour eux. Alice mit la lettre dans sa poche et entra s'enfermer dans le cours le plus soporifique de Poudlard. Elle vit Maisy la devancer et se rappela de la remarque qu'avait fait cette dernière sur Lily et le somnambulisme.

\- Warrington.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu as remarqué quelque chose de bizarre en Lily quand tu l'as trouvé endormie devant la porte la semaine dernière ?

\- Euh… Dormir devant la porte est déjà bizarre. Ricana la jeune fille.

\- Je suis sérieuse, c'est important. Je sais que tu nous déteste, mais je sais que toi tu n'es pas forcément fan de magie noire.

\- Tu deviens paranoïaque Fawley. Elle a du s'endormir de fatigue c'est tout.

\- Mais si tu te rappelles de quelque chose, tu me le dis ?

Maisy regarda Alice avec mépris, mais cette dernière affichait une mine moins arrogante, une peur nouvelle que Warrington n'avait jamais vu en elle.

\- Tu penses vraiment que quelqu'un utiliserait de la magie noire ?

\- Tu es bien sur Terre ? Tu vois un peu ce qui se passe depuis l'année dernière même à l'école ?

\- Oui. Mais j'ai pas l'intention de céder à la panique contrairement à toi apparemment, j'ai une raison d'être à Gryffondor. Lança Warrington en lui tournant le dos.

Alice pesta et rejoignit Rémus et Peter près de la porte de la salle de l'histoire de la magie.

\- Où est Sirius ?

\- Aucune idée. Lança Peter. Il était nulle part ce matin et pourtant ce n'est pas un réveil-tôt.

James et Lily arrivèrent au même moment, tous deux aussi silencieux que lors d'un enterrement.

\- Où est Sirius ? Demanda James.

\- Je suis là. Répondit ce dernier.

\- Tu étais où ? Demanda Rémus.

\- Je parlais à mon petit frère. Lança-t-il dès qu'Alice et Lily le dépassèrent.

Malheureusement pour son envie de discrétion, les deux jeunes filles avaient entendu. Alice jeta un coup d'œil furtif vers Lily qui tendait la tête en arrière et le sentiment qu'elle était exclue de plusieurs secrets revint narguer la jeune brune. Elle se contenta de sortir un parchemin, de s'installer silencieusement près de la fenêtre et de s'atteler à écrire à son nouveau confident du moment, Benjy.

Maisy qui s'assit derrière ses camarades de dortoir ne put s'empêcher de fixer Alice qui changeait à vue d'œil. Et si Alice avait raison et si ce que racontait sa sœur et sa meilleure amie n'étaient pas aussi hilarant, mais un peu plus effrayant ?

* * *

 **Flash-back.**

Le week-end dernier.

Dona Warrington et sa meilleure amie Dawn Babily chuchotaient en ricanant près du Parc quand Maisy les rejoignit par derrière en faisant sursauter sa grande sœur.

\- Doucement petite peste. Taquina l'aînée.

\- Je te cherche depuis tout à l'heure. Vous faîtes quoi ?

\- Regarde. Pointa Dawn du doigt.

Maisy suivit la direction que lui montrait la Serdaigle et son regard atterrit sur Severus Rogue en compagnie de Mary Macdonald. La jeune fille buvait les paroles du jeune garçon en le regardant comme les trois filles regardaient Ludwig Strolley. Maisy ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que l'endroit où ils étaient assis était caché de la plupart des passants, elle se demanda qui avait honte de s'afficher avec l'autre. Rogue avec une né-moldue ou la né-moldue avec un apprenti mage noir.

\- J'ai entendu Pareta Lestranges dire à Nick Crabbe que les deux terreurs de sixièmes années à Serpentard avaient réussi à se trouver des larbins dans toutes les maisons de Poudlard.

\- Quelles terreurs ? Demanda Maisy.

\- Devine. Cingla la grande sœur.

\- Mulciber et Rogue.

\- Mulciber a toute une armée de petites terreurs qui font les sales corvées pour lui, mais je dois avouer que Rogue s'est avéré plus futé, il joue sur l'amour lui. Se moqua Dawn Babily.

\- Ne me dis pas que la née-moldue est amoureuse de lui ? Demanda Maisy.

\- Ben regarde-là !

\- Ils se voient tout le temps en cachette et elle lui fait toutes sortes de corvées, une fois je l'ai rencontré dans le pied de notre tour, elle cueillait je ne sais quel ingrédient pour des potions et j'ai vu Rogue les récupérer de chez elle. Lui, tout le monde sait qu'il est doué en potion.

\- Mais elle est un peu bête. Si ça se trouve, il crée une potion pour l'exterminer et elle…

\- L'amour rend aveugle ! Ricana Dawn Babily en relevant le menton.

Maisy fixa Mary à nouveau et ne put s'empêcher d'avoir pitié d'elle. Elle n'était pas fan des Poufsouffles certes et les jugeaient tous d'être pas assez coriaces, mais Mary accédait à un tout nouveau niveau de naïveté qui mènerait à sa perte.

Elle continua à discuter avec sa sœur et son amie ne faisant plus attention à Rogue qui venait de jeter un sort à Mary.

Fin du flash-back.

* * *

Maisy releva la tête et fixa Rogue à l'autre bout de la classe qui regardait Mulciber parler avec entrain, elle regarda Lily qui semblait essayer de suivre le cours et Alice que la fenêtre intéressait comme si les réponses à toutes ses questions planaient dans ce ciel gris. Elle toisa longtemps la classe et pensa aux derniers évènements, son doigt hésita à se poser sur le dos la grande brune en face d'elle à plusieurs reprises. Au moment où quelques millimètres séparèrent sa main du dos d'Alice, Lily attira son attention. Elle écrivait quelques choses tout en regardant James. La rancune de Maisy l'emporta instantanément et elle garda ses remarques pour elle.

James releva la tête au même moment et rencontra le regard de Lily qui détourna les yeux en vitesse.

\- Et pourtant, il est en couple. Marmonna Maisy avec dédain.

Lily entendit sa remarque et comprit qu'elle était surveillée, elle baissa les yeux et déchira le mot qu'elle écrivait.

\- Cornedrue, je vais te tirer les cheveux si tu suis pas. Cingla Sirius

\- Touche surtout pas à ça.

\- Alors dis-nous c'est quoi cette lettre ? Demanda Rémus.

Sirius tendit une lettre à ses trois amis en vérifiant bien que personne n'était assis derrière et que les Serpentards étaient à une distance raisonnable pour ne pas écouter la conversation. Peter se mit à marmonner à voix haute, quand il reçut le coude de Sirius dans ses côtes.

\- Dans ta tête ! Lui ordonna-t-il.

« Sirius,

Tu as toujours eu comme défaut l'impulsivité depuis ton plus jeune âge. Tu as toujours eu un point d'honneur à faire ce que bon te semble peu importe les conséquences. Tu as détruit une famille, puis mis en danger une autre et la tapisserie des Blacks se retrouve avec plus de trous de jour en jour en conséquence de tes actes. Tu es un Gryffondor, c'est normal, alors sois-le en protégeant ton petit frère de lui-même, sois impulsif pour lui au cas où je ne suis plus. »

Rémus et James échangèrent un regard entendu. Peter lui fronça les sourcils en attendant que quelqu'un daigne dire un mot.

\- Vous avez deviné qui ça peut être.

Rémus et James hochèrent la tête et Peter en fit de même ne voulant pas encore une fois paraitre le moins rapide question réflexion.

\- Je sens que Mulciber me surveille donc on en parle après.

\- Jette-lui le sort que t'as appris Lily. Déclara Rémus.

\- Je préfère qu'on attende d'aller au QG. Trancha James.

Après un long cours d'histoire où Lily et Marcus furent les seuls à écrire, un cours de botanique où Sirius et James prétendirent faire un marché noir des Tentacules vénéneuses et écopèrent d'une retenue. La pause déjeuner de ce Jeudi arriva enfin et les maraudeurs prirent la route du QG, abandonnant leur déjeuner malgré les remarques de Peter et Rémus.

\- Vous allez où comme ça ? Les interrompit Geoffrey Doring.

\- On va prendre l'air, la grande salle elle pue. Cingla Sirius.

\- Vous prenez l'air à l'étage ?

\- Ben oui, dans cet étage ça sent la lavande et j'aime bien la lavande, ça sent comme les cheveux de ma copine. Surenchérit James.

\- Allez à la grande salle, ne trainez pas dans les couloirs. Interrompit le préfet-en-chef.

Ils rebroussèrent chemin et attendirent qu'il s'en aille pour revenir en arrière quand ils rencontrèrent Rusard.

\- Bon, on va manger. Cingla Sirius irrité avant d'envoyer un Frisbee à dent se promener dans l'étage.

Marlène se glissa près de Lily et Alice, prête à leur raconter l'histoire de la beuglante de ce matin quand Dorcas la précéda et se glissa vers elles.

\- Urgence rêve.

\- Oh ! ça fait longtemps que tu nous en a pas parlé. Déclara Alice.

\- Moi aussi, faut que je vous parle d'un truc.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne se passe jamais rien en semaine, mais les Jeudi il se passe tout en même temps ? Demanda Lily qui venait à peine d'entamer son plat.

\- On va au QG ?

\- Il appartient au Maraudeur je te signale. Remarqua Lily.

\- Oui, mais ils ont partagé l'année d'avant. Déclara Dorcas.

\- On n'a qu'à leur demander. Surenchérit Alice.

\- Ils sont pas là.

\- Alors on y va ! Emit Marlène en se levant non sans avoir volé un morceau de tarte à la citrouille. J'ai la dalle quand même. Cingla-t-elle en voyant le regard moqueur de Lily.

Les quatre filles sortaient de la grande salle quand elles tombèrent nez à nez sur les Maraudeurs.

\- Eh bien, eh bien ! On dirait une réunion des sauveurs du monde. Se moqua Mulciber qui arrivait derrière eux suivi par Avery, Yaxley et Wilkes. On verra si vous pourrez faire quelque chose cette année.

Ils ne dirent pas un mot chacun dirigeant un regard différent adressé à l'un ou l'autre ou aux Serpentards.

\- Ok. C'est trop bizarre, personne n'a sorti sa baguette. Lança Alice quand les Gryffondors se retrouvèrent seuls.

Tout le monde montra sa baguette et tout ce beau monde avait un ou deux doigts dessus, prêt à dégainer au moindre mouvement.

\- Apparemment on a mûri. Déclara Peter.

\- On n'a surtout pas le temps. Corrigea Marlène.

\- Vous allez où ? Demanda James.

\- On vous cherchait. Déclara Alice. On voulait savoir si ça vous dérange pas qu'on utilise le QG.

Les garçons ne bougèrent pas, n'émirent aucun son, aucun froncement de sourcil, mais seul James et Sirius s'échangèrent un regard.

\- Ça nous dérange pas. Mais vous pouvez pas l'utiliser maintenant, il y'a Rusard et Doring à l'étage, ils viennent de nous virer de là-bas. Déclara James.

\- Mais ce n'est pas le pire, il y'a surtout un frisbee à dent qui cherche à décapiter. Très dangereux ce truc. Surenchérit Sirius d'un air qu'il voulait innocent.

\- Vous alliez au QG maintenant vous aussi ? Demanda Alice.

\- Oui réunion de Maraudeurs.

\- Faudrait qu'on se trouve un nom nous aussi. Cingla Alice.

\- Maraudeuses. Proposa Peter.

\- Avec Dorcas et Lily, non !

\- Râleuses ? Proposa James.

\- On... C'est nous les quatre filles, personne n'a demandé ton avis Potter.

\- Bien évidemment, c'est maintenant que tu interviens.

\- Pourquoi vous voulez utiliser le QG ? Interrompis Rémus.

\- Réunion.

\- Réunion style Octo ? Ou réunion de fille ? Demanda Sirius.

\- De filles. Lança Dorcas avant que les autres filles ne réagissent.

En voyant les sourcils froncés d'Alice et Lily, les garçons comprirent que Dorcas mentait et Rémus fit le lien directement avec ces pouvoirs de Sensoria.

\- Il y'a un endroit où on peut partir les filles. Enchaina Marlène. Suivez-moi.

Elles tournèrent les talons et laissèrent les garçons sur le pan de la porte de la grande salle.

\- Je préférais quand c'était Octo et pas seulement leurs secrets et nos secrets. Commenta Peter.

\- Même quand nous étions Octo, chacun avait ses propres secrets. Corrigea Sirius.

\- Vous êtes au courant que si on veut connaitre leur secret on peut. S'exclama James.

Les filles atterrirent au Parc et Marlène demanda à Lily de créer son dôme de protection magique.

\- Ça nous fait un pique-nique dans le Parc. Loin des yeux et loin des oreilles. En plus on se retrouve enfin toutes les quatre.

Alice sourit faiblement et s'installa en premier sur le rocher.

\- Accio couvertures. Lança Marlène.

\- Accio barres chocolatées. Continua Lily.

\- Parfait. S'exclama Dorcas qui s'installa près de Marlène.

\- Alors ton rêve ?

\- Vous allez être choqué. Il n'y a ni symbole, ni signe, ni quoique ce soit. Il y'a deux personnages qui se rencontrent et qui parlent.

\- Comment ça ?

\- J'ai rêvé de Damian Branchard et Stefan Macmillan en train de discuter à Sainte Mangouste.

\- Quoi ? S'écrièrent Lily et Alice simultanément.

\- Je n'ai pas entendu ce qu'ils disent. Je n'ai aucune idée concernant leurs émotions, on aurait même pas dit un rêve, c'est comme si j'étais là-bas et que j'écoutais derrière une porte, mais que je n'arrivais pas à distinguer.

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu rêves de Damian. Déclara Alice.

\- Comment tu le sais ? Rémus te l'a dit ?

\- Oui.

\- Vous êtes de plus en plus proche, ces derniers temps.

\- Et ? Cingla Alice.

\- Ah non ! Je ne suis pas jalouse. C'est un constat.

\- Il manquerait plus que ça.

\- Bien sûr une moitié de crêpage de chignon, une qui râle, une qui boude, sinon, ce ne serait pas nous. Mine de rien les râleuses, ça nous va bien. Conclut Lily.

\- En parlant de ça, tu veux bien aller râler sur Mary ? Demanda Marlène. Elle a reçut une beuglante en menace d'un Serpentard devant toute l'école, elle se fait traiter de tu sais-quoi. Et l'idiote pense que c'est pas grave, que Rogue va la protéger.

\- Non.

\- Quoi ?

\- Non. Je ne vais pas lui parler de Rogue.

\- Elle t'écoutera.

\- Elle est amoureuse de lui, Marlène, elle ne m'écoutera pas.

\- Quoi ? Comment c'est possible ?

\- Il est affreux !

\- Il n'est pas affreux, il est différent de ce que vous connaissez. Il était… Il… Je ne vais pas intervenir. C'est mon ex-meilleur ami et elle c'est sûrement sa petite amie maintenant, je n'ai plus le droit d'intervenir.

\- Il est jusqu'au cou avec Mulciber et elle risque de se faire avoir. Surenchérit Marlène.

\- Parle-lui toi. Moi, non.

\- Je croyais que tu essayais d'aider les innocents ! Provoqua Alice.

\- JE N'AI PAS LA FORCE D'ALLER LUI PARLER DE CA POUR L'INSTANT ! Hurla Lily.

\- Aie, ça fait mal aux oreilles quand c'est Lily qui hurle. On peut revenir à Damian ? Demanda Dorcas.

\- On peut oui.

\- Mais je veux toujours comprendre pourquoi la brave Lily s'en fout de Mary.

\- Arrête Marlène, je m'en fous pas. Ça me travaille depuis que je l'ai vu avec elle à Pré-au-lard, mais il s'est passé beaucoup de choses depuis… Dorcas dis moi d'abord, tu pensais à quoi quand tu as fait ce rêve ?

\- Je me suis dit que tu devrais te remettre à lui écrire.

\- Non, mais ce n'est pas juste un rêve normal ?

\- Ça m'en a tout l'air, mais on ne sait jamais et si je développais un autre genre de rêve ?

\- Possible. Tu en as parlé à Botrange ?

\- Botrange ne veut plus me voir, elle pense que Dumbledore se doute de quelque chose.

\- Donc tu fais quoi pour tes rêves ?

\- Je m'en charge seule.

\- Je vais lui écrire justement pour savoir ce qu'il en est pour son enquête. Les aurors ne comprennent pas sa magie, ils pensent que c'est de la magie noire.

\- Personne ne comprend de toute façon. Lança Marlène.

\- C'est une variante de magie qu'on ne connait pas, mais ce n'est pas de la magie noire. C'est Damian tout de même.

\- Et tu trouves pas qu'il a changé depuis ?

\- Non ! Pas à ce point. Cingla Lily.

\- On va pas se précipiter sur les conclusions. Intervint Alice qui sentait la détresse de Lily grandir.

\- D'accord. Acquiesça Dorcas. Contacte-le, mais ne lui fais pas confiance, je ne veux pas me mettre à m'inquiéter pour toi à nouveau.

\- A nouveau ?

Marlène et Alice regardèrent Dorcas rougir.

\- Oui, depuis Pré-au-lard, je m'inquiète pour toi. Et toi. Lança-t-elle en se tournant vers Alice.

\- Ce n'était pas facile, mais maintenant ça va mieux. Se contenta de dire Lily.

\- Ou du moins on ira mieux. Corrigea Alice en mettant sa main sur celle de Lily.

\- Lily, tu parles à Mary ?

\- Ok. Marlène, je parlerai à Mary mais pas maintenant. Pas cette semaine, pas ce mois.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est Décembre.

\- Et ?

\- Parce que… J'ai mes raisons… Parce que…

Alice eut une impression de déjà-vu et crut comprendre que Lily s'était à nouveau renfermée sur elle-même. Un souvenir de l'année d'avant. Une partie de Lily que Marlène et Alice pensaient révolues et parties. Elle ne dit pas un mot contrairement à l'année d'avant, elle ne provoqua pas Lily et pour la première fois de sa vie, Alice crut sentir une émotion, une pensée de quelqu'un comme l'aurait fait un vrai légilimen. Quelque chose dans le mot Décembre, lui montra un sapin de Noël, une Lily triste et une famille et amis perdus. Alice déposa une main sur l'épaule de Lily et hésita avant de prendre une décision sur la suite.

\- Je sais que ça doit être dur au moment des fêtes, donc on en parle en Janvier ?

Marlène se rassit et comprit qu'Alice avait vu juste, quand le sourire de Lily se fit plus triste que reconnaissant. Dorcas baissa les yeux puis se mit à rire.

\- L'année dernière Lily et toi avez arrêté de vous parler pour le même sujet, Rogue et ses problèmes, Lily et son incapacité à se confier. On a mûri, il a raison Peter.

\- Ah oui, Branchard était en question aussi, tu te rappelles quand on le cherchait.

\- L'histoire se répète toujours, c'est comment on la revit qui change. Déclara Alice les faisant éclater de rire.

\- Dixit le savant fou !

\- Arrêtez pour une fois que je dis un truc bien.

\- Justement c'est hilarant. Lança Dorcas.

Elles rirent encore un instant quand Lily déclara.

\- La magie de Damian, il la puise de la nature, c'est une énergie qu'il a appris à prendre de la nature. Ce n'est pas de la magie noire, mais de la magie pourpre, mais je vais pas faire ma têtue pour rien. Je ferai attention promis, pas la peine de trop s'inquiéter. Ok ?

\- Ok.

\- En parlant d'inquiétude. Débuta Marlène. Moi, c'est toi qui m'inquiète.

\- Moi ? Pourquoi ? S'étonna Dorcas.

\- Pourquoi tu restes dans une relation où tu passes ton temps à hurler et te disputer ou une fois sur deux tu finis ton repas seule, ou…

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris. Je tiens beaucoup à lui, crois-moi, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il a.

\- Il est jaloux de ton amitié avec Rémus.

\- C'est plus profond que ça. Depuis les attaques, il a du mal à faire confiance aux gens.

\- Il pense que les gens lui veulent du mal.

\- Il pense que le monde est devenu égoïste au point où s'il se défend pas ou se bat pas pour lui, personne ne le fera. Il pense que je pourrais le tromper avec Rémus, il pense que James le laissera tomber de l'équipe, que Dumbledore a d'autres plans en têtes pour protéger seulement les nés-moldus…

\- Il a perdu confiance en l'humanité, on dirait. Analysa Lily

\- Et en lui. Surenchérit Marlène.

\- Donc, tu essaies de l'aider ? C'est pour ça que tu restes ? Demanda Alice.

\- Non. Il tient à moi et je le sais, je me dis que si je le laisse tomber alors qu'il passe juste par une mauvaise phase, qu'est-ce que ça fait de moi ? Lui, il était là pour moi, quand j'étais perdue l'année passée, même quand il ne savait pas pour mes rêves, il était patient. Il a toujours été la pour moi.

\- Tu l'aimes ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu es amoureuses de lui ? Demanda Lily. Parce qu'il y'a une différence crois-moi.

\- Je l'aime beaucoup.

\- Exactement ce que disait Lily sur Damian.

Les filles hochèrent la tête en même temps.

\- Ne laisse pas cette relation finir mal, vous avez été amis avant, pourquoi pas maintenant, il en a peut-être plus besoin.

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- En tout cas fais gaffe à toi.

Quelques quartiers plus loin, James, Sirius, Peter et Rémus étaient assis près du Terrain de Quidditch.

\- Attends ! Répètes, tu crois que quoi ? S'exclama Peter.

\- Je crois que mon père a disparu.


	28. Chapter 27: A trop prétendre, on devient

**A trop prétendre, on devient**

\- Attends, attends quoi?

 _Flash-back._

Sirius surveillait son frère depuis son retour à Poudlard, peu après la mort de l'oncle Alphard. Il ne savait si son intuition était due au fait d'avoir été informé de l'incident après lui, ou encore l'air supérieur du cadet qui n'avait lieu d'être après avoir passé l'année à effrayer les autres ou avoir le rôle du paria impénétrable. Sirius avait fini par croire Regulus exempté par leurs accusations de l'année précédente, ou du moins il nourrissait l'espoir farfelu que le cadet des Black se découragerait et ne pourrait mener son projet à bout. Nul ne saurait, mais une évidence se dévoilait ; Regulus avait énormément changé pour que Sirius continue de croire innocemment que le petit frère avait retenue une quelconque leçon. Depuis le début de sa cinquième année, Regulus Black avait miraculeusement troqué ses habitudes à Poudlard, il était devenu plus exécrable mais aussi plus allègre. Il se promenait dans les couloirs comme s'il était intouchable, comme si avant cet été, l'école n'avait jamais vu en lui un assassin.

Sirius, connaissait son frère mieux que ce dernier n'aurait pu le deviner, il savait donc, que ce dernier avait du débloquer des contacts et une protection hors norme pour ainsi voir sa confiance en lui grandir. Il se pavanait presque comme lui, mettant au placard l'ancien Regulus effrayé par son statut et froid de par son éducation. Regulus était en train d'éclore, ce qui effraya Sirius encore plus.

Sirius s'était confié à Alphard à propos de son petit frère et de son endoctrinement par la cavalerie des Mangemorts. Alphard, lui avait alors révélé que les rituels de passages différaient de personnes en personnes et que seul Voldemort décidait de la dernière tâche en fonction de son humeur, ou ce qu'avait appelé Alphard son complexe paternel.

Sirius avait énuméré les tâches dont il accusait son frère depuis un an. A commencer par l'Imperium sur lui-même, la torture affligée à l'ancien chien de chasse de Hagrid, l'Imperium sur le bicorne et la grève de faim et de sommeil. Alphard avait bien évidemment demandé des preuves avant de catégoriser son neveu, mais Sirius n'en avait aucune de formelle à part son intuition, ses recherches avec Octo et l'aveu de Bart Rowley.

Ainsi, après une semaine de poursuite en catimini, Sirius finit par prendre son frère en chasse et prétendit qu'il l'avait rencontré par hasard. Muni de la carte du maraudeur, il avait retrouvé Regulus à la volière, une lettre à la main. Sirius fit semblant de vouloir en envoyer une et attendit que son petit frère sorte de la volière afin de rentrer en collision avec lui.

Regulus recula d'un pas et fixa son aîné d'une expression impassible. Sirius ne bougea pas toisant son cadet et analysant sa posture arrogante. Les deux Blacks avaient un charisme et une présence déstabilisante pour la plupart des humains, mais entre quatre yeux, Sirius avait toujours la main mise sur le duel de prestance.

\- Comment va ton seigneur ? Il prend bien soin d'Andy ? Tenta Sirius en s'appuyant au mur.

Regulus renifla avec dédain et tenta de contourner son frère pour passer. Seulement, celui-ci n'avait pas l'intention de laisser s'échapper la chance de coincer Regulus Black seul.

\- J'ai entendu dire que Walburga a failli cramer la maison, et pas que la tapisserie quand elle a vu la fortune d'Alphard me revenir. Elle devait être verte de jalousie.

\- Elle était furieuse mais pas jalouse. Corrigea Regulus. Elle a toujours eu plus d'argent que le vieil Alphard, parce qu'elle sait où investir.

\- Elle sait dans qui investir oui… Le problème c'est qu'elle a toujours récolté les investissements quand quelqu'un était mort. Elle se trouve toujours un petit soldat vaillant, un petit garçon aux complexes d'infériorité multiples et lui fait croire qu'elle fera de lui une star, il finit mort, elle récolte les Galions et voici la secrète réussite de la faramineuse Walburga.

Regulus éclata d'un rire mauvais.

\- Encore une histoire à dormir debout du vieux Alphard ? Encore en train de se plaindre sur comment il a failli perdre la vie pour elle ? Elle qui croyait que tu lui avais fait subir un Imperium, je devrais lui raconter que c'est lui qui divaguait de son plein gré.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Sirius qui rit, honnêtement.

\- Je ne fais pas partie de l'élite stagiaire de votre seigneur pour savoir jeter un Imperium. Contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas encore eu cette occasion si précieuse. Par contre, ça me désole de croire qu'elle et moi avons les mêmes idées qui germent. Pendant des années, j'ai pensé qu'Orion subissait un Imperium venant d'elle. Parce qu'aucune personne saine d'esprit ne supporterait une femme pareille.

\- Parce que tu trouves père potable maintenant ?

\- Toi non ? C'est lui que tu as l'intention de sacrifier pour ton rituel final de Mangemort, Regulus ? J'ai toujours pensé que tu était un fils à maman, mais de là, à envoyer ton vieux père six pieds sous terre. Le complexe d'infériorité se transforme en celui d'Œdipe.

\- Œdipe ?

\- Tu connais pas ? Le grec qui a tué son père et épousé sa mère.

Regulus finit par perdre son sang froid et sortit sa baguette en la dirigeant vers le cou de son aîné.

\- Tu divagues complètement. Père n'a jamais été là pour moi et on le voit à ses yeux qu'il regrette que son fils aîné l'ait déshonoré, comme s'il te regrettait. Toi ! Cracha Regulus.

\- Alors, tu continues à être jaloux, même si je t'ai laissé toute la place ? Petit Reg, quand vas-tu comprendre que même sans moi dans les parages, tu n'auras jamais leur amour, parce qu'ils en sont incapables !

\- Mère me protège, elle me présente aux gens importants et parle de moi avec une fierté que tu ne connaîtras jamais.

\- Bien sûr qu'elle sera fière, elle t'envoie au combat pour gagner ses Galions, elle n'a jamais voulu avoir d'enfant à chérir, mais une lignée à continuer. C'est tout ce qui compte pour elle le statut, les Galions, le sang. Pas toi, pas lui. Orion pourra t'épargner un jour mais jamais Walburga. Dommage pour toi, je te croyais Serpentard. Je te croyais ingénieux !

\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles !

\- Ah bon ? Elle te parlait avant que je ne devienne officiellement paria ? Elle ne te battait pas aussi avant que tu décides de livrer ton bras gauche à votre seigneur ?

Regulus voulut répondre mais stoppa net. Son temps d'hésitation fit étirer le sourire à Sirius, qui victorieux, acheva son frère.

\- Elle n'a jamais voulu épouser Orion et elle se débarrassera de lui en t'utilisant. Elle gardera la famille Black intacte et tu finiras six pieds sous terre de ton seigneur, le mage noir. Je t'aurai prévenu, Regulus, héritier des Blacks.

Regulus sentit une rage bouillonner en lui, il tremblait à vue d'œil et sa baguette continuait de narguer le cou de Sirius, qui s'adossait au mur, comme s'il attendait le soleil de manière pénard.

\- Même si ce que tu racontes comme salade serait vrai. Je n'ai besoin de personne pour prendre mes décisions et si faire disparaître mon propre père fait parti de ce qu'on me demande, je le ferai, parce que je sais ce qui doit être fait, je sais ce qu'on me doit, je sais ce que je mérite et j'aurai ma récompense ultime et tu t'en mordras les doigts !

Regulus tira sa baguette vers lui et descendit les escaliers en courant. Sirius attendit qu'il s'en aille quand il vit sa chouette arriver et se diriger vers la grande salle, il intercepta le courrier et trouva la lettre d'Orion.

 _Fin du flash-back._

Rémus, Peter et James regardaient Sirius d'un air effaré.

\- Attends une seconde, tout ça ne nous dit pas qu'il a disparu ! S'écria James.

\- Avant même que je vous dise de quoi il s'agit, vous avez tous conclu que c'est Orion derrière la lettre. Il n'est pas un père qui sait s'inquiéter pour ses fils, il a peur pour sa vie, pas pour Regulus et nous avons tous lu l'année précédente que Regulus devait kidnapper un parent.

\- Mais pourquoi il ne te kidnapperait pas toi ? Demanda Rémus.

\- Parce qu'à leurs yeux, je ne suis pas un Black, je ne suis plus un parent.

\- Et puis il a avoué qu'il ferait ce qu'il faut si Voldemort le demandait. Continua James.

\- Ne dis pas son nom. Murmura Peter en frissonnant.

\- On a un moyen de savoir où est Orion ? Demanda Rémus. Tu as quelqu'un de la famille que tu peux contacter ?

\- Non et je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. J'aurai seulement voulu que mon frère ne finisse pas le rituel pour ne pas avoir à le tuer si je devenais auror.

\- Tu ne voudrais pas savoir ce qui arrive à ton père ? Demanda Peter.

\- Non, pas vraiment. Ça m'importe peu.

\- Tu voudrais pas prévenir Dumbledore pour Regulus ? Demanda Rémus à son tour.

\- Il sait déjà tout le vieux singe. Déclara Sirius.

\- En parlant de savoir, j'ai parlé à Fabian des objets. Il m'a dit de le lui ramener et comme je ne sais pas à quel point on peut entièrement lui faire confiance, je ne lui en ramène qu'un seul et à partir de ce qu'il dira on analysera les autres. Ok ?

\- Lequel ?

\- Je me suis dit le sablier, c'est le seul avec une inscription.

\- Non, donne lui le damier, comme ça, s'il y'a une inscription à trouver, il la trouvera.

\- Tu as raison, Patmol.

James les fixa à tour de rôle. Devait-il dévoiler son secret ? Il regarda Rémus et Sirius et décida qu'il n'avait aucune envie de faire un remake de l'année d'avant.

\- Evans est au courant pour les objets.

\- Hein ? Pourquoi ? Demanda Peter.

\- Parce qu'elle a compris pourquoi j'ai pris les cours de Fabian et qu'elle m'a conseillé de ne pas lui en parler jusqu'à ce que je trouve une ouverture, sinon il se serait braqué. Je sais que vous allez être déçu, que je lui dise, mais elle nous a un peu aidé comme ça, elle le connait bien.

\- Ça me dérange pas. Affirma Rémus.

Sirius haussa les épaules et Peter les regarda à tour de rôle avant de se sentir à nouveau dépassé. Il avait beau pensé qu'il était sur la même longueur d'onde qu'eux, plus ils grandissaient, plus il ne savait plus qui suivre et à qui ressembler. Six ans plus tôt, lorsque Peter fit connaissance des maraudeurs, tout était clair et chacun avait une place précise. James prenait sous son aile les gens, il choisissait les siens et les reliait entre eux, il était le fin stratège et le génie fou que tout le monde respectait, il avait une aisance naturelle dans la magie, dans la communication, le show et le Quidditch. Sirius était le deuxième pilier, l'ingénieux loyal qui n'avait peur de rien et qui riait de tout, il était moins accessible que James, plus stoïque et ses phrases terminaient souvent celles de James. Rémus était l'intuitif et le diplomate, il était souvent plus juste que les deux autres, seulement il avait une dette envers les garçons qui faisait que souvent il gardait ce qu'il trouvait arbitraire pour lui. Mais tout cela était avant, Peter remarquait que depuis l'année dernière, les places qui les mettaient chacun dans une case interchangeaient, les garçons mûrissaient, la guerre les changeait et lui se perdait dans ce tumulte. James qui avant était le leader partageait souvent ce rôle avec Sirius récemment, lui cédant même sa place par moments. Sirius qui tournait tout à la dérision, devenait mature et pensait plus au futur qu'aux farces, il diminuait du mode m'as-tu-vu et augmentait de sa discrétion. Rémus, lui, sortait de l'ombre et grondait les autres plus librement sans que James ou Sirius ne le remettent à sa place. Tous gardaient leurs qualités et leurs caractères mais les cases changeaient pour ne presque plus exister. Peter qui suivait James et Sirius se retrouvait à suivre seulement Rémus et ne pas savoir la moitié du temps où trouver James et Sirius. Peter détestait grandir, avait peur d'être livré à lui-même et se sentait nostalgique des maraudeurs, les vrais, les fauteurs de trouble et non les chevaliers preux.

Ils revinrent à l'entrée du château et chacun prit un chemin. Rémus devait rejoindre Ayni pour finaliser un rapport de préfet, Sirius avait rendez-vous avec Mcgonagal (selon ses dires) et James était attendu par sa petite amie, Casey. Peter se retrouva à nouveau livré à lui-même et traina des pieds près de la grande salle, attendant l'arrivée du cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

\- Salut Peter.

Le jeune garçon se retourna tout sourire en voyant Dorcas lui sourire, les trois filles arrivant derrière elle. Alice et Lily lui sourirent à leur tour, pendant que Marlène entrait en trombe pour grignoter ce qui restait du déjeuner.

\- Salut Dorcas.

La jeune fille s'arrêta à son niveau et ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Tu parais un peu pâle.

\- Je n'ai pas déjeuné, ça me ressemble pas.

Elle lui tendit une barre chocolatée qu'il prit sans rechigner.

\- On n'a pas déjeuné non plus.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, des histoires de filles.

\- Ça me manque qu'il n'y ait plus d'Octo. Avoua Peter. L'année passée, il n'y'avait plus les maraudeurs ou les filles, mais seulement Octo et nous avions fait de grandes choses.

\- On est toujours là pour faire de grandes choses, Peter.

\- Oh vraiment ? Entre Marlène et Sirius qui se parlent à peine ou James qui n'a plus de temps pour rien depuis qu'il a décidé d'avoir une copine, ou Lily qui était introuvable pendant un mois…

\- Waw, tu en as beaucoup sur le cœur. Le taquina Dorcas. Ou moi, avec mes disputes incessantes avec mon copain…. Tu ne l'as pas dit ça.

\- Je voulais pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

\- T'inquiète pas, tu remues rien. Je sais tout ça.

Rémus qui venait d'arriver devant la salle à son tour, salua Ayni et fut surpris de voir Dorcas.

\- Rémus. Déclara Dorcas en faisant une courbette.

Le jeune garçon sourit et inclina la tête avec une révérence.

\- Dorcas.

\- Allez, bon cours, les garçons. N'énervez pas trop Strolley, je l'ai juste après. Pas envie qu'il passe ses nerfs sur nous.

\- Parce qu'il lui arrive de s'énerver lui ? Demanda Rémus.

\- Oui, quand trop de filles gloussent.

\- Toi tu ne glousses pas ?

\- Alors que Bilius s'assoit à côté de moi ! C'est déjà suffisant que les jumelles ont transformé ses plumes en formes de bouche, on ne va pas s'embarrasser plus.

\- Rien ne les arrêtent…

\- Sauf Peeves. Dirent Dorcas et Rémus à l'unisson.

Peter entra à la salle en souriant à Dorcas et évitant de trop montrer sa jalousie à Rémus. Bilius avait sûrement raison d'être aussi jaloux, Dorcas était toujours différente auprès du lycanthrope peu importe à quel point elle le niait.

\- Bonsoir tout le monde. Aujourd'hui, on va commencer les présentations des projets avant d'entamer le cours à la deuxième heure. Je vous demande, exceptionnellement de vous asseoir chacun près de votre binôme, afin de faciliter le passage.

James se leva de près de Sirius et attendit qu'Alice se lève pour qu'il s'assoit près de Lily.

\- Décidemment, autant que vous vous asseyiez tout le temps ensemble à ce rythme. Râla Sirius en voyant Charlie Gibbons, la jeune fille « garçon manqué » de Poufsouffle atterrir près de lui.

\- On y va ? Demanda Lily à James.

\- Pourquoi je ne suis pas étonné que tu veuilles passer en premier ?

\- J'aime pas attendre.

\- Après vous gente dame. Abdiqua James.

Ils se levèrent simultanément et attendirent que Strolley prépare le tableau. Lily passa près de son professeur et ne put s'empêcher d'humer son parfum délicieux. James remarqua son long reniflement suivi d'un long clignement de cil et fit une grimace, il se pencha vers elle.

\- Ne te mets pas à glousser pour Strolley maintenant, attends au moins qu'on aille s'asseoir.

\- Crétin, je ne glousse pas et j'ai pas l'intention de le faire. Cracha Lily entre ses dents.

\- Alors arrêter de le sentir.

\- Arrête de me donner des ordres. Cingla Lily plus fort qu'elle ne le voulait.

\- Et c'est parti. S'écria Sirius. Qui veut du pop corn ?

La classe se mit à rire, soudainement tue par la main de Strolley.

\- Quand vous êtes prêts. Lança le professeur.

\- Le thème de notre sujet est la défense : meilleur moyen d'attaque, nous avons procédé comme suit…

Lily continua de présenter leur plan, que James illustra par des exemples, avant qu'elle ne reprenne les étapes et distinctions des différents points, et que James finisse par les siens, ils reprirent la conclusion ensemble et donnèrent deux exemples différents durant lesquels ils improvisaient un duel regroupant seulement des sorts de Défense.

\- Excellent travail et très bonne synchronisation pour vos sorts. Vous les avez appris ensemble ?

\- Non. Dirent-ils à l'unisson.

\- Très bon travail.

Lily sourit fièrement pendant que James saluait la salle et marchait comme si une calèche royale le transportait.

\- Potter regagne ta place avant que je ne t'y envois.

\- Désolé. Sourit le concerné.

\- Suivant !

Lily se déconnecta complètement du cours et posa son front sur la table.

\- Tu veux faire une sieste ?

\- J'ai faim. Grogna-t-elle sans lever la tête.

\- Tu veux manger quoi ?

\- J'en sais rien. Arrête de me faire parler, plus d'énergie.

\- On a encore un cours après.

\- Je sais. Chut, Potter.

\- Tu es ennuyante. Pff…

Elle lui offrit son dos et continua à fermer les yeux sur la table, le front collé sur le bois froid de la table. James profita de leur place décalée du tableau et la lumière tamisée des chandeliers au dessus d'eux, pour approcher sa main vers la crinière de la jeune fille. Il sentit son cœur battre si fort quand il prit une mèche rousse entre ses doigts. Ses cheveux étaient tellement soyeux, il prit la mèche entre son doigt et l'enroula doucement. Il sourit ne croyant pas son audace et s'oublia à jouer avec cette seule mèche d'un roux doux de visu comme de toucher. Soudain, Lily releva sa tête et James se retrouva prisonnier de la mèche à présent enroulé autours de son index, instinctivement sa main suivit la tête de Lily et lorsqu'il tenta de la retirer, il finit par tirer sur sa crinière ce qui eut pour reflexe de faire tourner vers lui une Lily aux sourcils froncés.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques Potter ?

James qui était connu pour son sens de la répartie, ses réponses à tout et sa capacité supérieure de trouver un mensonge à la minute pour se sortir de toutes les situations, se vit pour la première fois bouche bée, coincé entre le regard curieux virant furieux de la jeune préfète.

\- Pourquoi tu as mes cheveux ?

\- Je…

\- Potter ?

\- Polynectar ! Lança James.

\- Tu es malade ? S'écria Lily.

Elle retira sa mèche de sa main et en l'espace de seulement quelques secondes leurs doigts se touchèrent.

\- Pourquoi tu veux te faire passer pour moi, Potter ?

\- Je… Je voulais euh…

\- Tu n'as pas intérêt à mentir.

\- Je voulais me faire passer pour toi, pour partir à la recherche des objets ensorcelés ce soir.

\- Tu as une cape Potter. Lança Lily à voix basse.

\- Je vais la donner à Sirius. Mentit James.

\- Pourquoi moi ?

\- J'en sais rien, j'ai eu l'idée quand tu t'es endormi. Je ne suis pas obligé d'en avoir des brillantes, tout le temps, non plus !

\- Potter, peu importe à quoi tu joues laisse tomber, parce que j'ai ma ronde ce soir et si jamais je sens qu'un truc de suspect se trame, tu auras des retenues d'ici la fin de l'année et je ferai en sorte qu'elles tombent toutes en même temps que tes entraînements de Quidditch.

\- Ce que c'est marrant de partager mes plans avec toi. Bouda James en roulant des yeux.

Lily s'assit droite et continua de le regarder du coin de l'œil ce qui eut pour effet de faire rire le concerné. A la deuxième heure du cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Ayni Shackelbolt toqua à la porte du professeur Strolley et demanda à lui parler en dehors du cours. James les suivit du regard, pendant que Lily surveillait le reste des filles de la classe qui murmuraient.

\- Pourquoi dès qu'il parle à Ayni, elles sont sur le qui-vive ? Demanda Alice à Marcus.

\- Parce que Dawn a lancé la rumeur qu'Ayni et Strolley sont plus proche qu'ils ne devraient.

Lily fronça les sourcils en entendant la remarque de Marcus Shafiq et se tourna vers James qui communiquait avec Sirius à travers le regard.

\- Potter ? Questionna Lily.

\- Evans ?

\- Les messes basses avec Sirius…

\- Tu vas maintenant m'interdire de parler même à mon meilleur ami ?

\- Tu sais quoi laisse tomber.

\- Tu veux savoir si la rumeur est vraie ?

\- Non. Je veux savoir pourquoi elle existe et j'ai l'impression que Black et toi en savez beaucoup.

\- Mademoiselle Evans ?

Lily sursauta en entendant le professeur appeler son nom, elle ne l'avait pas entendu revenir et elle rougit en pensant qu'il aurait pu entendre le contenu de la conversation.

\- Oui, professeur.

\- Vous êtes excusée. Veuillez raccompagner mademoiselle Shackelbolt.

\- Euh… Pourquoi ?

\- Elle vous en dira plus.

Lily se leva en rangeant ses affaires devant le regard curieux de James. Il lui tira sur le sac et elle haussa les épaules pour seule réponse.

\- Tu n'as qu'à venir me trouver si tu n'aimes pas ne pas savoir. Murmura Lily en reprenant exactement la phrase qu'il avait dite avant de parler avec Fabian.

James lui sourit de toutes ces dents, incapable de croire à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Non seulement, elle jouait son jeu, mais en plus elle venait de lui proposer de son plein gré de venir la retrouver.

\- J'y compte bien. Répondit le jeune homme d'une voix guillerette et pas du tout discrète.

Lily lui tourna le dos en vitesse retenant le sourire qui voulait sortir et cachant la rougeur de ses joues éminente à tout moment.

\- Ayni, qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ? Demanda la jeune fille.

\- Tu viens avec moi chez Dumbledore, j'ai besoin de témoin.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Bart est à l'infirmerie.

\- Mon dieu ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

\- Personne ne sait.

\- Mais je dois témoigner contre qui ?

\- Tu verras.

Elles arrivèrent en deux temps trois mouvements devant la gargouille.

\- Pain d'épice. Lança Ayni.

Les escaliers firent leur apparition et Lily devança Ayni au bureau. La porte était déjà grande ouverte et Lily put apercevoir, Geoffrey Doring, le professeur Slughorn et Janet Swanson.

\- Bonsoir tout le monde.

\- Bonsoir mademoiselle Evans. Installez-vous. Mademoiselle Swanson, vous auriez l'amabilité de raconter ce qu'il s'est passé encore une fois.

\- Oui professeur. Je venais de finir de déjeuner et je m'étais rendue compte que j'avais oublié le livre des sorts et enchantements dans ma salle commune. Je suis alors revenue en courant aux cachots avant le début du cours de Sortilège. Quand je suis entrée à la salle commune, il y'avait une odeur bizarre, comme du brûlé, quelque chose de très fort presque asphyxiant. Au début, j'avais pensé que quelque chose de bizarre brûlait dans l'âtre de la cheminée, j'ai vérifié, il n'y avait rien. J'ai vérifié les tapis, rien. Alors j'ai eu l'idée d'ouvrir toutes les portes de dortoir et d'appeler à moi n'importe quel objet ensorcelé ou brûlé qui traînait.

Janet se tourna vers Lily pour continuer.

\- Dans les cachots, il n'y a pas plusieurs étages pour les dortoirs. Mais les quatre étages présents sont immenses et comportent plusieurs entrées pour les dortoirs, distribués par ailes Nord et Sud, pas comme chez les Gryffondors ou les Serdaigles.

Lily hocha la tête en gardant son air inquiet.

\- Donc, j'ai vite retrouvé l'objet de l'odeur bizarre et là des fioles sont venues à moi à partir de la porte menant vers le sous-sol. J'ai tout de suite compris qui pouvait être en danger, puisque l'une des rares pièces occupée et aménagée en chambre au sous-sol de la salle commune de Serpentard abrite un cinquième année. Bartélémius Rowley. Je suis descendue en courant, j'ai utilisé Alohomora mais ça n'a pas marché, alors j'ai dû utiliser Open Sesame, ce qui a eu pour effet de détruire la porte et c'est ainsi que j'ai trouvé Bart pâle sur son lit dans une chambre remplie de fumée. Je l'ai tout de suite fait porter à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh l'a examiné sans trouver en lui de trace de lutte et elle ne pense pas non plus qu'il ait été forcé à ingurgité quelque chose, le pire dans tout ça, elle lui a donné toutes les potions en sa connaissance afin de pouvoir le réveiller, il n'a rien mais ne se réveille pas.

\- Il ne se réveille pas depuis quand ?

\- Deux heures.

\- Je suis parti payer une visite à notre élève et bien entendu Poppy m'a donné sa théorie et c'est pour cette raison que j'ai réuni le directeur de la maison et les préfets-en-chef. Mademoiselle Shackelbolt m'a ainsi informé que vous pouvez avoir des informations.

\- Nous devons appeler Rémus aussi. Intervint Ayni en se rappelant qu'il est son tuteur.

\- Je ne comprends pas encore ce que vous attendez de moi.

\- Tu te rappelles quand tu l'as trouvé dans les toilettes de Mimi ?

\- Oui. Je ne sais pas où il a appris à faire certaines potions, ou même si c'est lui qui les fait, mais il prend des potions illicites et elles lui font du mal. Il se fait du mal.

\- L'avez-vous revu depuis ce jour ? Demanda Dumbledore

\- Non. Répondit Lily avec culpabilité.

\- Mademoiselle Shackelbolt ?

\- Oui, deux fois après que je vous ai averti la première fois. La deuxième fois, c'était lors du match de Quidditch, il avait profité du départ de tout le monde en même temps pour rester dans les gradins les plus bas et prendre ses potions. Je l'ai trouvé assoupi et inconscient. Une autre fois, il y'a deux jours seulement, il avait du sang sur les bras et courait dans le couloir pour aller je ne sais où, quand je l'ai intercepté, il m'a poussé et s'est enfui et j'en ai parlé au professeur Slughorn.

\- J'ai bien entendu eu une entrevue avec lui pas plus tard qu'hier et il m'a juré que tout n'était qu'une terrible erreur, qu'il ne se faisait aucun mal et qu'il n'avait aucune potion illicite en sa compagnie.

\- Et vous l'avez cru ? Demanda Ayni incrédule.

\- Monsieur Lupin le voyait combien de fois par semaine ? Interrompit Dumbledore.

\- Une fois par semaine. Déclara Ayni.

\- Bien, appelez-le aussi.

Ayni sortit du bureau à nouveau et reprit le même chemin pour retrouver Rémus. Lorsqu'elle toqua à la porte à nouveau, James voulut suivre ses amis mais Ludwig Strolley l'en empêcha, ce qui eut pour effet de doubler sa curiosité.

\- Potter, vous avez un Patronus à produire, alors ne me faites pas retirer votre baguette !

James hocha la tête faisant semblant d'obéir pendant qu'il cherchait la ruse plausible pour rendre le cours moins lent ou du moins sa présence non souhaitée.

\- Ayni. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- C'est Bart. Répéta Ayni pour la troisième fois en une heure. Entre, tu vas comprendre.

\- Monsieur Lupin. Installez-vous.

Rémus regarda autours de lui et comprit aussitôt que son élève devait être mal en point, voire porté disparu.

\- Avez-vous remarqué quelconque anomalie à propos de monsieur Rowley ?

\- Si vous me demandez s'il se fait encore harceler, je ne pense pas. Grâce à Doring, les autres Serpentards le laissent tranquille depuis un moment.

\- C'est lui qui t'a dit que c'est grâce à moi ? Demanda Doring.

\- Non, je l'ai deviné depuis le jour où je t'ai vu donner cinq retenues d'un seul coup à Wilkes pour avoir utilisé sa baguette sur un autre Serpentard.

\- Vous a-t-il confié une inquiétude à ce sujet ? Questionna Dumbledore à nouveau.

\- Il m'a dit que c'était bizarre. Mais que le mal était déjà fait, puisqu'il fait parti d'une maison qui l'a torturé et dont ces sortants ont tué sa mère. Il se sent comme un étranger chez lui. C'est tout ce qu'il a voulu me confier un jour où tout allait réellement mal.

\- Mademoiselle Evans, vous voulez dire quelque chose ?

\- Oui, une fois il m'a dit une fois que c'était trop dur, qu'il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait trouver le moyen de sourire. Il se sent seul et incompris.

\- Mais j'ai essayé de l'aider à plusieurs reprises. Lança Ayni.

\- Moi aussi mais il s'est braqué. Déclara Rémus.

\- Il ne m'a pas laissé de chance non plus. Continua Janet.

\- Et moi il me prend pour un hypocrite. Conclut Geoffrey.

\- Et vous ? Demanda Dumbledore en fixant Lily.

\- Il m'a remercié mais je… Avec tout le reste, j'ai oublié de redemander après lui… Je… Peut-être que moi il m'aurait quand même écouté ou…

\- Il est toujours parmi nous, Lily. Et je suis sûre que vous avez fait tout ce qu'il fallait. Rassura Slughorn en voyant l'air coupable de son élève favorite.

\- Est-ce que nous sommes arrivés à la conclusion que Bart Rowley veut en finir avec sa vie ? Demanda Ayni en fixant Dumbledore.

\- Il n'y a que lui qui peut nous donner la vraie réponse à cette question, mais si j'en crois tous vos témoignages. Bart a effectivement perdu espoir.

\- Mais comment le réveiller déjà ?

\- Nous allons l'emmener à Sainte Mangouste afin qu'il ait des examens supplémentaires et si son état psychique ne s'améliore pas, j'ai peur qu'il doive rester là-bas un moment.

Tout le monde se tut en baissant les yeux, quand Lily intervint.

\- Mais professeur. S'il ne va pas mieux, il risque de se retrouver dans le service des pathologies de sortilèges, c'est-à-dire, le service où se trouvent les patients de longue durée, dont les pathologies ne sont pas encore cernées ou guéries… Vous voyez bien où je veux en venir professeur ? Demanda Lily dont les yeux allaient sortir de leur orbite par angoisse.

\- Emily Macmillan. Hurla Rémus. Elle y est encore.

\- Mais elle a perdu la tête. Commenta Janet. Elle ne pourra pas l'atteindre.

\- Je veillerai à sa protection. Déclara Dumbledore pour clore le débat. Merci à vous tous pour vos témoignages. Vous pouvez retournez à vos cours et autres activités.

\- Merci.

Rémus, Lily et Janet reprirent le chemin ensemble.

\- Vous croyez qu'elle risque encore d'être un danger ? Demanda Janet aux deux Gryffondors.

Ils restèrent silencieux et Janet prit leur silence pour un manque de confiance.

\- Pas tous les Serpentards sont pareils. Tu le sais Lily.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Tu as été ami avec l'un d'eux.

\- Toi-même tu m'as dit que j'avais raison de ne plus lui parler, alors peut-être que j'en sais rien au fond. Répondit Lily avec venin.

\- Ce que je veux dire… Tenta Janet.

\- Je sais. Coupa Lily. Vous n'êtes pas tous pareil. Je pense qu'elle était dangereuse avant la folie, alors maintenant ça doit être pire.

\- Tu as peut-être raison. Mais tu sais, Damian Branchard est dans cette aile aussi et peut-être même Darius Weasley ou Gregory Brown. On ne sait pas au fond ! Tout le monde hors Poudlard est en danger, que ce soit à cause d'Emily Macmillan ou d'autres. En tout cas, j'espère que Bart ira mieux, il ne mérita pas ce qui lui arrive. A bientôt.

Elle tourna les talons avant les escaliers et laissa les deux Gryffondors rejoindre leur classe.

\- Sa mère a été tuée par des mangemorts, son père se cache de tu-sais-qui, il a peur de tous les Serpentards et ne fait confiance à personne, il pense à la mort constamment et se dit que de toute façon nous allons tous finir morts. Déclara Rémus.

\- Il t'a dit tout ça ?

\- Maintenant que je pense aux bribes de conversations qu'on a eues, celles qu'il a eues avec toi ou James ou Sirius depuis l'année passée. Je me dis qu'on aurait pu y voir plus.

\- On aurait pu faire plus.

\- Quoi ? Le tenir captif pour qu'il ne se fasse pas de mal ?

Lily hocha la tête et le sentiment de courage et sa volonté de se battre grandit en elle encore plus. Entendre que Bilius Thomas allait de mal en pis au point où il faisait vivre un calvaire à la personne qu'il aimait le plus ; Dorcas. Entendre ensuite que Bartélémius Rowley tentait sûrement de mettre fin à sa vie. Toutes les histoires de cette journée, remplirent la jauge de Lily Evans. La jauge du courage, la jauge de l'empathie.

\- Il veut tous nous faire vivre dans la terreur, nous retourner les uns contre les autres et nous ôter tout ce qui nous tient à cœur, notre liberté, notre futur. Il gagne du terrain Rémus, je ne sais pas s'il continue de recruter, s'il a une armée qui s'agrandit, mais il gagne du terrain en nous touchant autrement.

\- Je sais et plus j'entends, plus je lis, plus je vois nos amis, nos morts…

\- Plus tu veux le battre...

Rémus et Lily se fixèrent un instant, les iris brillants, le regard puissant. Ils hochèrent la tête en même temps.

\- On doit s'unir.

\- On doit réunir Octo, Lily.

\- Oui et s'aider de tout ceux qu'on peut. Les frères Macmillan sont toujours en liberté, Emily, je pense qu'elle est toujours un danger, la taupe est dans la tour de Gryffondor en liberté. Nous devons recommencer nos enquêtes et je pense qu'on doit aller faire un tour à Sainte-mangouste.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la classe au même moment où James et Sirius se faisaient renvoyer.

\- Vous n'avez pas pu tenir une demi-heure, vous deux. Il reste une demi-heure. Gronda Lily.

\- On ne sait pas fait virer Rouge. Notre travail ici est fini. Deux Patronus corporels et vingt points chacun pour Gryffondors. Tu peux faire mieux ? Taquina Sirius.

\- Ne me lance pas de défi, Black. Je pourrai t'étonner.

\- Je n'attends que ça.

\- Il se passait quoi ?

Avant qu'ils ne finissent Alice sortit à son tour.

\- Toi aussi, tu as réussi ton Patronus ?

\- Non, j'ai traitée Charlie Gibbons de pute.

\- Quoi ? S'écrièrent Rémus et Lily.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Sirius en ricanant.

\- Elle veut à tout prix gagner des points même si ce n'est que pour un Patronus, et elle s'est mise à se frotter à Ludwig quand il a voulu lui montrer le vrai mouvement de baguette, elle m'a déconcentrée alors que j'ai failli réussir à produire le mien, ça m'a énervé, je l'ai traité de pute, il m'a entendu, m'a donné une retenue, enlevé 10 points et me voilà.

\- Suis-moi. Cingla Ayni à l'adresse d'Alice.

Les autres Gryffondors se tournèrent en vitesse ne sachant d'où sortait la préfète en chef.

\- Tu vas me donner une retenue à sa place ? Demanda Alice. On est amie Ayni, ne m'envoie pas frotter la volière, s'il te plait.

\- Suis-moi s'il te plait.

Le ton d'Ayni était un tantinet plus agressif que d'habitude, chose qui n'échappa bien sûr pas à Rémus.

\- Alors maintenant, Sirius et moi on fait gagner des points et Fawley les perd ! Quel gâchis !

\- C'est frustrant hein ! Lança Lily. Bon moi je rentre.

\- Mais ils vont sortir tout de suite, pourquoi tu reviens ? Demanda James.

\- Parce que contrairement à vous, je ne pense pas savoir produire de Patronus corporel.

Elle ouvrit la porte quand le reste de la classe en sortit en groupe.

\- Mais !

\- On a fini avant l'heure.

\- Allez, Rouge. Direction cours de Métamorphose.

Lily suivit James, Sirius et Rémus et se rendit compte que Peter manquait à l'appel.

\- Où est Peter ?

\- Il est sorti avant la fin du cours aussi, il a dit qu'il se sentait pas bien.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Demanda Lily à nouveau.

\- Si ça se trouve c'est juste parce qu'il n'a pas déjeuné. Déclara Sirius.

Rémus débriefa brièvement ses meilleurs amis concernant la situation de Bart. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment et Lily sourit en pensant que les garçons et les filles avaient une manière très différentes de discuter et débattre, elle comptait prendre la parole quand elle comprit encore plus comment les plans se construisaient.

\- J'ai une idée un peu tiré par les cheveux.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, il y'a du polynectar dedans ?

\- Exactement Evans, tu vois qu'on forme une bonne équipe.

\- J'en ai une autre.

\- Tu n'as pas encore entendu la mienne.

\- Je pense qu'il faudrait qu'on l'entende tous.

\- Tu penses à qui on disant tous ? Lança Sirius.

\- Octo. Dit James en regardant Lily.

Elle hocha la tête et c'est ainsi qu'à la fin des cours de la journée et après les rondes de Lily, Dorcas et Rémus, les huit Gryffondors reprirent le chemin du QG, avec un Peter qui éteignait la lumière, des binômes qui se déplaçaient à deux dans les couloirs obscures et le mot de passe Octo afin d'intégrer la salle secrète. Les huit Gryffondors reconnus un peu plus par cette école pour avoir réussi à régler des problèmes d'adulte, venaient de reprendre ce chemin pour la première fois depuis les évènements de l'année scolaire précédente. L'ancien groupe hétérogène, qui était régit par le même amour de la justice, le même sens du courage et la même rengaine entourant le triomphe du bien partait d'un pas uni vers une nouvelle réunion, qui sans aucun doute avait quelque peu tardé pour prendre place.

Seulement, cette fois-ci, les huit personnes longeant les couloirs en cette nuit étaient différentes… Différentes des précédentes versions d'elles-mêmes, différentes sur le plan émotif, parfois même se trouvaient sur différentes ondes vis-à-vis de l'un ou l'autre de ce groupe.

Alice avançait tout en pensant que trop de choses s'étaient déroulées pour garder leur lien intact, trop de mal avait été dit, trop de cœurs avaient été brisés, consciemment et inconsciemment. Plusieurs d'entre eux mûrissaient d'avantage, d'autres prenaient peur et le cachaient, puis quelques uns ne pensaient plus à rien à part le combat. Ce groupe qui avait réussi à se rendre le sourire dans des soirées improvisées autours de cartes explosives ou jeux de vérités se déplaçait à présent avec des à priori. Tout était différent à présent, pourtant une question les taraudait tous.


End file.
